Welcome Home
by akirasatsuna
Summary: They say life is unfair. But for Satsuna Akira, life is more than unfair. Born a jinchuriki, orphaned at an early age and ostracized for things she has no control of, she had decided to leave the village for good. But when she was tasked to go on a mission with a certain pale-eyed shinobi, will her decision to leave Konoha stand? (NejiOC, NejiTen)
1. Hajime (The Beginning)

Welcome Home

1

There was a suden hush when she stepped inside the room.

All eyes folowed her as she perched in front of her desk. She picked up a list and looked up at the young faces in front of her. Their different facial expressions made her want to chuckle.

Some are excited. Others are bored. Most are scared.

To the children, Akira looked formidable.

Standing at 5 foot 9, with a katana on her waist, her hair up in a ponytail, in almost-full shinobi ensemble and a serious look on her face, she definitely looked like she eats children for breakfast.

"20, 21, 22, 23, 24... 24?"

Akira narrowed her eyes as she did a rapid head count. The room was supposed to have 25 students and she was missing one brat.

She did a quick roll call in her head, matching the names on her list and the faces looking up at her. Yup. One stupid kid was missing and she knew who exactly it was.

With a smirk, she gave a low whistle. For a while nothing happened. The rest of the class looked at her as if she has gone bonkers. Then, a low rumble was heard followed by the slight shaking of the ground.

The kids looked at each other in alarm. It was enough that their sensei looked scary and this strange thundering all the more scared them out of their first week at the Ninja Academy.

"What's happening?" the children whispered among themselves, looking all over the classroom and their teacher as Akira leaned against her desk, looking smug.

Just then a loud scream reached their ears followed by heavy footsteps from outside. The children screamed in fright just as a giant wolf walked past their classroom, it's huge body barely fitting the window. The sight of a huge wolf prancing around the school grounds made some of the children cry, but what scared them out of their wits was that their classmate, the missing kid from Akira's class, was hanging from its mouth, frantically crying and squirming and trying to break free from the wolf's teeth.

Akira looked out the window to see the commotion. She grinned sarcastically.

"Oh hello Takeo" she called out good naturedly at the frantic boy. "Nice of you to stop by."

"Aaahhh! Sensei! Sensei!" the scared boy screamed in terror.

"Yes?" Akira asked in a sweet voice that screamed danger.

"Please sensei let me go! I won't do it again! Please!"

Akira feigned an innocent face. "But what do you mean, Takeo? You' ve been late for 2 consecutive days now."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again!"

"Hmmm..." Akira creased her forehead and pretended to be thinking, all the while the wolf was still holding the kid in its mouth and the boy was sobbing in fear.

"You do know I hate late students, right?" she asked the boy, still feigning innocence and good nature.

The boy was still crying. "I won't do it again! I promise!"

Akira smiled, although it made her look all the more scary. "Hmm... I think... I think I'll let you go."

The class sighed in relief.

"But..." Everyone tensed once again as they waited for Akira to continue. "Just for good measure, I think I'll kick you out of the academy."

A collective gasp was heard inside the room. "You can't do that!" One random kid exclaimed.

"Yeah! We just started barely a week ago!"

Akira faced her students, all sweetness from her face gone. "Time is precious for a shinobi. Every second can mean your death. How can I count on you to be time-respecting shinobis in the future if as early as now you are already habitually late?" She then turned to the terrified boy. "Eh, Takeo?"

All Takeo did was sob. He was hanging from the mouth of a wolf and he'll be kicked out of the Academy. In his young heart, that spelled doom.

Akira let out a sigh. God, how she hates this job. She turned to the wolf and with a lazy flick of her hand, the wolf dropped the terrified boy. She quickly caught him by his clothes as the wolf walked away.

She crinkled her nose as she brought him in the classroom through the window. Damn he looks pathetic. She set her down on the floor.

"I'm not kidding." She said to him and the class in general. "I hate late students and if any of you try to break or even bend my rules, you are all goners. Understood?" Nobody replied.

She looked down at the boy. "As for you, brat. Leave the room. Don't come back."

The kid looked up at her with wide eyes. _What, do I look like I'm kidding? _Akira thought to herself. The kid's expression went from terrified, to confused, to adamant then to stubborn.

"You can't do that!" he screamed. "You can't kick me out!"

She raised an eyebrow at his outburst. Stupid brat.

"You have no reason to kick me out of the Academy! I'll tell my dad how horrible you are! I'll tell the Hokage and she'll throw you and your stupid wolf out of the village!"

Akira smirked. _Oh how great that would be. You have no idea... _She merely gave the boy a challenging stare. Takeo sniffed and with a stomp, left the room, banging the door behind him.

She shook her head. _I'll never hear the end of this. _With a bored look on her face as if the whole thing didn't happen, she turned to her class of terrified kids.

"Anyone of you brats want to follow Takeo? I can have my wolf escort you."

Nobody anwered.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**11/22/2014- edited minor spelling errors and Akira's appearance. **

**How's that for the first chapter? Constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**~Akira**


	2. Hanran? (Mutiny?)

**2**

**Knock! Knock!**

Tsunade looked up from the document she's reading. "Come in."

A shinobi entered, looking harassed and flustered.

"Hokage-sama. I've something to tell you."

"What about?" Tsunade asked, having a feeling deep down in her gut that she already knows what it was. After all, Iruka wouldn't come barging in her office looking like this if it wasn't about _her and her antics _at the Academy.

"There has been another incident in the Academy. It's...Akira and her wolf again. The parents are complaining and wants to speak with you directly." Iruka knew the Hokage was busy and hated to interrupt her with such a petty issue, but when parents have been after your ass for something like this, well, he's partly glad that he'd pass the problem for the Hokage to sort out.

Tsunade shook her head and took a deep breath. She's busy enough running the village, she doesn't need another dispute to add to her worries.

"I''m sorry Hokage-sama, I hate to interrupt you with this-"

The Hokage slammed her fist on the table, making Iruka feel all the more flustered. "Well, it's not as if I have a choice, do I?!" the Hokage said loudly. "Send them in!"

Iruka gave a small bow and left the room. A few moments later, the Hokage's office was filled with angry parents and their children, all hyped up. The office suddenly became a PTA meeting filled with complaints from adamant parents.

"My son was terrified sick of what she did! She has no right to scare young children like that!"

"With no disrespect meant, Hokage-sama, I don't know why you keep her at the Academy! I heard that you have received numerous complaints about her teaching methods and yet you've done nothing! My son would not stop crying out of fear and to expel him just for being late! What kind of heartless sensei does that to aspiring shinobi?! She is not fit to be a sensei and we demand that you fire her!"

"Tsunade-sama, she is putting the kids in danger! Why would she bring a wolf in the Academy anyway? That creature is dangerous-"

Iruka interrupted the woman. "It is part of her abilities as a shinobi, very much the same as the Inuzuka dogs-"

"I don't care!" said one parent. "Besides, have you seen any Inuzuka hound endangering children?!"

Iruka turned to Tsunade, looking helpless. _This is what I hate about teaching, _he thought. _Damn that wolf..._

Tsunade closed her eyes briefly. She had heard enough.

"Quiet!" she said sternly, immediately hushing up the complaining parents. She heaved a sigh before addressing their concerns.

"First of all, I personally screen each Academy instructor before giving them my permission to teach. I screened Satsuna Akira and found her qualified and capable of teaching students of young age."

"But Hokage-sama-"

"Let the Hokage finish!" Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, snapped at the interferring mother. The woman hushed and Tsunade continued.

"Second, although bound by rules of both the village and the Academy, instructors are given free hand in whatever disciplinary methods they choose." Tsunade saw that the parents were about to say something again and she cut them off. "Akira's methods are unconventional, I know, but I believe she has her reasons. Anyway, has any student of hers ever been hurt by her "unconventional" disciplinary methods?"

One father raised his hand. "My son, Takeo, was bit by her wolf this morning, Hokage-sama! And not only that, she kicked him out of her class and threatened to expel him from the Ninja Academy!"

A mumble of protest and outrage filled Tsunade's office. Iruka and Shizune exchanged glances, both wondering how the Hokage would placate Takeo's father and remedy the situation.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Your son was _bit_?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," Takeo said nodding. "She ordered her wolf to bite me and throw me." That was a lie of course, but Takeo was just glad to find a reason to blame Akira. He never liked his sensei anyway. Nobody seemed to, as he obseved and heard from the grown-ups.

Tsunade found it ridiculous. She may not agree with Akira most of the time, but she knew she would never hurt kids...although Tsunade also knew that Akira likes her breakfast "kid well-done with Teppanyaki sauce".

"Well then, may I see your wound?" she demanded Takeo and his parents. When they can't show her anything, Tsunade knew that this ridiculous meeting was over. "By the way, what could be the reason she tried to expel you from the Academy?"

Takeo looked at the ground and answered, "I-I was late for two days in a row, Tsunade-sama."

"I guess that concludes it." Tsunade rose from her chair. "From what you have told me you all disagree with her methods of discipline and wants me to fire her out of that sole reason. Well, the answer is no. I can not fire Satsuna Akira simply because you don't want your children to be disciplined." Some mothers cringed at disagreement but Tsunade waved them off and continued. "As long as the safety and education of the children are not compromised, I will not relieve Akira of her post as an instructor and she will remain teaching at the Academy. I give her leave to use whatever disciplinary methods she wish to employ. With regards to her wolf, I can not fault a shinobi for using her Kekkei Genkai, can I?" She then turned to Takeo and his father and gave them a stern look. "As for you, Hideshi-san, I assure you that Takeo will not be expelled and will be given another chance to continue his education. However, I think it would be wise to teach your son the importance of punctuality, honesty and respect to elders."

Hideshi, Takeo's father, averted his stare at the Hokage's words.

"The Academy is the training ground for future shinobi. And I am sure as parents you are all aware of what it means to be a ninja." Tsunade's voice became more forceful. "It is a harsh world and when you're out there fighting for your life, no mother or father would come to your rescue to save your skin. So I highly suggest that you let your children start being shinobi, stop mollycoddling them, or just withdraw them from the school."

There was silence after Tsunade ended her little speech. But one mother spoke out. "You mean, you would just let this pass?"

Tsunade sighed. "I will speak personally to Satsuna Akira and give her some disciplinary action. But my verdict stays the same. She will continue to teach at the Academy. Now please, I would like to continue with my work."

With this, Tsunade sat back and tried to regain her focus on the document in front of her. Shizune and Iruka ushered the dissatisfied but slightly placated parents out of the office. When the last mother was out and the door was closed, there was silence so heavy, you could hear a pin drop.

Then...

"NOW SEND FOR THAT AKIRA HERE BEFORE I PERSONALLY FETCH HER AND BEAT HER TO A BLOODY PULP!"

The Hokage's chair flew out the window. Shizune paled as she shrunk at one corner while Iruka mumbled a hasty "H-hai!" before dashing off to find the doomed instructor. They all knew that nobody leaves the office alive when Tsunade is in a fit.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**2nd chapter! Hope you guy are enjoying it. I know the first 2 chapters are quite short but I'm still "testing the waters" so to speak. So any suggestions and comments will do. :) Thanks heaps!**

**Cheers**  
**~Akira**


	3. Toraburumeka (Troublemaker)

**3**

Her day went horribly and Akira had no plans of going home with her head stewing. It never was a good idea for her to lash out her anger on Yuudai or to the poor furniture in her house.

After that incident with the stupid kid, Akira was sure her desk would be overflowing with complain letters from parents. That would be if she were lucky. If not, well, she could be unemployed first thing in the morning.

Or right now, depending on the Hokage's mood.

Not that being unemployed really bothered Akira. In fact that was what she had been asking, begging, for the moment she was placed on that god forsaken place called Ninja Academy.

Her yearly submission of request for transfer and resignation letters would be enough evidence of her utter disgust for the teaching job.

It's not that she dislikes the profession, because she was also once a student at the Academy and had great respect for all her teachers. It's just that she feels that her skills and abilities are misdirected, misplaced and under-utilized.

_I mean, give me a break. I'm qualified for a jounin level and yet here I am, teaching maggots how to hold a kunai. Sure there are exceptions when some bright-ass kid wanders into my class, but still. I should be out killing someone and -_

Her thoughts were disturbed when Yuudai gently bit her arm. She looked down at the white and gray wolf at her side, now shrunk to his regular size, which is up to her elbow. It's intelligent gray eyes looked up at her.

"Oopss, sorry." Akira said to the wolf. "I forgot, we don't take this road."

Following Yuudai, Akira trudged down to a side street, away from the main road. After a few minutes, they reached the back roads of Konoha, deserted and almost forgotten by many. Except for Akira and her wolf, of course.

Although the main road would've been the easiest way for her to get home, the back roads and side streets are what Akira prefers to use. It's not exactly a welcoming thought to walk down the road and know that the village hates you, right? Besides, walking around the village with a larger-than-normal wolf at your side is enough for anyone to cringe and hide.

_Well, the feeling's mutual, _Akira thought grudgingly._ I don't want to see their dislike and pity anyway. I don't need it._

Mentally scoffing at the mutual dislike between her and her village, Akira frowned and looked at Yuudai.

"We're okay, just you and me, right Yuudai?" she asked the wolf, ruffling up his fur a bit. Yuudai looked up at her and gave a low growl to which Akira laughed.

"Yeah sure, you, me and grandma," she said, chuckling. "Though I don't think granny shares my sentiment. She loves the village too much." _Too much for something that's not worth it_, Akira thought bitterly.

Yuudai barked and pranced a few steps away from her. Akira glared at the wolf and made a face. "Oh hell no. I do not love this village," she stated defiantly. "I'm not stupid to lay my life on the line for something that hates my guts!"

To an outsider watching them, Akira surely looked like a mental case. There she was, a red-haired, green-eyed girl, walking along the deserted back road of Konoha talking to an impossibly large white and gray wolf.

What could be stranger than that?

Probably the fact that Akira and her wolf, Yuudai, shares a bond thicker than blood that people don't understand.

And that Akira is a jinchuriki of something more sinister than that spiteful Nine-tails.

Well, that explains the "cordial" relationship between Akira and the village she calls home.

* * *

Iruka leapt from tree to tree, trying to figure out where the damned kid went. He just barely missed the Hokage's outburst a while ago and he knew that it was a feat. Tsunade-sama never misses, and he was plain lucky to be whole right now.

He was trying to locate Akira, and bring her back to take some good old reprimand for her latest act today that earned him, the Hokage, and the rest of the instructors at the Academy, the spite of parents and students.

_Well, good job Akira, _he thought sarcasastically._You just made my day._

It was not as if he didn't see it coming. She was his former student anyway and he knew what her temperament was like. And she always had a thing about punctuality, even during her genin days. That must be the reason she never really clicked with Hatake Kakashi.

As he reminisced about her young Academy days with him, Iruka could not help but feel fond of his former student. She was actually a bright girl, full of potential. He was proud to watch her grow as a skilled and very capable kunoichi.

Many would consider Akira beautiful. She has a tall, lithe form, matured for her 17 years. She has long red hair tied in a ponytail with a few strands framing her face and deep green eyes that reflect her thoughts. Clad in a black sleeveless shirt that hugged her figure, black miniskirt and a red haori loosely tied around her waist, Iruka had seen many male heads turn towards her direction every time she passes by. But the sight of her katana and the huge wolf at her side made them think twice.

Iruka leapt from the tree he was perching on and followed the beaten Konoha back road. Akira may be a cynical and highly temperamental person but she's an excellent shinobi. If only the village can see that.

He sighed. Iruka made sure not to have favorites as a teacher but he could not help but like two of his students the most. He treats Naruto like a younger brother, and Akira as a younger sister that he should always look out for.

_Especially now that she's always brewing trouble like this_, he thought as he tried in vain to track her. _Where could that wolf be anyway?_

She was always seen with the wolf at her side that most people, even Iruka, had already associated her with the creature. You see the wolf, you see her. Where the wolf is, there she is. So now they have confused the girl with the wolf and started calling her wolf as well.

_Especially when she moves like one. _He gritted his teeth, mentally cursing her speed and her ability to slink away like a, well, wolf.

He stopped for a while. He has been looking for her for almost an hour now with no result. He could just give up, but the Hokage will hang him if he did not bring Akira to her. He had run out of places to search for, mainly because he knew that Akira never ventures near the village's crowded places. She has an aversion to noisy and crowded places because...well...she has always been like that.

Iruka shook his head. He had only been to her house once, but maybe it's time to pay her a visit.

Even if she'd lash out her katana and kill him. She hates it when people visit her.

He chuckled. Yup, he had his fair share of strange students. That must be why he likes his job so much.

* * *

It's rare for someone to just "pass by" the Satsuna residence. Not only is it located at the outskirts of the village, it was also rumored to be the home of fearsome beasts.

_Just one beast, though,_ Akira thought to herself as her house appeared in view. The old structure never fails to bring out all sorts of emotions to her. Disgust, worry, relief, hope... And a little bit of sadness, if she'd allow it.

50 meters from the gate, Akira and Yuudai tensed. A presence was nearby. Whether friendly or not, it was not welcome because in Akira's mind, nobody is welcome in this tiny space she can finally call home. Yuudai gave a low growl and started towards the said presence. Akira began to unsheath her katana as she and her wolf prepared to engage the enemy. As they drew closer, she suddenly halted.

"Sachi-kun!" she called to the wolf. A silent conversation ensued between her and the wolf. Seconds later, the wolf stood down and trotted back at Akira's side after both of them recognized the familiar chakra signature.

Akira couldn't hide her irk. "Iruka-sensei. What the hell?"

"I see your senses became better." Iruka jumped from the tree where he was perched. "Hey there."

Despite her irk, Akira could not help but smile at the sight of her former sensei, and now colleague. His easy demeanour always lifts her mood. He probably does not know it, but she considers him as the older brother she never had. She just doesn't like showing it.

Yuudai obviously felt the same towards Iruka, for the wolf went over to the said shinobi and allowed him to pet his fur. Considering that Yuudai almost never left Akira's side and allowed no one to pet him, that was considered a feat.

Iruka smiled at the hound and gingerly rubbed its head. "Hey, Yuudai-kun. I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

The wolf gave a low growl and then went back to Akira's side. "Obviously he doesn't, or else he'd already bitten your head off." Akira smirked. "You know I hate visitors. So what brought you here?"

Iruka sighed, the smile gone from his face. "Akira, the Hokage wants to speak with you."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Though Akira knew damn well what it is.

"You know what." Iruka frowned. "And frankly, that was overboard. Having Yuudai after the kid? Since when have you become sadistic?"

Akira rolled her eyes. "The kid's alive, for god's sake. Besides, Sachi just wants to have a good time, eh?"

The wolf and Akira shared a conspiratorial look and Iruka swore he saw an evil gleam in the wolf's eyes. That sort of creeped him out.

"Look," Iruka said, shaking his head a bit to clear the mild thumping in his head. "Tsunade-sama will skin me alive if I don't bring you to her. So can we just go and get this over with?"

"No, you look here Iruka-sensei," said Akira in an equally serious voice. "I will skin you alive if you don't let me get in there." She pointed to the house. "I'm serious. I'm starving. So why don't you come with me, just let me grab something, and then we get going before Tsunade-sama decides to skin us both and use us as carpets." Then she added, "I'm not going anywhere, promise."

Seeing that he has no choice, Iruka let out a groan. "Agh. Why is the universe ganging up on me?"

Akira chuckled as she walked towards the house. "Haha! At least you'll get a private tour of the famed Satsuna residence, home to a beast even older than time."

* * *

Author's Note:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, obviously.

9/5- Edited some parts, tweaked Akira's clothes a bit. Very minor details, though. :)


	4. Akai Ookami (Red Wolf)

**4**

Shizune felt like she'd been walking on eggshells ever since the Hokage threw her chair out the window. Few people can put her in a fit like that, and Shizune has to give it to Satsuna Akira for pissing off the Hokage with such intensity. She reminded herself to give the blasted girl a medal.

Izumo and Kotetsu, the two shinobi tasked to guard the village's gates were temporarily relieved of their duty for the day as they went all over the immediate vicinity of the Hokage building to look for Tsunade's chair. In her anger she threw the poor thing out of the office, only to look for it the moment she realized it was gone. Now the two shinobi are dashing within a fifty-mile radius, looking for the accursed chair, or face the still-fresh wrath of the Hokage.

To everyone, the whole thing looks hilarious, but to those involved it was a serious matter. An angry Tsunade is never perceived as a laughing stock.

"Where is that damn girl?!" Tsunade bellowed. She shifted on her seat. "And where is my chair? This stupid thing's making my back ache!"

"I-Iruka's already out looking for her," Shizune told Tsunade. "As for your chair, Kotetsu and Izumo's doing their best as well."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. "I have so much to think about that I cannot be bothered by one silly antic by that wolf!"

As if on cue, there was a knock and in came Akira and Iruka, followed by Yuudai.

Before Tsunade or anyone could speak, Akira raised a hand. "Okay, first of all, the kid's alive. Second, he was a tardy brat who deserved to wash dishes at Yakiniku Q and not be a shinobi. Third, I hate this job and could you just please, please, get me out of that god forsaken place."

Shizune repressed the urge to laugh at Akira's last sentence. She knew that there's not a chance that Akira will get what she wants. Unless there's a miracle and the sky turns to green.

Tsunade rose up from her seat and looked at the girl in front of her. Despite her anger at Akira, Tsunade could not help but notice her considerable improvement, from skinny cynical kid, to a still-cynical,but highly skilled shinobi. And it is for that exact reason why she refuses to let her go.

Well that, and a couple more deeper reasons,which would definitely blow up Akira's short-fused temper.

The girl's emerald eyes waited for Tsunade's reply impatiently. Tsunade sat again and shook her head. "No. You will stay at the Academy and teach."

Everyone in the room expected an outburst from Akira, and they were surprised when she only shrugged, rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah I thought so."

There was a short pause as Tsunade watched the girl in front of her. "Iruka, Shizune leaves us for a while."

Shizune turned to go, but Iruka seemed hesitant, knowing full well that his former student will get an earful of reprimand from the Hokage. He touched her shoulder lightly.

"Akira, I'll wait for you at Ichiraku's, okay?" he smiled at her. Akira smiled back.

"Sure sensei. Thanks." she replied.

When Shizune and Iruka have left, there was an awkward pause between Akira and her short-time mentor. Tsunade took a good look at the girl in front her.

She trained Akira out of pity, that was true. The other kids were all busy training hard and improving their jutsus with their respective mentors. They had parents to give them pointers, senseis to guide them get better.

Meanwhile, Akira had no one.

"Are we just going to stare at each other the whole day?"

Her bored tone of voice woke Tsunade from her reverie. Her brown orbs met Akira's green ones.

"You will remain teaching in the Academy." Tsunade said. "I will also deduct a part of your salary for the month as a disciplinary action. That's the least I can do from having your butt pitchforked by angry parents."

Akira frowned. "Take away my measly salary for all I care. But you haven't even heard my side of the story yet!"

"And what is there to hear? Seriously, Akira, your antics are well known in the Academy that I'm no longer surprised in whatever you do."

Akira and Yuudai shared a glance, and Akira ordered him to sit for a while more as she tried to bargain her case with the Hokage.

"What is it about me that you won't take me out of the Academy?" Akira asked, desperation lacing her voice. "I am not fit to teach those brats."

Tsunade answered her question with a question. "And what is it about the Academy that you hate it so much?"

Akira bit her lip, unable to meet Tsunade's stare. They've had this conversation a million times before, but it never fails to rub on her sensitive side. Somehow, whenever they venture into this topic, Akira always feels...

"Because... I know I'm not cut out for it," she replied, her voice dropping to a whisper. "That's not where I should be." She tried to steady her voice. "I think it's unfair that I have to babysit those brats when we both know that I am more capable than that." Akira clenched her fists. "You know what I can do, Tsunade-sama. You know I can be so much more."

Tsunade sighed and fought the urge to give in to Akira's wishes. "I know I only taught you for a short while, but I have seen your abilities. And it is exactly for that reason that I cannot allow you to get out of the village-"

"But why?!" Akira demanded. She began to pace around the room, agitation and anger clouding her beautiful features. "It's unfair! Why must I always be treated like a disease?!" She stopped in front of Tsunade and slammed her palms on the table. "Why is Naruto treated better than me?! I'm a jinchuriki too! I suffered like he did, I lost people like he did! But why am I any different?"

Akira's outburst froze Tsunade in her seat. She didn't know Akira felt like this towards Naruto. A short pause ensued between the two women. She looked up at Akira. "Naruto is your friend."

Akira looked away and stepped back from the table. Yuudai trotted to her side and rubbed against her leg, trying to comfort his master.

Guilt crossed her features briefly before she spoke again. "I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I unfairly got the shorter end of the stick."

Tsunade approached her. "Akira, we've talked about this a lot of times." She said in a firm voice. "Your case is different from Naruto. The only way to keep you safe is to keep you in the village. Besides, the village elders have decided that Konoha already have its hands full of one jinchuriki. We don't need another one."

At this, Akira's eyes snapped open and looked at Tsunade in shock. The Hokage realized her words failed its intended effect when Akira's expression hardened to utter disgust.

"Ahh..." she said in a low voice. "There you go. That was the reason all along."

"Akira, you got it all wrong. It wasn't-"

"No. No," Akira shook her head and stepped back from Tsunade. "I get it." She fought back tears that had sprung from her eyes. "I just never thought I'd hear it from you though. Since when have you been in cahoots with those old raisins?"

"Since I started caring about your safety!" Tsunade retorted. She ran a hand at her hair, frustrated that she failed to make her understand. "Look, I am not denying that you are a great shinobi! If it only was up to me I'd send you out on missions until you drop dead. But I can't risk it. There's too much at stake."

Tsunade watched as Akira remained looking at the loyal wolf at her side. She hoped that her message finally went across.

Tsunde meant every word she said. Akira is indeed a brilliant shinobi, but it is also true that she got the short end of the stick early on. Orphaned since birth with only her grandmother to stand as family, always kept in the dark, seen as a disease by a village that was supposed to be her home, Akira had every right to despise every shrub and stone of Konoha. And honestly, Tsunade hated it too that the girl had to stand for this unfair treatment for her whole 17 years of existence. But even though she is Hokage, there are things that she cannot change.

Time is one thing.

Defeaning silence enveloped the room after their exchange. Akira looked at Yuudai, silently communicating to the wolf at her side.

"I'm sorry, Akira," Tsunade murmured. She did not know how to make it easier for the girl. Apparently, there is no other way.

Between her and the kyuubi, the kyuubi's the lesser of the two evils.

Akira remained silent, her head bowed. Yuudai growled softly, as if urging his master to cheer up. But Tsunade knew it would take more than a bowl of ramen to lift her spirits up. Not when it was broken like this. Suddenly, she felt tired. This was not how she expected her day to be.

"Akira?" she said softly to the silent girl. "Go home." When she didn't budge, Tsunade looked at the wolf. "Take her home, Yuudai."

Yuudai nudged Akira once more and this time, she looked up. Her eyes met Tsunade's and Tsunade saw that her defeated look was gone. Instead it was replaced by a new, strange gleam. Tsunade sat back and watched as Akira squared her shoulders and turned to exit the room.

She was already at the doorway when she looked back. "Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage's brown eyes met with Akira's green, serious ones.

"I know I caused so much trouble to the village. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes fractionally, before giving a curt nod. "I'm sorry too. But I hope you understand."

Akira merely bowed and silently left. It was only after the sounds of her footsteps on the hallway were gone when Tsunade stood up and faced the wide window overseeing the entire village.

Those last words of hers didn't settle nicely on the Hokage. It carried too much weight. Too much meaning.

Tsunade knew Akira too well. She won't just sit by, especially now that she knew the reason she's being kept in the dark all these years. Tsunade was convinced that her sudden change in mood a while ago meant that Akira is bound about to do something.

After all, you can't tame a wild wolf.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Many thanks to those who read and reviewed the past 3 chapters. Here's the 4th one. Tell me what you think. ;)**

**Cheers  
~Akira**


	5. Wakare, Konohagakure (Farewell, Konoha)

**5**

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka turned to see an orange figure rush up to him. He didn't need ninja skills to know it was Naruto. Only one person of his acquaintance was as noisy as his former student.

"Hey, hey Naruto!" he greeted the blonde shinobi. "You're back from your mission early."

"Yeah, it was peanuts. Those losers didn't stand a chance! Dattebayooo!" Naruto bragged in a loud voice.

Iruka couldn't help but smack Naruto on the head. "Shut up! Don't go bragging like that! You should always take your missions seriously."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sheesh, sensei! I was just telling the truth." Then he mumbled, "Didn't know old people could be touchy like that..."

"You were saying something?!"

The blonde shinobi stepped back. "Eh? Who, me? Oh-nothing, nothing..."

Iruka decided to let it pass, since last time he checked, he was the adult here and not Naruto. He looked at his former student. He may have grown as a shinobi, but as far as maturity is concerned, Iruka's afraid Naruto's still a long way back.

"Sensei?"

His voice broke Iruka's reverie. "I'm kinda hungry. Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

Iruka smiled. "Sure! Akira will be meeting me there anway. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

The blonde's face immediately lit up. "Oooh great! I haven't seen her in a while. That'd be awesome!" The pair began to walk towards the famous ramen stall. Naruto continued his rant.

"How is she anyway? Is that wolf of hers still huge? I haven't gotten around to visiting the Academy. She alright?"

Iruka heard the concern in Naruto's tone of voice. His concern for Akira has always been genuine and went deeper than friendship. They are after all, "kindred spirits".

"Yeah, she's the same as usual," Iruka replied, choosing his words carefully. "She's with the Hokage at the moment though, discussing some stuff..."

Naruto's carefree expression sobered. "Yeah, that stuff. With the wolf and the kid..." He saw Iruka's surprised face and Naruto shrugged. "I heard it while I was walking towards here." He shook his head lightly. "The villagers are mad again are they?" When Iruka remained silent, Naruto sighed. He may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but Naruto knows how jinchuriki are treated. He's a jinchuriki too anyway.

Iruka sensed the blonde shinobi's change in mood, and he knew how the village's treatment of Akira affects Naruto. They are close friends and besides, that was how he was treated in the past too.

_'But now he's different,'_ Iruka thought as he and Naruto walked along the street. _'Slowly, he has gained friends and people who respect and recognize him. Over the years he had proven slowly that he's not only the 'nine-tails kid' but Uzumaki Naruto...I just wish it could be the same for Akira.'_

Iruka sighed. "Well, cheer up Naruto! It wasn't that bad. The Hokage had sorted it out, so there's no problem." He smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Akira's with her now, probably just discussing some minor matters. Besides, we know how that wolf roll, she's a tough one."

That seemed to lift up Naruto's mood. "Oh right! Heh, I bet Granny's tearing her hair out at Akira right now."

Iruka chuckled. "You bet. Hey, how about this, I treat you and Akira to Ichiraku?"

Naruto's blue eyes grew wide as saucers. "Really?! Alright! You really are the best Iruka-sensei, dattebayo!" He ran towards the stall, excitement evident on his face. "C'mon Iruka-sensei I'm starving!"

Iruka grinned as he followed his student to their favorite ramen stand. When it comes to Naruto, nothing beats ramen to get him back on track.

* * *

Akira left the Hokage building feeling like she climbed a mountain and back. Whatever strength she mustered a while ago had vanished. Now she felt like she was nothing but a shell. It was already afternoon when she and the Hokage finished.

Beside her, Yuudai watched with worried eyes. It kept nudging her arm lightly, as if urging her to speak. But after today's events, Akira was too tired to even think.

"I'm sorry, Yuudai-kun," she whipered to the wolf. "I just...don't know anymore". She looked around her and stood watching as the villagers milled around, doing their tasks. Some threw her spiteful glances. Some pretended to ignore her. Others openly frowned at her.

She leaned against Yuudai for support. "I guess, it's just the two of us, eh Yuudai?" She forced a bitter smile. "It has always just been the two of us..."

Yuudai growled and transformed into his Alpha form. He now stood taller than Akira, and looked more vicious than usual. His fur grew thicker with streaks of silver, his teeth sharper and his wolf features more defined. He sat on his haunches, offering his back for Akira to ride on. She obliged.

Exhaustion crept up to her as she rode Yuudai and buried her face in his thick fur. "Thank you, Yuudai." she whispered to his ear. Yuudai stood up. He knew where to take her.

With that, the wolf let out a long howl, before dashing off into the forest.

* * *

Naruto was already on his second bowl when he heard a howl from a distance. Both he and Iruka looked up from the direction it came from. They knew it didn't mean good.

"That sounds like Yuudai," said Naruto, frowning.

"Yeah," Iruka agreed. "And that didn't sound right."

* * *

Akira was barely aware of her surroundings as Yuudai bounded across Konoha's deep forests. The trees blurred past and the wind blew in her face. The wolf's heavy paws left deep indentations on the soft ground. Up in the distance, Akira saw their destination and soon Yuudai slowed into a halt.

He padded gently towards the small clearing and when he neared a small bench, he lowered himself down and allowed Akira to alight.

Akira got down from Yuudai's back and sat down on the white bench. Her eyes took in the scenery before her. The sight of the familiar trees, the cool wind on her face and the quiet sounds of the forest seemed to lift all her pent-up emotions. This was her favorite training ground. Her very own sanctuary. She patted Yuudai's snout and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you Yuudai," shhe murmured. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Always my pleasure, Akira-hime."

Akira smiled and watched as Yuudai reverted to his usual form. He shrunk to his regular size, he unbared his fangs and his thick white and gray fur lost its silver streaks. His face lost its vicious growl and was instead replaced by his usual tame look. His intelligent gray eyes looked less sharp. Yuudai sat on his hind legs and looked up at his master.

"You know you can just call me Akira, without the honorifics," she said while patting his head. "And it's been a while since you talked to me in my language."

Yuudai gave a low growl. "I'm simply not used to it," the wolf replied with its deep voice. "Speaking in your human language still proves to be a challenge, Hime-chan. I guess I'll need more practice."

"For someone who claims to have faulty grasp of the human tongue, you sound good," Akira grinned. "Oh Yuudai-kun, I don't know what I'll do without you."

The wolf gave a low chuckle. "You won't have to do without me, Akira-hime. This is what I live for."

Akira gazed at her wolf fondly. She had spent her entire life with him by her side. He was her guardian, friend and brother. Their lives are twisted together in a way that nobody can grasp. Their relationship was more than master and pet. Theirs is a lifetime partnership.

Yuudai is no ordinary wolf. He is no ninja hound either. He has abilities that no ninja hound can do. He can perform jutsus and can speak in the human language. Yuudai comes from a lineage of ancient and powerful wolves that have made a pact to protect the Satsuna clan at all cost. His life was intertwined with Akira the moment she was born. He had pledged to protect her with his very life. Every Satsuna born was gifted with the ability to tame and form a bond with wolves. It is a mutual relationship: the wolves protect the Satsuna, and the Satsuna protect the wolves.

Satsuna Akira is no ordinary shinobi either. Aside from being jinchuriki of a creature nobody knew existed, she came from a clan that has the unique ability to summon, tame and control wolves. No other clan can exercise power over the wolves as they can. It is in their blood.

The said clan is also renowned for their Kekkei Genkai and their special Kenjutsu. Kenjutsu is the ability to use ninjutsu with weapons, but the Satsuna took it further. All Satsuna clan members are excellent swordsmen and along with their Kekkei Genkai which allows them to manipulate and combine any chakra nature, they were famed for their ability to infuse any type of jutsu on any weapons at their disposal. That made them formiddable foes during battles. Being a Satsuna, Akira had inherited all her clan's Kekkei Genkai and had been working hard to master all its secrets.

"Akira-hime?"

Akira woke up from her reverie when Yuudai spoke. "What is it, Yuudai?" she asked.

"You may not permit me to see into your thoughts but I can always tell when you are troubled," Yuudai said. "What are you thinking of, Hime-chan"?

Their pact with the wolves allows them to read each others' thoughts and communicate with their minds, but Yuudai and the rest of the Satsuna wolves cannot read Akira's thoughts. The bijuu in her prevents them from doing so.

Akira sighed deeply. She took off the hitaite from her arm and gazed at it, her green eyes reflected on the silver metal that bore Konoha's symbol.

"I was thinking...If I were to leave Konoha, would that make things easier for everyone?"

Her question hung in the forest air as birds chirped and leaves rustled around her. Suddenly, the small and peaceful clearing wasn't so peaceful anymore. The chirping of the birds suddenly ceased to sound merry to Yuudai's ears as he pondered over the meaning behind Akira's question.

"What do you mean, Hime?"

Akira gave a mirthless laugh. "Clearly, I am not welcome here," she said softly, pain lacing her voice.

"Do you mean...Are you planning...to really leave Konoha?"

Yuudai's gray eyes met with Akira's green, sad ones, and with that he knew. His master never says things she doesn't mean.

Yuudai stood and placed both of his paws on Akira's lap. Though he'd gladly follow Akira anywhere she goes, leaving the village doesn't seem to be a wise choice.

"But, Akira-hime, if you do that they will see you as a missing nin! You'll be in their wanted list and they'll go after us. It would be very unwise and a very dangerous thing to do."

"It may be dangerous, but I see no other way." She stood up and started pacing. "Have you not seen the way the villagers look at me? The way they speak about me, the way they regard us? Can you not see that I'm not welcome here? I've had enough. I was never welcome in this god-forsaken village, whatever grandma used to tell me. I am a jinchuriki, for crying out loud! No matter how you sugarcoat it, Konoha doesn't want me here!"

Akira closed her eyes and sighed. "I just...I just wish things were different." She opened her eyes, and Yuudai saw sadness in them.

The bitterness in her voice echoed in the empty forest. Yuudai is well aware of how her master feels, after all, those hateful glances and words thrown to her applies to him as well. Nobody wants a wild wolf prancing around the village. Especially the vicious kind like him.

But still, leaving the village seems not worth it, no matter how cruel it was to them.

"I hope you forgive me for saying this, Akira-hime," said Yuudai as he trotted over to where Akira was standing. "I don't mean any disrespect. But...I believe, leaving Konoha is not worth it..."

Yuudai flinched at the anger and sadness well mixed in her eyes. He continued, "I know the pain you bore for so long, Hime-chan. It may have been cruel to you, but...Akira-hime...no matter how you feel about it, Konoha is your home. You can't just turn your back on it."

Akira resumed her pacing. Yuudai was afraid that the sole Satsuna heir was angry at him, but seeing that she was silent meant that she's listening to his words. The loyal wolf followed his master as she continued to walk.

"It may have treated you unfairly, but you can't forget that Konoha served as a safe haven for Inoue-sama and Kimiko-sama when they were fleeing. At the very least, it gave you security. A place to call home."

Akira looked into Yuudai's gray eyes and saw the wisdom in his words. It is true that Konoha isn't exactly a wonderland, but she can't deny that in a way Yuudai is right. It is her home, no matter how dysfunctional it is.

But when she weighed it in her heart, she could still not erase the fact that it had treated her unfairly, and that it gave her more reasons to hate it than feel otherwise. Seventeen years worth of pain, disgust, anger all bottled up have finally surfaced.

_Konoha already has its hands full of one jinchuriki. It doesn't need another one._

She looked up at the sky. _'They won't have to worry about another jinchuriki now,'_ she thought. Akira squared her shoulders. The very idea she had been toying with for the past years is now firm in her mind. She will leave.

"I've made up my mind, Yuudai," she addressed the wolf, her piercing emeral eyes meeting his greys. "I've had enough." Akira gripped the katana in her hand tightly. "I'm leaving Konoha."

Yuudai growled and barked his protest. "But Akira-sama!"

"No, Yuudai listen to me! This isn't home. Home is where you're supposed to be happy, feel secure, safe and loved." Akira felt tears welling up in her chest but she stopped herself. "Home is where you're content, knowing that no matter who or what you are, you will be accepted. Home is where people smile at you, not treat you like a disease. Home is a place where you can have a normal existence." Her stare was steely, looking past the wolf, as if every painful moment in her life is playing back in front of her. "All the pain, all the lost opportunities for a normal existence that it witheld from me simply because I was born different...you think it's fair? The way they treated grandma, is that how you treat a person in your home? How we were shunned during the lowest points in our lives?" She shook her head. "I've had enough." she whispered. "I've had enough..."

She slung the katana on her back. She had made a choice. It was final.

Akira looked at the wolf that had stood by her side all her life. She knew how he felt. She approached him and kneeled in front of him. "Yuudai," she said gently. "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but I've made my decision. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. Just tell me and I'll set you free." Akira took a scroll from her pouch. Freeing Yuudai meant that she will never see the wolf again and will never be able to summon him anymore. It will sever the bond that was formed upon her birth.

Yuudai whimpered and bowed his head. Akira felt guilty for having to make him choose, but she doesn't have it in her heart to force Yuudai to follow her if he doesn't want to.

"How about Inoue-sama"? He asked in a low voice.

Akira sighed, remembering how her grandmother loved this village as if it was her own. Satsuna Inoue always told her granddaughter that no matter how the villagers treat her, in her heart, she will always come home to Konoha.

"Well, grandma's dead now, and if she's listening to me, I'm sorry but it can't be helped. I have no one to stay for." For a moment, the thought about her grandmother almost made her decision to waver, but she suppressed it quickly. She has to leave all emotions if she were to leave the village for good.

"Akira-hime," Akira looked at Yuudai. "I will go with you." He regarded her with seriousness in his sharp eyes. "I made a pact to be at your side always. Regardless of what you decide, it is my duty to protect you. I will go with you, Akira-hime."

His unwavering loyalty moved her to tears. "You know you don't have to, Yuudai."

The wolf gave a bow. "But I want to, Hime-chan."

Akira hugged her friend, her heart overflowing with gratitude. "Thank you, Yuudai."

"I will do whatever makes you happy, Akira-san. And if it means leaving Konoha, then I'll gladly follow you."

Akira stood up and so did Yuudai. She dried her eyes. They had been out for too long, and the forest was beginning to darken as evening approaches. When the moon finally took its place in the sky, Akira knew that it had sealed the decision she just made.

_'Goodbye Konoha.'_

* * *

__**Author's Notes:**

**I know this chapter wasn't much action and was more of talk and angst. Don't worry, I'm doing my best to write kickass action scenes, though I know they're not really my forte. Anyway, what do you guys think of the latest chapter? If you liked it, or has anything to say,, don't forget to post a review! Thanks a lot. :)**

**Cheers!  
~Akira**


	6. Yuujin (Friend)

**6**

"OH IT SURE FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK TO THE YOUTHFUL VILLAGE OF KONOHA!"

Tenten bopped the spandex-clad shinobi to the head. "Zip it, Lee! I've had enough of your youthful ramblings." She rubbed the muscles on her nape. "Oh, I'm so wiped out from that mission. I'll go ahead, you guys. I think I'll have a massage" She turned to the stoic ninja beside her. "You coming, Neji?"

The usually silent Hyuuga shook his head. "I'm going home." And without another word, he turned to his back to his teammates and went on his way.

The team's sensei, Gai, shook his head. "Ahh, that student of mine, Neji. He needs to tap into his power of youth more. Right Lee?"

Lee beamed, his teeth practically glinting in the sun. "Hai! Gai-sensei!" And together, the two spandex-clad shinobi marched into the sunset, chanting about the power of youth and how to unravel the secret power of...youth.

Tenten shook her head. Oh, her dysfunctional team. It was during times like these that she wished she belonged to some other team instead.

Lee and their sensei Gai are basically the same. They have the same haircut, the same beaming smile, the same green spandex, the same orange warmers and...wait for it...the same fascination with the power of youth. One would think that Lee is Gai's biological son, but believe it, he's not. But he might as well be, seeing that he very much idolized Gai to the point of being his mirror image. Lee is a very skilled taijutsu user, compensating for the fact that he is unable to use genjutsu and ninjutsu. He had acquired his skill through sheer hard work and determination. He has a cheerful disposition, though sometimes bordering on the extreme.

Tenten is the only female in Team Gai. Lee often refers to her as his "lovely youthful flower" which always earns him a scoff, slap or punch in the head depending on Tenten's mood. Dubbed by many as a "weapons mistress", Tenten has the natural affinity to anything bladed. She is a very skilled Chuunin, having been in many missions of different ranks. Appearance-wise, many would be attracted to Tenten's charm, as she possesses a cheerful face. She has chocolate-brown eyes, her dark brown hair tied in two buns at the sides of her head. She dons a long-sleeved white top with a chinese-collar, maroon pants and ninja sandals. Black gloves protect her hands from the elements and she carries a big scroll on her back, which during battles, she uses to summon her armada of weapons.

The third member of Team Gai is Hyuuga Neji. A member of the elite Hyuuga clan, he possesses the Hyuuga clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Byakuugan. It's an occular ability that allows him to see a person's chakra channels and with the Hyuuga clan's special techniques, they can block their opponent's chakra. Armed with a powerful Kekkei Genkai, superior skills and intellect, it is no surprise that among his peers, only Neji has been promoted to Jounin level. It is because of his sharp mind and multitude of abilities that he is hailed as a genius, a prodigy. He is a strange character though, owing to the fact that he is stoic, unusually quiet and guarded. He has long, dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, pale lavender eyes-a trademark of all Hyuuga-and well-defined features. He wears the traditional Hyuuga robes, his Konoha hitaite on his forehead and a pair of black pants. His mysterious aura and his naturally good looks made him quite popular with the girls.

Tenten watched as Lee and Gai disappeared into the distance, while Neji walked away towards the Hyuuga estate. She sighed. _Well, it's too late to request for a change in teams now,_ she thought. _After all we've been through..._she smiled fondly. _Oh what am I thinking? I love these guys to bits!_

And her eyes wandered over once more to the Hyuuga's retreating figure.

* * *

Akira exhaled slowly, aiming carefully at her target. She adjusted her aim fractionally to the left. Then, smooth as silk, she released the bow, sending a well-aimed arrow through the woods.

A faint thud sounded from the distance, indicating that she had hit her target. Yuudai barked and ran towards it. Akira followed suit. They reached the target board which she placed earlier 50meters away from where she previously stood. Akira smirked when she saw her arrow pierce the bull's eye...

...and went through the tree behind it.

"Guess I'm not rusty with the arrows after all," she said. She made a couple of hand signs and the bow on her hand along with her quiver of arrows disappeared. She and Yuudai started to make their way back to the clearing, Akira noting the time. They had been training since the crack of dawn which was their routine. At around 8 in the morning, Akira finishes training and heads back home to prepare for her morning class at the Academy which starts at 9. From 9am onwards, she holds class at the crummy space she calls the Ninja Academy.

Akira picked up her gear and slung them on her back.

_"You want a lift, Hime-chan?"_ Yuudai growled softly.

_"Thank you Yuudai-kun, but I can manage."_ As they dashed back to Akira's house, she thought of her decision to leave Konoha. Although she had made her mind to leave the village for good, she had decided to lay low for a while and wait for the right time to act. She doesn't want to attract the Hokage's attention and have the Black Ops after her tail. She's confident that she can look after herself, but messing with Konoha's elite shinobi isn't really fun. So for the meantime, she's back to her routine.

When she reached her house, she made herself a quick breakfast, showered and prepared for her class. Before she left she took one last look at her reflection in the mirror.

"One more day", she muttered to herself.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji opened the gates of the huge Hyuuga compound, noting the sounds that enveloped his surroundings.

Sounds of running feet, utensils, voices and the swishing that could only come from the Hyuuga's signature jutsu. All these marked the early morning activities of one of the prestiged clans of Konoha.

He stepped in the compound and made his way to his own room. He came face to face with his uncle, Hiashi. Neji bowed. "Good morning, Uncle," he greeted.

Hiashi regarded his nephew and gave a curt bow. "Good morning. I see you're back from your mission."

"Yes uncle."

"I assume it went well."

"Hai."

Hyuuga Hiashi gazed for a while at his nephew, noting how much he resembled his late twin brother, before speaking. "Hanabi is to attend the Academy in a while, I want you to accompany her."

Neji nodded, vaguely remembering that his cousin is now an Academy student. He went on to his room while his uncle went the opposite direction.

Such is how conversations are carried out in the Hyuuga household. Brief and concise. With Neji's innate personality though, it isn't really difficult.

He finally reached his room, which was at the furthest part of Branch family's compound. The distance from the Main House and the rest of the compound was what attracted Neji to claim this space as his own. Aside from that, it's nearness to the south gate of the Hyuuga residence made it possible for Neji to sneak out whenever he wants to. Besides, nobody really ventures near this part of the compound, and Neji likes to keep his distance from people.

He entered the simply furnished room and started unpacking quickly, wanting to have a bit of a shut-eye before going with Hanabi for his class. Neji frowned, remembering that he just came from a mission and had not slept for the past 24 hours. The last thing on his mind right now is to walk around the village with his young cousin, be ogled at and be knee-deep with kids once at the Academy. The Hyuugas have many servants but for some obscure reason, Hyuuga Hiashi has decided to make Neji, who was battle-worn, act as Hanabi's nanny.

"Great," Neji muttered under his breath. "Just what I needed."

That is how things worked in the Hyuuga clan: the Main House tells the Branch what to do. And the Branch House obeys, regardless. Or else the curse activates.

Finally undressed and done with unpacking, Neji lied down on his futon mattress and closed his eyes. Even if he had tried to repair his relations with the Main House, it is still a fact that he is a Branch House member and would forever be in service of the Main House, despite of his potential and unmatched skills. And though he had tried to rethink his previous belief about one's fate being unchangeable after he fought Naruto in the Chuunin Exams, Neji sometimes falls back to his old mindset. Especially in times like this.

He rose from the mattress, realizing that getting sleep would be impossible now. He glanced the clock on his cabinet.

"I guess sleep is not meant for shinobi," he muttered.

* * *

Akira glanced at her watch. She only have fifteen minutes left to reach the Academy.

"The kids will be ecstatic when they see I'm late," she said to Yuudai. "I can't have that. My life's goal is to make every kid's life a misery. So c'mon Yuudai."

Yuudai barked and wagged his tail, encouraging Akira to hop on his back. Akira shook her head.

"No need, Yuudai. Let's just hit the main road."

Yuudai growled in wonder before walking along with his master.

"I know we don't do this but it's the fastest way to the Academy," Akira explained. "It'll save us fifteen minutes."

Yuudai knew Akira hated walking along the main streets of Konohagakure but given their situation, the wolf knew Akira would risk it.

As they walked, people who saw them gaped and whispered among themselves. Akira's sharp ears caught most of what they're saying,

"She's still here? Why can't she just get lost?"

"Hey son, don't look at her. The wolf might eat you."

"I don't know why the Hokage allows some wild animals around. They're dangerous! And allow that freak to teach in the Academy? I won't let my daughter-"

"That jinchuuriki. She should just get lost with that Naruto kid!"

Akira felt anger rise up to her chest. _These people...they have no idea I can kill them in one swipe. _She clenched her fists, controlling her anger.

"Look nii-san! That's my sensei! And her wolf!"

Akira turned to see a young girl pointing excitedly at her. Her eyes noted the famous pale lavender ones of the girl. She remembered her as the Hyuuga. The quiet kid in the back.

"It's rude to point, Hanabi-sama."

Akira frowned slightly at the cool, quiet voice that spoke and looked at the man accompanying Hanabi. Same Hyuuga eyes. Same pale skin and demeanour. Familiar face and tone of voice. She recognized him as Hyuuga Neji.

For a while Akira stared at him, noting how he has changed during the years. She knew him to be the Hyuuga prodigy, and had heard some of the girls gush over him. She took in his tall, lean form, pale lavender eyes, long dark brown hair and calm, serious expression. His eyes bore through her, and Akira gave a curt nod, motioned for Yuudai, and walked away.

Neji followed her with his eyes. He only knows her by name and by the few stories he heard from Naruto, who apparently was a close friend of hers. He knew she was in his batch during their Academy days but he couldn't really remember her. After all, they weren't even acquaintances.

Just then he heard Hanabi gasp and tug at his sleeve. "Neji-niisan! We must hurry! If Akira-sensei gets to class before me, I'm doomed!"

Neji followed his cousin who was starting to walk fast. "Why?"

"She hates late students! Have you heard what she did to Takeo-kun?" Hanabi began to run and Neji lengthened his strides to keep up with her.

He saw her in his mind again. Those clear, green orbs. Tall slim form with a katana slung on her back. And her strangely huge wolf, standing proudly at her side. Neji smirked. _No wonder Hanabi is scared of her. _

"C'mon Hanabi-sama. Let's get you to class." Neji took his cousin's hand and performed a seal. A cloud of smoke surrounded them, and they were gone.

Thanks to Neji's jutsu, Hanabi arrived at the Academy with 5 minutes to spare.

"T-Thank you Neji-niisan!" the young girl beamed up at her cousin. "Would you be fetching me later?"

Neji sighed tiredly. "I don't think so, Hanabi-sama. But we'll see."

"Okay! Thanks again, Neji-niisan!"

Neji watched as Hanabi bounded off the steps towards the Academy. He silently prayed she gets to class on time. If Satsuna Akira punishes her for being late, he knew he'll never hear the end of it from Hiashi.

The image of the red-haired girl with green eyes and her wolf flashed again in his mind.

* * *

The bell rang, indicating the end of classes for the Academy students. Swarms of pupils bounded down the Academy steps, all eager to get home. Akira sat down behind her desk after dismissing her class and watched them as they file out of the classroom. Her eyes caught the silent Hyuuga kid slowly putting her stuff in her bag.

"You gotta move faster kid," she called to her.

The kid turned to her, accidentally knocking her bag down the floor. "S-sorry Sensei!" she said in surprise and bowed at her. Flustered, she knelt to pick up her scattered belongings.

Akira sighed. She makes sure that all her students are gone before she and Yuudai heads out to the training ground. Since she decided to have an examination for her students tomorrow, that would mean her time to train would be cut shorter, so she's quite in a hurry to leave the classroom.

She went over to the Hyuuga kid and helped her. "You know kid, you're small." The Hyuuga looked up at her, looking frightened. She handed her bag with all her things in. "You're small and lacks grit. You gotta have some leverage, or else you won't make it." She looked at her thoughtfully. "Try working on speed, uhh..."

"H-Hanabi," the girl said, a shy smile on her lips. "Thank you Sensei. I'll be faster n-next time."

Akira smirked. "Go for it."

Just then Yuudai barked and Akira turned to the window to see her wolf peering inside. She looked at Hanabi.

"Go home now, Hanabi."

Hanabi nodded. "Yes Sensei!" She watched her run out of the classroom. Yuudai gave an impatient bark.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Shut it Yuudai. I'm coming." She slung her katana on her back and went out the window to meet Yuudai. She and Yuudai was about to head towards the forest when she saw Hanabi standing alone at the Academy's doorway. Akira looked around. The Academy's quite deserted now. She shook her head and walked over to her.

"Hey, aren't you going home yet?" she asked Hanabi.

The girl looked around him uncertainly. "Umm...I-I'm waiting for...ummm-"

Akira remembered that the girl always has someone fetching her. "None of your nannies around?" she asked with a smirk. _Seriously, how old's the kid that she needs a nanny for? Oh well, she's rich so..._

Hanabi blushed as she looked at her sensei. She finds her beautiful but she's scary. "I-I think Neji-niisan would fetch m-me. I'm not sure though." She looked down. "I-I'll just go home then."

Akira rolled her eyes. The kid looks pathetic as she watched her walk away. And not to mention vulnerable. Like she'll die by just tripping.

_"Yuudai c'mon. Let's walk the poor thing home."_

_"But Akira-hime. How about our training?"_

_"We'll get to that. If this kid dies while going home, I'll have a bunch of Hyuugas after my ass screaming vengeance. Just look at her, a stray stone can kill her. Poor thing..."_

_"Alright. Want me to carry her on my back?"_

_"Yes please, Yuudai-kun."_

Akira placed a hand on her hips. "We'll walk you home Hanabi. Let's go."

Hanabi's eyes widened. "S-sensei?"

"You heard me. This is a one-time offer. You're my responsibility, no matter how that sucks." She growled softly. "Now c'mon kid. You ride his back."

Yuudai lowered himself down as Akira lifted the young Hyuuga girl and placed her on the wolf's back. Hanabi looked both surprised and scared.

"Hold on to his fur," she said to the kid. "Your cousin being late threw us off schedule so this won't be a walk in the park thing."

Akira adjusted her ponytail and gave Yuudai a thumbs up. In a second they were off, with Hanabi holding on the wolf tightly.

* * *

They reached the Hyuuga compound in less than ten minutes. Yuudai looked expectantly at Akira as she walked towards the gates.

"Impressive," she muttered to herself. She knocked three times. The gate opened fractionally as a man peered out.

"Yes, what do you-" the man gasped. "Hanabi-sama! What are you doing on that-"

"We came to bring her home," Akira interrupted the man. "Hanabi was the only kid left at the Academy." She frowned a bit. "I can't leave her there obviously."

The man looked at Akira more carefully, taking in her tall built, red hair and green eyes. His gaze then fell on the wolf and Akira saw recognition flash across his features.

"You're that Satsuna girl..."

Akira's hand automatically went to her katana. She did not like the way this man said her last name. She had half a mind to cut off his tongue right here, right now.

Hanabi sensed the tension building between her sensei and Toru. "T-Toru-san, she is my s-sensei. She helped me get home."

Toru looked away from Akira and bowed respectfully at Hanabi. "I apologize Hanabi-sama." Then turning to Akira, he bowed too although grudgingly. "I'm sorry too, Satsuna-san."

Akira merely smirked as Yuudai lowered himself to allow Hanabi to alight. The young Hyuuga looked up at Akira with bright eyes and a smile.

"Thank you Akira-sensei! And to your wolf too." Hanabi looked around. "Hey Toru-san! I-is Neji-niisan here?"

Toru shook his head. "I don't think so, Hanabi-sama."

The young Hyuuga frowned. "Oh. I-I wanted him to meet..." she looked up at Akira, slightly blushing before turning to Toru again. "I-I wanted him to meet Akira-sensei. But I guess not. T-thank you again, A-Akira-sensei."

She shrugged. "Don't mention it." Akira pat Yuudai's back. "C'mon Yuudai-kun."

And without another word, the pair dashed off to the forest.

* * *

"Let's try that combination again, Yuudai," Akira said, inspecting the damage they had done to the tree. They had been training for 3 hours now. Akira had decided to focus on their combination attacks. It's been a while since she last used it.

Yuudai got into position beside Akira as she mustered enough chakra on her feet.

_"Ready?"_

_"Yes, Hime-chan."_

_"One, two...Garuga! __**(Translation: Fang Over Fang!)**__"_

Akira and Yuudai drilled through the trees surrounding their training ground. This combination jutsu is the same jutsu the Inuzuka clan specializes in, except Akira tweaked it for her own use.

Instead of just drilling in one direction, Akira and Yuudai can go into different directions and infuse the attack with any chakra nature. Akira can now combine wind and fire into her Garuga. Since Akira and Yuudai can communicate with their minds, they can change directions while maintaining the momentum of their attack.

_"Go left Yuudai!"_ Akira ordered her wolf while she maneuvered to the right. When they met in the middle, both Akira and her wolf were panting. She surveyed the damage they done and grinned. The perimeter of the clearing they call their training ground was filled with debris, broken tree trunks, leaves. The ground had deep indentations, remnants of their jutsu.

Akira smirked and placed a hand on Yuudai's head. "Great job, Yuudai! We'll try something new next time."

"A new jutsu?" Yuudai asked in his deep voice.

"More like another modification," Akira replied with a smirk. "Remember my previous attempt to incorporate lighting in Fang Over Fang? Yeah, I want to work on that. And a couple of Taijutsu-based combinations too."

Yuudai barked gleefully. "That's more like it." Yuudai prefers Taijutsu than Ninjutsu. He likes being able to decapitate his enemies with his bare paws and fangs than have the elements do it for him.

Akira smirked at her loyal wolf. "Okay, but for now, we grab something to eat then get home." She ruffled his fur playfully as they walked home. "Care for some ramen?" When Yuudai growled in protest, Akira can't help but laugh. "Okay, okay. I eat ramen, while you hunt. Just meet me at home, alright?"

When they reached the main road, Akira gave her wolf a pat. "Alright Yuudai. I'll see you."

_"Be careful, Akira-hime."_

_"Don't worry about me Yuudai. Meet me at home after you hunt. See you!"_

Akira watched as Yuudai disappeared in a puff of smoke. Being a carnivore, he prefers uncooked meat and the thrill of hunting, that's why Akira allows him to hunt outside the village at times. The Hokage is aware of this and had given Konoha shinobi orders not to harm the wolf if ever they encounter it outside the village perimeters.

After she was sure that Yuudai's doing okay, Akira started walking towards her favorite ramen stand.

* * *

"Hey Teuchi!" she greeted.

"Akira!" the old man beamed at her. "It's been a while. How you doin'?"

"Fine," she replied while settling down on a stool. "I'm kinda starving though. I'll order the usual, but make it large."

"With extra beef?"

Akira chuckled at the old cook. "Yes please. And pronto."

"Heheh. You got it!"

As Teuchi prepared Akira's ramen, she heard someone yell her name in the distance.

"Akira-chan! Akira-chan oi!"

She shook her head. Only one person can make such a racket. She peered and waved towards the loud, orange-clad ninja running towards her.

"Naruto!" She smiled at him. She suddenly felt nostalgic towards her blonde friend. It has been a while since she hung out with him.

Akira and Naruto became friends way back before Akira was given a teaching post at the Academy. She smiled as she remembered how a bowl of ramen, insulting words and a back alley helped in getting her to know Naruto, who she considers as her closest friend.

_Akira nodded as she received her payment for her latest mission. She was tasked to assisst an old landlady with the latest apartment that she wished to repair. It was an easy task, and that also means the pay is low. Akira wanted to tear her hair out of frustration, but since she can't, Akira settled for the measly "reward". On her way after the stupid mission, Akira and Yuudai decided to celebrate in one of the restaurants in the village._

_"Hey, you can't eat here!"'_

_Akira squared her shoulders defiantly. "And why?"_

_The waiter smirked and pointed to Yuudai. "We don't serve dog food." He then glared at Akira. "And no beasts allowed!"_

_Akira felt her anger boil. She grabbed the man by the collar. "Say it again," she growled to the man's face. She can take the insults, but drag Yuudai into it and be ready to pay like hell._

_The man trembled in fear as Akira's grip on his neck tightened. This is the first time he came face to face with the rumored jinchuriki, and the anger in her eyes made him believe the creature in her is actually staring at him back._

_"I-I said...y-you can't e-eat h-h-here"_

_With an anry growl Akira threw him on the ground. On her signal, Yuudai approached the man slowly, snapping his jaw and looking more vicious than usual. The man began to crawl backwards._

_"Help me! Help!" he screamed in fright. "Please stop her!"_

_This caught the other villagers attention and they began to converge towards Akira, Yuudai and the man. Akira knew this meant danger. Sure, she wanted nothing but to retaliate to the insult the man did to her and her wolf, but killing innocent people isnt't really what she wants. When she saw that a small crowd has begun to form and some villagers were running to chase her, Akira decided it was time to disappear for the time being. _

_"Yuudai, c'mon!" She and the wolf bounded away._

_"Quick! They're getting away!"_

_"Catch her and that stupid wolf!"_

_Akira and Yuudai ran, their speed unmatched. They turned left and accidentally crashed into someone._

_"Hey that hurts!"_

_Akira barely had time to apologize. "Sorry."_

_She was about to run again when the boy grabbed her arm. "Wait I know you!"_

_Irritated, she wrenched her arm away from him. "Let go!" Just then she heard the villagers closing on her. She gave the blonde boy a seething look and pushed him aside. "Get out of my way!" _

_The boy grabbed her arm again. "Wait, I can help-"_

_She tried to break free again but the boy held her arm tighter. "Let me go, you dumbass!" she snarled at him, slightly panicking as the sound of the angry mob closing in on her. Yuudai growled at the boy too._

_The blonde boy only held her arm tighter, it actually hurt. "Look, I know they're after you! C'mon!" He then dragged her along and Akira had no choice but to follow the blonde boy as they ran on the alleys of Konoha. She wasn't sure how long they ran through mazes and back streets, but when they finally stopped, Akira's ribs were hurting and she was panting heavily, and so was the boy._

_"Wh-here are we?" she asked when she was able to catch her breath._

_The boy leaned against the wall. "B-back alley." He looked up at her. "I used to hide here a lot."_

_Akira frowned and stared at the blonde boy carefully. He had blue eyes, bright blonde hair and cat-like markings on his face. He was clad in an orange jacket and pants. _

_"Who are you?" she demanded. "And why did you help me?"_

_"Uzumaki Naruto," he replied. "And I'm gonna be Hokage so don't underestimate me! Believe it!"_

_Akira smirked. At one glance the kid looked normal. But when he opened his mouth like that... "You're a complete retard." she said which made Naruto wince a bit._

_"Hey! I saved your life back there!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly._

_Akira rubbed Yuudai's head absentmindedly. "Err...not really, but thanks." She peered out of the alley. When she sensed that it's safe to come out, she and Yuudai walked out from the dark alley, with Naruto close behind them._

_"Why were you running from people anyway?" Naruto asked. _

_"None of your business," she snapped at him. She was tired, hungry, and definitely not in the mood to chat._

_"You're Satsuna Akira,right?"_

_She suddenly turned to face him, and Naruto fell back, hitting the ground._

_"Ow! Why did you stop all of a-"_

_Akira glared at him. "How did you know my name? Who are you really?!"_

_Naruto stood up. "I told you already I'm Uzumaki N-"_

_"Don't give me that crap. Did the Hokage send you to tail after me?!"_

_"No! I'm not tailing after you or what! Geez...your wolf's scaring me, would you keep him away?"_

_"I'll have him pounce on you if you don't start telling me why you know me. I never told you my name and I swear I've never met you before. Now spill, idiot."_

_Naruto looked at Yuudai and her before sighing. "Okay, okay. I know you because..." he paused, as if suddenly unsure how to go on. Akira growled in impatience and started to walk away._

_'Stupid blonde!' she thought. She was a few paces away when Naruto spoke._

_"You're a jinchuriki too."_

_Akira froze in her tracks. Slowly, she turned to Naruto, and saw him staring back at her, all humor from his blue eyes gone. _

_"I know how it feels to be a jinchuriki." He continued. "Because I am too. And...I...I know you're lonely."_

_Akira clenched her fists at her sides. Uzumaki Naruto...suddenly, a wave of recognition hit her. The Kyuubi boy! He's the 'Nine-tails kid' those people are talking about._

_'He-he's a jinchuriki like me.' Finally meeting someone like her was overwhelming._

_Naruto approached her. " I know it's not much, but I know you feel alone. I do too. That's why...that's why I want to be your friend."_

_Akira's eyes widened in shock. "Friend?" The thought seemed alien to her. Why would someone want to befriend a monster? "Why do you want to be my friend?"_

_Naruto looked at her with determination and kindness in his bright blue eyes. "Because even jinchuriki like us deserve to be accepted and recognized."_

_Akira stared at amazement at Naruto. Somehow, something in him made her want to believe him. Can it be true? That even a jinchuriki like her has a chance at a normal existence?_

_She saw the honesty in his bright blue orbs and in his genuine smile. His aura was bright and warm, and it was infectious. Before Akira knew it, she was smiling at him, wanting to give the friendship he offered a shot._

_She took his outstretched hand, and in that gesture, she made her very first friend._

"Oi! Earth to Akira!"

Akira snapped back from her thoughts and saw Naruto waving his arms in front of her face. She laughed. "Alright, alright! Sorry!"

Naruto grinned and sat on the stool next to her. "Heh. You were obviously struck by my good looks!"

"Pompous brat," Akira smirked at him. "Though I must say, you're looking good since I last saw you."

Naruto grinned, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Really?"

Akira rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, you're still the snotty kid I knew. Just taller."

"Oh yeah? Well you're still..uhh...still..."

Akira turned to Naruto, watching him think of an insult for her. His eyes skimmed over her from head to toe and his blush deepened.

"You're still...ummm... Argh! Forget it!" He crossed his hands on his chest. "I'll think of something, you just wait!"

Akira giggled. "Sure thing, Naruto." The blonde shinobi just stuck his tongue out at her which made Akira grin. "Real mature."

Just then Teuchi brought them their food: Akira's miso ramen with extra beef strips and Naruto's miso ramen, extra large and without menma. They shared a conniving grin before digging into their bowls. Ramen, obviously, is just one of the many things the close friends have in common.

"So," Akira said when her initial hunger pangs have disappeared, "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you around for a while."

"I've been out on missions," Naruto replied, his mouth full of noodles. Akira found it strange that the boy could still speak. "And guess what! I've got this super cool jutsu now, dattebayo!"

"Great for you Naruto!" Akira said. "You've improved a lot, I can tell."

Naruto preened, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Gee, thanks Akira-chan!" He smiled at his red-haired friend. That's one thing he likes about her. She just knows what to say. "How about you?" It was his turn to ask. "Everything cool at the Academy?"

Akira made a face. "C'mon, don't pretend you don't know, Naruto."

The blonde just looked at Akira, obviously clueless as he stuffed his face with ramen. Akira sighed and rolled her eyes. Naruto may have improved in Ninja skills but he's still as dumb as ever.

"It's the same old stuff, okay?" Akira said, jabbing one stray menma in her bowl with her chopsticks. "I teach the kids, I get bored, some stupid git defies my house rules, I spice things up a bit, I get complaints, I plead my case to the Hokage, the old woman refuses and traps me in the village...repeat until fade."

Naruto chuckled. "I heard that thing about the wolf." He gave a mischievous grin at his best friend. "Totally badass."

Akira smirked. "Damn right."

The two shinobi were silent for a while as they savored their food. Naruto could not help but look at his redhead friend. Sure, he had always known that she's pretty-he'd heard some of the boys at their batch talk about her-but she looked even prettier than the last time he saw her. Her red hair was up to her waist now, she was fairer and...

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to see Akira smiling sweetly at him.

"If you don't stop gawking at me, Yuudai would be more than happy to snap your head off."

Naruto blushed at having been caught staring and then turned pale at the thought of the huge wolf beheading him with its jaws. He may be Akira's close friend but he never got used to the huge wolf at her side. And that sweet smile of hers...no wonder Konohamaru always yaps about her being scary.

"Ahehehe...sorry Akira-chan..." he rubbed the back of his head, grinning.

Akira merely shook her head. "It's okay. I get that a lot. And you're lucky Yuudai's out hunting." Then an evil glint crossed her features. "Although I don't mind doing the dirty work myself." And she turned to Naruto, her katana barely unsheathed, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Naruto raised his hand in defense. "Ehehe...Akira-chan...ummm..."

"Nah I was just kidding." Akira sat back on her stool and grinned at him, all malice gone. "I was just messing with you, Naruto. Relax!" She laughed when he sighed in relief. "Besides, I know you'd go all Kyuubi on me."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As if. Pervy Sage made some sort of jutsu that strengthened my seal so... " Naruto shrugged and continued with his third bowl of ramen.

Akira watched him fondly as he rapidly finished his bowl of ramen and ordered for a refill. Naruto was more than a friend to her, he was already like a brother. Something in that talkative, blonde shinobi made her put her trust in him and believe. _'Must be what they call charisma,' _she thought. Come to think of it, he has gone a long way.

Somewhere in the distance they heard a howl. Akira turned to the direction of the sound, recognizing it as Yuudai.

_'He must be done hunting.' _Akira looked at Naruto who was still stuffing his face full of ramen. "Hey Naruto. As much as I'd like to stay and chat, I gotta go."

The blonde hurriedly swallowed. "What? Why?"

Akira shrugged apologetically. "Well, I still have a class tomorrow. And Konohamaru's class will be having their exams and I'm one of the proctors."

Naruto pouted. "Just five more minutes?" He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Akira laughed. "Ha! As if your puppy eyes works on me. No, Naruto, I'm sorry."

The blonde slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Sucks, though. It's been like, forever, since we hung out."

"Don't exaggerate." She placed some money on the table and stood up. "Next time I'm free, we can go out." She ruffled Naruto's hair playfully. "Bye Naruto-baka!"

Naruto scowled as he fixed his hair. "No fair. You always get to mess up my hair but I can't mess up yours."

Akira smirked. "Try it blondie and I'll scream rape." She gave him a playful wink when she saw his horrified expression. "Bye! I'll see you!"

She was halfway down the street when Naruto caught up with her.

"Hey Akira-chan!" he said. "I'll walk you home." He grinned. "And I'll help you with that exam you're talking about."

"And spill all the answers to Konohamaru? No thanks."

Naruto feigned offense at her answer. "Aww. But I won't tell, dattebayo!"

Akira casually slung an arm around his shoulders. "Sorry mate. I can oblige with you walking me home, but the exam thing? Sorry but no can do. Besides, Iruka-sensei will kill me if he finds out you've been helping Konohamaru cheat."

"I told you already. I wont-"

"Yeah, yeah. And I told you already-NO!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'll walk you home."

* * *

The walk back home seemed shorter to Akira as she and Naruto talked about trivial things. They joked around, laughed and just acted plain silly. Akira admitted that the only time she can laugh like mad is when Naruto is around. Seriously, the guy's a walking joke!

Then, Naruto began sharing his missions and Akira could not help but feel all the more fond of the blonde. She loved listening to his stories, especially the missions he went to. Since Akira had never ventured so far away from the village, hearing the blonde's adventures (though she's sure he stretches some stuff a bit) makes her feel as if she's on those missions too.

But afterwards, she'll feel envious of him. And then she'll hate herself for harboring ill feelings towards her best friend who had done nothing but care for her.

_I really should just leave the village altogether_, she thought.

They were quiet for a while as they walked through the back streets of Konoha. Naruto knew of his friend's predicament, and as much as he wanted to change the villager's view of her, he knew that it won't happen over night. Strangely, Naruto feels protective of Akira, like she's a sister of his. And he'll do anything for her, the same way he'll do anything for any of his friends.

As Akira's house loomed near, they saw a big white and gray wolf standing at a distance, it's gray eyes sharp and alert. Akira whistled softly and the wolf bounded towards them.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared at the wolf running towards them. What's that in his mouth? He paled when Yuudai was near enough for him to see that it was a piece of bloody meat that the wolf carried.

"Aaack! Akira-chan, he killed somebody!"

Akira rolled her eyes at the blonde shinobi quivering and looking pale beside her. Yuudai growled at Naruto and barked ferociously, which only made Naruto freak out more.

"Aaaahhh! Akira-chan we must do something! He-he-someone could be dead! Aaahh-OW!"

Akira smacked the blonde's head with the butt of her katana. "Dumbass! Someone would definitely die if you don't keep your trap shut!" She slung her katana on her back and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "And that someone is a certain blonde. Not to mention dumb."

Naruto's eyes travelled from Akira's red hair, to Yuudai's white and grey fur before finally gulping. "Hehe. S-sorry A-akira..."

Akira released Naruto and sighed exasperatedly. She turned to Yuudai and gave him a weary smile, to which the wolf only shook his head.

_"Your friend sure is stupid, Hime-chan."_

_"I know Yuudai. But I love him like a brother so please don't kill him."_

_"I will try my very best, Hime."_

Akira glanced at Naruto who was still pale and could not tear his eyes off the huge chunk of meat in Yuudai's mouth.

_"Yuudai, please go on ahead. He's still creeped out by that meat in your mouth."_

Yuudai rolled his eyes and growled softly at Naruto. _"And he calls himself shinobi,"_ The wolf sighed. _"Very well then, Hime-chan. I'll go ahead."_

_"Thank you Yuudai-kun."_

When Yuudai had turned around and ran towards the house, Naruto sighed deeply in relief, the color coming back to his face.

"What was that about?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Akira gave a snort. "You tell me. You were the one freaking out." With a huff she walked towards her house, shaking her head lightly. "I can't believe you're still not used to Yuudai by now."

Naruto caught up with her. "Akira-chan, I will never get used to something as huge as Yuudai-san. I've never seen a wolf grow that big! Besides he was only up to your leg when I last saw him!" He pointed an accusing finger at the redhead. "What are you feeding him anyway? Growth enhancers?! Human meat?!"

Akira smacked the blonde the second time. "Baka! Yuudai's not on special diet! He's naturally big! You should've seen the other Satsuna wolves, Yuudai's a midget compared to them. And seriously, growth enhancers?! HUMAN MEAT?! I could kill you for...ugh...never mind."

"Okay, okay. But still, he's way bigger than Akamaru. I'm not even used to seeing Akamaru that large either."

"That's because he's a Ninken," Akira snapped at him. "They're different from wolves!"

Naruto made a face. "Fine. But that thing with the meat earlier. That was creepy, dattebayo...what was that meat anyway? Was it human-"

Akira whirled and glared at the talkative blonde before her. "Yuudai don't eat humans! That was deer in his mouth! I told you a while back that he went hunting, didn't I?"

Naruto frowned before a wave of realization hits him. "Oohh...riiigghhtt...I remember." he grinned apologetically at Akira. "Sorry, must've slipped my mind, ahehehe..."

Akira shook her head. "And you call yourself shinobi," she muttered. "You're lucky you're my best pal."

When they finally reached Akira's house, Yuudai was not in sight, to which Naruto was grateful. The huge wolf really scared him.

"Well, we're here. In one piece. No thanks to you." Akira faced her blonde friend who she noticed was smiling in an odd way. "Hey, what's with you Naruto?"

Naruto remained smiling. "Nothing. I'm just glad."

Akira eyed her friend suspiciously. "About what?"

"About...this. And...ummm..." Naruto started blushing. "I'm just happy to hang out with you, Akira-chan."

The redhead's features softened. "Me too, Naruto."

There was a short pause before the blonde's eyes widened. "Hey, I've got an idea. Let's train together! I'll show you the new jutsu I'm talking about!"

Akira grinned. "Sure. I'll love that."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Eh? Not so soon. I have class, remember?"

"Afternoon then?" Naruto stared at her with his puppy eyes. "Please?"

Akira giggled. "Fine. Geez, you're so eager. It's not as if I'm going away."

"Okay! Tomorrow afternoon, then! I'll fetch you from the Academy. Hah, I am so gonna kick your butt!" Naruto grinned at her, excitement in his eyes. "Bye Akira-chan!"

She waved at him. "Bye Naruto!" As she watched him walk away, a strange wave of emotions she can't fathom washed over her.

Yuudai watched his partner stare at the blonde's retreating figure.

"Akira-hime..."

"I...I just..." she opened her eyes and Yuudai saw that there are tears in them. "It would be hard not to see him again." Akira bowed her head. "Naruto's like a brother to me."

Yuudai nudged Akira's s hand with his muzzle. "I know it is difficult, Hime-chan. Despite being quite stupid, I know that boy cares so much about you. But I trust in your decision, Hime."

Akira ruffled his fur. "Thank you Yuudai-kun."

"When do we leave?"

"When the opportunity comes. Don't worry, it won't be long."


	7. Nagatabi (Long Journey)

**7**

The children looked at one another in uncertainty and wonder, and then back to the shiny kunai deeply embedded on their desks.

It was another ordinary day at the Ninja Academy. Today though, Akira was holding a test and again, the kunai on her pupils' desks are part of her famed "unconventional" methods of teaching. As she began to prepare her test materials, she could hear the hushed tones of her students, wondering what the kunai are for.

She stood in front of her desk and addressed the class.

"Today you will be having your exams. This will be to evaluate what you have learned in the past week. This examination has 2 parts: written and practical. Your written exams will start now while your practical exams will start next week. I will give the coverage for the practical exams later after your test. In order for you to pass this trimester, you have to pass both written and practical exams."

She paced slowly towards the kids. "Now, for your written exam. The test is composed of 3 parts. Part 1 is identification. Part 2 is matching type and Part 3 is essay. If you listened to me attentively during class, then this test will be easy for you. But knowing that most of you don't listen to me, I am sure that cheating is inevitable. And that, is where those kunai come in."

Akira paused and saw the kids look at the kunai on their desk with fright and worry in their young eyes. She continued. "The kunai I placed on you desks will allow me to monitor who's cheating and who's not. Any cheating methods you might try will be futile because with those chakra-imbued kunai, I will be able to sense your movements. I will also be able to hear your whispers if ever you plan to speak with your seatmate during the test." She smirked. "So if I caught you cheating, I can easily manipulate the kunai and...really, just don't bother cheating okay?"

The children only nodded and Akira sensed their fright. What she actually told them was only half-truth. While the kunai are indeed chakra-imbued, her main reason for placing kunais on their desks is only psychological. She merely want to scare them enough so as they would not cheat. And although she's getting tired of her teaching post, she really has no intention of killing her students. She's not as bloodthirsty as the villagers make her out to be.

"If there are no more questions, you may begin the test. Good luck."

* * *

Akira made a couple of hand signs. "Katon: Hibashiri! _(Trans: Fire Style: Running Fire)" _A stream of fire emerged from the ground as she aimed for Naruto who was just recuperating from her attack. The stream of fire quickly encircled Naruto, smoke swiftly rising up and causing the blonde shinobi in the center to cough.

Akira perched on top of a tree, watching on and anticipating Naruto's next move. They were training in the forest. Earlier that day, after Akira's class, Naruto dropped by the Academy to fetch Akira, eager to show her his new jutsu. Their training erupted to a friendly sparring match.

Knowing Naruto's fondness for Kage Bunshin, Akira knew that the Naruto she trapped in her Hibashiri could just be a clone. The real Naruto could be hidden somewhere, waiting to catch her off-guard. With her Kekkei Genkai, she tried to sense his movements through the ground and the surrounding trees. She knew that Naruto was never one to sit still and thus would be having difficulty concealing himself. Her ears picked up rustling somewhere ahead of her and true enough, three Narutos came rushing out.

"Ha! Take this!" The three Naruto aimed punches at her. Akira who was atop Yuudai easily dodged his attack. Akira leapt from Yuudai and quickly manipulated her Hibashiri towards Naruto. Her fire jutsu took the shape of an arc and with this she lashed at Naruto, causing his two clones to dispel. The remaining Naruto dodged her fire arc.

"Argh! I always forget about your Kekkei Genkai!" He yelled, aiming a kick at her which Akira blocked with her arm. "Being able to control fire..."

"And wind, water, lightning, earth," Akira said, landing her elbow on his face. Naruto slid backwards, the blow slightly stunning him. "All chakra natures. Sorry kid, I can't help it."

Naruto wiped the blood from his nose. "And I'm fighting two against one. No fair!"

Akira glanced at Yuudai who was quietly sneaking behind Naruto, taking opportunity that the blonde was distracted. She smirked. "Think of this as preparation when you challenge Kiba to a fight. His fighting style does not differ much with mine and Yuudai's." Without waiting for Naruto's reply, Yuudai rushed to him and hit him with a Garuga to the back. As Naruto was thrown forward, Akira rushed head on, making hand signs. She summoned a bo staff and infusing it with wind chakra she hit Naruto on the stomach. Her attack caused him to be thrown backwards hitting multiple trees.

And then he pooffed.

Akira gasped in surprise. _What the- when did he make a substitute? _Her eyes scanned the training area, her ears trying to pick up his movements.

"Yuudai, find him," she commanded.

Yuudai who was in his alpha form, growled fiercely towards a clump of bushes. Akira immediately threw kunais at the bushes and she heard poofs and smoke from where she hit her target.

Clones?

Just then she sensed his incredible chakra. To her right. Up ahead. To her left... In fact... He was all around her!

"Never underestimate Uzumaki Naruto!"

She looked up to find Naruto and his multiple shadow clones. The real Naruto had his rasengans ready, aiming for her.

Her eyes widened in surprise, noting that he wielded two rasengan, one in each hand, and it was larger than usual and was more chakra-infused. He had indeed gotten better.

Just when Naruto's rasengan could hit Akira, she and Yuudai disappeared.

It was too late for Naruto to cancel his rasengan and with a loud crash, he hit the ground. When the smoke had cleared and all his shadow clones gone, Naruto stared in amazement at his surroundings.

_Where did she go?_ He looked around and saw that the vicinity was almost in total ruin, as their powerful jutsus had demolished the nearby trees. She couldn't be hiding underground since he hit the earth with his rasengan. If she was underground, then he could've hit her already.

He looked up at the sky. She is a powerful ninja but she couldn't possibly be hiding in the clouds.

Just then, he felt some movement in his body. More specifically, his stomach.

Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, wondering if the Kyuubi had broken the seal. _But that's impossible. Besides, this feels...different... _The strange churning within him increased and Naruto suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

_What's going on with me?_ He wondered as he dropped on his knees. He started feeling dizzy and sick. _Akira_...

To his horror, a hand began to come out of his stomach. A human hand. The hand slowly crept out and made its way to his throat. Another hand emerged, followed by a familiar face. Naruto watched in horror as flaming-red hair crept out of his stomach. The body turned.

"Looking for me?" Akira taunted in a strange, high-pitched voice, her body still connected with Naruto's stomach.

Paralyzed with fear, Naruto was unable to do anything as Akira began to slowly grip his throat with her hands, locking him in a vice-like grip.

Naruto felt his lungs scream for air. And yet he can't move, completely trapped in Akira's genjutsu. His vision began to blur and then, there was darkness.

...

...

And there was light.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in confusion. He saw Akira sitting in front of him, with Yuudai beside her. They were watching him, amusement in their eyes.

"I guess I won," Akira said with a triumphant grin. Yuudai barked.

Naruto looked around, taking in the broken trees, his and Akira's bruises and singed clothes. "What the hell happened?!"

"You were trapped in my genjutsu," Akira explained with a smirk on her face. "Though I must say, you did put up quite a fight."

Naruto shook his head as if to clear it. "But..when did you cast it on me?"

"When I hit you with the staff."

Realization dawned on Naruto and he stared at Akira in amazement. So that's it! He slapped his forehead upon realizing Akira's skill.

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed. "I totally forgot about your kenjutsu! Argh! I demand a rematch!"

Akira laughed in amusement. "Chill it, kid. Let me see your injuries." She smiled as Naruto grudgingly held out his arms covered in bruises from taijutsu.

Akira had been a student of Tsunade for a short time, and it wasn't enough for her to pick up the complicated skills necessary for her to be a medic-nin. Fortunately, said Sanin taught her chakra control and the manipulation of her Yin and Yang chakra, which proved effective in battle but not sufficient for healing. Akira sighed.

"Minor injuries," she said. "You could have them checked by a medic, but I think those will heal on their own."

"I'll just ask Sakura-chan to heal them, I guess," Naruto replied. There was a short pause between the two shinobi.

"Hey, you don't have to feel frustrated," she told her blonde friend. "As I've said, you have gotten so much better. You have refined your rasengan and your tactics have become sharper. You're awesome, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Akira. "I'm not frustrated." He saw Akira raise an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Okay, okay. I am a bit disappointed at myself. But other than that, I'm amazed at you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I never thought you'd be using genjutsu. And the last time we trained, you weren't as skilled at fire nature before."

Akira shrugged. "I've been training."

"Yeah I figured." Naruto looked at her thoughtfully. "Hey. You trained with Tsunade-baachan, right? So you're a medic-nin too?"

"I'm not a medical ninja. I just happened to pick up a few tricks when I was training briefly with Tsunade-sama. Nothing fancy."

Naruto stood up. "Oh right." he offered his hand to Akira and she took it. He hoisted her up.

"Thanks for the training, Naruto," she said. "You've gotten so much better, I won't be surprised if you became Hokage in the future."

Naruto beamed in glee. "Ha! Sure I will! I will get stronger and I'll become Hokage! I will get Sasuke back, dattebayo!"

A shadow crossed Akira's features at the mention of Sasuke's name but it was gone as fast as it came. She gave Naruto a small smile.

"I trust in you, Naruto." Suddenly she reached up and looped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him down slightly, such that their eyes met.

Naruto blushed at the sudden contact. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath against his cheeks.

"Uh...Akira-chan...wh-what are y-"

Akira closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Naruto's. It was a strange thing, that this was the first time she'd be doing this to him, and most probably the last.

She kissed him on the top of his head. It was her own brand of faith, love and good-bye.

And Naruto was the first person she gave it to.

Naruto blinked multiple times as Akira stepped back from him, her eyes clouded with an emotion he could not understand. Why did she kiss him like that? She was his best friend, surely, she's not in love-

And then he remembered when someone kissed him on the forehead the same way Akira did. It was Tsunade, on the day that she gave him the First Hokage's necklace. And with that Naruto understood. He smiled at his best friend, all malice and doubt gone from his mind.

"Akira-chan," he said, his bright blue eyes meeting her emerald ones. "I promise, I will be Hokage. I will make the village acknowledge you. And I won't back down on my promises because that's my ninja way!"

Akira smiled back at him. "Thank you Naruto!"

Just then Yuudai barked, his eyes trained on something, or someone, behind the trees. Akira tensed as she sensed movement. But she recognized the familiar chakra signature and she relaxed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

Naruto turned and out from the trees, a tall, silver-haired shinobi emerged. He was wearing a black cloth-like mask over the half of his face and his hitaite was covering his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Didn't know you were there."

Akira gave a curt bow at Naruto's sensei. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-san."

"Akira-san," Kakashi looked at her. "Sorry if I interrupted you..."

Akira merely shrugged. "It's alright, sir. We were just talking."

"Yeah! We just finished training sensei!" Naruto quipped.

Kakashi took in the burnt trees, broken branches, and the deep markings on the ground. "I see..." he drawled. "And who won?"

Naruto pouted and shrugged towards Akira. "Akira-chan did. She caught me in a genjutsu."

Kakashi's visible eye wandered over Akira. "Congratulations," he said to the red-haired girl.

"Thanks. But Naruto was great too," she added, patting her wolf on the head. "Yuudai and I had a hard time keeping up with him." She gave Naruto a playful wink to which Naruto grinned back.

Kakashi looked back at the redhead in front of her. He knew her as Hayate and Iruka's former student and now colleague at the Academy. Naruto also frequently blabs about her, so Kakashi's quite familiar with the girl.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi turned to his student. "What is it, Naruto?"

"Could you train me more in genjutsu?" the blonde shinobi asked.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked in return. Naruto has no affinity to genjutsu and he doesn't have much skill in chakra control, unlike Sakura, that is why the silver-haired jounin was surprised at his student's request.

"Well-"

"So he could beat me," Akira suddenly said. "Though, forgive me for saying this Naruto but you'll have to train harder and longer to be able to beat me at genjutsu. Genjutsu takes immense chakra control to master and honestly, you're not really cut out for that. Not all ninja skill can be learned. And you're a jinchuriki and that doesn't help with chakra control."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. _My thoughts exactly. _"Akira's right. But don't worry Naruto, I'll teach you **not** to get trapped in a genjutsu."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed. "The next time we spar I won't fall into your mind tricks anymore, Akira-chan!"

Akira smirked. "Well, I still have a lot under my sleeve so..." With a lazy flick of her hand Yuudai transformed into his alpha form and growled menacingly at Naruto. The blonde turned pale and hid behind Kakashi's back. Apparently, despite their long friendship, Naruto still gets scared of the huge wolf.

Kakashi chuckled, watching the red-haired girl tease his blonde student. She may seem intimidating at first glance, but it seems she can be almost normal too.

"Yuudai-san, is it?" he said to the wolf. It turned towards him, teeth bared in a growl. Akira motioned for the wolf to stand down and Yuudai shrunk back to his usual form.

"Sorry sir, he's not really outgoing," Akira said to Kakashi.

The jounin gave Akira a closed-eyed smile. "It's okay. And you don't have to be so formal with me. You're Naruto's best friend, you might as well be a part of my team, so you don't have to call me 'Sir'. Just plain Kakashi-sensei is fine."

Akira looked up at the tall jounin. They may not share a close relationship like Naruto but the man never treated her badly. He was always courteous in a friendly way, unlike the hypocritical kindness she often experiences even from her co-shinobi. During their brief encounters he never makes her feel different, and she had seen the way he treats Naruto which he also extends to her. She may not know him much but she could feel he only meant well for her.

Akira could not help but smile back. "Well if you say so. Thank you K-Kakashi...sensei." She hesitated a bit, feeling a little awkward.

Kakashi then fumbled in his pocket and took out an envelope. "Actually, the reason I came here is that the Hokage requests your presence, Akira-san."

Akira looked up at the tall jounin in surprise then at the envelope on his hands. "Me? What for?" She took the envelope and read. All it said was that the Hokage wants to speak with her.

She turned to Yuudai. "This can't be about the kids again!" She crumpled the paper, muttering curses under her breath.

"Maybe she's assigning you a mission?" Naruto suggested.

Akira gave him a withering look. "You know that's unlikely, Naruto-kun." She flipped her hair aside and shrugged. "Oh well, whatever it is, I better get going. Good bye Naruto." She bowed curtly at the silver-haired jounin. "Kakashi...sensei." She's still not used calling him that.

Before she could dash off though, Kakashi stopped her. "You don't mind if I tagged along, don't you?"

Akira eyed the jounin for a moment, unraveling his intentions. She smirked. "I see. She sent you to make sure I don't ditch." She chuckled softly. "Ah, Tsunade-sama knows me well indeed."

Kakashi shrugged. "Sorry but I'm just obeying orders."

"No offense taken." Akira gave Naruto one final wink, and then she and Kakashi leapt away towards the Hokage.

* * *

"Now why would she summon me?" Akira mused aloud as she and Kakashi made their way to the Hokkage's office. "I swear I didn't do anything this time."

Kakashi opened the door for Akira as they entered the building. "Maybe Naruto's right. She could be assigning you to a mission."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're smart and I'm sure you know a lot about me." Akira faced him. "And you know that what you just said is not true. There is no way Tsunade-sama would let me out of her sight."

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets. _She's very perceptive. _"Well, we just have to find out, don't we?"

They neared the Hokage's office and from outside, they could hear faint mumblings and few phrases, indicating that Tsunade was in a middle of a discussion. Kakashi knocked three times.

"Come in!"

Akira heaved a deep breath before going in. Tsunade never summoned her just to say hi. It's always either to reprimand her for what the Hokage calls "her antics" at the Academy, or to just plain reject her resignation and request for transfer. And to give her shitty missions when the kids are on vacation.

"Kakashi, thank you for making sure she arrives," Tsunade addressed the silver-haired jounin beside Akira.

Kakashi gave a curt bow. "You're welcome, Hokage-sama. Anything else you need me for?"

"None for now," the blonde woman replied. "I'll summon you if there's anything."

After giving Akira a small wave, Kakashi disappeared in a jutsu.

Akira looked around the office, stepping closer towards the Hokage. On one corner stood Shizune, Tsunade's confidante and assistant, cradling Tonton, their pet pig. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk which was littered by multiple documents. And standing before the Hokage, eyeing Akira intently, was Hyuuga Neji.

Akira frowned in confusion. _What's going on? _Her green eyes met with the Hyuuga's pale lavender orbs. She and the Hyuuga have bumped into each other multiple times, and they're acquainted having been on the same batch during their Academy days. She stared back at him, her eyes going over his features. The Hyuuga was tall, with lean muscular form obviously toned by long hours of training and missions. He has good-looking features, though his face lacked any hint of expression. His hair had grown longer too since their genin days.

Akira smirked. "Looking good, Hyuuga," she said.

The said Hyuuga ran his eyes over her, taking in her long red hair, fair features, and tall, shapely form. His lavender orbs rested briefly over her legs before he looked back in her eyes and said curtly, "You too, Akira-san."

Akira glared at Neji, blushing furiously at the way he looked at her from head to foot. _What the hell? _She thought. _Was he insulting me by that stare or what?_

The Hokage interrupted their staring game. "Glad to see you're acquainted. This would make your mission easier then."

Akira turned to the Hokage. "What?" She wasn't sure if she heard Tsunade clearly, or her mind was playing tricks on her.

Tsunade smirked, amused at Akira's reaction. "You heard me. You're going on a mission. B-rank, to be exact."

"You have got to be kidding." Akira crossed her arms over her chest. "You're allowing me, of all people, to go on a B-rank mission." She looked at Yuudai. "Seriously?" Yuudai barked his reply, obviously not believing it too.

Tsunade sighed. "Well to be honest, I have to go through the elders to have you on this and it wasn't easy to convince them. So I'd really appreciate it if you shut up for a bit and allow me to get into details." Tsunade gave Akira a death glare, and to the Hokage's relief, the redhead did shut up.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair and looked at the two shinobi in front of her. "I'm sending the two of you to a B-rank mission." She noted the incredulous stare Akira gave Neji. "You Satsuna Akira, and Hyuuga Neji are to gather intel on a group of certain ninja harassing a small fishing village called Nadeshiko no Sato _**(Trans: Nadeshiko Village)**_ located in the Land of Water."

As if on cue, Shizune handed the two shinobi their folders.

"Inside your folder are files about the said village, including the minimal info we have of the said group." Tsunade continued. "I have also included your information sheets, since I don't have time to set up a 'getting to know' session for the two of you. This is the first time I am pairing you two on a mission and I believe that for a mission to be succesful, you have to know your comrade through and through."

Akira browsed through the files given to her, briefly running her eyes over Hyuuga Neji's information sheet. She began to wonder what her file contains, if Tsunade had included that she is a jinchuriki. She glanced at Neji beside her who seemed to be deep in thought.

_Well, I guess it doesn't matter if Tsunade-sama included that bit about me_, she thought. _I'm sure everyone in the village knows it._

"I would like to stress that this mission is purely intel-gathering," said Tsunade, her beautiful face serious. "You are not to engage in useless battle. It is highly possible that you get intercepted by enemy ninja. If it comes to that, leave no evidence behind."

There was a short pause when Neji spoke up.

"I have a question though," he said. "This Nadeshiko Village is located in the Land of Water. Why do they have to seek assistance from us if they are so near Kirigakure? Wouldn't it be more logical to ask for help from the nearby shinobi than from us?"

"There is currently conflict between Nadeshiko village and the Mizukage," Tsunade replied. "Nadeshiko Village has always been an independent village, able to fend themselves should the need arise. However since the 4th Mizukage's reign, Kirigakure had always wanted to merge with Nadeshiko, to which the latter obviously refused. Their act of refusal was seen by the former Mizukage as an act of defiance and, convincing the daimyo of the Land of Water, had decreed that Kirigakure will not come to their aid and will sever any alliance that had been formed between the two villages. In other words, Nadeshiko is considered no longer part of the Land of Water." Tsunade sighed. "Although from what I heard, the present Mizukage is trying to fix things again, but Nadeshiko, after being shunned for a long time, is of course having its reservation."

"Such pride for such a small village," Akira muttered.

Tsunade frowned at Akira's sarcastic side comment. "Says the girl who is not the least prideful," she scoffed.

"The pot's calling the kettle black, I see," Akira retorted.

"What did you just say?!" Tsunade bellowed.

Shizune immediately went beside the Hokage, trying to calm her down. "Hey, hey Lady Tsunade. Calm down...that's not good for your blood pressure..."

The Hokage gave her a seething look to which Shizune could only back away. _Oh that Akira is indeed a handful. She always manages to piss Tsunade-sama off!_

"The file says Nadeshiko is a small fishing village. What could it have that a group of shinobi would harrass it?" said Neji who seemed oblivious of the death glares between Akira and the Hokage.

Tsunade looked at the Hyuuga, "That's what I want you to find out. Aside from intel-gathering, this mission could also pave way for a possible alliance with the said village."

"Why me, though?" Akira suddenly asked. She has been itching to know why she's being sent on a mission so far away from home. The sooner she knows Tsunade's plan, the sooner she can make arrangements for her _own_ plan. The Hokage had told her before that she's being confined within the village and its immediate vicinity because of her jinchuriki status, so there's definitely a catch to this mission.

Tsunade regarded Akira for a while before answering. "You have always wanted a ticket out of the Academy. This is your chance."

Akira narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "That's it? This is just a way out?"

"Look at it as a way to prove yourself," said Tsunade. "If this mission turns out successful, I can relieve you of your teaching post, assign you a regular Chuunin status and give you more missions. It will convince the elders that you don't need mollycoddling, like what I've been telling them this whole time." Tsunade's chocolate brown eyes bored into Akira's greens. "Besides, I know your abilities. It's a perfect match with Neji's skills."

Akira glanced at Neji who was looking back at her, then back to Tsunade. She merely frowned, keeping all her thoughts to herself.

"Now, back to the issue at hand," said Tsunade, adressing the two shinobi. "I have arranged your transportation with the Head of Nadeshiko no Sato." Tsunade pointed to the map on her table. "Once you reach Port City, a ferry will bring you directly to Nadeshiko. The man in charge of the ferry is Souma Yugito. It will take you approximately three days to reach the port and another 4 days to reach the village. Of course, that will all depend on the weather conditions and any interferrence you might encounter on your way. I am assigning you, Neji, to be the leader of this mission."

Hyuuga Neji nodded.

Tsunade sat back on her chair, studying the two shinobi in front of her. Neji looked calm and concentrated as always. Akira was silently gazing at the huge window behind Tsunade, as if suddenly interested at the majestic view of the village. Her usually expressive eyes were clouded. Her wolf meanwhile was silently watching her too.

The Hokage rose from her seat. "Any more questions?" When none spoke, she said. "Well then, you're dismissed. I expect you to leave before nightfall."

As Akira and Neji turned to leave the office, Tsunade spoke again.

"Neji, please stay behind."

The two shinobi paused and looked back at Tsunade. After exchanging a glance with Neji, Akira shrugged and left without a word. Tsunade waited before speaking, making sure that she is out of the girl's earshot.

The Hokage looked at Neji with seriousness, all humor and light from her demeanour gone.

"Now Neji, for your **real** mission."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**9/19/2014- I edited some of the training scene and the conversation afterwards. **

**DISCLAIMER: standard disclaimer applies.**

**I'd just like to clarify, not just because Akira trained under Tsunade means she's already a medic-nin. As she had said, itt was just a short while, just enough for her chakra control to be refined which she can utilize in her genjutsu. I will expand on this more on the coming chapters. As we know, to be a medical ninja one must have excellent chakra control and said medical skills require years of practice to perfect Even Sakura took almost 2 years for her to reach her current status. So yeah.**

**Cheers!**  
**~Akira.**


	8. Shonichi: Kimazui Chinmoku

8

Back at the Satsuna residence, Akira's mind was in a whirl as she gathered the things she'll be needing in her mission. Yuudai placed her bag on the bed as Akira rummaged extra clothing from her closet.

"Hime-chan," Yuudai said, his deep voice breaking the silence.

"What is it?" asked Akira as she stuffed the clothes in.

"Pardon me for saying this but, I sense something strange going on with Hokage-sama."

Akira paused and looked at the wolf. They had the same thought. She looked around cautiously before replying. "Same here Yuudai. My gut tells me there's more to this mission." She crossed her hands over her chest, as was her mannerism when thinking, and started pacing the room. "Think about it. Of all shinobi, why me? I don't believe that "my skills' being perfect with Neji's" crap. If what Tsunade-sama's after is teamwork, why not assign Team Gai as a whole?" She looked at Yuudai. "And being this mission as my way out of the Academy? I just don't buy it. They've trapped me in the village for so long then suddenly they let me out?"

"That does sound strange, Hime."

Akira was silent as she pondered on her options. She could just ditch, tell the Hokage she's not up for it and be an Academy instuctor all her life. Or accept the mission, be relieved of the stupid teacher stuff and finally be a real ninja.

Or use the mission as a means of leaving Konoha for good.

Her eyes lit up at the prospect and she paused pacing. Yuudai noticed the sudden change in her posture.

"Akira-hime?"

She turned at the huge wolf. "This could be our way out."

Yuudai understood the meaning of her words. The wolf gave a low growl. "We leave tonight."

"Yes," Akira said nodding. She resumed packing. "This is my chance, Yuudai. I can finally be free." The thought of finally putting her long-time plan to action seemed to fuel Akira. She quickly grabbed her weapons pouch and attached it to her right thigh. Swiftly, she began formulating plans in her head which she relayed to Yuudai mentally.

_"We can't leave while we're still at the Fire Country. It's still within Konoha's turf and the Hokage can easily retrieve us. We have to make sure we've crossed the border and as far away as possible."_

As Akira zipped her bag close and slung it across her back, Yuudai stopped her.

"How about the Hyuuga? He'll stand in our way."

Akira paused and her expression hardened, her eyes darkening to emeralds.

"Then we kill him."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji went back to the Hyuuga compound to gather his things. On his way there he almost bumped into Hanabi.

"Neji-san!" the girl said. "Would you be accompanying me again tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No Hanabi-sama. I'm going on a mission."

Hanabi frowned. "That's t-too bad. I want you to m-meet my sensei." Her eyes lit up. "You didn't see it b-but she let me ride her wolf and w-walked me home. She's actually kind..." the girl blushed as she looked up at her cousin. "And-and really beautiful..."

Akira's image flashed in the older Hyuuga's mind. "Hn. I know her." He replied curtly. "Excuse me, Hanabi-sama. I have to prepare for my mission."

Neji continued on to his room, leaving Hanabi behind.

Once inside his room, Neji changed his clothes and packed all the essentials he'll be needing. It will be a long journey and he made sure he's well-equipped. While packing, he went through his conversation with the Hokage in his mind.

_Now Neji, for your __**real **__mission._

_Neji stiffened at the Hokage's words and listened carefully. He initialy thought that his mission would only be intelligence-gathering but apparently, the Hokage wanted him to do something more._

_As Tsunade outlined the details of his second mission, Neji could not help but feel some qualms about it. Sure, he was confident he'll be able to finish the mission with Nadeshiko successfully. But the __**other one.**__.._

_"How long will __**this**__ mission last?"_

_Tsunade was silent for a while as she pondered his question. _

_"As long as it takes."_

Neji looked at the brown envelope that Tsunade gave him. It has the Hokage's seal embossed on it with the words "CONFIDENTIAL" across. With a sigh, he placed it in his drawer, and locked it.

With one final glance at his room, Hyuuga Neji left, determined to fulfill his duty to the village.

* * *

He stood just outside the village gates, leaning against a tree. Tsunade had instructed him to leave before nightfall so that they could catch the ferry that was waiting for them at Port City. Neji looked up at the sky and saw the afternoon sun.

It would be his first time to be assigned in a two-man unit. It's easy for Neji to give commands to 3-4 members of a team, but how do you command a single person?

Neji shifted his position. Also, it was his first time to be paired with Satsuna Akira, and although they are acquaintances, he really has no idea who she is aside from hearsays from his circle of peers. He knew she's a jinchuuriki and although he was never one to judge people prematurely, he has to admit that he also has some reservations towards the said girl. Though the Hokage had provided him some information about her abilities, he had never seen it in action.

He recalled what he read from her file. She's an orphan-no surprise there. She has mastery of kenjutsu-he had been aware of that since their Academy days. Her taijutsu and genjutsu are above average-again his only basis are the days he'd seen her when they were at the Academy. She's a senior instructor at the Academy-he'd seen her a couple of times and had heard from Hanabi and Naruto. And her Kekkei Genkai allows her to manipulate all the 5 chakra natures-a feat that surprised him since the only person he knows that can do that was the late Third Hokage.

And that she has an incredibly huge wolf that never left her side.

He tried to remember her during their genin days but his memories were sketchy. They weren't really well-acquainted. If it wasn't for the file the Hokage gave him, he might not even remember her that much.

His reminiscing was disturbed when he saw her from a distance. As she drew nearer, Neji realized that the picture on her information sheet did not give her justice.

The redhead approached him with the wolf tagging along behind her.

"Hey," she greeted nonchalantly. "You've been here long?"

Neji stepped away from the tree he was leaning against. "No. You all set?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." He adjusted the strap of his rucksack. "We travel southeast for about 15 kilometers. We camp for the night and as soon as dawn breaks we head off again. If we take less pit stops we'll be able to reach Port City in 2 days minimum."

Akira nodded. "Agreed. If we get ambushed, what then?" Since Neji was assigned leader, she left all tactics-planning to him. _Why bother my head about it anyway? _She thought.

"This will be our formation: you and your wolf take up the rear while I go in front. My Byakuugan will allow me to see 360 degrees around our surroundings and I will be able to alert you if we have pursuers. However I can only keep up my Byakuugan on a certain amount of time. Therefore we'll be relying on your tracking abilities." Neji looked at the wolf. "Your file says your wolf can sense and smell living things within a 50-meter radius-"

"Five hundred. Miles."

Neji paused, and saw Akira smirking.

"My file's actually behind with the facts," she said. "Yuudai had increased his tracking distance. He can go at five hundred miles."

Neji nodded, slightly surprised at the new information. "Alright. Our main objective is to just collect information. Your wolf will be our asset in relaying the information we gather, in the event that we are caught or engaged in battle. If we can avoid encounters with other shinobi, then better. If not well...I guess it can't be helped."

Akira looked up at the tall shinobi, impressed. She had always known he was hailed a genius in her batch but since this was the first time she got to be with him on a mission, she has to admit she was impressed with his intelligence.

_It seems pretty boy's more than a pretty face_, Akira thought to herself.

"Sounds like a good plan," she said. "By the way, his name's Yuudai." She placed an arm around the wolf's wide neck. Yuudai greeted Neji with a deep bark. Neji acknowledged with a curt nod.

And then, they were off.

* * *

Their journey towards Port City was generally uneventful so far. As they leapt from tree to tree, the more Neji felt the difference between travelling with his own team and travelling with this strange redhead. With Team Gai, the atmosphere is always alive with Gai and Lee's lecture about the power of youth, to which Tenten would always scold them for being so noisy. It was the same with travelling with Naruto. The blonde shinobi probably would die if he shut up for two minutes.

But he and Akira have been travelling for most of the afternoon, and if it wasn't for the sound of her feet on the branches, Neji would think he's travelling alone. Even her wolf was strangely quiet. Not that the silence bothered him. He actually welcomed the sound.

After 3 hours of non-stop leaping from branch to branch, Neji stopped.

"We're taking a break," he said to which Akira only nodded. She sat down on one of the branches, one leg dangling and took a water bottle. She drank her fill and offered some to her wolf. Meanwhile Neji perched on one of the trees and watched her.

She had changed a lot from how she used to look. Back in the day her red hair was only up to her shoulders, now it reached down to her waist and was tied in a long ponytail with strands framing her face. She now wears a red haori over her black shirt. Her mid-calf pants that she wore during her Academy days was replaced with a black, pleated mini-skirt that showed off her legs. Her katana was still with her though, and as long as Neji can remember, he had never seen her without it. Akira had also grown taller, with the top of her head possibly reaching up to the tip of his nose if they stood face to face. She had become more shapely and had taken a more womanly form. Her features were more defined and had matured over the years.

Now he can understand Naruto, Kiba, Lee and even Gai-sensei's fascination with her.

After their 15-minute break the pair continued with their journey, keeping their senses heightened for any signs of foreign ninja. They have already covered roughly 11 kilometers and on the horizon, Akira noted the sun beginning to set. Soon it was night.

She glanced at Yuudai who was behind her. _"I can sense cool breeze from a river nearby." _She told him through her mind.

_"About 30 degrees north from our position,"_ Yuudai replied.

"Hey," she called to the dark-haired shinobi in front of her. "There's a river 30 degrees north. That would be a good place to camp for the night."

The Hyuuga glanced briefly at the darkening sky then to her. "Okay. We'll camp there." They traveled a bit more in silence as the sound of running water became louder. They finally stopped a few distance from the river.

"I'll set up some traps around the perimeter," said Akira when they jumped down towards the small clearing. "That way if ever we doze off, we'll still have some sort of alarm system."

She motioned for Yuudai as they walked into the woods. Neji followed them with his Byakuugan. After he was sure that Akira was indeed making traps, he began to set up camp.

Shortly, the redhead and her wolf came back just as the moon rose to the sky.

"If somebody would try to ambush us, a rain of projectiles would kill them before they could reach us," Akira informed Neji as she began to settle down on the soft grass. "The sound of their deaths would be enough alarm I guess."

Neji watched as Akira said those words with a flat affect. He smirked. "Good plan." He noticed the wolf's bloody snout. "You killed someone on the way?" he asked.

"No. That's deer blood, I think. Yuudai went hunting while I set up the trap." She took the parcel from beside her. "Yuudai's a wolf, he likes his meat fresh when he can. And contrary to popular belief, he doesn't eat people and is actually very nice." She threw the parcel to Neji. "He got us some meat too. Skin that while I get the fire going."

Neji frowned as he examined what was in the parcel. It did look and smell like fresh meat. He glanced at Akira as she placed a couple wood in the middle of their small camp. With a single hand sign, she had the bonfire crackling. She made it such that it gave off little smoke so that they won't be seen by enemies.

Akira and Neji silently prepared their dinner while Yuudai stood watch. When the meat was cooked and their provisions heated, the two shinobi sat in front of the fire and began to eat.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Akira snuck glances at Neji, her mind full with a barrage of thoughts. She knows fighting him one on one would be risky. Sure, she can handle her own on any given fight but despite her knowledge of the Hyuuga's fighting style, she had never experienced it herself. Besides it has been years since she last saw Neji fight and she's sure he had improved a lot since then.

_I have to find his weakness if I were to kill him,_ she thought darkly. _Escaping that Byakuugan of his would be near impossible. If it's true that he has 360 degrees field of vision, then a sneak attack would be useless._

Akira studied his face. _But...I won't have to kill him if he doesn't get in my way. _She considered the possibility of a negotiation but as soon as the idea came up, she dismissed the thought. Knowing Konoha ninja's sense of loyalty, she knew that he would never adhere to her plan of abandoning the village. Konoha citizens are fiercely loyal and those who deflect from the village are considered traitors.

_I would have to gain his trust first._ Judging by his body expression, Akira can tell that the brunette shinobi is an extremely cautious man. She had decided to lie low for the meantime while she figured out his abilities and weakness.

The sound of someone approaching made Akira look up and before long, Yuudai emerged from the shadows.

"Anything?" she asked. The wolf barked in reply. Yuudai then settled near fire, his gray eyes watching Akira and Neji.

Both shinobi went on with their meal, and the silence between them grew more awkward as they exchanged glances. This was the first time Akira was in close proximity of the Hyuuga, and though they shared the same batch in the Academy, they basically knew next to nothing about each other.

She studied him as he finished his dinner, noticing some things she hadn't noticed before. Like how his hair had grown a bit longer, as what was tradition of the Hyuuga clan. How he had grown taller and more muscular. During their younger years they stood at the same height. Now, Neji almost towered over her and she has to tilt her head up slightly to meet him eye to eye. His expression remained stoic but his features has become more matured. His face lost its youthful roundness and had taken on a more musculine line, with his well-defined nose and the line of his jaw more pronounced. And based on their minimal conversation during the journey, Neji was still the quiet and reserved man he always was.

_I guess that's where his charm lies,_ Akira thought as she watched him move about the camp. _No wonder girls are going gaga over him. I gotta admit, the guy's attractive._

After dinner they discussed their plans for their journey tomorrow. It was agreed that they continue on southeast, bearing about 25 degrees. If all goes to plan, they can reach the port in one day.

"I'll take first watch," Akira volunteered. "You had your Byakuugan activated the whole time. That could drain your chakra."

Neji shook his head. "I can use it for extended periods. We'll rotate. I take the first 4 hours, you take the second. Besides, we've got your traps." He stood up.

Akira watched as the dark-haired shinobi walked away towards the darkness. "Didn't know you could be chivalrous."

Neji paused and turned to the redhead. "Don't get used to it."

"You're one arrogant ass." Akira smirked. She then stood up and doused the fire with water. Neji merely shrugged and took his post while Akira prepared for the night. In few minutes, the forest was silent.

At the crack of dawn, the two shinobi prepared for another day of travelling. Though still quite sleepy, Akira felt energized as they began to reach their destination. For her, reaching Port City means finally putting her plan to action.

Actually, she still haven't got an idea how to deal with Neji. They haven't confronted enemy ninja yet so she still hasn't seen how he fights. Though Akira can hold her own in any battle, she's the type who would like to know her enemy first before putting her life out. She had made a couple of pointers about his analytical skills so far, but they wouldn't be much help in case a direct confrontation with the Hyuuga happens.

When they took a short pit stop, they discussed their plan once they arrive at the port. Since they would only be gathering information, Akira proposed the idea of putting on a disguise.

"Think about it. If they see shinobi from the leaf they would see us as a threat, thus busting our chances of getting closer to the enemy and learning more from them," she said. "But if we blend in with the crowd we've got a bigger shot at getting closer to both the enemy and the village people."

Neji considered her suggestion. "Okay. So how do you suggest we go about it?"

Akira pulled out a map and pointed. "Port City. Beside it is civilian village where we can get supplies. We drop there first. Once at Nadeshiko, we can pretend to be, what, tourists or something."

_She's smart,_ he thought. He looked at the village she was pointing at. The village was called "Entertainment City" and contains quite a crowd. Although Akira's suggestion was brilliant, Neji is wary of getting into civilian population with such a number, for it can jeopardize his _**other**_ mission.

"But, ummm...if you have something else in mind...we could just head straight to the port," Akira said, mistaking the Hyuuga's silence.

She noticed Neji giving her a long, strange look before saying, "No, you're right. It's better to go on a disguise."

Akira smiled and stood up. "Okay. Then let's get on."

* * *

They reached the civilian village at around midday and Akira finally understood why it was named "Entertainment City". The village was filled with a bustling crowd. Vendors showed off their wares from the streets. Tall buildings towered over her. Different scents, sounds and textures enticed her senses.

Akira had never been this far away from Konoha and it was her first time to see a different sight. The redhead could barely hide her excitement.

Yuudai wagged his tail exciedly as he eyed the different meat shops. Despite being a large wolf, nobody in this village gave him terrified stares or mean looks. Instead people eyed him here with interest. He watched as his master turn her head from side to side, watching with excited eyes the different colors and posters around them.

In a word, the village was alive.

Neji looked around the village, looking for a suitable shop where he and Akira can put on their disguise. He glanced at the redhead beside him and saw her face all lit up from excitement. He sighed. _'Tch. She seems to be hanging out with Naruto too much. He's rubbed off on her.'_

"Amazing. This village is awesome..." he heard her whisper.

His lavender eyes took in the crowded street, dizzying colors, loud shouts from vendors and people milling about. "Hn. It's nothing remarkable."

She blushed a little at his blunt reply. "It's my first time in this village," she replied, quite indignant.

"Hn." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well stay close. It's easy to get lost in this crowd."

Akira glared at the brunette's arrogant and superior tone. "Don't treat me like a kid. Jerk!" Yuudai growled beside her, obviously irked as well.

Neji just turned his back and resumed walking.

_"Let me teach this boy a lesson," he said angrily._

Akira didn't reply and just gave the Hyuuga the middle finger.

"I saw that," said Neji, despite having his back turned.

"I know. It was meant for you to see," she replied. _This arrogant jerk!_ Suddenly her good mood was replaced with a foul one. _Trust Hyuuga Neji to ruin a girl's happiness._

They reached a small shop that sold both men and women's clothes. Akira and Neji went inside while Yuudai remained outside.

After quickly selecting a couple of civilian attire, Akira emerged from the dressing room with her purchase. They paid for their clothes and set out to the street. The pair had a quick lunch at one of the restaurants, agreed on their back story (although Akira was opposed to it at first), removed their shinobi gear, hitaite and anything that might cause the civilians to recognize them as ninja. By noon, they set off towards Port City.

They arrived at the port around late afternoon. Akira and Neji looked around for their contact, Souma Yugito. The information file that Tsunade gave them included a picture of Yugito and he was a short, balding man with drooping mustache. In a few minutes, Neji spotted him walking towards them.

"Ah! You must be the couple I'm supposed to escort," the man greeted them happily. "I'm Souma Yugito, captain of the The Pearl!" He proudly pointed to a small ferry boat with the words 'The Pearl' painted on the side. "Glad to finally meet you."

The pair bowed respectfully at the man and introduced themselves using the alias they agreed to assume. Neji went by the name Hideki Hotaru, while Akira used Hideki Aisha.

Akira eyed Yugito, then at the small rickety ferryboat. Just seeing how the waves toss the small boat made her feel queasy. She'd never travelled so far away by sea and as such, she's a little seasick.

As Neji and Yugito discussed about their arrangements, Akira wandered off a little, thinking about her plan. Her control of water chakra isn't as great as her control of the other elements, and if she would be orchestrating something water-related, she'll need other Satsuna wolves to assist her.

_Leaving Konoha sure proves to be a challenge,_ she thought.

She walked back towards the two men just in time to hear Yugito explain their course of travel.

"Well, the weather's on our side today and you're lucky that you arrived early," he said. "If this weather keeps up we'll be able to reach Nadeshiko in 2 days. But, I'm warning you, once we get near the Land of Whirlpools, the water could act up a bit...throw us a bit off course..." the old man grinned. "Oh but don't worry, I'll get you there in one piece, heh!"

Neji merely shrugged and Akira just gave the old man an unimpressed look. Yugito cleared his throat. "If you're ready...The Pearl's happy to serve you!" With a flourish, he waved the two shinobi towards the small ferry boat.

"All aboard!" Yugito hollered once Akira and Neji were on the dock. The old man kicked the plank that served as a ramp. When everything was set, Yugito lifted off the anchor, adjusted the sails, took his place behind the till, and with a wave of his cap, sailed off to Nadeshiko Village.

"This is the main deck, as you can see. That's the superstructure-though you don't need to know that and...the cabin's over there."

Akira followed Yugito as he gave them a short tour of the small ferryboat. The gentle tossing of the ocean is already making her dizzy, and they have barely left the shore. Neji was silent behind her.

Yugito led them inside the cabin. A young man in his teens with black hair, slightly tanned skin and kind onyx eyes met them.

"This is my son by the way. His name's Taro." Taro gave them a shy wave. "He'll be assisting us in our travel."

Akira and Neji bowed in greeting. Taro eyed Yuudai curiously. "Wow. That sure is one huge dog," he said.

On a different occassion, Akira could've whacked him with some blunt reply, but she held her tongue, playing by the disguise she and Neji had chosen. "His name is Yuudai," she said in a soft voice, pretending to be prim and proper. "He's of a rare breed. A wedding gift to us."

Taro went and tried to pet Yuudai. The wolf bared his teeth at the teen, but a quick tug at his ear by Akira reminded the fearsome wolf to play along. Yuudai then gave his best dog whimper, making Taro smile.

"Aww. He's nice!"

_"Make him stop, Hime,"_ said Yuudai, obviously not enjoying being touched by people he's not familiar with.

_"Shut it Yuudai. Play along,"_ Akira replied forcefully, though none of her perfectly smiling face revealed it.

Yugito and Taro showed them the inside of the cabin. There were three rooms, the one on the left was a mini-kitchen and the other on the right was a bedroom. A small bathroom was at the farthest end of the cabin.

"Heh, pardon the amenities, I haven't gotten around fixin' stuff..." said Yugito as he escorted them inside. "So the bathroom's over there, the kitchen...I got us some food, don't worry...and the, uh, bedroom. The Pearl's got two, and the biggest one's for the newlyweds, of course." The man gave Neji a conspiratorial grin, but Neji was impassive. "Make yourself comfortable, uh, I'll be outside..." Yugito then stepped out towards the deck.

When Yugito and his son was finally outside, Akira let out a deep breath. She knew it was a horrible idea to pretend to be a married couple, but what the hell, it was the easiest to go by.

"If we pretend to be tourists, that would be more suspicious, since there's nothing to see at Nadeshiko. It's a fishing village," Neji had said back at Entertainment City.

Akira's eyes wandered over the interior of the cabin. The walls and floor were made of polished wood, dark with age. The cabin gave off a faint, musty odor and small lamps were the source of light. Small windows left open filled the inside with cool ocean breeze. Despite the lack of furniture, the cabin looked fairly comfortable. A small picture of a family hung on one of the walls. The gentle tossing made the picture sway lightly.

_"Akira-hime, you look pale. Are you alright?" _Yuudai asked, rubbing his head against her side gently.

Akira mustered a smile. "I'm fine," she replied aloud.

"You don't look like it." Neji suddenly said.

Akira turned to him and saw the brunette beside the window. "I'm seasick, okay?" she snapped at him. She hasn't fully forgiven him for his arrogant act awhile ago. Her growing seasickness and her irritation at the said man was making her cranky.

Neji approached her. "Maybe you should go lie down for a while."

"No, I can take care-"

Just then the ferryboat tossed to right and a wave of nausea washed over Akira. She wobbled a little and found herself leaning against Neji. Before she could protest, she was already being led to the bedroom, with Neji's strong arms supporting her. She sat down gingerly on the bed, trying to fight off the dizziness. Another wave of nausesa hit her and she covered her mouth with her hands, fighting off the urge to vomit. Meanwhile, Neji sat beside her and wordlessly handed a basin.

Akira shook her head. "I said I'm fine." The churning in her stomach said otherwise, but Akira refused to acknowledge it. _Nobody died of seasickness,_ she scolded herself.

"Hn. You're looking pale as a sheet," Neji said, obviously not believing the redhead. _Tsunade was right, this girl's as stubborn as a mule. _He set the basin on the bedside table near her and stood up. "Fine. I'll be on the deck." He gave her one lingering look before closing the door behind him.

Yuudai leapt on the bed beside Akira. "I think you should listen to the Hyuuga, Hime," he said. "You do look very pale."

Akira nodded at her loyal wolf and lied down, leaning slightly at Yuudai. "I'll be fine Yuudai-kun. Just...a little...queasy..." and before she could continue, she barfed on the basin Neji had handed her a while ago. With her head spinning, Akira lied back on the bed, suddenly overcame with fatigue.

_Damn it. I will never ride a boat again!_

* * *

"Ah...brandy! You're lucky I got a whole bunch of 'em!"

Akira leaned against her hands while Yugito poured a small glass of brandy in front of her. Upon hearing that she was seasick, the old man began rummaging through his personal "mini bar" and offered the redhead what he termed as "modern science's greatest invention."

Akira was too nauseated to even the correct the man.

Their trio was sitting around the small dining table, having their dinner. Neji was seated across Akira while Yugito was beside him. Yuudai opted to stay out in the deck, as his huge bulk could fill the small kitchen easily and leave almost no room for movement, and Taro was on night duty, with Yugito filling in for him later in the night.

Yugito was loudly sharing his adventures at sea, obviously trying to impress his guests but the two shinobi were not even listening. Neji was silently eating his dinner, apparently lost in thought while Akira was merely picking on her food, too queasy to eat.

She eyed the brandy doubtfully, wondering if it could really ease the nausea associated with seasickness. Th girl prided herself to be tough and uncaring, and she hates it when her weaknesses show like this, especially in front of strangers. It makes her feel vulnerable. The only person who have seen her in her weakness was her grandmother, and it has been a long time since then.

Akira shook her head lightly, and putting her faith in the small glass in front of her, she drank the brandy in one stiff movement. _Bottom's up. _Yugito grinned.

"Now that's a girl you don't see everyday!" he exclaimed in glee, nudging the silent Hyuuga with his elbow. "She certainly knows how to handle her liquor. You're a lucky man!"

Neji glanced at Akira then resumed eating. How the red-haired shinobi handles her drink is the least of his concerns. Though if given a different chance, he would like to see how _well_ she really does take her liquor and how she'll fare after a bottle or two.

The brandy did not ease the uncomfortable feeling, but Akira felt slightly better as the warmth of the liquor spread in her body. She looked up at Neji who was across her. The man was impassive as ever. Akira sighed._ 'He's stone, Hanabi's a nervous brat, and I heard Hinata was a stutterer. Well. Konoha obviously got it wrong in the past life to have a bunch of weirdos and 2 jinchuriki to boot.' _She shrugged. _'What the hell. Karma's a bitch.'_

"-Aisha?"

Akira was woken up from her musings not by Neji's voice but his sharp kick to her shin underneath the table. Fighting off the pain, she fixed her facial expression to something more pleasant.

"I'm sorry, I must be daydreaming again. What is it?" she asked in a deceptively timid voice, though her eyes glared daggers at Neji.

Yugito looked puzzled but he beamed at Akira. "Oh I was just wondering what could've enticed you to go to Nadeshiko. Hideki here says you wanted to travel?"

Akira wanted to strangle Neji right there and then. She had hated his guts ever since he suggested to pretend to be married.

Instead, Akira gave a deceptively timid smile, playing the role of a shy wife. "Well, we're actually on our way to the Land of the Crescent Moon to spend our...honeymoon. Nadeshiko's along the way so we figured, we'd stop by. I heard the beach is beautiful there."

To their surprise, the old man's features saddened and he sighed deeply. "I'd say you wasted your time. You should've gone straight to Crescent Moon."

Neji frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause gone were the days when Nadeshiko prospered." Yugito took a swig from his brandy. "Now it's just a small fishing village, forgotten."

The two shinobi shared a brief glance before Akira asked, "What do you mean, Yugito-san?"

"I am from Nadeshiko no Sato before I ventured into this 'cruising' business," replied Yugito. "Nadeshiko is a small village where the sea is the primary source of living. In the early times trade was fairly easy and we got along well with most of the villages, being one of the major suppliers of anything sea-related: seafood, marine needs, boats, nets...a whole lot more. Nadeshiko used to prosper and was actually doing well on its own. White sand, dazzling beach...tourists used to flock in our tiny village. We could rival Crescent Moon, actually. During the early times, we were a top tourist destination." He paused as he poured brandy into his glass.

"However, that changed when the Mizukage of Kirigakure wanted to merge with our village. Our village has always been independent. We are content with what we have, and our leader knows that forming an alliance with Kirigakure would bring more problems than solutions. Besides, I'm sure you all know Kirigakure. It wasn't called Village of the Bloody Mist for nothing."

Akira frowned a little. "But wouldn't it be logical to merge with Kirigakure? It would mean increase in Nadeshiko's military power, which means you'd be able to better defend your village should the need arises."

"If only that was true," slurred Yugito. "But girl, the third Mizukage has been in cahoots with Akatsuki, and although our village is not aligned with shinobi, we know well enough to distinguish who's good or bad. Besides, Nadeshiko has rich natural resources that most daimyo want to exploit." The old man sighed wearily, the lines on his face becoming more pronounced. "Due to constant conflicts, many of us fishermen lost our source of living and were forced to venture into other business. Clashes with Kirigakure scared off tourists and the resorts closed. Many people decided to leave Nadeshiko in order to escape the continuous feud with Kirigakure. I got into the cruising business, providing mini tours for tourists and escorting people like you. I rarely conduct cruises towards Nadeshiko since we never know when those ragtag group of good-for-nothing shinobi will be attacking. My other son decided to have a life of his own in Entertainment City."

Akira and Neji were silent for a while as the ocean waves tossed around them gently. Neji spoke.

"You said a group of shinobi are attacking your village," said Neji. "How did you know?"

"Oh they're shinobi all right," said Yugito, nodding vigorously. "They can manipulate fire and shit like that." He quickly glanced apologetically at Akira. "Oops. Sorry," he slurred. Akira just shrugged.

"Do you know where they're from?" Akira asked, leaning forward.

Yugito shook his head. "I don't know. Nobody knows." He paused to drink his brandy. His speech was beginning to slur already and Akira started to worry if he'll be capable of managing the ferry later when he and Taro change shifts. "They wear no insignia whatsoever. There are usually 6 of them and from what I've heard they are highly capable. They mostly loot and burn." He mistook Akira's wide eyes as that of an expression of fear. "Oh but you don't have to worry," he gave her a toothless grin. "We'll be okay at Nadeshiko, as long as you don't stay too long there." And he gave a mirthless laugh, which Akira only ignored.

"Do you know if they are after something?" Neji asked. "Are they looking for some sort of treasure, or..."

"I've only encountered them twice," said the old man "and in those times all they did was burn anything in their path and steal our goods. I don't know if they're after anything else."

Akira frowned. "That's strange. They just burn stuff?" _Something's not right_, she thought to herself. "When did this start?" she asked Yugito. "I mean, when did this group start harassing your village?"

Neji gave her a warning glance from across the table. She knew they were taking it a bit too far with asking Yugito for information. But this was their chance, and it would save them time and effort if they had background information about Nadeshiko and the shinobi group they are supposed to gather information on.

Luck was on their side, since the alcohol seemed to have already worked its magic in Yugito's system. He was spilling answers to their questions with abandon, completely trusting that they were nothing but a curious couple on their honeymoon. Akira secretly wished she had her medical pouch with her right now. A tiny drop of her special concoction could make Yugito spill all his guts in a matter of seconds. Alas... The said concoction is safely tucked inside her belongings.

"Right after Kirigakure has declared that it severed its alliance with Nadeshiko." He looked at Akira and Neji. "Nasty, eh? But don't ya worry, it's peaceful as a dove there right now. You should focus on making childen rather than all this crazy shit."

Both Neji and Akira paused and exchanged a glance. Something is not adding up with the chain of events. Although Yugito can not be dismissed as an unworthy source, he can't be counted as reliable either. They would have to probe deeper within the village to sort it out.

Seeing that they could wheedle no more useful information from the drunk old man, Neji and Akira excused themselves and decided to call it a night. Yugito, who was already quite tipsy, had fallen asleep on the table. Yuudai, although he hated not being near his master, contented himself on the deck with Taro since his bulk would crowd the small cabin. Besides, the wolf was well-quipped for cold nights like this. Akira and Neji shared the bedroom in the ferryboat.

"That was quite a lot," Akira muttered.

"What he shared only confirms what we know so far," he replied curtly.

Akira didn't answer. Instead she was looking at the small bed queerly, as if seeing it for the first time. She looked back at Neji and finally it sunk in.

She'll be sleeping with him. A total stranger.

Akira eyed the small fixture, unsure of how to go about their situation. She hadn't thought of sharing the same bed with a stranger, more so the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji only shrugged upon seeing the question in her eyes, and briefly went out of the bedroom.

As she was standing there, mulling over how to avoid the embarassing situation, the said Hyuuga entered the room, obviously freshly showered and wearing only a thin shirt and pants that did nothing to hide his musculature. It took all of Akira's willpower to look at him in the eye without blushing, although her eyes would often dart at his chest, or over his well-toned stomach.

_Damn Akira, stop gawking!_ She scolded herself mentally. The rational side of her thought that it's improper to stare, but the irrational, stubborn side thought otherwise. And if she's totally honest with herself, she'd say that sleeping beside the handsome Hyuuga was something she wouldn't object. But of course, the proud Satsuna would never admit to that.

"I'll take the right side," said Akira nonchalantly, trying to ignore the strange fluttering in her chest as Neji moved about the room. He only shrugged.

After taking a quick shower, Akira returned to the bedroom to see Neji already on the left side of the bed (since she had claimed the right already), looking busy reading the files Tsunade had given them prior to their mission. She silently prepared for bed, trying not to be so bothered that she would be sharing the same bed with a man she barely knew. Akira had been used to being alone almost half her life and sharing something with someone was quite strange for her. Despite looking calm enough on the outside, Akira was feeling out of sorts and awkward.

Neji snuck a glance at the redhead beside him, all the while pretending to read the files the Hokage gave them days ago. It wasn't his first time to share the same sleeping space with a member of the opposite sex, but not at this close a proximity. Even with Tenten, his teammate since his genin days, the closest he had been was 2 or more feet. In this case, he had to share the same bed with a girl he barely knows with just enough distance to fit a kunai. As awkward the situation may be, he's not objecting, if it means completing the mission and going home in less days.

_Completing the mission? Who am I kidding?_ He looked over to her, secretly admiring her shapely form barely hidden by a thin blue kimono she wore. Despite his quiet and reserved nature, he's still a man, no less, and is very much appreciative of the attractive kunoichi with him.

They still have a long day ahead and after mumbling awkward 'good night's' to each other and keeping their distance from each other as much as the bed would allow, the two shinobi finally slept for the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, only Akira, Yuudai and the rest of my own characters. All rights reserved to whoever deserve those rights.**

**Anyway, I was gone for a while. Got busy with work and life in general, but hey I'm still spewing some chapters so I think I'm doing okay. Read and review! Thanks heaps.**

**~Akira**


	9. Mujun (Contradiction)

**9**

"Still seasick?"

Akira squinted a bit as her eyes adjusted to the sun. "Not so much anymore, thank you," she gave Taro a small smile. Then she turned her attention to Neji who has his back on her, looking out at the sea.

It was a bright and sunny day. The Pearl was sailing smoothly with Yugito busy behind the till and Yuudai quietly walking around the deck enjoying the sun. Taro was hoisting some rope and was humming a tune to himself. Akira, who had just calmed down from another bout of seasickness, made her way towards Neji.

"Hey," she called to him.

The silent Hyuuga turned to her. "Feeling better?" He was referring to Akira's early morning barf which woke him up.

A small smile peeked at the corner of the redhead's lips. "Yeah." She tried to ignore the growing queasiness in her stomach. "What are you doing?" she asked, peering over his shoulder. He was holding a small map.

Neji glanced over his shoulder making sure that Taro and Yugito are out of earshot before replying quietly, "I'm studying the terrain. If ever we encounter enemy ninja, we must have a good escape plan."

Akira stood beside him and studied the island he's pointing at. She analyzed its location, its distance from the nearest island and the possible relationship of these islands to Konoha and Kirigakure.

"According to Yugito-san, the nearest island to Nadeshiko is what was formerly known as Uzushiogakure." said Neji. "That shinobi village has long been gone but there is a remnant of some civilian village. If we need to escape, we can head there through this small channel."

Akira looked at where Neji was pointing on the map. "True. But its proximity to Kirigakure is somewhat...disturbing. I mean, we are sort of allies with the Mist but I doubt if they would honor that treaty, knowing that we are so near their turf." She pondered over other possibilities but the next nearest island to Nadeshiko was unknown to them and venturing in that island could be more dangerous than the former Uzushiogakure. She sighed. "But if you study other escape options, I guess our best bet is that small Uzushiogakure island. That's plan A. What's plan B?"

"We enter Hidden Mist."

Akira stared back at Neji, wondering if the brunette was joking or not. Hidden Mist shinobi are known for killing then asking questions later. And Neji, who was supposed to be the "captain"of this mission thinks it's a good idea?

"Tell me you're not serious," Akira said. "This is an undercover mission, not a suicide one."

Neji leaned his back against the ferry's rails, trying not to get lost in Akira's emerald orbs. "Between entering that unknown island and getting mauled at Kirigakure, I'd take the latter. I'd rather lose my life fighting against Mist shinobi-whom I'm sure I have a chance at winning against-than risk my life fighting the unknown. At least, we know who we're up against."

Akira pondered over what Neji said. _That makes sense_, she thought. _He's right, who knows who or what we'll encounter in that island? Besides if we just get on with the mission and keep our heads down, then I'm sure there won't be a need to escape from enemy._

"Alright, then how about our entrance?" Akira said after a while. "I figured we should enter Nadeshiko on a low profile. I spoke with Taro and asked him about the docks in Nadeshiko. According to him, there's a small one on the southwest of the island." Akira pointed on the map. "We could drop there." Upon seeing the question in his eyes Akira shrugged. "I used my charm."

Neji smirked. As Akira described the dock that Taro had told her about, he studied the map closely. He nodded. "Its proximity to the woods is a perfect place for us to hide our shinobi gear."

"And it's far from prying eyes. If ever we need to reconvene or to escape, it's the perfect location."

A faint smile appeared on the Hyuuga's lips. "It seems you've thought it out."

"I didn't become a shinobi for nothing," Akira replied. "I just want to get this over with."

"So you could leave?"

Akira looked up at the Hyuuga's lavender eyes, spine tingling. _Does he know?_ "What-what do you mean?"

"The Academy," Neji replied, his expression smooth as always. "Tsunade-sama mentioned about this mission being your ticket out of the Academy."

Akira fought the urge to heave a sigh of relief. _He almost got me there!_ "Yes. That's it exactly." She averted her stare from Neji, afraid that he might see through her. Although she's confident that none of her expression, words or gestures would give her away (she's a shinobi after all, they are taught to leave all emotions behind), for a moment, she thought Neji had an inkling that she has been planning to abandon Konoha.

_I'm being paranoid. He couldn't possibly know of my plan, unless he can read minds. If he was a Yamanaka, then I'd be worried. But he's not, so I'm safe._

Akira was somewhat placated with that thought but still, she couldn't help but give the Hyuuga a wary glance. He may not be able to read minds but she could tell he was highly perceptive. He may not have an idea about her plans right now, but she reminded herself to be extra careful from now on.

It was arranged that they would enter the village through the southwest dock that Akira had pointed out earlier. Aside from putting on a change of clothes, the two shinobi decided to perform Henge no Jutsu **(Trans: Transformation Jutsu)** to aid them in their disguise.

As Neji listened to Akira's suggestion, he couldn't help but doubt the mission Tsunade had given him. It seemed...impossible. He run through the information on his target that the Hokage had provided. Being a shinobi, it was inculcated in him to obey orders and complete the mission at all costs. But with **this** mission...just how is he going to complete it?

_A different approach might work_, he thought.

* * *

It was around late afternoon when they arrived at Nadeshiko no Sato.

"Finally! Land!" Akira exclaimed, glad to be out of the ocean. She was followed by Yuudai who was wagging his tail enthusiastically.

Taro and Yugito dropped anchor at the least populated part of the island, granting Akira's timid request although she didn't elaborate as to why. Luckily, the two men fell for her shy smile and fluttering lashes without second thought. Neji was actually surprised that the brash, katana-weilding shinobi actually had charm and knows how to use it to her advantage.

"Arigato, Yugito-san, Taro-san," said Neji, bowing at the two men as they made the final arrangements. Akira bowed silently beside Neji, playing her role perfectly.

"You are most welcome Hideki-san," Yugito replied. He gave a mischievous wink towards Neji. "I know of a nice inn where they have superb hot springs. Enjoy!" Akira suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Yugito had been hinting a lot about "the honeymoon night" during their whole trip to Nadeshiko and frankly, she's getting tired of it. She's not some mealy-mouthed kid anymore and definitely knows how children are made but, c'mon, with Hyuuga Neji? No.

Taro rolled his eyes, blushing. "Otou-san! Would you stop that?" he scolded his father, mistaking Akira's expression as that of embarassment instead of irritation.

Yugito laughed heartily. "Hahaha! My son, you'll understand once you're married! Why, you're mother and I-"

Yuudai barked impatiently and Akira was grateful for the interruption. "Seems Yuudai's getting excited," she said. "Thank you again for your help, Yugito-san, Taro-san. We'll be on our way." She smiled sweetly.

The two men bowed goodbye and made their way back to the ferryboat. Taro scruffed Yuudai's fur farewell before leaving. Akira and Neji watched as the boat sailed away. When they were safely off, the two shinobi set to work fast.

After making sure that they have stripped themselves off of anything that indicates their shinobi status, such as their hitaite, weapons and shinobi gear, the two shinobi worked on their escape plans. Luckily for them, an abandoned rowboat was hidden in the bushes and upon inspection, they found that it was still in good condition. As Yuudai gathered some provisions and stowed it in the boat, the two shinobi decided to polish their disguises.

"I hate this!" Akira muttered as she removed her red haori and placed it inside her backpack along with her kunai pouch.

"But you need to, Hime-sama," Yuudai said as he kept watch for his master.

Akira, who was fond of clothing that are easy to move in, found the traditional yukata very restricting and uncomfortable. She was used to leaping over trees, hunting with Yuudai and moving about, which explains her preferrence for her usual attire of a miniskirt and simple black top. But now, her disguise requires her to wear a yukata that covers her usual bare legs. She could barely walk with long strides due to the long skirt and she found it infuriating. Also, the fact that she has to let go of her katana, two authentic Muramasa and Masamune blades she considers her primary weapons, made Akira feel bare and vulnerable. She had to make do of a dagger, which she effectively hides within the obi around her waist, and a poisoned long senbon which she disguises as a hair ornament. Finally, she wore a pale haori over her yukata. When she was done, she hid her pack under a small hole that Yuudai had dug on the ground and covered it up with some branches. It was shallow enough to allow her to grab it if they needed a quick escape.

She found Neji waiting for her at the dock. He had changed his Hyuuga robes for a traditional garb consisting of a gray hakama, black montsuki haori and a black monstuki kimono. White tabi clad his feet and finished off with seta sandals, like her. His long black hair was tied below his nape in a low ponytail. He had left his hitaite behind and replaced it with a white cloth instead, an attempt to hide the Hyuuga clan's mark on his forehead. He turned when he sensed Akira approach.

The Hyuuga was quick to mask his surprise at the sight of the redhead. She had exchanged her short skirt with a yukata and haori which covered her long legs and yet, the simple attire still managed to make her look beautiful, if not more feminine. Her kimono was of dark blue with a green obi accentuating her slim waist and making her eyes look greener. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun. The Akira before him was way different from the assertive, no-nonsense shinobi that she really is.

Neji smirked in amusement as Akira almost hobbled towards him, obviously having difficulty walking in her more restrictive clothes.

"Damn this!" she grumbled. She glared at Neji. "Just so you know, I regret agreeing to your idea."

"It was your idea to go on a disguise," replied Neji coolly.

"Yes but not like this! I can barely walk!" Akira retorted. "Argh! I always get the shorter straw. Why do I get to wear this thing?!" Her scowl deepened. "And why do I have to get married to you, of all people?!"

Neji, whose insurmountable pride was stung by Akira's retort, glared back at the redhead, indignant. _What the hell does she mean by me, of all people? _"This was partly your idea and you agreed with it. And for your information," an arrogant smirk crossed the Hyuuga's handsome featues, "you're not my type."

His last sentence made Akira see red. Was he serious? She may not be everybody's brand of beauty but she can stare at stunning in the face and still hold her ground. "Oh. Said the guy who was gawking at my legs ever since this whole mission started." Yuudai barked in agreement which irked Neji.

"I wasn't gawking," the Hyuuga replied, clenching his fists and slowly losing his cool. "And would you stop complaining?" He turned his back on her. How could a girl like her be able to piss people off that easy? Neji had no intention of knowing further.

An uncomfortable silence went between the two shinobi. From his peripheral vision, Neji could see Akira shifting uncomfortably. Well, it's not only her that got it hard. His clothes suck as well. His Hyuuga robes permit free movement, unlike this traditional garb. _This is troublesome, but...necessary._

"When this is over," said Akira as they made their way through the trees. "I'll kill you and Tsunade-sama."

Neji looked over at the redhead and saw her struggling against the uphill terrain. He offered her a hand which she accepted. "What for?" he asked, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"For subjecting me to this," Akira replied as she took Neji's assistance. "I don't know how rich, stupid, annoying, uppity people could stand this sort of clothes." She looked at the brunette. "How can you stand this? You're rich, do people like you wear these on a daily basis?"

"No," Neji replied curtly, not liking the way she classified him as 'rich, stupid, annoying and uppity'.

They continued to walk along the coast of Nadeshiko, silently and unseen. The thick foliage perfectly concealed them from prying eyes.

After fifteen minutes, Akira and Yuudai began to sense increasing activity, indicating that they are nearing the village proper. They paused for a while and studied the map once more.

"The edge of the woods end at about fifty meters from here. If we follow this small trail, we can enter through the main village," said Akira.

Yuudai found the trail easily and following the huge wolf, the two shinobi soon caught sight of Nadeshiko no Sato.

The village was small, and from a distance, Akira could make out the small fishing boats out in the sea. A gentle breeze set the nets swaying while men and women went on about their daily business. The late afternoon sun set the village in a dark orange haze, making the waves sparkle beautifully against the quaint backdrop of small huts, docks and fishing boats. Huge trees surrounded the island, with matching fine sand that sparkled lightly under the afternoon sun. As they got nearer, Akira saw the women preparing fish for drying on a wooden fixture. Not much of a fish eater, she cringed lightly at the smell. Beside her, Yuudai was barking gleefully while wagging his tail, excitement evident on his every feature. He may be from a proud lineage of wolves but he's still canine, no less. The sight and smell of fish tingled his senses and unlike his master who's more of an introvert, Yuudai loved seeing new things. The lively chatter and late afternoon sounds from the village excited him.

Once inside the village, Akira was no longer Satsuna Akira, jinchuriki and chuunin. Instead she was Hideki Aisha, obedient and docile wife. Hyuuga Neji became Hideki Hotaru, a small-time businessman, married to Hideki Aisha, out to take his wife on a honeymoon. They assumed new identities, and as their mission requires, they played their roles to the letter. The pair walked through the street unnoticed. Nobody regarded them as different or saw them as threats. To the villagers, they were nothing but a couple walking along, followed by their dog (although large by normal standards). They regarded the tall man as handsome, the woman beside him as beautiful, and as far as they were concerned they looked like ordinary people, nothing more.

As they made their way towards the small inn where they have decided to settle for the night, Yuudai suddenly gave a low growl, almost inaudible except to Akira. She then felt Neji wrap an arm around her waist. She stiffened at the sudden contact. Catching his quick glance, she relaxed and leaned closer to him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder in a fake show of affection.

"You noticed?" she whispered.

Neji nodded almost imperceptibly. "Two blocks away," he murmured. They continued walking, as if impervious of their surroundings.

"Hostile?"

The two shinobi were silent for a while as they gauged the intruder's intention. After a few moments, Akira sighed in relief.

_'He's gone, Hime-chan,'_ Yuudai said. _"He turned at the corner."_

"Apparently not. He's gone."

"Just a guard walking in the same direction as us," said Akira, turning towards the direction the man was. "He was wearing the village guard's uniform anyway." She smiled at Yuudai. "Thanks Yuudai."

They neared the small inn. It was a traditional Japanese inn with paper lanters, simple slate roof, a small garden, polished dark wood and sliding doors. Akira pulled away from Neji but he was quick to grab her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled at him, glaring daggers as her green eyes met his. "Harrasment isn't part of the mission."

The Hyuuga was calm, as ever. "We're not done yet. Until we're out of Nadeshiko you're still my wife." he said in that monotone of his, reminding her that although the guard earlier was no threat, there's still the probability that they are being watched. And expertly ignoring her huffs of protest, Neji merely pulled her closer, if not rougher than the first time.

Akira's scowl deepened but she did not budge. "Fine," she whispered roughly. "But next time tell me when you're about to invade my personal space. That is if you still want to live, _sweetheart." _She said the last word in the same breath she might've said "jackass" or "bastard" or "asshole" or any other expletive she could come up with.

"Fine by me, _honey,_" Neji muttered under his breath evenly, though loud enough for Akira to hear. He saw the redhead glare daggers at him. Obviously, the term of endearment did not sound well to her ears. A smug smirk played at the corner of the Hyuuga's lips.

"Welcome to Nadeshiko no Sato! Please come in and indulge in our unique onsen experience!"

* * *

Akira and Neji headed to the direction the young lady pointed. Once at the confines of the room, Akira glared at the Hyuuga openly.

"You can let go now, I'm sure we were not followed."

Neji tensed for a moment, as if he forgot that he was still holding the kunoichi by the waist. He glanced at her briefly before letting go.

"I would kill you," she said to the Hyuuga, frowning at him. "But I'll save it for the next time you do that."

Neji only gave her an expressionless look and turned away.

She sighed and turned to Yuudai but she suddenly remembered that they left him outside since animals are not allowed in the ryokan. Akira initially disagreed with Neji but figured it would be best to comply with the norms this time. She never goes anywhere without Yuudai but for the sake of this mission, she had to act as un-shinobi-like as possible, and letting Yuudai stay inside the ryokan would be like screaming "I'M NOT NORMAL!" and invite unwanted attention. Not to mention scare the poor receptionist off.

Yuudai hated the idea of being separated from his master but because the situation called for it, he obediently followed her wishes and stayed outside the ryokan instead.

_"Don't worry Yuudai, I'll call for you,"_ Akira had told him. She gave him a reassuring pat on the head before he disappeared in a thin veil of smoke.

Akira looked around the room. It was a typical ryokan, with tatami floors, a small table at the center of the room and small cushions. Paper lanterns adorned the corners of the room. A wooden dresser stood at one side, a large fuuton mattress was rolled in one corner and a closet was opposite the dresser. Clean yukata was folded for the two of them. All in all, the room was clean, simple and comfortable enough. The sliding door led to the inn's onsen.

She took the spare yukata and proceeded to the bathroom to change. As she mulled over their entire mission, Akira began to remember the Hyuuga's lavender eyes and his arm around her waist.

And then a thought startled her, she wasn't even sure if she really thought it, or it was just the effect of the sea.

After a few minutes, she dismissed it as just the effect of Nadeshiko's sea-must've made some of her brain cells pop while she was barfing her insides at The Pearl.

* * *

He had been in the small hot spring pool just adjacent to their room before he sensed a presence approaching him. The footsteps were light. He had been around her long enough to recognize her chakra signature.

"Mind if I join you?"

Neji opened his eyes to see Akira standing behind him, wrapped in a towel.

"Hn."

Akira shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." She lowered herself down the hot spring, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips as the warm water touched her skin.

The pool was small, but large enough to accomodate two people. A small tray with procelain cups floated between him and Akira. A small teapot beside him was full with tea. He took it and filled both cups, silently enjoying this rare moment of peace in their mission. He's been around long enough to know that missions don't always end nicely, especially intel-gathering and espionage.

Neji watched as Akira settled at the furthest part of the pool, as if wary of him. If anything, he should be the one wary of the redhead-she's the one with the huge wolf anyway. But seeing how she averts her eyes from him, Neji could tell the girl was uncomfortable to be in a confined space with him.

He can't blame her. After two nights at Yugito's boat in that small space he called a bedroom, Neji could understand the redhead's hesitation to be near him. This is their first time together in a mission after all, and considering that they're barely acquainted with each other, it's a feat that they're doing well and are not after each other's throats. Of course it was awkward to be so near each other, be in the same sleeping space, Neji had to give it to the girl for being so collected.

"Hey."

Neji looked at Akira. "Hn?"

"Why do you think Tsunade-sama assigned us on a mission?"

The pale-eyed shinobi frowned a little. "Apparently she found us well-equipped for the job."

Akira let out a mirthless laugh. "Well-equipped? Me?" She looked up at the sky and sighed deeply. Then she looked at him, her green orbs dark with something he couldn't understand. "That's what Tsunade-sama thinks. What about you? Why do you think I was paired with you?"

The Hyuuga was silent. Again, Tsunade's words echoed in his mind.

_'Now Neji. For your __**real**__ mission.'_

Neji sighed before answering, "Because your skill complements mine." Akira frowned, not comprehending and Neji sighed once more.

"It's very similar to Inuzuka and Hinata-sama's dynamics, or mine and Tenten's. Inuzuka can pick up scents and trails our Byakugan can't, and Tenten's dexterity with weapons complement my jutsu." Neji stared at the red-haired kunoichi, nothing the small beads of water on her bare shoulders. His eyes met hers, and he was surprised to see the said kunoichi making her way towards him.

His breath hitched up a little as she drew near, the steam from the onsen making the faint blush on her pale skin more pronounced. She picked up the porcelain cup that was floating near him and brought it to her lips.

"Okay."

Neji cocked his head fractionally to one side. "Okay?"

Akira shrugged. "Yeah. I just wanted to know your thoughts." She set the cup down. "I'm sure you know I'm a jinchuriki, hence I'm not allowed to get out of the village most times. So you must understand my confusion as to the Hokage's whim of sending me, of all people, in an espionage mission." She settled beside him and leaned against the pool's wall. "And with what you just told me...I guess..."

She looked at Neji, her emerald eyes meeting his pale ones. He was suddenly aware of her proximity, the way her bare skin touched his, and for a moment, he remembered how she felt against him, with his arm around her waist as they walked Nadeshiko's street disguised as a married couple.

"I guess I find it funny." She gave a small smile and slowly made her way back to the other end of the pool, away from him. "Not that I have a good sense of humor, though." She smirked and started to climb out of the pool. Neji had to avert his stare as Akira wrapped a towel around her. Without another word, she went back inside the ryokan, her light footseps dying away.

Neji was silent as he watched the kunoichi disappear. One moment she's brash, the second she's quiet as the night. She's awkward and calculated, cold and warm, close then distant. A walking contradiction. An enigma.

He knew the Hokage had her reasons for putting them together in this bizarre mission. And while he was never really close with the Hokage like Naruto, Neji trusted the woman, after all, she's the leader of his village and is renowned all over the shinobi nations for her greatness.

But, just what exactly is Tsunade playing at, assigning Neji to _**that**_ mission?

And how does this unknown, red-haired shinobi fit into the general picture?

Even the genius Hyuuga Neji was at a loss.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**DISCLAIMER- standard disclaimer applies.**

**I was having qualms posting this chapter, afraid that Neji might seem OOC lately. I was browsing through other fanfics that I admire, trying to see how the writers portrayed Neji but instead of being inspired, I felt like I wasn't up to par.. But then I thought, "what the hell" and just went on with this. I guess it turned out okay. Still a lot of room for improvement but, okay. I think?**

**Tell me what you guys think. Any comments are welcome**

**~Akira**


	10. Sousa Hangaku Gozen

10

Mission: Operation Hangaku Gozen

Methodology: Observation

Summary:

Target observed for hostile behavior for 5 days. Engaged in daily activities. No direct confrontation so far, target remains oblivious. Direct and indirect infiltration not yet commenced due to lack of access to information. Body language, tone of voice, psychological indices and mini mental status exam utilized to gather baseline data on target's psyche.

Results:

Target is fairly emotional due to gender specifications. No indications of hostility towards self and others so far. Mini mental status exam showed normal results, without signs of mental and psychological disturbance. Highly perceptive, Target refused to volunteer information about self. Introvert and with slightly demented social skills towards authority, but not bordering to antisocial behavior. Able to establish rapport on a platonic level.

Conclusion:

Lack of evidence to support hypothesis. Target stable.

Recommendations:

Continue observation. Commence indirect infiltration through skill assessment.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**11/26/2014- changed the name of the covert operation to Hangaku Gozen. The name Ookami will be now used to generally refer to Akira's pack.**


	11. Shinobi gakushuu 1: Supai

**11**

Akira walked slowly, holding her basket in the crook of her arm as her eyes wandered through the numerous shops and stalls. It is a bright morning in Nadeshiko and as planned, she's out in the marketplace to do some "shopping".

Her eyes glanced at the basket in her arms, noting the vegetables and fruits she had bought to make it appear she's nothing but a civilian tourist, looking for the best bargain on fruits and vegetables. She craned her neck, as if trying to see past the growing crowd. Her attention was caught when a stranger approached her.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you lost?""

Akira looked up at the tall, broad-shouldered man towering over her. He had brown, cropped hair, large brown eyes, a strong jaw and a deep voice. His chest and arm guards along with the distinct saber on his left hip affirmed her suspicions that he's of the military units of Nadeshiko.

Feigning uncertainty, Akira sighed. "I'm-I'm afraid I am. I can't seem to remember where I should go. Gomen..."

The man smiled at her, an upward lift of his lips. "Well, lucky you I happen to know this place like the back of my hand. You're a tourist?"

Akira frowned internally at the casual tone of his voice, but not wanting to blow her cover, she opted to go along with the shy but slightly fliry facade. "Yes I am." She faked a giggle. "But how did you know?"

"It's not always a pretty girl walks along the streets of Nadeshiko no Sato," he replied, a flirtacious glint in his brown eyes. He offered his right hand. "My name's Midori Riku."

"Hideki Aisha," Akira replied softly, accepting his hand and exposing more of her wrist, letting the loose sleeves of her kimono pool down to her arms. She feigned a blush afterwards.

"Nice to meet you. And where exactly do you want to go?" Riku smirked.

"I'm just actually walking around, looking for shops." Akira averted her stare. _C'mon just ask me already_, she muttered in her head.

Riku's smile widened. "I know a good souvenir shop, and a cheaper place to buy fruits. Do you mind if..."

"No, no, I don't mind. That would be great, Midori-san," she replied brightly. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"You're most welcome. And no need to be so formal with me. Just Riku-san is okay."

Akira forced a blush on her cheeks, which all the more made her look charming to the oblivious soldier. If, basing on the look on his face-the bright smile, the widening of his pupils, the facing of his trunk towards her and his slight forward lean-is to be judged, it's absolute fact that Midori Riku had unknowingly fallen into Akira's trap. Her subtle display of shyness mixed with slight flirtaciousness and confidence made a deadly mix, which Riku is already waist deep in the moment he allowed Akira's deceptively beautiful face and slender form catch his eye.

She knew he was watching her the moment she walked into the busy marketplace-saw him perched lazily in one of the village's outposts and simply watching the civilians. She made sure she caught his eye, pretending to ask for directions, smiling coyly at the shop keepers who greeted her, and walking in a way that showed off her dark blue kimono and of course the subtle sway of her hips. The moment he followed her with his eyes and stepped off his post, Akira knew she had him twirled around her finger. It was only a matter of minutes before she completely had him under control.

As she walked timidly beside Riku, Akira wondered how her 'husband' was doing with his own sleuthing.

* * *

Neji deactivated his Byakuugan and activated his Henge no jutsu. Slipping out of the alley's darkness, he joined the crowd of fishermen and tourists alike as he walked along the busy street. It was almost midday, and the town was in full swing, what with the preparations for the coming Fish Festival.

Based from his eavesdropping of two elderly men playing shogi in one of the shops, Nadeshiko's leader, Takeda Kyoko decided to hold the festival despite the current threat of terrorism from the foreign band of ninja. Some were baffled as to her intentions, but most were happy and excited about the coming festival. According to what Neji heard, it has been 2 years since the village last saw a celebration.

"Heh. It's just a waste of time if you ask me," Elderly Man 1 said. "All of our efforts should be on fighting off those ninja, not hanging useless flowers."

"Oh c'mon! It's been 2 years since this village saw something nice," protested Elderly Man 2. "It's getting boring really."

"Good change of scenery, eh?" Said Elderly Man 3.

"And we get to see pretty gals too."

"You dirty old man! What will your wife think?"

"Sheesh, I don't think she'll care."

"Oi, oi, oi! It's not your turn yet! Cheating again, huh? Get your hands of..."

Neji continued walking, keeping his senses on alert for any useful information about this foreign group of shinobi who obviously had nothing better to do than loot. He began to doubt the village's military's skills, but then again, who knew what kind of shinobi they are against?

After walking around and seeing nothing that warranted his immediate attention, Neji went inside a small tea shop and settling himself on one of the seats, ordered green tea and dango.

The waitress smiled at him. "Would that be all, sir?"

"Yes, thank-" A flash of red crossed his peripheral vision and Neji stopped in mid-sentence. He turned immediately to the window, but the said flash was gone.

He turned back to the waitress. "Sorry, yeah. That's all."

The young woman beamed and bowed politely before walking away. Neji turned his attention back to the window.

They agreed to reconvene at 3 in the afternoon, at the forest edge, a few kilometers from the west dock of the island. Based from his initial survey of the island proper, it was the most deserted, probably because it was the dock nearest to Kirigakure, and considering the ugly relationship of the two villages, that part of the island was probably almost neglected.

The brunette frowned a little as he mused over what he had gathered so far. He had managed to extract information from an old woman he helped with the groceries earlier, also from a young female military trainee who was eager-overly eager-to show him around. Of course, after a little bit of flirting which made the Hyuuga wince now that he thought of it. He often scoffed at Kiba whenever he flirts shamelessly with the girls back at Konoha, and frankly, Neji was surprised how his curt replies and fake smiles made the young girl blush like mad. He knew he has his own share of fangirls back at home, but still, Neji didn't pay them much mind.

He began to wonder how Akira was doing, whether she was also flirting with someone to wheedle information from them. The thought of her green eyes lighting up in a fake smile made Neji frown more.

His dango and tea arrived and as Neji sipped the warm drink, his mind sifted through the information he had gathered so far. A lot of things still doesn't make sense, and as he glanced at the wall clock of the shop, he began to grow impatient, wanting to meet up with the red-haired kunoichi to discuss things with her.

_'Was she able to find out a lot? _' he thought. He glanced once more at the wall clock. It said 2:45pm. He stood up, left money on the table and walked out of the shop. The afternoon sun beat down on him, and the heat drew the people from the streets to the shops. Walking briskly, he made his way to the west dock, blending in with the crowd and looking as inconspicuous as he could. When he was far away from the prying eyes of the civilians, he had let his jutsu down, activated his Byakuugan and dashed off into their meeting place. In a few minutes, he saw her out in the dock, her red hair a striking dash of color against the dark rocks of Nadeshiko's shore and the bright blue ocean, in contrast with the deserted atmosphere of the old dock.

She had sensed his nearing presence, and she spun around to face him, her brows knitted into a frown when he landed gracefully beside her.

"I thought we're not supposed to use chakra," she said, disapproval lacing her voice. "You were leaping on trees, with your Byakugan on. What are you thinking?"

Neji only regarded her silently, and it made the kunoichi feel like a housewife nagging her husband for not fixing the faucet. The idea was horrid, and she just sighed, not wanting to entertain the thought. The married couple act was starting to get to her and she shuddered. No way.

"There's a small hut," she said, pointing to her left. "Let's go in the shade."

She and the Hyuuga walked along the sandy beach of Nadeshiko, with Akira trudging slowly in her geta sandals and filled to the brim basket. Neji slowed his strides and took the basket from her.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at the assortment of fruits inside.

Akira didn't answer until they were inside the small hut. "Fruits. I went to the market."

They settled on a wide bench, overlooking the sea. The hut was actually more like a shed, with thatched roof, wooden posts, bare earth as flooring and a small table. It probably served as temporary resting place for fishermen in the past.

Akira untied her hair, letting her long locks free from the tight bun. That "walk" with the arrogant Riku guy was mentally and physically draining, because aside from pretending to be sweet and charming, her facial muscles hurt from all the fake smiling and giggling she had to do to make Riku spill everything. She opened her mouth a few times, rubbing her cheeks and excercising her facial muscles. She caught Neji looking at her strangely.

"My face hurt," she explained, rubbing her jaw. "Didn't think using my charm would hurt like this."

Neji's lips curled in an amused smirk. "And did it pay off?"

Akira tucked a strand of her hair that was blown by the ocean breeze. "It did." She looked at him. "How about you? Did your charm work, or did you scare our informants away with your death glare?"

"Hn."

It was Akira's turn to smirk. She humored the Hyuuga. "Oh. I always knew that's where your charm lies. The whole aloof thing makes the girls back home fawn over you." She made a face. "Though I never understood why."

"Me either."

Akira continued to rub her cheeks. "If there's anything good I'm getting from this mission, it's extra bragging rights."

Neji stared at the redhead, one eyebrow raised in question. Akira shrugged and continued, "A certain chuunin I know got a huge crush on you but she's quite mean and hoards the best seats in the faculty room all the time. I can get her to move her ass when I tell her I slept on the same bed with you."

"You're not serious," said Neji, quite unbelieving. Yeah, he knows he's quite popular with the female population, but_...seriously?_

The amused look from Akira's emerald eyes faded. "'Course not," she replied rather bluntly. "I can make her run like a banshee without you as a bragging right." She held her kanzashi on one hand as she twisted her hair in a loose bun at the base of her nape.

Neji sighed and watched as her hands adjusted her fringes. He caught a faint whiff of flowers as she tucked the kanzashi back in her red locks.

"Anyway, I made sure I gathered a lot of info in exchange for batting my lashes like an idiot the whole time," continued Akira. She unsheathed the dagger she kept in her obi and began slicing the watermelon. The humidity made her suddenly hungry. "But I'm afraid what I gathered isn't much. So what have you found out?"

Neji looked away from her and stared at the ocean. "Well first of all, I learned that Nadeshiko and Kirigakure had been in conflict for almost a decade, with the two villages always warring with each other. Of course, with its shinobi forces, Nadeshiko didn't stand a chance.

Although back in the day, they weren't enemies but close allies. Kirigakure even helped train Nadeshiko's troops, and in times of war Nadeshiko gave manpower and served as Kiri's 2nd base and was used as a pit stop for all sorts of missions. Nadeshiko also provided resources to Kirigakure."

"And to the entire Land of Water."

Neji nodded. "Yes. Kirigakure weren't exactly allies in the same way as Konoha and Suna-since Nadeshiko is not a shinobi village. They're more of trade partners. They supply all marine needs of Kirigakure and the Land of Water and was actually very prosperous." Neji paused and frowned a little. "Although, considering Kirigakure's leader at that time, it's strange how they managed to persuade a small, peaceful village like Nadeshiko to cooperate."

"Well, my informant told me that Nadeshiko's leader back then, Mitsuko-sama, didn't really believe in Yagura-sama's tyrannical ideas but the 2 villages got on well enough, with Kiri often helping in Nadeshiko's security issues," said Akira. She took one slice of the watermelon and gave it to Neji, who accepted silently. "I guess because there's a mutual need for each other that's why."

"Hn. True. I asked around about the group of shinobi that they're so concerned about and everybody seems to believe they're from Kirigakure. The reason is because Kirigakure's the only village that had openly expressed conflict with Nadeshiko."

Akira nodded. "Yeah, and if you look at it, it makes sense. Nadeshiko's okay with other villages, except Kirigakure." The redhead smirked. "Wrong choice of opponent, if you ask me."

"I heard the present Mizukage's trying to make peace," replied Neji. "There was even an attempt to a peace talk a couple of months ago."

"And then this shit happened." Akira sighed. "I won't blame Takeda-sama for holding a grudge against Kiri and doubting it's motives."

"But we're still not sure if these shinobi group is indeed affiliated with Kiri or with a shinobi village."

"My informant was there during the group's attacks." Akira paused to take a bite of her watermelon. "He said the group did not wear any hitaite or any sign of shinobi village. They also used a variety of ninjutsu, took some women and children, burned houses and stole goods. I asked him if they took something else, or was looking for something, and according to him, they weren't. If we are to base their motives on their actions, I think this group is just some low-life bandits."

Neji sighed and rubbed his temple. "Well, that's an option. I was able to browse through some of the books in their library, hoping for a clue. I found the document from the Daimyo of the Land of Water declaring Nadeshiko's forced secession."

"Whoa," said Akira, surprised. "Forced secession? You mean like-"

"-like the Land of Water wiped off Nadeshiko from its map."

Akira took another slice of watermelon while looking at Neji. "Oh. That's..." at a loss for words, Akira instead took a bite, allowing Neji to go on.

"It all started when Yagura-sama, the 4th Mizukage and Terumi-sama's predecessor wanted to merge with Nadeshiko no Sato." Neji shifted and faced Akira. "Kirigakure had always wanted to expan their horizon and since they are living up to the name "Village of the Bloody Mist" they also wanated to acquire more leverage against the other shinobi nations. Seeing as they trained Nadeshiko's warriors, and that Nadeshiko has natural resources that they so lack, Kirigakure had decided it wanted Nadeshiko no Sato. Of course, Mitsuko-sama opposed the proposition. In Nadeshiko's point of view, they were independent enough and was not a shinobi village to begin with. It wants nothing to do with Kiri and shinobi in general. Mitsuko-sama made this known to Yagura-san, and of course, the latter was infuriated. Wars were fought, with Nadeshiko always on the losing end. The conflict grew to the point that the Water Daimyo was called to negotiate. No peaceful treaty was reached since the Daimyo sided with Kirigakure. The war would've continued but since it was affecting the trade of both villages, the Daimyo decided to forcibly secede with Nadeshiko. Kirigakure severed its ties with Nadeshiko and officially, the latter is no longer a part of the Land of Water."

The two shinobi were silent as they got lost into their own thoughts. Akira, frowning while slicing up more watermelon, and Neji looking out into the ocean, his pale lavender eyes pensive. It took a while before Akira broke the silence.

"Hmm. Seems like we're in deep shit." She looked up at the brunette shinobi. "If, let's say this shinobi group is indeed from Kiri, and they attack now and we get caught in the crossfire, it's gonna be an international issue."

"Why?"

"Konoha is allies with the Mist." Akira's emerald eyes pierced into Neji's lavender ones. "Regardless if it's in self-defense or not, Kirigakure will see it as a threat and will retaliate at Konoha." She shook her head. "I don't know if Tsunade-sama's suicidal or what for sending us here, but she just placed us and the village in a precarious situation."

Neji crossed his arms. "I don't think Hokage-sama's suicidal. For one, this mission was authorized, meaning it's in the books. Nadeshiko's leader knows we're here. Except of course our identity and the date we arrived."

Akira rolled her eyes. "C'mon Hyuuga, not everyone's as smart as you are."

Neji sighed exasperatedly. "I mean, if we're careful not to let our affiliation be known, Kirigakure will not be able to retaliate at Konoha. They wouldn't know, would they? Second, I'm sure Nadeshiko sought Konoha's help. Tsunade-sama won't meddle with other village's affairs, especially not her allies."

"Oh. She sort of mentioned that during the mission briefing."

"She did. That's why it's important we remain unknown."

Akira frowned at the brunette and glared. "You were the one using chakra so blatantly!"

To which Neji only scoffed. "Hn. This place is deserted. Nobody would sense my chakra."

"Fine, whatever." She took another bite of fruit. "I like you better that way, anyways. The brown eyes were kinda scary," she said, referring to Neji's henge.

Neji only smirked and took an apple from the basket and started eating. Akira finished her watermelon slice and drank from the small canteen of water Neji offered her.

"My informant brought me to the southwest part of the island. You know what we saw there?"

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Akira, "but ruins. The place looked like it was ransacked just recently. Have you been to the other parts of this island?" When Neji shook his head, Akira smiled. "I haven't too, of course, but I had my wolves scout the place and guess what? The rest of the island's untouched except for the south and west parts."

Neji's eyes widened fractionally in surprise. _How was she able to summon her wolves and gather information that quickly? _"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that there's something there that this group is after." Akira sighed. "I asked around if there's a dojutsu that exists here in the village, but there's none apparently. So we can tick off blood line purgers from our list. I asked if they have someone valuable, like a priest or priestess, even a jinchuriki perhaps. It turned out negative. So I figured, it must be unrelated to us shinobi. When my informant told me about the dispute over the coral reefs, that's when I entertained the thought that maybe, we're making a mountain out of a molehill here."

"Coral reef?" Neji frowned in confusion.

"Yeah. Under all this water, there's a huge coral reef along the south coast of Nadeshiko, extending all they way here. It was discovered only a couple of years ago, almost the same time Kirigakure announced its desire to merge with Nadeshiko." Akira smiled. "Hey, but before we jump into the conclusion that Kiri wanted Nadeshiko's reefs, let me first share this bit of info I learned."

Neji remained silent so Akira continued. "Have you heard of Team Seven's feat which earned Naruto his own bridge? Yeah, the contractor slash villain of their little stint was Gato, the businessman which for a time Konoha had a deal with when it comes to supplying metals. Basically, our standard-issued kunai, shuriken, wire and others are made from Gato's metals. Now, aside from metals, Gato is also in all sorts of business: food, tourism, luxury items. When he died, he left his empire to his son, Tora. Shortly after Team Seven's mission, Konoha severed the contract with Gato's company but that's not important. What's important is that when Gato died, his business empire didn't. It lived on under Tora and he employed the same business principles his father used. That means bullying shinobi and civilian villages and monopolizing trade. For a time, Nadeshiko was a business partner of Gato and Tora eventually. But the deal ended when the conflict with Kiri happened. Gato withdrew the deal with Nadeshiko and instead invested a lot in the Land of the Crescent Moon. However, according to my informant, it was all an act by Tora. Sure he wasn't making business with Nadeshiko anymore, but he's still profiting off Nadeshiko's goods."

"How?"

"That's where the coral reef comes in," said Akira, her eyes bright with excitement. "I said earlier that underneath all this gunk is a coral reef, right? It was discovered shortly before Kiri and Nadeshiko's conflict. The twist here is that it wasn't just Nadeshiko who knew about this reef but also Gato. How he found out is no longer important. What's important is that Gato also wanted to use the reef, but of course to be able to do so, he'll have to ask Nadeshiko's permission first. I guess it was a stroke of luck for old man Gato that Nadeshiko was in the middle of a tryst with Kiri because all of Nadeshiko's efforts back then was focused on Kirigakure. So he basically had free access to the reef. To make sure that Nadeshiko would remain ignorant of his backstabbing, he withdrew all deals with Nadeshiko to make it appear he's no longer interested in the village. But in reality, he's been siphoning the reefs from Nadeshiko to the black market, that nasty bastard!"

Akira sighed. "By the time Nadeshiko got wind that their reefs were damaged, Gato had already made billions. Now, Nadeshiko got lucky because Gato died and for a while, their reefs got the peace it deserved and remained untouched until recently."

"When this shinobi group attacked?"

Akira nodded to the Hyuuga. "Yup. My informant told me they think it is all Tora's doing, but of course, they don't have solid evidence."

"It's also possible that Tora-san and Kirigakure teamed up."

"Yeah, after all Gato used to hire Kiri nins a lot in his business transactions." Akira heaved a deep sigh. "We are in deep shit, really."

Neji couldn't agree more, but opted to remain silent instead.

The two shinobi stared at each other for a while before averting their stares back at the ocean. It was almost dusk and the sun was low on the horizon, casting a yellow-orange hue across the water. Waves tossed over the rocky shore, and leaves swayed along the ocean breeze. Akira closed her eyes briefly and allowed herself to be calmed by the sea.

She sighed and glanced at the brunette shinobi beside her. Neji was not looking at the ocean, but at her and instead of being flustered at being caught staring, the Hyuuga merely smirked and stood up.

"Let's head back."

Akira sighed deeply. "Alright." She stretched her arms and followed Neji out of the hut.

They walked along the shore, listening to the crash of the waves. Neji did not bother performing a henge and Akira let him be, they were after all, along the deserted part of the island and as far as she can sense, there's no one around but the two of them. They walked in silence, each busy with their own thoughts. Akira brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Water was never her strong element, preferring tall trees and moist earth over rocky shores and waves, but right now, Akira found the ocean...beautiful. Free. Not bound by something or someone. And as every wave crashed against the dark rocks, the kunoichi felt _it._ In the dark recesses of her mind. Urging her.

Go. Now.

_Where?_

She had stopped walking without realizing and Neji turned around to tell her to keep up, but when he saw her staring at the ocean, he refrained. Against the setting sun, her hair being blown by the wind, her eyes dark like green stones, her usual scowl replaced by something he couldn't place. Neji paused and watched her, silently activating his Byakuugan only to see the tumultous chakra within.

_I trust you with this mission, Hyuuga Neji._

Neji sighed and watched the silent kunoichi, wondering what could she possibly be thinking, and he couldn't help but consider the possibility that had been lurking in his mind since this mission started. He had been with her for almost a week now, had even shared the same sleeping space with her and yet he knew nothing. Nothing about this red-haired enigma that annoys him but piqued his interest to no end.

_A hundred percent success rate, nothing less._

And Hyuuga Neji had never failed a mission. Ever.

"Akira?"

She turned, surprise evident in her eyes. It was the first time he addressed her as such, without honorifics and with her first name.

He said nothing and waited, as if wanting her to decide if they'll walk on or stay. For a moment they held each other's gaze before Akira looked down, sighed and walked.

"Sorry," she muttered as she passed by him. "I was sort of thinking if I should fling myself over there but then I remembered the pay I'd get from this mission and I changed my mind." She continued to walk with long strides.

Neji watched her for a while, noting how the frown was back on her face and her eyes losing the light in them, before catching up with her. "Hn. You should have."

"Because the pay's shit?"

"Hn."

To his surprise, Akira laughed, and with a genuine smile turned to the stoic Hyuuga. "Nah. You'll miss me."

Pale eyes followed the red-head's slim form.

"...Hn."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**10/12/2014- Edited some minor spelling errors, but I think I still missed some since I did while at work. Anyway, please point out some mistakes if you spot them. Thanks!**

**I know this chapter was more-talk-less-action again but to be honest, fight scenes are my weakness. I just can't seem to express all the action going on in my head. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be longer and actionn-packed, as I think I''m nearing the end of my Nadeshiko Adventure arc. **

**So please, read and review. And thanks for those who have read my story.**

**~Akira**


	12. Watashi wa kaibutsudesu! (I'm a monster)

**12**

"Took you long enough."

Akira shrugged. "Sorry, Yuudai. It's risky summoning you guys. I only managed to do so yesterday because I was able to sneak away from that Riku guy."

The grey wolf growled threateningly. "Was he giving you a hard time?"

"No, he wasn't," Akira replied with a light chuckle.

"And the Hyuuga, Hime-san?" a beautiful white wolf beside Akira asked.

She looked at Sachiko, surprise in her eyes. "Umm...no, he wasn't. But how did you know about him?"

Sachiko giggled. "Yuudai-san told me. Sorry Hime, but he kept on venting about the Hyuuga."

Akira then turned to the grey wolf, amusement in her bright green eyes. Yuudai growled, avoiding her stare.

"I don't trust him, is all," he grumbled, threat lacing his deep growl. Sachiko sighed.

"Oh c'mon, Onii-san! He doesn't seem bad," the younger wolf said. She sat beside Akira. "And he definitely doesn't look bad too, eh Hime?"

Yuudai let out an indignant bark, glaring at his adoptive sister and taking a protective stance. _"Grr...you haven't met him yet, Sachiko. How can you tell he can be trusted with Hime-san's safety?"_

The snow-white wolf was about to retort but Akira silenced them with a raise of her hand. "Hey, can it." She looked at Yuudai and gave a patient smile. "I appreciate your concern Yuudai, and I agree that we've only known Hyuuga for a short time. And yes, I don't trust him that much either." She gave the huge wolf a pat on the head. "But take it easy, alright? I haven't seen my entire life flash in front of me yet, so I guess I'm not dying any time soon."

Then turning to the snow-white wolf beside her, she grinned and scruffed the back of her ears. "And as for you, snowball, don't go off teasing your Onii-san too much, okay? Like I said, we can't trust the Hyuuga yet, but we shouldn't let him know. He might seem "not so bad" right now, but he's a very skilled jounin and we can't underestimate him, alright?"

Sachiko, the ever-cheerful wolf among Akira's pack, barked gleefully. "Hai, hai, Hime-chan! But you should hear Onii-san rant about the 'Hyuuga kid'. It's funny. Oh and can I meet him? I saw him yesterday while we were scouting the docks and he's quite fast, Hime. Can I race him, huh? Please?"

Akira rolled her eyes. Despite their huge stature and fearsome abilities, her wolves could sometimes act like children. She sighed exasperatedly. She summoned them in the island's forest, near the southwest dock where she and Neji had previously entered the village, in order to aid her in gathering more information. Luckily, the village is busy preparing for the coming festival, so no stray guards and scouts littered the area, unlike yesterday when Akira had previously sent them out. The island's forest has thick foliage, to which Akira was grateful for, because the large canopy of trees obstructed them from view and offered natural sound-proofing to her wolves' barks and growls.

It was 3 in the morning-even the early riser Hyuuga wasn't up yet. Akira knew he would be looking for her when he wakes up, so she left a hurriedly written note saying she'll meet up with Yuudai and come back promptly. Which is what she's doing right now.

''Fine, fine, Sachiko," said Akira to the white wolf. "But he's not a social being, so don't get your hopes up." Akira knew Neji would have reservations meeting the energetic white wolf, but just to shut Sachiko up, _yeah alright whatever._

Sachiko, like Yuudai, is a member of the Satsuna clan's famed wolves called Musha Ookami **(Translation: warrior wolf)**. In her clan, all Satsuna has the ability to tame and command wolves, whether they be regular wolves or the clan's own. From what Akira learned from her grandmother, a strong binding contract governs the relationship of all Satsuna and their wolves. Musha Ookami are a special breed and what differentiates them from regular wolves is that the Musha Ookami, aside from having a bond with a Satsuna, have chakra, and if taught can perform jutsus unique to their lineage's.

When the Satsuna clan met their unfortunate end seventeen years ago, the Musha Ookami were scattered all over the continent. Some were able to return to Shizukana Yama, some stayed to aid their masters in the fruitless battle, and most perished along with the rest of the Satsuna clan. Sachiko came to join Akira's pack when the kunoichi had encountered the wolf in one of her C-rank missions, along the border of Grass Village.

_They were on their way back to Konoha after briefly escorting a young priest to his destination in a temple at Kusagakure. Their team had been travelling silently, until:_

_"Hime..."_

_Akira looked at Yuudai, and in the short seconds they communicated, she knew. She whistled a three-note tune, catching the attention of the team leader, Gekko Hayate_

_"Oi Akira. Will you save flirting with Hayate-sensei for later? Don't break the formation!" Daichi, Akira's loud-mouthed teammate said, snickering._

_She ignored him, all her attention at her sensei. Then her eyes met with Saburou who confirmed her suspicions with a cock of his brow._

_Hayate gave the tiniest nod and looked ahead, as if nothing was out of ordinary. They continued for another hour, leaping over trees and maintaining their formation: Hayate in front being the squad leader; Saburou to Hayate's left, a member of the Aburame clan; Daichi to the right, a loud-mouthed chuunin whose loud mouth greatly contrasted his tactical skills; and lastly, Akira and Yuudai bringing up the rear. Their formation was a basic, diamond-shaped one, designed for escort and scouting missions._

_And right now, they are being followed by five unknown shinobi-with one of them having chakra that Akira recognized._

_The realization dawned on her the moment a kuunai with a kibakufuda lodged at a tree to her right._

_"Now!" Hayate yelled, unsheathing his katana._

_The Konoha shinobi leapt off the trees and landed smoothly on the ground. As fluid as water, Team Hayate got into their defensive position: Saburou in front, Akira and Yuudai flanking the Aburame on opposite sides, Daichi behind Saburou and Hayate bringing the rear. Since Akira is well-versed in all types of Bukijutsu and Hayate is a proficient kenjutsu user, they provide the support for Saburou's offense and Daichi's defense maneuvers. And with Akira's Kekkei Genkai, she and Yuudai form the defensive/offensive circle around the team. _

_The enemy ninja landed a few meters, surrounding them. Four shinobi, one wolf._

_"I guess it's an even fight," one of the enemy shinobi said-a huge man with bear-like physique. "You've got a dog too."_

_Yuudai growled menacingly, eyeing the snow-white wolf and the leash around its neck connecting it to the huge shinobi. Akira smirked. "It's settled then, bear-man. Take your team home or else you're dinner."_

_"What do you want?" Hayate said. "You wear no hitaite-you're renegades."_

_"Damn right, bastard," said another shinobi, this time short and rather scrawny. He had a long gash on his cheek. "Now let's get this over with-"_

_"You talk too fucking much."_

_The forest ground shook as each member of Team Hayate battled their opponents: Hayate with the short and scrawny shinobi who apparently was the renegade shinobi's leader; Daichi with a lean masked shinobi who seemed to specialize in genjutsu-for a moment Akira worried for the loud-mouthed chuunin since genjutsu was his weakness; Saburou with another ninja who apparently was skilled with weapons; and Akira with the bear-like man._

_Akira unsheathed her katana and got into her stance withYuudai beside her in his Alpha form. Her eyes were not with the bear-like shinobi, though. It was with the white wolf who had transformed as well._

_The wolf's silver streaks made her snow-white fur glow under the afternoon sun, her crystal-blue eyes piercing Akira's green orbs. She smirked. It is indeed, settled then._

_"Let's see if your mutt can go against mine, bitch," said the bear-like shinobi. _

_Akira's smirk widened as she coursed her chakra into her blade, "Fuck yeah." And in a blink, the two shinobi charged against each other, Akira's blade clashing with the enemy's kunai. She blocked his attack with her blade and used the handle to butt him on the groin. The man staggered backwards, cussing, and Akira followed her attack with a combination that severed the man's tendons behind his knees and ankles, impairing his gait and balance. _

_Yuudai and the snow-white wolf had their own battle too. Barks, growls along with fierce bites, Yuudai's signature Garuga and the whooshing from the white wolf's paws disturbed the forest's peace._

_"Hime! She's a Musha Ookami too!"_

_"I know Yuudai, her chakra screams it from afar. But she's untamed. Give me an opening and I'll subdue her!"_

_Akira leapt back from her enemy's earth jutsu, landing on top of a high branch. Her enemy is a big man with a long reach and a great height advantage. She knew she had to get closer or use a long-ranged jutsu as well, in order to kill him. He was also an extensive earth jutsu user. Akira smirked. That, she can match. She quickly made a plan in her mind._

_"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_

_She made four clones, three of which attacked the Bear-man, while one stayed behind to wait for an opening. The three clones threw shuriken towards the enemy, purposefuly missing their target to make him move. As expected, Bear-man leapt away from projectiles, landing precisely where the fourth bunshin was hidden. _

_"Your aim sucks!" the enemy roared. "Is this how Konoha shinobi are nowadays?!"_

_Akira bit back a reply and instead set her plan in motion. As the three bunshin engaged the Bear-man in mediocre taijutsu, the fourth Akira-bunshin was busy attaching chakra threads to senbons. These the bunshin threw and the Bear-man deflected them with his kunai, but failed to notice the chakra threads. At a precise moment, all bunshins disappeared and the real Akira, atop Yuudai now, was rapidly forming a seal._

_"Doton: Doryudan!"_

_A dragon made of mud was quickly charging for Bear-man. He struggled against the chakra threads that bound him, making escape impossible. Akira watched cold-heartedly as the man screamed and begged for mercy as the earth dragon circled him round and round, drowning his cries. The earth dragon didn't stop-it continued to flush him with volumes of thick mud, drowning his screams until the gurgling of his dying breath stopped. When Akira was satisfied, she dispelled the jutsu, and the earth dragon disappeared. Only a thick layer of mud remained._

_Akira dismounted Yuudai and looked around. Her team seemed to have finished with their own fights too. Saburou was dusting off his chuunin uniform, leaving a corpse full of insects behind him. Daichi was being assisted by Hayate-sensei, with the former clutching his left arm. Hayate seemed unscathed but Daichi was looking pale and when they drew closer, Akira saw the deep stab wound on his arm. _

_"Everyone okay?" Hayate asked, his voice cracking with his chronic cough._

_"Hai."_

_"Hai, sensei." replied Akira before turning her full attention to the wounded white wolf that lay a few meters from her. She turned to Yuudai._

_"What happened?" she asked._

_"She's only unconscious Hime," Yuudai replied. "You're right, she is untamed and had poor control of her chakra. Also, she's a youngin, probably abandoned somewhere in the mountains. I might've hit her too hard with the Garuga. I'm sorry, Hime-san."_

_Akira nodded, silently thinking on her next course of action. She turned to see her team assembling and she approached them. Hayate was assisting Daichi against a tree._

_"Damn that nin!" Daichi exclaimed. "The guy's a genjutsu freak...had me all confused and I wasn't able to calculate his next move. Got friggin' stabbed."_

_"Don't move too much," said Akira as she knelt in front of him. "And stop complaining, you sound like a girl."_

_Daichi struggled to make a face but it only turned into a grimace of pain instead. "Argh. I'll beat you when my arm's good, jinchuriki!"_

_"Whatever." She set to work swiftly, controlling the bleeding by applying direct pressure. Hayate knelt beside her._

_"Need help?" he asked, eyeing his student carefully. Akira shook her head._

_"He'll be fine sensei. I'll just apply a tourniquet over his upper arm." The redhead glanced at her pale teammate. "His laceration is quite deep and he'll need stitches. For now, direct and indirect pressure will help." As she spoke, her hands moved quickly, wrapping Daichi's injured arm in a pressure bandage before applying an arm sling. In a matter of minutes, Akira's patched-up first aid was done, Daichi was looking less pale thanks to a small pill Akira gave him._

_Hayate clapped his red-haired pupil amicably on the shoulder. Though their team was not gifted with a medic-nin, the group's only kunoichi was skilled enough to deal with most of battle-related injuries, even more, and he was proud that she had stepped up to fill the role of medic._

_"We'll rest here for a while," said Hayate, standing up and swiflty taking in the small forest clearing. "Saburou, prepare the camp."_

_"Sensei?"_

_He turned to the kunoichi. "Yeah?"_

_He saw her eyes drift towards the lone lump of white fur lying a few distance from them. Hayate understood and gave her his wordless permission. Akira bowed in thanks and made her way to where the snow-white wolf lay._

_Hayate watched in curiousity and fascination as Akira knelt in front of the white wolf, and pressed her ear against the wolf's side, as if listening for heartbeat. Then, she formed a seal and a reddish glow of chakra enveloped her hands as she pressed it on the wolf's head, all the while whispering something that he can't hear. He watched as the white wolf stirred and the red glow slowly disappeared. Then Akira stood and waited, her face an expression of utter concentration._

_Slowly, the white wolf stood on its legs and looked around wildly. Akira spoke to it, her words undistinguishable from afar. Hayate was surprised to see the wolf suddenly docile-quite different from the way it growled and barked at them when they engaged the enemy. The wolf then sat on his haunches and to Hayate's shock, bowed so lowly at Akira, almost prostrate, as if worshipping a red-haired goddess. A low whimper was heard, and just like that, Akira had the fearsome beast under her command. She spoke some more to the wolf, and then knelt before it and took out a scroll._

_"What is she doing?"_

_Hayate turned and saw Sauburou also watching intently at the ritual that was unfolding. Hayate coughed twice and answered, "It's a summoning contract, I believe. Only, more complex and different from ours."_

_The two male shinobi watched as Akira unsheathed her katana and raise it above her head, while her other hand was making multiple seals. Hayate was shocked to learn that the kunoichi is able to perform seals one-handedly, and his shock was only multiplied when a blinding flash of chakra emerged from the tip of the katana. The wolf placed her paw on the scroll and when Akira was done with the last seal, she stabbed the scroll with her katana, and the ground rumbled and shook and then everything was quiet._

_The white wolf was gone, Akira was packing the scroll back to her pouch and she and Yuudai was making their way back to them._

_"I sent her back," the kunoichi said. "I named her Sachiko by the way. You'll meet her soon."_

_And since then, Team Hayate had expanded in number, accomodating Akira's latest addition to her pack._

"Hime?"

Akira snapped back from her reminisce and smiled fondly at the white wolf in front of her.

"Are you okay, Akira-hime?" Sachiko asked, worry in her eyes. She sat beside the kunoichi. "You suddenly looked...weird...like you blacked out. That only happens when _it_ speaks to you."

Akira scruffed behind the wolf's ear. "No, my mind's all mine at the moment. I was just, uh, remembering when you first joined the pack."

"Oh, yeah," said Sachiko. Her bright wolfish grin then turned a bit sad. "You were remembering Hayate-san too...right?" When Akira nodded slowly, Sachiko continued, "He was kind to you, and us. I kinda miss his cough...a little."

Akira smiled at the younger wolf. "Yeah, I miss Hayate-sensei too." She sighed deeply and stood up, noting the rising sun on the horizon. "Alright, that's enough mush for one day." She resumed her commanding tone. "Scout the area, make sure to be undetected. We'll reconvene in the afternoon. Howl if there's anything."

Yuudai bowed in acknowledgement. "Be careful, Hime," he said before dashing off in the forest's darkness.

Sachiko grinned at the redhead. "See ya later Hime-chan!" It gave a cheerful bark before running off in the opposite direction.

Akira shook her head as she walked back towards the ryokan, activating a henge as she walked. '_That eternal ray of sunshine',_ she thought affectionately towards the white wolf. Sachiko was her fastest wolf, being wind as her chakra affinity. She is also the youngest, and the most charming, shall we say, for whenever Akira summons her, the kids in the academy seemed to be less afraid of her. Even Yuudai cannot help but be fond of the young wolf.

Dawn was slowly rising when Akira was finally at the ryokan, and silently channeling her chakra, she climbed up the wall, jumped off the roof and entered their room without being seen or heard. She expected the Hyuuga to be still asleep, except he wasn't.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," she greeted in a whisper, dispelling her henge no jutsu. Her greeting was met with a hard stare.

"Hn. Next time, transform into someone younger, not an old woman jumping off from roofs," said the Hyuuga with a slight frown.

Akira sighed. "I looked like an old woman?" When the Hyuuga said nothing, Akira bit her lip. "Oh. I was trying to hide my red hair. Turned it white, I guess."

Neji only shook his head imperceptibly. He realized jinchuriki were a little bit on the idiot side, if Naruto and Akira were to be examples. "You were out early."

"Yeah, I sent my wolves to scout the area again. We'll meet up at noon." She sat on the tatami mat. "What's our plan for today?'

"The same. Let's try to dig more on Taro and Gato's involvement in Nadeshiko's trade business. We'll reconvene at the dock once more."

"Okay. Same time?'

"Hn."

After breakfast and putting on their disguie, Akira and Neji started to get out of the ryokan.

"You go on ahead," said Akira.

Neji paused at the doorway. "What?"

"I said, you go ahead." The redhead suddenly looked edgy. "I, uh, I'll set out later. Go on." She almost said 'shoo' but quickly caught herself.

The Hyuuga was silent but his eyes held the question. Akira groaned. "I'm meeting someone," she explained, a faint blush making its way to her cheeks. "He's picking me up at the village square. Now go!"

The brunette shinobi let down his henge and slid the door close behind him. There was a short pause before he spoke in a low voice, "We're supposed to be married."

Akira's blush deepened at the way Neji was staring at her. "I didn't tell him I'm married."

A frown made its way to the Hyuuga's emotionless face. Somehow, the idea of the red-haired kunoichi meeting someone else surprisingly bothered him. He didn't like it when he had to flirt with some girl to get information, and he certainly didn't like the idea that the kunoichi was doing the same thing. He knew it was necessary though, for the completion of the mission, and yet he didn't understand why he was so bothered by it.

"That's stupid."

"What?"

"Hn." He watched as the kunoichi turned livid at his next words. "What's the point of pretending to be married if people will see you hanging on to some lewd man other than your husband?"

Anger always seemed to fuel the kunoichi into words. "Well, I'll be damned if you aren't doing the same thing! What, you expect me to believe that you got your info from some dusty box of books and pamphlets? We know that the best sources are people, not some piece of paper! And how do you get that? Asking straight-out?"

"You're missing the point."

"Fuck I am." She stepped closer to the lavender-eyed shinobi. "I'm not the only one batting my lashes on some stranger in exchange for information, Hyuuga. So can it."

_The goddamn redhead has a point_, though Neji was too stubborn to admit out loud. But while it is true that he did his own share of flirting, he did it only as a last resort, and when the girl under his flirtacious smile wanted something more, he was subtle enough to convey that he's 'married'. Whereas Akira does not even mention she is, and that seemed to put all their pretences as a couple as useless.

"I'm not going to can anything." Neji replied coldly. "You meet up with that guy, get intel then that's it." He took advantage that the kunoichi was silent. "It's basic shinobi training in espionage, and you don't even use a henge."

Neji noticed Akira's eyes widen and she was about to retort when she suddenly froze, her expression changing from livid to terrified.

Neji frowned at her sudden change in expression. One week spent with her had taught Neji that the kunoichi can be as unpredictable as the weather, but there's something out of the ordinary happening. He watched as she started shivering, her mouth slightly agape, the terrified expression replaced by a sudden blank look.

It was as if she was battling some internal, unseen force.

"Akira? Akira!"

He shook her shoulders lightly, beginning to worry that maybe he had said something that triggered something in the jinchuriki or if not, what could have brought this?

But as soon as it occured, it was gone. Her shivering slowed, her eyes regained focus and suddenly, her knees buckled, causing her to stumble towards the baffled Hyuuga.

"Fine. I-I'll use a...henge this time," the redhead said. She sounded shaken and her voice quivered. Akira took deep breaths as she tried to pick up the last trails of conversation she had with Neji before _it_ spoke. She looked up at him, for once not bothered that he was standing too close, with his arms around her waist as she stood up more steadily, drawing strength from his arms. "And I'll say I'm married." She added, before moving away from him, pushing him almost forcefully.

Neji's frown deepened as he stared at the kunoichi. "What just happened?" he asked, his voice laced with suspicion and worry.

Akira met his stare, her usual scowl back on her face. "Nothing," she replied. When the Hyuuga did not look convinced, she sighed, shrugged her shoulders and grinned casually as if nothing _indeed _happened. "I'm bipolar, okay? Get used to it."

Neji remained silent, his all-seeing Byakugan eyes still on her.

"We have a mission to complete. We shouldn't be wasting time." She squared her shoulders. "Come on." She walked past him, putting her seta sandals on. "I'll meet you at the dock and I'll put on a henge."

Neji watched her for a few moments as she walked away from the ryokan.

In the middle of a pointless argument she suddenly lapses into a stupor and then acts as if everything's alright?

The Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and followed the kunoichi out. He knew damn well there's more to it than being just bipolar. Not when her chakra's all haywire like that.

* * *

_No, no...why? Why now? Why here?_

She stumbled past the crowded street, the colorful banners and flowers disappearing in a blur of colors behind her as she walked as swiftly as her kimono would permit. She had long dispelled the henge she had on when she left the ryokan, too disturbed to focus her chakra properly.

It has been years, _years_, since the Kageboshi manifested itself. And it doesn't do so just randomly. The last time it happened, it almost got out.

"_Think of the Kageboshi as one huge ball of evil, just waiting to explode," Inoue explained to a young Akira. "It feeds on your thoughts and your emotions. When you're sad and angry, the ball grows bigger and since you're smaller, the Kageboshi will expand until it escapes. But, when you're happy it gets smaller." Inoue brushed a lock of hair that fell from the young girl's ponytail. "And it shrinks so small that it almost disappears."_

_A 5-year old Akira looked up at her kindly grandmother. "But Baa-chan I get mad when I'm hungry, and I'm hungry an awful lot. Does that mean the 'geboshi's getting bigger?"_

_Satsuna Inoue chuckled affectionately at her only granddaughter. "Well not really. Being simply mad won't make the Kageboshi bigger. What I mean is when you're really, really mad. That's what they call hatred. When you're so full of hate, the Kageboshi likes it and he grows."_

_The brightness in the young girl's eyes faded. "I hate this village. The kids call me a freak and the adults shoo me away like I'm some urchin. The kids at the academy call me shriveled tomato." Tears run down her young cheeks. "And they would wave their food at me and then I'll get so hungry and jealous and mad. I don't like it, gran."_

_"Hush...hush..." Inoue wrapped her granddaughter in a tight embrace, feeling her little shoulders shiver. Akira was tall for her age but had the sickly pallor and form of a malnourished child, who had known only poverty and the hard life of a jinchuriki. Because of the citizen's terror and distaste of the girl and her grandmother, they were forced to live on the furthest part of the village, near the forest and away from most of the population. Inoue was no longer the the young woman she was and old age was quickly catching up on her. She seemed to be coughing more often these days, and her gait had slowed considerably. She could barely make it to the village proper in one piece, offering her services as laundrywoman or going on errands to support her and her granddaughter._

_It was a hard life, but Inoue had Akira to care for and just the sight of her bright, granddaughter makes all the pain worth it._

Akira paused, slightly panting, her scowl deepening as that bit of memory waded into her consciousness. Back then she believed anything her grandmother told her, especially the Kageboshi being a ball of hatred. But for all these years she had harbored too much hatred that it should be more than what the demon needed to be able to escape its bonds. But it didn't. Instead it remained within her, bound by its ancient chains and overlapping seals, giving her the occassional nightmares, lending her superior but deadly chakra, and sometimes invading her consciousness with bloodlust to the point that she had to get out and actually _kill_-fortunately she's still sane enough to slaughter only the small animals, and direct the urge to go on a rampage by training and hacking the defenseless trees with her blades and weapons. But sometimes it gets too much, too strong for her to control, her consciousness slowly overshadowed by this demonic creature within her that she'd wish for death instead.

And during those dark times, when she was no longer aware if her consciousness was her own or the demon's, it would speak to her-demean her, insult her weakness, egg her to give in and undo the seal. Then it would slink away and remain dormant until the next time it felt the need to terrorize Akira again.

But the last time the Kageboshi spoke to her was when she was in a C-rank mission which turned B-rank when enemy shinobi from Iwa attacked her team. They were severely outnumbered, and with the exception of her jounin leader and her, the 2 genin she was with had never seen battle in their lives. Apparently, it wasn't the documents they were carrying that the Iwa nins were after, but her-how they got wind of her jinchuriki status was beyond her comprehension. Still, Akira's team had to make sure none of these Iwa nins survived to confirm that Konoha indeed has two jinchuriki.

The memory's blurry now, but Akira recalled when she finally woke up and faced the Sandaime who made her read the report her Taichou had written, detailing the account of her wrath-induced rampage, which earned her two genin teammates a trip to a medic for stress debriefing and Akira a teaching post- a move that served two purposes: keep her in the village, and keep her bijuu under constant watch. Of course, Akira learned of the truth only recently. It only fueled her long-standing hate towards the village which she believed had done nothing good to her.

So it confused, at the same time terrified, Akira as to why the Kageboshi decided to speak to her _now,_ _here _in Nadeshiko, and instead of _taking over_ her consciousness, complains of how she and Neji acts like a damned married couple.

The kunoichi found herself on the beach, somewhere northeast of the island. From where she stands, she could see fishermen busy hauling their catch, some on their way back to the ocean, others tending to their nets and buckets. Women and children were sorting out the fish and the rubble that came with the nets. For once, Akira did not mind the smell. In fact, seeing the people engrossed in this domestic chore seemed to calm Akira a bit, as if she herself was partaking in their activity. Too frazzled, the kunoichi decided to leave the investigation to her wolves. And her 'date' with Riku was forgotten. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on her tasks, what with the Kageboshi interrupting her flow of thoughts with its sudden appearance.

Her thoughts drifted back to what happened this morning. The Kageboshi never took an interest in her, other than she's a cage for the demon. So it's sudden intrusion shocked her and terrified her. What could it want that it reappeared at such an importune time? The fact that it spoke to her again wasn't what really terrified Akira-she had always known it would happen some time-but she was unprepared. It occured so sudden that it caught her off guard.

And what unfortunate stroke of luck that it was Hyuuga Neji with her when the Kageboshi decided to have a malicious chat.

_**"What the hell. You two start to sound like an actual married couple."**_

_Akira gasped in shock at the sudden intrusion in her thoughts. A low growling sound echoed in the walls of her mind, as if something huge and dark was slowly stirring within. This was the first time since that day that it had made its presence known._

_She heard the slow pacing, its heavy paws making the shackles around its body shake. _

_**"Your yapping woke me from my slumber, you annoying piece of meat!"**_

_Akira froze in dread. She clenched her fists, fear slowly making its way to her heart. It was usually dormant, so why did it wake up? Why NOW?_

_"What do you want?"_

_**Silence! Or else I'll gnaw your brains away, devour your pathetic little bones and then devour this boy too! Annoying children...this married shit's getting into your heads too much, you act like some wife and he like some jealous man! It's making me puke!**_

_Akira smirked defiantly. "You'll never be able to get out, monster."_

_In return, the creature within her sneered, stepping closer to the rails that enclosed it.__** "I almost got out that day if not for that pesky old hag that sealed me back in! Where's she by the way? Rotting six feet under?"**_

_When Akira did not answer, the demon continued. __**"I'm not for you to tame and I will never be tamed! I got out before, what made you think I won't do it again? And when I do..."**_

_Fear chilled Akira's blood to ice as she stood face to face with the demon within the deepest recesses of her mind, its dark chakra menacing. It was pure hate and evil, its red eyes bright with malice, boring through her terrified green ones. _

_**"It's been a while, Satsuna. You've grown cocky. Maybe it's time I make my presence known more often, eh?" **_

_"You're a monster!"_

_**"Yes! I am you!"**_

The demon's laughter echoed in her head, bouncing off its hollow walls, sending shivers down to her very core. Akira felt intense fear gripped her heart even just at the memory of it, and she wanted to run, flee to anywhere safe, fling herself to someone _but who?_

Who could save her from this curse?

Akira sat on a boulder and turned her attention to the sea. Of course no one. The beast was sealed into her mere minutes when she was born, and Satsuna Inoue died before she could teach her secrets to her granddaughter. Even the ways to cultivate the Satsuna clan's Kekkei Genkai were taught to her sparsely, and she had to discover the rest for herself. The Sandaime was helpful in a way, but Akira always felt that there are still things that she has to learn about herself and her clan, if she was to get rid of the monster.

That is why her desire to leave Konoha was growing more persistent each day.

_**"You're a fool for thinking that leaving your pathetic village will earn you love and shit like that!"**_

Akira felt her heart race as the Kageboshi within her stirred once more. The demon has been within her for all her life and yet she still quivers in fear whenever she faces it in her mind. For its mere presence never fails to remind her that she's nothing but a tool, a cage, and that she'll forever be under the demon's control.

_**"Yes..."**_ it snickered. _**"Fear me, brat. For I could destroy you anytime I want to..." **_It paced around the confines of its dark abode, the chains sounding against the metal rails that enclosed it. _**"You Satsuna have been so arrogant, thinking you could control me like you do your pathetic wolves! Insolent, little fools..."**_

"Why have you decided to show up now?" she asked, fear and curiosity mixed in her voice.

The demon turned its bright red eyes at her. _**"Because you annoy me! I have spent years in relative silence here in this shithole, tolerating your daily useless strutting around that ninja school and idiotic missions and for a while, I thought you're not exactly a bad jinchuriki after all...better than your pathetic mother! But then this whole fucking married thing happened and you've gone all gooey and annoying! You and that Hyuuga brat!"**_

Despite the fear that clutched her, a small feeling of amusement made its way to the kunoichi. "Just because of our bickering, you decided to show up?" A tiny smirk escaped her lips. "I didn't know you were sensitive to marriage issues."

This seemed to anger the demon. _**"Shut up, bitch! Don't forget your place! Or should I remind you?"**_ And it laughed so menacingly that Akira shuddered although the sun was beating down on her.

It continued. _**"You pride yourself for being tough, you think no one can hurt you. But deep down, you're nothing but a coward! That stupid village just throws you some shit and you go crying to your stupid wolf, saying you want to leave Konoha...why, do you really believe that leaving the village will rid you of me? Stupid girl! No matter where you go, people will hate you, despise you!"**_

"People hate me because of you!" Akira found the courage to speak. She faced the demon full on, although her knees were buckling. "They despise me because they see you and not the real me!"

_**"You speak like that miserable brat you call friend! That Kyuubi-vessel's not the same as you, Satsuna! If anything, he's worth a thousand of you. That's why your Hokage places a higher value on him than she does to you because even if the brat's a jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, he's bearing a 'noble' beast, unlike you who carries a demon!"**_

Akira wanted to cover her ears, shut her mind to escape the demon's words because she knew he speaks the truth. But if there's anything of her father that she inherited, it was his strong will and she willed herself to be the better creature of the Kageboshi. And so, despite the fear that gripped her heart, Akira spoke to the demon.

"If you're so strong and I'm just a pathetic fool, then why don't you free yourself? Rip the seal off on your own!"

This angered the demon and it roared so loud it hurt Akira's skull she was sure she screamed in pain. _**"You dare challenge me?!"**_ It bellowed. _**"You dare challenge my power?! I'll show you, Satsuna! Your pride and insolence will be your downfall!"**_ A huge paw with sharp claws reached towards Akira but the chakra shackles that chained the demon to its cage held it back. Akira could hear the furious growling and scraping of thick, sharp claws and the jangling of the demon's cage as the Kageboshi struggled against its bonds within Akira's psyche.

Then she heard a loud 'SNAP!' followed by silence. It was a while before a low, evil chuckling disturbed the fleeting peace.

_**"You're in luck for now, Satsuna,"**_ It said, chuckling evilly. "_**Your ancestors' seals still protects you. But it won't be long. Oh it won't be long..."**_

Its laughter died slowly, echoing in Akira's mind like a haunting lullaby. With bated breath, Akira waited...praying that it will be the last time the menacing creature disturbed her peace. When the Kageboshi remained quiet for the next few minutes, the kunoichi sighed in relief. Her mind is hers for the moment.

She willed herself to stop shaking, tried to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She was sweating, not because of the humid atmosphere but because of the fear in her heart. Slowly she composed herself.

For a moment, Akira refused to think of the mission or even the Kageboshi. Instead, she calmed herself by focusing on the ocean. She watched the waves, the peaceful activity of the fishermen, the clouds and the blue sky. Regaining her inner calm, the kunoichi began to mould chakra from her coils, re-aligning her usual chakra flow. Then she began controlling it, such that it resembles that of a civilian.

Akira stood up and suddenly she remembered Neji. He had witnessed what happened to her and she knew the Hyuuga didn't buy her 'bipolar' crap.

_'Hell, even I wouldn't,'_ she thought to herself as she walked back towards the town. _'But I just hope he wouldn't be be able to learn of my desire to deflect from the village. He's welcome to know about the nasty business of being a jinchuriki, but not my plan to leave Konoha. Anything but that.'_

Perhaps, she would tell him a bit about herself.

And hopefully, gain his trust. Enough that he wouldn't suspect her motives.

* * *

Three howls announced the Musha Ookami's presence.

In a moment, Akira was surrounded by three enormous wolves: one grey, one snow-white, one bluish-tinged. All three bowed respectfully at the Satsuna.

"Akira-hime, we've finished scouting Nadeshiko and we have news for you," said Yuudai, the biggest of the three.

They were in the west dock, the place where Neji and Akira reconvenes every day after gathering information. She looked out at the direction of the forest. She had let her wolves do the inte-gathering for her, she's hoping the Hyuuga have gathered all the necessary bits.

She motioned the wolves to sit down. "Alright, but let's wait for Neji for a bit. He's on his way for sure." The kunoichi turned to Sachiko. "You okay, Sachi?"

"Hai, hime," said the young wolf, her tail wagging happily. "But it's you who seem quite different. Are you alright?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Just had a...uh, encounter with the, uh, Kageboshi." Immediately, the three wolves looked at her in alarm, growling. She raised a hand. "But it's fine now. I dealt with it. And no, Kishi, I didn't kill anyone or anything, nor did I hurt myself this time."

Kishi, the sleek, white and blue wolf on Akira' left growled. "Just worried about you, Hime. The last time that creature took over you...well..."

Yuudai and Kishi shared a glance, as they witnessed first-hand Akira's rampage against those Iwa nins. Akira had summoned them then, to aid in battle, but things turned out differently. Kishi was called to assist Akira orchestrate a water jutsu, since Suiton ninjutsu are her weakness among the five nature elements that she can manipulate. Kishi, whose unique Ookami chakra is attuned to water, is Akira's constant companion in such times. While quite smaller and sleeker than Yuudai, Kishi's lean physique helps him manipulate the highly volatile water nature. His fur is of whitish-blue, with the tips of his tail a pure navy blue in color and his eyes a soft gold. When in his alpha form, Kishi has navy blue streaks instead of the usual silver of the Musha Ookami. Among the pack, only Kishi has such "mutation". And very much like the chakra nature he possesses, the sleek wolf has a cooler temperament, a more quiet nature unlike Sachiko who's outgoing, or Yuudai who's intimidating.

"I know guys, and thank you for the concern," said Akira quite hastily, not wanting to dwell on the demon too much. "But I'm okay now. We're here to meet Neji and draw some plans for tomorrow."

Sachiko barked gleefully. "Yay! I get to meet the Hyuuga kid soon! Can I race him?"

"I told you already, he's not social being Sachi. We'll see."

Yuudai shook his head. "Sigh. You're impossible, Sachiko."

Sachiko was about to retort but Kishi cut him with a sharp bark. "I sense someone coming. Is it him already, Hime?"

Akira turned to the direction Kishi was looking at and her sharp eyes made out the shadow of someone leaping over trees. In a moment, Neji himself appeared. He looked a little surprised at the sight of three huge wolves with the kunoichi but soon reverted to his emotionless facade. He approached them.

"Hey," Akira muttered as Kishi and Yuudai flanked both sides of her in a protective stance. Her wolves could sometimes be paranoid, especially Yuudai. The kunoichi groaned internally.

Neji noted the wolves' protective stance and stood a good few feet from the redhead. He may be a top-class jounin but against three huge wolves, even he will have a difficult time.

"Hey," he greeted in return. The brash kunoichi was looking a little subdued, he noticed. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

Akira nodded. "Yeah. Let's go in the shade, shall we? By the way, this is Sachiko and Kishi. Members of my pack. You've met Yuudai, of course."

The said wolf growled menacingly at the Hyuuga. Sachiko meanwhile barked happily, her tail wagging in excitement. Kishi merely barked in acknowledgement.

Neji bowed curtly. The kunoichi had her wolves stand down and they made their way towards the small shed they stayed in yesterday.

Once inside, the two shinobi wasted no time in discussing the information they have gathered. Neji was able to get into a small outpost of Nadeshiko's military and posed as one of the coast guards. There, he learned that they have caught a couple of men presumably Taro's, who was haravesting their coral reefs. However, before they could further interrogate or put the men in jail, these rogue shinobi would come and attack the village. From what he learned, the group attacks separately but always perfectly synchronized. And due to its limited military forces, Nadeshiko isn't able to defend their ruthless attacks.

It made their suspicion of Taro's involvement stronger, more so when her wolves revealed the actual ship used to haul Taro's loots just sitting by in the southwest dock, hidden among the ruins.

"What do you mean it's just there?" Neji asked Yuudai, after getting over the initial shock of learning that the wolves could actually _speak_ and communicate much like humans. He had long guessed that Akira and her wolves can communicate with their minds but after hearing the white one, Sachiko, say_ 'hey Hyuuga kid!'_ aloud, said Hyuuga was actually surprised for a minute. Akira then explained briefly that her wolves are "way different than your normal hounds. Yeah they can talk. Say hi guys." The three wolves then said '_hi_', with Sachiko's a little louder than Kishi and Yuudai's monotonous ones. "But let's talk about that later," the redhead had said. And then the wolves began telling the two shinobi what they have discovered while scouting the island.

"It's just there," drawled the blue one, Kishi. "It's just a small sailboat, enough to carry 5 to 6 people and around 10 kilos of materials. Further assessment of the reef also showed recent damage. About a month ago."

"The immediate vicinity also shows recent activity. Fresh tracks lead from the ruined part of the village to the southwest dock, where we first entered Nadeshiko," said Yuudai.

"The forest also show signs of shinobi activity," quipped Sachiko. "I followed a faint trail coming from a small outpost at the edge of the forest leading to the village's west northwest. Dunno what lies there, I can't come closer because it's full of soldiers and you told us specifically Hime that we are not to be seen so..."

"It's the village's penitentiary," said Neji. "I was told that two men were held prisoner there under the suspicion that they work under Taro. But it was recently broken into and the 2 prisoners escaped."

As the wolves continue to recount what they have gathered, Neji noted that the red-haired kunoichi was barely taking part in the discussion, allowing the wolves to share much of the intel. He knew she was out of sorts since this morning but with the pressing matter of completing the mission, the Hyuuga barely had time to wonder what's going on with the kunoichi.

In the long run, it was finally decided by the two of them to tie up all loose ends by tomorrow night, since it was Nadeshiko's festival. They have enough reason to believe that the renegade group's next attack would be tomorrow, when the people of Nadeshiko are focused on the festival rather than on their coral reefs. Their plan was simple: trail the group, affirm their suspicions, leave the village. No direct confrontation should happen since they are outnumbered. Akira and her wolves agreed with Neji wordlessly.

"Let's go kick their butts!" Sachiko exclaimed. Neji have the impression that the wolf is the canine version of Naruto.

"We can't Sachiko, remember?" said Akira rather tiredly.

This seemed to dampen the white wolf's mood. "Oh right," Sachiko said. "Next time then, eh?"

Yuudai barked at Sachiko which silenced the white wolf. Neji watched as the huge wolf sat beside the redhead kunoichi.

"Are you okay, Hime?" asked Yuudai, concern lacing his voice. "You've been very quiet. What has the Kageboshi done this time?"

Akira sighed deeply. "The usual. But I'm feeling a lot better now, really." She reached to scruff Yuudai's fur.

"The Kageboshi?"

Akira looked up at the dark-haired shinobi in front of her, his pale lavender eyes boring into hers filled with curiousity and suspicion. There was a faint frown in his handsome features.

"The beast sealed within me," she murmured, but loud enough for him to hear. Neji sat down beside her, his stare not leaving hers. Akira took it as a sign that he's willing to listen for more.

She averted her eyes, blushing slightly at his scrutiny. She seemed to blush more often whenever he stares. She looked instead at the ocean, absently stroking Kishi's sleek blue fur.

"It's an ancient demon. My mother was its previous vessel, but don't ask me anything about it for I don't know myself," she said. "There's a lot of things I still don't know about myself." She paused and laughed mirthlessly. "That sounded disgusting."

Kishi, Yuudai and Sachiko barked in agreement. "Sounds just like you, Hime," said Sachiko, rubbing her head against Akira's lap.

Neji watched the kunoichi with narrowed eyes. She still hasn't explained what happened. "And this morning?"

"The demon just wanted a chat, is all." She stared back at him, emerald eyes dark and serious. "I am not a normal creature, Hyuuga. Strange things happen to me all the time. The Kageboshi is a demon and when it wants to it...does things. Abnormal things." She leaned closer to him. She bit her lip before speaking softly. "What happened this morning was nothing, it was minor. But..." Her voice trailed, as if she doesn't know how to continue anymore.

"The creature's a malevolent being," said Yuudai, it's grey eyes trained on the Hyuuga. "And to have it live inside you is not an easy task. One's will must be strong enough to hold the demon in place."

"It's bound by the seal placed upon me when I was born," said Akira, her voice strained. "Just like Naruto. We're not much different, really. The Kageboshi makes its presence known at random times, just like what it did earlier. It's an internal conflict, nothing dangerous. But you must understand...it's...I cant-I mean-"

As the kunoichi fumbled for words, Neji's frown deepened. He understood, as much as she wanted him to. And he knew it wasn't an easy struggle, for he had seen her tumultous chakra flow with his Byakuugan. For someone to have chakra flow as haywire as that, it must take such strong will to rein it, as the gray wolf had said.

Akira cursed in frustration. "Just get this, Hyuuga," she muttered and pulled at the front of his robes, suprising the ever-calm shinobi that suddenly he was staring deep into the kunoichi's dark green orbs.

She spoke slowly. "I am a jinchuriki. Get used to it."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**I know it's been a full week and more since I last updated and I want to apologize. It's just that I was stuck with the night shift for almost half a month and between sleepless nights, martial arts training and taking care of sick people updating Akira's misadventures took the back seat. I'm really, really, sorry. :( I swear, times like these make me wonder if I made the right choice about my profession. (I'm a nurse by the way.) Hmm...**

**So, to make up for my long absence, I wrote an extra long chapter and included some fight scenes, which believe me, almost bled me to death because action scenes aren't really my forte. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**I'm about to end my Nadeshiko arc and bring the whole story back to Konoha and to be honest, I'm starting to feel that a huge writer's block is just around the corner. Any suggestions? :)**

**Feel free to tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers.  
~Akira**

**PS: I might be writing a couple of oneshots soon, I don't think I'm capable of writing prompts but I'd love to try. Any ideas?**


	13. Kitaku (Coming back)

**13**

Bright lights filled the sky as one firework was lit followed by another. Sounds of happy chatter, lively music and laughter from the crowd rang in the air. Nadeshiko's streets were filled with colors from the bright yukata of women, to beautiful flowers that adorned the shops and the decorations that filled almost every crook and cranny of the small village. The sea was also strangely peaceful as the boats on the docks swayed gently against the waves. A full moon shone on the sky, it's white light making the cloudless sky brighter than usual. It is indeed a happy night for Nadeshiko no Sato's annual Fish Festival.

Neji sipped the chilled sake in his hand, eyes wandering cautiously at the bustling crowd. His eyes noted the guards milling about, and the enhanced security the village's leader had provided for tonight. It seems they also suspect that the renegade group would attack tonight.

A few meters from where he stands Neji saw Akira standing in front of a dumpling shop. Like him, she was dressed in a traditional yukata of a deep purple color. Her red hair was tied in a simple bun at the back of her head. She seemed to be less subdued than yesterday and Neji was relieved that she was doing her part of the mission quite splendidly.

They had agreed to go to the festival together as a couple which earned Akira the jealous glares of the women Neji had interacted with during his espionage (to his defense, he told them he was 'with someone' already...but not after he got the intel he wanted) and Neji the irk of most men who looked at the redhead admiringly. He watched as the kunoichi walked back to him with a stick of fried dumplings in one hand and knew he had to agree with most of the male population, the kunoichi indeed was looking strikingly different tonight.

Akira took a bite from her dumplings as she settled beside him. "Want some?" She offered him. Neji shook his head and the girl shrugged. "Suit yourself, it's pretty good." When he still did not reply, Akira sighed and nudged him lightly with her elbow. "C'mon stop looking like that. We're in a festival, we're supposed to look...festive."

Neji only looked at her with expresionless eyes and the kunoichi sighed in exasperation. "You're all stone again. What do you want? Dango? More sake? Girls? If we're not pretending to be married I'll let you have some-not that I care." This seemed to draw some expression from the brunette and in turn he glared at her. Akira raised a hand in defense. "Okay, okay I'm kidding." She turned serious and lowered her voice more. "Look, my wolves are scouting the area right now. They'll alert us before anything happens. So ease up a bit. You're the one who told me to play the part right this time, and you're not doing it."

"Hn."

"There, that's more of a response," said Akira. She looked around them. "Would you like to eat? I'm getting kinda hungry." She finished her dumplings that made Neji wonder if all jinchuriki have vaccuum-like stomachs.

"Do you want more of that?" he asked.

"More of what?"

He pointed silently at her now empty stick. Akira smiled a little. "Hmm...yeah. But it's okay if we go somewhere else, I don't mind."

To her surprise, he took her hand in his and began walking to where she bought the fried snack. She couldn't resist the blush that crept to her cheeks as she walked beside the tall Hyuuga.

She had agreed to play their married act for their last night in Nadeshiko and she knew very well that married people touched each other and do not feel awkward about it. But right now, she's feeling all out of sorts with Neji's hand clasping hers. True he never signified any intention towards her-romantic or not-and the only one time he held her quite intimately was when they first arrived in Nadeshiko, and even that was done under the assumption that they were being watched. She knew damn well they were just playing a role but...

_"Goddamn it if I don't find him extremely good-looking right now,"_ Akira thought, feeling her cheeks burn. Neji had on a henge: his usual long-brown haired disguise with matching hazel eyes. But before he had it on when they were back in the ryokan, when he was still the real Hyuuga Neji, Akira could not help but stare openly as she studied his strong jaw, well-defined nose and tall, lean built. This was one of those times she was thankful that her wolves can't read her thoughts for she knew Yuudai would bark indignantly, Kishi would smirk as if he knew some secret she doesn't, Akai would say I told you so, Kuroi would growl in disgust and Sachiko would laugh and cheer and be an eternal ball of glee.

They found a relatively quiet restaurant and settled inside. The waitress showed them a table for two, tucked inside the restaurant but beside the window. They had the perfect view of the ocean and the bright festivities outside. Akira turned her attention to the street band and the colorful costumes of the dancers moving gracefully to the beat of the drums. Their happy faces and the lively atmosphere of the people made her forget her recent brush with the Kageboshi.

Neji watched the redhead intently. Her usual scowl was replaced by a small contented smile, and her eyes were bright as she watched the festival. It was as if the demon within her does not exist. It was a change from her brash exterior, and she seemed a little...happy...quite far from the sullen and introverted kunoichi she was. And, although Neji has to admit grudgingly, he thinks the kunoichi is...

"_Beautiful_." And he frowned, not at her, but at himself, for allowing stupidly immature thoughts. He is Hyuuga Neji, and he does not wallow in childish ideas like love, relationships and such. He has more important things to focus on such as his career as a jounin and proving himself worthy beyond the brand on his forehead.

"Good evening, may I take your orders?"

Akira and Neji looked up at the waitress standing beside them. Akira scanned the menu.

"I'll have gyudon and inarizushi," said Akira. "He'll have warm tea and nishin soba and gyoza."

The waitress wrote down their orders. "Would you want a bottle of sake or asahi?" Akira shook her head. "Would that be all?"

"Hai. Arigato."

After the waitress had gone, Neji turned to the redhead with a frown. "How do you know what-"

"-you'll order?" the kunoichi interrupted with a sly smile. "It was easy to predict. You always order nishin soba every time you get the chance at the ryokan. You only ever drink tea or plain water, and on the very rare occassion, sake-but since we're onto something right now, I bet the small cup you had a while ago would be your last. The gyoza was a leap of faith. If you don't like it, I'll eat it instead. I hope you don't mind."

At this, the Hyuuga indulged in a smirk. "Perceptive. So is it safe to say that you prefer food with beef or pork in it?"

Akira grinned in a way that Neji was reminded of wolves. "Yes, you're right. Give me a platter of katsudon and beef yakiniku and I'll love you forever. Oh and if you put in a bottle of chilled sake and ramen here and there I'll offer my katana to you."

Neji shook his head slightly at the kunoichi's exaggeration. "And what kind of ramen?"

"Miso ramen. With Chashu, sometimes menma or naruto, and beef strips. Perfect after one hell of a day at the Academy."

"What is it with ramen that you and Naruto like it so much?"

"Is that a serious question?"

Neji only stared at her and Akira sighed and leaned a bit forwards. "I guess because...it makes us happy." She paused a little. "I think Naruto likes it because he has grown eating it. You know, instant ramen since he's got no one to cook for him."

"And you?"

The brightness in her eyes faded a little as she returned Neji's stare. "Because it's a luxury." She smiled. "When I was in the Academy I told myself that the moment I become shinobi, I'll spend my first pay to a ramen." Neji noticed the far-away look that had come to her green eyes. "A big one, with extra beef and a side of onion rings. And this time I'll leave a tip for Teuchi-san, not the other way around. But...that didn't happen until a couple more missions later." Akira's smile faded as she remembered where her first pay went. "Teuchi-san often gave me and Naruto free meals when his business is doing well. He's a very kind man. But sometimes, Naruto and I would even share a bowl just to make ourselves feel better."

Akira looked away from Neji, and the brunette saw a scowl cross the kunoichi's face before she turned to him again.

"How about you? Why nishin soba?" she asked.

Neji was silent for a while. Nobody had ever inquired why he liked the said food so much, and it was strange that somone unknown-Satsuna Akira-was asking something personal about him. Come to think of it, they don't talk of personal things despite being stuck with each other for one week and more. And being the Hyuuga that he is, Neji isn't really one to share things about himself.

But after telling him about her wolves and the Kageboshi, Neji felt it was only fair to tell her about something harmless-yet very close to his heart-like nishin soba.

"Because my mother used to cook it for me."

Akira studied the Hyuuga across her and despite his skill in masking his emotions, she detected a faint note of sadness and fondness in his baritone voice. Wordlessly, she reached a hand to touch his. Neji was startled but kept his hand on the table.

Their small exchange was interrupted when their orders arrived and if there was a bit of gloom in their conversation, it was lifted when both shinobi indulged in their favorite meals. Akira with her generously heaped gyudon and Neji with his steaming bowl of nishin soba. They ate in relative silence, occassionally exchanging words about their mission in hushed tones, glancing wary glances every now and then at their surroundings. When they were finished, they paid for the meal and set out once more.

"What now?" Akira asked Neji.

"Something's strange," said the brunette, frowning. He looked around, eyes narrowed. It did not take Akira long to figure what he meant. It's well into the night and there have been no signs of the enemy shinobi. Were they wrong in thinking that they will attack tonight? Have their calculations been wrong?

_"But it can't be,"_ Akira thought. Late last night Yuudai and the rest of the pack reported to her that the enemy had settled their boats at the southeast of the island and had covered their arrival with a genjutsu. She had alerted Neji and they went to see that the group had begun to enter the village undetected thanks to the genjutsu they had on. However, before the Konoha shinobi could track them further, a triad of Nadeshiko's military had spotted them and a gruesome murder took place. It was murder, not a battle, since the soldiers had nothing on the enemy shinobi. They were killed instantly.

Neji and Akira had decided to retreat after witnessing the scene. If they learned anything that night, it was that the enemy numbered a total of 7, instead of the 6 that they initially learned of. Aside from the enemy shinobi, there were fishermen with them too and the two Konoha shinobi could not identify if they were with Nadeshiko or not. To be safe, they had concluded that the enemy had merged with the civilians in order for the Nadeshiko soldiers to have a difficult time tracking them. Yuudai later reported this morning that the group had started hacking through the reefs since last night and had filled their boats plenty. But the enemy shinobi remained.

"What could they be waiting for?" Akira asked Neji quietly as they walked through the streets, hand in hand.

Neji gave a tiny shrug. "Any word from your pack?"

Akira closed her eyes briefly, sensing through the noise for the distinct trail of thoughts of her wolves. She heard nothing.

"None," she said. "Would you like to..."

Her question was left hanging and the two of them went to a dark alley. After making sure they were completely hidden, Neji dispelled his henge and used his Byakuugan to scout the area.

"Well?" asked the redhead.

"None within my radius. How about you?"

Akira heaved a deep breath and knelt, coursing her chakra to the ground. She closed her eyes tightly in concentration.

She was silent for a few moments while Neji continued to look for the enemy using his Byakuugan.

"The vibrations are too mixed up for me to sense anything," said the kunoichi after tracking through the ground. She looked up at Neji. "There are too many people walking, their patterns are too mixed up with each other." She stood up. "Let me try again with the wolves." She closed her eyes once more and this time she was able to catch Yuudai.

"_Yuudai. Any word?"_

_"My apologies Hime. None from the shinobi but we were about to tell you about the 3rd boat that arrived since this morning."_

Just then, a howl resonated from the forests. Akira opened her eyes and turned towards the direction of the sound. Before she could say anything, another howl sounded. And another.

She turned to Neji, eyes flashing with alarm. "Three howls. From Sachiko, Kishi and Kuroi." She felt her alarm grow when Yuudai and Akai followed suit. "Five. From all directions. This is not good."

She began to run from the alley but the Hyuuga pulled her back. "Had they seen the enemy?" he asked urgently. While he acknowledges Akira's alarm, he wanted to be sure that there is a reason to be on guard. If they were to encounter the enemy and their cover be blown, it would prove perilous for both of them. They were outnumbered three to one, even with the kunoichi's wolves.

"Yes. A third boat had arrived according to Yuudai. It is full of fishermen and they're hacking through the reefs right now but they are being guarded by 2 shinobi." Akira replied quickly. "And Akai tells me from the north that three more arrived and had ambushed the small Nadeshiko outpost. They're trying to clear the forest for something..." Another how from the distance. The redhead was quick to translate it to the brunette. "That was Sachiko, and she's currently chasing after the second group...three shinobi she says...they're going towards Yuudai at the south. Kuroi has seen one shinobi from the east enter the village proper disguised as a peddler. Kishi says one more entered from the west."

Neji activated his Byakuugan once more to try to spot the said ninjas. He could see no one with a strange chakra signature. The enemies are good in masking their chakra, apparently.

"There's 10 of them," he muttered. "We can't fight them head on if there's ten of them. Tell me their locations."

Akira closed her eyes, locating her wolves.

"_South! Two at the shore, three headed towards Akai."_

_"North. Two, Hime-sama."_

_"West. One, heading towards the northeast border along the village's main port."_

_"East. One."_

These she relayed to the brunette. "The nearest to us is the northeast dock. We can take him down."

"We're not going to take anyone down," said Neji. When he saw the redhead about to protest he cut her off. "The enemy's numbers have increased and even with your wolves we are outnumbered. Our mission is intel-gathering remember?"

Akira crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you're planning on taking them all back for interrogation?"

"You know that's impossible."

She cursed under her breath. "Damn it. Fine, you're the captain."

He ignored the added stress she placed on the word 'taichou'. "Come on." He took her by the hand and pulled her along with him. Once out of the alley, they made their way towards the shops.

"What are we doing here?" Akira asked. "Aren't we supposed to chase-"

Neji frowned and muttered, "We'll stay undercover until we are sure that the enemy has infiltrated. Tsunade-sama specifically told us not to engage the enemy."

"I know that," Akira whispered angrily, glaring at him. "But we can't just sit still while they're hacking around Nadeshiko!"

"Yes, we can. And we will."

The two shinobi glared at each other. Neji could not understand the redhead. She was the one who was constantly saying that their mission is just information gathering and now she wants to strike at the enemy? As a jounin, he knew that going against orders could not only endanger their team but also their client. Not that he's willing to sacrifice his comrades for the sake of the mission. It's just that the Hyuuga always thinks things through and does not act on impulse, which, in his opinion, is what the kunoichi is inclined to do. The fact that they could not both sense the enemy and they are severely outnumbered made Neji stand his ground that no, under no circumstances are they to engage the enemy head on.

The two shinobi continued to walk along the street, pretending to enjoy the festival while keeping their eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. Fireworks kept lighting up the midnight sky, a small street play has begun and the village showed no sign of sleep. It was lively and loud.

Just then, in the distance, a howl echoed followed by another. Soon, the night air was filled with a chorus of howls. The sound sent chills to the kunoichi's spine.

_"Hime, the enemy shinobi's converging towards the village!"_

Akira's eyes widened in surprise and she gripped Neji's arm tightly. "They're in the village," she said urgently. "They're coming in fast."

Neji frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, damn it!"

The Musha Ookami kept howling. The villagers had started to notice.

_"It isn't a full moon."_

_"Yeah, and I didn't think wolves are out."_

_"I don't like the feel of things lately..."_

Akira knelt on the ground, pretending to adjust the strap of her sandals. Carefully, she coursed her chakra to the ground and true enough, she was able to isolate the 2 chakra signatures unique to shinobi.

"I sense two coming this way," she said to the brunette. "The others could be too far for me to sense."

Neji was silent. With unspoken agreement, they made their way to the forest border, at the spot where they would be reconvening with the wolves. Once out of sight of the crowd, the two ninja dropped all pretense and dashed swiftly from tree to tree. Akira saw that her pack had already arrived.

The five wolves bowed at their pack leader. Neji noticed the addition of two unknown wolves: one of pure black fur, the other a deep crimson.

"As you were," Akira commanded. Hastily she made introductions. "This is Kuroi," she pointed to the black wolf, "and Akai," motioning to the red one. "Ookami, this is Hyuuga Neji."

Kuroi, the dark one, bowed silently. The red one, Akai, gave the Hyuuga a deep bark of acknowledgement. Neji returned their greetings with a polite bow, keeping his distance warily.

If Yuudai was big, then Kuroi was _huge. _His head almost touches Neji's chin and his bulk alone could crush a man to death. He has pure black fur that glints under the moonlight. His eyes were of deep onyx, like the sky on a moonless night. His sharp eyes darted from the Hyuuga's lavender orbs, as if debating with himself whether the said shinobi was a threat or not. His stance was tense, a low growl radiating from his flanks. He was the largest of the pack, and easily the most intimidating.

Akai, the crimson-colored one, was slightly smaller than Kuroi. He has reddish-brown fur, with hints of black at the tips, dark brown eyes that glinted mischievously as if he knew something the rest of the world didn't. Just as how huge Akira's pack was, so is Akai. His strong paws left deep indentations on the ground. Sharp teeth showed how easy he could rip flesh in pieces.

Once within the confines of the forest Neji activated his Byakuugan. "Two figures are dashing towards the village. Are these the shinobi you meant?"

Akai barked. "Yes," said Akira. "What's our plan now?"

Neji looked at Akira then at the pack of wolves before him. They are severely outnumbered but he knew they have to get closer to the enemy to confirm the intel they have gathered so far. Using his dojutsu, he estimated the distance of the enemy with the coordinates he was given. The fishing boat with two shinobi have remained stationed at the south dock. Two are on their way to the village, one from the west, the other from the east. The others are too far away for him to see. Neji surmised that the best thing to do now is split up.

"We can't cover them all at once. We should split up." He turned to the kunoichi. "You and I will intercept the two shinobi inside the village. We'll lure them and extract information. I'll use my Byakuugan to locate them and once I give the signal, we move." Then he turned to the pack, assessing their features. "The rest of you will act as support." He knelt on the ground, took a stick and drew a rough map. "While Akira and I enter the village, Yuudai-san and Kishi-san will flank us on both sides, keeping a distance near enough to offer support if ever we encounter a fight, but far enough not to be seen by the Nadeshiko guards. By now they have already heard of the ambush at the north dock and would be on high alert for anything suspicious."

"I followed a small platoon of guards headed that way," Sachiko quipped. "It's surprising they haven't raised alarm yet."

"They will, shortly," Akira said briefly. She turned back to Neji. "Wait, instead of Kishi, put Sachiko in. She's my fastest, and if we need to escape by sea, we'll need Kishi."

Neji nodded in agreement. "You know your wolves better than I do. Go on."

Akira took the stick from him. "Alright, Kishi, stay by the south dock. Make sure to observe for everything, how they haul the reefs, where they hide their equipment, what kind of jutsu the shinobi guards use. Scout the south to west border. Sachiko, you go with Neji, flank his side. Kuroi and Akai, standby the north dock. That's where most of the enemy would be coming from." The two wolves barked in agreement. She turned to the Blue wolf. "Kishi, I'll need you primed up for any suiton moves." Kishi bowed and acknowledged her orders. Akira stood up and turned to Neji. "Okay, my wolves are ready."

He paused to observe the pack. Sachiko had already stood by his side, Yuudai beside Akira and the three wolves, Kishi, Akai and Kuroi growling in excitement, their eyes glinting with determination.

"Hn. We'll reconvene in the southwest dock." He activated his Byakuugan. "Let's go."

* * *

Akira breathed hard, dashing from tree to tree, her geta sandals scratching harshly against the trunks and branches. She and Neji had split up and now she's tailing the lone shinobi entering the village.

The said shinobi did not bother to hide his chakra which made it easier for Yuudai and her to follow him. They kept a safe distance of a few meters from him, and made sure to stop when he does, giving him a few minutes of a headstart to maintain the distance.

After a few minutes of dashing, Akira and Yuudai stopped.

"He stopped, Hime. He seemed to be scouting the area a bit," said Yuudai.

"Has he noticed us yet?"

"I don't think so." Yuudai sniffed the air briefly. "We're nearing the village, Hime."

"Yeah. And I can sense that he has manipulated his chakra to that of a civilian." Akira performed a henge. "He must be entering the village. This is where we part, Yuudai. I'll go in alone."

"Hai, Hime. I'll be behind you."

Akira gave the wolf a small smile before walking. She paused to see Yuudai disappear in the forest darkness.

Once inside the village she wasted no time locating the enemy shinobi. She had acquainted herself with his chakra signature and again, under the pretense of adjusting her sandals, she coursed her chakra to the ground, feeling the unique vibrations of the her target.

_There!_

He was just a few meters ahead of her and Akira wasted no time in pursuing him. She got closer and saw that he was disguised as a peddler of some sort. She followed him silently, maintaining a distance. She saw him stop at a corner and placed his wares, a few hand-painted ceramic cups, on the ground. Akira knew this was her chance.

Communicating to Yuudai, she relayed his location. _"Target number one spotted. 30 degrees north, bearing 15 degrees northwest. Target locked, disguised as a peddler of chinaware."_

_"Hai, Hime-chan. Message relayed to Sachiko. They are at the other end of the island, almost 90 degrees to your east."_

Akira hid behind the crowd of women loittering about as she kept a steady eye on the enemy shinobi. The plan was simple: extract information from the two shinobi within the village by any means. Their top priority is intel, and Akira's wolves scouting the perimeter would make sure no one would interfere as Akira and Neji worked their way in.

Heaving a deep breath, Akira maintained her disguise and pulled on her kimono lower, exposing a bit more of her nape and shoulders. She also tucked her dagger into her obi, making sure it would be readily available if the need arises. Then, she made her way towards her target.

"Excuse me, how much is that tea set?"

Onyx eyes glared at her. The man was of slight built, approximately 6 foot 1, with tanned skin and slight stubble. He frowned openly at Akira.

"What?" he muttered harshly.

Akira kept her facade on. "The tea set, please." She pointed at the said items. "I'd like to purchase-"

"They're not for sale," he said gruffly. Akira noted his eyes dart quickly to the right before glaring back at her. She stepped closer and bent to pick a random porcelain cup, making sure that her kimono dipped lower and that he saw. She smiled internally as she felt his gaze on her skin.

"How about this one?" she asked, tilting her head a little to the side, satisfied to see that the man was following the soft line of her jaw, neck and shoulder.

She saw the man look indecisive for a split minute before barking a random price. "100 ryo."

Akira saw through the lie. She decided to play along. "Then I'll buy 6 pieces." As the "peddler" wrapped the cups in old newspaper, Akira stepped closer. "And 30 minutes of your time too."

The man looked up. On any other day he would never pass on the opportunity to bed someone as tantalizing as this woman-what with her small waist and big bust that almost peeked off her thin kimono. But he's on a mission. And besides there's something _off_ about the woman in front of him, her green eyes sharp and dark.

He smirked. "Just 30 minutes?"

Akira licked her lips subtly, amused that his eyes followed the small deliberate action. "I assure you, I can do a lot in 30 minutes," she drawled. She placed her palms on his chest firmly, slowly drawing them upwards as she observed the slight hitching of his breath, the increase in his pulse rate, and the widening of his eyes. Tentatively, she pressed her body close to him gently pushing him against the wall and effectively hiding them in the small alley, internally wincing in disgust at her actions and silently praying the sexual inuendo would not have to escalate to the act itself. Despite being a kunoichi, she knew she's not ready yet for such.

"I know what you're doing, woman," he said in a low voice. Akira did her best to hide her growing alarm. "And I'm telling you, you'll regret it." This time, his smirk grew wider and she felt his chakra become more focused.

There's no point in pretending anymore. She stepped back from him, but maintained her calm. _Yuudai, be ready._ "And what gave me away?" she said softly, all seduction lost from her voice.

The man backed towards the dark alley, and Akira could feel his chakra grow more pronounced. "The fact that you reek of metal and bloodlust."

Akira smirked. "Oh. That makes us even then. Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" She dispelled her henge. "There's only 2 ways that this will end. I kill you with a bang or," her smirk widened to a wolfish grin, "Or I kill you silently. Your choice."

The man laughed mockingly. "You think you stand a chance?" He has dispelled his henge too and Akira saw that he was of bigger stature than his disguise. He's a bulky man, wearing a strange-looking armor with spiked arm and shin guards. A scar runs at his left jaw. "No way in hell, bitch. Now I'll rip you to shreds for interferring with my plans."

Akira frowned, readying herself for battle. _'Shit.' _ She drew her dagger._ 'So much for interrogation.'_

* * *

A loud bang sounded in the distance, followed shortly by the screams of people. Neji looked up, brows knitted. A groan at his feet distracted him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw the shinobi he had defeated just minutes ago. His information gathering had taken a dark turn, with him confronting his informant and engaging in a brief, quiet battle. A well-placed hit on the man's vital tenketsu with the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist sealed the enemy's fate.

Kicking the man harshly, Neji left the unconscious man inside the small abandoned warehouse and made his way towards the direction of the explosion. Beside him, Sachiko followed.

"Yuudai-san tells me that Akira-hime had engaged the enemy. They are now battling not far from us," said the white wolf.

"Are they alright?" he asked. The wolf was silent for a short while before barking in reply.

"Hai. Akira-hime is now leading the fight to the ocean, away from the crowd."

"Let's go."

The pair dashed, not bothering to put on a disguise anymore, with Sachiko taking the lead. Neji had to agree with the Satsuna, the white wolf was indeed very fast that Neji had to muster more chakra to keep abreast with it.

Another explosion sounded but this time coming from the far north. As people panicked and ran around, Nadeshiko's guards have assembled and started the evacuation. Neji ignored them and continued to where Akira and her enemy was. As he and Sachiko ran, he could gather snippets of information from the crowd.

_"...an attack at the North Outpost!"_

_"Kyoko-sama has been informed. She ordered a mass evacuation. Make sure all women and children are within the-"_

_"Quick! A platoon to the north. We will intercept the enemy!"_

"Hyuuga-san! Akai-san and Kuroi-san said that the enemy's abandoned their post and is going for the village instead!" Sachiko reported. "Kishi-san also said that the boats with the corals have left."

Neji's frown deepened. That only means one thing. An all-out battle will soon take place between Nadeshiko's guards and the enemy shinobi. Regardless of who will win, it's a dangerous place for them to be stuck in between. A feeling of urgency crept within the Hyuuga. They are outnumbered, and even if they fought alongside Nadeshiko, it would mean going against the Hokage's orders and he can't have that, especially with his _own_ mission. Neji focused his Byakuugan on a single target. He has to get her away from there, and take her back to Konoha.

He dashed faster, avoiding the civilians and guards alike. It wasn't long before he saw the familiar red hair out in the ocean, running on the water and moving at a fast pace. She seemed to be moving away from something.

"Akira-hime!" Sachiko called. The redhead looked at their direction and stopped. Neji and the white wolf caught up with the kunoichi.

She was atop Yuudai, her hair loose from its bun and kimono cut above her knees. She looked behind her shoulder, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"It was plain cocky of him to challenge me on water," she remarked to Yuudai. "Arrogant bastard could not even come close." To this Yuudai barked in agreement. She then turned to the Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry. I know you said only to interrogate but..." the kunoichi shrugged. "I think I killed him. Didn't get anything informative though. Gomen."

Neji merely nodded. "It's fine, we have all that's necessary." Another explosion sounded. "We have to leave now. The enemy's in the village."

Akira's green eyes bored through his. "Okay. Kishi, Akai and Kuroi are out in the southwest dock waiting for us." She motioned to Sachiko. "Ride her."

Sachiko lowered herself to allow the Hyuuga to mount her but Neji refused. "I can manage."

"Idiot." Akira frowned, meeting the Hyuuga's glare. "You won't be able to catch up once they go at full speed. Trust me on this and stop being an arrogant asshole. Why do you think I'm on Yuudai right now?"

"Come on Hyuuga kid, we don't have all day," said Yuudai gruffly.

On any other occassion, Neji would've struck the gray wolf's and the redhead's tenketsu with his Gentle Fist, but seeing the urgent need to escape, he settled on the white wolf's back, albeit grudgingly and obviously uncomfortable.

"Hold on," said Sachiko. She transformed into her Alpha form and Yuudai followed suit. Silver streaks lined their fur and they had morphed into large forms. They howled in unison and soon were racing across the water as if it was solid ground. Their surroundings were a blur as the wolves' fast legs carried them off to their destination. Neji gripped Sachiko's fur tightly. The white wolf was indeed fast, faster than he credited her for.

They arrived on the said dock and the three remaining Ookami were already waiting for them. Akira hopped off Yuudai's back and landed gracefully on the water. Neji was close behind her.

"You alright?" she asked, a tiny smug smile playing at her lips. Neji only "Hned" in reply.

She took their gear that they hid in the forest the first time they arrived. She slung her pack on one shoulder while she handed Neji's. Behind them, more shouts and explosion sounded from the village.

"We can't leave by boat now," said Akira, looking behind her worriedly. "It's slower and there's a huge chance that they can catch up on us."

Neji cursed under his breath. The kunoichi was right.

"Not if you travel unseen."

The two kunoichi looked at the navy blue wolf who just spoke. Kishi walked up to Akira. "Hime, there's a small river I had discovered at the back of this island. It leads to Uzushiogakure. If you follow it upstream, it would lead you back to the ocean and from there you can head back to Port City."

Akira looked at Neji. "Well?"

Neji looked at the kunoichi and then at the blue wolf. "It's our best bet. Let's go."

Akira nodded and together, she and Neji pushed the small rowboat to the sea. She got in followed shortly by Neji. She turned to her wolves.

"We'll ride with you, Hime," Akai said in a deep voice.

"No need guys, we'll be okay," said Akira.

"But Hime, you could still be followed." Yuudai said. Sachiko, Kuroi and Kishi barked.

Akira looked at Neji who had already took a paddle. She then turned to her wolves. "No. It's better if we go on, just Neji and I. We have to be inconspicuous. Yuudai, Kuroi, Akai, Sachiko. Go back to Shizukana Yama." She took a paddle. "Kishi, give us a push then get back to the mountain."

Her wolves bowed in obedience at her orders. One by one they disappeared until only Kishi remained. A loud explosion sounded once again and the sky was slowly filling with smoke from the fires in the village.

"Now Kishi."

The blue wolf's eyes gleamed as he gathered chakra and with a bark, the small rowboat was propelled forward by the sudden current that Kishi had manipulated with his chakra. When they were far away, Akira turned back to see Kishi disappear in a cloud of smoke.

She looked at the brunette in front of her. "And now we paddle our way back to Konoha."

* * *

The travel back home was longer and more dangerous than they anticipated. First, they didn't have the luxury of a bed and three square meals that Yugito used to prepare when they were at his ferryboat. Second, they only took naps in turns and their meals consisted of dried beef jerkies, biscuits and water, as they left Nadeshiko in a hurry, and was not able to bring along more provisions. And third, they had to stay hidden until they are well away from Nadeshiko, and right now although both shinobi have great reserves of stamina, both are feeling the after-effects of the adrenaline rush and fatigue was beginning to catch up with them.

Neji steered the boat towards the thick canopy of leaves, using the foliage to hide them from view. It has been hours since they left Nadeshiko and sunrise was approaching. The sky began to lighten up with soft, yellow hues. The air was silent, the sounds of explosions and screams gone, but thick smoke still rose from the village. He heaved a deep breath, trying to keep exhaustion at bay.

His shift ended an hour ago but he had let Akira sleep in, wanting to enjoy this fleeting silence and peace. They had agreed to take naps to conserve chakra with Neji taking first watch. He glanced at the kunoichi sleeping soundlesslly, the steady rise and fall of her chest indicating her deep sleep. Her hair was back in a high ponytail with strands framing her face, her deep purple kimono loose and tattered and cut above her knees. They didn't have the opportunity to talk about what happened with their respective battles for they were too busy escaping and staying hidden.

The girl started to stir and blinking sleepy eyes, she looked around, her green eyes finally settling at the Hyuuga.

"Hey," she grumbled drowsily. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and took a paddle. "It's my turn now?"

Neji smirked, fighting off his fatigue. "Yes. It has been, an hour ago."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Hn."

Akira shook her head. "You let me sleep in when you obviously needed rest too." She sighed. "You really could be an idiot sometimes." She took his paddle. "Okay, sleep now. I'll wake you up when we're near Whirlpool."

She had barely finished talking when the Hyuuga closed his eyes, sleep taking over all his coherent thoughts and her voice lulling him to slumber. Akira watched as his head drooped off to one side of the boat. Carefully, she pulled the blanket over his form.

"Idiot." She muttered as she paddled gently, unable to stop the smile that had formed on her lips as she glanced at the sleeping brunette.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade looked up from the document she was signing. "What?" she asked rather rudely, her voice thick with sleeplessness.

Shizune was unfazed. She knew Tsunade wasn't able to sleep fitfully last night after being up well past midnight. The brunette approached the Hokage.

"We have word that Hyuuga Neji and Satsuna Akira are back from their mission." Shizune paused. "I had them checked up at the hospital for injuries."

Tsunade nodded. "Good. Send them to me once they're through."

"Hai."

A few minutes later, a knock disturbed their silence. Tsunade looked up. "Enter!" she called out.

The door opened to reveal the two shinobi. Tsunade could not help the amused smirk that had crept on her lips. Hyuuga Neji and Satsuna Akira looked a little worse for wear but otherwise fine. The Hyuuga's right hand was covered in bandages while a long laceration graced the Satsuna's left cheek. The Hokage was more concerned for the Hyuuga's hand rather than the Satsuna's wounds. She knew that the jinchuriki would heal in no time.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama," the two shinobi bowed in greeting.

"Ohayo," Tsunade returned. "Tell me what happened at Nadeshiko."

The two shinobi looked at each other before Neji spoke. Briefly, he recounted their arrival at the said village and what they found out from their sleuthing. Akira was generally silent, interjecting only from time to time when Tsunade asks. They told the Hokage of their narrow escape, how they were sidetracked from their route by the numerous whirlpools they encountered resulting to a broken wrist by Neji and a deep gash on Akira's cheek made by the splinters of their paddle. They told how they were able to gather information and how their cover was blown on their last night. They recounted the battle that errupted between Nadeshiko and the rogue shinobi and how the reefs played a major role in the whole thing.

Tsunade was silent when they finally finished, and there was a moment's silence in the room. The only sound was Shizune's pen across a scroll where she was documenting the debriefing. After a while Tsunade sighed and nodded.

"Well, that was quite a mission," she remarked, her brown eyes regarding the two shinobi carefully. "I expect a full report not later than tomorrow, Neji."

"Hai."

"You both will have two days off from missions," she looked at the redhead. "As for you Akira, I had Iruka cover for your classes. I'll have him endorse to you after your two days' rest." The Hokage's eyes rested for a while longer at the two shinobi before resuming reading the document on her desk.

"If that is all, you may now go," she said dismissively. The two shinobi bowed and left.

As they were nearing the door to her office, Tsunade distinctively heard the redhead grumble, "I am not going on a mission where oceans are involved next time."

And the Hyuuga mutter in reply, "Hn."

When they have left, Tsunade closed her eyes briefly. "I'd say it went well," she remarked. "What do you think, Shizune."

The Hokage's apprentice placed the scroll on the Godaime's desk. "Umm, I think so too. I mean, they did gather the necessary information, and now that we know that Kiri is not involved in this, we could use this information to help Kirigakure in repairing their strained relations with Nadeshiko and vice versa."

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Hmm. You're correct. But I was actually talking about the Hyuuga's _other_ mission."

Realization dawned on the brunette. "Oh. Oh! _That._ Umm...well, yeah...things look...good so far."

The Hokage smirked. _So far._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry it took me too long to update. I have the usual excuse-work. Unfortunately I also had a bad case of writer' block and this was my poor attempt at getting out of it. Anyway, now that the Nadeshiko arc is over, interaction with the rest of Konoha 11 will take place. However, I must warn you that I may not be following the main plot. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**~Akira**


	14. Unmei (Fate)

**14**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.

A rustle. A groan.

And finally, a pair of eyes fluttered open, bright green orbs heavy with sleep. Akira looked around her surroundings, confusion on her face. Eyes still heavy, she sat up slowly and took in the soft fuuton, the familiar white sheets and the simple interior of a room adorned with decorational katana and sabres. She turned to look at the small alarm clock on a nearby table. It said 4:00.

'_Morning or afternoon?' _Her sleep-befuddled brain refused to function. Yawning, she stretched and forced her heavy limbs to move. It was only then that she realized she wasn't in Nadeshiko anymore. The absence of a certain brunette drove the message that she's in her room, in her house, back in Konoha. And yes, she spent her first rest day sleeping.

Minutes later after a quick warm shower and changing into appropriate clothes, the Satsuna went to the kitchen to prepare her first meal of the day. Briefly scanning her cupboards she figured she's a little low on provisions; there weren't enough meat left, some vegetables turned stale while she was gone and her ramen stack's all gone. She made a mental note to do some grocery shopping later, and check the traps she'd set up. But then again, as she quickly fixed herself a meal, she had been gone for a few weeks and if any animal got caught in her traps, they may be rotting by now or had somehow escaped. Games aren't good when left too long. The animal dies, the blood stops to flow and the meat simply spoils.

Akira liked to cook-not that she's good at it-but because the activity requires minimal mental energy and for someone who had lived by herself for the most part of her life, the skill ranks among the top needed for survival.

She'd known nothing but poverty all her life and she had managed to adjust with the help of improvisation and pure grit. True, it was hard especially during Konoha's rainy seasons back then when the house didn't have some sort of heating and she had to chop firewood for the stove and the furnace and she's chilled to the bone. Or when she didn't have any sort of entertainment other than books and her weapons. But with the gas stove and the small radio and the central heating, and a few more items here and there, Akira had managed to make the old Satsuna house liveable.

She was done with cooking and was about to settle on her tonkatsu and a side of carrot sticks when Yuudai began to bark outside. Frowning, she listened and noted that the wolf's barks were not hostile, rather it was welcoming. She groaned as she recognized the chakra signature that was approaching her front door.

Knock! Knock!

Akira stood up, pissed that her meal was interrupted, but she went to her front door anyways and greeted her former sensei. She may be a 'street urchin' as what most villagers dubbed her, but Satsuna Inoue had drilled manners and respect to elders to her only granddaughter.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei," Akira greeted.

Iruka smiled kindly. "It's actually 4 in the afternoon now, Akira-chan. But yeah, ohayou."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment but scowled back again. "Hmm. I must've overslept." She opened the door wider. "Uh yeah, well, come in."

Iruka stepped off his sandals and bowed politely before entering the house. He closed the door behind him and took a good look inside.

This was his second time to be in Akira's home and his eyes wandered over the polished wooden walls, the tatami flooring and the traditional fusuma that divided the house into rooms. The Satsuna residence is of wood with a tiled roof-a traditional design far from the housing provided for by the village for its shinobi. Iruka himself lives in the apartment complex inhabited by most shinobi and the cool interior and the homey atmosphere of Akira's home was a far cry from his 3-room duplex.

"Pardon the mess sensei," Akira called out from the kitchen. "I haven't gotten round to cleaning since I came back. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied. "I brought along some food. Uh, I figured you haven't eaten yet."

At the mention of food, Akira emerged from the kitchen, red hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, a teapot on hand. A smile graced her lips.

"Ooh. Nice. Thanks, sensei." She placed the teapot on the low table. "I'll be back to bring the cup." She ambled back to the kitchen as Iruka sat down on the soft pillows and admired the simplicity of his student's home. Ikebana-style flowers adorned the center table and intricately-designed katana and spears served as the receiving room's decorations. He smiled fondly, remembering his student back in the Academy, rather than the seventeen year-old that stood before him

Akira set two cups, spare chopsticks and bowls on the table. The mismatched utensils did not bother her, for it's not always that she entertains guests and did not think of buying matched plates and cups and whatnots.

After serving her guest tea and each mumbling 'Itadakimasu', Akira asked her sensei, "So what brought you here, Sensei?"

Iruka smiled. "Well I heard from Hokage-sama that you came back and I wanted to know how you've been." He took a sip of his tea. Hints of konacha and jasmine tickled his tastebuds. "Also, I came to endorse a few things if you don't mind."

Akira stuffed herself with the gyuudon Iruka brought before replying. "Sure thing sensei. You just reminded me that my short-lived vacation's about to end."

Iruka chuckled, running a forefinger on the scar across his nose-a mannerism of his. "Don't worry, I won't bother you with much today. But meet me at the faculty room tomorrow after class for the proper endorsement. We've covered the basics on Survival Training and moved on to Lessons 1 and 2 on Taijutsu."

"Hm. Taijutsu, huh? And how are the brats doing?"

"I'd say your class is ahead of the others on Survival. Your kids can already perform complex knots and make do with a kunai and a piece of bark. They told me you've already covered herbs, plants and general wildlife adaptation. As well as making fire."

Akira nodded as she stuffed her face full of rice. _Damn, I didn't realize I was this hungry._ "Hai, hai. I was about to teach them how to make simple traps, you know, catch squirrels and small animals you could eat. Beef jerkies could only do so much."

"Yeah. Well, I'll leave you to your own devices when it comes to those lessons," said Iruka. "They're your specialty."

"I think there's no point endorsing the Taijutsu lessons," replied the redhead. "I won't be teaching them, remember? I'm banned."

Not exactly banned, but since the Sandaime Hokage had given her a teaching post years ago, the lessons she taught were limited to History of Shinobi, Geography, Survival Training, Bukijutsu (the use of weapons) and sometimes some kunoichi classes (which explains the Ikebana decorations). And when fate really wants to mess up her life, she also teaches mathematics, though in a shinobi-context. She had taught Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu previously but those were rare times, when she had to cover for a co-instructor who was drafted for a mission. She never had regular classes for the said 3 major subjects of shinobi lessons.

'_Perks of being a jinchuriki,'_ she thought bitterly._ 'What was the point of being senior-instructor, then?' _As far as Academy rules go, only homeroom instructors (senior instructors with "real seniority"), like Iruka or Ebisu, were allowed to teach those sujects, owing to their experience on the battlefield which will prove useful in imparting said lessons to the Academy greenhorns. Since Akira haven't achieved the said status yet, she's stuck teaching basics.

"Who says you won't be teaching them?" said Iruka, frowning slightly. "The Hokage had given her approval on you teaching more advanced lessons."

Akira almost choked on her food. "Are you serious sensei?" she asked.

"I am. She even told me to assist you intially in making the lesson plan since she knew you have a seriously sadistic streak." Iruka smirked. "She was afraid you might make your students run 50 laps on the first day."

Akira rolled her eyes, ignoring her sensei's teasing. "But Tsunade-sama didn't mention anything to me yesterday."

Iruka shrugged. "She might be summoning you anytime today or tomorrow." He stared at his student. "So how did your mission go?"

Briefly, Akira recounted their adventure at Nadeshiko, leaving out the intel they gathered and instead focused on their escape and brief brushes with the enemy, as well as the short back story she and Neji made up. Akira also left out her latest encounter with the Kageboshi. She knew Iruka-sensei would worry, and she doesn't want that. The Kageboshi is her burden and it is solely hers to deal with.

"Ah, the classic married couple act," said Iruka, grinning. "It never fails to work. Unfortunately, enemy nins also employ the same technique, thus it's the easiest cover to be blown. Lucky nobody suspected you were shinobi in disguise."

"Yeah. I didn't agree to it at first, but I figured the Hyuuga had a point so..." She continued to tell him of their travel back home, how the perilous whirlpools proved to be more of a challenge than her actual battle with the enemy shinobi.

"I mean, damn those eddies, sensei! Neji almost lost a limb and I got cuts and bruises trying to salvage the boat. We weren't prepared to face the whirlpools head on, and we didn't really think it would be that bad but it was. I had to summon Kishi to help us get out of there. We were sidetracked from our orignal path back. Had to make a detour or something." Akira shook her head. "I swear it'll be a long time before I venture in that part of the world again."

Iruka laughed fondly at his student. It had been a long while since they had a chat like this. They see each other in the Academy, yes, but there isn't always time for him to see how Akira's faring since he's got his own batch of student to teach and he gets missions from time to time. Akira had been like his little sister, and he cannot help but be concerned about this girl that he had grown fond of. He began to remember the first time he saw her in his class.

_He was a young instructor then, freshly appointed by the Sandaime and although he knew deep down in his heart that educating young shinobi is his true calling, he could not help but feel nervous. This would be his first time teaching and a homeroom instructor to boot. Iruka was flattered that the Hokage trusted him that much, but the children can be little devils if they wanted to and as a new instructor, he had no idea how to handle them._

_Then there's the list of students and he saw that he'll be teaching the young wolf jinchuriki and although he had heard nasty rumors about the said vessel, he had never even seen the child and thus could not think of how to deal with him. Or her. The kid's name is quite misleading, really._

_As a way of familiarizing himself with the kids Iruka asked them to step forward when he called their names and introduce themselves briefly. He immediately recognized most of the kids, most notably the Hyuuga child. When he called the last name,"Satsuna Akira", he didn't expect a skinny, red-haired girl, quite tall for her age, to stand up and walk towards the podium. Her eyes were downcast and she bit her lip nervously. The other kids in the room suddenly hushed and curious gazes followed the girl's back as she walked. She stopped when she was a few steps from the podium._

_"Satsuna Akira," she mumbled, her head down and voice low Iruka was sure only he heard. "I train wolves."_

_And as swiftly as she had come, she was making her way back into her seat, at the farthest corner of the room, almost obstructed by the shadows. Iruka cannot understand what he should feel for the girl (oh so she's a girl with a boy's name)-pity? Anger? Indifference? Should he follow the advice of the parents he had met outside anad just "ignore that damned jinchuriki wolf. Kami knows why such abominations exist. She and that Kyuubi-boy!"_

_Unsure of what to make of the awkward situation, Iruka decided to push it at the back of his mind for a moment, concentrating on his first lesson for the day._

_As days passed he soon learned of his least popular pupil's background from the Sandaime himself and the rumors flying about. As impartial as Iruka wanted to be, he could not help but feel conflicted towards the girl. For one, she does have quite a temper and there are times she comes to class with a bruised cheek or a swollen lip which would heal quite fast even before the day was done. He doesn't like her abrasive silence-the way she sits quietly in class and refuses to participate in the recitations no matter what cajoling Iruka did. It wasn't easy to dislike the girl, but at the same time Iruka could see that she had talent and was quite bright, even rivaling the Hyuuga's brilliance in some subjects. The only reason she could not excel in her academics is her brash attitude, her lack of interest in recitations (which consists of quite a percentage in their grading system) and the overall opinion of all her instructors. As Akira's homeroom teacher, Iruka got reports that the girl always skips her kunoichi classes and when asked why, the girl merely replied, "I don't have time for useless things. Flowers can't be eaten and beauty won't fix a leaking roof."_

He once thought she was hopeless. That she would never be a full-fledged shinobi. But looking at her now, Iruka felt a swell of pride in his chest. No, he no longer feels conflicted about his student. Yes, she's still a handful, still stubborn, still cynical, still with a sick sense of humor. But she's grown and had gotten so much better that he knew she would be able to surpass all her past senseis, even him. And to see this girl succeed would be one of Iruka's life achievements. To see her and Naruto succeed.

"You're all misty-eyed again sensei," Akira said, breaking through Iruka's reverie. He grinned.

"I was remembering how adorably snotty you were," said Iruka. "You know, in that loose shirt and pants with your cheek all swollen from fights with kids much bigger than you."

"Hm. They didn't stand a chance. I always win those brawls."

"Oh and did I mention how cocky you were back then too? Till now, actually."

The redhead made a face. "Damn right."

Iruka almost forgot to remember the girl's pottymouth. How could he, when the girl's vocabulary was well-matured even back then?

Their idle chat lasted for a few more minutes before Iruka bade his student goodbye. She led him to the door and after promising she'll pass by the Academy tomorrow, she closed the door and let out a deep breath.

"It gets more complicated each day," she grumbled as she began to clear the center table of bowls and cups. Things would've gone smoothly if it wasn't for that Nadeshiko mission. Her assignment threw her plans of leaving away. Now she's back in Konoha and probably stuck for a couple more weeks, especially now if it's true that Tsunade had allowed her to teach advance classes.

She paused and scowled. Is the Hokage bribing her? Had Tsunade-sama somehow figured that the redhead was getting impatient and was planning to deflect from the village and plans to prevent that by offering her diversions such as more missions and a possible promotion? Was she using Iruka, knowing that the former was somehow within Akira's tiny social circle?

"I don't think so," concluded Akira. How could she have known that the redhead's planning to deflect? Nobody but Yuudai knows of her plans. And she had not altered any of her routine if the Hokage had somehow asked the ANBU to tail her. '_Those guys are so good at being hidden even I would not be able to detect them,'_ she thought. Nothing in her outward appearance would suggest that the Satsuna's brewing plans and that her loyalty for the village has started to crumble.

After doing some light housework, her head still full of strategies on leaving the village undetected and hunted, Akira finally conceded defeat. She should've left when she had the chance at Nadeshiko. Except that...she really didn't have a chance.

_Damn it!_

* * *

Neji spent his first day off hunched at his desk, writing the report of his latest mission. Being taichou, it's his responsibility to finish the paperwork and although his eyes plead rest, the Hyuuga plowed on his description of the events, detailing the information they gathered.

He had slept fitfully last night, covered by his warm sheets and comfortable pillows, not cocooned in a small rowboat and being tossed by angry waves and whirlpools left and right. His breakfast this morning consisted of the usual Hyuuga feast of rice, light soup and assortment of meats and fish, not beef jerkies and bland water. Being on missions usually made him miss the small comforts of home, although he can't say he likes to stay on long periods of time inside the Hyuuga compound. If he could bring along his warm fuuton and his favorite food on missions all the time, then he would accept all mission requests without another word. Unfortunately, to be a shinobi means to endure, and it's a hard life, one that entails sleeping on hard earth (or in small rowboats with the threat of capsizing any moment), eating stale bread and dried jerkies, going by soldier pills and sometimes 3 days of no sleep. Not to mention the mountain of paperwork following that.

But he's Hyuuga Neji, and he had accepted the difficult life of a shinobi early on.

So, hunched over his scolls he added the finishing sentences to his report before giving it one last read. Satisfied, he stood up and prepared to make his way towards the Hokage tower. He was about to leave when he noticed the brown envelope with the words 'CONFIDENTIAL' stamped on it, sitting idly on his desk.

He picked it up and studied it for a moment. He had not filled it with what it should contain, and he knew that delaying this mission would disappoint the Hokage who had believed he could deliver success. He's hailed a genius and someone of his calibre surely would have no problem in completing it. But Neji had never done something of this sort, and he began to wonder whether the assignment should've been given to ANBU instead, and not him, given the gravity of the mission and its impact on the village.

But the Hokage trusted him, not somebody else and it's unlike the Hyuuga prodigy to say 'no' to missions. Naruto's way of the ninja by not backing out on his word had rubbed off on him, being friends with the loud shinobi and all, and Neji had given his word to his Hokage that yes, he'll see the mission through whatever it takes. And so with a deep sigh, he sat down again, took a new sheet of paper and began writing a second report, this time focused on that one target he had no plans of missing.

* * *

As usual, the Hokage was behind her desk when Neji arrived that afternoon in her office. Tsunade looked radiant as ever, thanks to her almost-permanent henge-but there were dark circles under her eyes and Neji deduced that the village leader was spending more sleepless nights than ever. Wordlessly, he handed his report and after a polite bow, turned to walk away, thinking that the Hokage would be too busy to even read his report now.

"Hyuuga!" The stern voice of Tsunade stopped Neji in his tracks. "Have I dismissed you?!"

The jounin turned back and bowed in apology and embarassment. "Sumimasen, Hokage-sama. I just assumed you did. Again, I apologize."

Well, what was he supposed to think when she was silent as a rock the whole time she took his paperwork?

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Alright. What's this?" she asked, holding up a scroll.

"My report on our Nadeshiko mission, Hokage-sama," he replied.

Tsunade nodded and unfurled the scroll, skimming the contents with her eyes. Neji stood patiently, waiting for her reaction. The Hokage was silent as she read the Hyuuga's report. When she was done, she smiled. As expected, the Hyuuga delivered superb results.

She looked at the thinner envelope. "And this?" she asked.

There was a pause before Neji answered. "My report about the Hangaku Gozen."

Tsunade looked at the young jounin in front of her, calculating his expression. Not taking her eyes off him, she opened the envelope. The report was brief, barely three pages long. With a slight frown, she read its contents.

"I am aware that I have found out very little so far," Neji said after a while when Tsunade remained silent. "The target proved to be cautious and guarded. But I will do my best. As you can see, there wasn't a chance for me to-"

"You're employing the wrong methods, that's why."

Neji caught his breath as the Hokage suddenly stood, a smirk on her face. "Your report was good and provides accurate description of the target's personality and an overview of its abilities. For someone who had been with the Hangaku Gozen for a short period of time, you did well. I'll give you that. And true, you have a long way to go." She turned to face the wide window behind her as Tsunade continued to speak. "I chose you for this assignment because you're level-headed, calm, intelligent and calculating, not to mention your eyes can almost see anything. You're the perfect tool to gather information. However, you are not giving this mission your all."

"H-Hokage-sama, I can explain-"

"No, no need. It's alright. I understand you have reservations and these reservations hinder you from using the proper means to complete your assignment. I understand, Neji. And I admire you for taking on this task inspite of your reluctance. But I must stress that failure of this mission has grave repercussions that could potentially trigger discord with the other villages. The Hangaku Gozen is highly perceptive, and if I assigned someone of a higher rank, say Kakashi, the target will know. ANBU can do the job perfectly but I need their skills on more important missions." Tsunade looked at Neji, smirking. "Besides, I'm banking on your...appearance."

"Hokage-sama?"

The smirk on the Hokage's face was replaced by a deadpan look. "You're supposed to be a genius, Hyuuga. Shall I spell it out for you? You've got good looks, damn it!"

The usually calm and collected jounin blushed a deep shade of red and stuttered. "I-I-I'm flattered, uh, t-thank you, Godaime-san." For the record though, it was Hinata who stuttered, and not her cousin, the cool as stone Hyuuga Neji.

Tsunade frowned. "You won't be able to unravel the Hangaku Gozen's mind by prowling and simply observing from afar. As I said, the target's highly perceptive, although of course everyone's got their weakness." She closed her eyes briefly, as if trying to remember something. There was a pause and when the Hokage opened her eyes, her chocolate-brown orbs met the Hyuuga's pale lavender ones. "I'll give you a hint. Distance is its weakness."

There was a moment's pause as Neji stared back at the Hokage._ 'Distance?'_

Before he could speak though, the Hokage had already picked up a new document and had immersed herself in its contents. She waved a hand dismissively.

"I expect better results next time, Hyuuga Neji. Dismissed!"

Neji gave the customary bow, turned then left the office. He lingered at the hallway for a moment as he thought of his next course of action.

_'Distance is its weakness, and the Hokage was banking on my...looks.' _A grim thought occured to him.

Was the Hokage suggesting he seduce the Hangaku Gozen?

* * *

It was almost dusk when Akira had finished her task. As the forest began to grow dark, the kunoichi stood up and whistled. Yuudai appeared at her side seconds later.

"The traps are all set, Hime-chan," the wolf reported.

Akira nodded. "Good. I'm not expecting much though. Probably just a few squirrels. Some stray deer." She hoisted her quiver of arrows and together, she and Yuudai started to walk back to the village. "If we want poultry, we'll have to set traps nearer to the village and hope that some dumb chicken would walk that way."

"We used to do that," Yuudai said, humor in his tone.

Akira chuckled, remembering her younger, rebelious days. "Oh yeah. When I stood by the moniker 'street urchin'. The Takedas were going crazy figuring out where their livestock went. But they started keeping them in a coop, and that was the end of our adventures."

Hunting was nothing new to the sole Satsuna. Ever since she could walk, she had loved the outdoors, preferring to run and explore the forest than be cooped inside the house. Satsuna Inoue always said she was too much of her father, inheriting his skill in weapons and the outdoors. If there was one thing she got from her deceased mother, it was her eyes and her Kekkei Genkai. Other than that, she was all her father.

Akira learned to hunt from both necessity and love for the outdoors-though mostly from necessity. Through a chain of unfortunate events brought about by the Kageboshi, Akira and her grandmother was forced to live on the outskirts of the village, far from its center and nearer to the abundant forest. Inoue always said that it was for Akira's benefit-that being closer to the forest meant she could explore it all she wants and that's what the young Satsuna did. She hiked with the wolves, played under the lush trees, climbed so high she scraped her knees a lot and rolled on the soft earth as if it was fuuton mattress. Back then, when the girl was still unaware of what being a jinchurki means, she thought the forest was a wonderland, and felt that it was the best thing that hapened to her.

But as she grew up, she learned the true reason why they didn't have neighbors, why people called her 'urchin', why they had to make do with a bare house without proper heating, why her grandmother had to wash other people's clothes for a living and why they have to eat bland soup and stale bread most days. Yuudai would come with some meat sometimes and she and Inoue would share it, but it was rare. So, young Akira decided it's time for her accurate marksmanship to be put to good use.

She came home one day, at a tender age of 5, with a dead squirrel on her hands. Inoue was surprised to see her granddaughter coming from the forest, a makeshift bow and arrows on one hand and a dead squirrel on the other. Young Akira looked ecstatic that day. Never mind that she fell off a high branch, or that she had scraped her knees again. What's important was that they won't be eating bland soup for dinner tonight.

Since then on, Akira proceeded to learn making traps so that she won't have to lie on her belly all day waiting for game to arrive. Her grandmother also taught her how to make better bows and seal them away on scrolls. She also started camping out, with only Yuudai with her and though Inoue's heart always pounds with worry whenever Akira does not come home for days, she knew her granddaughter's itch to hike and hunt. And everytime Akira comes back, whether with a deer or a wild boar in tow, she'd always have this smile that made Inoue beam with pride.

As Akira and Yuudai reached the forest edge, Akira suddenly stopped. She looked up and saw a pigeon circling the sky. It cooed and landed on a nearby branch. The kunoichi reached up, frowning as she took the small roll of paper attached to the bird's leg. It was a summon by the Hokage.

"At this hour?" she said, noting the darkening skies.

"It must be something important," Yuudai said. "The Hokage won't send for you if it wasn't urgent."

Akira crumpled the paper in her hand and continued walking, her jovial mood somewhat dissipating. "I'm not due for missions until at least the day after tomorrow. She said she'll give me 2 days rest right?"

The gray wolf merely growled in reply.

In a couple of minutes the redhead was standing in front of the Hokage, dirty clothes and all.

Tsunade noted the girl's appearance, the taut bow and quiver of arrows. She smiled in amusement. "You're the only shinobi who showed up for her promotion looking like that." Beside her, Shizune smiled good-naturedly.

Akira frowned and gave herself a look-over. "I'm not too shabby. I was out on a mini hike, what'd you expect?" After the initial indignation, the Satsuna gasped. "Wait-promotion?"

Tsunade's smile widened. "You finally caught on." She took a folder and skimmed its contents. "Well to be honest, it isn't a proper promotion. You're still senior instructor, but I'm granting you free hand on the subjects you'll be teaching. You'll be handling Nin, Tai and Genjutsu lessons in addition to your existing subjects." She paused to observe the redhead's reaction. "You'll be under a three-month probation though. After that, we'll see if you can be homeroom instructor."

Akira kept her emotions in check, maintaining a calm facade although deep down she was protesting. _'No! Not now!' _ "That's...I mean, you're serious Hokage-sama?"

Shizune and the Hokage exchanged glances before Tsunade raised a fine brow and addressed the young chuunin, "And what would I gain from joking around?" She let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Satsuna I am serious. Now do you accept this or not? There are others more qualified, to be honest."

_'Shit I can't take this! It'd mean more work and I just can't afford to-'_ "Hai, Hokage-sama. Arigato gozaimasu."

Akira bowed and Tsunade smiled, looking pleased. "I want to see your lesson plan for the three subjects tomorrow. Have Iruka look at it too. I want to make sure I won't be called down to the hospital to heal a whole class of students due to heat stroke and severe exhaustion. Understood?"

Akira could not help the smirk that escaped her lips. They've taken her 'sadistic streak' way out of proportion but the kunoichi was quite glad that she's making a name for herself, aside from 'jinchuriki', 'urchin', 'wolf kid' and a whole lot more of monikers. She nodded curtly. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Alright. You're dismissed Akira."

"Hai!"

When the kunoichi have left, Shizune approached her shishou, dark eyes full of worry. "Tsunade-sama, do you think it's a good idea to give the girl such a responsibility? She's still seventeen after all. Not to mention, the elders will definitely protest once they learn you've let her teach ninjutsu-especially ninjutsu. They say she's uh...prone to...relapse."

Tsunade heaved a deep breath and swirled her chair to the side to face her long-time apprentice and confidante. "Prone to rampage, more like it. But what kind of Hokage am I to stifle the girl's growth? They made her teach, why not push it to the limit? Though to be honest, it was still a gamble. Not that I don't want her to take the offer, it's just that I know that wolf's temperament. She'll ditch if she wants to."

Shizune could not agree more. Satsuna Akira was a constant audience of the Hokage, primarily due to her antics at the Academy, and she herself have witnessed the redhead's stubborness. She'll say 'no' and it will take all of Tsunade's patience not to totally incapacitate the girl to submission once Akira's mind is set. But lately, the redhead seemed to be more agreeable and Shizune took it as a good omen.

Except that Tsunade didn't.

For the Hokage, the redhead's predicament was proving to be more difficult than she anticipated. When she first came back to Konoha and took over the Sandaime, Tsunade had inherited both the good and bad decisions of the previous leader. And Satsuna Akira was one of those bad decisions. Sure, the Third definitely acted only on the premise of doing what he thought was best for the girl and the village, and keeping the Kageboshi's jinchuriki under the radar of most shinobi villages proved to be beneficial for Konoha's political affairs. But for the girl, Tsunade saw how the Third's and the council's decisions have broken her.

She's trying her best to undo most of their mistakes-hers and her predecessor-but Tsunade was afraid she'd be too late. And so, despite the dangers it presented, Godaime Hokage had set a plan in motion and prayed to whatever deity that they do not fail her. She had been successful with Naruto. Hopefully, she'll be successful with Akira too.

_'I've set the stage. Now it's __**your **__turn.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**11/27/14- Who do you think is the person Tsunade meant when she thought, "Now it's your turn" ? Any guesses?**

**By the way, I've reread and edited some of the previous chapters for content errors and I apologize for the recent changes. Most were just minor such as descriptions of places or appearance but the major thing I changed was th the the name of the covert mission. I changed it to Hangaku Gozen because I want to reserve the name Ookami for the wolves. I hope that didn't confuse you. The covert mission I'm talking about can be found at Ch. 10.**

**Thanks for reading and I apologize for the late update. Till next chapter!**

**~Akira**

**PS: I usually write with music blaring in my ears. Most of the chapters I've written so far were inspired by : "Gemini" by Spongecola, "You'll Be Safe Here" by Rivermaya, "Collide" by Howie Day,. "Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria, "To Be With You" by Mr. Big, "The Beginning" by One OK Rock, "Whenever You Are" by One Ok Rock, "Lucy" by Skillet and "My World" by SR-71. **

**Cheers!**


	15. Shinba (A New Leaf)

**Author's Notes:**

**I know I usually post my Author's Notes at the end of the chapter but I'd like to make an exemption.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Sky Hatake for being cool. Your reviews and feedback towards my fic means a lot to me. Thanks heaps!**

* * *

**15**

Inuzuka Kiba hates early mornings. No, scratch that. He hates early morning **errands**. Not really the time of day but more of the activity. Especially if he's dragged out of bed by his banshee of a mother.

Stomach grumbling, eyes drooping and body longing for his warm covers, said Inuzuka was walking towards the village's market with a list in his hand. His mother and sister connived to bully the youngest Inuzuka to buy necessary supplies for their growing family of hounds. Hana had recently acquired a new ninken and was training her as she did the other Inuzuka hounds but this new dog was proving to be difficult to train and Hana's sharp eyes soon knew the reason why. The new dog was pregnant.

So in preparation, Hana and Tsume sent Kiba out, on an _early morning errand_, to fetch some things. Kiba knew better than to protest and dragging Akamaru with him, he set out.

"Damn. Haven't even eaten yet," he grumbled. "You're hungry too, ne, Akamaru?"

The loyal hound gave a low whimper of agreement. Kiba sighed. "Mom didn't even let us eat first. I mean, why can't Hana get her supplies herself? I don't ask her to polish my shurikens or my-"

"Kiba!"

He turned around to see Naruto waving at him from the famous ramen stall. The sight of the blonde's large ramen bowl sent Kiba's stomach gurgling. Damn early morning errands! He decided to attend to his hunger first before his supposed task.

"Hey, Naruto!" he greeted his long-time friend/rival. Personally, Kiba preferred meat than noodles but he can't be choosy now, can he? Kiba settled on a stool beside the blonde and ordered his meal.

"Why are you up this early?" Naruto asked Kiba.

The Inuzuka made a face. "My mom and sister needed some stuff. I was literally dragged out of bed for this." He showed the list to Naruto and the blonde sniggered.

"Aww, Kiba-chan's going shopping," Naruto teased in a high-pitched immitation of a girl. Kiba wanted to sock the blonde's mouth off. He grumpily stuffed the list in his pocket and glared.

"Shut up baka!" he retorted. "Don't get on my nerves or I'll-"

But the blonde was not listening. Instead, he was peering out of the stall and waving at the street.

"Oi! Akira-chan! Akira-chaaaan!"

Kiba frowned and peered as well, curiousity getting over hunger. "Who are you shouting at, you loud-mouthed baka?" he said to Naruto. He scanned the street and saw no one in particular that Naruto was waving at. Beside him, Akamaru started barking.

"It's Akira-chan!" said the blonde excitedly. "Remember? She's back. Akira-chan!"

Kiba was about to retort and ask who exactly was 'Akira-chan' but before he could, Akamaru already ran off to the street, barking and tail wagging excitedly. He followed the ninken with his eyes and a gasp escaped his lips upon seeing who the dog approached.

She had grown taller and looked very much different than their younger days but there's no mistaking that red hair anywhere. Not to mention-oh dear kami-that's not the wolf now, is it? How did it become that big?

Kiba watched as the girl followed Akamaru to the stall. As she drew closer, Kiba felt all air from his lungs escape. He wasn't aware he was holding his breath.

"Akira-chan!" Naruto greeted. "I heard you were on a mission! See, I told ya Tsunade-baachan will give you one! Although that mission did take long." The blonde frowned. "You didn't tell me."

Akira chuckled at Naruto. "It was rather sudden. Anyway, you're out early."

"Yeah I did some training and was hungry then I met Kiba here-"

The redhead turned to the brunette beside Naruto and her eyes widened a little. "Inuzuka." She then smirked and glanced at the Ninken. "Akamaru was quite persistent."

Only when Akamaru barked did Kiba realize he'd been staring at the girl for too long. "Yeah, yeah, he is, umm...y-you're...Akira, right?"

The girl frowned. "Last time I checked, yeah." She gave Kiba a queer look and then turned to Naruto. "I think you should feed Inuzuka here," she said to the blonde. "He's hypoglycemic or something."

"What's hypo-hyper-" Naruto started to say.

But Kiba cut him off. "But you can't be the same Akira we knew!" he exclaimed. He stood up and looked at the kunoichi from head to toe. "You-you're-" His eyes stared hard at the kunoichi's face, trying to remember where the scrawny, awkward git went to and how she was replaced by this...woman. "Hot!"

The kunoichi's eyes widened and a blush grazed her cheeks. For a moment, the girl looked embarassed but just as swift as the expression came, it was replaced by a scowl.

Akira leaned at Kiba threateningly (which was quite difficult for her since the boy had shoot up in height like herself). "Oi, I'll take that as a compliment, but next time you refer to me as 'hot' like I'm some piece of meat, will be your tragic end. Got it?"

Instead of being threatened, a confident smirk graced the Inuzuka's lips. "Ooh. Vicious like always," he said in a low voice. "I like that. Sure."

Akira gave Kiba a smoldering glare. "Tch." She turned on her heels to go. "C'mon Yuudai."

"Bye Akira-chan!"

"Later, hot stuff!"

When the girl had gone Naruto had resumed eating his ramen while Kiba continued to rant how he didn't recognize their old friend and how she had grown over the years.

"That really was Akira, was she?" said Kiba as he slurped his noodles. "I mean, where did the scrawny girl go? She's so tall now with those amazing legs and, whew, I say _amazing_, man. And how did she get those curves? That face?" He shook his head slightly as he compared the kunoichi's change in appearance in his mind. She was a batch older than them in the Academy but Kiba had seen her a lot. She was rather thin back when they were kids. And awfully quiet. She was the type of girl that bigger kids bullied and she was bullied a lot. But that was before she brought along the wolf to school. When Yuudai started tagging along with her, well, the bullying eased up a bit. However, there were still the occassional badass boys who made fun of her skinny frame and red hair. They thought they could break her to submission but when she started fighting back-and Kiba had watched that first time she swung a fist back at them-they knew the girl could pack a punch. Nobody believed at first that the Satsuna freak could actually fight back but a few more brawls proved to them that she could. And they didn't dare touch her again.

It was Naruto who introduced the girl to Kiba. It happened when the wolf sustained some injury and apparently, the girl did not know what to do.

_"Oh no, his leg got caught in one of my traps! I'm sorry Yuudai...sorry..." said Akira, worry evident in her voice. She touched the wolf's injured leg and it let out a pained whimper. "What will I do?" She looked to be on the verge of tears._

_Naruto clenched his fist, determined to help his friend but not knowing how. It was at that precise time of need that Inuzuka Kiba passed by, after training with Akamaru._

_"Hey Naruto!" He greeted the blonde. Akamaru barked from the top of his head and Kiba's eyes darted to the redhead. "Hey, uh..."_

_"Kiba!" Naruto ran up to him and dragged him harshly by the sleeve of his jacket. "You gotta help us! Yuudai's injured!"_

_"Whoa, whoa, wait! Who's what?" _

_But Naruto did not reply, instead he pulled Kiba along with him and when they reached the small clearing, Kiba saw the injured wolf lying on its side, leg bent at an awkward angle. Akamaru let out a soft whimper._

_"Who are you? Can you help him?"_

_Kiba looked at the red-haired girl and recognized her as the Satsuna girl. The one they called 'wolf freak' and 'shriveled tomato'. The skinny girl who threw that hook punch that left a nasty bruise on Kotaro's cheek. He didn't know she had such green eyes. And up close, she didn't look that bad._

_"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He said. "This is Akamaru, and you're-"_

_"Look, can you help him or not?!" the girl said, a single tear dropping from her eye. She wiped it off quickly. Beside her the wolf gave another whimper and shuffled slightly. Kiba could feel anxiety radiate from Naruto and the redhead. He heaved a deep breath._

_"I-I'll try. It's actually my sister Hana who knows these things but I think his leg's broken." He reached out a hand tentatively towards the wolf and Yuudai growled in protest. Kiba retracted his hand, afraid that the wolf might snap its jaws. Akira stroked the wolf's head reassuringly and it calmed down. Kiba again tried to touch the wolf's leg. He tried to straighten it but then the wolf howled in pain and he knew that he wouldn't be able to do much._

_"Well, what?" asked Naruto. _

_Kiba shook his head. "It's broken from the knee down. And worse, it's the hind leg where most of the balance is dependent on." He stood up. "I'll bring my sister."_

_"Wait!" The girl called up to him. "Can't you just do it yourself?"_

_"Uh...really, I-no. My sister-"_

_Naruto stood up. "Can we just bring the wolf over to your sister? Look Kiba, I can't just leave Akira here."_

_Kiba looked at his friend then to the redhead. He sighed. "I'm sorry but it's a broken leg. I can deal with sprains and stuff but this is serious. And Hana can help you better than I can." He looked at the Satsuna. "I'm sorry. I'll bring her and she'll help you."_

_The redhead nodded. "Come back."_

_It wasn't a request. It was an order, and Kiba found himself running as fast as he could towards his house, hoping madly that Hana was home, or even his mother. _

That was their first encounter and he learned later on that her name was Akira. They had a lot more interactions since then and Kiba slowly realized that she wasn't that bad. The same way Naruto was often misjudged for being a jinchuriki. They even trained together sometimes. But when Akira had become a genin and had her own team, Kiba saw less and less of her.

And after a long time of not seeing the girl, Kiba was blown out of his mind to know that she had grown and had changed a lot. Gone was the skinny girl. It was replaced by a tall woman with shapely legs and small waist. The gaunt look from her face was replaced by fine features and deep, green eyes. And her red hair seemed more fiery than ever.

_'Seriously, when had she started looking that good?'_ Kiba asked himself as he walked towards the shops. '_How could I have not noticed her?' _He turned to Akamaru. "What do you think, boy? Akira-chan's hot, eh?"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah, and she's gained a few pounds but all in the right places, if you know what I mean." Kiba smirked as he recalled his brief chat with the kunoichi awhile ago. "And she definitely digs me."

This time, Akamaru barked in protest, as if to say, "No she doesn't!

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for Kiba, he does not speak canine and thus misinterpreted his ninken. The Inuzuka smirked wider.

"I think it's not a bad idea to date a jinchuriki. I wonder if she likes barbecue. Or ramen? Better be barbecue, please kami."

* * *

Akira heaved a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. Something about the library makes her sleepy, not that reading books bore her-in fact, she's a voracious reader since she's got a lot of free time after training and classes. It's just that the silence in the library is so deafening that the simple hum of the ceiling fan and the occassional rustle is enough to lull her to sleep.

After bumping into Naruto and Kiba (who would've thought that the Inuzuka had grown that tall and muscular? And...quite attractive-though Akira was quick to deny), the kunoichi had bought some groceries and proceeded to make a draft of her first lesson plan for genjutsu and ninjutsu classes. However, since she had little experience teaching them, she decided to read some books about class D nin and genjutsu that would be suitable for her students. She also read on chakra manipulation since children would basically have a difficult time moulding their chakra intially.

Yuudai went back to Shizukana Yama to check on the pack so Akira was left alone to do her work. Being an instructor has its perks because she has access to the restricted section of the Library. After gathering the books she needed, Akira went to the restricted section and browsed the shelves for something to read. Most of the books were old and had boring titles like, "Konoha's History Vol. 1-5", "Senju Tobirama: A Revolution", "Plants and Genjutsu", "Medical Ninjutsu: Surgeries and Implants". The latter had been read by Akira when she was under Tsunade's tutelage and it was so complex and detailed that she barely got past the Introduction. Thinking that she probably needed some light reading to do at home, Akira took a random book and tucked it under her arm.

Sighing, Akira went back to her table and started reading. She was well into her lesson plan and was quite pleased to see that there are a lot of jutsus she can work with. Minutes passed and Akira had already finished her task. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost time to meet Iruka-sensei. Gathering her things, she stood up and proceeded to the librarian to borrow some books. On her way there, she passed by a table where a queer-looking boy was seated.

He was pale-skinned with dark hair and equally dark eyes. He was wearing a black midriff shirt with black pants and a tanto on his back. His face was expressionless while he read books about behavioral sciences. Akira frowned. It's not always that shinobi reads up on Psychiatry, relationship-related books and...human expressions? _'Weird guy',_ she thought. _'Must be one of those Intelligence people, or under the Interrogation department.'_

She paused a bit to see more of the books on his table but then the guy looked up and Akira was suddenly flustered that she was caught staring.

The boy smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

Something in his smile felt off to Akira. As if it was done just for show, and not like the genuine grin of Naruto or even the Hyuuga's arrogant smirk. "O-Ohayo." Akira bowed curtly. "Sorry if I interrupted you." With an awkward smile, she decided to leave the boy in peace.

"Oh but it's perfectly fine," he said, rising up from his seat. "I was just reading about human emotions. I'm curious about them and I was hoping the books could help me."

_'There goes his fake smile again.'_ Akira cocked an eyebrow. "Emotions?" '_Okay, this guy is really weird. Why would someone read up on emotions?'_

"Yes. And this book tells me that most males are attracted to women who possess physical attributes such as fair skin, voluptuous figure focusing on breasts, hips and ass."

Akira blinked once. Twice. "You did not just say ass. Or breasts."

The boy just kept smiling. "I'm pretty sure I just did." He picked up the said book and read aloud. "'When in the presence of a woman, always make sure to complement her for this breaks the ice and sets her at ease. Say something nice about her, like her hair or her clothes. Be sure to give compliments only that are true.'" Then to Akira's disbelief, he looked at her from head to toe. Literally. And his eyes paused on her chest. "You have nice round breasts!"

Mortified, Akira looked insinctively at her chest, not quite believing that she had "nice, round" ones. She looked back at the pale boy, only to see him still smiling as if there was nothing abnormal about the things that came out of his mouth.

"You pervert!" Akira rasped. She clenched her fists, readying to punch the boy to hell and back but before she could do so, he extended a hand and said,

"I am Sai, by the way! What's your name, Ms. Melons?"

This time Akira did not hold back. She delivered a signature right hook, straight at the boy's jaw. She did not look back to see him stagger. Fuming she stormed out of the library, vowing to keep her distance from the accursed building for a few days. She prayed to the heavens that she doesn't meet the boy, Sai, again. Or else she'll let the Kageboshi take over her and just slaughter him.

She couldn't get over his fake grin and his ridiculous nickname for her. Humiliated and angry, she leapt off towards the forest, knowing that only some intense training can cool her down.

"Asshole!" she muttered under her breath. "Calling me by a stupid name like that! And he was staring like-" Still fuming, Akira failed to notice that she had focused too much chakra on her feet and this caused her to fall off the branch that she was perched on. She fell down and landed rather ungracefully on the ground, landing on her back. Fortunately, the earth was a little soft from the light drizzle last night. Akira groaned. This day isn't proving to be good, it seemed.

She stood up and dusted herself when she noticed a faint 'swooshing' sound accompanied by the clink of metal from afar. Curious, she followed the sounds and came to witness an ongoing spar.

Keeping her distance, she watched as numerous kunai, shuriken and other weapons were flung towards a revolving target. A bluish sphere was rapidly moving and deflecting the said weapons, throwing them helter-skelter on the ground and surrounding trees. Akira looked up and saw a kunoichi maneuvering the weapons from afar. She was holding a huge scroll and Akira deduced that she must be summoning the weapons from the scroll.

The blue sphere slowly began to fade and Akira's eyes widened a little in surprise. It was Hyuuga Neji, and a strange feeling came over the Satsuna as she saw the familiar man. She frowned and focused instead on a taijutsu match happening a few meters away from her.

Two green figures were rapidly exchanging hits and blows and even Akira's trained eyes had difficulty following their movements. The smaller figure jumped up in the air and unraveled some sort of bandages. Before he could finish his attack however, the larger man suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him hard. Akira stifled a gasp.

"He moved so fast," she whispered to herself. "And that was just taijutsu."

She stayed for a while, watching the two pairs train. As they went on with their respective matches, Akira began to recognize them as her batchmates from the Academy.

The smaller green figure was definitely Rock Lee since he never used ninjutsu and Akira knew he couldn't. She was surprised to see his immense improvement from their Academy days. His speed and stamina significantly changed from before.

The kunoichi was Tenten since she was the only girl in class that signified any aptitude and interest in weapons aside from Akira. If Tenten was only rude Akira would consider the girl her rival, but Tenten was as nice as anybody could get and the redhead could not bring herself to hold a grudge or dislike the former. She remembered distinctively back then that Tenten would often stay after class and join her as they threw senbons and shuriken wordlessly at the poor targetboards. They wouldn't talk and just aim and aim until no more weapons were left.

The last man definitely was Hyuuga Neji and Akira allowed herself to gaze upon his lean build and strong jaw. The sight of the brunette made Akira's breath hitch a little and she cursed herself for acting so silly. He had used his Kaiten to deflect Tenten's attacks and he has his Byakuugan on and he was staring at the bushes and was looking directly at...

Akira froze.

He was looking directly at her.

Akira remained still for a few seconds as she stared back at the Hyuuga. They were meters from each other, but she could just feel his intense gaze as if they were mere centimeters apart. A smirk formed on his lips and Akira cursed under her breath.

"Shit! He saw me." she muttered. She wasn't spying on them, she just happened to pass by their team's training ground and there's nothing really wrong with that. But as a shinobi, Akira knew how uncomfortable it is to train while being watched by a stranger. And to be honest, she wasn't really just watching them train. Her eyes had lingered so many times over a certain brunette.

She sighed and decided to make her presence known. Emerging from the bushes, she walked out in the open and faced them, her eyes still not leaving the Hyuuga's.

"Sorry for interrupting," she said glancing at all four of them. Her sudden appearance made the team pause. Akira glared briefly at the Hyuuga, irked at that arrogant smirk on his face, before turning to leave.

"Wait! A-Akira?"

She paused at turned at the sound of her name. It was Tenten.

Surprise mixed with glee was evident on the weapons mistress' face. "Oh wow it really is you!" Tenten approached the redhead, chocolate-brown eyes all lit up. "You've-you-you've changed! I mean, a good change and I hear you're a senior instructor now. "

Suddenly uncomfortable at being stared at, Akira bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah I am."

"That's wonderful!" Tenten beamed. She looked at the other kunoichi from head to toe. "And you're also taller than me now, gosh." She turned to her teammates. "Lee! Neji! It's Akira, look!"

Neji, still smirking, approached. The Satsuna glared at him openly and he stifled a chuckle. Tenten seemed oblivious and continued, "You remember her from the Academy, right? She's in our class and I used to practice marksmanship with her a lot back then."

All of a sudden, Lee exclaimed, "OH HEAVENS! IT'S AKIRA-SAN AND SHE'S BLOOMED INTO A BEAUTIFUL, YOUTHFUL FLOWER!"

Before Akira could react or even escape the embarrassing situation, Lee was already beside her, green spandex, bushy brows and all. He extended a hand. "I am Rock Lee, I do hope you still remember me." And then he struck a nice guy pose, thumb up, pearly white smile with matching glint from the sun. Akira swore her vision was temporarily altered in that split-second.

"Oh. Uh...yes, Lee. I do remember you," replied Akira, trying to figure out how to leave without being rude. She's feeling extremely unconfortable right now, especially with the Hyuuga smirking like he knew all along that she was watching them.

Just before she could mutter some lame excuse, their sensei who Akira did not notice until now suddenly boomed in that big voice of his, "Lee! My youthful student! That was just cool! You truly have tapped the power of youth! For that you and I will do 500 laps around the village in order to fully harness it!"

To which Lee replied with just the same enthusiasm, "Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sens-"

"Cut it out," Tenten said loudly, making a face at the silly show of affection between teacher and student. She turned to Akira and grinned. "Sorry about that. Err...that's Gai-sensei. Please don't ask why or how, but we do accomplish stuff inspite of...that."

Akira frowned, amused but at the same time creeped out. So far, they're the weirdest team she had encountered. And among the four of them, it's only Tenten that the redhead was actually a little glad to see again. Probably because she's the only sane member of the group.

"Look, as much as I'd like to stay, I'm sorry but I really have to go and...do some stuff," said Akira as politely as she could. She smiled awkwardly and waved goodbye.

"Like what?"

Akira turned to the teasing, baritone voice and glared. "Like head to the Academy and prepare for class tomorrow," she replied in an even tone that oozed with unspoken anger. _'What's with the Hyuuga? Tch.'_

"Goodbye, Akira-san!" boomed Gai, waving. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh...yeah-yes, you too Gai-san," Akira bowed politely at the sensei. "Nice to see you all again, Tenten," she smiled at the brown-haired girl. "Lee," she waved at the taijutsu specialist and he in turn gave a mock salute. Akira turned on her heels and walked away.

"You forgot Neji!"

Akira looked back at Lee who just spoke and then the Hyuuga._ 'Seriously? Argh.' _She met the Hyuuga's amused stare and glared daggers at him. "Neji," she said curtly before walking away.

She could still feel his stare as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"It seems you don't need my help anymore."

Akira shifted in her seat and looked at Iruka-sensei beside her. "Huh?"

"Yeah, I mean your lesson plan's all good and I think the Hokage will be okay with it." He smiled and ran a finger over his scar. "Hmm, I think I'll just have her take a look but you can go straight ahead with Taijutsu tomorrow. You got the groove right; stamina and endurance building deserves more days since techniques will be easy once you have enough stamina. Basic Bukijutsu next, graded sparring matches every three lessons and I have no problem with the pacing of your topics. One warning though," Iruka looked at the younger instructor. "Remember that these kids-most of them-came from shinobi families and could already have learned their clan's own techniques and stance. Some might be resistant to learn the standard Konoha stance in taijutsu so you'll have to be more patient and open-minded, okay? I have no worries about the civilian children."

Akira nodded as she listened intently at her sensei, mentally jotting down his pointers. Her day had started out not so great and she's trying to balance the stupid circumstances lately with work-which obviously was going way better than her sudden brushes with Team Gai, Inuzuka and that pervert Sai. She shook her head lightly as she tuned back to her former sensei.

They were inside the Academy's faculty room and Iruka was endorsing the lessons he had taught her students while she was away. He also told her of the recent changes in the Academy's currriculum-it seems that Tsunade-sama wanted to focus more on genjutsu and medical ninjutsu even at a young age. Word had spread that the next chuunin exam will include elements that will test the genin's aptitude for general medical ninjutsu knowledge and dealing with basic to intermediate level genjutsu.

Iruka listened as Akira gave him a summary of her lesson plan on genjutsu. He was impressed that the redhead was consistent with her enthusiasm towards the three ninja skills, meaning she gave equal attention to all three. He knew genjutsu is one of the redhead's skills and she's able to cast illusions just by hitting her target with a chakra-infused weapon.

"I think it's about time that genjutsu is given more screen time," the kunoichi was saying. "I mean the past lessons have been focusing too much on taijutsu and ninjutstu-we even let the jounin-sensei teach the bulk of ninjutsu-that genjutsu has become their weakness." She then emphasized the exercises she prepared for her students. "What if they encounter someone who's really skilled at genjutsu? Uchiha Itachi, or Kakashi-san, or Kurenai-san. Or even me? How will they defend themselves? A simple 'kai!' (Translation: "kai" - release) won't be enough."

"I agree and I see that you have thought about this thoroughly. But you must remember that you are teaching children and they may not be able to cast a perfect genjutsu or even dispel one properly because genjutsu takes immense concentration and precise chakra control. And children won't be able to mould their chakra well enough at their age."

"It's okay, Iruka-sensei. The lessons I included are easy enough. Of course I won't get into genjutsu unless they're able to pass the Yin and Yang test. My lessons are just about how to create an illusion of darkness, how to make it appear as if an object was there and vice-versa. Easy stuff."

Iruka could not help but smile. No matter how often Akira verbalized that she hates teaching, it's pretty much obvious that she cares about her students. Otherwise, why would she come up with relevant and comprehensive lessons for the future genins? Besides three from Akira's class made it to the top ten rookies this year, one being top 4 (Hyuuga Hanabi) and the school year isn't even over yet. Who know's if the top rookie will be from Akira's tutelage?

They spent a few more minutes discussing activities and lessons for ninjutsu and other shinobi skills before Iruka dismissed Akira. Glad that she does not need to revise her lesson plan, the red-haired kunoichi decided to do some light training before going home. It was around 4 in the afternoon then.

She started with some stretches and endurance exercises: running laps, crunches, push-ups, squats and other core-body exercise. She then moved on to her taijutsu routine of training numerous kata both learned from the Academy and developed on her own. Akira smirked and remembered how her brawls and brushes with the bullies helped her develop a taijutsu style that was hers alone. Of course she had help from Hayate-sensei and Daichi back when they were Team Hayate. Remembering her late sensei, Akira paused, unsheathed her katana and bowed before lashing out the deadly blade in a series of well-practiced movements honed by years of practice and application in battle.

To the outward eye, Akira seemed to be dancing what with the gentle hand movements, sway of the blade and the extensive footwork. This specific technique in kenjutsu was passed on to her by her grandmother and she said it was a technique that was distinctively the Satsuna clan's own. It has long graceful movements, minimal thrusts and more of slashing and was focused on swift sheathing and unsheathing of the katana. It was a mix of Iaido and the Satsuna's own kenjutsu style. As she moved, Akira channeled her chakra to her blade and pure fuuton was expelled, slashing a nearby tree cleanly. Exhaling deeply, Akira leapt and incorporated the technique Hayate had taught her. Charging her blade with Lightning-based chakra this time, Akira lashed at a random tree branch, her blade blazing with pure raiton. She slashed at the tree with a downward strike, leaving the tree blackened to charcoal.

Her new kata was rougher, with more strikes and utilizing kicks, chakra-fueled leaps and ground rolling. Thrusts with both the blade and the katana's handle gave the kata a distinct touch. The use of the free hand to do seals and disarm the enemy also was what differed this new technique to the one that her grandmother had taught her. Hayate's influence can be seen, with the low strikes, backfists and downward slashes. With the memory of her late sensei in her mind, Akira trained until she was sweating bullets.

She ended the deadly dance with her definitive stance-one that spelled doom to any opponent who's unfortunate to see it. Half-knelt on the ground, head slightly bowed, eyes levelled at unseen enemy, she slowly returned her katana in its scabbard before standing up slowly. Akira exhaled, satisfied with her training for the day. She bowed, secured her katana at her waist and then proceeded home.

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes have been watching her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**Short chapter, I know. I had a cranked up circadian rhythm (body clock) and kept waking up at random times of the day. Stupid, really. Anyway, what do you think of Akira's encounter with Sai? I personally found it funny. Hehe.**

**Reviews are extremely appreciated.**

**Cheers!**

**~Akira**


	16. Sousa Hangaku Gozen 2

**16**

#1

Coded message to shinobi Suzume:

"Received your latest report regarding target. Further details of next operation to be discussed."

#2

Coded message from shinobi Suzume to head Namekuji:

"Noted. Attached is another report of the target's daily excursions. Infiltration commenced."

#3

Coded message to shinobi Suzume:

"Keep the feathers unruffled, poultry is best served hot."

End of correspondence.

* * *

Report #3

Mission: Operation Hangaku Gozen

Summary:

Target observed for 2 days. Daily activities noted (please see attached table). Observed for hostile behavior and suspicious activity. Has minimal social interaction and prefers solitary activities. Skills assessed as above average and superior in some areas. Target's proficiency in battle still needs further assessment though. Disclosed is a short conversation regarding the red box. Confirmed to be disturbed by the box's presence but is able to keep it in check. No interferrence from the said box so far. Target still for evaluation.

Conclusion:

Target stable. No threat of unauthorized flight.

Recommendation:

Direct confrontation.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Namekuji means slug.**

**Suzume means sparrow. **

**:)**


	17. Koinshidensu? (Coincidence?)

**Author's Notes:**

**This one's dedicated to the bubbly****Bubbles-sama. ****Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic. I appreciate it a lot!**

**The last part of this chapter was written with "Gemini" by Spongecola playing in the background. **

* * *

**17**

_'Breathe in, breathe out. Relax.'_

She closed her eyes briefly. Sounds of excited chatter reached her ears. It only made her heart beat faster.

'_C'mon you can do this! Deep breaths...calm down...'_

Soon enough, with her deep breathing exercises, the young Hyuuga was able to relax. She opened her eyes again and took in her surroundings.

Her classmates were chatting idly with each other, the boys clumped together on one side, showing off some playing cards while the girls were seated on the other side of the room, laughing and occassionally glancing at the mysterious Daisuke (the popular guy in class) who was apparently every girl's crush. Everybody seemed to be happy and at ease.

Except for Hyuuga Hanabi.

The young Hyuuga made it a point to arrive early when she learned that her sensei was back from her mission. Excitement and fear mixed in her young heart. For 2 weeks, Iruka-sensei took over for Akira-sensei and he was less intimidating than the red-haired instructor, though stern as well. It was fun, they started with Taijutsu and Iruka-sensei seemed pleased that they had knowledge of the advanced lessons on Survival Skills. Hanabi took pride that she was one of the top pupils on the said subject. It was all due to Akira-sensei why the young Hyuuga worked double and scored top marks in the Academy.

However, despite coming from the famous Hyuuga clan, Hanabi feared that she might fail Taijutsu. Yes, she's been training with her father and sister everyday but it felt different. At home, she spars with her father and sister and they use the same technique that the young Hanabi could somehow predict their movements. In the Academy however, she's forced to spar with her classmates and sometimes they could be cruel. Hanabi doesn't know why but she just blanks out when it was time for her to spar. Her heart races, her throat suddenly feels dry and all of a sudden, it was as if she had forgotten all that her father had taught her. Iruka-sensei said she's just nervous and it's okay and he was kind enough to let her sit for the first few lessons, but now that Akira-sensei's back, Hanabi was scared she might not be as kind as Iruka-sensei or as considerate.

Soon enough, the said sensei arrived and immediately the class fell into a hush.

Akira entered the room and outside, Yuudai walked, peering into the windows from time to time. Her two weeks and a half's absence seem to have made the children forget about her big wolf because she heard stifled gasps when they saw Yuudai.

"Good morning," she greeted. Her eyes wandered over the room, taking note of the familiar faces and when their eyes met, Hanabi was sure that her sensei winked at her. The young Hyuuga smiled,

"Today we will discuss the three main shinobi skills: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Who could tell me the difference between each?"

For the first time, Hanabi's hand shot up in the air.

* * *

"Alright, boys on my left, girls on my right. Now!"

They were in the Academy grounds. After a short lecture, Akira had her pupils line up. She decided to test their taijutsu skills before actually teaching them the techniques. In a short while, the class was divided into two lines.

"Before I teach you Taijutsu techniques I want to see how much you actually know about the skill." Akira paused to look at the apprehensive children. "I will put you in pairs and you will spar with each other. Don't worry, this is ungraded. I just want to see your skill level so that I'll know how much to teach you." The children began to whisper to each other excitedly and Akira noticed a certain competetive air surround them. She smirked. "No weapons are allowed; this will be pure hand to hand combat. Don't worry, I will also incorporate Bukijutsu next time."

She had the class sit on the ground and she stepped to the front. She took out her list and started with the top student of her class.

"Daisuke! Kenji! Step up!"

The two boys faced each other and Akira reiterated the rules. No headbutts, no strikes to the head and groin, no weapons, anything goes. When she tells them to stop, they stop and no use of Kekkei Genkai. Most importantly, show respect to your opponent and sensei by shaking hands and bowing.

"Ready?" Akira looked at the two boys who curtly nodded. "Fight!"

For the next hours Akira supervised the sparring, making sure that no serious hits were made and taking note of all her pupil's strength and weaknesses. The civilian children needed closer follow-up since they lacked technique whatsoever. Iruka was right about the shinobi children. Most of them used their families' own stance and techniques. She made notes of those kids who need more attention and those who are ready to learn advance taijutsu skills. Akira was surprised that the Hyuuga kid did not make it to the advanced group.

The rest of the day was devoted to endurance building and Akira made her pupils run 10 laps on the Academy training grounds. Next she taught them the basic Konoha stance which has a wide base to ensure balance, with one hand open in front, the other formed to a fist. Akira used her kage bunshins to allow her to assist her pupils simultaneously. She paid more attention to the children from non-shinobi background since Taijutsu is new to them. Yuudai meanwhile had summoned Sachiko and the two of them watched in amused silence as their pack leader was busy with training kids.

Meanwhile, Iruka and Tsunade were at the Academy's rooftop, watching Akira and her class. Iruka smiled, proud of his student's progress. Beside him, Tsunade was silently appraising the young instructor.

"What do you think, Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"She's doing good so far," Tsunade replied, not taking her eyes off from the redhead. "I hope she maintains that level of performace."

"Hai. It seems to me that Akira has mellowed down. Sort of."

The Hokage glanced at the Chuunin beside her. She smirked. _'Has she, really? Or is there something else to it?'_

_'We'll know soon enough.'_

* * *

"I want nothing more than a cold glass of beer and warm ramen. Or barbecue or sushi.

Akira sat on top of Sachiko who was giggling. "Akira-hime, you sure were funny out there with your students. I say you'll be a great mother one day!"

The redhead jolted from her position, eyes wide in surprise. "Me?! A mother?!" Her face contorted to that of disgust. "No way!" She slumped back and leaned against Sachiko's soft fur. "Yuudai, what do you think?"

The gray wolf who was seated in front of her merely growled gently. "I don't think it's a bad idea," he said.

The three of them were in the forest, in Akira's training ground. Under the shade of a tree Sachiko was lying on her side against the tree's trunk while Akira was seated on the ground leaning against Sachiko and gently running her fingers in Sachiko's soft fur. Yuudai meanwhile was seated on his haunches in front of Akira. It was a warm afternoon and Akira had just come from her class after dismissing her pupils. It was a long day devoted to Taijutsu lessons and Akira was tired from barking like a drill sergeant just to keep the class in order. At the memory of that stupid rivalry between Daisuke and Ryoma (the former being top one and the latter the dead last of her class), Akira groaned and slumped lower. She shook hear head as if trying to clear it and focused instead on Yuudai.

"What do you mean it's not a bad idea?" she said. "It's a very bad idea! I don't think I can handle it. Little children and stuff..." Akira picked a stray twig. "And babies! They cry and cry and never tell you what is it they want! Ugh. No, I will not have babies."

"But it's the natural order of things. Women are well-equipped for childbearing," Yuudai replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

Akira shook her head. "No. Well, fine, yes physically you're correct. But...it's just too much work. Besides look at Hokage-sama. She's just fine without kids and all. I'll be fine too. I'll manage."

Sachiko laughed. "Akira-hime, you're way too far into the future!" The white wolf flicked her tail playfully at Akira. "You're already thinking of babies when you haven't even thought of marriage yet!" Sachiko giggled. "Any person in mind?"

At this Yuudai straightened up. "Is there someone, Hime-chan?"

The redhead looked at both her wolves and just then she remembered _someone_ but frowned as she pushed it back in her mind. "No one," she replied confidently.

"It's Neji-san."

"What?!" Both Yuudai and Akira chorused.

Sachiko smiled slyly. "Why? The Hyuuga kid's nice enough and good-looking too! He watched over Hime-chan when we were in that island and sorry to burst your bubble Onii-san, but he was not the ''stupid, arrogant boy" you said he was. I mean, he seemed kinda okay to me." She looked at Akira. "I am right, am I, Hime?"

Akira let out a sigh and shook her head. "Don't you think it's too early to say Neji's nice?" She turned to Yuudai. "And I agree, Yuudai. He is arrogant." She remembered his amused smirk and she frowned. "I don't know how Tenten puts up with him."

Yuudai barked in agreement. "Grr...I don't like that Hyuuga boy. I don't trust him."

"But why Onii-san? He hasn't done anything to harm Hime-chan or us. I don't think he's evil either, I mean, you can just smell it off of people but I don't sense anything from him."

"Maybe he's just good at hiding it."

"Hmm...I don't know. I like him. I like him for Hime-chan!"

_"_Grrr..Sachiko!"

"What? Why do you doubt Hime-chan's attributes? She's tall, beautiful, strong, and they look good together, she and Neji-san!"

"Sachiko, it's not that. The Hyuuga is-"

The rest of their argument was drowned in barks and growls. Akira stood up and watched as her two wolves began a heated discussion, with Yuudai fervently opposing Sachiko's idea of the Hyuuga being 'nice and good for Hime-chan', while the white wolf was pointing out to her adoptive brother that it's about time their princess had some company other than her loyal pack. Akira groaned. It's never a good idea to hang out with both Yuudai and Sachiko for they always end up arguing. It could be adorable and funny but right now, Akira was tired and her mind could not really deal with the wolves' petty fight.

Tiredly sighing, she bit her thumb, made seals and summoned Akai and Kuroi. The two wolves bowed and immediately turned towards where Sachiko and Yuudai were arguing quite loudly. Akai let out a deep laugh.

"I know now why you summoned us," the red wolf said, it's brown eyes twinkling. Beside him, Kuroi shook his head.

"Are we going to play referree again for those two?" asked Kuroi in his deep voice. Being the biggest among the pack, he was the most intimidating without having to resort to his Alpha form. His bulk alone and the deep tone of his bark is enough to make anyone within a 50-meter range scuffle in fear. He turned to where Yuudai and Sachiko were and shook his head the second time.

"Sorry I had to summon you guys," said Akira with a grin. "You know Kishi won't help. And-"

"Yeah, that lazy-ass would just doze off," Akai said, frowning.

Akira couldn't help but chuckle at the crimson wolf. "Damn right, Akai-kun. Kishi would just retreat to a corner and sleep rather than get involved with Sachiko and Yuudai."

The red wolf barked. "Hai, Hime. And I'd rather too. But you need our help so, yeah, I'll go and make those two stop now. Geez, what are they fighting about anyway?"

"Neji-san's okay just give him a chance! Why are you so protective of Hime-chan anyway? She's a strong shinobi, don't you trust her?" Sachiko was yelling.

Yuudai growled. "It's not about that! You're too young to understand but I swore to Inoue-san that I will protect Hime whatever the cost!"

"What has that got to do with Neji-san?"

"Why are you siding with the Hyuuga?! He's the enemy!"

"No he's not! How could he be the enemy? You just don't like him!"

"Yes I don't like him!"

"But he's nice!"

"He's not!"

Before Sachiko could retort, Akira had given her silent signal to Kuroi and Akai who obediently turned Alpha and pulled the two wolves apart.

"Alright, enough of this!" Akai growled while pulling Sachiko away. Meanwhile, Kuroi was facing Yuudai.

A series of barks, growls and some cuss words (courtesy of Akai) broke the forest's quiet. Akira watched her wolves from a distance, grinning amusedly at how Sachiko would cower at Akai (to be honest, the crimson wolf's choice of words aren't really flattering. Akira sometimes thinks that Akai was her wolf counterpart), how Kuroi used his size advantage over Yuudai who was growling still. The two wolves walked away from Sachiko and Akai. Akira heard Kuroi reminding Yuudai that Sachiko was still young and could sometimes base her judgements on face-value and that Yuudai shouldn't let it get to him. The two wolves looked at each other and silently communicated. Akira was glad that they have calmed down, somewhat.

Despite being her second-in-command, Yuudai could sometimes be impulsive and tends to lose his cool with Sachiko. The young white wolf has a payful nature and sometimes says things she doesn't really mean. This irks Yuudai most times. It's usually up to Kuroi and Akai to break the petty fights between the two. Kishi would sometimes get on in the fun, but he'd rather watch as Yuudai tries to make his point at Sachiko while the younger wolf would just irk him some more. Kuroi would always pull Yuudai aside since he's the strongest in terms of brute force and could go head on with Yuudai's skills. Akai would take Sachiko to one side and talk to her. Sometimes Akira would tune in to their conversation and she'd be surprised that Akai could be reserved and mature, not sarcastic and brash. But that only happens when he speaks to Sachiko.

With the two wolves calm and Akai and Kuroi flanking them, Akira approached her pack. Immediately Sachiko and Yuudai bowed and asked for her forgiveness. Akira smiled.

"It's alright you two," she said good-naturedly. "You always fight over the smallest things and I'm used to it. But try not to do it always. I mean, it's adorable how you two bicker, especially you Yuudai, but you're my right hand and I need your cool head to lead the pack when I can't. So take it easy with Sachiko, okay?"

Yuudai bowed and barked in acknowledgement. "Hai, Hime-san. I'm sorry for acting like that."

Akira nodded and turned to Sachiko who grineed sheepishly. "Sachiko..." suddenly, Akira felt tired and she sighed deeply. "Oh dear kami, you're a handful. Please, please don't tease your brother too much."

Sachiko nodded. "Yes hime-chan. I'm sorry. I'll behave better next time."

Akira rubbed her head fondly. "Alright then, I think it's time you go back to the mountains." She turned to Kuroi and Akai. "Thanks for the help guys."

"You're welcome, Hime."

"Hai, Hime-chan! Bye!"

"Take care, Akira-hime!"

"C'mon you guys. Let's not make Kishi-the-lazy-ass wait!"

Without another word, the wolves disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

With the wolves gone, Akira slumped back on the ground, relieved to have some peace and quiet at last. Closing her eyes briefly, she decided to save training for another day as she was quite tired from the taijutsu training she had the kids do in class earlier. It wasn't much of a physical challenge, more of intellectual. The kids were pretty excited at the prospect of finally learning "real ninja skills" and most of the boys were over enthusiastic with their punches and kicks. Fortunately, her reputation as a "terror teacher" was effective in keeping the children in line. It was still daunting, nonetheless.

Akira noted the afternoon sky and craving for chilled sake, she stood up and made her way to the village's pubs. It was located somewhere near Konoha's shopping and entertainment district, and at this time of day, the streets were somehow crowded. It was a good thing she let Yuudai go back to the mountains with the rest of the wolves, or else she'll be forced to get sake later in the night.

And right now, Akira wants nothing but the cold drink.

She walked with long strides, wanting to be as inconspicuous as she could. She headed towards a sparsely populated pub and sat on one of the chairs, motioning for the bartender. After ordering chilled sake and a small plate of sushi, Akira settled down and looked around.

The pub she chose was located at the furthest end of the street. It was surrounded by brightly-lit bars and some night clubs. Music was blaring from one of the bars and Akira was glad that this particular pub was more quiet and had few customers. She liked going in this pub because nobody bothered her and most of the customers were middle-aged men-mostly shinobi-who just want to relax after a tiring mission. The food was good too, and Akira particularly liked their preparation of Korean barbecue.

Her order arrived and she wasted no time in pouring herself sake and downing it in one gulp. Her craving satisfied, Akira smiled contentedly and proceeded to eat her sushi, thanking the bartender in return. Silently, she sighed in satisfaction.

'_Sigh...finally...It's been a while since I came here,'_ Akira thought. She looked around a little and saw that there were few shinobi around and some civilians just enjoying their drinks. It was relatively quiet.

Just then, a group of shinobi entered the pub. They were a noisy bunch and Akira turned her back to them in disgust. Frowning, she resumed her drinking, trying to ignore the loud cheers and yells from the group. From what she could hear, they settled on a table just behind her and was apparently celebrating a comrade's completion of a mission. It appears that some of them had been drinking prior to entering this pub.

Their loud laughter and cheers were starting to annoy Akira and she decided it's time to leave. She was about to stand when she heard her name.

"Yo! Is that the wolf freak?! Haha! It's the damned Satsuna!"

Akira glanced behind her. The group was laughing loudly and pointing at her. She chose to ignore them and instead placed money on the table and started to leave.

"Hey, you just scared the little girl!"

"Yeah and now she's leavin'!"

"Damn look at that ass! I'd kill for-"

"Hey man, I saw her first! I recognized that red hair anywhere! Yo, Satsuna! Come over here for a minute, eh?"

Instead of pausing, Akira continued to walk away, mentally taking note of how many were in the group based from the sound of their voices. In spite of that, the rowdy men still called to her, one even making the mistake of grabbing her by the arm.

"I don't like it when women ignore me!" said the man, grabbing Akira's arm. Her quick reflex clicking, she stepped harshly on the man's foot and when his grip loosened she aimed a puch to his face. Unfortunately, the man was shinobi too and was able to evade. Akira immediately got into a stance, ready to unsheath her katana.

"Hey!" said the bar owner. "No fighting in here!"

Akira and the other shinobi ignored him. The man who attacked Akira smirked. "Huh, I didn't think you'd be that strong, eh, tomato? Where's that boorish wolf of yours?"

She did not answer him, instead, she studied his features under the faint glow of the pub's light. He was a classmate of hers back in the Academy. _'Saito? Saiton? Something to that effect...the bastard...'_

"I see you recognized me," he said. "Didn't think it was you at first...heh...I see you've grown up." His eyes flicked at her tall form. The rest of the group snickered behind him. Someone whistled in a malicious way and it was followed by catcalls and laughter.

Insulted, Akira frowned. "What do you want?"

The man sneered. "Ooh...brave." He stepped closer. "Let's start all over, shall we? Why don't you join us? I'm Saito, remember? Academy days? When I used to push you against a wall and...do things to you?"

The group laughed louder and Saito sniggered. He approached Akira who stood stock still. "I say, Satsuna...you turned out to be a hot little thing..." he drawled. He lifted a finger and traced her jaw. Akira could smell the strong whiff of alcohol in his breath.

"You better get your hand off me if you want to live," said Akira in a low, threatening voice. Instead of stepping back though, Saito remained leaning close to her.

He smirked. "What, you gonna stand up against me now? Huh?" Roughly, he pushed Akira out of the pub. Akira staggered for a moment and immediately found her balance.

Saito and his gang followed her. "Come on freak!" he shouted. "Let's see what you got!" Behind him, the rest of the drunk men surrounded Akira and egged for a fight.

Akira looked around her. She'll be against 5 men, and not just men but shinobi like herself, probably of Chuunin or jounin rank. The right way to settle this would be to ignore them and report their misconduct to the Hokage. But the kunoichi was known for doing things the **wrong** way, and with a smirk on her lips, she obliged the dark voice in her mind.

"This ain't the place," she drawled. "Let's meet at training ground 7. Bring your mom." And chuckling darkly to herself, she sped away to the said training ground, eyes lit up at the prospect of a brawl. It has been a while since she broke someone's skull.

Her bloodthirst was craving.

* * *

"Guys! Guys! You gotta come with me, dattebayo!"

Neji's silent meditation was disturbed by the blonde's outburst. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto running towards them, excitement etched on his face.

"What is it, Naruto?" asked Tenten, obviously not wanting her training to be disturbed. "We're in the middle of a training sess-"

"No I'm serious you have to see this, Tenten-chan! Neji!"

The Hyuuga exchanged glances with Tenten and before he could make up his mind on whether to follow Naruto or not, the blonde shinobi had already grabbed Tenten by the arm and was dragging her away despite the kunoichi's requests. Neji had no choice but to follow suit.

"Oi Neji!"

He turned in mid-leap and saw Kiba and Akamaru dashing as well. Apparently, Naruto had asked them to come with him too. According to Kiba, he was taking Akamaru to a walk when the blonde had demanded that he come with him.

"I don't know what the baka's up to but he seemed pretty excited," said Kiba as he and Akamaru leapt over a roof. "Well, he said something about Akira...but I didn't really understand."

Upon hearing the name, Neji momentarily paused, frowning as a pair of emerald eyes and a flash of red invaded his thoughts. He activated his Byakuugan and was all the more confused with what he saw. Gathering chakra, he hastened towards training ground 7.

'_Akira better have a good reason for this.'_

* * *

Akira jumped back and growled softly. When she said 'Bring your mom', she meant it as an insult. From her peripheral vision, she could see a small crowd gathering around her and Saito.

Saito obviously was a braggart, and while he didn't bring along his mother, he brought along his gang, who in turn brought along their other friends and now a crowd of shinobi and civilian alike were in training ground 7, cheering and booing and placing bets on who would win between the Satsuna freak and Saito.

Akira watched in irritation as Saito strutted around, hands up in the air and egging the small crowd. He loved a good show and would make it a point to let everybody know that he could still bully the Satsuna like he used to when they were children. Unfortunately for him though, the Satsuna he faced now is way different from the Satsuna he used to beat up.

The kunoichi made a beeline towards the forest edge, disappearing from view. She took advantage of the canopy of leaves and the coming dusk to shield her from Saito temporarily as she figured out a plan. Meanwhile, she had decided to keep him busy with a bunshin.

While her clone fought Saito with taijutsu, Akira watched his moves carefully. He's arrogant and overconfident that he fails to watch his flanks. He has brute strenght that she could match evenly. His taijutsu is quite sloppy, probably because he had been drinking. Akira smiled. That would mean his senses would be dulled too. Using genjutsu on him would be great since he's under the influence of alcohol and it would be easy to twist his mind to her liking. However, the Satuna also had a vain streak in her. It would be a complete waste of time for these spectators if she just finished him off silently.

Smirking, she made another bunshin and rushed to attack Saito. A flurry of punches, kicks and elbows were thrown and Akira was glad that her deductions were correct. Saito was slower and Akira took this to her advantage. Her clones disappeared and Akira paid no mind. She aimed a fake right hook which Saito evaded but instead of countering with another punch, Akira slid on the ground between his legs, emerged behind him and locked an arm around his neck, pressing him close to her. Since Saito was bulkier than her, Akira knew she had to bring the fight closer to the ground, to make sure that he'll remained trapped between her body and the hard earth.

Maintaining a tight lock on his neck, Akira kicked the area behind his knee and this brought Saito down. Gasping, he struggled to stand up, trying to hit Akira with his elbows. Unfortunately, Akira was pressed close to his back that any atttempt to hit her was futile. Saito was squirming, trying to break free but Akira held on, pressing her arm tightly against Saito's throat while her other hand controlled his head.

Gasping, Akira maintained her pressure on the man's throat, locking him in a deadly choke hold. True enough, Saito started choking and he was struggling harder as well and Akira was having difficulty making him stay still. She was able to bring him to a kneeling position and this was to the kunoichi's advantage. Saito tried to pry her arms from him but she kept a tight hold. Pressing her head close to his temple so as not to get head butted, Akira held Saito in a headlock.

She smirked and whispered harshly to his ear. "What now, Saito? I told ya to bring your mom along."

Saito did not reply. He stopped struggling and Akira tensed in alarm. No, she wasn't afraid that she killed Saito. But it's too early for him to be giving up. Before she could do anything else, Saito slumped backwards, making Akira hit the ground harshly and be sandwiched between the earth and Saito's heavy frame. Her hold on him loosened fractionally and Saito took this chance to escape from her hold but not before he sustained a deep laceration to the side of his body.

Akira ignored the pain from her impact with the ground and Saito's bulk crushing her. Swiftly, she unsheathed her katana and managed to slash deeply at Saito's side. She heard him scream in pain and wasting no time, she got on her knees and returned her katana back in its scabbard.

"Go Akira-chan! Don't lose to that monkey! Dattebayooo!"

Akira's keen eyes saw Naruto standing by and cheering her. Her eyes briefly widened in surprise. Beside Naruto was Kiba, a pink-haired kunoichi, Tenten and Neji. Kakashi-san was standing with them and beside him, Gai-san.

For a split-second she was alarmed that the two sensei might jump in and stop the brawl. Tsunade's furious face crossed her mind and she knew she won't have to leave the village on her own. Tsunade will definitely banish her from Konoha the moment the Hokage learned that she, Satsuna Akira, senior instructor, is participating in a drunken brawl.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, jumping just in time to evade Saito's kunai. Unsheathing her katana once more, Akira was on the defense, blocking Saito's kunai with her blade.

"Oh you look damn fuckable right now, Satsuna," Saito rasped, pressing his kunai harder. Akira pushed back with her katana.

"Let's just get this over with," she growled. "I have class tomorrow!"

She leapt away from him and made the seals for a fire jutsu. "Katon: Hibashiri!" Flames immediately surrounded Saito and he jumped in the air, aiming to escape the ring of fire. Unfortunately for him, Akira had anticipated that move. Smirking, she took a scroll, unfurled it and immediately, chains emerged from it and bound Saito. Akira grabbed the end of the chains and gave a mighty heave, dragging Saito to the ground.

Bound by the chains from chest to foot, Saito struggled, cursing the kunoichi as he tried to break free. But Akira was deaf to his insults. She smiled menacingly at Saito, eyes gleaming.

"Good night, Saito," she said in a low voice.

* * *

Kakashi-like Neji, Tenten and Kiba-was also dragged along by Naruto. At first he couldn't understand his babbling. All he could make out was: "-Sensei!-go now!-Akira-chan-fight!" And then the blonde shinobi had started dragging him, excitement evident in his features. They were nearing the training grounds when he heard cheers, catcalls and quite a ruckus. Lengthening his strides, he soon saw the cause of the commotion.

In the middle of the clearing was Akira, facing a shinobi who seemed to be under the influence of alcohol. This shinobi was prancing around, yelling. Akira meanwhile was just silent, scowling, as usual.

Beside him, Gai arrived followed shortly by his students Neji and Tenten, then Kiba and finally Sakura. The pinkette gasped.

"Oh my! Is that-is that a fight?" she asked nervously. When a random man said "Go on Saito! Punch her out cold!", Sakura looked up at Kakashi in alarm. "Sensei, I think we should stop them." she said.

Kakashi looked at Gai and said, "Should we, Gai?"

The spandex-clad man just smiled. "You know we should, Kakashi." But neither moved to do anything about the brawl, and honestly, Kakashi felt that Akira knew what she's doing. It would be nice to watch a drunken brawl from time to time, though the Hokage would not be pleased.

"But what if they kill each other?" Sakura said worriedly. "This is stupid! Why are they even fighting anyway?"

At this, Kiba grinned. "Relax, Sakura," he said. "Don't you know Akira? She's been in brawls ever since. She'll be fine!"

The pinkette glared. "How could you say that?"

"Because I know her," Kiba replied confidently. He nudged Naruto. "Hey Naruto. What about a bet? 50 ryo says that guy will drop in 10 minutes!"

Naruto shrugged. "Oh I don't know. He looks drunk. He'll drop in five."

"Haha! Deal! Wanna bet too, Tenten?"

The bun-haired kunoichi just shook her head. "No, Kiba. I'm worried about Akira. She might-"

Her sentence was cut off when the small crowd cheered. They turned their attention at the fight and saw that Akira was exchanging blows with the man called Saito. Kakashi observed her moves, curious to see Hayate's student in action.

"It's a bunshin." Beside him, Neji spoke, Byakuugan on. "And looks like hurriedly made. The chakra's not well distributed."

Kakashi nodded. "Let's see what she's got under her sleeve. But be ready Neji," he turned to the younger jounin. "If things get ugly, we'll have to interfere."

Neji nodded and resumed watching. He shook his head lightly. _'What the hell are you doing Satsuna?'_ he thought. Participating in street fights never crossed his mind as the Satsuna's hobby. As her bunshin engaged the drunk Saito, he looked for her in the trees and found her on top of a branch not far from the clearing. Then she jumped down and rushed to the man.

A series of taijutsu was exchanged between Akira and Saito. Gai was nodding while Naruto and Kiba yelled encouragements. The Satsuna's face was a mask of concentration and she seemed deaf to her surroundings.

She threw a right hook and Neji thought it hit Saito but he moved. Then to everyone's surprise, she slid between his legs and grabbed his neck.

"Wow, that was fast!" Kiba gasped.

"Interesting taijutsu," Gai muttered, eyes trained on the Satsuna as she choked Saito from behind. As Saito struggled, they watched Akira tighten her hold on him, pressing her body against his back and controlling his head with her other hand. Neji frowned leaning closer.

The Satsuna's taijutsu style was indeed interesting. Under the tutelage of Konoha's taijutsu master, Neji had seen different styles at work. His clan's Gentle Fist relies on upper body strength, while Lee's Lotus has more kicks than strikes and tends to bring the opponent airborne. Akira's style however was different. Hers was less showy and more...brutal. Lock, holds, chokes was the highlight of her style. She had no definite taijutsu stance and she employed ground techniques primarily. Unlike the usual shinobi style where power-packed punches and kicks were the highlight, Akira's was quieter but deadly as well.

"That's rare," Gai was saying to Kakashi, eyes not leaving the Satsuna. "She's leaning towards locks. That's a deadly headlock over there. She'd better wrap her legs around the enemy's waist though, for it to be more effective."

Just then Saito managed to break free but not before Akira was able to wound him. Neji smirked. The girl was indeed unpredictable, both in a fight and out.

The match continued with Saito consistently on the losing end. Neji felt that the Satsuna was purposefully dragging the match longer. She could've ended the match with a strike of her katana when she wounded Saito but then she sheathed the blade again and resorted to ninjutsu. Neji thought it was a waste of chakra since the man was obviously not gonna last long. He frowned, watching carefully as a ring of fire surrounded Saito. The man jumped and in that swift interval, Akira was able to release metal chains and bind him. Even Neji had to agree with the others, the girl is indeed fast.

He watched her heave the man to the ground. Not letting go of the chains, she smirked, ready to deliver her final blow. He caught a glimpse of her dark, malicious eyes before the air crackled with the sound of lightning.

* * *

"Good night, Saito."

Akira smirked, the bloodthirst significantly growing. The desire to **kill, **suddenly was overwhelming.

_**'End him. Kill him!'**_

_No! I must..._

_**'Do it, brat! I must taste blood...yesss...''**_

_I must...fight back! I...can't...let it...get to me..._

But her resolve was swiftly fading. Between the voice in her head, the noise of the crowd and her own conscience yelling, it was a chaos of sounds and the voice in her head was beginning to cloud her consciousness. She could feel her chakra coursing through the chains.

There was a yell and then Akira felt someone was shaking her by the shoulders.

"Akira-chan! Akira-chan!"

The sound of claws rattling against metal bars echoed in her head, colliding with the loud voice saying her name. She shook her head. Her gaze met a pair of cerulean eyes.

"Akira-chan! Are you alright?"

Akira was still silent, figuring out how Naruto was in front of her. Naruto turned to Kiba. "She won't talk! Why?"

The Inuzuka shrugged, eyes wide in confusion as well. "Don't ask me! I'm not a medic."

Akira looked around and tried to re-orient herself. She was aware that she was still gripping the chains tightly in her hands. Following the chains with her eyes, she saw Saito on the ground, being assisted by Kakashi and Gai, the pinkette with them. Meanwhile, Kiba, Naruto and Tenten were beside her. The crowd had begun to disperse and the sky was darkening to night.

"Akira."

She turned to the voice and surprisingly, the kunoichi felt her confusion ebb away. Her green orbs met his lavender ones. Neji approached them, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah."

"See? She's now talking!" Kiba suddenly exclaimed. "So quit your yapping now, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at Akira once more. "That was just cool, Akira-chan! I mean, you really gave that Saito a scare, dattebayo! Even us! We thought you were gonna toast him right there and then!"

Akira frowned in confusion. "What?" She was sure she coursed her chakra through the chains. She felt the lightning-

"You bound him in chains and then had lightning chakra run through," Tenten explained. "But midway you stopped, just in time for Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei to stop the fight." She frowned slightly. "Though if you ask me, they should've done it earlier."

Akira looked at the scene before her. She remembered better now. The sudden desire to kill. That despicable voice in her head. Her feeble attempt to fight back. The others were looking at her strangely and from a distance Kakashi was staring at her as well. Ignoring Naruto and Kiba, she approached the silver-haired jounin.

"Kakashi-san," she started. "I apologize-"

"That was quite a match," said the jounin. Along with Gai, they assisted the unconscious Saito on his feet. "Had it been a real fight, I think the result would've been different."

Akira remained silent, wondering if the jounin felt that there was something amiss in her. She was about to say something when Gai spoke.

"I would appreciate it if you'd spar with my students," he said. "You have interesting taijutsu style."

Mustering a smile, Akira bowed. "Thank you, Gai-san." She glanced at Saito and frowned. "But I just want to let you know, it wasn't me who started it. I was just quietly drinking in a bar and he and his friends...provoked me." She looked down and averted her stare from the two men, suddenly feeling embarassed as she remembered what Saito and his friends said to her back in the pub. "And...whatever you guys saw...I didn't mean it." She felt Kakashi lay a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Akira," he said. "Saito's just unconscious. Sakura said he'll be fine. And if you're worried about the Hokage knowing this, well I can promise you I won't say a word." Then as if an afterthought, he added. "Don't worry too much. It's just a drunken bar fight."

Akira looked up at Kakashi and read something in his eyes. He probably knew something. "Thank you Kakashi-san and Gai-san." Then she turned to the pinkette. "And you too, umm..."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," the medic nin offered her hand which Akira took in hers. Akira noticed the sudden look of alarm on the pinkette's face upon hearing the redhead's name. Akira could tell Sakura was feeling awkward towards her. Bowing curtly, she said her goodbyes and headed home. It has been a long day.

"Hey Akira-chan! Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

Akira paused and turned to them. "Home. Thank you," she bowed curtly at the group, not failing to see the strange looks they gave her. Feeling all out of sorts, turned her back at them, her usual scowl coming back to her face.

She could hear Naruto calling her back, saying something about her nose but she ignored him. A sudden wave of sadness washed over her as she remembered how they looked at her. It was evident in Sakura's face as well as the others. They were scared of her. They knew she was different-she's a jinchuriki! And when she lost control like that...Akira began to question her decision of stalling her deflection from the village.

She's dangerous and it was just pure luck that she didn't go on a rampage and murdered Saito. By some miracle she was able to control herself although it was by a slim chance. She had coursed lightning chakra through the chains and if Kakashi and Gai were a second later, she could've killed Saito.

"You could at least have that set right, you know."

Startled, she turned and was about to strike out when she recognized the lavender eyes and the arrogant smirk. Her eyes fell upon the handsome features of Hyuuga Neji and Akira brought down her fists.

"What do you want?" she asked rather rudely.

"I figured you might need a walk home," he replied, still smirking.

Akira ignored him and continued to walk. To her dismay, the Hyuuga did not leave and walked by her side. The unusual pair trudged silently along Konoha's streets. The redhead chose to ignore the Hyuuga's presence, though it seemed every move he makes doesn't leave unnoticed by her eyes.

She glanced at him and saw him looking at her. Akira frowned. "What?"

"Your nose is broken." he stated.

Akira was not bothered. "So? I heal fast, it'll heal on its own." She continued walking, ignoring the dull throb of her nose and the droplets of blood. She'd had her nose broken before and it wasn't a big deal. It seemed to heal pretty quick. Perks of a jinchuriki.

They continued walking in silence. Finally, Akira couldn't stand it anymore. She stopped and faced Neji.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Why are you walking me home?"

The Hyuuga frowned. "Don't flatter yourself; Kakashi-sensei asked me to."

Akira wiped the blood from her nose. "Fine, tell him thanks but I can manage. I don't need a babysitt-"

To her surprise, Neji suddenly stepped close and wiped the blood with the sleeve of his shirt. "Your blood's dripping all over the place," he muttered. "Annoying..."

Akira's breath hitched at his proximity. She was suddenly aware of the small space between them, the warmth of his breath against her cheeks and the feel of his hand on her skin. She met his pale stare and felt lost in his lavender eyes. He rubbed gently at the sides of her nose, wiping the flecks of blood that dripped. His hand then trailed to the side of her lips, lingering fractionally at her bottom lip before resting just at her chin. Akira swallowed when his eyes trailed from hers to her lips.

But then Neji stepped back and wordlessly averted his stare. Akira looked away before touching her nose which has begun to heal.

"Thanks," she muttered, feeling her cheeks blush. The Hyuuga merely nodded. An awkward pause ensued between the two shinobi.

"Y-you don't have to walk me home," Akira said, looking anywhere but at the brunette. "I'm fine. Thanks." And before Neji could say anything, the redhead turned at the corner and walked away from him.

He followed her with his eyes, red hair bright against the dim light of the streetlamps. Even when she had disappeared from his line of sight, it's as if he could still see her. Sighing, Neji turned and left.

Unconsciously, he looked at his sleeve stained with her blood.

It would be difficult to remove.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**I just recently bought the Naruto Official Character Data Book and was crushed to see that I had estimated Neji's height wrongly. Argh. Stupid me. Anyway, I'm too far into the story to change it and I've always envisioned Akira to be tall, so let's just say that all characters had sudden growth spurt. Haha. Akira is 5'9" and Neji is 6'. At least in my fic. **

**That last part really bled me out. Whew. I had to sift through my playlist for inspiration to come! Haha! So what do you guys think?**

**Read and review!**

**~Akira**


	18. Hana no hi (A flower a day)

**18**

"Break it up, the two of you!"

Akira stepped between the two boys who were glaring daggers at each other and bickering. Grabbing the two boys by the collar, she dragged them towards the middle of the training field.

It was another day in Konoha's Ninja Academy. Akira was supervising her students in taijutsu, allowing them to spar with each other. She was busy teaching one pair on the proper way to do an uppercut when she heard yells and some cuss words coming from two of her racuous students. With a murderous glare, she stomped towards the commotion and saw the two boys, Daisuke and Ryoma _again_, on the ground, rolling, cussing and attempting to break each others' throats.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled them apart.

"What the hell is going on?" she growled madly, ignoring the gasps from some of the kids who heard her swear. She looked at the two boys who were still glaring at each other.

"He started it!" Ryoma said, pointing at Daisuke. He sported a bruised cheek.

"I told you no hits on the face," Akira said, turning to Daisuke.

"I will not spar with that loser again," replied Daisuke haughtily.

"What did you just say?!" Ryoma yelled. He lunged at the other boy. Akira swiftly grabbed him by the back of his clothes and pulled him back roughly.

"I will not spar with someone inferior like you," said Daisuke who seemingly was unaffected by Ryoma's glare. "Yes, you are inferior. You have poor stamina, inferior techniques and obviously lacks intelligence. You are crude and loud. How do you expect to be a shinobi? You've nothing but a loud mouth and that won't-"

"Enough."

"You always challenge anyone who you see a threat but you don't have the skill to carry on that stupid-"

"I said enough!" Akira thundered, much to the kids' horror. Their sensei was looking extremely scary right now, what with her loud voice and deathly glare. She reached over to Daisuke and roughly grabbed him by the collar and raised him off the ground to meet her eyes. She glowered at her student.

"When I tell you to shut up, you _shut up_," Akira said menacingly, her voice cold and threatening. "I will pair you with anyone I want and you will spar with him or her. You will obey my rules or else you get kicked out of the Academy. You do what I say or I will hurt you so bad you will crave your mother's skirts again. You will not look down on anyone simply because you think they are inferior. Who are you to say anyway? Top rookie? I can make that shit go down the drain." The boy refused to meet her eyes and Akira could feel him cowering from her harsh words. She glared at him and in disgust, dropped him on the ground. She turned to Ryoma.

"You! Come here!"

Ryoma approached his sensei, although by now he was obviously terrified of her. Akira grabbed him by the collar too and lifted him off the ground.

"S-sensei..." he started, eyes wide at the anger in his sensei's eyes. Akira ignored him.

"I don't care who started it but you will follow my rules. You're the dead last in this class, Ryoma and your loud mouth is not helping you get any better!"

"B-but sensei...I just want to be...acknowledged..."

Akira frowned at the kid. "Acknowledgement is earned, not asked. People will acknowledge you if they want to. If they won't then you have to work hard to earn it and prove your worth. Challenging Daisuke is not one of those ways, understood?!"

"Hai, sensei."

She dropped the kid and turned to her class who were looking up at her with terrified eyes.

"Respect is earned, not asked. You want to be respected, then work for it! Understood?"

"H-hai, sensei."

"Louder!"

"HAI, SENSEI!"

She turned to the two boys. "Now, apologize!" Daisuke looked surprised but Akira only glared at him. "Both of you," she said testily. Reluctantly, the two boys approached each other and, although grudgingly, bowed and shook hands, mumbling "Sorry" before turning their backs on each other.

Akira sighed deeply and shook her head. _'What is it with boys that they take this seriously?' _she asked herself. _'It's just a spar, damn it!' _She glanced at the two boys again. She knew she was a little too harsh on them but what the hell, she's getting tired of them lunging at each others' throats and her pulling them apart that sometimes, she wished she could just give them a kunai each and watch them kill each other.

_'Harsh,' _ she chided herself. They were still children after all. And besides, she also went through the same thing, even worse, for the brawls extended even outside the classroom. At first she was always on the losing end but that changed pretty soon.

The children seemed too terrified to continue with their sparrring and Akira made them go on a recess. While the children played and munched on snacks, she prepared the next step of their lesson.

As she prepared the targetboards, she noticed a small group of girls not far from her. One of them was Hanabi. The girl was laughing and was joking along with her peers. It's known that between the two sisters, Hanabi was the less shy of the two, and despite being heiress, Hinata was often looked over. Hinata was also the stutterer, though Hanabi also inherited the 'defect'. Although based from Akira's observation, Hanabi's stutter often disappears when she is at ease. She only becomes a bumbling girl when nervous.

The girl's performance was above average in terms of the written aspects but when it comes to practicals, she was so-so. Akira remembered Iruka-sensei saying that her performance on Taijutsu was quite poor on the first two lessons. Akira was confused since she assumed that coming from the Hyuuga clan, it sort of guarantees that she'll excel in anything. After all, she has Neji for a cousin and he was the golden boy back then.

She refused to let her mind drift towards him, and focused on his younger cousin instead.

Akira called her class back and when they have settled down, she walked over to the three upright logs with the targetboards.

"Our next lesson is basic bukijutsu," she started. "Everyone has their weapons pouches? Alright. I will call you one by one and you will have three chances to show me your aptitude on shuriken throwing. Don't worry, this is not graded." She scanned her class list and picked out a name. "Let's start with Hyuuga Hanabi."

Hanabi blushed all the way to her hairline and her eyes were wide with fear. "M-me...sensei?"

"Yes, you. Step up."

The class stepped back and slowly, Hanabi walked towards the line Akira had drawn on the ground. The girl visibly gulped and nervousness was evident in her soft features.

Akira watched carefully as the girl took out three shurikens and prepared to throw. The redhead noted her wrong stance and lightly shook her head. _'I'll bet three to one that she'll miss. Only one of those shuriken will hit the targetboard.'_ she mused. Akira had been around weapons since she could walk that she could tell the chances of one missing the target just by their stance and how they hold a weapon.

True enough when Hanabi threw the three shuriken two landed on the trunk and only one hit the target board, and way below the bull's eye. Akira did not comment on the kid's terrible aim and just told her to finish the drill. The next two hits were the same. Hanabi missed all her target.

The young Hyuuga bowed her head and barely looked at Akira. The redhead felt sorry for the kid, she knew the pressure was great on her-she has to surpass Neji and prove she's better than Hinata.

Mustering a kind smile, Akira placed a hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "It's okay Hanabi. Get back in line." Then turning to her list she called another name.

"Katsushiro Jinbei!"

* * *

Akira stayed after class, picking up stray kunai and shuriken and setting them aside. Some careless brat might stumble on them and sustain an injury. She was removing the battered target boards when she heard some sounds in the distance.

_'Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!'_

She tuned in carefully and instantly recognized the sound of shuriken hitting a tree trunk. Akira narrowed her eyes. Academy training grounds are off-limits after class unless an instructor is around or a student has secured permission. Following the sound, Akira went behind the building, hands on her hips and ready to reprimand the brat who disobeyed school policy. She nearly spoke when she froze in her tracks.

It was Hanabi. And she was throwing shuriken like her life depended on it.

Akira watched the young girl as she aimed, threw a shuriken, picked it up, aimed and threw once more. She repeated the process over and over, her form rigid, her face a mask of concentration. Akira had half a mind to tell her to stop-to tell her that it's useless trying to hit the right spot with a faulty aim and too narrow a stance, but the kunoichi couldn't bring herself. She could see that the girl was determined and if anything, Akira swore she could see herself when she was still an Academy student-a kid, just like Hanabi-who wanted to prove that she was more than a jinchuriki and a monster.

She used to stay after class too and often asked Iruka-sensei if she could use the training ground. And then with the few shuriken and kunai she owned, she would do target practice on and on, until Iruka told her to stop and go home. She had perfected her aim now, but back then, she wanted to prove that she's worth more than the creature in her. She had inherited her parents' skill and she was the only one in class who was able to hit the bull's eye on their first try. But she knew she shouldn't be complacent. Akira knew that she had to practice and so she did. She started with the basic target boards while upright. She used shuriken at first, then kunai, then senbon. Often, Tenten joined her and being the top kunoichi of their class, Akira would watch how she did it. Tenten also missed a lot back then and even though they rarely spoke with each other, they helped each other out until both girls could say they have 100% accuracy.

Akira sighed. "Your stance is too narrow."

The girl froze and spun around, fear and surprise in her eyes. Akira ignored it and walked over to her. Wordlessly, she adjusted Hanabi's grip on the shuriken.

"S-sensei..."

"Open your legs wider. Place your foot here. Bend your knees a little and place 75% of your weight on your right foot and the remaining to the left."

Hanabi looked up at her sensei in confusion. '_She's...Akira-sensei's...helping me?'_ A feeling she couldn't understand washed over her. Relief because Akira didn't scold her, happiness because she knew Akira had perfect aim that could rival Tenten-san and nervousness because she knew the clan expected a lot from her. Remembering her father's stern glare was enough to silence the young Hyuuga in fear.

And for a moment, Hanabi was afraid that Akira would be glaring at her too. However when she looked up, her sensei wasn't glaring, or scowling like she usually does. Her green eyes have a strange look of concentration in them and Hanabi found her all the more beautiful.

"Oi. Focus your attention on the target, not on my face," Akira said teasingly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Hanabi nodded and followed her instructions.

Akira pointed at the tree. "See that circle at the center? That's your target. Aim for it then throw the shuriken just like how I taught it in class."

Hanabi aimed and after a few seconds, threw the shuriken. She missed.

"I-I'm sorry sensei! I'll do it again!"

"No." Akira shook her head. "Watch me." She took the stance, took a shuriken from her pouch and effortlessly hit the target smack center.

Hanabi couldn't hide her amazement. "Wow sensei! You did it like it was n-nothing!"

"Because it is nothing. This is one of the most basic shinobi skill in taijutsu. A well-placed shuriken could kill. Now look at how I do it. See my stance? A wide base of support is important. As you become better you will be able to throw shurikens even airborne or while crouched on the ground. But for now, you do this."

Akira spent minutes improving Hanabi's stance and balance. Her nervousness always leads her to stand too rigid and her base is too narrow. A simple sweep on her leg would cause her to fall.

"Wider Hanabi," Akira instructed. "And put your left hand across your chest-not like that! You look like you're pledging loyalty to something. Just relax, like this...yes, not too close to the chest not too far. That will enable you to block any counter attacks your opponent might make."

A few more exercises and Hanabi was able to hit closer to the target. Akira was pleased that the girl was easy to teach. Her handling needs more polishing but she did better than earlier in class. The kunoichi was happy to see her student's progress.

"That's all for now, Hanabi," Akira said as she dismissed her. They have been practicing for 2 hours now. "Tomorrow will be another practice day and we'll work on your handling in class."

"Hai, sensei! T-thank you for teaching me...and I'm sorry if I fell short of your expectations." Hanabi bowed apologetically.

Akira merely nodded. "It's fine. Go home now and rest. Is someone fetching you?"

"No sensei. But I can go home on my own, thank you."

"Alright. Then I'll go on ahead. Don't be late for class

"Yes, Akira-sensei! Goodbye and thank you!"

Akira was halfway through the training ground when Hanabi spoke again. "S-s-sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...ano...is it o-okay if...you train me again? T-tomorrow?"

Akira stopped and looked at the girl who was blushing and was looking at her feet shyly. Hanabi snuck a glance and bit her lower lip. "I-I'm sorry sensei...if it's a bother, I understand if you refuse...but..." the girl looked up at her. "But...I really wanna be great and I wanna be better! I'm tired of being in Neji-niisan's shadow and H-Hinata-san. I want to make Otou-san proud! Please sensei. I want to be strong."

Akira thought for a moment, considering her options and the pros and cons of her choices. She stared hard at her pupil, green orbs meeting her nervous lavender ones. After much consideration, the Satsuna made her choice.

"No."

Hanabi's shoulders slumped in defeat and tears were brimming her eyes.

"I will not train you so you'll be better than Neji or Hinata. I will not train you to satisfy your father. This shouldn't be about you being a Hyuuga or you upholding your clan's prestige. That's shit!" Akira approached the young girl. "Everyone was born with equal chances, regardless if they're Hyuuga or not. It's just a name and when you die it won't matter what family you're from. You'll rot like everybody else so don't let the damn Hyuuga pride dictate what you should become. When I train you, I want you to desire it for yourself. Not for your father. For you, Hanabi." She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Because at the end of the day, you will become shinobi and it'll be your life on the line, not theirs. Now, are you sure you want me to teach you?"

Hanabi was silent for a while. A sudden determined look overcame her delicate features and she looked back at Akira with determination in her eyes. "Hai sensei! And I want to be strong for myself. Please teach me more."

Akira heaved a deep breath and knelt such that she and Hanabi were eye to eye. "Okay. I will teach you what I know but I'm not promising anything and you shouldn't really expect much." The girl nodded and Akira continued. "Next, you are not to tell anyone about this. This will be between you and I and the moment I discover that someone else knows, your training ends. Understood?"

"Hai. But-"

"It's for your own good," Akira hastily replied. '_And mine,'_ though she didn't say it out loud. "That's all. Do I have your word?"

Hanabi smiled, happiness radiating off from her eyes. "Yes sensei! I promise I won't tell anybody!"

Akira smiled in return. "Good. Then I'll meet you tomorrow. Same time."

Later that night, when Akira settled for bed, she could still see the young girl's hopeful smile. She questioned her decisions many times but could come up with no answer. Akira groaned. _'I deliberately sunk myself in serious, deep shit.'_

* * *

Weeks passed since Akira had agreed to teach Hanabi after class and the red-haired kunoichi was proud of her student's progress. Initially Hanabi was unable to hit any of her targets but Akira was patient enough to polish the girl's stance and errors. On the second day the young Hyuuga was already able to hit 2 out of 5 bull's eye. This was more than Akira expected.

Aside from aim, Akira also made Hanabi focus on building her stamina. She knew that the girl often loses in taijutsu spars because she tires easily, so Akira made her do laps, physical exercises and body strengthening. On the fouth day, the girl had average aim, able to hit 3 out of 5 and has improved stamina. Next on Akira's list was speed.

Due to extra training hours, Hanabi excelled in all forms of her education. Lecture-wise her marks increased since she started participating more. Her grades at practicals were also above average and Akira was glad to see that the girl has the upper hand in most of spars in nin, tai and genjutsu.

While Hanabi's performance greatly improved, one of the greatest Akira noticed was that Hanabi no longer stutters that much. She has started to have more confidence in herself and is able to express her thoughts more openly. There are still some instances though when Hanabi reverts to stuttering especially when Akira reprimands her. It was inevitable, and Akira reminded the girl not to take criticisms too hard.

One day, while Hanabi was resting under the shade of a tree, Akira approached and sat beside her.

"You've improved, Hanabi," she said.

Hanabi looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you sensei."

"You're welcome. Don't come to training tomorrow."

"Huh?"

Akira looked at the young girl. "Yeah. It's your day off. Rest, relax or go do something else."

"But sensei," said Hanabi. "Y-you told me that I still have a lot to improve on. S-speed a-and my Bunshin no jutsu..."

"I'm not free tomorrow Saturday," Akira said, remembering the day tomorrow. She stood up. "Got some errands. Besides, it's a weekend, no classes so you can go work on homework or whatever. You're a kid, Hanabi, don't you go play with your friends or something?"

At the mention of friends, Hanabi's cheerful face sombered a little. "I...I don't really have f-friends..."

Surprised, Akira paused. She frowned as Hanabi stood up and gathered her weapons. "Well, I do have c-cousins at the manor but...we don't play. I mean, father insists on training all the time either with him or Hinata-neechan. Sometimes I watch her train with N-Neji-nii but Nii-san's a jounin now and we rarely see him. Father makes me watch their trainings, saying that I should be able to master the Main House's jutsu."

"So...you train on your spare time?"

"Hai."

Akira sighed. "Hmm...a pretty disturbing childhood," she said, masking her emotion under an indifferent facade. "You know, if all you do is train, you'll die pretty early. What do you do when you're not training? Let me guess, meditate."

When Hanabi nodded, Akira sighed once more. "That's not gonna work. You should do something else."

"I-I... I do origami," Hanabi said softly."Is that okay?"

Akira chuckled. "Why are you asking me if it's okay?" She looked around the dense trees and whistled. "It's your thing, Hanabi. Anyway, no training tomorrow. We resume on Monday, alright?"

"Hai, sensei."

Yuudai emerged from the forest and after giving Hanabi an amicable bark, he and Akira sped off. Hanabi smiled as she watched her sensei's retreating form.

_I wonder if Akira-sensei likes origami? Hmm...'_

* * *

Neji had just gotten home from his mission debriefing with the Hokage. Though the mission was quite simple-just to deliver top-secret documents for the Fire Daimyo-he and Tenten encountered roadside bandits that gave them minor injuries. It was just a brief skirmish though, and their mission was a success. He didn't even do much aside from scout the area and give Tenten back-up as she flung her weapons at the bandits. He wasn't even that tired after the mission.

At the thought of his teammate, Neji remembered how far she and his team had come. Initially they didn't get well enough-there was this one-sided rivalry between Lee and him (he, being the condescending brat that he was back then), the grueling and oftentimes ridiculous trainings that Gai-sensei made them do, and all those arguments about trivial matters (like wearing the horrid green spandex, Gai getting him and Tenten to do the Dynamic Entry...). All those however only solidifed their team-making them cohesive and up to par with Ino-Shika-Chou's teamwork.

"Hey Neji."

The Hyuuga looked up to see his teammates's bright smile. "I'm getting something to eat," said Tenten. "You wanna come?"

In the past, whenever Tenten invites him to join her for a snack after training or missions, Neji usually declines. Not that he dislikes her it's just that when they were still genins, Neji was this brooding boy and he found Tenten's constant warm attitude disturbing and slightly annoying. She was kind and bubbly and friendly towards him and Lee that Neji wondered how she could smile a lot. Through their years together though, Neji slowly understood. And he had grown to acknowledge her as a shinobi, a teammate and more importantly his bestfriend.

Neji adjusted the strap of his rucksack. "Hn..."

Tenten's smile grew wider. She had been around the Hyuuga long enough to decipher his monosyllabic replies. "Just at the nearby dumplings shop. Unless you wanna go somewhere else?"

He shrugged and Tenten began to lead the way. "Okay, the dumpling shop it is." Beside her, Neji walked and together the two friends enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. Unlike other people, Neji and Tenten needed no words to enjoy the company of each other. They were like two clocks in sync: she could tell what he thinks with just a look and he knows what to say just by a glance.

Neji watched her lithe form as she walked slightly before him and he silently thanked the kunoichi for staying with him all these years. He never knew why-and inspite of the mean things he had said and did to her in the past-she had stayed beside him, always smiling and always there.

* * *

Across a dumpling shop and a small grocery store was the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Watching as people milled about the streets on that lazy Saturday morning, Yamanaka Ino yawned and rubbed the sleep from her teal eyes. It was her turn to watch the shop since she was off-missions since yesterday, and although the blonde enjoyed looking after flowers, the same old scene bores her.

Grabbing the vanity mirror from one of the drawers, Ino studied her reflection. She knew she was beautiful and a lot of people always says so. Her long, shiny, platinum-blonde hair was kept back from her face in a high ponytail, a side fringe just subtly covering her eye. Bright teal eyes blinked back at her, hooded by thick and long lashes. She has fine brows, full lips, fair complexion. Clad in a purple sleeveless hanging top with matching miniskirt that showed off her long legs, Yamanaka Ino can be considered one of Konoha's beautiful kunoichi. As her father, Yamanaka Inoichi had said, "You have truly grown to be Konoha's violet flower."

Just like her clansmen, Ino specializes in mind jutsus, especially the Shintenshin no jutsu or Mind-Body Technique. Years training with her father allowed her to further hone her skills, advancing her to Chuunin status and sometimes when her father's out on missions, the Interrogation Division asks for her aid in deciphering technical mind jutsus on prisoners.

_'Now tell me who's the bubblehead blonde,' _she thought, frowning a little. Gifted with good looks, Ino usually falls prey to baseless archetypes, such as the dumb blonde, and it infuriates her to no end. "Dumbasses...they just can't accept that a woman can be beautiful and intelligent at the same-"

"Excuse me?"

Interrupted from her musings, Ino looked up at the stranger. Her frows burrowed further when she saw the unknown kunoichi.

The redhead lifted up a bouquet of white roses. "How much for these?"

Staring at the redhead's green eyes, Ino replied, "500 ryo." She watched as the kunoichi paused and touched the flower's petals. As if suddenly transfixed, Ino studied her tall form, the katana at her waist and that fiery red hair._ 'There's something familiar with this kunoichi,' _she thought._ 'Like I know her or something..._'

"And for one?" The redhead held up a lone white rose.

"150. It's already discounted."

The kunoichi paused, as if studying whether to buy the bouquet or just take a piece. Ino meanwhile studied her profile. She felt as if she knew her...like she'd seen her from before. There's just no mistaking that red hair anywhere, and there's something about her face that Ino recognized. Her eyes wandered over the kunoichi again and with a little pang of envy, Ino honestly thought that the other girl was pretty-she stared at her red locks and for a minute wished that her own was of a different hue other than plain, platinum blonde.

The red-haired kunoichi approached the counter and placed a lone white rose. "I'll take it."

Ino looked at the flower. "Just one?" Seeing the other kunoichi's downcast eyes, Ino stood up and approached a vase of violets. "Here, add these," she said as she took a handful of the small flowers and placed them beside the rose. "You'll never go wrong with violets and they'd look fabulous on a vase with the white one." She smiled at the redhead.

"Thanks but I don't-"

"Oh just keep 'em. Your table's gonna be awesome with these."

The two girls stared for a while before the redhead sighed, took out money from her pocket and handed it to Ino. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Ino said smiling. She was about to get wrapping paper for the flowers but the girl was already leaving. "Hey wait, Miss!"

The kunoichi paused at the doorway and turned slightly, brows lifted in a silent question.

"Aren't you gonna have them wrapped?" Ino asked.

Slightly, the redhead smirked and shook her head. "Thank you, but no. Besides, I'll place them on a grave, not a table." And without another word, the kunoichi left the flower shop, the door bell ringing in her wake.

Ino watched the door for a few seconds, blue orbs still fixed at that red hair and green eyes. She rarely takes notice of the customers of the shop unless they're regulars like Sakura, or Chouji's mother, or sometimes Shikamaru's, or that old lady from the dango shop, or Asuma-sensei (back when he was still alive; now it's Kurenai-sensei who's buying flowers to bring to his grave), but something about the red-haired girl piqued her interest. She doesn't understand why but she's suddenly overcame with the desire to know her-at least her name-and ask her if her long, red hair is natural or not.

And for whom the white rose is for.

* * *

Akira looked at the flowers in her hand. Behind her, the five wolves were silently walking, with Yuudai on her right, Akai on her left, Sachiko, Kishi and Kuroi flanking their sides. Surprisingly, the wolves are in their best behavior, knowing what the occassion today is.

It's a bright Saturday morning, barely 8 o'clock and Akira and her pack were headed to Konoha's cemetery. Just like the usual, she wore a red haori over her black ensemble and her red hair was up in a ponytail only this time, she wore a thin silver chain around her neck with a small wolf's fang as a pendant. Touching the pendant, Akira sighed and shifted the rose in her other hand.

She knew they would like whatever she placed for them, and in the past, she was not particular with the flowers. But today is quite special: it's her grandmother's 10th-year death anniversary and her sensei's fifth. Akira would've liked very much to buy the whole bouquet of white roses she saw in the shop but her limited budget didn't allow her. The girl on the counter was kind enough to offer her the violets and Akira was silently grateful for that random act. Remembering the blonde girl, Akira paused to admire her-she was beautiful and her flawless face was a worthy cause for envy. But Akira has things to do today and spared only a minute to think of the 'flower girl' before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

They neared the cemetery gates and since it was still early morning, the place was deserted. A gentle breeze blew strands of Akira's hair and she and the pack walked straight, past the white tombs of the recently deceased, straight ahead of the KIA memorial, left of a strangely designed tombstone and there, tucked between the grave of long-dead shinobi, was the grave of Satsuna Inoue.

Akira knelt in front of the tomb. She closed her eyes and bowed lowly. Beside her, the wolves did the same. They surrounded the small tomb: Yuudai to Akira's right, Sachiko, Akai, Kishi and Kuroi. Yuudai let a low whimper. Amongst the pack, he was closest to Inoue since he was the one who accompanied the old woman when they fled from their home village.

Opening her eyes, Akira straightened up and eyed the tombstone. It was the cheap kind. Standard-issue. Unlike most shinobi who belonged to prestigious clans and can afford marble tombstones and elaborate engraving, Akira's grandmother was laid to her final resting place with cheap cement over her and a sparsingly carved tombstone made of low-grade stone and cement. The said tombstone only held her name and the date she died. No cheesy one-liners to commemorate her death whatsoever. That is why every year, when Akira visits her grandmother's grave, she makes it a point to say something, as if undoing this sparse tombstone. After all, when Akira was a little girl, she promised to "make everything better" for her grandmother when she became shinobi.

_Well grandma, I am a shinobi now. But I'm afraid not everything is better. I still have the Kageboshi and the village is treating me just as they did when you were still alive. Nothing changed really. I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment baa-chan. I tried hard to love this village as you did but I can't. I can't love something that hate my guts you know._

_It's the same old story, grandma. I still teach at the Academy-but you already know about that. Oh, I've been promoted to senior instructor just recently. I get to teach advanced ninja skills. I'm still in a probationary period though, but the Hokage had said that if I get promoted, like real promoted, I could get an increase in my salary. That's good news but..I'm not really looking forward to it. I mean, what's the point when I won't be staying any longer._

At this, Akira sighed and she felt her wolves bristle and look at her. _I'm sure you know of my plans baa-chan. I've told the wolves about it. I guess I was a little unfair to them, using the old bond against them but I feel like this is what I have to do. I can't stay in a place that obviously wants me out. I feel like there's more out there and I can have a chance at life outside this village. And I can be far away from people who can get hurt because of me. I need to know more about myself, and...you died far too early to tell me everything, so..._

Sachiko whimpered softly. _"Akira-hime wants to leave Konoha, Inoue-sama. I told her I'll go anywhere she goes, though I wished she didn't have to. Your granddaughter's quite headstrong, Baa-sama."_

_"She sure is," _Yuudai said, glancing up at Akira. _"But I vowed to protect her so I will."_

_"Me too," _quipped Akai.

_"And I,"_ said Kuroi.

_"Same here," _said Kishi. _"though that's cumbersome."_

Akira laughed. _Well, I'm taking the entire pack as you can see. I actually haven't planned on our destination yet, but most probably we'll head north, settle in a civilian village, lie low for a while. I don't have definite plans yet...somehow, I feel like-I don't know. I don't want the Black Ops after me. I could've done it when we were in Nadeshiko, but Hyuuga Neji was with me. You remember him, Baa-chan? He was in the same class as me and a Hyuuga. Branch House I heard, but I don't really understand such things. He's extremely arrogant and plain annoying. We were on a mission in Nadeshiko and we had to pretend to be married. It wasn't that bad though. I mean, the pretending-to-be-married part. I think we did well and passed off as husband and wife, but I won't take any missions next time if I have to pretend to be married again. It's very tiring and extremely uncomfortable._

_"Hime-chan thinks Hyuuga Neji is handsome," _Sachiko said, grinning. _"If you had seen them Inoue-baa-sama,, they look adorable together!"_

_"Oh can it, Sachiko!" _Akira said, fighting off the warmth that crept up her cheeks. She arranged the flowers on the tombstone. _Anyway, do you like these granny? I wanted to get you something special but I can't afford the bouquet. I'm sorry. The girl at the shop was kind enough to give me the violets for free, and-_Akira grinned sheepishly, as if seeing her grandmother waving a finger at her, as if reminding her of something-_yes, granny of course I thanked her. I'm polite when I can...geez. Even in the afterlife you never fail to nag me. Haha! Just kidding. I hope you don't mind if I give the violets to sensei. I know he likes violet flowers because of Yuugao-san's hair. No, I haven't seen Yuugao-san around. She could be in the village, but she's ANBU and nobody has to know of 'em. _

Akira paused as she brushed dry leaves away. Beside her Kishi had fallen asleep. Kuroi, Akai and Yuudai had begun speaking with Inoue and Akira listened to the wolves as they spoke, as if her grandmother was just beside them. Sachiko listened quietly, tail wagging slowly as a gentle breeze blew. Among the wolves, only Sachiko had not seen Inoue since Sachiko became part of the pack long after Akira's grandmother had died. She only got to know the old woman through an old picture Akira showed them and the stories she heard from the rest of the pack and from Akira herself.

Minutes passed as Akira related stories of her everyday to her deceased grandmother. Every year since her death, Akira and her wolves visit her grave to offer flowers and prayer then just sit on the grass and talk to the old matriarch, as if she was still with them. During the early years since her passing, Akira often cried, remembering the sorry state her grandmother had died to and swearing vengeance against the people behind it. As the years passed Akira had learned to live with the grief and loss of her only family. She found solace in her pack and the presence of her sensei, Gekko Hayate.

But then he died too, and for a while Akira was in limbo.

When Hayate-sensei died it was as if a part of her died too. She admired Hayate, partly because he's an excellent kenjutu-user like her and was the only person she asks for help aside from her grandmother, and another because he never saw her as a jinchuriki. He saw her as she is: a shinobi and to her, that was all it took for her to pledge her life as his apprentice.

Remembering her sensei, Akira gathered the violets and smiled. _Sorry grandma but Hayate-sensei might be getting lonely over there. I've a lot to tell him too. _As the wolves stood and bowed respectfully, Akira knelt and bowed deeply. _I love you grandma and thank you for always watching over us. I'll see you soon._

She stood up and clutching the violets in her hand, she made her way to the KIA stone, where the name of her mentor was carved, along with those who died in the line of duty.

His was somewhere in the middle, flanked by other names she only heard of. Lower down were names of some well-known shinobi: a couple of Naras, Akimichi, some Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Uchiha and one Hatake. Akira had heard of the story of Hatake Sakumo and the disgrace he had brought the village. Personally Akira thought it was heroic, though foolish, but she has other matters on her mind to even notice the presence of Sakumo's son, Kakashi, who was also on his way to the memorial stone.

Beside her, Sachiko let out a small whine. Amongst her wolves, Sachiko and Yuudai were closest to Hayate. Yuudai because he's a constant companion to missions and Sachiko because Hayate had saved her life once.

It was an assist mission. A couple of weeks earlier, a team was sent to the border of the Grass Village to deliver a coded message to a daimyo. Unfortunately on the way, the team was ambushed by Orochimaru's experiments and only one courier of the team survived. The message apparently contained top secret information about the Leaf's dealings with other shinobi villages. Team Hayate along with Team Anko was deployed to assist in the situation. While Anko-san's team engaged the Sannin's freak experiments, Team Hayate rounded to assist the courier. There was a skirmish and in the heat of it all, Akira summoned Sachiko. At that time Sachiko was still young and had never been in a real battle. Utilizing wind chakra as her affinity, she and Akira performed a Gatsuga, only to fall into a trap. Yuudai was out with Daichi and Saburou who were tasked with flanking the courier as they sped off to relay the message on time, and Hayate and Akira stayed back to deal with the enemies. Sachiko was overpowered by her enemies, and Akira was too far away to reach her in time. Fearing for her wolf, Akira rushed but was held back by her enemy's poisoned hair as it wrapped around her, strangling her and injecting poison to her system. In her hazy view, Akira saw her sensei run towards Sachiko and free her from her enemy's clutch. It was all she remembered when she woke up three days later in the hospital.

She learned that Hayate-sensei sustained multiple stab wounds with one piercing his left lung ("...so close to the heart," the Chief Medic had said) and long-term damage to his vocal cords which aggravated his chronic cough. Beside her in the hospital was an injured but otherwise fine Sachiko who was in tears as she waited for both Akira and Hayate to wake up. When Akira was allowed to see her sensei, she profusely thanked the shinobi, crying tears of gratitude. Hayate merely coughed, and in a croaky voice said,

"Tears don't suit you, Akira. I did what I had to. Comrades look out for each other, and we're a team, right?"

To which Akira nodded, fighting off fresh tears. "H-Hai, sensei." She bowed lowly, tears still falling on to Hayate's injured arm.

Sachiko whimpered, laid her soft paw on Hayate's arm and whispered, "Thank you, _sensei."_

Now, Akira smiled as she looked at his name, as if seeing his steely gaze and confident smirk. _Hello sensei. It's been a while, huh. How are you doing up there? I bet you're good, definitely showing off your new kata. I made improvements with the ones you taught me. _Akira giggled a little. _I added that cheat you once told me about. You know, the one where you substitute the scabbard as a second blade? I did that. It's cooler now, I tell ya._

_I brought along the pack. Sachiko's all grown up now. Very talkative too. _At this, Sachiko barked happily. _I train with them almost every day and Yuudai's mastered Earth-style Garuga. A lot has changed since you left. I still teach at the Academy and I'm teaching Hyuuga Hanabi. Just some informal lessons though, after class. She's a bright kid sensei and I like her. I guess I see myself in her that's why I agreed to teach her. Hmmm..what else...oh, Suna became Konoha's ally. Imagine, the same people who killed you...but they said they were only under false orders by Orochimaru. I guess I understand that. The man that dealt the final blow? Baki or something? I met him once on a mission and I think he remembers me. We've met after the funeral of the Third and the ceremony for all you guys who gave your lives that day. He apologized to us-Daichi, Saburou and I- and he seemed to be okay. He's the Kazekage's sensei. The One-tails jinchuriki became the Kazekage, can you believe it?. I've only seen him in glimpses and he had grown now too. No longer the brat that wanted to kill Lee during their Chuunin Exams. He's good friends with Naruto, I heard. _

Akira paused as she mulled over the day when she learned of her sensei's demise. Sighing, she spoke again. _I may have forgiven Baki-san, but that Kabuto shit will have hell to pay for. And Orochimaru. I am sorry sensei. I know that the way of the sword never advocates revenge but it advocates honorable death too. And I will honor you with the death of that bastard...I'm sure Yuugao-san would approve. Oh, speaking of, here are some violets. Sorry but they're all I can afford. It's actually free, given to me by a 'flower girl'. _As she spoke, Kuroi placed the small bunch at the foot of the stone. _I hope you like them...and I really pray you're happy wherever you are. They took you from Yuugao-san way too early and-and I know I might've turned out better if you hadn't gone. It's just different without you sensei and I'll never get used to it. Daichi, Saburou and I have drifted apart when you died...I can't blame them though. Yuugao-san had become ANBU and I haven't seen her since. She's a very good person and I bet you'd make adorable children together. Okay, I'm rambling now. Sorry sensei...I just...I really just miss you. A lot. Now you've made me cry...I just want to thank you, sensei. Thank you for everything._

Just then, the wolves had sensed a presence approaching and Akira hastily wiped her tears. Heaving a deep breath, she mustered a shaky smile. "I guess it's time for me to go, sensei," she whispered. "Be well up there. And see you soon."

Despite saying goodbye, Akira lingered for a few more minutes, just reminiscing her days with her genin team and her sensei. Hayate was never a talkative man and he preferred showing than telling. But he respected Akira and treated her kindly. He knew she was a jinchuriki and unlike previous jounin-senseis who point-blank refused to include Akira in their teams and rejected any team where she'll be included, Hayate agreed to take her under his wing and train her. Even when Saburou and Daichi had joined he still treated them equally. He was a great shinobi, and more importantly, a good man.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed another person standing in front of the memorial stone beside her. Akira looked up at the tall man and recognized him as Hatake Kakashi.

Neither spoke for a few seconds before Kakashi said, "You were crying."

Akira shrugged. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't." She bowed curtly. "Ohayo, Kakashi-san."

"Ohayo," he replied. "You visited Hayate?"

"Hai. And my grandmother too, sir."

"Still with the 'Sir."

"Sorry."

They were silent again. Beside her, the wolves watched Kakashi carefully. They must've sensed that the jounin was a ninken summoner for they did not growl threateningly at him, only eyed him warily.

"Your pack?" Kakashi asked the younger kunoichi.

Akira nodded. "Musha Ookami. Unique to my clan." At this the wolves barked in unison. Kakashi bowed in acknowledgement. "She's a pretty one," he remarked, gesturing at Sachiko. The said wolf barked again and wagged her tail amicably.

"Thank you," Akira replied. It was her turn to ask. "You're visiting someone too?"

The silver-haired jounin sighed. "Some friends," he drawled.

"And your father?"

The jounin bowed and Akira regretted her tactless remark. She was quick to apologize for affronting Kakashi. "I'm sorry sir," Akira said, bowing in apology. "I didn't mean to intrude upon your personal matters."

Kakashi stared at the redhead for a while. "No need for that, Akira," the jounin said light-heartedly. "And yes, I'm here to visit my father too."

Akira nodded. "Then I'll go now. Good day, sir."

Kakashi shook his head. "Still with the sir," he said, humor lacing his tone.

The redhaired kunoichi bit her lip and shrugged. Waving goodbye, she walked away followed by her pack of huge wolves. Kakashi followed her with his eyes before turning back to the KIA stone.

"Seems you taught her well, Hayate," he muttered to his old friend.

* * *

Saturday.

Hyuuga Neji sat down under the shade of a tree, his favorite spot for meditation after sparring with Tenten. Resting his back against the rough trunk, he loosened a button from his Hyuuga robes before closing his eyes and started meditating.

His acute hearing made him aware of Tenten walking around, the clinks of metals accompanying her every step. Although the weapons mistress is highly accomplished in terms of fuuinjutsu (**Translation**: Sealing jutsu), Neji knows she still prefers to have a weapon within easy reach. That explains the constant sound of metal bumping against each other whenever Tenten moves about. Her weapons pouch is always replenished with kunai, shuriken, senbon and wire. As long as he can remember, the kunoichi never fails to bring anything bladed with her, whether on seduction missions or assassinations. Wherever Tenten is, expect to see weapons.

_Just like her. With that katana and wolf._

Neji paused. Frowning, he asked himself why _she _had suddenly intruded his thoughts. It has been a week since he'd seen her last and he has done his best to ignore her presence. Neji opened his eyes and lifted the sleeve of his shirt. The blood stain was gone, washed away, but its faint trace was still there, in the minute fibers, just like how she stayed in the deep recesses of his mind.

The Hyuuga sighed. Abandoning the desire to meditate, he stood up and mentioned to Tenten.

"Another spar?" the kunoichi asked. "But we just finished."

"I'm okay. Let's go."

Tenten eyed her teammate for a while. She could always tell if something's bugging him and right now, Tenten knew there was something. Shrugging, she readied her weapons and watched as he settled into his familiar stance.

"Are you sure, Neji?" she asked, worried. When he didn't reply, she pressed further. "Why don't we talk about it?"

_'I can't,' _Neji instead frowned."Let's train instead, Tenten." _Anything, just to rid my mind off her._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**1\. I often read fanfics where Hanabi is portrayed as more confident and stronger in will than Hinata but I often wonder if she had always been that way. I want to portray her as initially shy then growing in confidence sooner. Under the tutelage of Akira, of course.**

**2\. I failed miserably at writing my favorite couple, I know. I did my best to write a NejiTen part and I wanted to capture their subtle romance but I guess failed. :'( I'm sorry. I bled my brain out for this and read a lot of NejiTen fics to get inspiration but...*sigh* **

**3\. I am a huge Ino fan and I don't like fics where she is written off as 'dumb blonde' or 'bitch'...I mean, the girl's beautiful and has improved a lot in Shippuden, much like Sakura. Let's just say that I don't like character bashing. :)**

**4\. I cried a bit when Akira was speaking to Hayate. I don't know, I just got overwhelmed by the feels of it. I might write a chapter focusing on their sensei-student relationship.**

**That's it and a late Happy New Year and Merry Christmas to all! (Geez, it's too late now...)**

**~Akira**


	19. Kanjo (Feelings)

19

The door closed with a soft 'thud', followed by a lock clicking into place. After a few seconds, the house was enveloped in silence.

Akira adjusted the strap of her hunting gear. Clad in her long-sleeved haori, she had exchanged her mini skirt with a pair of calf-length black pants, not wanting to scratch her legs during her mini-hike (the Satsuna has a vain streak in her, knowing that her smooth and shapely legs often attract wanted attention), and kept her hair in a bun. After checking her gear, she started to set off into her journey.

It was barely dawn in Konoha and the air was chilly, the ground moist with early morning dew. Smiling to herself, Akira heaved a deep breath, enjoying the forest air and the sounds of wildlife. This is her favorite activity of the day, aside from hunting. Although she would've loved staying out longer, the Hokage had only granted her 3 days and the kunoichi decided to enjoy every minute of it.

Since she's rarely sent on mission far from Konoha, hunting and hiking are her ways of getting out and exploring the land. Armed with her katana, weapons pouch, a change of clothes and other bare essentials, Akira was ready for her 3-day hike.

_'I think I'll go west this time,'_ she thought. _'Last time I had ventured west was quite short-lived...'_ When the Third Hokage got wind that she often sneaks out of the village borders to hike and hunt (she was actually caught by ANBU scouts and was placed in a detention cell until Inoue learned of it and appealed to the Hokage), Sarutobi-sama had granted her privileges on hunting wildlife and hiking as long as its within Konoha territory and that she provide notices for her hikes longer than a day. Akira had agreed and this privilege was still honored when Tsunade assumed office.

Being alone in the forest and away from people, even her wolves, gives the Satsuna time to think and reflect, especially now that she had contemplated plans of deflecting from her home village and the Kageboshi's presence had become more persistent. The tall trees and heavy boughs of leaves serve as her temporary shield against the menace within her. The chirping of birds act as a lullaby to still her heart and mind.

Nobody knows it, but Satsuna Akira battles with evil within her everyday.

_'And nobody cares.'_

* * *

From his vantage point, he can see everything like a finely printed x-ray film. The streets of Konoha, like smooth lines branching out in all directions as that of a spider web, was empty save for early-risers like him-mostly shinobi. He dashed from the branch he was on to another, aiding his eyes for a closer look.

He focused on his target, zooming in a couple of meters to a small wooden house at the village's far outskirt. The broken tiled roof, traditional fusuma and tatami walls were already as familiar as his own home, having seen both its interior and exterior from his everyday watching of the place. Sometimes he fears she had seen him, or even sensed his presence but he was careful enough to mask his chakra. It was tricky, especially if her wolves are around and he has to place himself away from their tracking distance. Not to mention, it places great strain to his eyes and drains his chakra reserves quickly.

He watched her leave the house, hands performing seals that were intended to keep intruders out. Even if all colors were sapped from his special Byakuugan vision, he could still see how her red hair contrasted from her fair skin, how its loose tendrils frame her face. Her back was turned at him but he could still see-the fine brows, emerald eyes, lips curved in a rare smile.

It was the same face that haunted him in unguarded moments.

He saw her pause and tilt her head a little to the side, and for a moment he stiffened, heart beating madly in anticipation. Had she sensed him? It was only a few seconds but to him it felt longer as his eyes bored into hers and for a split-second he was convinced that the kunoichi had seen him. But then she walked on, and he sighed in relief.

She continued walking, her gait steady and he kept the distance between them as he leapt on to another tree, watching her movements with trained eyes. Soon, they both reached the village gates. The kunoichi stepped out and in a flash disappeared into the forest's shadows.

Fists clenched in determination, Hyuuga Neji followed.

* * *

"That's strange."

Tenten glanced at her watch then back to the empty training field. It was 6:00am, sharp, and her genius team mate is nowhere to be seen

It's their everyday routine to meet at this training ground to hone their skills. Sometimes when one of them have missions, the other would still go here and train. It's been going on since they were genins. At times Lee would join them, and Gai-sensei too but most of the time, it's just her and Neji.

'_Maybe he's got a mission,'_ Tenten mused, shrugging. Setting her weapons scroll on the ground, Tenten walked over to her target boards, straightening the straw dummies and adjusting their range. Usually when she and Neji trains, she skips target practice and instead she aims at Neji as he spun his Kaiten. But her training partner's not around and Tenten decides to set up her battered straw dummies for good old training with her weapons. After that, the kunoichi started with her routine of warm-ups, all the while thinking of the Hyuuga prodigy and his whereabouts.

It's rare for the Hyuuga to skip training. She knew there's nothing else more important for him than prove his worth to his clan and get better that is why even if he had already perfected his jutsus, he still continue to train. And beecause it is her goal to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade, Tenten joined him in training everyday. Not only that, but because she found his company...comfortable.

In the beginning Neji was an asshole. Tenten honestly thinks that. He was arrogant, demeaning and aloof. But after learning more of him-his clan, his belief of being a caged bird and his ideals, Tenten had understood him. At some point, she could relate to how he's feeling and as she helped him everyday, she warmed up to him to the point that she didn't mind his curt responses. In time, he had opened up to her and Lee. Most people see Neji as arrogant and rude. He used to, that's true. But Tenten knew he has changed and stoic as he is, she knew he's still capable of emotions-he just needs a lot of work on showing and accepting it.

The thought made the weapons mistress giggle. Neji has his own share of fangirls although he seemed not to be aware of it. Tenten had been approached by random girls on numerous occassions, all wanting to know what made the Hyuuga tick-his likes, dislikes, preferrence in women-and time and again, Tenten had refused to give any answers. Sometimes she gives bogus answers just so they'd stop pestering her. But most often Tenten would pretend she didn't know anything about Neji mainly because she has some selfishness in her too.

She didn't know when or how it started. All she knew was that she had noticed things about him that she hadn't before. Like how his eyes could be like purple stones when clouded with concentration. How his arrogant smirk could send her heart into flipflops. How her name sounded different when he said it. How his intense gaze could make her feel hot and cold at the same time. And how, during difficult missions, he'd always make sure his Kaiten reaches her when an enemy brushes too close.

Tenten felt her cheeks burn just at her thoughts. She tried to brush it off as admiration for the prodigy-after all, he's one of the most sought-after shinobi of her age being a Hyuuga and all. But as years passed, as they both grew up, she knew it was more than that. She felt it become something more.

The reason she pushes those fangirls away. The reason she turned down advances by fellow shinobi.

Tenten threw a kunai and it hit the dummy in the chest. Where the heart might've been.

"Who knew it would be _him_?"

* * *

Three days passed.

Hanabi blocked a strike by Kou with her left hand. Instead of merely targetting the tenketsu on his arm, she flicked her wrist and locked Kou's arm. She pulled harshly and with a swift step, she met his chin with her elbow. The hit merely stung, but at least she landed a hit.

Kou stepped back, rubbing his chin. His neck tingled at the sudden rough angle it was subjected to. Frowning, he deactivated his Byakuugan and stared at the young Hyuuga heiress. They were training at the Hyuuga grounds, as per Hiashi's orders. The said patriarch was busy with a clan meeting and had asked Kou to supervise young Hanabi's training for the day.

"Where did you learn that move?" he asked. The Hyuuga's styles of taijutsu mainly uses strikes and hands. Punches, sharp jabs and elbows rarely make an appearance.

Hanabi stuttered a little before answering, "Nothing. It was just out of i-impulse."

Kou continued to stare at the young heiress. When Hanabi remained silent, he said, "You have improved, Hanabi-san. Your reaction time got quicker and you have learned to...improvise." Kou smiled. "Your father will be pleased to know. Training is over, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi could not contain her grin as she bowed back at Kou. She hastened back to the main compound, eager to tell her sister Kou's comment.

_'It's all thanks to Akira-sensei,'_ the young Hyuuga thought. _'Her training helped me get better...'_

Hanabi thought back to the days when Akira would spar with her. Coming from the Hyuuga clan, Hanabi is proud that she has acquired excellent Taijutsu skills although she knew she still has to work on her speed and the clan's techniques. Her training with her father proved useful and as Hanabi threw strikes at her sensei, she felt that for once, she was in her element.

At first she had the upper hand-the older kunoichi was just evading her strikes. But then Akira-sensei blocked Hanabi's strike to her chest and in a split-second, twisted Hanabi's arm at her back. Then Hanabi felt the tip of a sharp kunai at her neck. She was terrified beyond words.

Later on, Akira told Hanabi the weakness in her attacks. Hanabi listened intently, impressed that her sensei was able to work out the inticacies of the Hyuuga taijutsu after just a spar with her.

Hanabi reached her sister's room and knocked. She heard Hinata's soft voice and later, the elder Hyuuga heiress peeked out of the sliding door.

"Nee-chan! I just had training with Kou-san. He said I improved!"

Hinata smiled warmly at her younger sister. "I'm glad to hear it, Hanabi. K-keep it up."

"Hai, nee-chan! Akira-sensei's gonna be proud too, I bet."

A slight frown crossed Hinata's fair features. "A-Akira-sensei?"

Hanabi bit her lower lip before nodding. "She's my sensei. She-she teaches us taijutsu. Anyway, I-I just wanted to tell you. Bye, nee-chan!" Before her sister could say anything more, Hanabi turned around and ran across the corridor.

_'I almost spilled our secret!' _Hanabi thought, remembering the stern face of her sensei. Akira had told her to keep their training sessions a secret.

She had missed training with Akira for three days since the said sensei was "currently out", as Iruka had told them. Hanabi was disappointed because she truly enjoyed learning from her sensei and Akira sometimes allows her to pet her wolves. Hanabi had met Yuudai and Sachiko and looks forward to seeing her favorite sensei again.

* * *

Ino adjusted her bag on her back. Almost dragging her feet as she and her team made their way back to the village, she could only imagine the warm bath that's waiting for her at home. Of course, that comes after the debriefing with the Hokage.

Beside her was Chouji who was eating another bag of chips. Ino sighed. Sometimes she envies his ability to enjoy the little things, like food. She's in this perpetual diet in the hopes of losing unwanted fat on her thighs.

A little in front of her and Chouji is Shikamaru, another of her childhood friend and long-time teammate. He is their leader on this mission. The Hokage trusts him due to his intelligence and aptitude in strategy-making. Tall, average-looking and lazy, Shikamaru doesn't look like the leader-type of person. Ino giggled. Ironic, that the person who hates responsibility is the one who often gets more.

Together, the three of them comprise the modern Ino-Shika-Chou trio. Just like their fathers, the three had perfected their teamwork and together, they specialize in reconaissance and capture missions. Ino can infiltrate enemy lines with her skill in mind jutsus, Shikamaru has stealth due to his ability to manipulate shadows and Chouji provides diversion with his body expansion techniques. Together, their mission success rates could rival other teams who specialize in reconaissance too.

Ino's thoughts were disturbed when she saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision. Tense, she cocked her head towards the direction.

"What is it, Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

Not taking her eyes off the forest, Ino replied, "I saw someone."

Chouji and Shikamaru paused and looked at each other. They followed Ino's line of sight. Sure enough, someone was moving among the trees. Shikamaru moved defensively in front of Ino while Chouji continued to eat his chips. Whatever it is, the bulky shinobi knew he'd need energy to counter it.

After a few moments of tense waiting, the movement stopped. A tall figure emerged from the shadows. A kunoichi with red hair.

"Who are you and state your purpose," Shikamaru demanded, hand reaching for his kunai holster.

The kunoichi was undaunted. "I'm a chuunin from Konoha," she said. "I'm returning from a...mission."

Ino-Shika-Chou saw the kunoichi's hitaite on her arm, bearing Konoha's symbol. The team relaxed at the knowledge of the girl's affiliation.

"Sorry," said Shikamaru. "We sensed movement and had to be sure."

"It's okay."

After a curt bow, the said kunoichi dashed off again, her speed impressing the remaining shinobi. As the team continued to walk back to the village, Ino suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Hah! I knew I've seen her somewhere!"

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at the blonde. "What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked, annoyance in his voice. All he wanted was to go home and sleep the day away.

"The kunoichi," said Ino. "I thought she seemed familiar and that I've seen or known her before. I just remembered that she had been to the shop."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Trust Ino to remember trivial things. They continued walking. "So? She's from Konoha and a village like ours has a lot of shinobi that it's impossible to know every one of them."

"Yeah, but...aww, I didn't get her name again," Ino said, frowning. "She's pretty, don't you think?"

Shikamaru just shrugged. "Troublesome..."

The trio walked in silence until Chouji spoke. "Her name's Akira..."

Ino turned to him. "Eh? How did you know?"

"Everybody knows her," said Chouji, opening another bag of chips. "She's a year older than us in the Academy, I think." Beside him, Ino and Shikamaru were silent, trying to remember the redhead. Chouji sighed. "Tomato, remember? Shriveled tomato, that's what she was called back then."

At the mention of the old nickname, Ino gasped. "That's Akira?!" She looked at Chouji. "The scrawny girl? The one they said was-"

"Yes, yes, Ino, she's the same one! Now keep your voice down, we're still a kilometer away from the village, we could still be attacked," Shikamaru admonished.

"But-how could-she was-" Ino spluttered. She can't believe it. The tall kunoichi was _the_ Satsuna Akira? But the girl from the Academy was thin and lanky. The kunoichi now was...

"The wonders puberty can do," she muttered. As they neared the village gates, she saw the kunoichi's tall figure, speaking with one of the guards. After a while, she entered the gates.

Just mere seconds after Akira entered, another figure dashed by. Ino noticed the long hair and traditional robes. It was Hyuuga Neji.

The blonde kunoichi frowned. Only seconds separated the appearance of the two. And by the looks of it, the Hyuuga seemed in a rush, barely pausing as he went inside the village.

_'Could they have been together?' _Ino wondered. _'And if they were in the same mission, why did it seem like Neji was chasing her?'_

* * *

Akira groaned, stretching her sore muscles. She enjoyed her three-day hike but she took a difficult trail this time that required climbing steep slopes. She wanted to rest the whole day.

Her hike was tiring. Venturing west, she came across tropical rainforests, wetter and murkier than Konoha's. She checked her map and figured she was nearing the border that separates Konoha from the rest of the Fire Country. It was a silent trek and Akira only had the company of birds and wildlife during her short stay. Her first night was peaceful, but the next ones weren't.

The Kageboshi had disturbed her once again but instead of talking to her, it had leaked its dark chakra no matter how Akira tried to stop it. It was pure torture: her blood felt like fire and she was hoarse with screaming in pain. It was as if every pore in her body was aflame. Her heart was beating madly, she clawed at her skin until she bled, tears fell from her eyes. She was unconscious, only rage filled her. Even wild animals fled from her. It was numbing and her mind was filled with malicious laughter and the sound of rattling chains. When she regained consciousness, it was as if a battle happened. Trees were slashed, the earth was trampled and her haori was slashed. Some embers were still burning. At the sight of her wounds, Akira crumpled and sobbed. How long would she have to endure this?

The rest of her hike was uneventful, although sometimes she felt that someone was following her. There are time that she feels the chakra signature of a shinobi but Akira shrugged it off. It could be another shinobi going to a mission. Or the ANBU Black Ops that were on the lookout for her. She knew Tsunade had informed all ANBU and Konoha scouts that she will be out and they could be watching over her, making sure she doesn't bolt outside the village territory. It was unnerving, and she wondered whether they have seen her go berserk.

Walking back to the village, she had encountered a shinobi team who appeared to be on their way back as well. She recognized the 'flower girl' and if only she wasn't ragged and tired, she would've thanked her more properly on that small favor with the flowers for her grandma. But Akira was bone-tired and was sure she looked like a mess. So she just said she was from a mission too.

Going back to Konoha she felt it again, that she was being followed. Coursing chakra to the ground, it was unfruitful. There were too many people walking around. She observed her surroundings. People ignored her and nobody was in her immediate vicinity. She wanted to summon Yuudai, but decided against it. If someone wanted to attack her, he/she would've done it when she was in the forest.

Sighing tiredly, she decided to go to Ichiraku's for a quick breakfast.

"Ohayou Akira-chan!" The old man greeted. "It has been a while. Are you back from a mission?"

Akira shrugged. "You can say that. One of those stir-fried noodles, please."

''Hai, hai. Geez, you look terrible. I'll add a fried egg to make you feel better, ne?"

"Arigato, Teuchi-san," Akira replied. As she sat, she caught sight of her reflection on one of the stall's mirrors. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was sticking out in all directions under her hasty bun. She inspected her arms. Her advanced healing had left her with no scars but a few small bruises were in their end-stages of healing. Teuchi was right, she looked terrible.

She sat in silence, tired eyes watching Teuchi's skilled hands as he prepared her meal. Beside him, Ayame was chopping vegetables.

A rustle and then someone occupied the seat next to her. Akira ignored the newcomer, until he spoke.

"One tempura miso please. Arigato."

Akira recognized that baritone. Frowning, she turned to see Neji beside her. Their eyes met and for a moment Akira felt dizzy just by looking at his intense stare.

She said nothing and continued watching Teuchi and Ayame. Beside her, Neji took a pair of chopsticks from the dispenser and laid it on the table.

"Oh, sorry you had to wait Akira-chan, the wok's still not hot enough," Teuchi said with an apologetic smile.

"Take your time, Teuchi-san," Akira replied, sighing tiredly.

"Here," said Ayame as she placed warm cups of tea in front of Akira and Neji. "Wow, you two look haggard. Was it a difficult mission?"

At this, Akira and Neji shared a glance. It was then that she noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes too. He looked calm as always, but Akira noticed the slight downward tilt of his lips and the drawn look on his face. His clothes also had a couple of mud streaks on it. She turned back to her cup of tea.

"Yeah it was," Neji replied curtly. He felt Akira give him a sideward glance and he ignored it.

Ayame sighed. "It really is difficult to be a shinobi, ne? You guys must be real good to be sent on difficult ones."

"Oi Ayame, finish chopping these before you stop and chat!"

"Hai, hai! Sorry Otou-san..."

As Ayame and Teuchi worked on their meals, Akira sipped at her tea. She tried to ignore the Hyuuga's presence but it was proving to be difficult for her. She could sense the light tapping of his fingers on the table, the flicker of his gaze and the strange pull he has on her. She was aware how close his arm was to hers and if she focused enough, she's certain she can sense his warmth. Secretly, she looked at him. How can he still look dashing, despite being tired?

And that brought her back to her original question. What sort of mission did he come from that he appeared to not have slept for three days?

Akira's stir-fried noodles arrived followed shortly by Neji's tempura miso. The two shinobi ate in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. When they were done, they both paid and thanked Teuchi.

In an unspoken agreement, Neji and Akira walked home silently. Neji expected the kunoichi to turn him away with some rude comment, but she was uncharacteristically quiet. She was looking ahead, as if purposely avoiding his eyes. She looked exhausted. There were bags under her eyes, her haori had a long gash and her posture had a slight droop.

Unable to stand the silence, Akira spoke. "We were on a mission, huh."

She was referring to that lie he told Ayame earlier. "What was I supposed to say then?" Neji replied.

"So. Were you?" Her green eyes flitted over his mud-streaked clothes.

Neji paused and met her gaze. "I was." His eyes paused at a purple bruise that peeked from her torn haori. "You?"

"...Just on a hike," the kunoichi muttered. She saw him staring at her bruised shoulder and she hastily pulled her haori up. "It was authorized by the Hokage." She turned away from him but he stopped her. His grip on her arm was firm but not painful.

"You're hurt," he said, pale eyes boring into hers.

Akira felt her heart drum. "Yeah, I heal fast I'm-"

"A jinchuriki. I know what you are." Neji drew closer. "So?"

The kunoichi looked up at him, then to the ugly bruise at her shoulder. "I-I'm okay." She tried to pry her arm loose but he refused to let go. Confused, Akira willed herself to look at Neji. His eyes were unreadable. He was gazing at her with such intensity, she felt like he could read her mind.

He was close, standing too close she was afraid he could hear the unrhythmic beating of her heart, her ragged breath, or feel the warm course of her blood brought about by just his presence and his stare.

She wanted to push him away but something within her wanted to pull him close, lean her head against his strong shoulders, breathe him in. A strange rush of emotions filled her. There was one she distinctly recognized though.

Fear.

"I could tell you how wrong this is on so many levels," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. She was suddenly out of breath, just by standing close to him.

Why does he have this effect on her?

She saw him smirk and then he was leaning towards her, his forehead brushing hers briefly as he whispered in her ear, "Tell me."

His breath was warm against her skin. Akira closed her eyes momentarily, '_Please don't do this...'_

"Neji," his name tasted different in her tongue, "you're in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and definitely...with the wrong person." She inhaled deeply and opening her eyes, met his. "Just don't."

His lavender orbs bored deep into her emeralds and he remained silent. His eyes took in her pale skin, the rays of the morning sun bouncing off her red hair, framing her face with muted sunlight. Slowly, his hand travelled from her arm to the bruise on her shoulder, his long fingers trailing on her smooth skin, tracing her collarbone.

"It's not for us to say what's right, " he rasped.

Akira took his hand off her. "Just don't, Neji." She stepped back slowly, putting a distance between them. "Please." Without another look, she turned away and left, disappearing into the crowd of villagers.

Neji remained standing for a few moments, not minding the bustle of people around him. He followed her with his eyes, seeing her retreating figure even after she had gone.

He saw it happen. Saw her bleed, saw how she was engulfed in a chakra so massive, he was unable to get close. He heard her scream, heard her roar uncharacteristically, heard her plead.

And she was right. He was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. And he's drawn to the wrong person. No matter how he avoids it, he's drawn to her.

* * *

The weeks passed swiftly. To Akira's eyes, each day passed in a blur. She taught at the Academy, trained Hanabi afterwards, did some training with the wolves. Her days were pretty much the same, it was the nights that were different.

The Kageboshi haunted her in her sleep. It used to be dormant, but now it was becoming active. In the past, the Kageboshi awakens when she's experiencing intense emotions: pain, rage, sadness. Her grandmother had always warned her to keep her heart in check, to "fill her heart with so much happiness to counter the ball of hate that is the Kageboshi". But in her sleep, the Kageboshi arises to give her nightmares, laughing haughtily as it conjures the dead image of all those she cared for-Inoue, Hayate, Iruka, Naruto, Hanabi, her wolves. And in her nightmares, they all died by her hands.

The second time it happened, she awoke screaming, her hands still glowing with dark chakra. Yuudai had insisted to inform the Alpha Ookami, the old Wolf-sage at Shizukana Yama that her seal has been weakening. Initially Akira refused but Yuudai's concern and persistence won her over. She had not heard of the Sage's decision yet, but her wolves have been ordered to take turns watching over her, just in case she goes on a rampage once more.

She begun to have trouble sleeping, fearing that when she closes her eyes, the Kageboshi will take over and be successful in destroying her this time. But she willed herself to face her fears and so every night, she goes to bed afraid but determined to win.

It's not always that the Kageboshi bothers her though. There are nights when she does not have nightmares, but actual dreams. Sometimes all she could remember was seeing a woman with red hair too. Sometimes it's a man with the same green eyes as hers. She couldn't recognize them for their features were often blurred. But she always felt content after seeing them. Akira could not remember mosts of her dreams except when _he _is in it.

The first time it happened she felt like it wasn't a dream. He was there, in the middle of a clearing, eyes turned up at the sky. The sun was shining a soft glow, it was early morning.

Birds flew up ahead. Sparrows. He closed his eyes and a small smile graced his features. Against the sun, he looked bright, warm as if he was the sun itself. She wanted to go near him but when she tried to take a step, she found that chains bound her feet and arms. She struggled against the chains, making them rattle loudly. Afraid to disturb his silence, she looked up only to see him looking straight at her, pale lavender eyes calm. Akira felt her heart beat out of rhythm.

Neji approached her and touched the chains at her feet. She noticed that every time his hand comes in contact with any part of her, he burns. Akira gasped and yelled at him, "No! Stop it, I'll burn you!"

But Neji remained silent and continues to unchain her. Each time, his hand sustains welts, become scarred but he does not care. Slowly, he had removed the chains. Meanwhile Akira continued screaming for him to stop. When the last chain was removed and she was free, both his arms were burned black. Tears streamed her eyes at what she had done to him.

"You shouldn't-you shouldn't have..." she said in between sobs. "I-I'm sorry..."

He stepped closer, and leaned his forehead against hers, her tears staining his cheeks. He shook his head gently but said nothing. He closed the distance between them, her nose touching his, his breath fanning her face.

And she was enveloped in a light so bright, she knew it could only be him.

That dream was only the first of many she'll have of him.

* * *

Neji stood up from underneath the oak tree. Adjusting his Hyuuga robes, he made his way back to the compound. He and Tenten had finished training for the morning and he had asked that their afternoon session be cancelled for the time being.

"Oh, okay," said Tenten, brown eyes wide. "But why?"

"I have to make a report for the mission I had," Neji replied. "We'll train tomorrow."

Tenten nodded. ''Okay Neji. I'll go eat at that dumpling shop. You wanna go?"

He shook his head. "Thank you but no."

When Tenten had left, he sat under the oak tree-his favorite meditation spot-and tried to meditate and clear his mind. He was unsuccessful though, because when he closes his eyes, he sees _her. _

He sighed. It has been going on since that day at the street. He had tried to understand _why, _why her, why him. He knew he had to see her, know every fiber of her being-even the darkest shadow of her psyche. He just doesn't understand why. Why is it that the more he reminds himself not to get entangled with her, the more he becomes?

The irony of it consumes him. He had tried to brush it off as mere admiration-he's still a man after all and has been more than aware that the Satsuna is a beauty. One of the very few as far as he's concerned.

But the strange pull at his very core whenever she crosses his mind. The sudden desire to shield her as she wreaked havoc in that forest. What is it? Why? Why had she become a permanent fixture in his mind? In his dreams, in unguarded moments?

Hyuuga Neji reminded himself that he's shinobi. A shinobi abandons all emotions. There is only the mission, nothing else, nothing more. And what his mission demands, he'll give.

He arrived at the Hyuuga compound. He ignored the servants that greeted him and went inside his room. He closed the door and locked himself in his own cold world. Away from any emotions. Away from anyone. Away, even from her.

* * *

Tsunade's desk was litttered with the recent mission reports from the various teams she had sent out. Shizune had arranged them earlier according to urgency: ANBU mission reports were compiled at the rightmost of her desk, tagged with RED which means most urgent. Next were reports on Class B missions. Then C-D. The E missions from genin teams were on Shizune's desk-the Hokage is way too busy to read reports on poultry-feeding and the likes.

Shinobi Suzume's report was classified along the ANBU's. Tsunade sifted through the small pile and read his first.

A multitude of expressions crossed on the fair Hokage's features. A small proud smile, a couple of nods for his progress, a frown of concern at a new information. Taking a pen from her drawer, Tsunade wrote some notes at the side of Suzume's report. Then with a sigh, she stamped her emblem on the paper and set it aside. She'll get back on it later.

While alarm is warranted for that new information her shinobi gathered, Tsunade wanted to act with precision. There's currently few resources that could help her contain the situation. Unfortunately the main person who can help her is long dead and although an existing jutsu can summon her back, it is forbidden. She knew Jiraiya can help her with it, but as of late she has no information where her fellow Sannin is.

Cupping her cheek, Tsunade hoped she had made the right decision of placing her bet on Suzume. Everybody knows that she sucks at gambling.

* * *

Akira shook her head at the sorry state of her fence. Most of it had fallen out of place, the wood destroyed by the elements and the thick rope that bound it already frayed. There's no denying it. She has to repair the fence or else risk leaving her house unprotected.

"Oh shit," she grumbled to herself as she searched for appropriate tools in her backyard. She found her old axe, hammer and a few rusty nails. Yuudai suggested to place chicken wire instead but Akira said it'll be too weak. She had decided to repair the wooden fence and reinforce it with chicken wire. The problem is, she doesn't have chicken wire.

While she went to the store to buy some materials, she had tasked Akai and Kuroi to take down the old fence. Yuudai and Kishi were in charge of procuring wood from the nearby forest while Sachiko was to keep watch of the house.

Akira entered the hardware store tentatively. There were men at the counter, busy discussing tools and stuff. They paused to stare at Akira as she approached.

"E-Excuse me," she said to the storekeeper.

"What?" he said rudely.

Akira swallowed her growing irritation and said politely, "I need a couple of nails, 2 yards of chicken wire and rope. Please."

The man looked at her from head to toe before asking, "What do you need it for?"

Before Akira could reply, one of the men said, "What else? To build a coop to keep herself in." The group sniggered. "Heh. Monsters like her shouldn't be allowed out."

"Better keep her in a leash, then! Haha!"

Akira's hand went to her katana, anger slowly boiling. "I came here politely. Just give me what I need and I won't have to prove just how evil a monster I am."

The group of men looked at each other. One of them, a tall, bearish man approached her.

"What are you so proud about, Satsuna?" he growled. "That puny stick of yours? That you're shinobi? Heh. You may be shinobi but you teach in that crummy school."

"Just give me what I need," Akira said in a low voice. She doesn't want to get into a fight, she only wanted to fix her fence. The man continued to glare at her and his peers had surrounded her too. Akira pushed her katana by the hilt, ready to unsheathe.

"Do we have a problem here, gentlemen?"

Akira whipped around. There was a collective gasp as the newcomer approached.

"I-It's Hatake Kakashi!"

The men slowly backed down as Kakashi entered the store. He placed a hand on Akira's shoulder. "I believe she was asking politely," he said. His voice was calm but Akira could hear the threat in it.

"Uh-ye-yes, yes she was, eh...uh..." the storekeeper and the group of men fumbled around his merchandise, hastily preparing Akira's requests. In a few seconds all the things Akira needed were in a bag and her wire and rope were neatly rolled. The storekeeper handed it to Akira nervously. "H-Here, Akira-san. It's 450 ryo, the box of nails are free."

Akira paid the said amount while the storekeeper and the men looked at Kakashi nervously, afraid that the jounin might do something to them for messing with the jinchuriki. They all heaved a sigh of relief when the pair left.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Akira said as she and the tall jounin walked out of the store. She could not look at him. " And I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir."

"Still with the 'sir'", Kakashi replied, his tone teasing. "You seem to attract trouble wherever you go, Akira."

Akira bit her lower lip. "I try not to, sir."

"I wonder what Hayate would do if he saw you there."

The kunoichi paused before replying, "I think he'll do the same thing you did, sir. But he won't be as nice."

Kakashi chuckled. "I thought so too. Anyway, you doing some repairs?"

Akira nodded. "Yes I am." She reached a corner and paused to face the jounin. "Thanks for the help again, Kakashi-sensei," she said bowing.

"Anytime."

The kunoichi waved goodbye before disappearing into the street. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. It was a few moments before he spoke again.

"You better have a good reason for following her, Neji."

From the shadow of an alley, the Hyuuga appeared, a frown on his face. He approached the older jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said as a greeting.

Kakashi faced the youth, appraising him with his eyes. Under his mask, he smirked. "Am I right to assume that you are interested in the Satsuna?"

Neji did not reply. He maintained his steely gaze at the taller man.

"I take it that silence means 'yes'," said Kakashi, his tone light but its meaning not lost to the Hyuuga. Kakashi's one-eyed smile disappeared and was replaced with an intense look. Neji remained calm but deep down, he felt intimidated. This is Hatake Kakashi after all.

"Whatever your intentions may be," Kakashi's voice dropped, "Know that you'll answer to not just one when it comes to her."

Neji glared at the jounin. It may be considered rude, as Kakashi is his senior and in more ways than one exceeds him in skill, but Neji believes the older jounin understood him wrongly.

"I have no plans of hurting Akira,"said Neji, fists clenched.

Kakashi was already walking away. "I don't remember saying anything about hurting her."

Neji was still glaring at the jounin's back long after the said shinobi was gone. Composing himself, he dashed back to the where his target went, Kakashi's words echoing in his head.

* * *

Akira hacked at another log, beads of sweat on her brows. Beside her, Sachiko was busy sorting out chopped wood.

After that brief encounter with Kakashi at the hardware store, Akira immediately set to work on her fence. Her wolves were busy as well-except for Kishi who had dozed off. Akira let the blue wolf be.

She placed another log in place and briefly paused to admire her handiwork. It has been a while since she did some menial task and while it is physically tiring, it was mentally refreshing. No need to analyze dreams and emotions.

Akira was about to hack onto another log when she felt her wolves tense. Kishi woke up, ears perked, eyes alert. She gripped her axe tighter and coursed chakra to the ground. Someone was approaching.

"There's someone Hime," Kuroi said. Instinctively, the wolves growled towards the coming presence, eyes wide.

"Wait, there's two of them," said Yuudai, sniffing the air. "It's familiar..."

Sachiko then barked happily. "Ah! It smells of Inuzuka!"

True enough, the forms of Kiba and Akamaru emerged. Akira shook her head.

'_What is he doing here?' _She thought.

Kiba approached, a wolfish grin on his face. "Hey there, hot stuff!" Beside him, Akamaru whimpered.

Akira glared at the brunette. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh, how about 'Ohayou Kiba! I am thrilled to see your handsome face!' Try that, ne?"

Akira rolled her eyes at the brunette's teasing. Seeing that the newcomer did not pose a threat, the Ookami stood down and resumedresumed their activities. Akira turned her back at Kiba and hacked at the log once more.

Kiba looked around. Five huge wolves and a whole lot of logs. He shook his head.

"Making a fence?" he asked, walking around the Satsuna's lawn. Akira remained silent and ignored him.

Meanwhile Akamaru had joined Yuudai and Sachiko. Kiba watched as the kunoichi hacked the axe and split the logs in two. Smirking, he was impressed at her strength and endurance. He approached her tentatively.

The two were silent for a few moments as Kiba watched Akira work. She did not tell him to go away so he assumed his company was welcome. Just then, the kunoichi faced him with her axe raised.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

Kiba eyed the axe warily. He knew she's well-versed in weaponry and with the way she's glaring, she looked kinda scary.

"I just missed you, hot stuff," he said, eyes teasing.

Akira glared daggers at Kiba. "Don't call me that or I'll chop your head off."

"Do you always treat men like this? Look hot st-I mean, Akira-"

"Answer my question Inuzuka or else I'll have the wolves rip you after I hack you with this!"

"Okay, okay. Damn...scary, that's what you are..." Kiba scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Alright, princess, I just wanna hang out with you. Let's go?"

Akira raised a fine brow at the Inuzuka's teasing smirk.

"What?"

Kiba grinned. "You heard me, princess."

She crossed her arms. "You do see I'm working, right?"

"Yeah. But all work and no play makes a dumb princess."

Akira stared at Kiba, eyes scanning his tall and muscular built, his messy hair, teasing eyes and wolfish grin. She felt his sincerity underneath the flirtatious remarks. She had an idea.

"Okay dog-boy," Akira said, smirking. She leaned against her axe. "I'll go on a date with you."

Kiba's eyes lit up. "Really? Heh. Yes!"

His grin disappeared when he saw her outstretched hand with the axe.

"W-what-princess what's-"

"You want a date right? And technically a date means two people doing a shared activity and enjoying each other's company. So," Akira grinned. "Start chopping."

Kiba wordlessly took the axe, mouth agape. "This is your idea of a date?!"

Akira shrugged. "We're together, we're doing something fun...stop complaining or I'll really kick you out." She started to walk away and gather the logs on one pile.

Kiba shook his head, still unbelieving. Sighing he took off his leather jacket and hung it on a stray tree branch. He came here to ask the girl out-he's been thinking of how to do so for days now. He knew the kunoichi has aversion to people but he also felt that she was lonely. Kiba was truly interested in her, in a friendly way of course, but she seems to want nothing from people. It intrigued him so he came to her.

"Get those muscles working Kiba and stop staring at me," Akira called out bluntly.

Kiba grinned, flexing his arm as he picked up the axe. "Just watch princess. This fence will be up in no time."

Akira rolled her eyes yet again. "Just get on with it," she said, throwing a stray log at his direction. "And for the record, only my wolves are allowed to call me princess."

Kiba chuckled. With a teasing glint in his eyes, he replied, "Hot stuff it is, then!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**2/5- edited spelling and grammatical errors. My phone's a crappy old matchbox that messes up all I put in it...sheesh.**

**Sorry for the very late update, the hospital is a monster for making me work on graveyard shifts for one month and depriving me of much needed rest. Argh. Anyway I hope I made it up to you guys with this extra long chapter and adding a little more neji x akira romance. Shout out to Bubbles-sama! I hope I didn't disappoint. :)**

**please review! :)**

**~Akira.**

**ps: Suzume means sparrow.**

**ps: I Hope i depicted kiba's nature right. Hmm...**


	20. Nakama

**20**

"Are you done yet?" Neji asked, gear already slung over his shoulder.

Tenten looked up at him and shook her head. "Just a few more, okay? Unlike you, I happen to use a lot of stuff during training." The kunoichi went back to sealing her numerous kunai and shuriken back to their respective scrolls.

Neji smirked in amusement. He leaned against the trunk of their favorite oak, watching his teammate gather her weapons. They had finished another spar and was finishing up for the day. They both don't have missions while Gai-sensei was away and so is Lee. That left the two remaining members of Team Gai to train on their own. The pair didn't mind.

"Alright!" Tenten exclaimed. "I'm all set!" She grinned as she carried her summoning scroll on her back. Neji stepped out and joined her as they walked back to the village proper.

"You haven't told me how your last mission went," Tenten said as they walked, the warm afternoon sun beating on them.

Neji frowned a little. "It was..." he paused, wondering how to describe his latest encounter. "...draining."

"Oh, I knew it." Tenten replied.

Neji noticed her smug smile and the Hyuuga's frown deepened into suspicion. "You did?"

"Hmm. I could tell." Tenten looked at him, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes. "You suck at training today. A bit slow for the genius Hyuuga." Then she chuckled.

Neji glared at the kunoichi but Tenten only rolled her eyes and gave him a light nudge with her elbow. Neji merely shook his head. Deep down, he heaved a sigh of relief. He actually thought that Tenten knew _something._

It was only natural for Neji to assume such things since Tenten has been with him for the longest time that she can read him as she could to a book. He and the kunoichi had been together for more than 6 years now ('it has been that long?' he thought) that sometimes they don't need words to express each other. That was why he was a tad worried that she had got wind of his recent activities.

"So, is it really the reason you were slow today, eh Neji?" Tenten asked again. "I'm actually close to thinking that maybe you have dulled a bit," she added with a chuckle.

"I'm merely not in my optimal condition," Neji replied, a little gruffly. He refuses to believe that he had "dulled". He's still a genius as far as he knows. And as what he said, he's not just primed at their training today.

"Oohh...okay. That explains why my blades almost brushed you earlier. Your kaiten's range was a couple of centimeter's short than usual."

The kunoichi's observations were correct. More than once did her blades come too close for comfort for Neji. He was able to deflect them as always, but she was right, he was a little slow today.

The Hyuuga prodigy frowned at this. He was certain his skills have not "dulled"-as the kunoichi put it-and that he's simply quite tired today. He was unable to sleep fitfully the night prior and had gone out to meditate to clear his mind yet again. It has been going on for days now.

Missions helped him forget about _her_ temporarily, as his training with Hinata too. But when he's alone, especially at night...

They reached the corner where Tenten would turn left to her apartment while Neji would go the other way to the compound. And usually, the kunoichi would invite him for a snack or something.

Neji raised a fine brow, noticing the change in their routine. He turned to Tenten. "Aren't you gonna go for dumplings?" he asked.

Tenten was surprised. "Oh. Err, not today."

Neji was silent but his frown remained. Tenten shrugged. "The girls are all free today and we're planning a get-together...sort of a girl's night out. Didn't Hinata tell you?" She grinned and winked.

The Hyuuga nodded slowly, understanding that this is one of those silly things girls indulge in. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he shrugged.

"Hinata-sama and I do not talk of such things," he replied.

Tenten laughed. Neji raised a brow in confusion. The kunoichi crossed her arms over her chest. "You make it sound as if we're gonna do something indecent. Neji, loosen up!" Tente brushed a stray tendril of hair from her face. "It's just a get-together, share some stories on our missions and stuff...the same thing you guys do when you meet at Ichiraku's." Then she paused.

Neji could hear the cogs in her mind turn. Tenten leaned closer to him, cheeks faintly pink. "Unless... unless...you do something indecent during those boys' night outs, huh?"

Neji frowned again, remembering the latest happening during that night when he was dragged by Lee to join the rest of the male members of Konoha 11 on a 'small get together' over barbecue. It's not like Neji to join the noisy crowd made up of Kiba and Naruto, but to humor Lee who was ecstatic to reunite with their friends after a long mission, the Hyuuga agreed.

At first it was just barbecue and sharing of mission misfits. As always, it was a noisy affair courtesy of the blonde jinchuriki and the dog-tamer. But as the night wore on and everybody loosened up, it became more racuous. Shikamaru was guffawing and failing terribly at keeping order. Neji had to watch out for Lee, to make sure his teammate does not touch anything alcoholic. It's common knowledge that Lee with a touch of alcohol can be dangerous.

Then Kiba suggested it-the idiot.

"Hey, hey, I heard that there are many hot girls over at that new onsen," he shared, face quite red with Asahi.

Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers. "Ehh?! You've been peeking!"

"Keep your voice down, will ya?" Kiba waved his nth bottle of Asahi. Technically the Inuzuka's still not allowed liquor, but they got away with the fact that Neji is with them-and he is of legal age. "Besides it's not as if it's a new thing for you. Your sensei does it all the time, ne?" He was pertaining to Jiraiya, the Sannin, who was also renowned for being a huge pervert.

The blonde nodded, considering Kiba's argument. "Uhh...you're right about that..."

"I am, baka. Anyway as I was saying, I met some girls there and they wanted to you know, get to know us a bit better, join us and-"

At this, there was unanimous protests from the group.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Shikamaru was saying. "Girls are troublesome creatures."

"Anything that Kiba suggests is never a good thing," Shino had remarked, and it's rare to elicit any sort of reaction to the equally stoic man.

"Oi! Oi! What do you mean Shino, you bast-"

"It would only be trouble," Neji had said, "we don't know them and isn't this supposed to be a gathering for us? They are strangers and not of our acquaintance."

"Aww... Don't be a killjoy! They're perfectly fine...all harmless and such. Besides, it's not as if we'll be doing something. C'mon..." There were still mutters of protests from the rest of the boys. " What do you say, Lee?"

Lee looked at the faces of his peers: Neji's warning glare, Naruto's wide eyes, Shino who's quiet in one corner, Shikamaru who was shaking his head as if saying 'No!', Sai's unnerving grin, Chouji who was busy chowing down, and Kiba who was smirking in anticipation. Konoha's future taijutsu master cleared his throat and said,

"I believe it would be unyouthful to limit our number and not meet new people who could potentially be our friends."

And that settled it. The Inuzuka whooped in victory.

Neji was swarmed in a moment by two girls who instantly recognized his Hyuuga features. Grimacing, the Hyuuga left just then, dragging Lee along with him.

He was brought back to the present as he studied Tenten's wide brown eyes and the pink tint of her cheeks. She looked charming as she waited for his response. Neji'd prefer not to answer and just stare at her instead, but he knew the kunoichi is as curious as any and would not stop until she hears his response.

"...it was a purely decent affair, not as you are suggesting now," he replied calmly. It's the truth. The next day, he heard from Naruto that not long after he left, Shino followed suit, Chouji had fallen asleep at the table from too much satiety, Sai had to drag Naruto home after the said shinobi performed a Kage Bunshin and had transformed to Naruko. There was apparently a ruckus and the party ended. _'Serves Kiba right for all his idiocy,'_ Neji thought wryly then.

Tenten seemed unconvinced but she shrugged. "As you say, Neji." She smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

The afternoon sun was behind her, casting a halo over her brown hair. She looked radiant, bright smile and all. Neji nodded, gracing her with his signature smirk. "I'll see you. Be safe, Tenten."

He thought he saw her blush, but she had already turned before he could be sure.

* * *

The afternoon was humid and although Akira was sweating like a faucet, her wolves had insisted that rainy days are just around the corner. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she smirked at her opponent, readying herself for another attack. A few distance from her, Kiba mirrored her smirk and crouched on all fours.

"Come on dog-boy," Akira muttered under her breath.

As Kiba and Akamaru twisted into a strong Gatsuga, Akira formed seals, concentrating earth-natured chakra into her palms. When Kiba neared, she slammed her palms on the ground:

"Doton: Taju Doryuheki! (_**Translation: Earth Release: Multiple Earth-style Wall**_)"

Thick and tall earthen walls sprouted from the ground and formed around Kiba and Akamaru's spinning form. In a second, both master and hound were trapped within Akira's earth trap. Each wall was 50 meters thick and re-inforced by another external wall. Confined in the tiny space, Kiba and Akamaru had nowhere to go.

Akira stood up and approached her handiwork. She could hear Kiba and Akamaru still drilling against the wallls, attempting to free themselves. After minutes of repeated attacks, she heard the spinning stop.

"Overkill, princess!" Kiba shouted from within. Akira could hear the frustration in his voice.

She chuckled. "Heh. If you were smart enough, you'd know that those are not ordinary walls. Even if you break down one wall, there'd still be another to stop you."

"Don't underestimate me and Akamaru. We've faced this kind of shit before!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Akira stepped back, knowing that Kiba was about to make another attack. If her deductions were right, she knew the Inuzuka would make use of a stronger form of Gatsuga. The sound of whirring reached her ear. If he's smart he'll think of escaping underground. It was safe to assume just that.

She bit her thumb and slammed a palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Instantly her pack appeared, headed by Yuudai. The wolves' sharp eyes noted the sweaty form of their master and the tall earthen walls. Kishi shook his head while Akai growled lowly.

"Overkill, Hime," Kishi drawled which earned him a glare.

"That's twice in a row now!" Akira exclaimed. Had she really gone overboard with this training match with Kiba? The kunoichi didn't think so. After all, she hasn't used the full force of her ninjutsu skills. And Kiba's punches did hurt a lot a while back when they were doing taijutsu. The guy could pack a punch which was not surprising since he's become more muscular. That kick of his would leave a mark on her thigh and she won't forgive him for that.

"Argh, it doesn't matter!" Akira snarled. "I've got him trapped in my earth walls but if he's smart, he'll try to escape underground. Surround the walls."

Yuudai, being a doton user, headed the counter-attack. Pressing his front paws on the outer wall, he channeled his chakra, reinforcing the thick earth further. Kishi, Sachiko and Kuroi followed suit.

"What's your plan, Hime?" Akai asked. '_She did not ask me to fortify the earth wall. That would mean she needs me for a fire combination jutsu,'_ the wolf thought.

"You thought right, Akai," Akira replied. "I know the Gatsuga takes a lot of chakra to use and it can be easily tiring so I'm not expecting Kiba to be able to keep that kind of intensity for long periods of time. If he ever manages to break down one wall, he'd be near comatose to even try another."

"Then why summon us? Why did you ask Yuudai and the rest to back up the walls?"

"Just for countermeasures. Kiba may be quite dumb like Naruto but he has gotten better." Akira smirked, remembering the Inuzuka's increased skill in speed, taijutsu and ninjutsu. Not to mention, his teamwork with Akamaru. "In case he'll escape by burrowing underground, I made it difficult by reinforcing the walls. As Yuudai and the rest channel chakra, the more the walls grow under, forming a solid barrier both above and below ground." Akira watched as Kiba and Akamaru continued whirring in all four directions, their attacks futile against Akira's earth barrier. "I just thought of it recently and wanted to test my hypothesis. If we master that technique, we'll be unstoppable."

"And what would you call that jutsu, Hime?"

"Ah...hadn't thought of a name yet."

"It'll be one of those nameless jutsus of yours again."

"Hmm...anyway, if Kiba did manage to escape that-which I highly doubt- I'd fry him up the moment he thought he had won." Akira smirked. "That's why I kept you beside me, Akai."

The crimson wolf growled in excitement, the fur on his back standing on ends. "It's been a while, Hime-chan. Though I honestly believe that fire is your strongest suit."

"Thank you, Akai."

Just then, Akira and the pack heard the Gatsuga stop. The wolves and Akira exchaged a look of concern before she called out to the shinobi.

"Kiba!"

There was no response. Akira tensed and so did Akai beside her. They knew well enough that the Inuzuka could be feigning defeat. Yuudai, Kishi, Sachiko and Kuroi stepped back from the walls and formed a defensive circle around Akira. The kunoichi meanwhile coursed chakra on the earth. She sensed small movements from within her doton walls. This meant Kiba and Akamaru had ceased their attacks on her barrier. Tentatively she asked Yuudai to bring down one wall. When one earthen wall crashed to the ground, Akira lowered her guard.

"Hey, princess," Kiba said, leaning against Akamaru. He was sweaty, grimy and his hair stuck to the sides of his face. He looked exhausted as he took in deep breaths. "That...that was intense!" He shook his head, wolfish grin gracing his face. "Didn't know you take training way too seriously." Beside him, Akamaru barked weakly followed by a soft whimper.

Akira bit her lower lip, feeling sorry that she had been quite hard on Akamaru and Kiba. She dispelled the jutsu and asked her wolves to stand down. Then she approached the brunette.

"Sorry," she muttered. Kiba slumped on the ground, wincing and Akamaru sat beside his master. Sachiko trotted beside the hound and barked, as if asking "are you okay?" The rest of the Ookami resumed their original forms and awaited further orders.

Akira knelt in front of Kiba and gave him a look-over. Aside from looking battered, he seemed fine except for a few bruises here and there and a busted lip. She took a handkerchief from her pouch and handed it to him.

"Here. You're bleeding," she said.

Kiba touched his lip and winced. "Ow!" He took the handkerchief from Akira. "Thanks. Ahh...I feel sore all over. You packed some chakra over there," he remarked. "You alright, Akamaru?" he turned to the ninken, patting the dog's head gruffly. Akamaru barked and Kiba grinned. "Good for you, boy."

Akira ruffled Akamaru's fur. "I'm sorry Akamaru." The dog whimpered amicably and Akira laughed. She glanced at Kishi. "Yeah. guess it was overkill..."

"Damn right it was," Kiba remarked, pressing the handkerchief on his lip. "Hey, is it still bleeding?"

Akira peered. "Yeah."

"Damn...that would mean no kissing for a few days." Then he turned to the redhead, smirking. "Though I won't mind if it came from you."

At this Akira punched him on the head, suddenly forgetting that she had just made him use up his chakra. Kiba yelped, ranting that while the kunoichi was beautiful, she was deadly and what's wrong with just a kiss anyway?

Akira shook her head, snarling at the brunette's endless attempts to ask her on a "date. A proper one this time, not the fence-making activity you made me do," as he always says. She found it funny albeit irritating at how the Inuzuka could flirt with her. She had always known that he is a little cocky-that attitude of his always irks Naruto to no end-but Akira didn't know he was interested enough in her that he'd always show up and ask her to go out, in spite of her constant refusal. Besides, she doesn't consider herself "beautiful" as he always calls her.

This particular spar was one of those days when Kiba would suddenly show up and ask her out. As usual Akira refused but Kiba was persistent. Seeing as she hadn't trained with someone else (except Hanabi) for quite a while, she challenged him, saying that if he won then they'll go out on a date. If he lose, he goes home and does not bother her for a week. Kiba agreed and the result was obvious.

"Give it up, dog-boy," Akira said, standing up and dusting off her skirt. "I'm not going on a date with you."

Kiba stood up, still wincing. "Why?" He asked, nursing a bruised lip.

"I don't trust you," Akira said simply.

Kiba heaved a sigh. "I didn't know you had trust issues. I get it that it's part of being shinobi."

Akira shrugged. "Partly. But there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Kiba looked at her and remained silent. Lately, he had been the kind of distraction that Akira welcomed. Although Kiba's constant teasing was sometimes irksome, Akira realized it kept her thoughts away from _him _and the Kageboshi. Not to mention, he did her favors from time to time, like renovating the fence or helping her fix the roof. But still, Akira did not trust him. She hadn't figured out his motives and on the occassions that she had asked him outright, all Kiba would do was grin and say "'cause I like you, princess."

"Well then I guess it'll be a week before I get to see you again," Kiba said. "That sucks a lot."

Akira smiled. "Ah, peace at last."

Kiba feigned a sad expression. "Oh well it seems you can't wait to get rid of me and Akamaru so we'll be going. Come on, boy!" He whistled and the ninken trotted obediently.

Akira grinned at Akamaru who paused to lick her amicably on the cheek. Akira chuckled and ruffled his head. "Hai, Akamaru. I enjoyed training too."

"Bye Akamaru!" Sachiko quipped cheerfully, her tail wagging. "See ya!"

Akamaru barked goodbye and so did Akira's wolves. When they had gone, Akira heaved a deep breath. "That was pretty intense," Akira said, smiling ruefully.

Kishi barked. "Told ya it was overkill, Hime."

"Yeah well our princess tends to be showy from time to time," Yuudai said, eyes mischievous. The other Ookami laughed and barked in agreement.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. But I needed to test my new jutsu some time. I guess it worked out all right." She and the wolves started to walk back towards the house.

"Hime?"

Akira looked at the only female of her pack. "Yes, Sachiko?"

"You've been dreaming again," the white wolf said. "The past two nights."

The kunoichi sighed. While it is of relief to her that the Kageboshi only manifests itself in her dreams, it remains to be a dark force that she can't escape from. And what makes it more complicated is that nobody can give her answers.

Sleeping became a burden, not only because of the threat of the Kageboshi escaping, or the lucid dreams that bring her questions, but also _his_ persistent presence. No matter how hard she tries to avoid it, he had been a part of her psyche that she couldn't escape from.

It doesn't help that she teaches Hanabi, because every time she sees the young girl, it's as if he's also staring back at her. And at night, those lilac eyes visit her in her dreams-silent and comforting.

And it confuses her because it had become her solace. When he appears in her dreams she feels safe, as if the Kageboshi can't reach her and she wants to stay in that dream forever. But then she'd wake up and she'd realize that it was just that, a dream, and Akira doesn't know if sleeping was indeed more torture than reality.

"Umm...Hime?"

Akira's thoughts were broken by Sachiko's voice. "Yeah?"

Sachiko looked uncertain and the wolves shared a glance before she spoke, "You dreamt of Neji-san. Again."

There was no denying it now. Akira saw her pack looking at her expectantly, waiting for her reply. She sighed. "Yeah..."

"You were saying his name," Kuroi said. "Repeatedly."

Akira's shoulders drooped, as if suddenly tired. "Was I? I don't know anymore. Is there anything else I mumble about in my sleep?"

"Nothing much," Yuudai answered this time. "Just names. Sometimes you call out Inoue-sama. Sometimes Naruto or us. Sometimes..."

"Sometimes the Neji kid."

Akira looked at Kishi who spoke, then to the rest of her wolves. She stopped walking and leaned against a tree. "I dream of him," she said, voice dropping to a whisper. "I don't know why but it happens. I see him and I forget the Kageboshi. It's been happening a lot lately."

The small group was silent as Akira mused over that fact. Sachiko brushed her head on Akira's arm and whimpered reassuringly. Akira smiled and ruffled her fur.

"I wonder what it means when you dream of someone," Akai mused, brown eyes boring into Akira's greens.

The kunoichi shrugged. "I wish I knew..."

* * *

"Akira? Hey Akira!"

Akira turned, eyes scanning the crowd. The voice sounded female and as far as she knew, she had few female acquaintances, save for Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama.

"Over here!" it said again.

Brows furrowed Akira searched wider until her eyes rested on a group of girls nestled inside a barbecue restaurant. A tall blonde girl was waving at her along with a brunette with her hair in twin buns.

"Tenten?" Akira muttered.

"Hey Akira! Come on!" Tenten called out.

The redhead looked around, ascertaining if she was truly the one they were calling over. After making sure that it was indeed her they were pointing at, Akira bit her lip in uncertainty. Her first thought was to run. She doesn't like crowded places and if it was only Tenten, she might've given it another thought. But along with Tenten there were others too: the tall, blonde "flower girl", the pinkette named Sakura (really, what else could her name be with that hair?) and a girl who Akira was sure was the Hyuuga heiress. Groups are not her thing and Akira was already formulating an escape plan in her mind when she saw Tenten approaching her.

It was too late to bolt, the brunette was already a few paces away and besides, it would be rude since she had already seen them.

"Hi Akira!" Tenten greeted, smiling warmly. "It's been a while."

"Y-yeah...i-it is," Akira stammered, feeling out of sorts. She couldn't bring herself to be brash with Tenten.

"Are you doing something?" the brunette asked.

"Umm...nothing much. Just umm-"

"Great! Then you can join us for barbecue!"

Akira blinked rapidly. "Eh-what?"

Tenten chuckled. "The girls and I are sharing barbecue tonight. Join us! It'll be fun!"

Akira glanced at the table where the rest of Tenten's friends sat and shook her head. "Oh I don't want to intrude. Besides I've already eaten." That last one was a lie though. Akira was actually strolling around looking for a cheap place to eat dinner.

"You can just eat again," Tenten said, grinning. "Come on, Akira. It's a good way to let out all that stress from missions. Besides, it's just us girls and it'll be okay. The Yakiniku's got this eat-all-you-can promo. Come on, please?"

Akira felt like she was trapped in a corner. There's just no way she could be rude to Tenten, _'I mean, this is Tenten, the only girl who's nice to me.' _On one hand though, she's not used to mingling with people and she was sure it'll be an awkward affair for her.

Tenten clutched her arm and looked at her with those big brown eyes of hers, "Please Akira...please?"

Sighing, Akira bowed her head. "O-okay..."

"Yay! Come on, I'll introduce you to the others."

As Tenten dragged Akira back to the table, the redhead could only bite her lip in defeat. _''What the hell are you doing, Satsuna?" _she asked herself.

They were ushered inside the restaurant by a young waitress. Akira's eyes widened at the crowd. It was a Friday night and the Yakiniku was filled with families, some shinobi enjoying the night and a couple of civilians who, like Akira and the group, were dining with friends.

"Tenten!" A tall blonde greeted Tenten. The blonde's blue eyes landed on Akira who was silent as a rock behind Tenten. "Hi Akira!"

Akira frowned briefly, wondering how the blonde knew of her name. Before she could ask though, the blonde had already replied, "I asked Tenten here. We've met before, remember? In the flower shop."

Akira nodded slowly, remembering the circumstance. "Oh, flower girl," she muttered.

The blonde giggled. "Flower girl sounds cute. But Ino's my name. Yamanaka Ino." She extended a hand which Akira took in a limp handshake.

"Scoot over, will ya?" Tenten said to Ino. "Make space for us."

Akira and Tenten settled down around the table where thin slices of beef and pork with some vegetables were sitting on a grill. Tenten grinned and wrapped an arm around Akira's comfortably as she introduced her to the group.

"So, I brought along a plus one," Tenten said smiling. "Akira, this is Ino." The blonde in front of Tenten smiled. Tenten gestured to the indigo-haired girl to Akira's immediate right. "And this is Hyuuga Hinata."

Akira turned to the girl beside her. Hyuuga Hinata has long indigo-colored hair that hung up to her waist, pale skin and delicate Hyuuga features. She blushed and offered a small smile. "Hi," she said timidly. "N-n-nice to meet you, A-akira-san." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

The redhead nodded curtly. "Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Satsuna Akira." At this, Hinata blushed and Akira was reminded of a crescent moon hiding behind the clouds.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura," the pinkette said from across Akira. Akira forced a smile and nodded as polite as she could. Sakura returned her awkward smile and resumed turning over the beef strips on the grill. Aside from pink hair, Sakura had bright green eyes-a weird combination, Akira thought, but charming in her own way.

"Now that introductions are over, is the food ready yet?" Tenten said, looking over at the grill. "I'm getting hungry."

"Just a few more minutes, Tenten," Sakura replied.

"Meanwhile, why don't we talk about our latest missions?" Ino said, passing along small bowls. "You go first, Ten."

"Oh, well it was nothing fancy. Just us escorting a VIP," replied Tenten.

"That sort of assignment's always given to rookies," Ino remarked.

"Yeah. But I had to stand in for a jounin-sensei who was assigned somewhere else. I took care of his genin group temporarily."

"Ohh...must be boring."

"It was! Nothing out of the ordinary happened. At least the businessman was generous enough with his tip."

"That's good enough consolation. You, Sakura?"

The pinkette looked thoughtful for a while as she turned a slab of steak on the grill. Akira's mouth started to water at the sight of their meal.

"Hmm...I haven't been on missions for a while," Sakura replied. "Hokage-sama always makes me handle the difficult case in the hospital. Training, she says."

By now, it is common knowledge that Sakura was being slated as Tsunade's number one apprentice. Akira glanced at the said kunoichi and thought, '_She seems capable._' As someone who trained under Tsunade even for just a short time, Akira knew it takes more than natural aptitude to reach the Sannin's expectations. And by the looks of it, the pinkette seemed able to withstand Tsunade-sama's rigorous training.

"G-good luck on your training, S-sakura-san," Hinata remarked timidly. Sakura returned the heiress' smile.

Tenten began scooping out rice on their bowls. "Ahh...medical ninjutsu...I used to dream of becoming like Tsunade-sama but I guess my career path has changed." She turned to Hinata. "Hinata, please pass your bowl so I can scoop some rice into it. Anyway, what have you been up to? Neji tells me you've been on a mission two days ago?"

"H-hai," Hinata replied, blushing slightly. "We were t-t-asked to track an illegal shipment of p-pirated goods. I-It went well."

"Glad to hear it," Ino said. Their small chit-chat was briefly interrupted when Sakura announced that the meat is ready and their additional order of drinks were served. They temporarily succumbed to a comfortable silence as each kunoichi indulged in the savory barbecue and steamed vegetables.

"Don't be shy Akira," Tenten said as she dumped another strip of pork on the redhead's bowl. "There's more than enough for everybody. Besides, Ino's on a diet since forever so you and I can have her share."

Akira was about to retort but Ino beat her to it. "Oi, what are you saying there, Tenten?" Ino said, blue eyes teasing. "For your information, today is my cheat day so I'll eat whatever I want!"

Sakura nudged Ino with her elbow. "You've been on your 'cheat days' for a week now! Your name really does suit you, Ino-pig!"

At this Ino glared at Sakura and pointed at the pinkette's big forehead. "Oh, well then. You'd look great as a wallpaper, Sakura, since your forehead's big enough to compete with the Hokage monument! Forehead!"

"Can it, pig!"

"Boobless!"

"Why you-"

As the two kunoichi glared and called each other names, Tenten just gave Akira a rueful smile after seeing the redhead watch Ino and Sakura. She had an expression on that said, 'freaky'. Tenten chuckled.

"Just ignore them," she told the redhead. "At the end of the day, they're still best friends even if they scream at each other like banshees."

"Are they always like this?" Akira asked, bug-eyed as she watched Ino spew more insults at Sakura who was turning redder by the minute.

Hinata laughed softly beside her. "Y-yes but we're used to it. They can be i-intimidating but just like Tenten said, t-they are best friends."

Akira glanced at Hinata and was momentarily struck by how much she resembles her cousin. If Hanabi had an uncanny resemblance to Neji, then Hinata might as well be the said shinobi's female twin. Save for Neji's harsher and colder lines, Hinata's face has a rounder, softer and more feminine edge to it. And Akira got that suffocating feeling just by looking at that pale eyes, as if it was Neji she was looking at. She quickly averted her stare.

By now, Ino and Sakura had somewhat calmed down, thanks to Tenten's threat of spilling their intimate secrets in public if they didn't. She also reminded them that they have a new person in their company, to which Akira felt all the more awkward since she's been feeling out of place the moment she sat with them. Not that they're a bad group-in fact, the girls are accomodating, especially Tenten, making sure she gets on with their conversation and she's not left out. Ino kept the atmosphere lively and Akira found her rants on male shinobi actually funny. It's just that Akira is the most socialy impaired kunoichi there is, and had very little interaction with people that she's as clueless as a bug when it comes to social antics. She'd rather observe and listen to the other girls. She figured Hinata was the shy one of the group as evidenced by her frequent blushing and timid comments. Both Ino and Sakura are loud, with the blonde being quite bossy yet lively. Sakura, Akira observed, tries to keep an air of calm and acts demure but instantly loses it with her big gestures. Tenten is just as loud as the other two yet more inclined to talk about "manly" things such as weapons, mission rankings and shinobi politics. Meanwhile, Akira is this silent spectator who is absolutely clueless on what to do during a girls' night out. Like small talk.

Or how to deal with that awkward air between her and Sakura-which she really can't quite understand. It's the first time they've met as far as Akira can remember and although the other girl seemed nice enough, Akira have been catching her glancing every time and it makes the redhead feel awkward and more jittery. Settling into her bowl, Akira decided to just ignore the whole affair and pretend to be invisible.

_'Just think of this as a favor for Tenten,'_ she told herself.

"Is your hair natural?"

Akira thought she was imagining the question until she looked up and saw Ino's deep blue eyes staring at her with unabashed interest. Beside her, Hinata began twiddling her fingers and looking down. Tenten let out a groan and Sakura shook her head.

Akira frowned. "I'm sorry-what?"

"I was just wondering if-"

"Ino..." Tenten said rather wearily. If there was an inside joke between the ladies, Akira wasn't sure if she'd want to be let on. It's the first time someone showed an interest in her, let alone her hair and she couldn't figure out if the blonde was merely teasing or truly interested.

"Whaaaat?" Ino said, eyes sparkling. She shifted her attention back to Akira. "Don't mind them, Akira-chan. Please tell me, is your hair natural?"

Akira shrugged. "Yeah it is. Why?" _'What's this shit she's harping on?_' she couldn't help but think.

Ino then leaned forward and touched Akira's side fringe. Akira had half a mind to swat the blonde's hand away but thankfully, she regained enough composure to remember her manners and she just sat still, eyeing Ino with suspicion mixed with amusement.

"What the fu-I mean, what's going on?" she asked again, looking at the others for an explanation. Surprisingly, none of the other girls found Ino's behavior weird.

"Oh don't mind Ino," Sakura replied. "She asked me the same thing when we first met."

"She's been hounding me for days," Tenten then said. Turning to the blonded, she said, "Satisfied now?"

Ino was grinning. "Yes." She turned her attention back to Akira who was looking like she desperately wanted to bolt. Smiling apologetically, Ino said, "I know this will sound stalker-ish, but I've always wanted to know you since we met at the shop. I wish my hair's as vibrant as yours." She touched a few strands of her blonde locks. "Unlike mine...plain and boring."

Akira bit her lip, unsure how to respond. _'I mean, flower girl's interested in my hair? That does sound freaky. But at the same time...I guess I wanted to know her too.' _

"Oh. Ummm..." Akira sighed not knowing how to reply. It's not everyday that someone compliments her. "Thank you. I haven't thanked you properly for the flowers. And uh..." she paused and mustered a small smile towards Ino. "I think you're pretty..."

Ino blushed at the redhead's remark. While she's used to compliments on her physical appearance, for it to come from the jinchuriki-and not just some jinchuriki if the rumors she heard were true-well, who knew the girl was actually nice? _'I mean, they said she's no stranger to brawls and that huge fire she and her demon caused was truly a disaster...not to mention she has a habit of cussing and rough language but...Tenten said she's okay and I guess...she is.'_

"I-I agree with Akira-san," Hinata said, smiling. "I believe y-you look beautiful, Ino. And Sakura too. A-and Tenten. A-and o-of course," she smiled kindly at Akira. "you too, Akira-san."

The group all blushed slightly at being complimented. Akira felt awkward at the sudden "emotional" turn of things- she didn't know that girl's gatherings become like this. However, a strange warm feeling filled her, as if a small fire was slowly burning in her heart.

Tenten cleared her throat and raised her cup. "Let's drink to that," she said. "Here's to being beautiful and strong kunoichi!"

Ino's bright blue eyes met Akira's dark greens and with a small smile they both lifted their cups, along with Sakura and Hinata.

"Cheers!"

Strangely enough, Akira felt comfortable at this new company. Smirking to herself, she thought, _'They're not bad. I guess...I could give them a chance.'_

* * *

The next day, Akira woke up early, feeling quite refreshed and nightmare-free. She had left the Yakiniku earlier than the rest of the girls last night, with the excuse of having class early in the morning. After she bid them goodbye, she had retired to her house and slept almost instantly.

She finished her usual morning routine. Outside the house, Yuudai was already waiting for her. Whistling, she called him and together they walked towards the Academy.

They reached the Academy in time. As Yuudai stepped out into the forest to hunt and explore, Akira held class. This day was devoted to ninjutsu and Akira was explaining the dynamics of chakra manipulation when a messenger bird landed on the room's windowsill and tapped its beak three times against the glass.

Akira paused in mid-sentence and looked at the bird. She counted the number of times it tapped on the glass: one-two-three-one-one-two. Understanding the code, she whistled a low three-note tune and the bird left.

The class remained in tense silence as they watched their sensei pause momentarily. Akira was thoughtful for a while, her eyes closed.

"S-Sensei?"

Akira turned at the small voice. It was one of her students, Sora, a small boy with round glasses. His lips quivered. "I-is everything o-okay?"

Akira sighed. "Yeah. Something just came up." She opened her notebook and wrote on the board. "Turn to page 45 of your books. We'll discuss the components of chakra."

Sounds of murmuring and pages of books being turned echoed in the spacious room. Meanwhile, Akira wrote on the blackboard but her mind was somewhere else.

'_What could it be now?'_ she thought. _'I'm really not in the mood to go out today.'_

Ignoring the summons, she went on with her class, explaining the dynamics of chakra moulding. "Chakra is the combination of spiritual and physical energy. Without one, you won't be able to mould chakra. That is why, while being physically strong is important, mental strength must also be honed. Once moulded, chakra flows through our tenketsu, or chakra pathways, very much like our circulatory system."

From the corner of her eye, Akira saw Hanabi smile confidently. They had already tackled more advance lessons on chakra during their training sessions. Akira continued.

"Through various methods, chakra can be manipulated into nature and shape transformations. Basically, there are five nature transformations: earth, fire, wind, water, lightning. There are still others but that lesson will be taken up when you are finally genins and are with your jounin-sensei. These five nature transformations are the foundations of ninjutsu. Shape transformations, genjutsu and medical ninjutsu stem from another kind of chakra manipulation: the Yin and Yang."

At this, Akira took out two stones from her pocket. One was colored white, the other black. She held them out in her hand for the children to see.

"These are called chakra stones. Yin-"

Her sentence was interrupted by another messenger bird tapping on the window. Akira snarled under her breath, tempted to burn the bird to smithereens.

"Maybe it wants something from you, sensei," Ryoma said.

"Tch. Well it can tap all it wants," Akira said, trying to ignore the continuous _tap tap tap_ of the bird's beak. "Back to our lesson-"

Tap tap tap!

Growling, Akira took out a kunai. The children all gasped as Akira aimed for the stupid bird. However, before she could flick her wrist, the door slid open.

"Akira!

The said instructor turned and saw Iruka frowning at her, arms in akimbo. Akira frowned back.

"The Hokage is summoning you to her office," Iruka said in a stern voice. "That was the second messenger pigeon sent."

"So I noticed," Akira replied. "But as you can see I am in a middle of a lesson and do not wish to be disturbed."

Iruka did not answer but Akira clearly saw his disapproval. She sighed. "Well it's not the first time I ditched a summons."

"Just go. The others are already inside." Iruka stepped in and placed his books on the teacher's table. "I'll take over."

Akira sighed in defeat. Hard-headed as she is, when it comes to Iruka-sensei and Naruto, she tends to be a little bit agreeable. Iruka handed her the book and smiled good-naturedly.

"That's my girl," he said fondly in a quiet voice. "I heard it will be a top-ranked mission. Good luck."

Akira smiled. "Thank you sensei."

Iruka clapped Akira's back lightly before turning to the class. "Ohayou minna! I will be filling in for your Akira-sensei for a while. Be good, okay?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!"

Winking, Iruka said, "Now, wave good bye to your sensei."

Akira rolled her eyes. Trust Iruka-sensei to spew out sentimental things like that. She knew well enough that her students are too terrified of her to even bid her good bye. To her utter surprise, the children waved-although a little nervously-and in unison said,

"Good bye Akira-sensei! Good luck!"

The kunoichi paused at the doorway, uncertain. She mustered a small smirk. "Thank you."

* * *

On her way to the Hokage's office, Akira met Sakura, who was also on her way to see Tsunade-sama. The two kunoichi exchanged hello's and walked silently.

"Off to see Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked, not quite meeting Akira's eyes.

"Yeah," Akira replied curtly.

An awkward silence ensued afterwards. Akira could feel the pinkette glance at her from time to time and the redhead could tell Sakura was uncomfortable with her. To be honest, Akira felt the same way. Not that she disliked Sakura, but Akira knew the pinkette had heard all those things about her and probably believed it. She had all the reason, for those things are truths anyway.

They reached the Hokage's office and Akira settled on the small bench to wait for her turn to be granted audience. If Iruka-sensei was correct, she'll be assigned to a mission and Akira wondered what kind of shitty mission it'll be this time.

Sakura smiled briefly at Akira. "I'll see if umm...you can go in." She knocked on the door and when Tsunade told her to come in, Sakura peeked in and entered.

Seconds later, the pinkette emerged and ushered Akira in. "Come on," she said. "They're all in."

They. So that means she'll be in a team. Akira frowned as she stood up and entered the Hokage's office. The other shinobi in the room turned to look at her.

"Finally!" Tsunade's voice boomed. The blonde Hokage sighed in exasperation. "We can start the mission briefing. Akira, does it really take two messenger pigeons and Iruka for you to drag your ass in here?"

Akira remained silent and just stuffed her hands in her pocket. Tsunade shook her head. "Sakura, thank you. Head over to the hospital now and report to Shizune."

"Hai, Shishou!"

When Sakura had left, Tsunade motioned to Akira. "You, step up. I don't have all day."

Akira studied her "teammates". Her frown lessened at the sight of the orange jacket and bright blonde hair. She returned the shinobi's enthusiastic grin.

"Alright! Akira-chan's with us! I am so ready!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fist in to the air.

Akira grinned. "Oh look at that, a mission with the village's knucklehead." She stepped beside Naruto. "Long time no see, baka!"

"Akira-chan! I've got a lot to tell ya! Let's have ramen-"

"Naruto, can we get on with the mission briefing first?" A deep baritone interrupted Naruto's enthusiastic rant.

It was only then that Akira noticed the man beside her. She turned and their eyes met. "Neji..."she muttered.

The said shinobi only bowed curtly in return and turned his attention back to the Hokage. Akira then noted another shinobi with them: Hatake Kakashi. She bowed respectfully at the jounin as a greeting, which Kakashi returned with a slight bow.

"Now that you're all here, let me begin your mission assignment," Tsunade started. She took out a scroll. It was a mission request but unlike others, it was of high quality paper and bears an intricate red stamp with the character for Fire.

"Your mission will be to escort a young actress named Fujiwara Keiko. She's better known as Sayuri-hime from the movie franchise, Warriors of Heaven. Right now, she's filming the seventh movie and is-"

"Wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why are we being sent on a C-class mission? Why can't we be killing off Akatsuki and continue searching for Sasuke? C-class are for genins, dattebayo!"

"Technically Naruto," said Kakashi, "you're still a genin." At this, Akira smirked at her friend. Neji and Kakashi are jounins, she's a chuunin and Naruto, who was away when the Chuunin Exams were held, is still a genin. Which made her wonder. Just what kind of mission is this that it required top-notch shinobi like Kakashi and Neji? And why is she included in this team? She's not even familiar with the said actress, not having watched any of her films or even seen what she looks like. Fujiwara Keiko's name is often the content of magazines and shows but Akira who sort of lived an isolated life is clueless.

Naruto was undeterred. "Fine, fine! But it's still a low-ranked mission, Tsunade-Baa-chan!"

"Escorting prominent personalities aren't low-ranked missions," Neji replied this time. "They are ranked A or B, depending on the difficulty."

"Neji's right," said Tsunade, interrupting Naruto yet again. "This mission is actually ranked A, not just because Fujiwara Keiko is a famous actress who could be targeted by a lot of bounty hunters and the likes." She once again glanced at the mission scroll on the desk. "The main reason is because the client for this mission..." Tsunade's brown eyes were dark. "...is the Daimyo of the Fire Country."

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers. "The-the...daimyo?!"

"Hai, that is correct," Tsunade said. "He sent this mission request two days ago and specifically requested that I send the best shinobi team fit for this task. And since this is no ordinary client, I hand-picked the best individuals for the mission." Her eyes lingered at the Satsuna. "I hope you don't disappoint."

Akira frowned. "Why me? There are others-"

"And what is so important with this Fujiwara girl anyway?" Naruto interrupted. "What has she got to do with the daimyo?"

Akira glared at the blonde shinobi who cut her off, but she agreed with him. Naruto has a point, why would the daimyo ask them to escort the actress? And why must an 'elite' team be afforded to escort just one girl?

"Maybe we'll know if we let the Hokage finish, ne Naruto?" Kakashi said, pulling Naruto by the collar while the blonde was leaning forwards the Hokage, still spewing rants. Neji meanwhile touched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed as if thinking _'Why do I get to be stuck with this idiot?'_

Naruto somewhat silenced when Akira elbowed him roughly at the sides. Tsunade continued.

"This is not an ordinary mission because your target is not just anyone. Fujiwara Keiko is more than an actress." Tsunade paused. "She is the Daimyo's mistress."

There was a collective reaction of surprise among the four shinobi. Both Naruto and Akira exchanged gasps while Neji's eyes widened before resuming into a frown while Kakashi remained quiet as usual. The two jinchuriki was about to exclaim but Kakashi held them back by raising his hand for silence.

"The daimyo's mistress?" he repeated.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes. Even I was surprised at the information. According to my resources, Keiko is one of the daimyo's mistresses-his favorite in fact. She is the one the daimyo trusts even more than his wife. That alone makes her a very important person. Because of the daimyo's preferrential option for her, it is said that she has critical information that concerns all the political and internal interests of the daimyo. She also has great influence over him and it is said that the daimyo even takes her advice more seriously than he does to his council on some matters. She is the most favored of all people within the daimyo's intimate circle."

"So what if she's his favorite?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head. "I don't understand any of this, -ttebayo!"

Akira could not resist not hitting Naruto for the second time. "Weren't you listening? She's an important person, almost like the daimyo himself."

"Correct," Tsunade said. "Fujiwara Keiko's status as an actress has nothing on her status as the daimyo's mistress. My sources tell me she's even more powerful than the daimyo's chief of council, and the skirmish that happened last year between our troops and Iwa was from her suggestion. And if you remembered correctly," Tsunade paused to glance at Kakashi. "It turned out to be in our favor."

Kakashi nodded. Akira, meanwhile was silent as she reflected on these information. She's oblivious to the skirmish Tsunade was saying, but from all she heard just now, it would seem that this Fujiwara Keiko was an influential figure, someone very close to the Daimyo. And if she has this much of power over him, then it indeed warrants an 'elite' team to escort her, even if it was just as close as a few kilometers. But still, that didn't answer her question: _'why me?'_

"Now, Keiko-san is currently filming a movie in this small rural town," Tsunade pointed to a map. "You are to meet her there then bring her to this village. This is your rendezvous point with the daimyo's own guards. From there you will escort them to the onsen the daimyo chose. You are not to leave Keiko's side until she is with the daimyo, understood?"

"Hai!" the four shinobi chorused.

Tsunade clasped her hands together under her chin. "Fujiwara-san is a vessel to critical information about the Fire Country, including our village. If she gets captured by nins from enemy villages, we might as well just hand over our intelligence units. Do you all understand what I'm saying?"

Naruto, Kakashi, Akira and Neji all nodded in affirmation. Akira raised her hand, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

"Yes, Akira?" Tsunade asked.

"I understand all this shit and stuff," she started, ignoring Tsunade's and Neji's raised eyebrows at her choice of words. "And I know you had to gather skilled shinobi for this mission. But why me?"

The Hokage smirked. "Why not?"

"Funny," Akira said, frowning.

Tsunade sighed. "You have proven yourself very capable, as evidenced by your Nadeshiko stint and your overall mission scores. Besides, you're the top candidate for this sort of mission." The Hokage sifted through the small mountain of papers on her desk while Akira and the rest waited. "By the way, is everyone familiar with Fujiwara Keiko's movies?"

At this Akira and Neji shook their heads no, while Naruto and Kakashi nodded yes. Akira shot a look that said "really?!" towards Naruto, while Naruto returned it with a "seriously, you don't?" look.

"I figured you are right on choosing Akira here, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi remarked as he glanced at the younger kunoichi. "I realized the importance of having her on this team."

Tsunade smiled as she showed them a picture. "This is Fujiwara Keiko."

Akira's eyes widened. The picture was of a woman around mid to late twenties with ginger-red hair, alabaster skin, small nose and pink, smiling lips. She had on a crown encrusted with jewels and garbed in a traditional furisode kimono. The picture was obviously shot as a promotional cover for the actress' movie. The realization hit Akira.

"Ne, Akira-chan, save for the eyes, she could be you," Naruto remarked, leaning in a little at the photo on Tsunade's hand then to Akira's face. "Oh and her hair's a little more like orange..."

"Indeed. The resemblance is remarkable."

Akira glanced at Neji. It was the first time he spoke and Akira had almost forgotten he was beside her. Their eyes met and she saw his lips curl slightly in an amused smirk.

"Well aside from physical appearance, a tracker is essential in any escort and retrieval mission," Tsunade said, looking at Akira. "In case you get separated from each other, a shinobi with tracking abilities would be useful. Aside from that, a medic is needed in every cell and before you protest to that Akira, I know you are more than capable to handle medic nin responsibilities. Not to mention, your target is a woman, she'll be more comfortable with a girl around. So, this mission is granted to you, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Satsuna Akira and Hyuuga Neji. Do you accept?"

"Hai!"

"As if I have a choice."

"This'll be fun, dattebayo!"

Tsunade shook her head lightly at the difference in their responses. "Okay then. Kakashi I assign you as squad leader. Get ready to leave in one hour."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

As the four shinobi left her office, Tsunade leaned back on her chair, sighing. She knew Kakashi would be more than able to succeed in this mission. His leadership skills and exceptional abilities would see to that. Neji also being a jounin would be of great support to the team, his Byakuugan as their asset in locating hidden enemies waiting to ambush. Not to mention, if ever Kakashi get incapacitated, a capable second will be available to take his place. Naruto's determination and inner strength is also a winning streak for the team, although the chances of running into Akatsuki is very high. Latest intelligence reports from ANBU scouts reveal that the Akatsuki is in motion again, their latest act just at Tani no kuni. Lastly, the only female of the group, Akira, in spite of her temperament was all Tsunade needed: a tracker, flexible range fighter, and knowledgeable on basic medical ninjutsu. Her physical attributes are a bonus.

Putting Akira on the team however was a gamble which she has been warned by both Shizune and the Elders of Konoha.

_"Two jinchuriki in one critical mission is suicide, Tsunade!"_

_"Tsunade-sama, this is dangerous. Please send someone else. Even with Kakashi-san around-"_

_"Tsunade, have you lost your mind? The kyuubi jinchuriki, I have accepted to let out of the village. But the Satsuna...we know next to nothing about the beast she is host to!"_

Tsunade's eyes darkened in determination. In retrospect, she knew that the Elders may be right. But what kind of Hokage would she be to stifle her shinobi in the village?

"I believe in my shinobi. More importantly, I believe in those two. They may carry heavy weights on their shoulders-heavier than what they could bear. But I believe in them. And you should too, because they are our nakama!"

* * *

Neji was the first to arrive at the gates. Seeing that he still has a few minutes to spare, he decided to spend the time meditating. He settled under the shade of a tree and began.

Minutes later he felt the presence of someone approaching. He opened his eyes and saw Akira walking towards him, accompanied by her wolf, Yuudai. The kunoichi stopped a few distance from Neji.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked, looking around.

Neji stood up and shrugged, unable to suppress the frown on his face. He didn't know why but he was mildly irritated that the kunoichi was looking for that loud baka. Akira raised an eyebrow at his sudden change in demeanor but Neji pretended to dust off his garments and avoided her stare. The redhead merely shrugged.

"He said he'll meet us after 30 minutes," she said to Yuudai.

"Maybe his sensei's habits have rubbed off on him," the wolf replied.

Akira groaned in realization. "Damn you're right, Yuudai! This is Hatake Kakashi we're talking about! Shit." She grumbled under her breath. "He's never on time, that guy..."

Neji watched as Akira continued to grumble about punctuality and he smirked in amusement. He almost forgot that the kunoichi hated tardiness above all else. He wondered why.

"You're never late."

Akira turned towards Neji who was leaning against the tree. "Of course I am!" she snapped at him.

"Is that why you don't like people to be late?"

The kunoichi crossed her arms. "No. I don't like tardiness because being punctual means you respect the other person's time and effort. It's honoring a promise."

Neji's lips curled into a smirk. "Hn."

"What?"

"Nothing. It just sounds strange coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Neji stepped away from the tree and approached Akira. "You don't strike me as someone who believes in values."

Akira frowned in protest. "Yeah, well contrary to popular belief, even damned people like me can still believe in something."

"And what else do you believe in?"

Akira jutted her chin in defiance. "I believe in personal space," she said levelly. Eyeing Neji from head to foot, a smirk crept to her lips. "And you're well into mine, Hyuuga."

Neji was not intimidated by Akira's hard stare. "As you are into mine, Satsuna," he replied, voice lowering. He watched as realization dawned on her and her cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink at their proximity. Glaring at him, the young woman turned and stepped back, distancing herself a few paces from him. He watched her bow her head and shake it slightly, as if clearing her thoughts.

"I don't really mind, Akira."

She glanced back at him, and in that split second their eyes met, hers softened like moss under a riverbed, all embarrassment gone. "I don't either."

Just then a loud yell echoed from beyond the village gates. "Akira-chan! Neji!" followed by an orange-clad shinobi bounding towards them, followed by the silver-haired jounin. Naruto's and Kakashi's presence snapped the two shinobi back to the present.

"Ne, sorry I was late, I ran into a black cat and had to take detour..."

"Akira-chan! Please don't kill me for being late, I got hungry and had to wait for old-man Teuchi to cook my ramen. -ttebayo!"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**Sorry for this late update. I am currently being slated for a promotion in the martial arts group that I am a member of so I am a little busy. Anyway next chapter will be better and will speed up a bit (I hope!) Thank you for the reading!**

**~Akira**


	21. Shittobukaidesu

**21**

Neji strained to keep his focus on their direction. Leaping from the branch he was on, he landed next to where the squad leader, Kakashi, was. The said jounin raised his right hand to signal stop. Behind them, the two remaining members of the team ceased.

"Why are we stopping?" Naruto asked. "It's still early, the sun's still up, -ttebayo."

"It won't be for long, Naruto," Kakashi replied. Glancing at the blonde, he appraised the other members of his team.

"Neji, how's our location?" the silver-haired jounin asked.

Neji zoomed in to his surroundings, channeling chakra to his Byakuugan. Instantly, meters upon meters of the forest became visible.

"No enemies as far as I can see," Neji said. "We're still a half-day away from our destination though."

Kakashi nodded at the information. He then turned to the last member of the squad, the red-haired kunoichi. "Akira?"

The said kunoichi looked up the sky then appraised the moist branch she's perched on. "We better find a suitable place to camp." She stood up. "It's going to rain."

Naruto looked up at the afternoon sky then to Akira. "How can you tell? There's not a cloud in the sky!"

Akira placed a hand on Yuudai's head and stroked the wolf's fur. "Animals can sense things we humans can't."

Naruto frowned. "Kakashi-sensei, we can still go on! Come on, let's finish the mission already!"

"Don't be too hasty Naruto," said Kakashi. "Akira is right, besides it will be dark soon. We must use the remaining daylight to search for a place to camp." He looked ahead. "Let's go!"

At his signal, the team moved in unison, leaping from trees to trees. After an hour of travelling, the group came upon a clearing near a small brook. The shinobi landed on the soft earth.

"I guess this is okay," Akira said, looking around. "Tall trees to shield us from the rain."

"Akira-chan I don't really feel like it's going to rain," Naruto said once more. "Are you sure?"

"Why don't you ask Yuudai," Akira said, teasing. Naruto looked at the huge wolf beside the kunoichi. The wolf snarled at Naruto and the blonde turned pale.

"Ehehe...Akira-chan...I believe you," he said, hiding behind Akira's tall form.

"We'll camp here," Kakashi said, disturbing the exchange between the two. "Naruto, Neji, set up the tents. Akira you're in charge of the traps and filling our canteens with water."

The three shinobi nodded and set to work. Akira whistled for Yuudai and the pair disappeared into the thick bushes to set up traps and fill up their water containers. Meanwhile, Neji, Naruto and Kakashi drew up the tents in preparation for the night.

"I wonder where Akira-chan's tent is?" Naruto mused aloud. "I'll set it up for her." He walked towards where Akira's day pack was. '_I don't feel right opening her things...hmm...'_

"The rolled up green bundle."

Naruto looked up and saw Neji hoisting up the poles. "Oh, thanks Neji." Naruto took the said bundle and began unraveling the contents. "How did you know?"

Neji merely gave the blonde shinobi a look and continued putting up his tent. Naruto sighed. "Yeah, yeah be like that, dattebayo."

Moments later, four tents have been set up around a growing fire which Kakashi stroked with a dry branch. Akira returned with Yuudai and four canteens full of cool water. She handed one to each shinobi.

"Thank you Akira-chan!" Naruto said, making space for the kunoichi. "So, what did you bring along for dinner, huh?"

Akira could not help but chuckle at her friend. In the few times they've been together on missions, Naruto always asks the same thing. The first time, Akira brought along a pack of instant ramen which happened to be Naruto's favorite. He ended up eating hers and Akira has to hunt impromptu. Naruto apologized but Akira didn't mind. She reminded herself to bring extra packs in the future.

"Instant ramen," the kunoichi replied, grinning. "And don't worry, I brought enough for the two of us."

"Alright! Thanks Akira-chan. You're the best, -ttebayo!"

"You're welcome. And thanks for setting up my tent."

Setting a small makeshift pot with water on the fire, the two friends opened their instant ramen and waited for the water to boil. Naruto was grumbling, impatient to start eating. Meanwhile Akira was chuckling and was snacking on a pack of dried beef jerkies. Kakashi was leaning against a tree and reading his favorite novel while Neji was sitting near the fire, silently watching the exchange between the two jinchuriki.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! You want some?" Naruto said, waving a pack of instant noodles towards his sensei.

Kakashi glanced at his student and smiled. "Thank you for the offer, Naruto. But I'm fine."

"How about you Neji?"

Neji looked up and shook his head. "No, thank you."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay. I'll eat it then."

"You're such a glutton, Naruto-kun," Akira remarked, smiling. "Hey I think the water's hot enough. Put the noodles in already."

"Oh yeah. Wait..."

"Careful! I don't want mine overcooked!"

Neji watched as Naruto and Akira prepared their meal. He found it suprisingly strange how the kunoichi acts around Naruto. '_As if she's a different person.'_ he thought. She's more relaxed, smiling often and generous with her laughs. The bonfire illuminated her fair features and Neji noticed how radiant she seemed, her green eyes dancing in the firelight. Her laughter sounded strangely pleasant to Neji-it was rare to hear the kunoichi laugh, much less smile.

At the back of his mind, Neji envied Naruto for being able to bring out that side of Akira.

When everyone's meal was ready, the four shinobi sat around the fire. Kakashi outlined their plan once more as they ate.

"Our expected time of arrival tomorrow at the small town of Shintotsukawa is at noon. If we travel at the same pace as we did, we might arrive earlier," Kakashi said. "That is, if we don't encounter enemies on the way."

"But you said that's unlikely with the route we chose," Akira commented.

"True, but we mustn't let our guards down," replied Kakashi. "An escort mission is always prone to kidnapping and even assassinations. So we must be prepared for the worst that could happen. Fortunately, our team is gifted with two trackers." He paused to look at Neji and Akira. "In the case that we get separated, we'll divide into two teams, with Akira and Neji in each."

"Alright! I get to team up with Akira-chan dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who said we'll be teamed up together?" Akira said, frowning. "Besides if we separate, who gets to carry Fujiwara-san? Where is our meeting place?"

As the night deepened, Team Kakashi discussed their contingency plans for tomorrow's mission. Akira was impressed by Kakashi-sensei's intelligence-he truly was as smart as the rumors said him to be. After all, this is Hatake Kakashi, former ANBU Captain, son of Hatake Sakumo, and famed weilder of the Sharingan. He's no ordinary man, and Akira was slowly beginning to respect the said jounin.

"Don't get too starry-eyed on him," Naruto said though, as they were tidying up and preparing for respite. "He's a huge pervert, always reading that perverted book of his and has annoying habits. He's lazy too."

Akira untied her katana from her waist and turned a skeptical eye on Naruto. "Anybody can read whatever they want. I don't care if he reads perverted books as long as he's proficient in battle. And from what I've heard he knows over a hundred jutsus."

"That's because he's got the sharingan," Naruto replied while putting away the mat he sat on awhile ago.

"So you mean without it, he's useless? Anyway, why are you so bent on discrediting him?" Akira said. "He's your sensei, aren't you impressed or even proud of him? My sensei might be long dead now but I sure am proud of Hayate-sensei."

Naruto scoffed. "Of course I'm proud of Kakashi-sensei! He's the greatest, -ttebayo! It's just that I'm telling you not to get too impressed."

"And why is that? He's smart, he's skilled and I bet he's good-looking behind that silly mask."

At this, Naruto cringed and looked incredulously at Akira. "Whaaat?! Akira-chan are you serious? You sound as if-as if-" Naruto looked around to make sure the said sensei is nowhere in sight before he leaned closer and roughly whispered, "-as if you've got a crush on Kakashi-sensei!"

Akira was unaffected. "I do not! And even if I do, I see nothing wrong with it."

"But Akira-chan! He's old!"

"Not _that_ old, I assume."

"Who's old?"

At this both Naruto and Akira stiffened and exchanged horrified looks. The lazy drawl could certainly belong to only one person, and it's none other than the topic of their conversation, Hatake Kakashi.

Akira could only clench her fists and pray that the jounin heard nothing as she and Naruto turned to look at Kakashi who was conveniently standing just behind them. Naruto grinned.

"N-Nothing, errmm...uhh... Akira-chan and I were just ummm... W-we..."

Akira resisted the urge to face-palm as she watched Naruto stutter. Shaking her head, she said, "We were just saying good night. Good night, Naruto-kun. Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay. Good night too, Akira. Naruto, head to your tent now."

"Uh..o-okay," Naruto said, sending Akira a grateful look. "Good night Akira-chan!"

Akira waved at him in reply. As she was entering her tent, she heard Kakashi approach. She looked at the jounin in anticipation.

"You're on third watch, after Neji. 0100H," Kakashi said. "At 0600, we head out."

"Yes sir."

"Still with the 'sir'," Kakashi noted, slightly chuckling. Akira ignored it and lifted the flap of her tent. Before she could enter though, Kakashi caught her attention once again.

"And Akira?"

She turned, frows burrowed. "Yes?"

It was a while before the tall jounin spoke. When he did, his voice was laced with humor. "I'm 28 and yes, I don't think I'm _that_ old. Thank you for the compliments."

A warm blush crept to her cheeks and Akira averted her stare. '_So he did hear us!'_ she thought, mortified. She distincly heard him chuckle as he walked away, and the kunoichi swore to kill Naruto in the morning for engaging her in such a useless and embarassing topic.

* * *

The next day.

_Woosh! _

Leaves fell as four pairs of feet landed on tree trunks and branches before speeding away. Due to the rain last night, the trees are moist and somewhat slippery. Akira looked behind her, smirking at the three figures she had left behind.

_'Nice one, Hime.'_

Still smirking, Akira glanced at the wolf at her side. _'Thanks Yuudai. I'm glad I haven't slowed down, inspite of being burried at that crummy school.'_

Yuudai grinned, sharp teeth glinting. "I think you did a little. The Naruto kid's catching up a bit."

At this Akira turned and her eyes widened slightly. The blonde shinobi was indeed catching up. She wasn't alarmed though, she knew Naruto could be as reckless as she is.

She maintained her pace until Naruto was right beside her.

"Heh! You lose Akira-chan!" the blonde declared.

"No, I don't," Akira replied. "I lose when you get ahead of me." She glanced at him. "We're of the same level, so it's a draw."

"Then I'll just speed up!" said Naruto. "Eat my dust, dattebayo!"

Before Naruto could expend chakra from his feet however, the rest of the team caught up with Akira and Naruto. Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his jacket.

"Enough showing off," the jounin said sternly. "Get back in formation."

"Aww! But Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi was silent but there was a commanding look in his eyes. Akira slowed her pace and paused at a nearby tree, watching amusedly as Naruto was getting reprimanded.

"Don't be too reckless, Naruto," said Kakashi. "Pausing like this in our travel exposes us to potential enemies. Get back in line."

Naruto pouted and pointed at the kunoichi. "But Akira-chan started it!"

Akira shot him a smug grin. True, it was her idea to race. Kakashi-sensei's plan, while flawless and practical had one drawback for the adventurous kunoichi-the pace of their travel was kind of slow for her taste and so she decided to spice things up a bit. Due to her abilities as both tracker and bukijutsu specialist, she was placed at the rear. Her job primarily is to look out for enemies aiming to strike from behind. In front of her was Naruto, then Neji and finally, heading the team was Kakashi. Their formation was linear and was bound to change once their target was acquired. They have been travelling for a good 3 hours and Akira and Yuudai had exhausted all topics they could talk about, including Akira's plan of abandoning the village.

Last night, during her night watch following Neji, Akira had wanted to bolt and abandon her team. It would've been perfect since the rain was strong enough to wash away her lingering scent and possible trails she could leave. But it was a difficult decision. Yuudai had warned her that the more she stalls her deflection, the more conflict would arise. And the wolf was correct. Akira hated to admit it to herself, but it seems her resolve is waning. Initially, the possibility of facing the ANBU Black Ops was what hindered Akira to leave, for she did not want to have them so close to her tail, and so she lied low for a few weeks, even going on a mission as far as Nadeshiko and accepting her promotion as senior instructor in the Academy. But with the Kageboshi intruding in her daily existence, it had prompted her to think of re-evaluating her plans.

Her present situation made it all the more difficult to flee. First is due to Kakashi. A jounin of his calibre would surely be able to intercept her plans if he got wind of anything suspicious. Even if he could not catch her, he would be able to alert Tsunade and subsequently a recon team. Not to mention, Akira would be at a great disadvantage in case a confrontation ensues. His skills are far more advanced than hers in all aspects.

Next is Naruto. He's Akira's closest friend, the only person who shared her pain and at a certain level, Akira knew he would understand her reasons for deflecting. But Naruto loves the village with all his heart-even dreaming of becoming its Hokage and he's willing to risk his life for Konoha. His determination to bring Sasuke back is almost too painful for Akira to witness. She knew he'll pursue her with the same fervor he does to the Uchiha, and thinking about it is almost enough to make Akira waver. Naruto-the first person to ever care for her...it would break her heart to hurt him. But if it meant having some semblance of normalcy away from discriminating words and a bitter past...then she's willing to trade Naruto.

And lastly...although Akira hates to admit it...Neji.

They have not spoken since they left Konoha but Akira is acutely aware of his presence. Last night when they exchanged shifts, she watched him under the moonlight, pale lilac eyes trained at the dark forest, shoulders tense, lips in a straight line. And she wondered how it would feel to lean against him, rest her weary bones and just be in the same breathing space. Because in her dreams-and oh how often she gets them-she'd feel safe, as if just having him near was enough.

But they were just it. Dreams, and the harsh reality is that she's this broken person and he'll never want her, for he's this perfect prodigy, and what good is she compared to him? He came from a well-respected clan and she's a nobody. Just a low-grade jinchuriki.

_'I believe in personal space. And you're well into mine, Hyuuga.'_

_'As you're into mine, Satsuna.'_

_'I don't really mind.'_

_'It's not for us to say what's right.'_

But maybe... Akira shook her head. No. It's just impossible._ 'He's a Hyuuga and I'm...no one. I still don't understand his intentions but I can't let him get close. I can't let him know.'_

"Kakashi-sensei-"

"We're wasting time. Get in line Naruto."

His deep baritone disturbed her thoughts and she looked up, to find him staring at her. Akira averted her stare and straightened up.

"Sorry it was my fault," she said, trying not to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, c'mon."

She leapt down from the branch and placed herself at her designated post. Kakashi sighed.

"Change in formation," he drawled. "Naruto and Neji, switch places. This will be our last stop."

Naruto grumbled but obeyed otherwise. He sent Akira a playful wink and a thumbs-up. Though reluctant, Akira smiled at him and winked back. She crouched beside Yuudai and got ready to depart. In front of her, Neji stood quietly. The two exchanged glances before Neji turned and leapt away. Akira sighed before she followed in his wake.

_'I can't let you know...'_

That deep down, even the Kageboshi is aware, that she needs him like fish needs water, like man needs air.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they reached the village of Shintotsukawa. Like any civilian village, it was filled with people of all sorts: merchants, peddlers, entertainers, street performers. There were many shops that sold varied wares, hotels and entertainment buildings. Unlike Konoha where majority of the crowd were either shinobi or affiliated to them, it seemed that only Akira and her companions were the only shinobi around and people gave them queer looks. Especially Akira who was armed with a katana and Yuudai who was a huge wolf.

"We finally get to see the princess! I'm sooo fired up!" Naruto exclaimed, blue eyes bright with excitement. Beside him Neji and Akira merely shook their heads in exasperation. The blonde shinobi had been bouncing up and down with anticipation since they crossed the river that separated the town from the forest. "This makes me a bit nostalgic, when Team Kakashi had our first A-ranked mission! Remember, Kakashi-sensei?"

At this, Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, remembering the mission Naruto was referring to. "In the Land of Snow. Yes Naruto, I remember."

"Fujiwara-san isn't a real princess," Yuudai said. Beside him, Akira nodded in assent.

"Even so," Naruto replied. "She's an important person and I will guard her with my life! Hmp!"

Akira sighed and pulled Yuudai's ear gently. "_Yuudai...'_" she said warningly at the wolf. _"Don't get Naruto riled up. We got him into trouble earlier with Kakashi-sensei. Save some for tomorrow."_

The wolf growled._ "Hai Hime. Sorry. But it's funny to see the Naruto kid. He's kinda...grown on me now..."_

_"Me too, Yuudai."_

_"Is that why you find it hard to leave?"_

_"Among other reasons... Yes."_

"-and enter the backstage. Fujiwara-san's manager, Wakushi-san, is expecting us." Kakashi was saying. Despite not hearing all of what he said, Akira nodded. What could be difficult in an escort mission, right?

The four shinobi made their way towards the makeshift set where Fujiwara Keiko was said to be shooting her latest film. The makeshift set was a large tent with a broad billboard featuring Fujiwara's latest movie. Akira looked at it, unimpressed at the cheaply made weapons and the actress' cheeky smile. The kunoichi was still in denial that she resembled the said actress. Frowning slightly, she tossed her scarlet hair and followed Kakashi and the rest inside.

They were usherred inside the main set by the crew upon recognizing them as shinobi from Konoha. Once inside, Akira hid her surprise at seeing the varied costumes and stage props, especially the elaborate swords and armors. Some members of the cast walked by her-including famous actors and actresses (which Akira based on the promotional poster she saw)-, clad in costumes. Beside her was Naruto who was exclaiming in delight every five seconds. At least she wasn't as obvious as the knucklehead. Soon enough, a thin man with a goatee and black rimmed glasses approached them.

"Konbanwa minna. I am Wakushi Hiro, Fujiwara-san's manager. I take it you're the bodyguards from Konoha?"

Before Kakashi could speak, Naruto butted in. "That's shinobi old man and I'm Uzumaki Naruto! At the princess' service!"

Akira and Yuudai shared an exasperated look before shaking their heads. Whatever credibility they possessed at face value all went down the drain, thanks to Naruto. Sighing, the kunoichi leaned against the nearby wall and studied Wakushi. He is of average height and build with balding gray hair. His eyes are gray, wrinkles and age spots dotting his slightly tanned skin. He was clad in a maroon hakama and a white kimono with matching maroon haori. A messenger bag was slung across his shoulder. Wakushi looked about 55 years old or even older, Akira couldn't be sure. His voice however denies his age for he spoke with certainty.

"As Naruto said, we are the shinobi team from Konoha tasked to assist Fujiwara-san in her travel, " said Kakashi. "I am Hatake Kakashi, team captain."

"Hyuuga Neji," Neji said curtly, bowing slightly at Wakushi. The old man returned the gesture.

Lastly, "Satsuna Akira and my wolf, Yuudai," said the kunoichi, green orbs merely glancing at the old man. Wakushi smiled and bowed in courtesy.

"I am pleased to meet all of you," Wakushi said, smiling. "Shall we get to the specifics of this trip? Fujiwara-san has some, uh, expectations and I would like to discuss them with you."

"Of course," Kakashi replied. Together he and Wakushi led the way while Akira followed quietly behind Neji and Naruto.

The old man led them to a quiet corner, separated from the rest of the set by rows of costumes. A small round table was in the middle, surrounded by foldable stools and boxes. A dim paper lantern hung at one corner where ornamental masks of different designs were piled up. Naruto, in a streak of mischievousness, took one that looked like a shinigami and wore it. Akira watched in amusement as the blonde jinchuriki made weird hand movements. Meanwhile Neji, Kakashi and Wakushi had sat around the table and began discussing the terms of their mission. Akira only half-listened, eyes still strained at Naruto's odd mask. Even Yuudai had difficulty hiding his chuckle at Naruto's silly antic.

"I will take your soul, dattebayoooo..." Naruto whispered roughly, immitating a shinigami's hoarse whisper.

Akira chuckled and with a forefinger, pushed the mask slightly. "I'm sure shinigami don't say 'dattebayo'," she whispered in return.

"That's because only awesome shinobi-I mean shinigami-are able to say that! It's a magic word, -ttebay-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Akira and Naruto paused midway of their teasing only to see Neji glaring at them, lavender eyes hard like steel. Kakashi was emotionless as usual while Wakushi eyed the two peculiarly, as if questioning Tsunade's sanity for sending two idiots instead of capable shinobi.

Naruto hurriedly removed the mask. He grinned. "Ehehe...just checking things out, Neji. Wanna try?"

Akira snorted, the image of the Hyuuga wearing the mask and making weird hand movements instantly clear in her mind. '_As if he'd indulge in childish antics,'_ she thought.

"No," Neji replied tersely, frowning. He shifted his gaze from Naruto then to Akira before curtly turning away. Akira sighed and told Naruto quietly to return the mask to where he found it. The blonde nodded but grumbled, "This is too dragging. Let's get on with the mission, dattebayo..."

Wakushi looked at Naruto with a smile before clearing his throat. "As I was saying, Fujiwara-san insists that aside from me, we bring along her personal assistants which on the whole would amount to 30 people, me and Keiko-san included."

The four shinobi exchanged glances. That would mean thinning out their abilities. Protecting thirty civilians, with one of them a valuable asset, is a challenge. Not to mention, it wasn't part of the official mission request sent to them. Akira was quick to point it out.

"That wasn't part of the mission request," she said. Her features were in her usual scowl. "What's the need for personal assistants, she won't be in a party or something?"

"They are Fujiwara-san's trusted people," Wakushi replied. "And personal bodyguards too."

"Then what was the point of dragging us here?" the redhead said, the mockery in her voice very much evident. Neji shot her a glance and smirked. Trust the Satsuna to forget propriety in front of a valued client. Another proof of her unending complexities: she's polite to Kakashi, agreeable to Iruka, sarcastic to Tsunade and distant and civil to most, and right now, outright rude. But as what he had observed, she can be affectionate to those she's close to: Naruto and her wolves.

But to him? Neji decided to think of it at a later time, when he's back home, safe in the sanctuary of his meditation spot in the forest of Konoha. And honestly he agrees with her. If Fujiwara has her own bodyguards, what was the point of hiring Konoha shinobi?

"Trust me, I didn't want to. Especially now I've seen what kind of people the Hokage had sent me."

Everyone in the room turned to the direction of the newcomer. At the doorway, Fujiwara Keiko stood garbed in her full Sayuri-hime costume.

Wakushi stood and bowed. "Ah, Keiko-san. We didn't hear you approaching. Are you done with the final scenes of the movie?"

"Yes, finally," Keiko replied, shrugging. She stepped closer and in the soft glow of the fluorscent lamp, everyone had a view of the woman who could twist the most poweful daimyo around her finger.

Fujiwara Keiko was smaller than she looked in her pictures. She was buxom with a slim waist and full hips that was silhouetted even in her overlapping robes. Her long hair was of ginger hue, a few shades lighter than Akira's scarlet and her eyes were dark brown. At closer inspection she seemed older, with fine crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and faint lines at her brows all carefully concealed by a layer of make-up. She appeared to be in her mid twenties and has a demanding aura about her, as if she lived her life getting her every whim. Her cherry-tinted lips were curved in a conceited smirk as she appraised the ninjas and Akira just then decided that she disliked the older woman.

"Uzumaki Naruto, at your service Sayuri-hime!" Naruto exclaimed, hyperactive as ever. "And I'm gonna be Hokage, dattebayo!"

Keiko's smirk widened. "Oh, so this is what Tsunade sends the Fire daimyo," she drawled. "Daimyo-sama asked for the best and she gives him," she points at Naruto whose bright grin dissolves, "a blabbering idiot," she points at Neji and Kakashi "two shady and unimpressive guys and finally..." she appraised Akira who was glaring defiantly, "what are you supposed to be Ginger, a wannabe?"

If it wasn't for Kakashi's warning glance and Neji's firm grip on her hand Akira would've already lashed out at the actress. It surprised her that Kakashi could maintain such calm even after being insulted. Akira never bore insults calmly, when the wrong buttons are pushed she goes full rage on the person. Kakashi and Neji however appeared to be experts on spoiled VIPs who demand not only protection but pyschological treatments as well.

Naruto however went ahead of her and exclaimed, "Hey! Don't you go insulting Akira-chan! You asked for the best and we're the best Konoha has, datteba-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it and, really, there isn't anything I can do anymore right?" Keiko said dismissively. She leaned against a cabinet and crossed her arms. "I am due to attend a party tonight, do you think you can fit that in your schedule?" she asked Kakashi.

"Unfortunately, we cannot," Kakashi promptly answered. "We received the daimyo's message that his guards are expecting you 2 days from now at Shiraoi. If we leave tonight then we'll make it on time."

The actress sighed. "Fine. Wakushi, tell Yoh that I won't attend the party, send my apologies. Tell the men to get ready too. " Wakushi stood to grant the actress' request. " Now, I need someone to assist me." She looked at Akira who was scowling.

Akira growled and cursed Tsunade in her mind. Being the only kunoichi of the team she became the defacto personal assistant of the actress, which happened to be a royal bitch in the redhead's mind.

Begrudgingly, she started to approach the actress but Keiko raised a hand. "No," she said. Her eyes moved from Akira's to Neji's pale lilacs. "You," she said to the Hyuuga. "Come with me."

There was a minute pause as Neji stood up wordlessly and approached Keiko. Akira took a step forward instinctively, about to protest, and this small act went unmissed by the actress.

"What's the matter, Ginger?" Keiko said, her voice taunting.

Akira bit her lower lip, suddenly aware of her action. Avoiding the Hyuuga's eyes she rearranged her expression into a passive mask and went back to a neutral stance. She remained silent, bottle green eyes fixed at Keiko's hand on Neji's-the same one that stopped her from hitting Keiko just a few minutes ago. When she didn't reply, Keiko turned back to Neji.

"Let's go," she said to the shinobi, smiling. Neji nodded and followed, but not before glancing back at the redhead who now stood passive.

Deep in her thoughts, Akira did not notice Kakashi's curious gaze on her.

* * *

Akira narrowed her eyes, still glaring at the pale-yellow carriage. She clenched her fists, gritting her teeth as she glared daggers at the people inside the accursed vehicle-as if her glare alone can burn it to smithereens.

"Hime, my fur..."

Akira looked down at the wolf she was atop on and gasped. "Oh I'm sorry Yuudai!" she exclaimed. In her anger, she forgot to control herself and thus grabbed the poor wolf's fur too hard, she actually pulled some off. Akira rubbed Yuudai's neck. "I'm sorry," she said again. "Here, let me soothe it a bit." Her hands glowed a soft green. It was a small trick she learned from Tsunade. It was a pain-relieving technique, good enough for minor injuries and simple exhaustion. It was one of the simple medical tricks that Akira bothered to learn for it came handy. She sighed afterwards.

"I really hate that bitch," she grumbled. "Make sure we're far from her Yuudai. Don't let her get into my killing radius."

Yuudai chuckled as he looked ahead, keeping the pace. "But that's quite impossible Akira-hime," he replied. "Hatake-san assigned you specifically to guard Fujiwara. As I remember it right he said, 'Just guard her. Me, Naruto and Neji will handle the rest. All you have to do-"

"-is make sure nothing and no one touches her', yeah, yeah I remember," Akira said, rolling her eyes. "Tch. Why is she so important anyway? Just because she's sleeping around with the daimyo? Bullshit."

"More importantly Hime, why are you so mad at her?"

Akira frowned and leaned a little as Yuudai ran across the rocky soil. They have left the village of Shintotsukawa an hour ago and was travelling along with Fujiwara's crew. They were mostly stuntsmen and women who doubled as her bodyguards. Their envoy was made up of one carriage for Fujiwara and Wakushi, two smaller wagons for her crew and one small wagon for the actress' belongings. Akira thought everything was troublesome but this is a VIP they're escorting and really, Akira just wants everything to be over with.

Their formation was the usual diamond-shaped one, specifically designed for escort missions. Kakashi was in front being the team leader, Neji at the rear, Naruto and Akira flanking the carriage that contains Fujiwara. So far everything's going smoothly-it was quiet on Akira's end and there was no signal coming from Kakashi to switch formation or to the next phase of their plan.

Prior to leaving, Kakashi had instructed Akira to conserve as much chakra as she could. Akira pointed out that she has unlimited chakra because she's a jinchuriki but Kakashi was adamant that she does not get easily tired. He said it has something to do with their plans, that's why Akira had opted to ride Yuudai, though it really wouldn't make much of a difference in Akira's opinion.

Yuudai is in his Alpha form, and Akira traced the silver line of fur on his back as she mullled oved his question.

"I don't know. I just don't like her."

"Hmm. You don't usually judge people on face value."

"Oh but I do. I categorize them. Friends, sensei, strangers. I like my friends, I respect my sensei and I generally don't like strangers. Fujiwara is a stranger so..."Akira flipped back her long hair. "She irks me. And please tell me you don't agree with Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san that I look like her. I'm way too young to look 25."

Yuudai chuckled and glanced at Akira. "On that one, yes you do not look like her Hime. I guess just a slight resemblance though. You're both redheads. But...as for the other topic...I think you're jealous."

Akira's eyes widened like saucers. She leaned forward and turned to meet the wolf's stare. "Me?! Jealous?!"

"Yes. Of the way the she shows preferrence towards the Hyuuga kid."

The kunoichi frowned and Fujiwara's taunting smirk as she led Neji away crossed Akira's mind. Her eyes narrowed in irritation.

"That doesn't mean anything," she mumbled but loud enough for Yuudai to hear. "I'm not jealous. Why should I be?"

"A good question, Akira-hime," said Yuudai. The wolf continued its leisurely pace as they kept abreast of the convoy. "But first of all, are you?"

"I'm not," Akira scoffed although deep down, a strange tug at her chest ached at the memory of the said shinobi being too close to the actress. "She's too old for him and besides this is a mission and it can't be helped that he gets close to her."

"I know, Hime-chan. But I can see that you are affected by it."

Akira frowned. Again, Yuudai is correct. While she tries to rationalize that Hyuuga and Fujiwara's "closeness" is just because of a mission, Akira could not help but be irked at the actress' action towards the lilac-eyed shinobi. First was when Fujiwara asked Neji to assist her to change into travel clothes. Although on the outside Akira looked calm as a cucumber, deep down she was fuming like a steam engine. It surprised her, that she actually was capable of feeling possessive over the Hyuuga, as if she had claimed him for herself. She could not help but imagine the shinobi's hands over the actress' alabaster skin-smooth and unblemished unlike her calloused and bruised one-and although Fujiwara was a good 7 years or so older than Neji, Akira could not help but feel insecure that the older woman is more beautiful and desirable than her. And when Neji had lifted Keiko when the carriage got stuck on a muddy side road, Akira wanted to tear away the actress so bad not even Naruto's stupid remarks can sway her.

So, yes. She's affected by the whole thing. And yes. She's jealous.

'_Damn Yuudai,'_ Akira thought. She hates appearing vulnerable even in front of her wolves and for Akira, having tender feelings are signs of weakness. "You're so chatty today, Yuudai," she said rather rudely. "Have you and Sachiko switched minds? You're supposed to be the brooding one and hate Hyuuga."

"I don't really hate him, Hime. I just don't trust him," the wolf replied, ignoring his master's irritation. "But I can see very well that you like him deeply and that he's good for you." Yuudai paused from walking and turned to meet Akira's stare. "When you dream of him, you are free from the Kageboshi. That means that whatever you feel for the kid, it could only be positive, for only a positive force can counter the bijuu. Please Akira-hime, all of us can tell when you dream of him, for it is the only time you are truly able to sleep." The wolf's gray eyes was serious as it pierced through Akira's baffled look.

"How could he be good for me?" Akira asked, voice dropping to a whisper as she glanced back at the lilac-eyed shinobi who was walking quite a distance from them. Their eyes met briefly and Akira quickly averted her stare. She sighed. "More importantly, what good am I to him?"

Yuudai resumed walking and lengthened his stride. "You wouldn't know, Hime, if you won't try," he growled softly.

Akira sighed once more, eyes sobering. "Then...what...what should I do?"

There was a pause as Yuudai looked up at the darkening skies. As a crescent moon came into view, the wolf turned again to his master. "Maybe you shouldn't push him away too much."

* * *

"Stop! Stop the carriage!"

Kakashi frowned under his mask. He signalled for his team to stop and the front wagon ceased, followed by the main carriage then the rear wagon. Amidst the neighing of the horses and the murmur from the rest of the convoy, Wakushi emerged and approached Kakashi.

"Hatake-san!" the old man called as he walked towards the shinobi. Panting slightly, he said, "We've been travelling for a while now, shinobi-san. Fujiwara-san is tired, don't you think we should stop for the night?"

Kakashi glanced at the darkening sky then to his pocket watch as he considered the old man's suggestion. They still have 30 kilometers to cover, and with their slow pace it would take them another day to reach Shiraoi where the daimyo's convoy is waiting. Then, another half day to reach the small village where the daimyo is waiting for Fujiwara. But Kakashi considered the weather, and seeing dark clouds starting to converge, the team leader figured that it might be better to rest for the night.

Sighing, he turned back to Wakushi. "Alright, Wakushi-san, we'll stop for the night. Please give me a minute to consider the best place to camp, and then we'll rest."

Wakushi bowed. "Thank you, Hatake-san." He went back to the carriage and Kakashi saw the actress peek out the window. Wakushi tiptoed and whispered to Fujiwara's ear and Kakashi saw her frown before getting back inside the vehicle. Shaking his head, he stepped over the wagon and catching Naruto's eye, he waved over and gave the signal to converge.

Naruto nodded and climbing over the carriage-where Fujiwara gave a startled shriek at the sudden movement-he waved over to Akira who was on the opposite side, a few meters far from the rest of the convoy.

"Akira-chan! Oi! Kakashi-sensei said to come over!"

The kunoichi looked up at the sound of Naruto's voice and saw the blonde shinobi atop the carriage, waving. "Tell Neji to come too!"

True enough at the front of their formation was Kakashi, giving the signal for them to converge. Akira leapt from Yuudai's back and turned to see Neji from behind the line, looking curiously over at her and Naruto.

"Shall I call him, Hime?" Yuudai asked.

"Don't bother," replied Akira. "Naruto's howling can be heard across three countries. That'll be enough. Just stay near the carriage."

"Hai, Hime."

Moments later she and the rest of the team met.

"What's the hold up?" Neji asked.

"Well, Fujiwara-san wanted to stop for now," Kakashi started. "I considered the factors and figured it may be time to give these people rest. We've been travelling for quite a while now after all."

"But we're still far from our destination!" Naruto protested. "It'll take us another day of travelling and this is boring as hell, dattebayo!"

The three men looked at Akira, as if asking for her input and she sighed. "You don't have to ask me. You know I agree with Naruto."

Naruto sniggered. "I knew it, Akira-chan!"

Akira smirked and bumped fists with the blonde. "Damn right," she drawled.

But Kakashi was firm. "If it was just us shinobi then I don't mind going at it for a few more kilometers. But we've got to take in to consideration the horses and these civilians who aren't built like us. And of course," he turned to Akira. "You yourself said rain is just around the corner." And as if on cue, thunder rumbled in the sky.

The four shinobi looked up to see dark rain clouds forming and the first few drops of rain fell on their upturned faces. Akira wiped the stray rain drop from her cheek.

"Fine," she said. "We stop." Neji and Naruto both nodded.

"Good. Neji, find us a place to camp," Kakashi directed. Neji activated his Byakuugan and scouted the area.

"There's a small clearing just 50 meters from us," Neji said, looking ahead. "A small brook is nearby too."

"Okay then we head there," said Kakashi. He pointed at Neji. "Neji, you're first watch. Then you, Naruto. I go next and at first light tomorrow, we head out."

The shinobi started to move but Akira stopped them. "Wait, you didn't tell me my watch schedule," she said to Kakashi.

"You're not going on patrol tonight," Kakashi replied. He gave her a stern look. "You have to be at your best for the next part of the plan."

Akira growled. "I am not some fragile china doll! I can handle it."

"I know," said Kakashi. "Which is why we'll do it tonight."

Akira, Neji and Naruto looked at each other in surprise. They have discussed this plan since they left Konoha but didn't actually think that they would execute it now. But still, they are shinobi and must adapt to the ever changing events.

"I thought until we reach Shiraoi..." Neji remarked.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Shiraoi might be risky, it's an open civilian town and anyone can get in. With these much people with us, it will be a little difficult to track which are which." He turned back to Akira. "You've done what I told you, right?"

She nodded. "The pack had latched on to their scents."

"Good. Then we'll commence."

"Hai!" Naruto, Neji and Akira said in unison.

"You there!"

The four shinobi turned towards the voice who rudely interrupted their short meeting. Fujiwara Keiko stood outside her carriage with Wakushi beside her, holding up an umbrella to shield them both from the starting drizzle of rain. Keiko placed her hands in akimbo.

"Are we gonna stay here all night?" Keiko asked irritatedly. "In case you didn't notice, it's starting to rain and I am not in the mood to get wet."

Kakashi, Akira, Naruto and Neji all shared glances before they began to move.

"Of course," Kakashi was saying as the rest of his team assumed their previous posts. "We were merely discussing possible places to camp. If you could..."

Akira tuned out his voice as she walked back to Yuudai. "I don't know what's wrong with that bitch," she muttered to herself. "One moment she wants to stop, the next she wants to move. She's a huge pain in the ass!"

"I couldn't agree more."

Startled, she turned around to see Neji behind her. It's the first time they were alone after they left Shintotsukawa and for a split second, Akira was speechless as his lavender eyes met her greens. She quickly composed herself.

"Really?" she said, raising a fine eyebrow. "But you seemed not to think she's a nuisance when you were with her. All cozy in that dressing room and the moments after."

It was the Hyuuga's turn to be speechless and Akira watched in grim satisfaction as he frowned in confusion. Rain had started to fall in a light drizzle but inside, Akira was feeling warm. _'There, I finally said it!' _she thought smugly_. 'Serves you right, Hyuuga.'_ Although she wondered why she was feeling catty and possessive towards the said man all of a sudden.

Realization slowly dawned on Neji and his lips curled in that smirk that turned Akira's heartbeat up a notch. Eyes lit up in amusement, the Hyuuga stepped closer.

"I'm not really an expert on reading people like Yamanaka," he said, his voice filled with controlled laughter. "But for a moment there, I was damn sure you were jealous."

Akira blushed up to her hairline and looked anywhere but at the shinobi. She caught Yuudai's grey eyes and remembered their conversation.

'_Maybe you shouldn't push him away too much.'_

But-

"W-what are-I-I'm not, I mean, I c-can't-I..." the kunoichi stammered. She willed herself to meet his eyes.

Neji shrugged and adjusted the strap of his knapsack. He walked on and as he passed by Akira and Yuudai, he paused. "For what it's worth, I'm...relieved...that it's not purely from my end."

Her emerald orbs met his lilac ones briefly before Neji walked back to his post. Akira followed his retreating figure with her eyes shortly before she turned back to Yuudai. Seeing the question in her eyes, the grey wolf only shook his head. Yuudai could see clearly what was happening between his mistress and the object of her affections, but as much as he wanted to help the Satsuna, the wolf ultimately decided to have the humans deal with their own emotions. After all, he's a wolf, and no human would believe him if he said that emotions are better expressed with actions than with words.

And with what he just witnessed, he realized both his mistress and the Hyuuga kid both fail in that department-words.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**First of all I want to apologize for my long absence. I got busy with work drama, family drama and internet provider drama. I swear, my country has the slowest internet connection speed in the world. In spite of this though, I love its heat and humidity and all-around supportive people, so yeah.**

**I made this chapter extra-long and here are a few points that I personally enjoyed writing:**

**1\. Akira's admiration towards Kakashi. It's funny that Naruto thinks Akira has a crush on Kakashi-although I won't really object since Kakashi's desirable in every way, hihi. And I share Akira's observations: Kakashi's is awesome for all his skills and if Akira's just fortunate enough, I know even she will squeal at what's under Kakashi's mask..**

**2\. Naruto and Akira's sibling-like relationship. When Naruto was playing with the masks, I got the inspiration from my workmate who was also sharing a joke to me while our boss was holding a meeting. Hilarious. And like Akira and Naruto, we also got caught.**

**3\. Fujiwara Keiko is a royal pain in the ass. I will be honest, this arc was inspired by the first Naruto the Movie. But there will be a major plot twist following this arc, so please be patient while I work on it. :)**

**4\. Conversation with Yuudai. Initially I figured Sachiko should be the one delivering Yuudai's lines since she's the one who's outspoken on Neji's interest on Akira and vice versa. But later on I decided on Yuudai since he's closest to Akira.**

**5\. Akira's musings and Neji's last line. Especially Neji's last line. I want to whack them both and say, "Just admit your feelings to each other already!" but they're too much alike-both stoic and emotionally stunted-so yeah, theirs is a twisted love affair.**

**Oh well, that was long. Please feel free to tell me what you thought of the chapter, whether you liked it or not, or if there's something you want me to change. I appreciate all reviews, follows and favorites and I promise to reply to every review posted. Thank you so much!**

**Cheers**

**~Akira**


	22. Tei Hi (Low Fire)

**22**

"Hey Ginger."

Akira scowled and turned a deaf ear. Beside her Yuudai growled softly in irritation.

"Ginger!"

The shrill voice made Akira clench her fists. Ignoring the woman, the kunoichi focused instead on the road that had turned muddy due to the rain. Her haori was already getting soaked and she's getting cold from the-

"Ginger!"

That did it.

"It's red!" Akira bellowed, shocking those who were around her, even Yuudai. She whipped towards the carriage, eyes flashing with fury. "It's RED, damn it! I'm red, scarlet, but never ginger! My hair is not ginger!"

Fujiwara Keiko stopped in mid-call at the kunoichi's sudden outburst. Yuudai stilled and watched his mistress who was panting slightly both due to the rain and irritation. In front, Kakashi paused to see what had happened but upon hearing Akira's sentiments, he chuckled in amusement. Naruto once again climbed over the carriage to see what the commotion was (and Wakushi this time yelled in surprise at Naruto's sudden movement) and could only mutter, "Akira-chan...". Meanwhile, Neji only shook his head and looked on in amused silence.

None of them knew that the Satsuna was particular with her hair.

Keiko sighed and opened the window of her carriage. Her eyes met the kunoichi's angry glare for a minute. "I know it's red. And it's a waste that it's sopping wet right now."

It was only then that Akira saw the umbrella in Keiko's outstretched hand. She paused walking as the carriage trudged on slowly. The blue parasol remained out the small window, with Keiko's fair hand being illuminated by the lamps attached to the vehicle. Akira lengthened her strides and caught up with Fujiwara's carriage.

"It's too late for that now, don't you think?" Akira said grudgingly. Although she was taken aback by Fujiwara's sudden show of kindness, she was still irked by the fact that 1) she repeatedly called her Ginger and 2) Keiko's actions towards the Hyuuga earlier.

Keiko shrugged, brown eyes light with nonchalance. "Better late than never. Just take it."

Akira knew it would be futile to use the umbrella now that she's soaked, but took it nonetheless if only to shut Fujiwara up. Besides, she knew her grandmother would disapprove if she's rude to someone who showed her "kindness".

_"Inoue-sama would turn in her grave if you don't thank Fujiwara-san," _Yuudai remarked.

"Arigato gozaimasu," Akira said to Keiko grudgingly.

"You're welcome," the other woman replied.

Akira then glanced back at Yuudai. _"There, I thanked her. Satisfied?"_ Yuudai only barked in reply. The kunoichi opened the parasol and while it was wide enough for two people, she couldn't help but feel silly. She's already wet from head to toe because of the steady rain, what use is an umbrella now? But out of courtesy, she held it up with one hand and walked on.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to use it," Keiko said, watching the kunoichi with curious eyes.

Akira edged closer to the carriage. "Sorry I didn't catch that. What were you saying?"

"I said you don't have to use it."

"I don't want to seem rude."

"But you _are_ rude." Keiko smirked at the surprise in Akira's eyes. "Why bother hiding it?"

Akira shrugged. "Whatever. Why are you even talking to me?"

"Because it's boring here. It's just Wakushi and me and I am getting tired counting all his age spots."

That actually made the kunoichi chuckle and she looked up at the actress to see her peering out the small window, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Age spots, eh?" Akira said. "You do know he can hear you, right?"

Keiko glanced at Wakushi who didn't seem affronted and just kept on reading his novel. Keiko shrugged. "He knows I count things when I'm bored."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Mundane things mostly, like the daimyo's stray white hairs or his moles."

Akira paused in mid-step and frowned. Looking up at the carriage, she said in a flat voice, "Wow. You must be _very intimate _with the daimyo to be able to count those."

There was a heavy pause between the two women as they stared at each other. Fujiwara's face was unreadable as she leaned out to the kunoichi. Her brown eyes darkened.

"I'm not ashamed to say I've slept with him many times," Keiko said firmly. "Countless times. I still do actually, and I have my reasons. All valid ones."

Akira narrowed her eyes, not intimidated by the harsh look on Keiko's face. In the pale yellow light of the carriage lamps, the actress looked older, the shadows under her eyes more pronounced. "I'm not interested," the kunoichi replied tersely.

To her surprise, Keiko laughed-a little hysterical it seemed to Akira-and smirked. "Right now, you aren't. But that'll change soon." And before Akira could muster a reply, Keiko closed the window and pulled the shutters down.

Pissed off at the sudden shift in Keiko's actions, Akira snarled and snapped the umbrella shut. "That bitch!" she muttered. "The hell I care about her reasons for screwing around!"

And in irritation she threw the umbrella away, on which Yuudai stepped on carelessly as they made their way to their campsite.

* * *

They reached the small clearing just when the rain had started to let up. The crescent moon once again appeared up in the sky, illuminating their temporary place for respite. Tall trees shielded them from view. The ground was moist and soft due to the rain. They parked the carriage and wagons nearby and the crew brought out tents and mats. Akira and Yuudai stood off to the side and awaited orders.

Fujiwara's crew got busy preparing to settle for the night. The horses were tied near the brook, fed and attended to by their handlers. Some of the men pitched up the tents while others prepared the food. Akira was surprised that Fujiwara has her own cook. As the said cook prepared choice ingredients for the actress, Akira looked away in disgust, realizing that the money used on these ingredients and people all came from the daimyo, which of course he got from the taxes and income generated by Konoha and its shinobi.

_'Such a waste of money,'_ Akira thought. She and Yuudai followed Naruto and Kakashi as he directed them where to pitch their tents. She frowned when she was assigned closest to Fujiwara. Even in respite they were reminded that they are on a mission to protect this woman, and Akira all the more despised her task.

As she was pitching up her tent, one of Fujiwara's bodyguards approached her.

"Here, let me help you."

Akira looked up at the tall man and frowned. She didn't know him. "No, thank you. I can manage," she replied.

The man shook his head. "I've seen you and your fellow shinobi work so hard to help us," he said in a kind voice. "I think you guys need to rest too." When Akira did not reply, he extended a hand. "I'm Minamoto Shinji. I am a stuntman/bodyguard of Fujiwara-san. Please, let me help you."

Akira shook his hand and bowed. "Satsuna Akira. Chuunin. If you insist." She handed him the poles for her tent and Shinji took them with a smile. Swiftly, he went on to pitch up Akira's tent. The kunoichi observed the man hoist up the poles, plant them firmly on the ground and hook the tent ends. Shinji is a tall man, slightly muscular with sinewy arms. He is slightly tanned, with dark brown hair styled in a short ponytail at the base of his nape. He has high cheekbones, hazel eyes and a small, faint scar below his right eye. In spite of his built, Shinji looked kind and approachable.

"I know it is hard for you to get along with Fujiwara-san," he remarked. He looked up at Akira and smiled. "But beneath the exterior, she is a good woman. She's just always tired from the numerous commitments she has for the movies."

Akira was unconvinced. "You must be a close friend of hers if you speak highly of that woman."

Shinji laughed and suprisingly, Akira could not help but smile too. "Well, no. As I said, I am just a stuntman who doubles as her bodyguard whenever she travels. So no, I am not a close friend." He finished up the tent and handed the case to Akira. "Here, I hope it's comfortable."

Akira glanced at the tent. "Thank you, Minamoto-san."

"You're welcome. Look, I know it has been a long day so why don't you guys go rest up a bit?"

Shaking her head, Akira replied, "But shinobi don't sleep."

Shinji chuckled and stepped a little close to Akira. "So I've heard but they're human too and they deserve to at least get a breather." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We may not be as skilled as you guys are but we were trained to protect Fujiawara-san at all costs. We can help you."

Akira tilted her head to the side, considering Shinji's genuine smile. "You seem eager to help. First with my tent and then with my mission." She smirked. "Okay. I'll take your offer. Thank you."

Shinji grinned wider. "I just figured you might need a hand. It was nice to meet you, Satsuna-san. And please just call me Shinji."

"Thanks again, uh, Shinji. I'll see you around."

Shinji waved and then walked back towards the wagons. As Akira followed him with her eyes, it was only then that she noticed Neji standing not too far from her. He was staring at her intently, his eyes dark with unreadable emotion. Akira's eyes widened when she noticed that he was clenching his fists.

Their eyes met and then he turned his back abruptly, leaving her speechless and wide-eyed.

"What's wrong with him?" Akira asked herself.

* * *

They had dinner-and by **they** it meant Naruto, Neji, Kakashi, Akira and the crew, minus Fujiwara and Wakushi. The actress and her manager remained cooped up in their carriage, eating dinner that was especially cooked for them unlike the others' that consisted of boiling water and instant food.

Kakashi took it upon himself to be on guard as the rest ate while Naruto and Akira sat beside each other as usual. Neji was somewhere near the trees, still wearing that frown which drove Akira on edge as she remembered the murderous look in his eyes a while ago. She has to admit, it sort of scared her, the same feeling of fear surging in like when he drew close to her and said he didn't mind her in his personal space, or the other times he'd just be a hair's strand away from her.

She couldn't keep it to herself anymore and she tried to ask Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," she said, nudging the blonde with her elbow. "What do you think is wrong with Neji today?"

Naruto looked over to where Neji was, partly hidden in the shadows, and slurped his ramen. "I don't know," Naruto replied. "He's always like that, isn't he?"

"I...don't think so..." Akira said, not taking her stare off the Hyuuga. "He seemed...a little off today, don't you think?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nah...he's always scary and silent -ttebayo. Sometimes he reminds me a bit of Sasuke, although Sasuke's more...dark, in a way." He turned to the kunoichi. "Why do you suddenly ask?"

"Nothing. I just noticed."

Before the two friends could continue, Shinji approached them, holding apples in his hands.

"Hello there," the newcomer greeted with a smile. "We've got apples. Here, have some." He offered Akira and Naruto.

Naruto immediately took the one Shinji was offering him. "Wow! This looks juicy! Thank you-uhm..."

"Shinji. Minamoto Shinji." Shinji extended a hand towards Naruto which the blonde shinobi shook while introducing himself. "A pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san." He then turned to Akira. "And of course, hello again Satsuna-san."

"Same to you, Shinji-san," Akira replied politely, taking the apple Shinji offered her. "Thank you."

"Wait, you know each other?" Naruto said.

"He helped me pitch my tent," Akira replied. She doesn't know why but she feels comfortable around Shinji. She figured it must be because he doesn't seem like a threat. His chakra signature's all civilian-like, his demeanor open and he seems genuine. Although a tall person-he's as tall and big as Asuma-he doesn't appear scary. Even Yuudai's relaxed around him.

'_I don't sense anything hostile about him, Akira-hime,'_ Yuudai said as Shinji sat with her and Naruto._ 'His chakra's all messed up like that of a typical civilian. I also don't smell any concealed weapons on him, save for that small wooden baton he has. But all of Fujiwara's stuntmen has them.'_

'_Me too Yuudai. Usually I'm all bare-fanged on strangers, but I guess Shinji's just nice.'_

_'Hmm...could be. Still, he can't be trusted.'_

_'True.'_

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shinji had engaged in a lively conversation about Fujiwara's movies. Naruto absolutely adored the actress' character, Sayuri, and Shinji, having worked with Fujiwara in all of her movies, was telling Naruto the making of the action scenes, such as how they filmed the scene on water where Sayuri was supposedly walking on.

"What?! You just filmed it in the studio? How?" Naruto was asking.

"Well, we can't stand on water so we placed a mirror, covered it in water, had a green screen as backdrop where they tweaked with the background." Shinji answered.

Naruto's mouth was agape. "But it's totally peanuts to walk on water, dattebayo!" he said. "It's child's play!"

At this, Akira scoffed. "Oh please, Naruto. It took you weeks to learn to control chakra on your feet and complete the tree-climbing exercise. Besides, they're not shinobi like us."

"Tree-climbing, huh," Shinji said, smiling at Akira. "Wow, you shinobi must be really cool."

Akira only shrugged. "Hmm not really. It comes with a price." She and Yuudai shared a meaningful glance.

"Hehe. Of coure we are cool," Naruto said, not catching on the meaning behind Akira's words. He stood up. "And I'm the coolest out there! Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, dattebayo!"

Akira only shook her head as Naruto went on with his rants while Shinji listened in amusement. Unknown to her, a pair of Byakuugan were already glaring daggers at the back of the bodyguard's head, already analyzing the man's tenketsu and his vital points.

* * *

Later into the night, Fujiwara emerged from her carriage-turned-tent and headed to the brook. One of her assistants trailed after her, carrying towels and a couple of garments.

Naruto and Akira looked at each other and then at the actress. Just then, Kakashi approached Akira and laid a hand at the kunoichi's shoulder.

"You should accompany her, Akira," said Kakashi.

Akira turned around to look at the jounin, and while nothing in his voice revealed anything, his stare was heavy with meaning. The redhead sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. She knew complaining won't do her any good because she and Kakashi had this conversation already.

"Alright," she said resignedly at Kakashi. She gave Yuudai's head a pat and then walked over to the actress.

"Fujiwara-san," she called out. Keiko and her assistant turned.

"What do you want, Red?" the actress said, her tone condescending. Akira chose to ignore the new nickname bestowed on her.

"You can't go anywhere without a shinobi with you," Akira said. Then frowning she added, "Unfortunately, the Hyuuga is out of commission."

At this, Keiko smirked. "That's too bad. I really enjoyed his company."

Akira bit back her lip. "Yeah well, shit happens."

"I agree. I heard from your captain that we'll be leaving early tomorrow. Let's not dilly-dally anymore." She motioned for her assistant and the girl obdiently followed. They walked towards the brook, their path illuminated by the moon.

Akira waited for a few minutes, then squared her shoulders, gathered chakra and followed the two women. The trees and water were the silent witnesses of Akira's first task.

* * *

It was well into the night, 2200H if Neji's estimate was correct (it usually is). Looking down from the tree he was perched on, he focused chakra into his eyes and gave the surroundings a look-over before zooming closer to the camp.

He's on second patrol, coming after Kakashi who had ended his shift an hour ago. After routinely checking the traps the kunoichi had made, Neji scouted the immediate surroundings, making sure that no one from his ward is still up and about. The shinobi knew they were all adults and does not need a curfew but in this instance, where a highly-valued client is on board, safety precautions dictate that no person should wander about. With the exception of the shinobi, of course.

He was finished with the trap-checking and routine scouting and now, he's busy looking for any suspicious activity from the tents. As far as he could see, everyone's settled and tucked in. Even Kakashi who he saw retire to his sleeping bag not long ago.

His eyes traveled next to the orange tent where Naruto was sleeping. The Kyuubi jinchuriki almost immediately zonked off after dinner. After saying quick good nights to the staff he had befriended, he stopped by a bit to chat with Akira and then headed to his tent. Now, the steady rise and fall of his chest indicated that the blonde shinobi's well off into dreamland.

Neji next watched the carriage that was expanded to turn into a suitable sleeping space. Inside, Fujiwara Keiko slept alone, wrapped in her expensive blankets, shapely form stretched out in relaxed sleep. The older woman had stayed up a bit later than the rest of her attendants, and from his perch, Neji saw her bent over a scroll, writing something. It was after almost an hour before she blew off the lamp and finally slept. Right now, Keiko is fast asleep, unaware of what had just transpired minutes after she stepped into the brook to bathe.

Usually, an elaborate plan to shake off pursuers is not needed in an escort mission, except when the client is a VIP or a "critical parcel", as what they'd call Fujiwara in shinobi-speak. But in this case, Fujiwara **is **a critical parcel that is why Kakashi, Neji, Akira and Naruto had done measures to create and execute a plan to make sure everything's smooth and the parcel gets delivered in one piece.

At the thought of their **plan**, Neji instinctively focused his Byakuugan to the small green tent adjacent to Fujiwara's. The huge wolf, Yuudai, is sleeping peacefully just outside, ears flat against his head and paws stretched out. Neji looked closer, past the tent's flaps and saw the mess of red hair, the curled-up figure and he sighed in relief. He hoped today's activities would bring the Satsuna to a dreamless slumber. He noted fondly that even in sleep, the kunoichi held on to her katana, and for a moment he was reminded of Tenten who never went or even slept without a weapon nearby.

Briefly he thought about Tenten, how she was training at home or if she's in some mission too. He wondered whether she was sent to a seduction mission once again. He had told her to think twice when accepting such missions and he had been vocal about his concern and discomfort at his team mate taking on such tasks. But Tenten just smiled and said, _"I appreciate you concern, Neji. A lot. But I'm not some weak girl. I can take care of myself!"_ Besides, it's not in the kunoichi's nature to refuse or back down from a challenge.

Neji leaned against the tree and shifted in his position, not removing his eyes from the Satsuna's sleeping form. He sighed and dangled his leg from his seat. Drifting his thoughts from one kunoichi to the other, the Hyuuga was reminded once again of the strange pull the red-haired kunoichi has. Their time to interact were short due to the mission at hand but they were always loaded with unspoken words and emotions, like undercurrents of a seemingly peaceful river. He wondered how someone who was relatively unknown to him until recently, is able to pull out emotions he didn't even know he possessed.

A ghost of a smile hovered over the Hyuuga's lips as he remembered the kunoichi's expression when he suggested that she might be jealous of Fujiwara's shower of attention towards him. He knew the actress fancied him because most women do at the sight of his fine Hyuuga features-though Kami help him, she's too old for his tastes (but that doesn't mean he finds her ugly. On the contrary, Neji thinks the actress is beautiful. Just a different type of beauty that he doesn't appreciate)- but to see Satsuna Akira almost tethering to what little patience she has whenever he and the actress is in the same space is _endearing_ to Neji. In spite of what he said earlier about not being able to read emotions, well the truth is, the Byakuugan can see anything and everything. And he could read her, see the emotions beneath the brash facade. Not only is he starting to be attuned to her chakra, he was starting to be attuned to even the smallest twitch of her eyes.

Neji could see that she is too.

Because as he had said, it meant that things were not merely from his end. Whatever...tension...it is that exists between them-because undeniably there _is_ something-then, she could feel it too. And Neji was relieved that it wasn't only him that was haunted by green eyes, scarlet hair, the scent of forests and early morning dew. But for all he thought about it, he couldn't understand why it crippled him so much that she's intent on pushing him away.

'_But is so easy on letting than Shinji hover too close,_' he thought glaring protectively at the sleeping Satsuna. He couldn't understand the strange swell of anger in his chest a while ago when he saw that Minamoto approach Akira and be all friendly. For the time he had been watching over the redhead, he knew she's always wary of strangers, easy to unsheathe her blade at those who threatened her security. Even her wolf was accomodating to the stranger. Neji had instinctively scanned the man's chakra network and found nothing unusual. Seeing her giving out a rare smile to someone other than those close to her made Neji fume. He could barely control the ugly feeling at the pit of his stomach when Akira's conversation with the man lasted for more than five minutes. He was ready to bust an organ in that Shinji's poor body and juuken him to the nearest mountain.

The Hyuuga prodigy heaved a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The moon was hidden by a thin veil of clouds but it was still bright enough for him to make out the outline of trees and wildlife. He closed his eyes briefly and decided to meditate to clear his mind of red hair and the distinct scent of a certain wolf-tamer. He did some deep breathing exercises and when he felt the tension in his muscles recede, he started with chakra control.

A few minutes into his meditation, Hyuuga Neji felt something. Not opening his eyes he focused his chakra. At once, the all-familiar feel of tumultous chakra made itself known. Quickly, Neji opened his eyes and stood. He saw the wolf already up, alarm evident in its wide eyes, every muscle in its huge body taut. The Hyuuga had learned to read the wolves in relation to their mistress during the times he had watched her. And right now, Yuudai's alarm and frightened howl meant that something is terribly wrong with the Satsuna.

Neji leapt from the tree and dashed to where the sleeping girl lay.

_'Akira...'_

* * *

_**"You have gone soft."**_

Akira's eyes opened to nothing but darkness. She turned her head side to side, appraising her surroundings but all she saw was black. An endless void. A suffocating feeling overwhelmed her, as if a heavy weight was upon her chest.

She attempted to stand up, trying to gain a sense of direction from the nothingness she's in. She wobbled, her knees shaking. Eyes wide, she tried to see but there was nothing to see...nothing to touch...only a sinister chuckle and the rattling of chains to hear.

And just like that, she knew where she is. The knowledge of her whereabout only fed the fear that was slowly spreading in her veins. Shaking like a dry leaf in Konoha's worst summers, Akira stifled a frightened gasp.

She's inside her mind. The Kageboshi's cage.

Her first thought was to run, escape, forever leave the dark place. But there was not a sliver of light in sight. There was only her and the sinister presence of the Kageboshi. She attempted to step forward, gain her bearing. But the Kageboshi only laughed that sent chills down her spine.

_**"That farce you live outside is pitiful," **_the menace said, deep voice echoing in the confines of Akira's mind. Cold sweat trickled down her skin as she felt its chakra begin to swirl around her. It was hot like the underlying fury of the monster. She was sweating and chilled at the same time.

"P-p-please...d-d-d..."

_**"Hahaha! How pathetic!"**_It boomed._**"The great and mighty Satsuna, stuttering like an idiot in front of a monster like me!"**_It said sarcastically. _**"And you're supposed to be my vessel, supposed to be able to contain my power."**_ The swirling chakra begun to take form, floating up in the air like a purple fog. Slowly it took the form of Akira's greatest fear.

The monster inside her. The beast that wrecked havoc throughout the history of man. The one thing that took everything from her.

The Kageboshi.

Faced with her greatest fear, Akira cowered, tears streaming from her eyes. Unwanted memories flooded her: a great fire, a woman's anguished cry, screams and countless eyes wide in terror. Blood on her hands, the stench of decay and despair. Inoue's pleading tears. A man's katana. A woman's kanzashi. The cry of a baby. A dead Naruto by her feet. Burning houses. _Stop_. A woman's sacrifice. _Please_. Ancient markings. _Please, I beg you._ Red hair and green eyes.

In the whirlpool of images, Akira didn't know which was real or not. Which memory is hers. All she knew was that it hurt, oh how it _hurts_, as if her intestines are being ripped out of her body.

She was unaware of the frightened barks and howls around her, or the strong paws urging her to awaken. She was wrapped up in a purple blanket of chakra, scalding her skin, causing her to bleed. It was painful, and the second her skin healed, it was scarred again. Akira cried out. She tried to scream but there was no sound. She felt trapped in this nightmare forever.

_**"Open this door. Undo the seal."**_

"...p-p-please...-s-stop..."

A chuckle._**"It will end the moment you rip the seal. Release me and I will give you power."**_

The swirling chakra stopped and for a moment, Akira can breathe again. Panting, she looked up and saw that she was looking straight at the monster that tormented her. Bright red eyes glowed behind tall and heavy bars. The Kageboshi grinned, showing off its full set of sharp teeth, eager to snap at the heavy chains that held him. Its black fur glistened, long and messy. Violet chakra surrounded the demon wolf, its tendrils reaching out to strangle the Satsuna.

Akira tried to fight back and think of happy memories to fill her heart with. She tried to think of her grandmother, her warm embrace and comforting words. She tried to think of Iruka-sensei, Hayate-sensei and Naruto. But her mind came out blank. It was a deep pit of nothingness.

Akira shuddered. Had she fallen so deep into hate that she couldn't remember good things anymore?

_**"Come on, Satsuna. What could you possibly gain by keeping me imprisoned? We both know we don't want each other." **_The demon wolf said tauntingly. _**"Set me free and you'll gain what you want most... Undo the seal, and you'll have what your heart craves..."**_

Broken and worn, Akira looked up and upon the Kageboshi's cage was the seal her ancestors have placed on the demon. It was a piece of parchment, brown with age. On it was an intricate character that stood for Seal. It was written in blood.

As if in a trance, Akira reached out to touch the said paper. She found herself able to walk in spite of the trembling of her knees. Inside the cage, the Kageboshi was grinning menacingly. After what seemed like an eternity to her, the Satsuna reached the tall bars. She looked up and reached towards the seal. Heavy chains rattled inside, unable to contain the restless monster.

_**"Yes...rip it!"**_

With trembling fingers, Akira ripped the seal apart. A gust of wind blew, strong enough to send her tumbling down. Heavy chains rattled inside. She opened her eyes to see the seal disintegrate on her hands, as if it was never there.

"W-w-what happened?" she asked weakly.

A deafening roar sounded. Just then, a bright light filled the cage. The Kageboshi let out a scream of anguish, as if the light was hurting it. It grew all the more restless and it began banging against the walls of its cage, the heavy chains rattling loudly against each other. It was deafening and Akira thought her ears would bleed. But in her haze-filled thoughts, she wondered what was happening: where did the light come from? Where is the seal now? Did the Kageboshi really get out?

She forced her weary eyes to open and in her hazy view she saw the Kageboshi wrestling against its chains. It was howling and barking as if it was wounded. In the bright light, Akira had a clear view of the monster that had tormented her since birth. Heavy chains were wound around its entire body-weighing down its immense form. Its muscular paws were chained to the ground, unabling it to move as much. A double layer of chains were around its neck, pulling it back from the gates of the cage that held it. Made of wrought iron, the Kageboshi's cage was monstrous, with intricate designs on the top of the gates.

To Akira's immense surprise, the seal was still on the gate, as if she had never touched it.

_**"Curse you Satsuna! Curse you and your clan! Aarrghh!"**_

The Kageboshi let out an anguished howl followed by the sound of a chain snapping apart. In attempt to kill Akira, it lifted a heavy paw where a thick stream of chakra emerged, passing through the gate and hitting Akira square in the stomach. The impact sent Akira across the floor where she collapsed, sprawled and unconscious. The once bright room turned dark once more. The ancient seal glowed red, in time as the floor flooded with blood.

The Kageboshi eyed the now frail girl who lay bleeding meters from him. Seething with rage, it cursed the kunoichi's lineage once more.

_**"Damn you, Satsuna. I will escape from these chains. I will be free and you will be nothing but dust at my feet! Remember that!"**_

And with one last snarl, it faded into the deep darkness of its cage.

_**SNAP!**_

* * *

"Akira-hime! Akira-hime! Please wake up! Hime!"

"...loss! You... Please! ...up..."

The sound was building up in her ears. An indistinct murmuring becoming a slow crescendo of words. Unable to discern if its human or wolf, Akira turned her head, wishing that she be deaf and just rest eternally.

But she was being shaken and she felt a sting of pain on her middle, so intense that it sent stars to her vision.

"Hime! Wake up! You're bleeding!"

The urgency in the speaker's voice coaxed Akira to open her eyes despite of the overwhelming fatigue. She was met with a pair of grey eyes, looming over her worriedly. It took her a minute to process the long white fur dusted with black streaks, the dark snout, the strong paws on her shoulders and the huge form. It was her wolf, Yuudai.

"Y-Yuudai..." she croaked weakly. "W-what happened..."

"The Kageboshi," it replied hurriedly. "Hime, you're bleeding. It hurt you again!"

At this, Akira's eyes widened in confusion and surprise. Her hands immediately traveled to her torso, down to her stomach. Warm, sticky fluid was streaming steadily from her abdomen. Hands trembling, she lifted them up to her eyes. The metallic smell wafted to her nose. Dark red blood.

Alarm coursed through Akira, making her forget the immense pain that accompanied her injury. She sat up and pulled up her soaked shirt. Her once flawless abdomen is now marred with an ugly gash and with all the blood, she could not assess how deep it was, or if it was simply a laceration. In her work as shinobi, she had sustained different types of wounds, but this one made her faint. The Kageboshi had never drawn blood, only bruises and minor scratch marks all made by herself.

Her own fear was mirrored in Yuudai's eyes. "H-how could this happen?" Akira asked, voice shaking and hoarse.

Yuudai shook his head vehemently. "I don't know Hime but we can search for answers later. The more important thing is to close up that wound. You're losing too much Hime! You are very pale!"

Akira trembled all the more at the wolf's words. She could not see herself but she was sure she's lost almost a pint now, if her blurring vision and light-headedness is to be judged. She could feel the mad thumping of her heart, compensating for the blood flowing out of her. Breathing heavily, she sat up and fumbled at her back pack for her pack of gauze.

"F-find me b-b-bandages," Akira whispered hoarsely. She was feeling weak. She had always counted on her bijuu's chakra to heal her quickly, but none of it is working right now.

Yuudai shifted back to his normal form, as being Alpha made him too large to enter Akira's tent. At his mistress' bidding he upturned her backpack and sorted through her things for those precious bandages. He found them and took them in his mouth.

The Satsuna wrapped the bandages around her abdomen tightly, fighting off the fatigue that was coming over her swiftly. Instinct ruled her now and she kept packing more gauze to her opened wound. Yuudai pressed his paw against it but it seemed futile. The bandages were getting soaked as soon as they were placed. They spoke in hoarse whispers, afraid to draw unwanted attention.

In the midst of it all, Akira suddenly paused, her hands hovering over the last pack of gauze she had. Yuudai also tensed, sensing motion outside the tent.

"W-what is it?" Akira asked. Before Yuudai could answer, she added, "D-does somebody know?"

Yuudai closed his eyes. His worst fear had happened. The chakra he's able to sense outside the tent... "Yes, Hime."

Panic flashed across the kunoichi's pale features. "W-w-who?"

"Hyuuga."

"And...where is he?"

"On the other side of this tent."

In a split second, the flaps opened and revealed the tall prodigy. Against the moonlight his eyes appeared pearlescent, brows knitted in a myriad of emotions. His form was rigid, tense.

"Are you alright?" He asked, deep voice laced with concern, suspicion and fear. It was not his presence per se that scared Akira. It was his eyes.

The Byakuugan. It could see chakra and everything else. _'If he had seen what just transpired...'_

"Ev-everything's fine," Akira said, putting all effort to steady her voice. It surprised her that even in her state she still came out strong. Yuudai shot her a worried glance which did not go unnoticed by the Hyuuga.

Neji narrowed his eyes. Her crimson hair contrasted harshly with her face, which he noted was frighteningly pale. Actually, her whole body was. His keen eyes also saw the trembling of her lips and hands that pulled the blanket up her slim frame. His eyes travelled downwards from her slender neck, to the shaking shoulders. He saw Akira clutch the blanket tighter around her and out of courtesy, he averted his assessing stare and dispelled the Byakuugan.

Then he saw the discarded clothing along with several blood-soaked bandages. Fear, concern and alarm coursed through his veins. Instantly his mind travelled back to what he had witnessed in the forest. The feral rage, the primitive roar and the havoc she wreaked when the demon consumed her. But then the injury was turned outwards-to the trees, the animals. He didn't need the Byakuugan to see that she's hurt.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

_You_. _To help you._ "I sensed something and heard Yuudai-san's howling," Neji glanced at the wolf then turned back to the kunoichi. "I came to see if you're okay."

The way he whispered that last sentence almost made Akira's resolve waver. She was tempted to tell him everything, to break down, but fear made her refuse. She knows she's broken beyond repair. The Kageboshi's words echoed in her head: _'you have gone soft.'_

She willed herself to meet his eyes, those lilacs that held warmth, and retreated into her hollow shell of resistance. Akira fixed a scowl on her face. "Thank you for the concern, Hyuuga. It was nothing but a bad dream." Under the thin blanket, Akira shivered, her hand over the wound dripping with blood. She hid the pain in a mask of stubbornness. "Now please excuse me. I am not dressed appropriately."

Neji remained where he stood, eyes hard as he saw through the brittle strength she projected, seeing the vulnerable kunoichi underneath. In spite of the scowl and the edge in her voice, Neji saw the truth in the blazing emeralds glaring at him: she is weak, tired, hurt and her vulnerability called out to him. Waves of emotions washed over the Hyuuga and he wanted to hold her, pride be damned.

But he knows she wouldn't let him and that her trust is a fragile thing, much like her heart no matter how she hides it, and it would take a while before she'd let someone inside. Trust again.

Reluctantly, Neji dipped his head and turned towards the flaps of her tent. But not before he unclasped the small emergency kit from his thigh holster and handed it to the Ookami. Yuudai barked and Neji did not need to have a bond with the wolf to understand its gratitude.

He just wished he could do more for her than just give her spare bandages.

* * *

Keiko opened her eyes slowly, sleep still making her lids heavy. Sunlight hit her straight to the face and slowly, the sounds of her surroundings rippled in her ears. The chirping of birds, the sound of feet against dry leaves and soft earth. Forcing strength into her heavy limbs, she stretched her arms, only for it to hit something hard.

"Ow! That hurts, -ttebayo!"

Alarmed, she opened her eyes fully only to see that she was high above the ground, with boughs of leaves flashing before her eyes. Wind slapped her face and when she turned, she got a full view of a mass of spiked blonde hair. She tried to shift in her position but found it impossible; she was being carried piggyback.

And it dawned on her as her sleep-fogged mind processed her surroundings and predicament. The thing she hit while yawning was Naruto's head, and right now she's on his back, dashing across god-knows-where.

Keiko let out a shriek when the shinobi suddenly made a big leap. Landing ungracefully on the ground, Naruto steadied himself in spite of the screaming near his ear and the small fists that hammered at his back.

"Put me down! Put me down! Now! Aahh!"

Frowning, Neji turned towards Naruto who was struggling with the screaming Fujiwara at his back. With his frown deepening, Neji ordered Naruto to halt.

The two shinobi stopped in their tracks. Amidst the screaming and pounding on his head and back, Naruto was able to put the livid actress on the ground.

"That hurts a lot, dattebayo!" Naruto said, rubbing the sore spot at his nape where Keiko had continuously hammered with her fists.

"I don't care!" the actress yelled. "What's going on?! Why am I on your back?!" She turned around, hair whipping her face. "Where's everybody-where's Wakushi?!"

Neji stepped forward and approached the woman calmly. "Please calm down, Fujiwara-san. We apologize for this inconvenience but this is all a part of our mission to deliver you safely to the daimyo. Please cooperate."

Keiko's eyes widened. "Deliver me?! You treat me like some package?! And w-what are these clothes I'm wearing? My other things?!"

"They're all with old man Wakushi and Kakashi-sensei," Naruto answered.

"All of your belongings are safe with the rest of the baggage," Neji explained. "In order to shake off pursuers we had to split into two groups. Naruto and I are tasked to bring you to Rokkasho, through a different path. These are the only information we are allowed to divulge. Rest assured everything is done with your safety in mind."

Keiko continued to glare at both Naruto and Neji. She crossed her arms and looked around the wilderness. It angers her that she wasn't told of the plans early on, but then these are ninja she's with. Stealth is what they're good at. But still, she could've worn better clothes and brought a couple of things before being thrust onto the back of the loudmouthed idiot. She sighed. It's too late for that now.

Somewhat calmed down, Keiko regarded her two companions. Maybe travelling with them wouldn't be too bad. Although the blonde shinobi's noisy, the Hyuuga's a quiet man and seems level-headed.

"Fine," said Keiko. "But can we walk instead? High places aren't really my sort of thing."

"What?!" Naruto said turning to Neji. "It will take us ages to reach Rokkasho!"

In turn, Keiko glared at him. "I am not riding your back, idiot."

"You're not exactly light to carry around, dattebayo!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"Hey stop it," Neji said standing between Naruto and Keiko. "Choosing an obscure route is pointless if we make a ruckus like this." He turned to Keiko. "Walking will extend our travel time by 2 hours. Would it be okay with you if Naruto carries you for the next 10 kilometers? By then the terrain will be more suited to hiking and we can go on by foot." Seeing Keiko frown, Neji sighed. "It will just be for a couple of hours or so."

Keiko heaved a deep breath and nodded grudgingly.

Neji then turned to the blonde. "Naruto?"

"Yeah fine," Naruto grumbled. He got into position and motioned for Keiko. "C'mon." As Keiko climbed his back, Naruto shot her a look. "Just don't go punching me again or I swear I'll drop you."

The actress' eyes widened. "You won't-!"

"Nah, relax. I'm not Akira-chan, dattebayo."

Naruto felt Keiko grip his jacket tightly. Grinning, he looked at Neji.

The Hyuuga had a faraway look on his face before dashing off into the wilderness.

* * *

Akira shifted in her seat slightly and adjusted the collar of her kimono. The sky had begun to darken even if it was nearing noon and a slight chill permeated the carriage. She expected rain and her wolves' weather forcasts are rarely wrong. How could it be when the Wolf Sage himself from Shizukana Yama gives the heads up?

The kunoichi frowned at the memory of Yuudai's protests before they had set out to travel. Last night's events had prompted the wolf to disagree to the team's plans. As always, the grey wolf is concerned of the kunoichi's safety.

_"I can't leave you alone Hime after what happened," he said stubbornly._

_"This has happened before, Yuudai and I'm always fine afterwards," Akira replied. She peered at the wound at her abdomen. It wasn't as bloody as it was minutes ago but the bandages remained dark red, even after being patched up with the ones Neji had given. At this, Akira stilled, fingers trailing over the elastic bandages that wrapped around her belly. She wasn't sure how much the extent of her injury and dealings with her demon did the Hyuuga see, but she definitely doesn't want him to see her in such a state. She felt disgusted of herself. Violated. Unfit for any eyes, especially his. _

_She sighed. "I will be fine, Yuudai," she repeated, mentally remembering how the Hyuuga had averted his stare at her apparent undress. "I'm gonna be with Kakashi-san."_

_"I don't doubt Hatake-san's abilities," replied the wolf. "But the Kageboshi had never inflicted this kind of harm on you, Hime-san."_

_It's true. The most she got was mental torture and minor wounds. But never this deep of a wound and broken ribs. But Akira was adamant. She has to at least complete this mission before leaving. If she deflects now, Kakashi will surely know of it and would be upon them in mere minutes. She has to get away when everyone least expects it._

_And another thing: is she ready for it?_

Akira pondered on this question for the most part, aside from keeping her henge in check and acting accordingly. Is she truly ready to leave behind the life she had known since forever?

_"Well, it wasn't much of a life after all", _she thought.

She looked out the window and she caught sight of her reflection in the small mirror that hung nearby. She was the spitting image of Fujiwara-to the slightly upturned eyes, the ginger-red hair and the pink lips. Only on close scrutiny would anybody get an indication that the real Fujiwara Keiko is somewhere else.

Across her, Wakushi was reading a novel, occasionally commenting on the scenery they passed and the state of affairs the daimyo has. It is in these small talks that Akira realized that Keiko is indeed the daimyo's mistress. At first Akira thought it was just a bluff, for how could a well-known actress be involved with a powerful political figure? But when initimate dealings with other shinobi and non-shinobi nations were brought up by Wakushi, it dawned on Akira that the only way she (Fujiwara) and Wakushi could get their hands on such information was to be very close with the daimyo.

"Are you alright, Keiko-sama?"

Akira turned to Wakushi and impersonating Keiko, she frowned. "This dress is too stifling. I'm sweating underneath and it's supposed to be quite chilly." She tugged at the sleeves of her furisode kimono. "Why did you choose this, of all clothes?"

Wakushi raised an eyebrow and regarded Keiko (Akira) carefully. "The daimyo favors that dress the most. You know that, Keiko-sama."

"He has tacky taste sometimes." _'Damn that was close!'_

Akira then kept conversation to a minimum and instead tried to sense the surroundings outside. By the movements of the carriage she deduced that they are already out of the forest and is treading on a side street. The sounds of horses and occasional chatter reached her ears and she wished that she's outside, instead of being cooped up in this carriage pretending to be Fujiwara.

The concoction she injected into Fujiwara proved to be potent and she thanked Tsunade and Shizune for that handy bit of skill. While Keiko and her assistant were in the brook, Akira made her bunshin plant the micro fine needle among Fujiwara's robes. The needle was laced with chemicals and was sharp enough to penetrate up to a person's subcutaneous layer (fat layers beneath the skin). The effect would be intermediate-not too fast yet not too slow-because blood flow in the subcutaneous is steadier and gradual. The concoction was a mix of chemicals that triggered melatonin-a neurotransmitter that controls sleep-and a collection of drugs used as sedative and anesthetic. In large amounts, it could kill.

So when Keiko dressed up she felt a slight prick on her skin but brushed it off as just an insect. In a few hours the actress had fallen into such a deep slumber that she was unaware she was being transported across meters and meters of wildlife. Meanwhile, Akira had taken her place and a bunshin left as a decoy to fool Wakushi and the rest of Fujiwara's people.

Kakashi's plan was simple. Naruto and Neji were to take Fujiwara straight to the daimyo while he and Akira would act as decoys to lure out potential threats. After transforming into Keiko, Akira had sent out her wolves into the mountains. Naruto had made enough bunshin and transformed them into him and Neji. When all preparations are done, she rode the carriage and pretended to be Fujiwara.

She shifted in her seat once again, a strange feeling of nervousness slowly gnawing her. She pretended to fix the hem of her kimono as she tried to course chakra to the ground. However, the jostling of the carriage prevented her from focusing well on the vibrations she's looking for. Masking a frown, she sat back up and glanced at Wakushi. The old man had fallen asleep, his head lolled off on one side and his book lay forgotten on the small table. Sighing deeply Akira tried to brush off the uneasy feeling as 'mission jitters', after all even the most seasoned shinobi is not immune to nervousness.

Moments later the same feeling of unease had started to intensify and Akira tried to gain bearing of her surroundings. Tentatively she peered out the window. The chatter of the actress' crew and the sounds of the horses' hooves mixed with the general sounds of wildlife and movement reached her ears. She looked up at the sky and noted its grey hue. It's already noon but under the muted light, it's as if its late afternoon. She sat back in her seat, trying to wonder if her suspicions are correct or if she was just being paranoid. Kakashi had not signalled for them to stop and aside from that uneasy feeling, she had no other cues to conclude her suspicions.

As she mulled over her situation, she glanced at Wakushi who had remained sleeping. On a hunch, she leaned forward to fix his glasses that had been askew over his face. The old man remained motionless as Akira adjusted the eyeglasses. She sat back and once more observed her surroundings. It was as if a blanket was thrown over them suddenly. Akira frowned and opened the small window behind her. She called out to the coachman.

"Stop the carriage," she ordered in her best Fujiwara impersonation. "And get me Hatake."

The coachman did not say anything but promptly stopped the vehicle. Akira stepped out and looked around. Something was indeed amiss.

Kakashi walked up to her. "Any problems, Fujiwara-san?"

Akira glanced up at the jounin and then looked around once more. None of her (Keiko's) crew was around except for the coachmen. The lively chatter that usually accompanied the large group had died down. Frowning deeply, Akira nodded towards the clump of bushes.

"I wish to take a walk," she said. "I am tired of sitting in that carriage and since I can't go off on my own, I want you to come with me."

The jounin was quick to catch the hint. "Sure. This way?" He touched her shoulder reassuringly as they walked away from the prying eyes. Once they were a good distance away from the group, Akira dispelled her henge and faced the jounin.

"I think it's a genjutsu," she said right away. "I'm always attuned to every sound and quiver of the wild but somehow this feels like we're in an aquarium. All muted and shit."

Kakashi nodded. "It's been on us since we turned for the side street, not too long ago." Then as if sheepishly he added, "I was wondering how to warn you without alerting whoever it is that had done this jutsu."

Akira bit her lip and crossed her arms. "If it's a genjutsu then let's just dispel it," she said thoughtfully. She began to make handseals but Kakashi stopped her. "What-"

"We don't know what's waiting for us outside the genjutsu," he said. "Before we noticed this we were still in the forest. Who knows if we were transported to somewhere else since then?"

Akira slowly nodded. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "Try summoning your wolves," he said.

Akira bit her thumb and making seals, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Nothing happened.

Kakashi nodded. "Then that means I can't too. And if we can't use our chakra then it's impossible to dispel this with just a simple jutsu."

Akira looked around. The environment remains the same. The only thing that really gave it away was that it failed to copy the essence of wildlife. "For a forest, this is too quiet," she remarked. "No chirping of birds, sounds of leaves falling, the whistle of the wind..." Akira smirked. "I'd say this is chuunin level."

In spite of the trouble they are in, Kakashi managed to smirk in amusement beneath his mask. "Neji told me you're well-versed in genjutsu."

Akira gave him a deadpan look. "I'm an academy instructor, sensei."

"Finally. Not with the 'sir' anymore."

Akira paused. "Oh."

Kakashi sighed. "Well I guess it can't be helped."

"What do you intend to do?" Akira asked. "If I can't summon my wolves and you can't summon yours, then how can we contact Naruto and Neji?"

"Let us trust that they have made it to the daimyo safely. Besides I don't think the enemy foresaw our plan, if they went as far as this to capture Keiko-san."

"I don't understand."

"In spite of it's weakness, this genjutsu is quite elaborate to make sure we don't escape. If you look at this genjutsu closely, you'll see that it wasn't intended to injure us." Kakashi took a kunai from his holster and threw it a nearby tree. The kunai hit the tree as if it was real. However it made no sound. "It was meant to distract us. So I am assuming that we did manage to trick them into thinking that you're really Keiko."

Akira frowned. One thing still bothers her. "But if this was meant to distract us, what are they distracting us for? I mean...could it be that they have figured I am not really Fujiwara and then placed this genjutsu to make sure we don't interfere as they pursue Naruto and Neji with the real Fujiwara?"

Kakashi regarded the younger shinobi. A thought occurred to him but he chose to remain silent until he had proven it. He stepped closer towards the girl. "Only one way to find out. I suggest you close your eyes."

Akira opened her mouth to ask why but Kakashi had begun to lift his hitaite to reveal his left eye. The sharingan.

The sky changed color: gray, white, black, red. It was the last thing Akira saw before she was plunged into the darkness.

* * *

Neji wanted to groan in frustration. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring Keiko and Naruto together. The actress did nothing but whine and ask for breaks while Naruto did nothing but complain and threat Keiko of a sudden accident involving falls and dismemberment.

"You really have a death wish, do you?" Naruto said, shifting Keiko's weight from one arm to the other.

"Oh no, I am having the best time of my life here," Keiko said, sarcastic. "Being tossed around like a sack of potatoes."

"I'd rather carry a sack of potatoes, to be honest."

"Alright that's it!" Keiko shrieked. "Put me down! I refuse to be carried by this idiot anymore! Put me dooowwn!"

Neji glared at Naruto before landing on the soft earth of the forest. Naruto followed suit and dropped the shrieking actress rather ungracefully.

"I'd rather walk all the way than be carried like that!" Keiko continued her tirade. "This is pointless! Why can't we just travel like normal people?" She glared at Naruto. "Could you be more gentle?"

Neji shook his head lightly, trying not to let his irritation cloud his judgment. They were still a good distance from Rokkasho where the daimyo's personal guards are awaiting Fujiwara. Once with them, they will travel towards Shiraoi where the daimyo awaits.

Kakashi estimated a day and a half for them to reach Shiraoi but with a pace like this... Neji glanced back at Naruto and Keiko who were meters apart from each other. He noted that the blonde shinobi was an avid admirer of the actress at the beginning of this mission. The thought made Neji smirk a little in amusement.

_'If it was just Naruto and I we would be halfway towards Rokkasho by now,'_ Neji thought. He sighed deeply. The mission wouldn't be as tiresome if only the actress didn't have a major attitude problem.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said, edging closer to the jounin. "Should I go ahead and hush her?"

Neji faced Naruto. "How?"

The blonde shinobi took out an elastic bandage from his emergency pouch and waved his brows at Neji. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes and juuken the other shinobi.

"We can't gag her," Neji said, keeping his voice low. "Though trust me, I'd very much want to." He looked around, sensing his surroundings. "We'll take a break." He went over to the actress who sat under a tree and was sulking.

"Fujiwara-san."

"What?" The actress glared at him.

"We'll rest for now." Neji offered her his water bottle. "Help yourself."

The actress' glare softened a little as she took the canteen from the Hyuuga's hand. "Thanks," she mumbled.

Neji merely nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to Naruto. "Stay with her," he ordered. Naruto did not bother hiding his grimace but sat beside the actress otherwise. Neji watched the pair for a while before scouting the trees with his Byakugan.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat next to Fujiwara. "Wish I could have ramen right now," he muttered.

"All you think about is ramen," the actress retorted.

Naruto frowned. "What is it to you? It's my favorite, -ttebayo."

Fujiwara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. When we get to Rokkasho I'd want to stay at an inn. I am not going to be carried piggyback again."

"Not gonna happen, princess," said Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei's instructions are to bring you directly to Shiraoi."

Keiko glared at Naruto. "I don't care what your stupid sensei said. I am the client for this...mission and what I say goes!" She crossed her arms. "You shinobi...you always go and follow orders."

"That's what shinobi does, dattebayo! What do you expect?"

"Hmp!" She closed the water container that Neji had given her. She looked up at the brunette who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Keiko smiled. "He's a gentleman, isn't he," she said, pertaining to the Hyuuga. "No wonder Ginger fancies him."

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers. "Neji?! A gentleman?!" He snorted and made a face. "He's an arrogant bastard, just like Sasuke, really." Then he smirked. "But I beat him during the first Chuunin Exams, so I guess that's saying something."

It was Keiko's turn to make a face this time. "Oh I heard about that. You landing a lucky hit. But now he's a jounin so I guess that's saying something, eh?" She smiled tauntingly at Naruto who was seething.

"That wasn't a lucky hit! And what do you mean Akira-chan fancies him?!" Naruto said.

"Exactly that. Ginger fancies him. It's obvious that he fancies her too." Keiko shrugged. "It's cute but Ginger's one dark bitch so I don't know how to go about that." She looked at Naruto. "You wouldn't understand. All you know is ramen."

Naruto was about to protest but Keiko cut him off. "Save it, I don't wanna hear it."

Just then Neji approached them. "Let's get back to the road," he said. He helped Keiko back on her feet. He noticed the woman bite her lip and blush slightly.

"Umm..." said Keiko."I'm sorry but I..." she looked at Neji then Naruto and then looked away. "I-I need to use the bathroom, sorry..."

Neji and Naruto shared a glance before Neji nodded. "Alright. But please make it quick."

"Hai!" She turned and made her way towards the bushes.

"Should I?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," replied Neji.

Naruto groaned and followed the actress. "Hey wait for me dattebayo! You can't go off alone!"

"You can't come with me! This is a private-"

"I won't peek!"

The actress blushed up to her hairline. "You better not!" She turned and slapped Naruto. "I'll have the daimyo murder you if you dare peek!"

Neji groaned in frustration as he watched the pair disappear into the bushes. He could hear the rustling of leaves and their continued bickering. Sighing, he glanced at his wristwatch and estimated their travel time. As he went over the plan in his mind, he can't help but worry about Akira.

She was barely in shape when they executed the plan. He had wanted to tell Kakashi to not push through but the Ookami had warned him. Minutes before they left, the wolf had taken him aside.

_"I know you've seen what happened last night, Hyuuga," it said. "Hime-chan wishes that it remains between us."_

_"But she can't go on with the plan in her condition," Neji replied. "She's injured."_

_"She will be okay," the wolf replied calmly. "She has been through this before. The healing process takes longer for a bit, and then it speeds up."_

_Neji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The way the kunoichi trembled in fear and pain last night was etched deep in his mind. He wanted to to take that look away. "I want to help her," he said in earnest. _

_The wolf let out a low growl. Just then it stiffened and Neji turned. The kunoichi was standing a few meters from them, leaning on a tree, arms crossed. Her face was fixed in an emotion even Neji could not fathom. Her eyes were blank slates, lips drawn tight._

_"Yuudai," she called out to the wolf. It was far from the affectionate tone she often uses to call on her wolves, or the authoritative tone she uses as a pack leader. It was something else, and the wolf was quick to sense the urgency._

_But before Yuudai approached Akira, he and Neji shared a look before the wolf said murmured, "I know Hyuuga. And believe me, Hime-san needs help. But all in due time."_

All in due time...

The rustling of the bushes indicated Naruto and Fujiwara's return. The actress stomped towards Neji.

"Tell me we are going to an inn once we're at Rokkasho," she demanded. "I cannot go on travelling like this!"

Neji shook his head. "I'm sorry but-"

Keiko groaned. "Fine, fine! Argh! Let's just go. I can't believe I'm being subjected to this."

Naruto just shook his head and crouched. "C'mon Keiko, let's get going!"

After a few more grumbling and threats, their special client was already on Naruto's back and he and Neji were speeding off into the trees.

Surprisingly, save from Keiko and Naruto's bickering, their travel was quiet and uneventful. Neji kept his guard up all the time for any ambush but the forest was peaceful. Not even the wildlife was stirring.

Brows furrowed, Neji glanced at Naruto. The blonde shinobi was leaping off with Keiko on his back. Keiko had fallen asleep.

"What's wrong Neji?" Naruto asked.

Neji remained silent. He paused on a branch and activated his Byakuugan. Naruto had stopped across him.

With his Byakuugan, Neji can see nothing unusual in Naruto's chakra pattern. Same with Keiko. So what could be the reason for the strange tingling in his spine that usually signaled danger? Neji clenched his fist. _'Did we fall into a trap?' _he thought.

He once again scanned Naruto's chakra system and then he saw it. He knows chakra control is an issue with the blonde shinobi due to his being host to the kyuubi but this time, Naruto's chakra is finely tuned, flowing unidirectional. Neji got into a stance and readied himself to fight.

"What have you done to Naruto?" the Hyuuga demanded.

Naruto scratched his head with a free hand, innocent confusion on his face. "What are you talking about, Neji? It's me, Naruto!"

"No you're not," Neji said, eyes quickly scanning the surroundings for hidden enemies. "You have three seconds to tell me what you did to my comrade. "One."

The fake Naruto glared back at him and stood up. Slowly he shifted the sleeping Keiko in his arms and carried her bridal style. "You mean you'd rather worry about that idiot rather than your mission?"

"Two. Yes, I'd worry more for Naruto than the fake Keiko too."

'Naruto' suddenly laughed mockingly. "Fake Keiko?" he echoed. He slung the actress' limp form over one shoulder before dumping her unceremoniously to the ground. The actress fell with a thud. "That wasn't a fake, Hyuuga," 'Naruto' said, smirking menacingly. "That was the real Naruto. And I'm telling you…he's a walking time bomb."

Neji narrowed his eyes, determination surging through him. "Three."

In a split second, he charged towards his enemy, every bit of him intent to kill.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 22. My long absence is due to me being busy with graduate school. I just recently started with my Master's degree! yay! So while working, I do my research and thesis and all those boring stuff _while _I write Welcome Home. So I apologize in advance for the crappy chapters. *bows***

**Oh well. This is one of my long chapters (i actually enjoy writing long chapters...) and i do hope quantity and quality go hand in hand in my writing. **

**Please feel free to comment. Regardless of the review, I love reading them because it lets me know what to improve.**

**Arigato!**

**~Akira**


	23. Ikite Kudasai (Please be alive)

**23**

Kakashi kept his eyes closed as he felt for his surroundings. His ANBU senses kicked in and in the stillness he was able to make out the cold, damp floor, the muted sounds of his surroundings and the weak moan of something-or someone- not too far from him. Opening one eye, he tried to see where he was. His trained eye easily adjusted to the pitch-black room and aside from the dark walls, there was nothing else to see.

The jounin tried to move but as soon as he straightened his legs a shock of pain coursed through his entire body. Groaning, he paused in his movements, once again sensing for any foreign chakra. There was one and he turned his attention to the soft gasps at the corner of the room and saw a lump, like a mass of rags, quivering. Kakashi recognized the haywire chakra and for a moment thought it was his student, Naruto, but soon realized it was Akira.

Wincing at the awkward way his body was positioned, Kakashi once again attempted to move. He first straightened out his legs and he muttered a curse at the sting in his calves. _'I must've been in this position for quite a time,'_ he deduced. He tried to move his arms, but then realized that they were tied behind his back. He tried a basic escape jutsu but the moment he expelled chakra from his coils, a sharp zap of foreign chakra coursed through his entire body and he gasped in pain. He heaved deep, sharp breaths as he analyzed his situation.

They bound them-and Kakashi fervently prayed that they had not hurt Akira-and transported them to this place. For how long they have been here, he has no idea, as well as whoever plotted this scheme and their purpose. But one thing's for sure, one of them—it could either be him, Naruto or Keiko—was the target. He hoped that Naruto and Neji had gotten to the daimyo safely and that their diversion worked. Kakashi partly believed it did, because the fact that the enemy focused on him and Akira rather than the other pair proves his theory correct.

He shifted his position to look at the girl. Her henge had been dispelled and her once elaborate hairstyle now left her hair a mass of tangled red strands. In the darkness, her pale skin was like moonlight, frighteningly white that all the more worried Kakashi.

Kakashi mustered his strength and attempted to sit up. The moment he moved, a current of electricity travelled through him and the jounin felt a wave of nausea. His vision blurred temporarily and his knees buckled. He felt numb, as if all his senses were suddenly robbed in that tiny instant. Gasping, he lied to his side, inhaling deep gulps of air.

'_What's going on?'_ he thought. _'Every time I move, I get weaker. As if something's sucking my chakra.'_

A quick assessment of their situation showed him that something in the room is indeed causing the disturbance. If only he wasn't bound and low on chakra, he could use his Sharingan to further evaluate their situation.

Just then, his ears caught the soft sounds of Akira moaning nearby. In spite of the pain, Kakashi edged himself closer towards the kunoichi. She was lying on her side, eyes closed tight, face contorted in pain.

"Akira?" he called softly. The girl only groaned. Kakashi was both relieved and worried. Worried because of the girl's unsightly pallor and the way her chakra seems to be rushing in all directions like a wayward train, and relieved because she was alive albeit hurt. Injuries can heal but death cannot be cheated, Kakashi firmly believed that.

"Akira please wake up," he said once more, this time more urgently as he scooted over closer to her. He ignored the pain that threatened to make him faint. He fought the discomfort and focused on Akira. Now beside her, Kakashi shifted in his position and tried to kick her gently. The action seemed to have its intended effect because the redhead opened her eyes and looked around wildly.

Confusion was evident on her face and just like Kakashi, Akira tried to sit up only to let out a howl of pain at the sudden movement.

"Sshh sshh…" Kakashi hushed the girl, looking around cautiously. Right now it seemed that they are in some sort of room and he has no idea what or who lies outside.

Akira turned towards the voice and whispered hoarsely, "K-Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes it's me," Kakashi replied. "Are you alright?"

Akira once more tried to sit up but fell back almost at once. "I…I can't…it hurts to move," she said. "I feel weak… like my chakra's…fading."

Kakashi could see her trying to break free from her bonds and he started to tell her it was useless but then he stopped. He suddenly remembered Naruto who had virtually no shortage of chakra. She is a jinchuriki like him and almost has the same abilities. At least that's what her shinobi file said, along with the few stories he heard from Hayate and Naruto himself. Naruto had proven multiple times that his demon fox chakra can break through most chakra barriers, and if these ropes around them are blocking their chakra, then it would be of great advantage if Akira can break free from them.

He knew it was unfair to pin his hopes to the girl, but in his current state Kakashi estimated that he could only use a couple of class A jutsus and his sharingan minimally. And at the rate that his chakra is being drained, their chances of survival is quite slim.

Akira stopped her attempts and slumped back weakly. She was panting and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on her skin. Kakashi frowned under his mask. Why couldn't she do it? Could it be that her chakra's more depleted than his? But how? Jinchuriki are known to have more stamina than normal people, which is why they are most suitable to be vessels of beasts. Kakashi had seen Naruto take a beating and still be able to function. Why is Akira different?

"It's…eating me…" Akira said weakly. "I'm sorry sensei. I tried breaking free but the ropes are eating my chakra." With eyes filled with worry, she turned to him. "It won't let me use chakra and the Kageboshi is…"

Her voice trailed away and Kakashi nodded. "Alright. Don't worry for now. Rest as much as you can."

But the redhead shook her head. "No, no. You don't understand. It's eating my chakra." She bit her lip. "Something in me…something…is sucking away my chakra, all of it. I can't see it but…"

It was then that Kakashi noticed something else on the girl. Aside from the ropes that bound her, a small circular device was attached to her abdomen. It was too dark for Kakashi to see but his hunch told him that this was the reason for the kunoichi's increased fatigue. It was not just the ropes but also the device that was depleting her chakra. Kakashi looked at his own abdomen and saw no same device.

"It's that thing on you," he muttered. "That's what's depleting your chakra, aside from the ropes." This confused him. Why does she have such a contraption while he doesn't? Kakashi heaved a deep breath, fearing the realization that crept inside him. If his suspicion is correct, then they must escape as soon as possible. He looked up and formulated an escape plan. It must be quick yet efficient.

Kakashi mentally calculated the amount of chakra he'd need for a quick escape. At the rate that their chakra are being sucked out, he has roughly 10 minutes to perform his plan. He'd be nearing his limit by then, but at least they have a chance to safety. Especially Akira whose chakra loss is double that of Kakashi. Worried, he glanced at her and saw her slumped back, panting. He has to think fast.

Fate seemed to be on their side when he sensed movement approaching them. Judging by the sounds, it seemed that there are more than one person coming towards the room. Kakashi decided to feign fatigue and he edged himself closer towards Akira. A few seconds later, the door to their confinement opened and a harsh yellow light filled the small room. Kakashi kept his eyes shut and listened as two men approached them.

"Didn't think it would be this easy," said Man 1 whose voice was coarse and deep, like he suffered from chronic cough. "Who knew we'd be able to subdue the great Copy-Ninja eh?"

"Don't be too much of an ass now, Ryota," said Man 2. His voice was higher in pitch and from the sound of his feet, Kakashi judged him to be of average height and built unlike Ryota who seemed to be heavier and bulky. "You know he's just a bonus."

'_They are not after me,'_ Kakashi thought_. 'Then that must mean—'_

"Come on, Minamoto-sama said we must go get the girl."

"Aww shit. Look at her. She looks like she's dead already. Are you sure you injected the right drug?"

"Of course I'm sure! What do you take me for?" There was a slight scuffle as the two men ambled about.

"Damn it's too dark in here," Man 1 said. "Where's the girl?"

"Be careful, you dumbass!" Man 2 scolded. "You might step on her with that bear-feet of yours!" Some movement and Kakashi could sense them coming closer. "There! Thank kami for that stupid red hair. Makes her easier to spot."

The two men was now beside Kakashi and Akira. Kakashi stifled a groan when Man 1 roughly kicked him aside.

"Get out of the way Hatake," Man 1 muttered. As the two men knelt beside Akira, Kakashi sensed them place some sort of box on the ground. The box clattered with the sound of metal hitting against metal.

"Hold her up," Man 2 instructed. From his position, Kakashi opened one eye and saw what was happening. Akira had passed out or was pretending to—Kakashi could not tell. Man 1 was a tall bearish man with a cropped ponytail. He was wearing some sort of dirty apron on top of his brown shirt and pants. He was holding Akira's reclined position in a careless manner. Meanwhile Man 2 was of leaner built with long greasy hair tied in a low ponytail at the base of his nape. His toolbox was open beside him and Kakashi could make out the shadows of instruments inside. Man 2 was holding a pair of scissors in one hand and he was snipping away a portion of Akira's clothes.

Kakashi fumed in silence at the way the kunoichi was being treated but he continued to pretend to be unconscious. The two men were too busy to notice that Kakashi had managed to edge himself closer to them.

He was able to see the device now that he was closer. It was a small, round metal thing, just about half the size of his palm. Kakashi noticed the tentacle-like wires attached to Akira's abdomen. Her shirt was cut off and revealed her pale skin. Man 1 'tsked' and then said,

"Such a waste of beauty, don't you think?" He ran his fingers across Akira's stomach before cutting off the ropes that bound her. "Oh what I'll do once Master's done with her."

"Pervert!" Man 2 said as he tweaked the device that caused it to light up. "Don't you dare touch her or else we are both dead! Save your fantasies for later."

"Killjoy."

Man 2 did not reply, instead he turned a small knob at the side of the device. A small current of electricity coursed through and Kakashi saw Akira's body shake a little.

"There. Just enough to keep her silent. The drug's about to wear off in a minute anyway," said Man 2.

'_So they drugged her and then placed that thing,'_ Kakashi thought. Fury coursed through his veins. _'Alright. It's now or never.'_

With speed that could only be described as impressive, Kakashi forced a Raikiri and freed himself loose from the chakra ropes that bound him. Although significantly weaker than his usual attack, it was enough to disturb the chakra course and break the ropes.

The two men momentarily froze in surprise, and that split second was all Kakashi needed to attack them with a swiftly executed taijutsu. The two dropped unconscious in an instant.

Panting, Kakashi looked about. The pale yellow light streaming in from the corridor illuminated the dark room he was in. It has a low ceiling, and was much smaller than he initially thought. The walls were damp with moisture and it was only then that he noticed the muted sound of water rushing somewhere.

His musings was disturbed by a groan coming from Man 1 and Kakashi kicked him once more on the head for good measure. Then he knelt beside Akira.

"Akira can you hear me?" No response. Kakashi sighed and immediately felt for his kunai holster, only to realize that it's gone.

He took the men's weapon pouches. _'This will have to do,'_ he thought. He then carried Akira on his back and exited the room. He found himself in a long narrow corridor. Following his instincts, Kakashi turned right.

The continuous twisting and turning of the corridors reminded him of Orochimaru's hideout and he wondered if this "Minamoto-sama" the men talked about is the snake sannin. Kakashi pushed the thought at the back of his mind. His priority now is to escape to safety. Pursuing the enemy would come in second.

The device on Akira's abdomen pressed against Kakashi's back harshly and it made Kakashi wonder why these people are after the girl. The fact that they had gone to such measures to subdue her was enough evidence to think that they are after her bijuu. But why? Why her and not Naruto?

Honestly, Kakashi knew little of the beast that the girl carried, other than it had caused destruction a certain village and had killed many people in Konoha—and would have killed more if not only for the Fourth's efforts. The fact that it was an outsider was enough reason for people to despise both bijuu and jinchuriki.

Kakashi paused when he saw an open room to his left. It was empty. When he stepped inside, a torch immediately lit up and illuminated the small space. It appeared to be a storage room, with piles of boxes and shelves filled with assortment of things. A quick assessment showed that it was vacant and Kakashi entered. He closed the door behind him and settled Akira against the wall. The girl shuddered, opened her eyes briefly and then closed them once more.

Slightly panting, he sat next to the kunoichi and gathered his thoughts. He can't escape if he doesn't know where to go. From the look of things they seem to be underground. Just how deep this place was, he couldn't tell. But the sound of running water indicates that there must be a river nearby, and it could also mean that they are somewhere deep in the forest.

The last thing Kakashi remembered prior to waking up in the small room was when he activated his Sharingan to free them from the genjutsu. Apparently the enemies had foreseen him doing such thing for it activated a more complicated jutsu. Kakashi remembered seeing inverse colors before passing out. The next time he opened his eyes, he was already in a dark room, bound and nearly chakra-depleted.

He turned to his companion. Akira had begun to stir and Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief. The kunoichi grasped her head before looking around.

"Akira?"

Akira turned towards the voice and saw Kakashi. Confused, she looked around. Her eyes registered the numerous boxes and shelves.

"W-Where are we?" she asked. Her voice came out hoarse, as if she hadn't spoken for months.

"I don't know. How's your stomach?"

It was only then that Akira looked down on her abdomen and saw the chakra device. Alarmed she tried to pull it off, only to be shocked by an electric current.

Her howls of pain were muted by Kakashi's hand over her mouth. Trembling, she gasped against the jounin's gloved hand. Her muscles screamed in pain.

"Sshh sshh…" Kakashi hushed her. "Keep your voice down. We could be heard". He held the convulsing girl for a moment and released her once the electric shock had subsided. His fury at the treatment Akira received resurfaced once more and this only strengthened his resolve to punish those behind this fiasco.

Akira gasped at the pain. "S-sorry sensei…" She looked around once more, acquainting her eyes with the strange environment. "I don't remember what happened. H-how did w-we get here?"

"I can't remember it as well," Kakashi replied. "But my sharingan must've triggered a more complex jutsu that somehow enabled them to subdue us. If that is so, then the people behind this are of high caliber."

"Probably of your level."

Kakashi managed a small smile behind his mask. "I'd say so. Thank you."

Akira closed her eyes briefly. "Why are they doing this? Who are they after?" Her posture stiffened and she turned to him with worry in her eyes. "How about Naruto and Neji? Are they okay?"

"We have no way of knowing for now," Kakashi replied. "But I hope they made it to the daimyo safely. I believe Keiko isn't really the target of this operation."

"What do you mean?"

He pointed at the device on her stomach. "Because of that. They didn't put one on me, so I think they really meant to capture you. For what reason, that remains to be seen." He took off his jounin vest and gave it to her. The girl had lost her haori and the robes Fujiwara owned that she wore for her disguise was now too worse for wear. "Here, you can wear this for now."

Akira blushed at the sudden realization that her clothes were worn and that her abdomen was bare. She mumbled a 'thank you sensei' and wore the vest over her torn clothing. It was too big for her and was slightly damp of Kakashi's sweat. She didn't mind.

"So what do we do now?" She touched the device and it whirred a little. "With this thing on me, I don't think I'd be able to perform any jutsu."

"I am also at my limit," said Kakashi. "This seems to be a safe place for the moment, so I think our first priority is to rest up and gather chakra. But we don't have much time until they realize that those two bastards have not returned."

Akira nodded. To be honest she was feeling a little sleepy from the exhaustion. She closed her eyes but her mind refused to rest. She was suddenly overwhelmed with worry for Naruto, Neji, her wolves and for herself.

At her chakra level, it would be impossible to summon any of her pack. She had never been in this situation. Whenever she needed help, all she has to do was summon her pack and together and they could make it through. But now Yuudai and the rest are back at the mountain and she regretted not listening to him when Yuudai said he'd stay by her.

Now she's here in nowhere with Kakashi and although she believes in the ability of this man, she's not totally sure if she should trust him with her life. She doesn't know the man, and although she's certain of his loyalty to the village, what would stop him from leaving her when it comes down to it? Both of them know nothing about each other. But the fact that Kakashi had opted to save her when he got all the chance in the world to abandon her must prove something. Maybe he could be trusted.

Akira sighed. And then there's Naruto and Neji with Fujiwara. To be honest Akira did not care about the actress anymore, whether she was safe or not. Right now she's worried for Naruto—that knucklehead can be reckless and inattentive to details. She could almost see him clearly in her mind, engaging the enemy even without a slightest clue on their abilities. The kunoichi felt her heart drum fast. _'I swear that idiot's gonna kill me not for anything but because of worry,'_ she thought. _'But still…Naruto's Naruto. He's got a way with anything…'_

Lastly, although the kunoichi tries to avoid it, she's worried for Neji. She knew he is a smart and strong jounin and if something did happen to them, he's sure to be on top of the situation already. But still, he's human and anything could happen. Akira but her lip and crossed her arms over her chest. The drumming of her heart hitched up at the thought of him hurt. _'Please be alive,'_ she prayed. She's not a religious person but this time she prayed.

'_Please be alive…'_

* * *

Neji placed Fujiwara's body behind the bushes. Wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead, he heaved deep breaths.

He managed to hit a vital tenketsu, he's sure. But that wasn't enough to injure the enemy. He got a feeling that his enemy knew his abilities beforehand because he kept himself at a distance, and being a close-range fighter, Neji was at a disadvantage.

His enemy has not revealed his true form yet and still continued to assume Naruto's image. The tricky thing still is that 'he' is also able to use Naruto's signature jutsus: kage bunshin and the Rasengan. Neji initially thought that the enemy's some sort of a puppeteer who's able to manipulate the bodies of others. If that was the case, then that means he is somewhere away from where he and 'Naruto' is fighting. But Neji had already exhausted the range of his Byakugan and he saw no one. That led him to the conclusion that someone else had assumed Naruto's form and if the enemy is to be believed, then the real Naruto was transformed into Fujiwara's form (maybe through a complex version of henge no jutsu). But that theory posted more questions. If the real Naruto is in Fujiwara's form, then where is Fujiwara? And still, who is this unknown assailant?

Neji closed his eyes briefly. There's still another possibility. That Fujiwara is inside Naruto's body is the enemy herself. Although quite far-fetched, it still couldn't be ignored. But if it was true, then how did she orchestrate it without his knowing?

"Found ya."

Neji only had a split second to carry Fujiwara and leap to safety before a kibakufuda exploded just inches from his ear. Landing ungracefully on the ground, he shielded Fujiwara from the falling branches. The explosion sent him flying a good 4 meters and wincing at the impact, he groaned. He shook his head and tried to gather his bearing. A sharp ringing sound filled his ear and he cursed. He's sure to be wobbling for a few minutes. He was too late to evade the kibakufuda and it exploded too near to his ear that it had caused minor hearing and balance loss.

"Damn it," he muttered.

Aside from the ringing in his ears and singed clothes, he seemed to be okay and had not sustained any major injuries. He attempted to sit up. Beside him Fujiwara remained unconscious and Neji worried if he's just carrying a dead person. He assessed for a pulse and there was a faint one. He sighed.

He and his enemy has been battling it out for almost an hour now. Neji found it infuriating that he has not discovered anything useful. The enemy is still unknown, Naruto's nowhere to be found and now the forest is swarming with Naruto clones.

"Damn it Naruto!" Neji whispered angrily at Fujiwara's ear. "If you're in there goddamn it, wake up and help me already!" Then with a frustrated growl, Neji leapt and faced the Naruto clones.

'Naruto' chuckled. "Ah there you are. You worried me," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. It send shivers to Neji's spine. Not of fear, but of disgust.

"Let's stop this charade," Neji said. "Who are you? What have you done to Naruto?"

The enemy sighed. "Aren't you tired of asking the same questions? Alright I'll let you in on a secret." 'Naruto's' eyes narrowed in mischief. "Naruto, your friend, is right there," he pointed at Fujiwara's body from behind the bushes. "He's in that girl's form. I'm just renting this Naruto's body."

Neji frowned. "Then who are you?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Neji got into his stance as 'Naruto' and his clones attacked with a simultaneous rasengan. As Neji spun his kaiten, he observed that compared to the original Naruto's Rasengan, this impersonator's version of the jutsu is significantly weaker. Besides, Neji had seen Naruto create Rasengan in a variety of sizes and he had seen him make a huge ball of chakra, which obviously the enemy is unable to recreate. Neji concluded that while the enemy has taken Naruto's form, he is unable to fully harness the blonde shinobi's skills. Therefore, there is a possibility that the enemy is indeed controlling Naruto from afar.

But now Neji's energy is waning. His kaiten had shrunk a couple of millimeters and exhaustion had started to catch up on him. Slightly panting, he paused spinning when the clones had all dispersed, leaving him with only the fake Naruto.

Neji's eyes had started to throb. His Byakugan had been active for a long time now. He began to worry about their situation. For one thing, they had failed to bring Fujiwara to the daimyo and for sure the daimyo's escorts have now reached Rokkasho and is now waiting for them. Secondly, and the most important thing as far as this mission is concerned, Fujiwara is missing and Neji was sure his head would be handed over to Hiashi once this mission is over. They did not only fail to escort Fujiwara, but they also failed her safety.

But what really made Neji fear was for _their_ safety. A lot of things are unknown to him—Naruto and Fujiwara's whereabouts, as well as Kakashi and Akira's. He hoped that the kunoichi is doing well with Kakashi. After all, she was with one of Konoha's best shinobi. Should they encounter anything like this, she's sure to be safe with the said jounin.

Neji refused to wallow into the thought that somewhere out there, the kunoichi had the same demise as them. Instead, he focused on the enemy in front of him who had begun to attack with multiple shadow clones. Neji easily countered with Jyuuken. More clones came his way and Neji evaded a punch aimed at him by leaping off onto a high tree.

"You haven't figured it out, haven't you?" 'Naruto' taunted.

Neji's eyes narrowed. He's tired of the riddles. He remained silent and observed the fake Naruto. His Byakuugan caught the minute gap in the fake Naruto's chakra signature, and in that split second, Neji knew that his efforts were not in vain. That vital hit will soon prove its worth.

"Okay, I'll tell you," said the fake Naruto. "You guys are just distraction. We never really meant to meet up with that daimyo. All we wanted, is the jinchuriki."

Neji decided to play along. "Then why don't you take him?"

The fake Naruto laughed, a little maniacally in Neji's opinion. "Because you're sure to follow and ruin our plans. That's why my mission is to finish you off."

Neji leapt from the branch he was perched on. He was about to retort when suddenly, a flash of yellow and orange rushed past him.

It was too quick for him to process, but when he finally did, the Hyuuga could not suppress a smile and a sigh of relief.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH, BASTARD!"

Naruto's fist connected with his doppelganger's jaw and the blonde shinobi's punch sent the enemy flying. The fake Naruto hit a branch and slumped on the ground, face bleeding.

Uzumaki Naruto turned to Neji, a cocky smile on his bewhiskered face. "Heh. Sorry it got too long, Neji. My, you look too worse for wear, -ttebayo."

Neji smirked. "That's because I was trying to save your ass, baka."

The two shinobi shared knowing smirks before turning serious. Neji observed the real Naruto who was now clenching his fists, readying for another killer punch.

"How did you do it?" Neji asked. "My Byakuugan sensed your chakra in Fujiwara's body, so I was convinced it was really you."

Naruto frowned. "I don't really know, dattebayo. I can hear you and I can feel your movements when you were carrying me around. Damn I even felt that explosion! But for some reason, I can't break free." Naruto sighed. "It was as if I was in a genjutsu, but I was aware and conscious. I can't move for the longest time, until I finally felt a sort of chink and when I tried moving, I was able to." He looked at Neji. "You must've done something to the original body."

Neji nodded. "I hit a vital tenketsu. It was a lucky shot though."

"Thanks."

Naruto then scowled and turned to the fake Naruto who was starting to stand. "Grrr…" he growled. "Akira-chan's correct. This one's one huge bitch!"

Fake Naruto then smirked. "Is that how Konoha shinobi treat their important clients?"

Neji stepped forward. "Shut up, Fujiwara."

Fake Naruto scowled. "Just because you got back your precious comrade doesn't mean this is over." The enemy then molded chakra in his palm. A Rasengan shortly formed.

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled in indignation at seeing his trademark jutsu being used by someone else. "That's my stuff, dattebayo!"

At this, the jinchuriki formed a shadow clone and mimicked the jutsu.

"This one's gonna be better, believe it!" Naruto yelled as he charged for the enemy. He ran and plunged the swirling mass of chakra at the enemy. But then—

Naruto paused midway, Rasengan in the air. Fujiwara suddenly disappeared as if she was not there.

"Naruto!" Neji started to say. But it was too late. Naruto's split-second hesitation was all the enemy needed to re-materialize behind the blonde jinchuriki and aim two chakra blades into Naruto's back.

Neji sprung to action. He rushed at Fujiwara, aiming a Hake Rokujuyon Sho (Trans: Eight Trigrams Sixty four Palms) in rapid succession. However, as Neji landed the next strikes, his fingers passed through the enemy. If it wasn't for his Byakugan's 360 degree vision, he wouldn't be able to block the lethal blow of an iron spear.

Neji skidded backwards and hit Naruto. He turned to see the blond dematerialize. In front of him, Fujiwara whirled the spear and pointed it as his throat before preparing another attack. Neji leapt away just in time when Keiko used a wind jutsu with her spear.

"DAMN IT! I DON'T LIKE FIGHTING WOMEN!"

From above Naruto aimed for Fujiwara with another Rasengan. Neji leapt out of the way and positioned himself behind Keiko, as he was sure that the Rasengan's impact would send her flying backwards. Neji had already calculated his final blow.

"SHE'S ALL YOURS, NEJI!" he heard Naruto say. "AAAHHH! RASENGAAAAN!"

Keiko's scream echoed in the forest and she flew back where Neji was anticipating her fall. Without a sliver of pity, Neji gathered his chakra and aimed.

"Hakke Kusho!"

Fujiwara's body convulsed at the impact. Neji's last hit sent her flying backwards, past 2 trees. When she finally landed, she was almost nothing but a limp doll. Keiko's true form was revealed and the image she assumed as Naruto was gone. Her whole body was bruised and she suffered from a broken lip.

Neji approached the woman, panting. He sure was nearing his limit. He surveyed his surroundings and saw Naruto walking towards them, two blades on hand. Those were the chakra blades Keiko had hit his clone with.

"I feel a little bad hitting her," Naruto said. "But she's one crazy bitch, so I guess it's okay."

Neji managed a smirk. "Well, Akira will be happy for sure."

Naruto grinned. "She will."

Neji leaned against a tree and closed his eyes briefly. Now that they had defeated Keiko, Neji somewhat regretted having hit her too hard. They could've fished more information from her, such as the whereabouts of the rest of their team or their ulterior motives.

"Hey Neji, you okay?"

Neji opened his eyes and nodded. "Just tired." He straightened up and noticed the swords in Naruto's hand. "What's that?" he asked.

Naruto lift up the twin blades. "She hit me with these. I swear when she pierced it through me I felt my chakra drain away a little." The blonde looked thoughtful. "Even if it as just a clone, it was like these suck my chakra out."

Neji lifted one of the blades and recognized it. "It's a wakizashi. Tenten's got a pair of these," he muttered. Inspecting it, his eyes widened. The handles are too familiar. His gaze travelled from the weapons to their enemy, now in her true form. Neji's eyes lingered over her red hair before turning his attention back to Naruto.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide. "What is it? You've seen those before?"

Neji wanted to answer but kept it to himself. Her red hair once again plagued him and brought him back to the matters at hand.

"If she's alive, we take her with us," he said, pointing at Fujiwara. "We bring her back to Konoha for interrogation."

Naruto groaned. "Aww…I thought I'm done carrying her!"

Neji winced as he approached Fujiwara and felt for a pulse. There was a slow but steady one. "She's alive," he said.

"What, we bring her along?" said Naruto. "But how about Akira-chan and Kakashi-sensei? If this woman plotted something like this, then they are in trouble for sure!"

Neji heaved a deep breath. They have not uncovered the reason behind this attack but Keiko's last words said something about capturing a jinchuriki. The Hyuuga watched Naruto for a while. If they were after Naruto then she should've taken him a while ago and not dragged their battle for too long. Also, it was strange that she had no other accomplice with her. Was she really that strong that she was sent alone to deal with him and Naruto?

Neji doubted that. While she did show skill, it seemed to him that her motive was not really to kill them.

'_You guys are just distraction. All we want is the jinchuriki.'_

Neji frowned. She did not take Naruto. So that must mean…

"We have to get Akira," Neji stated. His heart began to hammer.

"What? Why—"

"They are after her," Neji replied curtly. "It's not you this time, Naruto. It's her."

Alarm was evident in Naruto's face. Before he could answer though, a soft chuckle was heard. Both men turned towards the sound and saw Fujiwara's face contorted in a smug grin.

Anger rushed hotly in Neji's veins. He reached her in three strides and gabbed a fistful of her ginger hair. Screw being a gentleman and the elite manners of the Hyuuga, he will forget all upbringing when it comes to _her. _

"You want Akira. Why?" he demanded.

When Keiko refused to answer, Neji gripped her hair tighter making the woman wince. She lifted her battered face and met his eyes.

"Her beast, of course," she answered, voice hoarse. "What else?"

Behind him, Naruto growled in anger. Neji ignored him.

"What have you done with her?"

"Well if the plan goes accordingly… she'll be dead by now."

Naruto slammed a fist on the tree, making Keiko flinch. "Kuso! How dare you-!" Naruto said.

"Why are you all so concerned?" Keiko said mockingly. "She's an outcast in your village. Second-rate jinchuriki…an excess… you all see her as a replacement… we might as well make use of your waste…"

Naruto almost lost it then if not for Neji's restraining hand.

"I don't like hitting women but you really-!"

"Naruto, calm down," said Neji although he's fuming deep down. Naruto took deep breaths trying to calm himself. Neji could sense that the blonde was itching to run off and search for his friend. Neji wanted to bolt as well, but they still need more information.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

Keiko glared at him stubbornly and remained silent. Neji was tempted to punch sense into her but refrained. The woman's face is now black and blue thanks to Naruto and although Neji wanted to hurt her so bad just at the thought of Akira in danger, Neji knew it would do them no good if Fujiwara passed out and is unable to answer to their interrogation.

"Where are they?" he demanded once more.

Keiko glared at him defiantly. "It's useless. She will be thanking us when it is over."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "Neji, let's go and save Akira-chan and Kakashi-sensei! We're wasting time!"

The blonde was correct. Neji stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to know more but the other half of him is itching to see if the Satsuna is still alive. Never mind wounded, hurt. The most important thing is she's _alive. _

"What do we do now, Neji?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked up at the sky, trying to determine their location based on the position of the sun. It was nearing afternoon. He soon realized that it's useless trying to guess where their missing comrades are. They have no way of tracking them, and Neji wished he had the Inuzuka or even Aburame with him.

If only one of Akira's wolves are present. Although his Byakuugan could virtually see anything, it's useless now.

Neji turned to Naruto. "Can your frogs track?"

* * *

"Yuudai-nii, please stop walking around. You're making me dizzy."

The older wolf glared at the young one who was lying underneath the shade of a huge tree. "Sachiko, it's been too long."

The red wolf beside Sachiko sighed. "Yuudai, don't you think you're overreacting? Hime-chan could've already completed her mission that's why she's not summoning us." Akai watched Yuudai with brown eyes.

Yuudai shook his head. "No. You didn't see her last night and this morning. She was pale as a sheet and could barely stand." He stopped pacing. "The Kageboshi had never gone this far!"

"We understand," said Kuroi, big frame approaching the pack. "But we must trust Akira-hime on this. She's powerful."

Yuudai frowned. "You know what the Wolf Sage always say. Akira-hime will only reach her full potential once she accepts the Kageboshi."

"And we know that's impossible because Akira-hime despises the Kageboshi and the Kageboshi is a malevolent force." Kishi woke up from his slumber and had joined the conversation. "You've said that too many times, Yuudai."

Yuudai barked indignantly at the pack, confused at their apparent lack of concern for their pack leader. "Why aren't you all worried?" he asked. "Hime-chan's—"

"Probably on her way back home now," Sachiko interrupted. She walked over to the older wolf. "Nii-san, we must trust Akira-hime on this. Just like Kuroi-san said, she's powerful even without us. She needs to be with people too, you know."

Yuudai opted to remain silent. While he believes his friends/siblings (for they have grown close to each other that they treat each other as siblings already), he still couldn't shrug off the worry in his heart. It's as if something heavy and dreadful had settled inside him and refuses to budge.

Early this morning, Akira had ordered her wolves to latch on the scents of her team, Keiko and the others. Then she ordered them to go back to the mountain, reasoning that it would be out of character for her as Keiko if she brought along the pack. In spite of his protests, Yuudai was forced to obey her wishes due to her position as pack leader. His loyalty to the kunoichi made him lie in wait, in the safe confines of Shizukana Yama.

But it has been too quiet at the mountain. Being the last of her clan, only Yuudai, Kuroi, Kishi, Akai and Sachiko were the only ones who can come and go at the mountain at the heed of Akira's summoning. The other Satsuna wolves, mostly elders and those who were released from their bond with the Satsuna who turned against the main faction of the family, were content living in peace in the quiet mountain. Among the other wolves, only Yuudai had spoken directly with the Wolf Sage, through Inoue, and it is upon the grey wolf's shoulders that Akira's safety was placed upon. The sole Satsuna must be kept safe and alive at all costs if the Kageboshi is to be contained.

That is why Yuudai is being paranoid right now. He paced back and forth once more. He went to the intertwined oaks—Sachiko calls them Twisty Oaks for their trunks have intertwined, appearing as if there was only one huge tree—and awaited for a summon. This is where they pass through when Akira summons them. The trees glow with her chakra and serve as gates to wherever Akira was.

Yuudai remained standing there, watching the leaves sway lazily. He could hear the faint laughter of Sachiko and the deep rumble of Kuroi's voice as the rest of the pack shared some stories. Yuudai ignored them, still awaiting for that familiar glow of chakra.

He was about to doze off when he saw it. It was faint and orange in color. Intrigued, Yuudai stepped closer. The strange orange glow came from the base of the tree, almost near the roots. The gray wolf held his breath. Akira's chakra always glowed blue, not orange. So whose chakra is this?

Before he could howl for the rest of the pack there was soft 'pop' and then a small orange frog appeared. Its back was dusted with purple patterns. It was small and Yuudai had to stoop low to see clearly. At first he was in disbelief. A frog? In Shizukana Yama? But no matter how many times he blinked, the frog was still there.

"Hey."

Yuudai stepped back. The frog spoke. He looked around to ascertain that it was him the frog was speaking to. Seeing no one else, Yuudai barked, attempting to scare away the frog.

"Okay, I don't speak dog. But could you tell me if this is Shizukana Yama?"

Yuudai frowned. "Who are you?" he asked.

The small frog grinned, making its chubby face appear plumper. "Oh so you do speak. Thank heavens! I am Gamakichi. Nice to meet you, Mr?"

"What are you doing here?" Yuudai asked. "Was that your chakra? Where's Akira-hime?"

Gamakichi seemed affronted. "Whoa. Such rudeness! I don't know about that chakra you're talking about. As for your Akira-hime, well, that's the reason I'm here."

Upon hearing Akira's name, Yuudai's doubt all flew away. "You know Akira-hime. Where is she?"

"Easy with the questions, big guy. Just tell me if this is Shizukana Yama."

"Yes, yes, this is Shizukana Yama," Yuudai answered hastily. "Where is Akira-hime?"

Before Gamakichi could answer, Sachiko and the others were running towards Yuudai already.

"Yuudai-san!"

"Onii-san!"

The white wolf approached him. "Nii-san! We heard you. What's going on?"

Yuudai immediately pointed at the frog. "This frog appeared to tell us about Hime!" He gave the plump frog a poke. "Come on, tell us!"

"Is she alright?" Kuroi demanded.

Gamakichi's eyes widened at the huge wolves surrounding him. "Hey, easy all of you. Look, I don't really know what's going on, but I was told to look for a place where the wolves live. My dad tells me it's Shizukana Yama. So this is it, right?"

"Yes," the wolves all answered in unison.

"Well then," said Gamakichi. "I was ordered to summon 'Akira's pack'. Who are those?"

"Us!" the wolves once again answered.

"Did Hime-chan send you?" Sachiko asked.

"I didn't know Akira-hime can now summon frogs," said Kishi. The rest of the pack all rolled their eyes. Yuudai wanted to bite the blue wolf right then.

Gamakichi sighed. "If this Akira is your master, then no, she did not send me. But, I was ordered to bring you all back to-"

"Okay then let's go!" Yuudai said, brushing past Gamakichi and gathering chakra in order to perform a reverse summoning. Reverse summoning is when he "summons" himself to where Akira is. Akira has never trained for a reverse summoning where the wolves will be the ones to summon her to where they are, so right now, only they are able to go to where Akira is.

Yuudai aligned his chakra and holding his breath, stepped between the space between the Twisty Oaks.

"Wait! There's something I—"

….

Yuudai opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He has not left Shizukana Yama. Around him, the pack watched with wide eyes.

"Ne, Nii-san…nothing happened."

Yuudai stepped back and looked up the tall trees. He's unable to pass through the gates. This had never happened before.

"That's what I was about to tell you."

He turned at the small frog who was shaking its head. "You see, the reason why gates for summoning shut is either because the user has insufficient chakra to summon you, or if the pact had been broken." Gamakichi looked up at the five wolves. "And that's precisely why I was sent here. Apparently, your master needs you but can't summon you. So I was asked by Naruto to do something and what I thought of—actually the idea's from my dad—is to try to summon you using our gate."

"Wait a minute," said Akai. "You mean Akira-hime can't summon us and the Naruto kid sent you to come get us?"

"And we will use the gate you have to be able to cross?" asked Sachiko.

Gamakichi nodded. "Yes and yes."

"But why is Hime unable to summon us?" asked Sachiko once more. "Is she okay?"

The small frog sighed. "Again, I don't know. But Naruto said this is important. That orange chakra earlier was his."

The wolves looked at each other. Yuudai spoke first. "Akira-hime is in danger. We have no other choice but to trust Naruto and his frog." He turned to Gamakichi. "Alright. So what do we do?"

Gamakichi took out a scroll from his pack. "We have to go to our place first, and from there we'll cross over through our gate." He spread the scroll. It was red in color with strange characters. It was very similar with the scroll Naruto used to sign his contract with the frogs.

"This is a copy of Naruto's summoning contract," said Gamakichi. "We will use this to go home—I mean, go to our place. So please step here."

Unfortunately the said scroll was too small to contain all of the wolves. Gamakichi stuck out his tongue. "O—kay, so we'll do it in turns. One at a time please."

Sachiko stepped first. Her hind paws barely fit in the scroll. Gamakichi performed a seal and the white wolf was shrouded by orange chakra before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kishi went next, then Akai and Kuroi. Lastly, Yuudai.

"_Wait for us Hime. We're coming."_

* * *

Akira had stopped fiddling with the device on her abdomen after three times of suffering its electrical shock. The first time, Kakashi had clamped her mouth shut with his hand, muffling her shrieks. But the second and third, she was too tired to even shriek. Kakashi had let her be for he was also near his limit.

Now the two of them are silent in the cold dingy room, contemplating their situation. Kakashi's mind was whirring with plans of escape and retaliation. Meanwhile Akira was swimming in confusion. Who are the people behind this? Where are Naruto and Neji? Why is this happening to her?

She was not used to feeling this weak. Unlike her encounters with the Kageboshi that leaves her drained, this time, she feels _extremely _drained. As if her entire core is being sucked out.

'_As if this thing can even reach out to the Kageboshi…and drain its chakra too…'_ Akira thought.

That scared her. Not that she has any affinity or feelings towards the Kageboshi. She despises it the same way it does to her. But she had always thought of it as "hers"—something that only she can utilize and touch no matter how she dislikes it.

Her musings were disturbed by the sudden sound of running feet and yells echoing from a distance. Kakashi immediately sprung to his feet and pressed his ear against the door.

"They have discovered us gone," he whispered. Akira nodded although she wished they didn't have to move. Her chakra level remains low and she knows she'd be useless in battle.

"We have to move," Kakashi said. He stood up. "Can you run?"

"I think—yes, I think can."

He assisted her up. "Our priority is to leave this place." He gave her pale profile a look over. "You don't look too well. Leave the fighting to me." His voice was serious. "When I tell you to run, you run. Understood?"

Akira started to protest. "But sensei, I can't allow you to—"

"Akira, trust me on this."

The yells outside grew louder. Akira started to panic. "But sensei, even if we leave, if this thing remains on me then they will still be able to track me and find us."

Kakashi heaved a deep breath. "I have a plan but I want you to follow my orders to the letter. Understood?" When Akira did not reply, Kakashi shook her slightly. "Answer me, Satsuna."

Akira was forced to sigh. "Yes, sensei."

Kakashi opened the door and peeked. The corridor was empty. He stepped out. "Come on. This way."

With nothing but blind obedience, Akira ran after Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto was counting the minutes until he could summon Gamakichi. The small frog told him to wait and everybody knew that Naruto sucked at that department. Neji said to give the frog at least 10 minutes, after all, they had no idea how long it would take to gather all the wolves and if their plan really would work. As far as both shinobi knew, this had never been tried before.

A lot of things are unknown to them and it frustrates Naruto to no end. If it was only up to him, he would rush off to where Kakashi-sensei and Akira was-only, he has no idea where.

He still hasn't processed the whole thing properly. One moment he was carrying Fujiwara on his back, the next she has become their enemy. All Naruto knew was that he accompanied the actress to a nearby clump of bushes to do her business. After a few minutes, he got worried because it was too silent and it has been too long. So reluctantly, he went to check on the woman only to find her gone.

Alarmed, Naruto searched the immediate vicinity. That was when he began to feel something strange. He felt lightheaded, and it was as if his extremities had turned to jelly. Before he could figure out what was going wrong, he passed out.

When he woke up he was already being lugged around by Neji. He screamed but Neji didn't seem to hear. He tried to move but realized he can't. When Neji had put him down and he got a better view, Naruto realized that he was in another body. But how it came to be, up to now the blonde jinchuriki didn't know. Just thinking about the whole thing made him more agitated.

"How could she have done that?!" he asked once more, turning to Neji. He pointed a finger at the unconscious Fujiwara that Neji had hit unconscious and tied up. "She's the one supposed to not know anything, dattebayo! What happened to our plans? Akira-chan even drugged her and look what happened!"

Neji sighed wearily. Just like Naruto, he had been asking the same thing. "I don't know for sure. And I told you already, knowing for now won't help our case." He glanced at the small watch he kept in his pockets. "It's been ten minutes. You can summon your frog now."

"And that's one more thing!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from his spot on the ground. "That damn woman did something with my chakra! I was supposed to summon the toad boss, not his froglet! Kuso!"

Neji wanted to tell the blonde that he simply had not perfected the jutsu yet, but he was already tired from the day's activities. Furthermore, just like Naruto, Neji was in a hurry to see if anything had happened to Akira and Kakashi.

Naruto gave one last "kuso!" before biting his thumb. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

The wildlife was soon alive with the combined howls and barks of five huge wolves. When the smoke cleared, Akira's Musha Ookami was in complete attendance, with the addition of Gamakichi.

"Damn..." Naruto whispered in both amazement and surprise. Seeing the pack up close in their Alpha forms not to mention, that he was able to summon them, made the blonde shinobi forget the immediate matters at hand temporarily.

But his amazement was cut short instantly when Yuudai pounced upon Neji, slamming the older ninja to the ground. With his fangs bared in a ferocious growl, Yuudai pinned Neji with his front paws.

"What have you done to Akira-hime!" The grey wolf demanded, snarling. His paw was dangerously close to Neji's neck and the sharp claws threatened the Hyuuga's pale flesh. Around them, the pack was divided. Sachiko was telling Yuudai to stand down (for it was clear that she favored the Hyuuga, much to the pack's bewilderment), Akai was getting between Yuudai and Sachiko, obviously not knowing who to side with. Kuroi was baring his fangs at Naruto because the blond was trying to help Neji, and Kishi was the only one who had the sense to remain calm and sniff around for any familiar scent. Gamakichi had hidden himself behind the tall blades of grass, frightened at the loud barks and Naruto's threat of blasting everyone with a Rasengan.

_"_Yuudai-san! Calm down!"

"Get off him Nii-san!"

"Shut it!" Yuudai ordered. "I want to know what happened to Akira-hime!" He turned at the Hyuuga beneath his paws. "You! You said you wanted to help her. What have you done?!"

"I don't know..." Neji said, gasping against the weight of the wolf. _'Damn it, his paw alone weighs like hell,' _he thought. "We got separated and we-I have no idea where they are now!"

Yuudai only pressed his paw tighter on Neji. "That's not the answer I want to hear," he snarled at the shinobi.

Neji glared back at him defiantly. "Well that's the only answer you're gonna get." He gasped. "For that's all I know."

Yuudai and Neji glared at each other for a moment, both ignoring the yells around them, before Yuudai stepped off the shinobi. The Hyuuga took deep gulps of air as he sat up. Sachiko had assisted him and he gave the white wolf an appreciative nod. The wolf only touched his shoulder with a soft paw before turning to her brother.

"What's wrong with you Nii-san!" Sachiko demanded. She was growling in fury, her pure white fur bristling. "Why did you attack him like that?"

"Why are you always siding with him?" Yuudai demanded. He felt irked that Sachiko is siding with the Hyuuga, a man he has trouble trusting. For what reason, the wolf could not tell. He could see that his pack leader is drawn to the man, but his primitive instincts are telling otherwise. He felt conflicted.

"It's not about that, Yuudai," Akai interjected. "But we have no idea of what's happening so I don't think it's right to jump into conclusions."

For the first time, the hot-headed wolf made sense. Kuroi approached the pack. "What do we do now?" he asked Neji.

Neji stood up and looked at the wolves warily. He was not sure either of their plans but he knew that having Akira's pack would help.

"We believe Akira and Kakashi-sensei are in trouble," Neji said.

"How did that happen?" Akai asked. "Hime said the plan was to—"

"Well nothing went according to plan," Neji cut off the red wolf. He met Naruto's gaze. "And we believe that Akira's in danger."

The wolves looked at each other. Naruto approached them. "They want her Kageboshi…or something like that," the blonde said. "We really don't know what they want with her."

Instinctively, the wolves looked at the bound Fujiwara and collectively they growled in anger. "Akira-hime laid her life for you," Sachiko said, snarling. "Grr…"

Neji contained his own fury. Precious minutes are passing by. "I know you can do something to track them," he said. He met Yuudai's gray eyes. "I know you can track her."

"We only follow Akira-hime's bidding," the huge wolf replied proudly. "We do not take orders from any other."

Neji clenched his fists. "This is not an order. It's a request." He fought the intense drumming of his heart. "Please."

A short pause ensued between the wolf and the shinobi. The wolves could sense the desperation in the shinobi's voice, the plea in Naruto's eyes. Yuudai and the pack shared looks. Just then, Kishi approached the group.

"Hey. I found a trail," he drawled.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto**

**I initially wrote this as one chapter but I figured it was too long so I decided to split it into two. The other half of this needs editing so I might not be posting it in a while. A day job sucks! I want to dedicate more time in writing this but my job's physically taxing. Poor me... *sniff sniff***

**Anyway, my friend Sky Hatake had re-written her fic, Impossible. Go check it out! :)**

**Reviews, follows and favorites are always welcome!**

**Cheers.**

**~Akira**


	24. Tsukamatte iru (Hold On)

**24**

The corridor twisted and turned, like a snake escaping its predator. Fatigue and nausea were quickly catching up with Akira and many times, she stumbled. Amidst her physical exhaustion, she felt embarrassed at this show of weakness. Kakashi slung her arm over his shoulder when she next fell and assisted her up.

"I think it's time I carry you," the jounin said. For the nth time, Akira shook her head.

"No, sensei," she refused. "I can manage."

"At this slow pace, they'll surely catch up on us," Kakashi said bluntly. As if on cue, sounds of running feet echoed nearby.

"Few more minutes," Akira said, trying her best to stand up. "I can feel my chakra replenishing."

Kakashi frowned under his mask. "That's just wishful thinking," he stated, hoisting the girl up. "No use pretending Akira. We both know that as long as—"

"I sense them this way! Round 'em up!"

The two shinobi looked up. Kakashi had long deduced that the enemy had a sensory type ninja. No matter how far they run away, the enemy will surely be able to track them. Akira felt dread at the pit of her stomach.

'_What will they do to me?'_ she asked herself in fear.

She and Kakashi turned left. The torches on the wall automatically lit up as they ran. Just when they turned at another corner, a group of shinobi appeared.

"Shit!" Kakashi muttered as he stepped back. In synchronized movement, he and Akira turned away and ran. The group followed them, and with the kunoichi injured, Kakashi felt the enemy shinobi slowly catching up.

Following instinct, he half dragged, half lifted the kunoichi towards another corridor. But he had barely stepped into it when he sensed another group approaching. Alarmed he slowly retreated. He looked behind him and saw the enemy shinobi approaching them. To his right, their earlier pursuers were nearing. He looked ahead and saw another small group coming into view. Akira and Kakashi were trapped.

"Whatever happens stay close to me and don't attempt to fight," Kakashi ordered the kunoichi, who despite of her injuries still prepared to engage the enemy. In that split second Kakashi admired the girl for her grit. She reminded him of Naruto who never backed down no matter what.

Akira relaxed her stance although deep down she was gathering what little chakra she has in her coils. The device on her stomach gave another zap of chakra and this forced her on her knees. Kakashi instinctively stepped in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Ah, I see it's working," a man drawled.

In her moment of weakness, Akira forced herself to look up at the voice. The tall man was hidden in the shadows. Around them, the group snickered.

"One versus ten," the man continued to drawl. "Not to mention, chakra depleted…well, I believe not even the great Hatake Kakashi can survive this, even with the famed Sharingan."

Kakashi tensed, sensing the enemies around him. "I hate to break it to you but I've fought more men than these," the jounin said, sizing up the men that surrounded them. "And in far worse condition."

This did not seem to faze the man. "Oh really?" He slowly stepped towards the light. "Then let's see you try."

Akira could not hide her surprise when the man stepped closer and the dim light from the torches illuminated his face. She let out a gasp.

"Y-You-!"

The high cheekbones, the tanned skin and the faint scar. A smirk crept on his lips. "Hello there, Satsuna-san."

Akira's eyes widened and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Minamoto…Shinji!" In front of her, Kakashi also stiffened in surprise. None of them anticipated this.

"What are you doing?" she asked in disbelief. She looked around her, at the men who were grinning lewdly at her, at the dark corridors, at the man who now towered in front of her. It was as if she was seeing everything for the first time. Minamoto Shinji, the stuntman, is behind this?

Akira forced herself to stand despite of the wobbling of her knees. "W-what's going on?" she muttered. "H-how—"

Shinji laughed. "You amuse me, Akira," he said afterwards. He stepped closer and Akira felt Kakashi tense. It was as if Shinji did not notice a thing. "It's funny to see you like this. I mean, I figured you would be strong and all grit but…" Shinji's eyes lit up with malice. "I see that you're nothing without the Kageboshi."

Akira did not answer. She was still processing what's happening. How could Shinji be involved in this? She and Yuudai did not sense anything hostile about him, his chakra is even unharnessed, like that of a civilian. How could… The redhead shook her head. Everything is all messed up now.

"What do you plan to do with her?" It was Kakashi who spoke for her.

Shinji shrugged. "Depends on who you mean. The girl, or the beast? But when you think about it," he sniggered, "They're one and the same, aren't they?"

Around them, the enemy shinobi laughed, and Shinji chuckled.

"Alright, alright," said Shinji when the laughter had died down. "Let's make a deal, eh Kakashi? You hand me the girl—no games, no sneak attacks—and I'll let you leave along with your little brats, namely Naruto and Neji. You put up a fight, and well, let's just say Konoha will lose one of its "elite" shinobi." Shinji paused and looked straight at Kakashi. "What do you say?"

Kakashi got into a stance. "I won't let you harm my comrades."

"Ah. Spoken like a true Konoha shinobi," Shinji drawled, all fake humor gone. He glared at the pair for a moment before making hand seals.

Without another word, a fire jutsu was aimed at Kakashi and Akira. Kakashi reacted instantly—he scooped the girl in his arms and leapt away. In sync, Akira and Kakashi ran blindly along a corridor. The enemy was hot at their heels.

Just then, Kakashi stopped and turned around. He forcefully pushed Akira behind him. "Stay close behind me," he ordered sternly. Before Akira could say anything, he faced the other shinobi. Without making a hand sign, lightning crackled from his palm.

The enemies made the wrong move of rushing first, all weapons out. Kakashi waited for them at an apt distance before meeting them, his jutsu ready.

"Raikiri!"

Akira closed her eyes at the blinding light. Her ears pounded with the heavy sounds of screams and debris falling. She felt her body move in its own accord, blindly running after the jounin in front of her. It was all finished in mere minutes.

Kakashi and Akira collapsed on the rubble, and the kunoichi did not bother looking if the enemy had perished or not. But the amount of debris and a couple of limbs here and there were enough to tell her what happened. Panting, Akira leaned against the narrow corridor for support. What Kakashi had said earlier was true, it was only wishful thinking to say that she's regaining her chakra. Truth is, she's not gaining anything. She was becoming more and more drained by the minute.

The same could be said for Kakashi. That Raikiri of his seemed to have eaten up a significant amount of chakra for he was panting harder. Akira felt guilty. It was all still unclear to her but if Shinji is after the Kageboshi in her, then it was she who brought them this. If she had left the village sooner then none of this would've happened. Kakashi, Naruto and Neji would not have gotten hurt.

"We must get moving," Kakashi said, standing up and offering her a hand. "My Raikiri had destroyed a good part of this corridor's foundation. It's bound to collapse anytime."

Akira heave a deep breath and took the jounin's hand. Ahead of them, light streamed from a gaping hole that Kakashi's Raikiri had made. They ran once more, until Akira's legs gave away.

She stumbled, yelping at the sharp rocks that wounded her. Kakashi paused and looked back. It was at that importune moment that the enemy had found them once more. The jounin cursed and hurriedly made a move to lift the wounded girl. With his chakra level low, he has to make sure that the last use of his Sharingan would count. He assessed the situation. He had managed to take down four of Shinji's men using his raikiri. That left 6, excluding Shinji himself. Now he faced 3 shinobi.

"Just hand over the girl, Hatake," one of them said, a lean man whose arms are covered in bandages.

"Let's get this over with, ne?" another one said.

Kakashi ignored them and was already planning a strategy when he felt a weak hand touch his. He turned to see that Akira had already stood up.

"Sensei," she said, "let me help."

Kakashi wanted to scoff at her then, tell her that she looked like she was about to topple over, but the determination in her eyes stopped him. He knew she could barely stand and any more movement would cause her to fall over.

"You're weak," he said as politely as he could. "If they get you then this will be all for nothing." He once again faced his enemies. Better end this now rather than risk being met by more enemies. The earlier he can cut their numbers, the better. But what if there's more of them? Kakashi refused to think about that now.

He's saving his Sharingan for Shinji and with his current chakra levels, he knew he could not match his opponents. He readied himself for a taijutsu. Weak as it may sound, that's his only chance of survival.

The bandaged man lashed first, a kunai in his hand which Kakashi blocked with his arm. He aimed a kick that sent the enemy flying but his comrade—a tall, burly man—was quick to aim a flurry of punches towards Kakashi who lithely evaded each. Kakashi and the three shinobi exchanged blows. A jutsu here and there were thrown at Akira and Kakashi but the pair managed to evade as best as they can. They were on the defensive, with Akira forcing herself out of the way while Kakashi single-handedly dealt with the three enemies who were at par with his skills.

In the middle of the fight, a single cry rang and instinctively Kakashi stopped his attacks to glance back at his student. His pause earned him a good chakra-infused punch towards the gut. The blow sent him to the ground, and for a moment, it sent stars to his vision. The enemy took the opportunity and hit Kakashi with a wind-natured jutsu. Kakashi barely felt the impact as Akira's cry roused him from the injury.

He turned around and felt his heart drop. The kunoichi was airborne, unconscious and was wrapped by a mass of shadows. Kakashi's eyes widened as the sound of bones cracking reached his ears. Forcing himself to his feet, he tried to grab the girl. But he had barely stood up when a rough kick slammed his face to the ground. His vision turned to black, and the last thing he heard was an anguished cry.

* * *

"The trail ends here."

Neji frowned and looked around the dense forest. Heavy boughs of leaves blocked the moonlight and the wildlife was alive with the sounds of the nocturnal creatures. Around him, the remaining Ookami had converged beside the blue wolf.

It was Kishi who had detected the faint scent of Fujiwara and her accomplices around the wild. In unspoken agreement, the pack had split off to find the remaining traces of the scent they have latched on to. Unfortunately, the night's rain had washed most of it away except for that one faint scent that Kishi had found. Amazingly, all the wolves had registered the said scent and was able to track it even after the rain had washed it away.

That faint scent was all but the group's hope of finding Akira and Kakashi unless Fujiwara awakens and tells them their whereabouts. But right now, the actress-turned-enemy (or was it the other way around?) is all blacked out from that tenketsu hit Neji gave her. Following the chakra-enhanced noses of the wolves, Naruto and Neji arrived at a river. The strong current indicated that not far along is a waterfall. The riverbank is muddy and the tall trees shielded the night sky, preventing the moonlight from aiding them further in their quest. Neji resisted the urge to groan in frustration.

He had long overused his Byakugan and was reserving it for the prospect of another battle later. He and Yuudai had an unspoken agreement of dismembering those that have and would lay a finger on Akira's head. Neji wanted to be at his full strength when he finally discovers who dared do this to the kunoichi.

"How could it just end here?" Naruto asked, obviously frustrated at the fact that hours after hacking through the forest, they still haven't found their missing comrades. "Are you sure we haven't stepped on a genjutsu or a trap or something?"

"We are certain," the largest of the pack, Kuroi, replied. "Unfortunately, the trail ends here."

"Either we have found their lair, or the trail was simply washed away," Akai supplied. The wolf nodded towards Kishi. "It's his element though. Kishi?"

The blue wolf approached the river and dipping his nose to the water, he took a small sip. He then turned to the others.

"No, we've found it," he said. "The water has chakra. Minute amounts but it runs through here." He looked at the two shinobi. "We are close to finding Akira-chan."

Naruto and Neji exchanged a triumphant look. The blonde was eager to jump off into the water but Neji stopped him.

"Wait," Neji said, grabbing Naruto's arm. He activated his Byakugan once more to assess the flow and amount of chakra the water has. Kishi was correct, there is a small amount of chakra in the water. Though he knows that Akira has affinity to all nature transformations, he's not quite sure if the kunoichi is skilled enough to orchestrate this.

His thoughts were confirmed by Yuudai. "This isn't Akira-chan's chakra," the gray wolf said, as if reading Neji's mind. "Although, her scent is all around this place."

"And Hatake-san's too!" Akai said who was on a high rock. "Their scents follow the direction of the current."

"This river turns into a waterfall," said Kuroi. "If we wish to follow the trail then we'll be plunged to our deaths."

The group looked at each other and shared the same thought. Except Kishi who doesn't have trouble when it comes to water-related feats. Despite being canine, the wolf could handle himself better when it comes to rivers, seas and any other bodies of water. The same couldn't be said for the other wolves though.

"Then why don't we just find out?!" Naruto exclaimed. "The longer we stay her chatting rather than actually looking could mean a difference in Akira-chan and Kakashi-sensei's lives! I don't care if I take a death dive dattebayo, as long as I know I did something to save them!"

And with that the shinobi dived head first in the raging water amidst Neji's shouts of "Wait idiot!"

Naruto held his breath as long as he could as he was tossed around. He underestimated the undercurrent of the deep river and now he was being tossed like a ragdoll. He grazed among the jutted rocks at the bottom and when his back hit one particular boulder, he let out a yelp of pain, causing water to enter his lungs.

He truly was half-desperate to find his friend and his sensei. He has been to many escort missions turned bad but not like this. Usually it was him who's held hostage primarily due to his recklessness and secondly due to the Kyuubi inside him. But he always manages to be triumphant at the end with the help of his comrades. Kakashi-sensei would often come up with a brilliant plan, Sakura-chan would knock sense into him and Sasuke, even if he was an arrogant ass, would have useful ideas of his own.

But now he's drowning—there's no use denying it—and his words not too long ago are for him to eat. _'Good job in finding them, you idiot'_ he scolded himself as he sunk deeper_. 'Now you're out of air.'_

Naruto felt his lungs burn as air escaped his nose and mouth. There's no way he's gonna end up dying in a stupid mission! Not only was it pathetic, but it would mean not becoming Hokage. _'There's no way that's gonna happen, dattebayo!'_

He tried to swim but he was merely pulled back by the current. He kicked his legs furiously, trying to get above water for a few precious gulps of air. His perseverance won for he was able to get his head above for a few minutes, enough for 4 gulps of air and a glimpse at the night sky. And then he was dragged down again.

The river was dark and cold and all sense of time seemed to leave Naruto. He wasn't sure how long he was flailing but he could feel his limbs becoming heavy.

"Come on demon-fox," he said tauntingly to the Kyuubi inside him. "You can do better than that."

Surprisingly, Naruto thought he felt the Kyuubi growl within him. Then there was another force pulling him in the other direction of the current. He fought with all his might but exhaustion had caught up with him. Naruto flailed his arms and he came into contact with something muscular and hairy. He turned slightly and was surprised to see the Kyuubi manifest itself in its physical form.

But in a split second he realized that it wasn't really the Kyuubi but one of Akira's wolves, who had come to his rescue. Naruto allowed himself to be dragged to safety. Soon he was dumped unceremoniously on the muddy riverbank. The shinobi gulped thankfully for air.

"I told you to wait, you idiot."

He looked up and saw Neji giving him one of his infamous glares. Behind Neji was Kuroi, Akai and Yuudai. Kishi sat beside Naruto, grinning.

"You sure have a death wish, kid," Yuudai said sneering.

"Jumping off without assessing a water's depth is suicide," Kishi remarked, still grinning.

"I know! I know!" Naruto said, grumbling. "I just wanna find Akira-chan already!"

Neji offered a hand to hoist the shinobi to his feet. "We know. But getting yourself killed is useless." He pointed at the sheer drop from where they stood. "If it wasn't for Kishi-san you'll be nothing but ground meat now."

Naruto followed Neji's hand and gasped. Just to his left was a steep drop of about 20 meters where the river morphed into a waterfall. Large jagged boulders littered the bottom.

He coughed out some of the water he had swallowed and frowned. "So what do we do now?"

Yuudai walked towards the edge. "Akira-hime's scent is strongest here. There must be some sort of opening."

Kuroi and Akai stepped forward. "Give us time to scout around a bit," said Akai. "10 minutes?"

"Make it five," Yuudai ordered. In Akira's absence, he was the de facto leader and the two wolves nodded their obedience. The wolves then dispersed and Yuudai stayed with the 2 shinobi.

"I suggest you conserve your chakra," Yuudai said as he observed the two ninjas. "You don't seem to be in the best of shape right now."

Neji glanced at the wolf. He had to agree. The past week had left him with little sleep and that battle with Fujiwara left him exhausted. Not to mention he had been overusing his Byakugan in an attempt to aid the wolves in their hunt for their missing comrades.

Just by themselves, Neji knew he and Naruto could somehow find Akira and Kakashi but it would take them another day or two before even finding a worthy trail. Naruto's demon-fox could surely help with that bit. But just like Naruto said earlier, the longer they delay finding Akira and Kakashi, the more their lives are endangered. As much as Neji wants to just rush head on, he knew that would be stupid. The blonde shinobi may have limitless chakra but he doesn't. And Neji will be useless if he becomes incapacitated in battle.

The wolves had been of great help in tracking Akira. Now that they have somehow figured out the missing pair's whereabouts, Neji could only hope that they find the redhead soon. The pack's worry for their Akira-hime is so palpable, Neji could almost feel it in his gut.

Is it really the pack's worry, or his?

He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to maintain calm. Beside him, Naruto had also settled down, brows furrowed. Knowing Naruto and Akira's relationship, Neji understood the depth of Naruto's concern for the kunoichi. And Yuudai the wolf…Neji had seen so often how Akira treats her pack like her own siblings. In spite of their misunderstanding a while ago, Neji and Yuudai had reconciled after agreeing on shared vengeance towards Akira's captors. It was a temporary truce, since Neji knew the wolf didn't like him. Somehow, the Hyuuga felt that Yuudai knows about his ulterior motive towards Akira.

His musing was disturbed when Kishi resurfaced from the water. The blue wolf shook his fur before approaching them.

"I found an entrance below," Kishi reported. "But there is a thick layer of chakra among the rocks. I cannot say for certain if it's a part of a trap. I did not dare see closer."

"That must be the entrance already!" Naruto exclaimed. "It might be a trap the enemy set to make sure nobody entered!"

"Or it could be a decoy," Yuudai said. "To divert possible enemies from the real entrance."

To be honest Neji believed Yuudai more. "There could be more than one entrance," he said, standing up. At that moment, Akai and Kuroi approached.

"We found it!" Akai said excitedly. "It's on a cave deep in the forest. The place is littered with traps, Kuroi and I cannot get too close."

"What kind of traps?" Naruto asked.

"The outside traps are mediocre," Kuroi reported. "Trip wires, movement-activated kibafukuda, the likes. The unseen ones, that's what we're more worried."

"For that we'll need your Byakuugan, Hyuuga," Akai said.

Neji nodded. "Two entrances so we'll have to split. Naruto and I will cover the entrance on the cave." He turned to the wolves. "The chakra signature on the water is not Akira's as far as I can recognize. Where is her scent the strongest?"

The wolves looked at each other before Yuudai spoke. "That's another problem we have. The enemy must have known of us because like we've said earlier, Akira-chan's scent is all over this place. Even underwater."

"Which shouldn't be the case since water washes down almost everything," said Kishi.

That made it trickier and the enemies more dangerous. It was becoming more evident that they had plans to take Akira all along if they had anticipated her wolves tracking her down. It could mean that they had purposely lead Neji and the wolves to this place.

'_But we have no choice,'_ Neji thought_. 'We have to get to her as soon as possible!'_

"We'll divide into two," he said decisively. "Kishi-san, you go underwater. We'll enter at the same time. One of the entrances could be a decoy and we have no idea what lies in wait. I'll take Naruto with me to the cave, along with Yuudai-san." He looked at the pack leader. "If that's alright, though."

Yuudai stood up. "I'll go with Hyuuga and the Naruto kid. Kuroi, you accompany Kishi below. Akai you go with us."

Kuroi bristled his black fur. "Water's a good conductor." He trotted beside Kishi and Akai took his position beside Naruto. Neji looked at his watch and noted the time. It's 1am in the morning.

They've already wasted a full day looking for Akira and Kakashi. In synchronized movement, he, Naruto and the wolves dashed off to their destination. There's no time to waste. As their tired feet leave heavy imprints on the muddy earth, one thought occurred to them all.

'_Akira-hime, just a bit more.'_

'_Kakashi-sensei! Akira-chan! I'll save you -ttebayo!'_

'…_Akira…hold on.'_

* * *

Tsunade gave her office one last look before she turned off the lights. She closed the door silently. Eyes drooping from a full day of paper work and mission briefings, she locked her office. Her body craved warm sheets and sleep. Today was uneventful and was dedicated to mission assignments and reading post-mission reports from ANBU. Tomorrow she'll have to go over the budget assignments for agriculture, livelihood and research. While Konoha is primarily a shinobi village, a huge part of its population is still civilian and their welfare should also be considered along with those of shinobi. Tsunade was set to have a meeting with the representative of civilian welfare to make sure all issues with the civilian population are addressed. The Sannin groaned at the prospect of another tiring day.

Heels clicking loudly against the empty hall, she made her way towards the staircase leading to the Hokage residence. A secret passage connected the Hokage building to the village leader's private home but before she could put one foot on the dark stair, her senses tingled and she turned around. Despite her age, Tsunade still had exceptional kunoichi reflexes and her years of experience taught her never to ignore her gut feeling.

An ill feeling of dread settled at the pit of her stomach and she turned back and retraced her steps to her office. But before she could reach it, a pair of shinobi met her: Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hokage-sama!"

The pair bowed respectfully before Kotetsu spoke, "Hokage-sama! There's someone—err, something—that you have to see!"

The Hokage raised a fine brow. "What is it?"

The two shinobi looked at each other before Izumo replied, "Minutes ago, a wolf came to the gate carrying a woman. We believe—"

"Wolf?" Tsunade repeated. The dread in her stomach grew.

"Hai! We believe it belongs to the Satsuna."

Izumo handed a scroll to Tsunade. "It was carrying a woman on its back. The wolf insisted to see you but of course we can't just let it in without making sure it isn't a threat to the village. Right now it is with Shizune-san at the gate. It refused any orders from us. Even those made under your name."

Even at the urgency of the matter at hand, Tsunade had to smirk. "Of course it won't listen to you," she scoffed at the two men. "The only person it'll take orders from is the Satsuna!" She rushed towards the stairwell leading to the ground floor. Izumo and Kotetsu followed her long strides. "Was it Yuudai?" Tsunade demanded.

"No maam," Kotetsu answered promptly. "It's the white one and it demands to see you as soon as possible."

Tsunade unfurled the scroll as Izumo detailed the wolf's arrival not too long ago. As Tsunade half-listened to the shinobi behind her and half-read the hastily written report (she had to squint her eyes at Naruto' bad handwriting), the dread from her stomach crept now to her throat, as if suffocating her. Even without reading the scroll, she knew this was serious if Akira's wolf had gone on ahead without her. The sound of the wolf's loud barking reached her ears even before she could see it.

Tsunade now ran as her eyes focused on the first line of Naruto's note. Ignoring the calls of Izumo and Kotetsu, she hurried to where Shizune and three other shinobi were trying to appease the large wolf. Sachiko was baring her fangs at the small group, growling menacingly.

"Stop!"

Shizune and the group looked at the strong voice and stopped in their tracks. The Hokage herself stood before them, and in the moonlight, the frown from her beautiful face was commanding. They all gave a hasty bow.

"Hokage-sama, this wolf arrived—"

Tsunade raised a hand to silence Shizune. She approached the wolf who growled at her but Tsunade was unfazed.

"Sachiko-san," Tsunade said. "What happened?"

At this the wolf slowly calmed down. It bent a little to meet the Hokage's eyes. "Hokage-sama, it's terrible. Akira-hime has been taken!"

At this Shizune gasped but Tsunade ignored her. "What do you mean she's been taken?"

Sachiko matched Tsunade's steely eyes. "Exactly that. Hatake-san has been taken too and the Ookami along with Neji-san and Naruto are in pursuit. We do not know what they want with her but Neji-san believes they are after the Kageboshi."

"Why her? Are you sure it's not Naruto they are truly after? What if they just used Akira as bait?"

"This woman specifically told us that it is Akira-hime they want," Sachiko replied. She carelessly shook off the unconscious woman from her back and the shinobi were quick to catch Fujiwara before she fell to the ground. Everybody gasped when they recognized the actress.

"What happened to her?!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

Sachiko ignored them and looked at Tsunade, the wolf's eyes bright with anger. "She betrayed everyone. We wanted to finish her off but Neji-san said to bring her to you. He said you'll know what to do with her."

Tsunade felt fury emanate from Sachiko. She once again read the note on the scroll. Meanwhile, Shizune was already on the ground, assessing Fujiwara and healing her cuts.

"She's alive!" Shizune exclaimed. "Hokage-sama! What will we do?"

Tsunade closed her eyes briefly, weighing down the situation. The actress' involvement in the scenario is still unknown to her and the short note that Naruto had written was barely enough to tell her of the things that had happened.

"Hokage-sama! Your orders!"

The Sannin turned to her shinobi. "Shizune, bring Fujiwara to the hospital. Stay with her until I arrive. Kotetsu, Izumo find Ibiki and send him down to the hospital. Tell him it's urgent and I will meet him there. The rest of you gather Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji and send them to my office. Now!"

"HAI!"

As the shinobi scattered to carry out Tsunade's orders, she turned to the white wolf. "Now, Sachiko, tell me everything that transpired."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey there everyone! First I want to thank you guys for reading my story, reviewing and putting it on your alerts list. Just knowing that someone reads my story is enough to make me grin the whole week. :) so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Second, I know this late update isn't much, considering that it's shorter than the previous chapter I wrote and also the grammatical and spelling errors that this chapter has, but I hope you'll still like it. I honestly didn't proofread as much as I usually do so please pardon me if there are sentences that make you go, "what the hell is the author saying?" hahaha. I'll get to those errors some time, promise. *grin* **

**And lastly, as always I would love to know what you think of this chapter so drop me a review-I don't mind if it's constructive or not, so long as I know what you think. :)**

**Cheers!**

**~Akira**

**PS: just finished my thesis proposal for my Master's degree and that means more time working on the story, yay!**

**PPS: One OK Rock is coming to my country on 2016. Any one here fan of the band? I'm stoked to see them!**


	25. Chusei (Loyalty)

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**Finally. This took a long time to finish! I want to thank all those who reviewed, read and placed this story on their favorite list! Your support is greatly appreciated. Thank you very much!**

**Oh well, on to the story. Longer A/N at the end. Haha. You've been warned, :)**

* * *

**2****5**

Neji muttered a curse as he leapt away from the trajectory aimed at him. Somewhere up ahead, he saw Naruto do the same thing as he battled his own opponent. Down below, Akai and Yuudai used combination attacks to fight the shinobi that had surrounded them.

The ground shook from the doton jutsu that Yuudai used. From the rock formation that the grey wolf made earlier, Neji once more assessed the situation. Just like he predicted, a certain jutsu was activated the moment he and Naruto attempted to open the seal on the cave. Earlier, they were able to disable the petty traps that were set at the entrance of the cave. As Yuudai found the makeshift trigger for the supposed maelstrom of kunai, Akai had uncovered the exploding tags hidden among the rocks and moist earth while Neji scouted for more hidden traps using his Byakugan. With his directions, Naruto found all the thin wires and sealing tags. Only one main seal remained, and that was on the huge boulder that blocked the entrance to the cave. For this, Neji had to focus his Byakugan on two sites: the one on the boulder and the one that Kishi and Kuroi found at the riverbed.

Upon assessment of the tag Neji figured it must be a time-sensitive sealing tag overlapped with a jutsu. With his instructions, he and Kuroi simultaneously destroyed the tag—he with a Hakke Kusho and Kuroi with a lightning jutsu—and now the two groups are battling clones. He has no idea of the battle going on with the two wolves on water, but he hoped they'll be okay. The mud clones seem to be of high caliber since for every one clone that he kills off, two more appear. He recognized it soon enough but Naruto realized it too late. With all his slashing, it was when the enemy reached a large number that the blonde realized his mistake.

"Neji! They won't stop multiplying like mushrooms!" Naruto yelled as he and his clone attacked.

"Stop hacking, they'll only increase in number!" Yuudai barked in response as he blocked an attack with an earth wall.

Neji jumped up higher to a tree branch and focused his Byakuugan. If only he could make it to the entrance…

Just then Akai aimed a fireball to a clone, causing the tree Neji was to catch on fire. Neji leapt to the ground and spun a kaiten which sent the enemies flying.

Their match with the mud clones lasted for a while before Akai spoke up.

"I have an idea!" The red wolf said. "Naruto, Neji you go on ahead! Yuudai and I have a plan!"

Naruto backflipped and dodged before saying, "What?!"

Yuudai and Akai shared a glance and communicated with each other. The two wolves nodded before Yuudai looked at Neji. "Hyuuga, go on after Hime-chan. We'll take care of these."

Neji met the wolf's grey eyes. "We'll make an opening," said Yuudai. "Take Naruto and go when I say so."

The Hyuuga heaved a deep breath and nodded. Meeting Naruto's eye, he sent a covert signal to which the blonde reciprocated. Dodging blows, the two shinobi converged at a high tree and looked over as the two wolves prepared a combination attack. Akai roared and streams of fire formed a trail as he rounded up all the mud clones. Then, Yuudai gathered his chakra and slammed his paws to the ground. An earth dome formed, trapping the clones inside. Swiftly, Akai sprung airborne and aimed a fire jutsu at the small opening Yuudai left, toasting the clones within and hardening them into clay.

"Hyuuga, go!"

Neji did not need to be told twice. Together, he and Naruto took the opportunity and slipped inside the cave. Once inside, the cave sealed shut. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Neji, where are we?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked around, his Byakugan vision trying to detect any signs of chakra aside from theirs. "I don't know."

They walked warily forward. The inside of the cave was enormous. It was pitch-black and cold. However, unlike natural caves, Neji noted the absence of stalactites and usual rock protrusions. Instead, the cave walls are smooth, polished. Neji frowned. It appears to be man-made and has been here for a long time, if the dents and cracks are to be judged.

Naruto approached Neji. "Where do we start looking? This place is too big."

"It would be unwise to separate," Neji replied. "We don't know this place and what waits inside. Our individual chances of survival is bigger if we stick together for now."

Naruto met Neji's pale eyes. "Can't your Byakuugan see Akira-chan's or Kakashi-sensei's chakra?"

"My Byakuugan is not perfect. I have initially scanned the place and apparently, there's no one here but us."

Naruto heaved a deep breath. Will they still be able to find Akira and Kakashi? A part of him refuses to give up but a small part already has doubts. It has been more than a day. He trusts Neji's judgment—he is after all, a jounin, a prodigy, and in their various missions his cool head always prevails. But right now, did they just walk in into a bigger trap?

"Maybe this isn't the real hideout," Naruto said. "Maybe Kishi and Kuroi found the real one and we must head there!"

Neji had already contemplated that too, but something tells him they have the right place. "Let's keep going for now." He widened the scope of his vision and observed concentrations of chakra. The two shinobi walked on further, kunais out and senses acute for any signs of their comrades.

"There's a concentration of chakra that I want to investigate," Neji said. "It's possible that they have kept Akira there."

Naruto nodded. "Don't you think it's odd though? I mean, there's nobody else here but us."

Neji agreed with the blonde. The place was uncharacteristically lacking of guards. It could be attributed to the enemies' overconfidence, but it definitely was a good thing for the two shinobi.

As they went deeper into the cave, the atmosphere grew colder and damper. A cave of this size would definitely not go unnoticed if it was within Konoha, so Neji deduced that they must be somewhere far from the Land of Fire. It was actually pretty impossible to pinpoint their exact location and it worried Neji. He hoped that Sachiko's fast legs would be enough to bring them rescue from Konoha. Their chances of escape and rescue rest in the white Ookami.

Just then, Naruto tensed beside him and Neji soon knew why. Far up ahead of the dark tunnel, a faint glow of chakra glimmered.

* * *

In the next minutes since Sachiko's arrival, Tsunade had been busy. It was already past midnight and still she was walking from one building to the next with 2 ANBU in tow. Shizune had the task of making sure that Fujiwara lives and right now the brunette was busy in the hospital, stabilizing the actress. Kotetsu had gone off to fetch Ibiki and Izumo had run off to gather Team Asuma plus Sakura. Meanwhile, Sachiko waits outside the gates.

Tsunade ignored the startled gasps from the medics and nurses as she entered the brightly-lit hospital. Right now, she has urgent matters at hand and could not be bothered with propriety.

She walked straight to the reception desk. "Where's Shizune?" she asked in a stern voice.

The young woman looked up at her, eyes wide. "I-I-Intensive Care Unit 2 ma'am…"

Tsunade nodded curtly and with long strides walked to where the receptionist was pointing. Together with her ANBU guards the Hokage walked the wide corridor, her heels clicking loudly against the pristine floor. Not too long after, she reached the said Unit.

At her presence Kotetsu, Ibiki and other ANBU stood and bowed respectfully. She dismissed the action with a slight wave of her hand.

"Sorry for dragging you at this late hour, Ibiki," she said at the tall man. Under the harsh lights of the hospital, the scars on the face of the Interrogation Unit Head seemed more pronounced, the shadows under his eyes darker and lines at the corner of his mouth more grim. As ever, Morino Ibiki looked intimidating.

Ibiki shrugged. "How can I be of service, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade sighed before peeking at the narrow window of the ICU where Shizune was hard at work. "I need you to get information from that woman." She stepped aside to let Ibiki peek at the small window. The man's jaw clenched.

"Understood."

The Hokage smirked. As expected of Ibiki, he does things with little fuss. "I will tell you when you can start; I want her to be medically stable first before you put her under your interrogation techniques." When Ibiki did not respond, Tsunade looked up at him to meet his steely gaze. "I want her to have all mental faculties intact, Ibiki. She's a critical parcel."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes a little. "I am guessing this is more than her profile."

"Yes. One of the daimyo's affiliates." Tsunade rubbed her throbbing temple. "Kakashi's team is missing, 2 shinobi have been abducted and I was told that Fujiawara is behind it all. I am sending a team for rescue."

Ibiki nodded. "Alright. I will await your command, Hokage-sama. May I see her now?"

Tsunade opened the door but turned to Ibiki before entering. "Only for preliminary screening. No formal interrogations until I say so."

"Hai!"

Tsunade nodded her assent and entered the room. Shizune immediately looked up and the other medics in the room paused momentarily to acknowledge her presence before resuming their tasks.

"How are we doing?" Tsunade asked.

"We're working on stabilizing her," Shizune answered promptly. "Initial blood tests show low hemoglobin levels, high hematocrit, normal platelet and white blood count. She's also dehydrated, some electrolytes are dangerously low."

Tsunade took the folder handed to her and browsed through the documents. Her blood test results are what she expected. She walked up to the x-ray plates that littered the room. "Injuries?"

"Cracked ribs—total of 6, resulting to a partially collapsed lung. Heart is okay. Left shoulder fracture, soft tissue damage, ruptured spleen." Shizune sighed. "Damaged chakra pathways though."

At this Tsunade smirked. "I'd say a Rasengan and Jyuken, eh?"

Shizune nodded ruefully. "Yes. A deadly combination."

Tsunade approached the unconscious Fujiwara. Most of her wounds have already been cleaned by the nurses but the actress still looked deathly pale. Tsunade gathered chakra on her palms and did her own assessment. Shizune and her team did a great job at stopping the bleeding in her vital organs but her damaged chakra channels will take quite a while to heal.

"Transfuse 2 units of whole blood, put her on KCl, Amino acid drips," Tsunade ordered. "Make her long bones heal faster to compensate for the loss of blood, rapid cellular repair too. We need her conscious as soon as possible."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

Satisfied, Tsunade gave one last look at Shizune before she stepped out of the hospital room. She was met by her ANBU guards.

"I want this room off limits from anybody except Shizune, Ibiki and I," Tsunade ordered sternly. "Only senior medics and nurses can provide care to the patient. I also want ANBU with her at all times."

The two masked shinobi bowed in obedience. After a deep breath, Tsunade left the hospital to meet the team she assembled. Who would've thought that a simple escort mission could turn this bad?

Maybe the elders were right; she was indeed stupid for sending two jinchuriki out of the village at the same time. Putting Naruto out is already a risk—Akatsuki and that bastard Orochimaru is at large—and add Akira to the mix makes matters worse. The Satsuna is a war waiting to happen. Once other villages gets wind of another jinchuriki in Konoha's hands, it would spell a power-struggle. Tsunade can kiss all treaties goodbye.

She resisted the urge to groan in frustration. She should've listened to Shizune and to those old fools. Then none of this would happen.

She reached her office where outside, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Sakura are waiting with Izumo. The five shinobi bowed.

Tsunade motioned the others to follow her inside. After dismissing Izumo, the Hokage faced the remaining shinobi.

"I want your team to rescue Team Kakashi," Tsunade stated without preamble. "I am appointing you Shikamaru, as team leader."

Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgement. Meanwhile the pinkette's eyes widened with worry. "What happened to Kakashi-sensei? Is Naruto with him?"

Tsunade leaned against her desk. "Yes. Their team is composed of Kakashi as team leader, Neji, Naruto and Satsuna Akira. You're all familiar with her, I suppose."

The three shinobi nodded and Tsunade continued, "A week ago I sent them on an escort mission. A-ranked since this is a mission requested by the daimyo himself. Unfortunately, they met an accident along the way. It jeopardized their safety and that of their ward as well." Tsunade chose to be vague with the finer details of the failed mission. "I am told that Naruto and Neji are in pursuit of the perpetrators. I want you to assist them and recover Akira and Kakashi. Akira's Ookami will be waiting for you outside the gates. Be ready to leave in 30 minutes."

"Hai!"

When finally their team had gone out, Tsunade sat on her chair, leaned back and sighed. This must be her worse gamble yet.

* * *

Ino eyed the huge white wolf standing before her. Under the moonlight, the wolf's fur looked brighter and its silver streaks glistened brightly. She lifted a hand to stroke its fur but hesitated. She heard from someone that wolves are fickle creatures. They're not like Akamaru who's all around gentle.

"She's beautiful," Sakura whispered beside her.

Ino nodded. "Yeah. But how do you think she'll be able to help us?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I have their location in mind."

The two kunoichi stepped back in surprise. "It talks!" Ino squeaked.

Instead of being offended, the wolf grinned. "Yes. My name's Sachiko. Nice to meet you!"

After regaining composure, Sakura and Ino smiled back. "I'm Yamanaka Ino," the blonde said. "And this is Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru and Chouji are on their way, they won't be long."

The wolf bowed in acknowledgement. "Thank you. I just received word from the others that they have found the enemies' lair and that Neji and Naruto have already gone in to look for Akira-hime and Kakashi-san."

"Others?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?"

Sachiko merely replied, "The pack."

Shikamaru and Chouji arrived shortly. After a brief discussion of their plans, the four shinobi dashed off with Sachiko taking the lead.

The four shinobi marveled at the wolf's speed. Due to the situation, their mission briefing was quite short and they did not bother Tsunade with minor questions such as 'how the hell did this mission fail if both Kakashi and Neji are on board?', because knowing the two's caliber, it is quite unimaginable that they would fail missions, and get captured like now. But still, there is always a first time.

The four of them have the same story. They were resting quite comfortably in their own homes when they were awoken by Izumo's bunshins and were instructed to report to the Hokage. Ino cursed the disruption of her beauty rest while Shikamaru scrambled into his clothes as quickly as he can, because between the Hokage and the glare of his mother, the lazy genius had no choice. Meanwhile, Chouji, being a dutiful shinobi, headed to the Hokage's office while snacking on a bag of chips. Sakura knew better that to complain. This is the Hokage after all.

After the briefing the four shinobi gathered their pre-packed mission gears, said goodbyes to their parents and converged at the gates. They met with the white ookami, and now as they dashed from one tree to the other, they replayed their mission strategy once more.

Sachiko went first as their guide to the location of the missing team. Shikamaru followed next, being the leader, Chouji at the rear while the two kunoichi in the middle. Shikamaru acknowledged the fact that Team 10's not the best team for rescue—their specialty is espionage and reconnaissance. However as Tsunade said, their team is the easiest to assemble at the moment since Kurenai's team was just deployed this morning, Asuma is still recovering from a recent injury and Team Gai has one member lacking and even if they replace Neji with a medic, one medic alone will not suffice. That's also the reason Sakura was placed in the team.

"Now if two medic nins are needed, that must mean Kakashi-sensei's team is in a dire situation," Sakura had said earlier.

Shikamaru took this into account. True, and that would mean there's the possibility of them engaging enemies above their rank. But the Hokage trusted his intellect enough and with the information the wolf shared, Shikamaru had already his plans laid out. He just hoped that everything went well.

"_As soon as you have them, head home. Leave the rest to ANBU."_

Those were Tsunade's words, all highlighted with her signature glare. Shikamaru sighed.

"Oi Shika, don't you go slacking off now," Ino said from his left.

The brunette shinobi frowned. "Ino, it's 2 in the morning, I haven't slept properly, you can't expect me to be all rainbows, woman."

"As if I enjoy running around at this ungodly hour," the blonde retorted. "All I'm saying is…" the rest of her sentence was drowned by a yawn.

"I wonder if they're okay," Sakura said, frowning with worry. "I mean, Kakashi-sensei to be captured. And Neji…"

"Yeah, Neji's the first among us to be promoted to jounin," Ino remarked.

"We simply did not expect the turn of things," Sachiko interjected. "Hatake-san had sound plans but none of us expected…this."

"Could you tell us a bit more about Akira-san?" Shikamaru asked Sachiko. "Especially her capture."

Sachiko slowed a bit to match the shinobi's pace. "We were in the mountain when she and Hatake-san were captured by the enemy. We were instructed by Akira-hime to stay out of the way since she will be masquerading as Fujiwara. We were waiting to be summoned but a long time passed before one came. However, it wasn't Akira-hime but Gamakichi."

Sakura's eyes brightened at recognition. "That's Naruto's frog!"

"Yes it is. Apparently, Akira-hime couldn't summon us, so Naruto and Neji-san had to do something to seek us out. We finally met with them and that's when we learned that Akira-hime and Hatake-san were missing. Neji-san believed that the enemies are after Akira-hime after he had spoken with Fujiwara. Unfortunately that woman fainted before they could ask more." At this, the wolf's calm demeanor changed. "Though if it were only up to us, we would've killed her already. I would've sunk my teeth at her but Neji-san said we must keep her alive for interrogation. Fujiwara should be thankful to Neji-san."

Shikamaru sighed in relief. _'Good thinking, Neji,'_ he thought.

"Ibiki will have a field day with her," Ino commented.

"But why take Akira?" Sakura asked. "Wouldn't Naruto be… no offense meant, but Naruto's always been the target."

"Neji-san thinks they want the Kageboshi within Akira-hime," Sachiko answered. "He said that since Naruto was not taken, then they could only be after her."

The four shinobi fell silent at this information. They knew very little about Akira, only the fact that she's a jinchuriki to something 'evil' and that she was a batch earlier from the Academy. Sakura had a few brushes with her during her training with Tsunade and she learned that she was once an apprentice of the Godaime but soon left the field of medical ninjutsu. She had been seeing the red-haired kunoichi more often though, thanks to that one dinner they shared with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. But that was it.

"Well, we split up afterwards," Sachiko continued. "I was instructed to bring Fujiwara back to the village and get reinforcements while Yuudai-nii and the others looked for Akira-hime. At the beginning of the mission Hatake-san had asked us to latch our scents to all of Fujiwara's convoy. Those scents are what they used to track them. Unfortunately, the rain had washed away most of the scents but traces of Hatake-san's and Akira-hime remained."

"Earlier you said that you have their location in mind," said Sakura. "Then that means they've found Kakashi-sensei?"

"I believe they have," Sachiko answered. "Our ability to communicate only have a certain distance same as our tracking range. One mile."

The four shinobi gasped. "That's roughly 1000 meters!" Ino exclaimed.

"1,600 to be exact," Shikamaru quipped.

"But prior to losing contact Yuudai-nii told me that the pack will meet us somewhere south of Rokkasho, where we last met. From there we'll follow their trail." Sachiko let out a growl. "But we have to move fast. The last time I spoke with the pack…"

"What?" Sakura asked, worried. "What happened?"

Sachiko paused to meet the kunoichi's eyes. "They told me danger was thick in the air."

* * *

Kaito muttered a curse as he shifted the heavy weight on his shoulder. Carrying an unconscious man was no easy task, especially if said man was all 6 feet 2 inches and jounin to boot. All this dead weight was already causing strain to his shoulder and back.

"Hey, wanna switch?" he said to his companion.

"Why? You tired?" the other taunted.

Kaito grunted. "Damn right I am!" He shifted the man once more. "Fighting him wasn't easy. Screw Shinji and his plans."

At the mention of their leader's name, Jirou, the other man snarled at Kaito. "Keep your voice down! You know he's got a screw loose somewhere and goes ballistic at stuff like that. You wanna end up like the old man?"

"Watashi? Hn, we know Shinji killed him off not because he was pissed but because the old man's a liability. Began suspecting and knows too much."

"Yeah but still. You wanna die now?"

Kaito was about to retort when their prisoner let out a groan. "Oh shut the fuck up, Hatake!" Kaito muttered as he shifted Kakashi carelessly on his other shoulder. "You weigh like a boar, you know that?"

Jirou smirked. "Tss. He wasn't much challenge as his reputation made him out to be. Nothing but big talk."

Kaito snickered. "Shinji was right, their weakness was the girl. Just one shot of genjutsu and he lost his balls."

"Heh. Good thing we tired him out first. Made it easier to trick him and then get the girl."

Kaito responded with a deep chuckle.

Unknown to the two men, Kakashi was fully awake and conscious. Infinite patience was instilled in him during his days in the ANBU and he was biding his time before he attacks. Shinji made the wrong move of not killing him—they should've struck when it was early. Keeping Kakashi alive was their biggest mistake.

Because Kakashi never fails a comrade.

His two captors fell into silence once more. Kakashi discreetly clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to get the blood flowing right to his limbs. He was hanging by the waist on Kaito's shoulder, and because the man was shorter, Kakashi was slipping off. He pretended to be unconscious still as he was lugged around.

He opened his eyes. They were in a narrow corridor. The dank smell of the underground filled his nostrils. He turned his head slightly to see more of his surroundings. There were only the smooth walls of the cave.

His chakra level is still quite low and barely enough for a class A jutsu but Kakashi knew he had to make do of what he has or else lose the chance of recovering Akira. That was his top priority: get Akira and escape. If he was correct, Neji and Naruto had somehow figured that they were ambushed and is now looking for them. He just hopes that the reinforcements come on time.

When Kaito and Jirou turned to a narrow corridor, Kakashi knew this was his chance. Taking the opportunity, he expelled his remaining chakra and broke through Kaito's hold with a Raikiri. The attack stunned the two men and Kakashi drove his lightning-enhanced hand through their hearts. It was all over in a matter of minutes.

Panting, Kakashi leaned against the wall and looked at his bloodied hands. His Raikiri sucked out most of his strength but he was determined to save Akira.

'_This has been going on too long,'_ he thought as he struggled to stand up. _'I have to find her… this has to stop now!'_

Kakashi winced but ignored the pain coursing through his muscles. Using the wall as support, he managed to stand upright. He had walked a few steps before his legs gave away again.

'_Kuso! If Naruto saw me like this…' _His hyperactive student's mocking grin flashed in his mind. No doubt that the young shinobi will call him 'old man'.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

'_Great. Now I'm hearing voices in my head too,'_ Kakashi thought. He heaved deep breaths once more and closed his eyes briefly.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi opened his eyes once more and his hazy vision presented him with something orange and yellow. _'And I'm seeing him too? Wait…' _His eyes closed from exhaustion.

"Kakashi-sensei! Wake up! Hey!"

He was being nudged roughly. He opened his eyes once more and was met by Naruto's face inches from him.

"Oh thank Kami you're alive!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning in relief. "But damn, sensei, you look—"

"He's almost chakra depleted. We have to get him away from here."

Kakashi recognized Neji's voice. The Hyuuga approached him. "Kakashi-sensei, can you hear me?"

Kakashi looked up at the Hyuuga and nodded. "Yes. They took Akira."

"Do you know where?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know. But I do know that Shinji is planning to extract the Kageboshi from her." Naruto was already assisting him up.

Naruto and Neji shared a glance. "Shinji? The stuntman?" asked Naruto in confusion. "I don't understand –ttebayo! How is he involved in this?"

"You know him?" Neji asked the blonde.

"Yeah! The stuntman!"

Neji frowned and tried to recall which stuntman Naruto was pertaining to. His eyes widened when he finally remembered the tall, muscular man that had approached Akira several times during their trip. _That _Shinji. The Hyuuga clenched his fists. _That _Shinji will be a dead man soon.

Together, Naruto and Neji heaved Kakashi to his feet. The older jounin was weak and Neji knew they need him to be able to get to Akira. Naruto hauled Kakashi onto his back while Neji took the enemies' weapons. He scoured the area with his Byakuugan and saw an empty room which they could use to regroup for a while.

"We sensed someone's chakra although it was very faint," Naruto was saying as they walked.

"It must've been me," said Kakashi. "I used Raikiri to escape those men."

"Naruto and I cannot rescue Akira on our own," Neji said. "For one, we don't have an idea how many men this Shinji has." Just the taste of his name in his mouth made Neji thirst for the man's blood. He had never felt this rage before, except during the first chuunin exams where he almost killed Hinata. This time, however, his killing intent increased a hundred-fold.

"I am not certain too, but it could be around 30," Kakashi answered. "I managed to cut their number and injure some of them… he'll probably have about half or so…"

To Neji their numbers didn't matter. Naruto, who has almost limit-less chakra reserves can do a kage bunshin with epic proportions and if Kakashi could regain a decent amount of chakra he will be efficient enough for a brief battle. Neji's primary concern is…

"How was she?"

Kakashi met the Hyuuga's inquiring stare. "The last time I saw her, she was weak. A chakra-depleting device was placed on her and it's eating her chakra away. It seems to affect the bijuu in her too."

Neji turned away, muttering a curse. It took all his self-control not to charge at Shinji head-on and turn him to pulp. Breathing evenly was proving difficult for the Hyuuga.

Naruto could feel the tension emanating from Neji and Kakashi. Like them, he was infuriated at the plight of Akira. Akira-chan, the only person he could relate to, who understand what it means to be an outcast, his _friend_, almost like a sister…

Once inside the empty room, Naruto set Kakashi on the ground. Neji once again activated his Byakugan.

"You really did a number on your chakra channels with that Raikiri, Kakashi-sensei," Neji said as he scanned the older jounin for injuries.

"Is it irreparable?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing Sakura can't handle," Neji replied. He looked out and saw a lone shinobi coming their way. He alerted the others about him.

"I'll take care of it," said Naruto. Neji gave his approval and Naruto went out to deal with the enemy. Minutes later, the blonde came back, grinning.

"That was disappointing," he said. "Now what?"

Neji looked at Kakashi then at Naruto. "We're in an underground complex but the personnel is few." He conjured a layout of the cave in his mind. "There's a concentration of chakra somewhere north of our position that I would like to investigate. There might be some guards there but I'm not sure of their number. It's highly possible that Akira and Shinji are there."

He once again scanned the hallways and saw that Naruto had disposed of the lone shinobi and the two others that Kakashi had killed. For now, the coast is clear.

"Kakashi-sensei, can you make it?" Neji asked the senior jounin.

Kakashi winced behind his mask but stood up, assisted by Naruto. "I'll be fine. It's important that we get Akira back fast."

"Alright, Naruto you take point," said Neji, voice heavy with killing intent. "Try to conserve your chakra Kakashi-sensei." He handed Kakashi the enemies' weapons pouch since Kakashi was the more compromised of them three, chakra-wise. "We get Akira, we kill off the rest."

As he turned to the door, Neji glanced back at the two shinobi with him. "Leave Shinji up to me."

* * *

Minamoto Shinji cursed for the nth time that night. If it wasn't for that old man meddling with their affairs, this whole thing would be done.

Watashi sent that request to Konoha, hoping that their "elite" shinobi will sniff Shinji and Keiko out and bust their plans.

"Well I'm sorry old man but that's not gonna happen," muttered Shinji, frowning at distaste. As soon as he got wind of the old man's treachery, he made sure that he won't quack again and promptly killed him off. For Shinji, it was a humane death involving genjutsu that drove you so mad you'd just snap and die—considering his track record during his early days as an active shinobi. Now Watashi was gone, just like that.

Keiko promptly found someone to replace the old fool, good enough to trick even the great Hatake and that sniveling girl with her over-large dog. Shinji made sure to mask his chakra, configure it to that of a civilian and suppress it to minimal levels. Being a sensory type shinobi especially trained for prolonged undercover missions made it possible for Shinji to do so.

They have predicted that Konoha will send their best and Shinji had previous knowledge of Kakashi's skills. The Hyuuga however was not expected, and apparently is new on the roster and still not in the Bingo books. The blonde loudmouthed jinchuriki, they are not concerned of. It was the girl they wanted.

Watashi's interference truly threw their plans off the loop. What was supposedly a simple abduction became more complicated when the old fool brought in these meddlesome ninjas. Shinji and Keiko were forced to re-evaluate their actions. Fortunately, fate seemed to be on their side when they caught word that the Satsuna will be sent as one of their guards.

But then she was always flanked by Hatake and her gigantic dog that it was near impossible to get close to her. Even the Hyuuga had the habit of hovering near the redhead. Shinji wasn't surprised at the male attention Akira was getting. It was easy to fall for the charms of the Satsuna women. Shinji himself could attest to that.

At this Shinji approached the table where the said girl lie, her eyes shut and mind twisted in a genjutsu only he can break and manipulate. His eyes skimmed over the girl's slender form. Under the pale light, her skin looked luminescent, red hair splayed like fire against her face. Shinji caressed her soft skin, a smug smile on his face. She really was beautiful and Shinji found himself thinking of the many ways she could pleasure him. His eyes darkened at the kunoichi's torn clothes, at the long legs that showed from the ripped kimono, the exposed abdomen and the parted lips. No wonder those three men with him can't get enough of her.

But pity, how they treat her back in that village she calls home. Lurking in the shadows, Shinji followed through the Satsuna's life and watched as her unique abilities were taken for granted. They saw how she was despised, hated and generally ignored. Shinji shook his head.

'_Idiots, all of them,'_ he thought. Sarutobi only saw Akira as a political move and Tsunade saw her as a replacement. No tracker shinobi? Use the Satsuna. No shinobi to teach in the shithole they called Academy? Use the Satsuna. No bukijutsu expert around? Use the Satsuna. It impressed Shinji how the Satsuna was able to stomach such treatment. Maybe she did find something in Konoha worth her while. Probably came in the form of the blonde nine-tails jinchuriki.

Regardless. When this whole thing is over, she will never have to go back to that life again. She will be where she truly belongs.

Which brought Shinji back to his problem at hand. Their business can only proceed with Keiko and the woman was running incredibly late. Was it that difficult to dispose of those shinobi? Maybe her days seducing the daimyo had blunted her combat skills. Shinji thought it was likely.

'_Could we have underestimated the Hyuuga and that No-name blonde?' _Shinji asked himself. When he and Keiko drew out their plans, they did not account for those two to be included in the roster of shinobi to be assigned to them. Besides, they have taken measures to make sure that Akira was well separated from those two, that is why Shinji decided to take majority of his men with him to take Hatake down, for he is the more obvious threat. He had anticipated that the Copy Ninja will not let Akira out of his sight.

Shinji tapped the chakra-depleting device attached on Akira. _'Just a few more minutes before we completely suck you dry,' _he thought. _'Meanwhile, I hope you're enjoying the genjutsu.'_

Akira then let out a groan. "Please…don't turn away from me…"

Shinji grinned. "It's working perfectly." Akira may be strong with untapped potential but behind her tough façade, she was nothing but a lonely girl, eager for acceptance and a sense of belongingness. Shinji knew how his genjutsu had seeped into that deep fear. He watched as the genjutsu she was in continued to torment her. The scenery changed into a forest, and Shiji grinned at the next scenes that unfolded.

Akira ran as fast as she could, hoping to outrun the thick fog that followed her. She evaded the trees, her hand stretched in front of her hoping to catch that orange jacket before her.

She had no concept of time or place. All she knew was that she's alone in the darkness. And terrified of it.

She saw Naruto in the distance but as she got closer to him, she was surprised to see his blue eyes dark with hatred.

"You're the reason the Kyuubi attacked the village!" he said. "You're the reason for my misery!"

She tried to approach Iruka-sensei who was just nearby but he shunned her too. "You're nothing but a demon, Akira. Get lost."

Tears threatened to choke her as the few precious people in her life turned their backs against her and started to walk away. Desperate, she tried to reach for them only to be engulfed by the growing darkness.

And then he saw his pearlescent eyes. Disgust. Hate. He said nothing then turned his back, and that action cut her heart deeper than the others did.

"I don't want to be alone…" she whispered. "Please don't leave me alone…"

Shinji bent to her ear. "You won't be… never again after this…"

Sobbing, Akira nodded. "Yes." And the darkness which she so desperately wanted to run away from fully engulfed her.

* * *

"Rasengan!"

Shinji threw his arms over his face as the wall exploded into millions of tiny pieces. When the dust and debris cleared, he stared in shock at the blonde shinobi who was supposed to be dead by now. Said shinobi was enveloped in some red chakra, teeth bared in a feral growl. Behind him was the Hyuuga and Hatake. Vicious glares were sent in Shinji's direction.

"You're all supposed to be dead!" Shinji yelled. No wonder Keiko had not arrived. He could envision the woman lying lifeless somewhere and he growled in anger. How could these punks escape his traps, the guards outside _and _the multiple layers of genjutsu covering the entrance?

As if reading his mind, Naruto kicked a lifeless body and Shinji recognized it as one of his men.

"Let Akira-chan go," Naruto growled murderously. It took all his willpower not to tear Shinji to pieces, but he had agreed to give that honor to Neji.

The Hyuuga stepped in and looked past Shinji where Akira was strapped down on a table. Shinji edged closer to her.

"I have worked for _years_ to get my hands on her. You will not ruin this!" Shinji growled as he weaved hand signs.

Neji activated his Byakugan and shot toward him without hesitation. He caught Shinji's hand before it could make contact with Akira's unconscious form. He did not want to know they tricked them. All he wanted was to kill Shinji.

Having no time to complete his unsealing jutsu, Shinji evaded Neji's blows skillfully and retaliated. However, he was being pushed away from Akira.

Other enemy shinobi heard the commotion and entered the fray. Naruto and Kakashi swiftly jumped into action.

"Do not kill the girl!" Shinji ordered his men as he dodged a fatal attack from Neji. The Hyuuga was incredibly fast and Shinji could barely keep up. Around him, his men were falling like dying leaves at the hands of the blonde jinchuriki who had multiplied in crazy numbers, flooding the hideout with orange. From the opposite direction, another wall collapsed and Shinji saw the Satsuna's over-large dog emerge. Shinji sensed defeat, but he was determined to have the last laugh.

"Your efforts are futile!"

Neji clenched his teeth. "Shut up." His mind only had one thought: kill. He blocked off the man's chakra points, rendering his attacks useless.

"Only I can end the genjutsu!" Shinji stepped back, grinning hysterically as he barely managed to avoid a vital hit to his tenketsu.

"Hyuuga!"

Neji paused and swiftly glanced at Yuudai who was snarling at Shinji. Beside the wolf, Kakashi had managed to free Akira during the commotion. It only took one small nod from the Copy Nin for Neji to be reassured.

Shinji growled in fury as Kakashi hoisted the girl over his shoulder. Strength had just started to come back in his arms but he had enough fury towards Shinji to bear it. If only he wasn't in such a state, he himself would rip the man apart, but seeing as Neji had done it for him, Kakashi had to approve.

"Your Sharingan will be useless," Shinji scoffed, blood dripping from his nose. "The genjutsu draws from her fears! You cannot save her from herself!"

Kakashi smirked as he lifted his hitaite with his free hand and stared into Shinji's eyes. "You just taught me how." The tomoe on his sharingan turned before Kakashi turned on his heel and left through the hole in the wall, courtesy of Akai who had positioned himself beside Naruto, burning those who came close into crisps. Their combined attacks shook the ground.

Shiji fumed and made an attempt to follow after Kakashi but his path was blocked by Yuudai. Shinji stepped back from the menacing wolf only to come into Neji's range once more.

"Why do you even bother with her anyway?" Shinji asked, eyes flitting from Yuudai who circled him, to Neji whose cold fury was palpable in the air. Neji remained silent.

Shinji laughed maniacally.

"Oh I knew it!" he sneered at Neji. "You have something for that bitch. Well I'm sorry to burst your lovesick bubble, but she is not worthy of affection! She's nothing but a husk to keep the Kageboshi in!"

Yuudai growled. "Do not speak of Akira-hime that way!" The wolf snarled and twisted into a chakra-infused Garuga and hit Shinji square in the chest. The man skidded on the floor.

Yuudai stopped spinning, eyes sharp. He stood beside Neji. "I kept my end of the bargain." The wolf turned to him, eyes dark with bloodlust. "Keep your word or else…"

Neji gave the wolf a brief nod before turning his attention back to Shinji who was struggling to stand up. He narrowed his eyes and slipped into his stance. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho! (Trans: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!)"

He stepped fast: "Two palms! Four palms! Eight!"

Shinji's body convulsed as chakra was injected in him in rapid succession.

"Sixteen palms!"

The sound of organs rupturing mixed with the sound of the Hyuuga's fast strikes. Shinji coughed out blood and tissue.

"Thirty two palms!"

Blood gushed forth from every orifice.

"Sixty four palms!"

With rage fueling him, Neji slammed Shinji against the wall with his final strike. The man skidded and crumpled like a rag doll among the debris. Neji panted from the intensity of his move, the exertion rendering him breathless. Shinji's chakra pathways have been completely sealed off. The man was gasping for precious air.

Neji stood over him, his anger starting to ebb away at the victory. Shinji struggled to open his eyes.

"J-j-j…just…f-for…her?" the dying man gasped.

As life started to leave Shinji, the Hyuuga knelt to his level and smirked. "Anything for her."

* * *

Yuudai ran after the injured jounin. It didn't take him long to find him huddled behind the trees. At his approach, the shinobi stiffened and flung a kunai.

The wolf evaded the blade and made his presence known. "It's just me, Hatake-san."

Kakashi turned at voice and sighed in relief. He settled the shivering girl on the ground as Yuudai approached.

"The others?" Kakashi asked.

"Still inside."

"Hm." He figured Neji and Naruto would do a number with Shinji and his minions. Knowing that the culprit for this fiasco is being taken care of, Kakashi shifted his focus to the injured kunoichi in front of him.

She was whimpering in fear, shaking like a dry leaf in the warmest of summers. Tears streamed down her cheeks continuously, face contorted in some unseen terror.

Yuudai knelt and prodded Akira with his snout. "Hime-chan… please… you're stronger than this." The wolf placed a paw on the device on Akira's abdomen.

"Hatake-san, can you take this off?" he asked—almost begged. His trust for the man and for the Hyuuga had increased exponentially when he realized that none of them intends to abandon Akira. They have all risked their lives to get her back, especially Kakashi who appeared to be on the verge of collapsing due to exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Yuudai but we've tried it and failed," Kakashi replied. "Besides, our concern for the moment is to break Shinji's genjutsu." He positioned himself closer to Akira, almost hovering over her limp form. "This will take a while," he said to the wolf. "Should anything happen, please find Neji and Naruto immediately."

The gray wolf nodded and stepped back in tense anticipation. Kakashi ran a hand in Akira's damp locks.

"Akira?" he spoke softly.

The kunoichi opened her eyes. She was still in darkness, alone and cold. She could see nothing but she heard someone call her name from a distance.

"W-Who's there?" she called out in a small voice. She dared not raise her hope, should that person flinch from her again.

There was no response and Akira hugged her knees. "If you're there… whoever you are… come find me. Please…" Fresh tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to be alone…"

Her small voice echoed in the emptiness. "Please… come find me…"

For the longest time, there was silence. And then…

"You don't have to be alone. Akira, we're waiting for you."

Akira trembled. She recognized this voice. But she couldn't remember who it was. Fear once again rooted her to the spot. What if he sees her and hates her too? Call her a demon and tell her to leave?

But something stirred within her.

_The Kageboshi is one huge ball of hatred. But if you fill your heart with happiness, it will shrink so small that it will disappear._

Tentatively, she took one step. Then another. And another.

_You don't have to be alone._

_We're waiting for you._

She broke into a run. "Where are you? Come for me…find me!"

She ran, faster and faster, until she saw light in the distance. She ran towards it, leaving the darkness behind.

Her feet touched soft grass and when she turned around, she was in a meadow. The darkness was gone.

Kakashi sucked his breath sharply, feeling as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. He knew the genjutsu had shattered when the woman beneath him looked up at him with clear, green eyes. When they have focused, he managed a faint, "We're waiting for…" before he collapsed into oblivion, his body reaching its absolute limit.

Akira was barely able to catch Kakashi when he slumped weakly, having exhausted his chakra supply. With his heavy form slumped over her, Akira tried to sit, still reeling from the abrupt transition from illusion to reality. She was half aware of Yuudai lifting Kakashi off her, the wolf's huge frame crushing her in a tight embrace.

She was reeling from the effects of the genjutsu and the chakra-device on her. As she returned Yuudai's embrace, burrowing her face on the thick fur of her friend and guardian, she looked over at Kakashi, unconscious, weak and injured.

They have not abandoned her as she expected them to. They knew what she is but they have not left her. Kakashi had depleted his chakra to break the genjutsu, and Yuudai was telling her how Neji, Naruto and the rest of the pack had risked their lives looking for her and making those bastards pay.

_You don't have to be alone._

Kakashi has collapsed over her but Yuudai had repositioned him flat on his back. Akira scrambled to Kakashi's limp body and touched his burned hand. Who knew how many Raikiri he conjured just to save her?

"Hime-chan…"

Akira met the wolf's gray eyes. "Why?" she sobbed. "Why me Yuudai?"

Yuudai knelt beside her and nuzzled against her neck. Akira leaned against the wolf for support.

_We're waiting for you._

His howls were the last thing she heard before everything turned to black.

When Naruto, Neji, the wolves arrived later, they found her unconscious against the gray wolf, her hand clamped tightly over Kakashi's burned one.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for this second author's notes. I just have a few things to say:**

**Misora Asuka- thank you for your review on the previous chapter. Yes, you are correct when you said Shinji may have abilities like Karin to be able to fool Akira an Yuudai. As revealed in this chapter, he used to be a shinobi too. His affiliation and motives will be revealed in the coming chapters, as well as his relationship with Keiko and Akira. I am glad that I was able to keep everyone in character. I really appreciate your feedback!**

**Sayori Hollyhood- Hi! I really did not plan for a rescue to happen but I realized that it will be difficult for Neji and Naruto to bring Akira and Kakashi back to the village, even with the wolves around to help. Besides, Akira was their only medic and she's injured so there'll be no one around to heal them of their injuries. Hmm... seems to be a mistake in delegation in Tsunade's part, but then again, nobody anticipated the mission to turn out the way it did. :) Thank you so much for your kind review! I appreciate your support!**

**Again I would like to thank all those who read and followed this story. Feel free to review, I promise not to bite. haha! Just kidding! :)**

**Read and review, minna-san! :D**

**Cheers. **

**~Akira**


	26. Haiiro (Gray)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: All medical scenarios mentioned are purely fictional, though based from medical facts. I took the liberty of manipulating certain anatomical parts and laboratory values in creating this story.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Extremely belated Merry Christmas and Happy new Year to all of you guys. Let me take this opportunity to thank all those who read/reviewed/followed my story. Much appreciated!**

**I tried my best to come up with a killer chapter but I guess it was another long one and I had to split it into two. In advance, I would like to apologize for the lack of fluff (I may have lost my heart somewhere that I can't write touching scenes anymore, *sniff*) and for the abundant medical terms. I tried to keep it at a minimum but being a nurse...I guess I just went full nurse-mode in this haha.**

**Alright, enough chit-chat. On with the story.**

* * *

**26**

Shikamaru finished the traps and hurried back to where the others are huddled. He was a good distance from them but the metallic smell of blood reached his nose. Not new to such, he walked wearily to where Sakura and Ino were bent over two unconscious forms.

They met up with Akira's wolves not too long ago. The two new additions—Kuroi and Kishi reported that Neji and Naruto had infiltrated the real enemies' lair. With their help, Shikamaru and his team tracked them down without much challenge. They soon found the missing shinobi in a small clearing, a short distance from the enemy's hideout. Kakashi was unconscious on the ground. Beside him was the missing kunoichi, Akira, embraced by a huge wolf (who they learned later was named Yuudai). Naruto seemed a bit tousled but unscathed and Neji was dangerously low on chakra. The two men were grim but thankful for the rescue team's appearance.

Shikamaru decided to transfer the wounded into a safer place before Sakura and Ino could address their wounds. They secured a small spot beside the river and the two medics immediately sprung to action. After determining that the injuries sustained by Neji and Naruto are nowhere near fatal, Ino took over Kakashi's injuries while Sakura focused on the red-haired kunoichi. Shikamaru watched as Ino's hands glowed green.

"How bad is he?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino did not answer immediately as she assessed the depths of Kakashi's injuries. Aside from chakra depletion that wrecked his chakra pathways, he has second-degree burns on his hand from the repeated abuse of the Raikiri. Ino shook her head.

"His gloves had stuck to his skin," the blonde murmured. "He'll bleed but I have to remove it to prevent infection." She opened the medic kit and took out a pair of sterile scissors. Shikamaru looked away just as Ino was about to snip at the jounin's burned hand. He often wondered how his picky teammate can stomach the sights and smells of the hospital. Maybe that's where Ino's hidden strength lie. She may not punch as hard as Sakura, but she has nerves of steel.

Sighing, Shikamaru left his teammate to focus and walked over to where Neji was seated. The man was silent, obviously exhausted, and was watching quietly as Sakura busied herself with Akira. Beside the pinkette, Naruto was on errands, eager to help in any way. Nearby, Akira's wolves looked on anxiously.

"Care to fill me in?" Shikamaru asked the stoic shinobi who was seated under a tree.

Neji glanced at Shikamaru and sighed. "What do you want to know?" he asked in return. Detailing everything would be tiresome, not to mention, he was exhausted from the week-long journey plus this.

"From their capture onwards."

Neji began to tell Shikamaru how Kakashi had divided the task of watching over Fujiwara and assigning Akira as the actress' main guard to the part where they were supposed to meet the daimyo's men at Rokkasho.

"Kakashi-sensei then planned an exchange and used Akira as a decoy while Naruto and I took the longer route with the real actress. Akira drugged Fujiwara then transformed into her. Everything was going okay until Fujiwara said she needed to use the bathroom. I had Naruto go with her. When they came back, that's when I noticed what was wrong."

Neji continued to tell Shikamaru of the events afterwards—his brief skirmish with Fujiwara who made use of a jutsu to switch bodies with Naruto and how they learned about Akira and Kakashi's demise.

"She told us that they plan to get the Kageboshi," said Neji. "She refused to tell us anything else. I knew we had to contact Kakashi-sensei and warn them somehow but we really didn't have any means. That's when we tried to summon her wolves through Naruto's frogs."

Shikamaru nodded. "But why take her and not Naruto?"

Neji did not reply. He had been asking the same thing over and over. It was known among Konoha 11 that there are people after the Kyuubi in Naruto. But few of them know of anyone after Akira, more so be interested in her. Neji could only surmise that Shinji has an ulterior motive. This he relayed to Shikamaru, who agreed and once again commended the Hyuuga on keeping Fujiwara alive for interrogation.

"I didn't want to, believe me," he scoffed. "But I knew she has a lot to tell us."

Shikamaru agreed. "So then you and the wolves tracked Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah. They were able to sniff out even the faintest traces of Akira's chakra and Kakashi-sensei's scent. We then found the hideout and… you know the rest."

"Hmm." Shikamaru paused to look at Neji. "How did you know it was Shinji behind this?"

"Kakashi-sensei himself told us. While inside the cave, I picked up his chakra signature just in time to rescue him. He didn't tell us how he and Akira got separated."

"Did you know from the beginning that Shinji was—"

"No, to be honest, none of us had any idea. Kakashi-sensei and I noted nothing suspicious about him and Akira said the same. Although," Neji frowned. "That bastard did brush too close to Akira a couple of times but so did other people. We really did not expect a huge number to watch over. What the Hokage told us was that we were only supposed to escort Fujiwara and bring her to the daimyo. We only accounted for 2 to 3 personal assistants, as what was stated in the mission request," Neji sighed. "So when Fujiwara told us she'll be bringing a whole crew, we really didn't have a choice. We knew it would thin us out, even with the wolves but…" Neji shrugged. The previous events all seemed so long ago now.

Shikamaru noted the tired sigh from the Hyuuga and the way his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. The Nara decided to ask one last question.

"The Satsuna."

"What about her?"

Shikamaru studied the Hyuuga's pale features before asking, "What do you know about her?"

Neji visibly stiffened, as if considering to answer the Nara or not. In the end, he obliged. "I know little. I know she's jinchuriki to a bijuu called Kageboshi. She has a contract with wolves. She teaches in the Academy as junior instructor." The Hyuuga frowned. "Anything else I know, you can read from her shinobi profile."

His curt tone implied that Shikamaru would get no more answers. The Nara nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' before walking away to think things through. He gets the feeling that Neji knew more than he lets on, but Shikamaru wondered what his reason could be for not saying anything.

'_Don't overanalyze, Nara,' _he reminded himself. _'The man could just be exhausted, is all.'_

His thoughts were disturbed by a small commotion between Sakura and Ino.

"I can't just pull it out! I might hit a major blood vessel!"

"But healing her wounds is useless if that thing continues to siphon her chakra out. You'll just be wasting _your _chakra!"

"It's connected _directly to her flesh!_ She'll need surgery!"

"Then do it! I'll assist you!"

"I can't I—"

"So you're saying we should lug her all the way to Konoha?!"

"What's going on?" Shikamaru had decided to intervene between the two medics. Somewhere, Kakashi was already bundled in blankets, watched over by the red wolf and Chouji, while Ino and Sakura are at each other's throats over the redhead kunoichi who was still unconscious. Naruto was nearby, blue eyes darting back and forth at the two medics while the gray wolf was standing tense and watching them. Shikamaru groaned. _'Not another of their petty fights, please.'_

"What's going on?" he asked again.

Sakura heaved a deep breath. "It's Naruto."

"What?!" the blonde stepped back, disbelief on his face as his eyes darted back and forth from Sakura to Ino then to Shikamaru. "Why am I suddenly involved?"

"Shut up, baka!" Sakura said. She looked back at Shikamaru and Neji who had walked over. "Naruto is a jinchuriki and so is Akira. Fundamentally, they should have the same rate of healing which is faster than ordinary. Naruto's all well now but she isn't. We're thinking it's because of that." She pointed to the small, round device that was on the redhead's stomach. "I have been using my chakra to heal her injuries but it just takes too slow. Until we can stabilize her, we can't travel back to Konoha."

"How about Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kakashi-sensei's fine," Ino replied. "His vitals are stable and he can make the travel back to Konoha." She glanced at Akira. "It's her we're troubled about."

Shikamaru knelt and touched the small device on the redhead's abdomen. "You think this impedes her chakra flow?"

"It sucks her chakra," Ino said. "And that's why I think we should remove it before healing anything else." Ino gave Sakura a pointed glare.

"But it's risky!" Sakura retorted. She looked up at Neji and Shikamaru. "The device is implanted directly to her flesh. I don't know how deep it goes and if we attempt to just pull it out," she glared back at Ino. "We might hit a major blood vessel and lead her to hemorrhage!"

"It's better than wasting chakra," Ino said. "Look, no matter how we try to realign her chakra pathways it's useless if this thing will just suck it out."

"Naruto!" Sakura called out.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said promptly, scared to be beaten to pulp by the pink haired medic.

"You've had one of these things before. How did you break it?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto frowned in thought. "I have? I can't remember—" Sakura began to clench her fists. At the sight of the threat, Naruto raised his hands in surrender, "Right, right! I'm sorry Sakura-chan! Uh… I don't remember how exactly. I mean, it just broke when the nine-tails' chakra started to leak out."

"We can't coax the Kageboshi to leak out its chakra," Yuudai said. "It does not work that way…"

Neji activated his Byakugan. "The Kageboshi's chakra is mixing with Akira's own and that's how she's still alive. But that device is sucking it out. It has to be removed as soon as possible."

Ino and Sakura shared a worried look. "Neji," said Sakura. "Can you see how deep the device is embedded? Is it anywhere near an organ?"

"No it isn't. But it does run deep, attached to some muscles."

Sakura sighed in relief. "We can manipulate muscles. Alright, Ino and I will try to remove it but it might take a while. We need to inform Tsunade-sama about our delay."

"On it!" Naruto said, eager to help. Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura prepared for an emergency surgery.

Neji watched as the two medics worked in sync. Shikamaru had stepped away to give the two kunoichi room and to plan for their travel back to Konoha. Neji opted to stay beside Akira, and watched as Sakura undid the redhead's remaining clothes.

Ino cut off the green flak jacket that Kakashi had lent Akira, revealing the kunoichi's previously unmarked stomach. The chakra-depleting device glowed dark red. Next, Ino cleansed off the surrounding skin while Sakura laid out sterile bandages and her compact surgical kit. The two medics donned gloves and set to work.

It was a first time for Neji and the wolves to witness a real surgery. It was messier than he previously imagined. He did his best to hide his worry—he's a Hyuuga after all and Hyuugas do not carry their hearts in their sleeves. But deep down, he's calling for any deity that can hear him.

"Akira-hime is strong, she'll make it."

He looked at the white wolf that had silently made its way beside him. Sachiko nuzzled his arm with her snout. Neji gave it an awkward pat on the head. Akira's wolves still make him wary but at least, Sachiko doesn't look like she will trample him anytime soon, unlike Kuroi who was the biggest and Yuudai, who Neji was certain would slit his throat should Neji even _think_ of harming their precious Hime.

Sakura and Ino spoke now in hurried whispers, hands glowing green as they made a deep incision across Akira's abdomen. A sheen of sweat glistened on Ino's forehead while Sakura's hand seemed to shake a little.

"Uh…Neji?" Sakura said.

Neji leaned forward immediately. "Yes?"

"Could you use your Byakugan and guide us again? We're about to reach into the root of the device and I want you to tell us if we're missing it or hitting any vital organ."

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan. He's still reeling from the overuse of his eyes but he knew this was extremely important.

"This is what I hate about surgeries in the field," Sakura muttered as she formed a chakra scalpel and slit Akira's abdominal muscle.

"Shut up, Forehead," Ino muttered, mirroring Sakura. "You know this is the only way."

Sakura bit her lip and adjusted according to Neji's instruction. She could feel the cold metal against Akira's insides.

"Ino move your hand a few centimeters to the left… there. Sakura, I think there's a blood vessel—"

"How big?" the pinkette was alarmed.

Neji knew nothing about the human anatomy except for the basics—the things he need to know to kill an enemy. Medical ninjutsu was something he knew that needs precision, so he tried his best to describe what he's seeing.

"Probably as big as two fingerbreadths," he described. He held his breath when he saw the pinkette's eyes widen. He glanced at Akira's pale face. "It's nearest you, Sakura. Move your hand to the right, 2 centimeters."

"Calm down, Forehead," Ino said, a small smile on her lips. "You trained for this. You can do it."

Ever so slowly, Sakura moved her fingers. "Dear kami, I brushed the aorta… it's very, very close," she whispered. She exhaled slowly. "Alright Ino-pig. I got it. You ready?"

Ino nodded. "I cut off mine. Your turn."

Sakura inhaled deeply. Those around her—Neji, Yuudai, Sachiko, the other wolves and Chouji, Naruto and Shikamaru—all held their breaths too. With slightly trembling fingers, Sakura cut off the fine tubes and chakra lines connected to Akira's abdominal cavity. The device then stopped glowing red. Everyone exhaled in relief.

"We did it!" Ino said breathless. Sakura meanwhile was teary-eyed.

Sakura composed herself. "Okay, okay. But we're not done yet. We'll close the wound at the same time, Ino. One layer at a time."

Ino nodded. "I left some of the strings inside."

"It's okay. We'll take it out back at Konoha. The important thing is we've removed it." Sakura glanced at the red-haired kunoichi. "Just a few more, Akira-san. Hold on, okay?"

The two medics continued with their work, more relaxed now that the device has been successfully cut off from Akira's system. The kunoichi's appearance improved—the color was returning to her cheeks and her breathing had slowed down. When the incision has been closed, Sakura and Ino slumped back, slightly panting. Both had been using their chakra almost non-stop, and the nerve-wracking surgery took quite a toll on them.

Ino pressed her ear against Akira's chest. "Her heart rate's stable." She smiled at Sakura. "You did really well, Forehead-girl."

Sakura smiled fondly at the blonde. "I couldn't have done it without you, Ino-pig. Thank you."

They wrapped Akira's abdomen with clean bandages and gave a painkiller. The chakra-depleting device was placed in a pouch and kept in Shikamaru's pack to present to Tsunade for investigation.

They all rested for a bit. Sakura leaned back against Naruto who was sporting the biggest grin on his face. He had been babbling non-stop: thanking and congratulating Sakura and Ino, bragging to even the wolves that "his Sakura-chan is the best dattebayo!" which earned him an indignant slap from Ino who said that she also helped and if it wasn't for her brilliant idea, Akira would still be hovering over death now. Shikamaru meanwhile grumbled how troublesome it is while barking instructions on their return to Konoha. Chouji happily offered his food to Ino, claiming that the high calorie snack is just what the Yamanaka needs. The wolves meanwhile had crowded around Akira, visibly excited and worried that their Hime has not woken up yet.

Sakura sighed. "They truly are dedicated to her, huh," she remarked as she watched the wolves sit beside the unconscious kunoichi. "They call her 'Hime'. Is she royalty or something?"

"Nah. Akira-chan once told me that the wolves call her that because she's the last of her clan," Naruto replied. "Like some term of endearment or something."

Sakura nodded weakly. Just then one of the wolves, the gray one approached Sakura. "Haruno-san, in behalf of Akira-hime and the pack, I'd like to thank you for your kind deed. We're in your debt."

Sakura blushed, humbled and embarrassed. "Oh! I-it's nothing. You don't owe me anything, it's my job." She smiled kindly at the wolf. "I'm a medic and that's what we do. Please, just call me Sakura."

The wolf acknowledged. "Thank you." After another bow, Yuudai went off to Ino to thank her as well. Sakura sat back beside Naruto and closed her eyes briefly.

Neji gazed at the kunoichi's face, now visibly more relaxed. Sakura and Ino did a great job. They just saved her life with that impromptu surgery and Neji admired their skill. Now Akira looked calm, as if she was just sleeping. Her skin had lost its sickly pallor and she was breathing more slowly now. It was just a few minutes ago when Sakura and Ino removed the chakra-depleting device but Akira was showing huge improvement. He glanced at Naruto and once again marveled at the strange workings of a jinchuriki.

Neji took her limp hand in his. He could feel her pulse, rhythmic and steady, evidence of her improving status. He fought the rising surge of emotion in his chest, careful to mask the sigh of relief that threatened to escape his lips, or the urge to smoothen the crease between Akira's brows. Instead, he held her hand as discreet as he can, and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Ne…ji…"

He sucked in his breath, uncertain if he heard right or if his mind had been playing tricks on him. '_Did she just-?''_

He felt the slight pressure of her fingers curling around his. Neji leaned closer, heart beginning to drum.

"Akira?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"

Dark lids fluttered open. His lavender eyes met her bleary green ones. "N-Neji? 'S that you?"

Akira's voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been screaming for a long time. Neji clasped his hand tighter around her.

"Yes," he replied.

"Don't… don't go…" the kunoichi said softly. She held his hand as tightly as she could in her weakened state. "…please."

He held his stare for a while, fighting the welling desire to hold her close, until fatigue took over Akira once more and she closed her eyes. Neji tightened his fingers around hers as reassurance.

"I'm here," he whispered. He was not sure if she heard him, but he wanted her to know still.

* * *

Ino frowned slightly as she watched the scenes unfold before her.

While Shikamaru, Naruto and the gray wolf were preparing their return to Konoha, Ino busied herself with packing the medical supplies they used on Kakashi and Akira. After checking on Kakashi who remained asleep, she went to the river to cleanse some of her medic tools. She was on her way back when she saw Hyuuga Neji kneel beside Akira.

She watched as he settled beside the kunoichi's unconscious form. His face was a pallid mask, almost devoid of any emotion. However, Ino knew better. She's proficient with the Yamanaka's mind jutsu and knows the workings of the brain inside and out. Neji may seem emotionless, but Ino could see the worry behind the intense gaze he bestowed on the red-haired kunoichi. Intrigued, Ino stepped closer but took care not to disturb his quiet vigil.

And then she saw him frown and lean closer. Ino then saw his emotionless mask break: his eyes held such tenderness that took Ino by surprise. He whispered something towards the girl and she could see his hand clasping hers. Ino bit her lip. It was as if the Hyuuga was a different person now. Very unlike the cold, methodical jounin she knew.

It was just a fleeting moment and he was soon back to his old stoic self. Baffled, Ino shook her head.

'_What was that just now?'_

* * *

Shizune set the cup of coffee carefully on the Hokage's desk. As always, the said furniture was piled high with unfinished paperwork. Behind the stacks of mission reports was the Fifth Hokage, deep in slumber.

On regular days, Shizune would scold the blonde woman and remind her of pending tasks, but today she refrained. Shizune herself was witness to how harried Tsunade had been the night prior—or more appropriately hours before. The two of them finished with their tasks at around 3 in the morning.

Shizune glanced at the sleeping Hokage once more. Knowing she has no other choice, Shizune sighed and gently nudged the blonde.

"Hokage-sama… Hokage-sama! Wake up!"

It took three tries before Tsunade stirred and blinked sleepy eyes. "Shzunee… wattimeizit?" Tsunade slurred.

"9 in the morning, Hokage-sama." Shizune took the hot cup of coffee. "I made you coffee. The elders will be seeing you any time today, so please, get up."

Tsunade usually hates it when Shizune reminds her of her tasks for the day, but now, seeing the sloe-eyed brunette sporting heavy eye bags like herself, Tsunade didn't have it in her heart to be grumpy to Shizune.

She took the cup from Shizune and sipped the dark liquid. "Thank you Shizune. You've had a cup?"

"Yes I did, Hokage-sama." Shizune smiled despite yawning. "We received a note from Shikamaru." She handed Tsunade a small scroll. "They said they are on their way back to the village and had recovered Neji, Kakashi, Naruto and Akira. Kakashi and Akira are wounded but are both stable at the moment."

Tsunade squinted at the cramped handwriting and frowned. "Tsk. They really should stop making Naruto write. His penmanship's bad as crap!" She blew the steam off her cup of coffee and took a generous gulp. Shizune smiled. If Tsunade was in a foul mood then that must mean she's alright and back on track.

The Hokage stood up. "I'm leaving you in charge while I go talk to those old fools," Tsunade said. "Notify me once Shikamaru's team arrive. Make sure they head straight to the hospital."

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

Just before Tsunade left her office she gave Shizune a tired smile. "Thank you for your hard work, Shizune."

Shizune blushed at the compliment and waved at the blonde Hokage. "You're welcome Tsunade-sama. But I suggest you ummm… take a shower before you uh…"

The door closed with a slam before Shizune could finish her sentence.

* * *

"I can't wait to take a long warm bath."

"Yeah. I miss my soft and comfy bed too."

"And barbecue! Lots and lots of barbecue!"

"Hey, don't forget ramen! Man I'm starving! Yo Chouji, join me later at Ichiraku's, yeah?"

Shikamaru shook his head at the small ruckus behind him. The midday sun was partly hidden among the heavy boughs of leaves and the Chunin was thankful. It was troublesome enough to walk with the noisiest bunch of shinobi, much more under the heat. He glanced back at his ward. To his left was Chouji, happily munching on a rice ball while discussing an array of food with Naruto who carried Kakashi on his back. To his right was Neji, silent as ever, face fixed into a mask. The Hyuuga occasionally glanced at Akira who was now asleep on Sakura's back. Beside Sakura was Ino and flanking the shinobi from all sides were the Ookami.

Akira and Kakashi had woken up some time in their travel back to Konoha. Kakashi had merely stirred and then slunk back to unconsciousness while Akira had managed to sit up, sip a bit of water and then slept right back in. Ino and Sakura took turns carrying her.

It was a slow journey. At their fastest, Shikamaru had calculated that they would reach Konoha around late afternoon. He and Neji agreed to keep pit stops at a minimum. Their plan was just to keep moving, keep to the forest and hope that the natural terrain could aid them in concealment. Thanks to the wolves they found shortcuts and easier routes, and their initial journey that should've took a day and half was shortened to a day.

After a few kilometers, their group decided to make their last stop. They were a good 15 kilometers away from Konoha and they already felt the presence of their ANBU escort. Tsunade must've been waiting for their arrival to send a team of ANBU to meet them. Once within the village borders, they were directed towards a shorter route. It was evening when they arrived in the village.

As soon as they stepped inside Konoha, the wounded were carried into gurneys and they were all ushered by ANBU to the hospital where they were told Tsunade would be. Neji ignored Naruto's protests and just walked obediently behind the Cat-masked ANBU. The wolves obediently waited outside after Naruto, Ino and Sakura promised to tell them about Akira as soon as they can. Inside the hospital they were met by the harried-looking Shizune who ushered them to a private ward. Kakashi and Akira were immediately wheeled away by serious-looking medics. Ino and Sakura followed them, giving endorsements up until Shizune herself took over. They were instructed to wait for Tsunade and were told not to leave until they receive medical treatments. The remaining shinobi settled themselves on separate beds while doctors and nurses looked over at them. Neji half-heartedly answered the questions thrown at him, his mind still preoccupied with Akira's status.

Minutes later, the Hokage arrived and dismissed the medical staff. Neji immediately noticed the unusual pallor and frown on Tsunade's fair features.

"As you were," she said when the shinobi stood up to bow. Neji sat back on his bed, Ino and Sakura settled on one, Shikamaru opted to lean against an adjacent wall while Chouji continued to munch on roasted peanuts. Naruto remained standing.

"Shikamaru, mission report."

"Hai!" Shikamaru stood at attention and narrated how his team found Neji, Naruto, Akira and Kakashi. After a short description of their travel, he turned towards the two medics.

"We found Akira and Kakashi-sensei severely debilitated and if it wasn't for the efforts of both Sakura and Ino, they wouldn't be well now," Shikamaru finished.

Tsunade turned to both Sakura and Ino. The two apprentices stood up.

"Kakashi-sensei suffered from third degree burns and extreme chakra depletion," said Sakura. "Ino took care of him while I took care of Akira-san."

"Hai, Godaime-sama," said Ino. "Kakashi-sensei apparently overused his chakra pathways and some tenketsu suffered severe damage. His burns extended from his right hand to his right arm up to his right shoulder. Some ribs are cracked but all vital organs are unharmed. He was also dehydrated and there was moderate blood loss. I addressed his burns by rapid cellular generation then improving cardiac status and regulating chakra pathways towards long bones to stimulate increased production in blood component. Hydration was done by reversing third shifting."

Tsunade nodded, her face neutral. "What about Akira?"

"Akira almost suffered the same fate as Kakashi-sensei," Sakura spoke up this time. "Haywire chakra pathways, dehydration and the beginnings of insufficient cardiac output. The difference is that her condition stems from one problem, and that is chakra depletion. And it is all due to this." Sakura took out the chakra-depleting device that they removed from Akira and handed it to Tsunade. "That device was attached to Akira for almost 36hours. Through Neji's Byakuugan we learned that it was sucking her and her bijuu's chakra, causing an imbalance in her tenketsu and channels, leading to a damaged chakra pathway…."

Neji was lost at all the technical medical terminologies that were exchanged between Ino, Sakura and Tsunade, and he tuned out for a while, content to known that Kakashi and Akira are both well and safe. He tuned back in to the conversation when the topic of the chakra-depleting device was being discussed by Tsunade.

"You say you found this on her stomach?" Tsunade was asking.

"Hai, Baa-chan," Naruto said carelessly. "Can we skip over this for a bit? I'm hungry dattebayo!"

Sakura was quick to punch Naruto on the head. "Shut up, baka! Not now!"

Tsunade sighed. "I need details before I go face the elders once more." She now turned to Neji. "How did you find Akira and Kakashi?"

"With the help of Akira's wolves," Neji promptly answered. He told Tsunade of how Akira had her wolves latch on to the scents of everyone on board. Because of this the pack was able to track Akira and Kakashi. He kept everything brief, he was beginning to feel the after-effects of fatigue and clamored for a soft bed. He still kept an impassive face though.

Tsunade seemed satisfied. "I want a detailed mission report from you Shikamaru not later than tomorrow at 7AM." Shikamaru nodded. "Akamichi, Nara, you're clear to go home. You will be off duty until further notice. Haruno, Yamanaka, detailed medical abstracts on my desks tomorrow morning." At this Ino and Sakura shared horrified looks but kept silent. "You're off hospital duty but I want you to endorse to Shizune before you leave." Lastly the Hokage turned to Neji and Naruto. "The two of you need to stay at least overnight here. Naruto you're at room 301. Hyuuga, room 305."

While Naruto was busy arguing with Tsunade that he doesn't need to be kept in the hospital, Neji was too tired to even complain. He left the room and began to proceed to room 305.

The moment he reached his designated space, Neji collapsed on the bed from exhaustion and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tsunade arranged her face into a neutral expression before knocking on the door. There was a soft, "come in" and the Hokage waited for 5 seconds before pushing the door open.

"Konbanwa—" Tsunade paused when he saw the scarred face and the bandaged right arm. _'What is he doing here?' _she asked herself before continuing "—minna-san."

Three pairs of eyes looked at her and Tsunade fought hard not to burst out asking what _this man_ is doing in what was supposed to be another private meeting with the elders.

Shimura Danzo dipped his head in a curt bow. "Konbanwa, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in suspicion but returned the greeting. She took her seat opposite the scarred man and waited for the elders to speak.

"We invited Danzo to discuss the recent abduction of the Kageboshi's jinchuriki," Mitokado Homura stated. "We felt—"

"It's 'failed abduction' and Satsuna," Tsunade interrupted the older council member. "She has a name and it's Satsuna Akira. She was recovered by Nara Shikamaru's team."

There was a brief pause before Utatane Koharu, the other third of Konoha's Council, spoke, "We recognize that, Tsunade. But you cannot deny how dangerous this mission was—both for Konoha and for the people involved."

"Then let's cut to the chase," said Tsunade. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pointing at Danzo. "As per the Third's decree you are officially out of the Council. I uphold that decree and so tell me what your business is meddling into the affairs of the village?"

Danzo regarded Tsunade's words with a mere shrug. "Everything I ever did was for the good of the village. I was invited by Mitokado-sama and Utatane-sama because they are… concerned….with the—with Satsuna."

"She's recuperating well, if that's your problem," Tsunade replied. She never liked Danzo. While the man always spoke to her respectfully, Tsunade knows he works beneath the shadows, manipulating people so that he could get to his own, selfish plans.

"And Kakashi?" Koharu asked.

"Stable." Tsunade replied curtly.

"Tsunade, I hope you realize how dangerous this recent event was," Homura began. "Two jinchuriki and one of our best shinobi were put at stake."

"Aside from risking valuable manpower, there was also the issue of village security and intelligence," Koharu interjected. "We were lucky they were not able to get their hands on the Satsuna or else who knew what could've happened. But there is no guarantee that the other villages had not learned of the Kageboshi hiding in our midst."

"The fact that this group by Fujiwara knew who to target should be enough to tell us that they knew the Kageboshi was here all along," Danzo said.

Tsunade grew more irked. It was enough that the state of her shinobi told her of her mistake in delegation, without these old fools telling her. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" she can't help but say. "I have ordered to double the patrols around the village and I am organizing a team of ANBU to secure the Satsuna's safety. She will be off-missions for a while until T and I get answers."

Koharu and Homura regarded Tsunade's reply.

"And you think that is enough?"

Three heads turned towards Danzo who spoke. "What do you mean?" Tsunade asked. She was beginning to not like the conversation.

"Exactly what I said," replied Danzo. "Do you think these measures are enough to keep the Satsuna and Konoha safe?" Danzo stood and turned away from Tsunade and the elders. The three followed him with scrutinizing eyes, waiting for his next words.

"I would like to make a proposition," the scarred man finally said. He turned to the Hokage. "I would like Satsuna to join ANBU."

Tsunade froze. "Join ANBU?!" she gasped. She turned to the elders in front of her, as if to confirm if they too had a hand in this. Their shocked expressions told her they were also surprised at Danzo's suggestion.

Danzo continued, as if he heard nothing. "Yes. I want her to join ANBU. Don't worry Hokage-sama, she won't be a full-fledged ANBU yet. She will undergo training under my direct tutelage to make sure she is fit for the position. Afterwards I will supervise her application for ANBU. If she fails, then I will gladly return her to her teaching post in the Academy."

There is no way Tsunade would agree to the proposition, Danzo knew. But it wasn't for Tsunade to decide, but for the Satsuna herself. And knowing the girl's vulnerable state, the outcome wouldn't be too hard to predict.

"You can't do that!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Firstly because Root Division was formally disbanded by the Third Hokage years prior and secondly, the ANBU are personally picked by the Hokage. I will not allow it!"

"Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade turned to Homura. "You are correct and even I am skeptical of this proposition, Danzo," the old man glanced at Danzo. "But maybe we should listen to his reasoning first, before arriving to any conclusions."

"Agreed," said Koharu. "Danzo, go ahead."

Danzo bowed at the elders. "Thank you Mitokado-san, Utatane-san." He faced them fully. "The reason I want to train Satsuna is to hone her varied abilities and to utilize her for higher purposes since she is a jinchuriki. I am sure looking after one jinchuriki is already a handful and I would like to…extend my help." He paced slowly around the spacious room, undaunted by Tsunade's icy glare. "I would also want to use my unique position to hide her from the sights of other villages and Orochimaru who might try to steal her due to the unique beast she harbors. And I will be honest," Danzo gave Tsunade a pointed look. "I pity the girl for being kept in the village, like a prisoner, doing nothing."

"She is not 'doing nothing'!" Tsunade countered. "Why else did you think the Third Hokage gave her a teaching post? That is to make her productive and at the same time keep her safe in the village!"

"Do you really believe that, Hokage-sama?" Danzo scoffed. "I mean no offense but I did a little research about Satsuna and… how many times had she requested for a lateral transfer to the regular forces? How many resignation letters had she written your office? Let us not forget the complaints she received from parents this year and the years since she was given a post in the Academy. My point is, if it is about keeping her in the village then yes, you and the Third did well. But if we talk about getting the best out of her—honing her then you have utterly failed, Tsunade. And, about making sure she remains hidden from other villages' prying eyes then with what just happened recently—you sending two jinchuriki out that far—need I say that you failed too."

Tsunade could feel the heat on her cheeks, indignation and hate bubbling up her chest at Danzou's condescending manner. But what roused her more was the unspoken agreement she could see in the eyes of the two Elders.

"You agree with him?" she said incredulously, glaring at the two elder leader of Konoha. "Can't you see the selfish reasons behind his proposal? He wants to use Akira for personal gain!"

"Tsunade," Homura sighed. "We have been lenient with your decisions about Naruto. We advised you to keep him in the village, safe and guarded, but you said you have faith in him and you let him out on missions where the chances of running into Akatsuki is high. We disagree with your choice, but we respect you. However…"

"This time, we cannot allow it to be the same with the Satsuna," Koharu said. "We still know little about her bijuu and as such we have limited means to control her. She's also quite a problem child, to be honest—stubborn, reckless and troubled. She—"

"Stop it!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Stop treating her as a nuisance! Akira's a shinobi of this village. She will be treated with respect, the same way like everyone." She turned to Danzo. "And I will not turn her over to Root to be experimented on!"

"You yourself said that Root has been disbanded. Besides, admit it. Even you don't know what to do with the girl."

Tsunade glared at Danzo. Root maybe disbanded but only on paper. Deep down Tsunade knew that the group was still operational although they hide behind absolute secrecy. Also, she knew Danzo was right. Managing Naruto was easier than Akira due to the abundance of information left behind by the previous Hokages while the information on Akira's bijuu was scarce. There are times when Tsunade asks herself what to do with the red-haired kunoichi.

But Tsunade also realized that Danzo has an ulterior motive for wanting to take Akira under his wing. Why be suddenly interested? She knew he's lying about his "concern" for Akira—the man is as cold and heartless as an ice cube.

"No. My decision is final," Tsunade stated forcefully. "I will not allow you to train Akira! I will not recruit her to ANBU!"

Danzo nodded. "I respect your decision, Hokage-sama. However…" he smirked. "It's not for you to decide."

Tsunade looked at the two elders. They were silent as they pondered over Danzo's proposal and Tsunade's decision. It was Koharu who spoke first.

"Your proposition, Danzo, is very straight-forward and strange," the elder woman said. "Although I cannot say I am 100% against it. You are correct, however. It is Satsuna's right to decide if she wants you to be her mentor."

Tsunade cannot hide her frown. She always knew Utatane would side with Danzo. She and the Third often clashed in opinions when the Third Hokage was alive and it is no different now that Tsunade is the Hokage. All that was left was Homura.

"Ultimately it will be the girl's decision," Homura finally said. He bowed his gray head. "I leave the decision with Satsuna."

Tsunade clenched her fists and stood up in distaste. "I can't believe it! Akira—"

"If you truly believe in the girl you would trust her to make the right choice," Homura interjected. "You always advocated for the jinchuriki's independence. Now is the time to prove it."

The Fifth Hokage met Danzo's eyes and she knew he would do all twisted trickery to win Akira to his side. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. _'Well I have a few aces under my sleeve. You just wait, Danzo!'_ Wordlessly, she left the room, banging the door behind her. She did not even give the perfunctory bow required as respect towards the elders.

Danzo could not hide his triumphant smile. He bowed at the two elder council and murmured, "Arigato gozaimasu."

'_Let's see you try to mend a broken soul, Tsunade. You know, once a person's broken in so many pieces, nothing can make him whole again.'_

* * *

"**How could you not be dead?"**

Akira's eyes flew open at the chilling voice and the sound of rattling chains. She roamed her eyes around. There was total darkness, except for the glow of two bright red eyes.

Cold perspiration trickled down the sides of her face. _'Not again…'_

"**Heh. I figured so too. But it seems this life has still something fucked up for us."**

Akira's heart began to race. The Kageboshi is alive—that was all that mattered to her. Instinctively she stood up, ready to defend herself although she knew it would be futile. The demon wolf laughed at her feeble stance.

"**And what do you expect to do to me? Slash me with your puny stick? HAHAHA! Idiot girl!"**

The Kageboshi raised a paw and Akira braced herself for the immense force. But none came. The demon let out a frustrated growl.

"**Grrr! That stupid thing had made me weak!" **It tried to stand and pull against its chains but all it was capable of doing was dragging itself within its cage. It let out another deafening roar.

"You've lost your chakra…" Akira stated. She took a step tentatively towards the huge beast, eyeing it with interest. Now closer, she realized that it was on the floor and she felt less than the usual amount of chakra that enveloped it. Its huge body still had the same chakra cloak but it was paler. Somehow, the Kageboshi had gone weak inside her.

"**Don't be too cocky now! Don't think I cannot kill you! I can still maim you even in this form!"**

And as if to prove his point, the Kageboshi roared, the force sending Akira backwards. The girl skidded on the moist floor. She winced at the impact.

'_What happened?' _Akira asked herself as she struggled to sit up. She looked at her abdomen and noticed two flat lines that ran from the edge of her ribcage down to the top of her hips on both sides of her stomach. They seemed new.

"Wh—what's this?" she asked aloud, temporarily forgetting the Kageboshi's insults and maltreatment. She looked up at the beast and only then noticed the intact seal on its gate. She frowned as she tried to remember what had happened before she woke up in this place.

"_Hime you're bleeding!"_

Was that why she had scars on her abdomen? She remembered that night when she and Yuudai were furiously packing her bleeding abdomen with bandages. She had just returned from another nightmare then, where the Kageboshi had physically harmed her. What happened since then?

She looked up once more at the beast and was surprised that it had slunk back to its dark corner, its red eyes no longer glaring at her. Akira stood up. When she looked around, she was no longer inside her subconscious. The demon's cage had disappeared as if it wasn't there and it was replaced by a bright, white light.

"Am I dead?" she whispered to herself.

"Oh no please don't be dead! I wouldn't know what to do and your wolves will kill me!"

Her eyes widened and she gasped sharply. That voice! She turned her head to the side and came face to face with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, wide with worry.

"Naruto?"

"OH THANK KAMI YOU'RE ALIVE DATTEBAYOOO!" and then she was engulfed in a tight embrace that crushed her lungs and windpipe. Whatever else that Naruto was saying were muffled by his face against her hair. Akira tried to pry his arms away from her.

"C—c-can't…I c-c-can't..."

"What?"

"I… can't…breathe!"

"Oh geez I'm sorry Akira-chan!"

He released her and Akira took deep gulps of air. When she had calmed down, she looked around the pristine white walls, the bright lights and the steady beeping sound beside her. She then noticed the thin plastic tube hooked to her nose. She yanked it from her.

She was in a hospital room, hooked to oxygen support via a nasal cannula. The steady beeping came from the cardiac monitor that read her heart rate. She noticed that her clothes have been replaced with a hospital gown. Lastly, Naruto was seated across her, eyes wide.

"What am I doing here?" Akira asked.

"You were unconscious," Naruto eagerly replied. "You were out for like, 2 days? Sakura-chan and Ino did a surgery on you to get out some sort of chakra-sucking device. It was awesome -ttebayo. But you really, really scared us."

Akira touched her head and closed her eyes briefly, trying to get her bearing. The last thing she remembered was riding a carriage with Wakushi and then she and Kakashi was sucked into a genjutsu. After that, her mind was blank. She told Naruto this.

The blonde frowned. "Well I don't know about that bit. Kakashi-sensei still hasn't woken so we don't know what happened to you two when you were still in that cave with Shinji."

"Oh." Akira suddenly felt guilty at the mention of Kakashi. "How is Kakashi-san—err, Kakashi-sensei? Is he okay?"

"He's still out, but Tsunade-baachan said he'll be fine."

"And you? How about you? Are you okay?" Akira reached over to touch Naruto's cheek, brows furrowed in worry. Naruto blushed and grinned.

"I'm fine, I'm fine Akira-chan! You don't have to worry about me," said Naruto. "I'm still gonna be Hokage so I can't die before that!"

Akira grabbed Naruto by the ear. "You idiot!" She pulled him into a hug. "Why are you still spouting such nonsense?"

"Ow! Akira-chan!"

Akira paid him no heed. Suddenly, the reality of the situation weighed heavily on her and she remembered hearing a voice in the darkness, telling her they won't leave her and that they're waiting. Was it Naruto? She wasn't sure, but she knew she would never be able to forgive herself if she was the cause of Naruto's demise. He may be stupid, but she loves him dearly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

Naruto pulled away and tried to meet Akira's downcast eyes. Naruto smiled ruefully. "Akira-chan," he said gently. "It's no trouble. You're my friend and I will do anything to save you." When Akira looked up, he smiled brightly. "We all will."

"But…I'm not worth it." Slowly, Akira remembered the darkness, the cold fog that continued to chase her and the voice that brought her out of that terrible darkness. And then images flashed in her mind: Kakashi lying on the ground, hands burned, Yuudai beside her, Naruto calling out her name, and…and Neji.

"Don't say that, Akira-chan." Naruto smiled brightly at her. "You're my friend, you've got your wolves, and like it or not you've got new friends too! Sakura-chan, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru! Kakashi-sensei and Neji as well! See? It's like I've told you before, dattebayo. I'll make everyone acknowledge you!"

When Naruto smiled like that, Akira cannot resist but always smile back. For the first time in years, she was feeling a myriad of emotions: happiness—because it's impossible to feel gloomy around Naruto; guilt—because knowing how much Kakashi and the others had sacrificed for her, she could not help but question if she was truly worth their efforts; gratefulness—because in spite being a jinchuriki they had not left her; and lastly, something akin to a mixture of hope, sadness and confusion—because why go to such lengths to save her when they could've easily just gotten rid of her. After all, she was nothing but a liability to the village, and she had cost them their best shinobi.

But Akira all kept this to herself, waiting to ponder on these feelings more when she's alone. All that was clear right now was that, she's alive, and she owe her lives to these people she had barely known.

Naruto continued to tell her of the happenings. Akira missed her wolves, but Naruto said they were allowed to visit her one at a time but she was asleep during their visits. Iruka came to see her too and some of her students.

"Iruka-sensei left you some food but I ate some of it, sorry…" Naruto grinned sheepishly. "But I left you some ramen and there's this curry, beef curry I think that your student left…" Naruto rummaged through the stuff on the bedside table and only then that Akira noticed the greeting card signed by Hanabi. The tug in her heart increased at the neat scrawl.

As Naruto babbled on, Akira looked out the window, itching to ask that one question. She bit her lip, waiting for the opportunity to ask how—

"—and Tenten and Lee also dropped by, they left you some flowers but Sakura-chan had to throw them out after your red wolf started sneezing like hell… Hinata and her sister also dropped by, they left cookies but I ate some of 'em…hehehe…hope you don't mind though. I tried—"

"Naruto, how is Neji?"

Naruto paused mid-sentence, hands full with cookies, chopsticks and ramen cups. He blinked wide, cerulean eyes before shrugging. "Oh he's okay. Ino said he just needs rest to recover from chakra exhaustion. He mostly dealt with Shinji, have I told you that? Killed him as fast as whoosh!"

Akira's eyes widened. "He killed Shinji?"

"Yeah. Yuudai also did a number but it was mostly Neji who killed him. I would've too but he called first dibs on the guy. Heh. He was furious when we learned what Shinji did to you." Naruto shook his head, still busy choosing between miso ramen and shoyu. "Went all serious and deadly…"

While Naruto continued to fuss over the ramen, saying it's almost dinner and that the hot water's taking too long to boil, Akira pondered over this latest news. Naruto had told him a lot today and it was quite many to process. She was glad that Kakashi had survived and she felt grateful to him. She vowed to thank him as soon as she could.

"…_it was mostly Neji who killed him…he was furious when we learned what Shinji did to you…"_

Akira's thoughts once more drifted towards the Hyuuga. During her lucid moments, she thought she saw him, just like in her dreams: bright and warm. She was sure it was all her hallucination, that she felt him hold her hand, reassuring her of his presence. She felt safe then and she wished he wouldn't leave. But like all pleasant dreams, it wasn't meant to last long, and she was back in the dark presence of the monster within her.

Naruto could be exaggerating, but it didn't make her feel less towards the stoic man. She had learned to avoid all things she knew would hurt her and she knew he would. She was like a moth and he a flame: she knew he's dangerous, but she's drawn to him. More so, now that the lines that she used to separate herself from him were blurred.

Akira knew she owe Neji her life, much like she owe Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. She doesn't know these people except Naruto, but she owe them. As much as she hates it, she already have a connection with them. It scared her deeply. That is why she tries to avoid Neji but some twisted joke of fate seems to disagree with her. Life had conjured the greatest irony yet: the more she avoids Neji, the more she is drawn to him.

And now that she owes him her very existence, Akira knew her growing feelings for the man would only complicate things.

"Hey Akira-chan, I'm gonna take the miso, are you okay with shoyu?"

Akira looked up and pushed all thoughts of Neji at the back of her mind for now. She smiled brightly at Naruto. "I'm okay with shoyu…"

Naruto laughed. "Cool. I'm just gonna pour hot water and we'll have dinner ready! I'm sure you're starving." He rummaged through the small cabinet and found utensils. Akira watched him fondly.

"Naruto…thank you for everything."

Naruto stopped and turned, his eyes softening at the sight of Akira's rare smile. He reached over to hold her cold hand. Tears began to spill from Akira's eyes. He smiled back at her.

She didn't need to say anything more. He understood.

* * *

Neji carefully returned the small articles of clothing in his bag. He was deemed ready for discharge by Tsunade after a day of stay in the hospital. Although he had suffered near-depletion of his chakra, he did not have any permanent damage from the battles he had with Shinji, Fujiwara and their people. Tsunade herself realigned his chakra pathways and healed his torn muscles. Initially Neji felt surprised that the Hokage was hands-on, knowing that the woman was busy as hell with running the village. Later on, when Tsunade had requested her ANBU guards to leave, Neji learned why.

"I have a new mission for you," she said, hands still glowing green as she fixed a torn ligament in Neji's shoulder.

The Hyuuga stiffened but waited for her to speak. Tsunade deactivated her jutsu and waited until Neji had slipped on the sleeve of his shirt.

"A new mission?" Neji echoed.

"Yes. Actually, more like… an addition to your existing one."

Neji understood. He kept silent and waited for the Hokage to continue.

Tsunade studied him carefully, trying to read his neutral expression. "Your mission involving Hangaku Gozen is no longer restricted to mere observation and intel-gathering. I want you to make sure of her loyalty."

Neji frowned. "I don't think I follow, Hokage-sama."

"Confine her in the village."

Neji's frown deepened in confusion. "Of course I will not refuse this mission, Hokage-sama. But I would like to know more about it. Confine her in the village? What is this suddenly?"

Tsunade sighed. "I am not allowed to divulge this to you, but I feel this will aid in your mission. T and I have gathered evidences to point that Hangaku Gozen may not be the last of her clan. And with the events lately, I feel that she may be… torn between the call of her blood and the call of her village."

"Does she know about this?"

"I don't think she does. She may still be reeling from her recent injuries. Ino had written in her report that during their initial assessment, her mind showed to be suffering from after-effects of a genjutsu."

Neji closed his eyes for a while, digesting the new information shared to him by the Hokage. "Why can't we ask Yamanaka to look into her mind? See what was in that genjutsu?"

Tsunade smirked. "And you think Hangaku will agree? If you're thinking of forcing her, then you have underestimated her."

Neji had to agree. He sighed. "You don't want her to deflect." Tsunade nodded and Neji bowed. "I accept this mission, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled. "Thank you, Hyuuga. You may be discharged, leave any time you feel fit." With that the Hokage exited the room, leaving Neji to look up at the pale ceiling and wonder how a short conversation with the land's most important person had managed to screw his life.

* * *

Akira looked out the window and waved at the pair of wolves that barked below.

"_I'll be down in a while! Wait for me!"_

"_Hurry Hime-chan!"_

Akira rolled her eyes as she slung the backpack over one shoulder. She gave the room one last look over before she opened the door.

Earlier, she was having her lunch when a nurse told her that she was given the all clear to be discharged. According to Shizune all she suffered from was chakra depletion and severe imbalance in her chakra pathways. Shizune reminded Akira that she have difficulty molding chakra for a few days. She was advised to return for a check-up a week from now.

During her short stay in the hospital she learned that a chakra device was planted on her to suppress her and the Kageboshi's chakra. Tsunade herself had informed her of their failed mission, what transpired in the intervals that she and Kakashi went missing. Other information are still incomplete because Kakashi still had not fully recovered and could not sustain consciousness for prolonged period of time. Akira also learned that Fujiwara was held captive under Torture and Interrogation department. Kakashi is on his way to recovery although a bit slower because he wasn't jinchuriki like her and Naruto. Naruto was already discharged because Tsunade was tired of seeing him trying to sneak out of his room and hanging out in Akira's. The daimyo of course was upset, with the trickery of Fujiwara, and demands a full investigation. Akira refused to think of the matter for now.

Meanwhile, Akira had visitors, much to the redhead's surprise. First was Iruka-sensei who updated her of the status of her class and the nearing preparations for graduation. He brought along some of her students, and it surprised Akira that the kids actually wrote "Get Well Soon" cards for her. Then Tenten and Lee who wished her well, followed by Hinata and Hanabi. The young girl made her a bouquet of origami flowers, and Akira had them tucked securely in her pack.

As Akira walked along the corridor, she paused in front of room 305. She had been meaning to see Neji, just to thank him, as she had done with Sakura and Ino when they both dropped by to see her. Akira heaved a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. But then she paused.

"What will I say to him?" she whispered to herself. She dropped her hand. Akira felt unsure. Is a simple 'thank you' enough? Why is she trembling all over? She took a deep breath two times. _'Alright, this is it.'_ She gripped the doorknob and turned. But as she was to push the door open, she stopped again and stepped back.

'_I can't.' _She sighed. _'This is pathetic! I can't see him. No.' _Trembling, she turned and ran away.

Meanwhile, Neji was looking at the door, certain that someone was just behind it. He felt the chakra signature, and he cursed for being such a coward and not opening the door himself.

He sighed. "Idiot."

* * *

"What took you so long, Akira-hime?"

Akira shook her head distractedly. "Nothing."

Sachiko and Akai looked at each other before the white wolf barked. "But your cheeks are red, Hime."

"And your footsteps are irregular," Akai quipped. "Maybe we should get you back in the hospital."

At this Akira whirled at her two wolves. "No!" she exclaimed, garnering surprised and distasteful looks form the people that walked by. She bit her lip before mustering a calm smile, "I mean, I'm okay. We don't have to go back to the hospital." _And risk seeing a certain Hyuuga…_

Sachiko looked doubtful but agreed. "Hmmm. Okay, if you say so." She then barked excitedly. "So, what are we going to do today, Akira-hime?"

Akira looked thoughtful for a while before answering. "I guess we should drop by home first. Do a bit of cleaning, re-stock."

"When will we train?" Akai asked.

"Tsunade-sama said I can't do chakra manipulation for a while," Akira replied as they maneuvered between side streets. They passed on a narrow alley and Akira looked back at the wolves behind her. "So I guess until she gives me an all clear, then…"

The trio was silent until they reached the beaten back road that led to Akira's house. At the sight of the old fixture, Akira felt her heart do a small flip.

There it was again, the mixed feeling of guilt and hope and sadness.

_Maybe if I had left earlier, none of this would've happened. _

_But…_

Akira could not shrug off the images that continued to play in her mind: Kakashi's beaten form, Naruto's bright smile and…Neji's warm hand in hers.

"Akira-hime?"

She was brought back to reality by Sachiko's persistent tug at her skirt. "Akira-hime?" she asked once more.

Akira looked up and saw the rest of the Ookami in her front yard, the old house as backdrop: Yuudai, Kishi and Kuroi. Their loud, excited barks filled the afternoon air. Akira gave a low whistle, and the rest of the pack ran towards her.

_I have put them in danger too. Have I been an irresponsible master?_

The Musha Ookami surrounded her, tails wagging excitedly, glad that she has returned. Sachiko was talking nonstop, even Kishi was happily bounding along and joining the pack's cheerful greeting. In one streak of mischievousness, Akai playfully nudged Akira and she stumbled forward, to be caught by Yuudai. Sachiko had crawled over the kunoichi's lap and tickled her with her nose. Akira laughed, surrounded by her huge, tumbling mass of wolves, and in that small, carefree moment, her doubts of leaving the village left her mind.

_Maybe, there's still hope in this forsaken place._

_Maybe, there's still something worth staying for._

_Maybe, there's still hope, even for someone like me._

* * *

**Author's Notes (again):**

**I'm really sorry if the ending seemed rushed. Well, it is, a little bit, partly because I want to post this chapter out as soon as possible and not let it run stale in my laptop (is that even possible? and a I making sense?) and partly because I am getting kinda excited for the next encounter between Akira and Neji. **

**Next, I'd like to clarify one mistake in the previous chapters. I know there was a discrepancy between the wolves' true tracking distance. To set the confusion straight, the wolves' tracking distance is one mile radius (~1000 meters). It's not absolute, meaning there are conditions that can minimize or dampen this ability by the wolves, for example, weather, or some ability or skill that can mask chakra or alter scent, vibrations and senses. Akira's ability to track people through vibrations also vary according to her chakra level and medium used (ex: water vs ground). These will be further explained in the coming chapters. I know it was my mistake for not proofreading, so I apologize deeply.**

**Lastly, thank you for reading this story and let me know what you think by reviewing. :)**

**~Akira**


	27. Machigai (Mistake)

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

**As always I want to thank you guys for reading this story. Work and writer's block is never a good combination but I have a knack of attracting all sorts of bad luck so...**

**Anyway, just to warn you guys, mushy stuff towards the end. I hope I did not disappoint, seeing as I intended this story to be romance/adventure. Some of you may think Neji was OOC here, please feel free to tell me. I really bled my brain for this chapter. Whew.**

**Cheers!**

**~Akira.**

* * *

**27**

Akira drummed her fingers against her lap as she waited patiently for her turn. She was fourth in line but the line kept on being interrupted by teams coming back from their mission, waiting to have an audience with Tsunade. Akira felt like a commoner waiting to speak to the queen.

When the shinobi three seats from her was finally called, Akira sighed in relief. Two more and it will be her turn.

Just this morning, after a dreamless sleep and satisfying breakfast of rice, soup and fried fish, Akira received a summons from the Hokage. The genin recited the message like a parrot—_"Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you at 0830H at her office. Please be there."_—and after a polite bow, said genin left hurriedly, as if not wanting to stay longer within the premises of the jinchuriki's home. Akira finished her meal and morning routine, before going to the Hokage tower. On the way she met Shikamaru and Chouji. Akira thanked them once more for their assistance during her failed mission and the pair acknowledged with awkward bows and smiles.

When Akira arrived she was told by Shizune to wait, and now it's 0930H. On a regular day Akira would be impatient by now but something must've glitched in her usual self that she found herself waiting patiently for her turn. Maybe because she has a lot in her mind to occupy her.

She expected nightmares from the Kageboshi but she got none. She expected to dream of _him _but she got none too. All she had was a deep, dreamless sleep and Akira wondered if that was normal. It had been a long time since she had such a peaceful slumber.

She also thought of the genjutsu she was under and what it meant. Initially all Akira could remember was the darkness and thick fog. Now that she thought about it, it was pathetic of her to be scared of such stupid things. But then it wasn't exactly the fog nor the darkness that scared her. It was the images of those she treasured leaving her: Naruto, Iruka, her wolves and…

Her train of thought was disturbed when her name was called. Akira looked at the older Chuunin beside her who was supposed to go first.

"Umm… shouldn't you be—" she started.

"What, do I look like I care? Just get on with it," the Chuunin said grumpily.

Something must've definitely been changed in her when Akira just sighed instead of punching the man straight like she would've done. Akira stood up and nodded at Shizune. She was ushered inside and Akira bowed at Tsunade.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama."

"Good morning," Tsunade replied carelessly. She shifted some documents on her table before looking at Akira. "You look well," the blonde woman remarked. "No nightmares?"

"Uh, no," Akira answered. "How did you—"

"Your medical examination shows that you had suffered from a genjutsu," Tsunade replied hurriedly. "I summoned you because of a couple of things. First, you are temporarily off missions." Tsunade paused to wait for a violent reaction and when there was none from the red-haired kunoichi, the Hokage continued, "Second you will be proctoring in the graduation ceremony. No complaints, that's an order. Third, you will not be allowed outside the village gates while investigations about Fujiwara is ongoing."

Akira nodded. "Okay. But how about my wolves? Can they hunt?"

"Only within a 10 mile radius."

'_Yuudai will have to settle for that,' _Akira thought wryly. She gave the Hokage a nod.

Tsunade was pleased with Akira's cooperative behavior. "That's all. Do you have any questions?"

"Quite a lot, actually," Akira said, relieved to be finally able to ask the things that have been plaguing her. She heaved a deep breath. "First, I want to know how—how everyone is. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Neji…even Fujiwara."

"I'm sure you know Naruto is okay," Tsunade replied. "He recuperates fast, almost as if nothing serious ever happened to him. Next, Kakashi is still confined in the hospital but is now stable and undergoing mission debriefing. And before you react to that, no, he does not suffer from any mental trauma, I just want to juice out every detail from your mission from him to aid us in the investigation." Seeing the question in her eyes Tsunade nodded. "Yes, you can visit him anytime, so long as he's awake. As for Hyuuga," and at this Tsunade fought a knowing smirk, "he's doing good, already discharged almost the same time as you. The rest of your rescue team is doing well."

Akira released a relieved sigh. "I'm glad. Thank you Hokage-sama. But you have not told me about Fujiwara."

Tsunade raised a brow in suspicion. "Why do you want to know about her? She's the one behind your demise."

Akira was careful with her reply. "I want to know if she's alive and what her motives are. Naruto told me she's after me—or the Kageboshi rather. I want to know why."

"She's alive and already conscious but still a little weak. She had suffered severe damage on her chakra pathways which will take a long time to heal. Other than that, she's cleared medically and can withstand interrogation. So far she has revealed nothing useful though."

"And—and Minamoto Shinji…is dead?"

"Yes he is. We have yet to know his affiliation and his motives."

"What did the daimyo say about this whole thing?"

Tsunade paused, pondering if the information about that will be safe to share with the Satsuna. She finally decided that it will probably help if she did share the truth behind the said mission.

"Apparently the mission request was a fluke," Tsunade replied. "At least partially. We have gleaned that Fujiwara is indeed an actress and the daimyo's mistress but she is not due to meet the daimyo anywhere. In other words, the daimyo knows nothing about this mission. What he knows is that Fujiwara is filming and is not due to meet him until the negotiations with other nations are finished. Also, the bodyguards present with Fujiwara at the time of your mission were also fakes. The interrogation team was able to pry into a portion of Fujiwara's memories and they saw that she and Shinji had disposed of the original bodyguards commissioned by the daimyo and replaced them with their own people." At this Tsunade sighed wearily. "Unfortunately, that's just what we have learned so far."

Akira was disappointed at the few facts she got. She was hoping to know why Fujiwara and Shinji wanted the Kageboshi. She also wanted to know what exactly the genjutsu meant, when a man's voice whispered in her ear.

"_I don't want to be alone… Please don't leave me alone…"_

"_You won't be… never again after this…"_

'_Come home with me, Akira, and you will never have to live in darkness… the Kageboshi won't have to exist. Just come home with me… and I will bring the Kageboshi back where it belongs.'_

_And the darkness which she so desperately wanted to run away from fully engulfed her._

Akira clenched her fists, feeling dread slowly seep into her heart. She took slow deep breaths. The man's voice was chillingly familiar and just hearing it reminded her of the darkness that was just lurking to consume her. Akira forced herself to focus instead on Tsunade.

The Hokage noticed the change in Akira's demeanor. "What is it, Satsuna?"

"Nothing, Hokage-sama," the kunoichi replied promptly but Tsunade wasn't convinced. Maybe she wasn't being completely honest during her initial mission debriefing. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, her medic sense tingling.

"I'd like to schedule you to a follow up check tomorrow," said Tsunade. "Also another round of mission debriefing."

"Why?"

Tsunade noted the mild surprise in the redhead's voice. _'Just to make sure your mind does not hide anything,' _she wanted to say. Instead, Tsunade replied, "Just to make sure the genjutsu did not leave lasting damage. And to completely heal your chakra pathway. You're still not allowed to use any jutsu for a week, understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade rearranged the papers on her desk. "Well that is all for today, you are dismissed."

Akira gave a polite bow before turning her back and leaving the Hokage's office. She paused however and turned back. "Umm, one last thing, Hokage-sama."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, not bothering to hide her impatience.

Akira was unaffected. "About the festival—"

"You are on patrol duty 2200H- 0600H just as we have previously agreed on. Unless—"

"Ah n-no, that—that's okay."

"Good."

Tsunade watched as Akira left the office, silently closing the door behind her. The blonde woman rested her chin on her hands and released a sigh she didn't realize she was holding.

She opened her drawer and took out the manila envelope stamped 'CONFIDENTIAL'. As she read his report, Tsunade fervently prayed that Danzo hasn't made a move yet.

* * *

Akira submitted her swords to the ANBU guards manning the doors. The one in a rabbit mask turned over the blade in his hands.

"This one looks genuine," his voice came out a little muffled due to the mask. "Not store-bought, am I right?"

Akira shrugged. "I think so. It's a hand-me-down."

"Very few shinobi likes to use katana," Rabbit-ANBU said. "Anyway, surrender all other weapons please. You'll get them back after your visit."

Akira unstrapped the kunai holster on her thigh and the shuriken pouch around her waist and handed them to the guards. The two ANBU guards gave her one last look over before allowing her to enter Kakashi's room.

She found the jounin seated on his bed, reading an orange book. His hitaite was placed on the bedside table and he was garbed in the white hospital gown though his face remained hidden by his mask. Akira cleared her throat to indicate her presence.

Kakashi looked up from his book and saw the red-haired kunoichi standing tentatively a foot away from his bed.

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu, Hatake-san," Akira said, suddenly feeling uneasy at the presence of the jounin. How does she thank the person who saved her life without a minute's hesitation and risked their own?

Kakashi chuckled. "Back to 'sir' I see," he drawled. "Good morning to you to, Akira."

Akira blushed at the jest. She bowed to hide her embarrassment. "I want to thank you for…for saving my life back there. I know you were the one who broke the genjutsu and I know that...that you risked your life for me. I apologize for the inconvenience. I can't thank you enough, Sir." _'There. That sounded cheesy but I think I did okay,' _Akira thought. It's the least she can do to thank the jounin. Akira felt like the guilt will never go away unless she thanks each and everyone who helped her in the mission.

"Akira, stop blaming yourself."

Akira straightened up, surprised to hear the tenderness in the esteemed jounin's voice. She could not fathom Kakashi's reaction, for his face was hidden by his mask, but she was sure she heard something else in his tone. How did he know she was being plagued by guilt all this time?

"But… but you were almost in a coma… Tsunade-sama told me you were unconscious for 2 days…"

"It wasn't your fault," Kakashi replied. "So stop blaming yourself for what happened."

Kakashi saw the surprise in the kunoichi's face. The truth is while he was in the genjutsu with her, he saw some of her fears. He had been in enough illusions to recognize the symbolisms behind each object. The people in the genjutsu were obviously those dear to her: Naruto, Iruka who probably was the nearest person she could identify to as an older sibling or possibly a parent, Hayate, her wolves… The fog following her probably represented guilt or fear or any other negative emotions the girl had stored deep in her heart. Kakashi presumed the darkness consuming her in the illusion was the beast she harbored.

So it was easy for Kakashi to figure out that the girl would come to him, feeling guilty for his injuries. It was—as Shikamaru put it—troublesome, but he knew it wasn't right for Akira to put the blame on herself.

The kunoichi still looked unsure and Kakashi sighed. "Look, I would do it for any comrade. I'd do it to someone else and I'm sure you would too, if our roles were reversed."

Akira seemed to doubt him but she looked relieved that he wasn't mad at her or harbored any ill feelings. "I just want to know why," she said afterwards. "You don't know me. Why risk your life?"

Why indeed? Kakashi had asked himself the same question millions of times whenever he would put his neck on the line for someone else. The answer always eludes him though.

"I don't know. But I lost enough people to know that a person who disobeys the rules are scum but those who neglects their friends are lower than scum."

Akira clenched her fists at her sides. That was what Naruto always told her that she never truly grasped. 'Cause really, there are not a lot of people willing to risk their lives for the sake of some jinchuriki they don't even know.

'_But now, I think I understand,'_ Akira thought.

She cleared her throat, swallowing the lump of tears and tried to keep her expression neutral. "Still, thank you Sir."

"Just call me Sensei and we'll call it even, how about that?"

"Fair enough, Sir—I mean, Sensei."

Akira spent the next few minutes watching Kakashi and asking questions occasionally about their mission. Kakashi told him how they got separated. Akira's memory was only up to the time they were running from the enemy and then when she finally gained consciousness in the hospital. He filled in the missing gaps and she told him of what he missed during his long confinement.

"The device they placed on you sucked your chakra," Kakashi said. "It was a small metallic device, just about half of my palm." He raised his hand. "It glowed red."

"I can't remember it much," Akira said, brows furrowing. "I remember the sensation the most though. It was as if I was very, very tired. My body refused to move." The kunoichi frowned deeper. "Last I remember seeing you was when you were fighting the enemies in the tunnel."

Kakashi nodded. "We were both low on chakra. It was surprising how we both lasted that long. I saw you being carted away by one of Shinji's men, they bound you in some jutsu and you were unconscious. I tried to get you back but I was overpowered."

Akira clenched her fists. Once again she felt helpless. She had never been in such a situation before. In the past, when shinobi from Iwagakure tried to abduct her, Akira was able to use the Kageboshi and she had killed the enemy nins and also injured her team mates. That was why the Third Hokage had given her a teaching post. The incident had never happened again until now, and Akira was new to feeling helpless and dependent on other people. It made her guilty and at the same time, angry at herself for being pathetic.

She knew this isn't the time and place to wallow into self-loathing so she tried to keep her expression neutral. They talked briefly about other mission details. Apparently Naruto had already told Kakashi most of the missing parts. Just then a nurse came in to check Kakashi's vital signs. Akira took this as her cue to say goodbye.

"You need to rest more, Kakashi-sensei," Akira said. She mustered a smile. "And I know you're itching to go back to reading your book, so I'll go now." She bowed. "I hope to see you around soon."

"Thank you for your visit," Kakashi said, returning the polite gesture. _Really, how many other kids are still this courteous? _"And yeah, see you around Akira."

She left the jounin after that, and as she walked away from the hospital she realized the tangled mess her life had become since she agreed on that mission.

It was easy when she decided to leave Konoha. Akira was tired of her mundane existence and the difficult time the village was giving her. She felt unappreciated, ostracized and unwanted. Tsunade obviously does not know what to do with her, her co-instructors in the Academy obviously wanted her out if not only for the Hokage's orders—save for Iruka, and the people generally does not give a damn about her. Her missions profile is as pitiable as that of a lowly genin because she isn't sent out to missions as much. It was a pathetic life.

And then the nightmares. The constant fear of accidentally releasing the Kageboshi. Akira had surmised that maybe the seal on her is weakening, but how to strengthen it? More importantly, what is the seal used on her? Who cast it? Even Inoue-baachan didn't tell her. Who are her parents? And why does she always get the feeling that there's more to her than what her grandmother had told her. Who is Satsuna Akira, really?

She wanted a way out. That has been the plan, Akira was only buying herself time to fully prepare and shaken the ever paranoid ANBU off her back. But now this mission happened and she's once more trapped in the village. Furthermore, her doubts and questions only intensified with the genjutsu that was cast on her. Akira could only remember bits and pieces but there's one thing about the genjutsu that bothered her and that she didn't tell Tsunade about.

There was a part of the illusion where she was convinced she would die of fear and cold. In the midst of that she heard a whisper: _'Come home with me, Akira, and you will never have to live in darkness… the Kageboshi won't have to exist. Just come home with me… and I will bring the Kageboshi back where it belongs.'_

A place where the Kageboshi belongs. Then that must mean it lived somewhere, before it was sealed into Akira. _'But Baa-chan told me it was sealed to me when I was born, before my mother died. My mother was it's previous vessel,' _Akira thought. _'Even if it was passed down to every Satsuna…where did it really originate from?' _The kunoichi had done her share of research but no book nor scroll in Konoha mentioned the Kageboshi. The Sandaime himself told her he knew little about it and the Godaime had the same reply when Akira tried to ask.

Akira realized she knew very little of herself.

"What a pathetic way to live," she muttered to herself dejectedly.

She wandered along the shopping district, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could. She passed by different shops and she noticed the banners people were putting up in preparation for the coming Gion Matsuri. It will be held for a full week and people, both shinobi and civilians alike, will be busy. It is a yearly event but Akira had only participated in it once, when she was little. Since then, she had never seen a float up close, or visited any shrine. She was content to watch the parade from afar.

She passed by a flower shop and she decided to visit her grandmother and Hayate. Also, she feels like she has to thank Ino again for saving her life.

'_It really does feel weird owing other people,' _Akira thought to herself.

* * *

Akira looked down on the flowers in her hand. They were pretty and fragrant. Maybe she should consider planting flowers in her yard. They were small things but they managed to lift Akira's spirits up a bit. She had to thank the older Yamanaka (maybe he was Ino's father? The resemblance is too much to be just coincidence).

Along the way she met Sakura and Ino. Akira once again thanked them for their help during the failed mission.

"Again, Akira, we were just doing our job," Ino said with a bright smile.

"You've thanked us many times now," Sakura said. "You're welcome."

Akira shrugged. "Still, I feel like I owe you a lot."

"It's nothing!" Ino insisted. "Anyway, where are you off to?"

"The cemetery," Akira replied. "Just gonna give this to my grandmother and sensei."

"We're sorry to hear that," Sakura said, sympathetic.

"It was a long time ago," Akira said.

"Who's your sensei?" Ino asked. They knew Akira was one year their senior.

"Hayate-sensei."

Ino and Sakura nodded. "We don't know him much but he was our examiner during the Chuunin exams."

"Yeah," said Akira, who was already at loss on what to say. "Anyway, thanks again for your help. And Ino-san, please thank your father for these flowers." Akira raised the small bouquet.

Ino grinned. "Oh so now it's Ino-san. What happened to 'Flower girl'?"

Akira smirked at her. "I didn't know you were fond of nicknames."

"Oh please don't start," Sakura said, rolling her eyes at Ino. "Ever since Sai gave her one and you called her 'Flower girl', she had been giving everyone nicknames too! As if Sai and Naruto aren't enough."

"You should be thankful to me," Ino scoffed at Sakura. "I'm giving other people an option since all they know what to call you is Forehead!"

"Calling me Flat-chest in front of cute Chuunin guys isn't funny, Ino!"

"It was you who scared off the guy, not me! Anyway," Ino turned to Akira who was watching them amusedly. "Do you already have a date for the festival?"

A blank look replaced Akira's amused stare. "A…date?"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Someone to go with." The pinkette then looked sad. "I guess I'd be going alone, or probably with Naruto since, you know, Sasuke's—"

"I was gonna ask if Sai wants to go with me," Ino was saying. "But I guess I could always go with Shika and Chouji, like every year. So," the blonde turned her blue eyes to Akira. "Who are you going with?"

"No one." Akira sighed. "I'm on patrol."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other. "Eh?"

"Yeah. I always sign up for patrol duty during the festival," replied Akira, shrugging. "Anyway, I'll go now. Thanks, Sakura. Flower girl." Akira turned her back to them after a short wave.

Sakura and Ino watched as the redhead walked away. "She's not serious, is she?" Ino said. "To be on patrol during festivals…"

"And she said she volunteered for it?" Sakura said this time. "Why would someone—that's sad, now that I think about it."

The pair began to walk towards the village's shopping district. Sakura figured that maybe, that's just how Akira preferred to spend her days—alone. She remembered Sasuke. The man was a loner, always pushing those who dared come close to him. Sakura knew it was painful to be pushed away and she often wondered why people did that. But as years passed, she realized that maybe these people who push others away just need time to be on their own and sort themselves. It was difficult to accept—because the pinkette truly believed that nobody wants to be alone—but she was beginning to understand. _'And maybe that's how Akira is,' _Sakura told herself.

Ino's train of thought was different. She thought that spending happy festival running patrols in dark, deserted forests is truly depressing and to learn that someone would actually _volunteer_ for such a thing bewildered her. Like Sakura, she believes nobody really wants to be alone, but her father told her that people are as varied as blades of grass. Not one blade is similar, and there are really just those who prefer to introspect rather than mingle. But Ino was also highly perceptive and she could sense that Akira's social withdrawal is more of a call for companionship. It made Ino wonder why the redhead would rather work on a special holiday than spend it with friends. Then Ino realized that maybe she doesn't have many friends to begin with, after all, she's a jinchuriki and even Ino was guilty of judging the girl at face value.

Then she remembered what she saw in the forest when they rescued Akira. The redhead was lying unconscious but she was not alone. Beside her, holding her hand, was—

Ino turned back to where the redhead walked off. She wondered if Akira is aware of that moment. Perhaps if she knew, she would reconsider and join in the festivities instead of prowling in the dark, depressing forests.

* * *

Her visit to the cemetery was short. Akira mostly sat in front of Inoue's grave, offered a short prayer and poured out all the questions she longed to ask her grandmother, not expecting any response. When all words have been said, Akira sighed and just looked blankly at the carved characters on the gravestone. Later, Kishi joined her. It was rare that the blue wolf summons himself.

"Kishi," Akira said, surprised at his sudden appearance. "What brings you here?"

The usually lazy wolf just yawned and settled beside Akira, resting his head on her lap. "They're going nuts over there in the mountain," he drawled. "I want to escape from the noise."

Akira grew concerned. "What do you mean? Is everything alright?" After a tiring but happy dinner and story-telling with the pack last night, Akira told her wolves to go rest up and enjoy their day in the mountain. After all, they need to unwind after the stressful events recently. Sachiko and Yuudai were a bit reluctant at first but Akira told them she'll be okay. The five wolves then went to Shizukana Yama and Akira was glad for the peace. So it surprised her that Kishi summoned himself out of the mountain.

"They're okay, but Yuudai and Akai are now bickering," Kishi replied. He yawned. "Started with Sachiko."

Akira shook her head. "What did that furball do now?"

Kishi opened one eye to look at Akira. "She said the Hyuuga kid loves you."

Akira choked on her own spit. "Fuck, what?!"

"And that you love him back."

Akira did a double take as she choked on her own spit, the second time. Coughing, she blurt out, "What did-!?" She coughed as remnants of her breakfast rose up her throat. Talk about dishonouring her grandmother's grave by puking on it. She stood up and clapped her own back.

Kishi only yawned. "It was really noisy and I can tell Kuroi was enjoying it."

Akira shook her head. Sometimes she wonders what really goes on in her wolves' minds. "How did Sachiko come up with that?" she asked. She walked straight ahead towards Hayate's grave, making sure to hide her blush from Kishi. Kishi might be lazy but he's observant.

Kishi trotted dutifully beside Akira. "You know how Sachiko is, Hime," was all the blue wolf said.

The pair reached Hayate's grave and she laid down the flowers and brushed off a few leaves that littered the gravestone. Akira bowed respectfully and said a short prayer for her departed sensei. She prayed for his happiness, told him that she missed his company and her old genin team, and then asked for his guidance. She finished the prayer with a wistful, "I wish you were here, sensei."

"Seems like I'm not the only one longing for him."

Akira spun around to see a plum-haired kunoichi standing a few feet from her. She noted the katana strapped on the older kunoichi's back, the familiar shade of red lipstick and the cat mask on her hip. Akira mirrored the woman's pleased smile.

"Yuugao-san!" Akira stepped forward to meet the older kunoichi.

"My, my, Akira," Yuugao said, meeting Akira with a delighted grin. "You've certainly grown." She ran her eyes over the redhead's tall form. "Wow, puberty did you good."

Akira blushed self-consciously. "Umm, thank you."

Yuugao then turned to Kishi. "You're Kishi, the water one, right?" She reached over to ruffle Kishi's fur. "And you've become gigantic. Where're the others?"

"Mountain," Akira replied. She sighed. "It's been a while, Yuugao-san. I haven't seen you around."

"You're not supposed to," Yuugao replied. Akira understood what she meant—Yuugao worked as ANBU. She walked over to Hayate's grave, closed her eyes briefly and then placed her bouquet next to Akira's. She glanced back at the redhead. "I see you a lot though. Heard you were in a mission?"

Akira stood next to Yuugao. "Yeah. We failed though. I was with Kakashi-sensei. He saved my life." She shrugged. "That was what I was telling him about."

"He'd hate it that he owes Kakashi one now," Yuugao said, a smile playing in her lips. "Hayate's always been proud to have never owed Kakashi anything."

"Well I'm sorry for breaking his record."

The two women were silent for a while. Both were looking at the white gravestone where Hayate's name was engraved. Akira was remembering the days she used to train with the jounin, all those tiring exercises and limb-numbing kenjutsu styles he made her practice repeatedly until it became second-nature. And the simple pieces of advice that truly saved her skin multiple times.

"You know," Yuugao said, her voice soft and tender. "I never really gotten used to waking up without him." She looked at Akira. "Have you?"

Akira sighed and rested her hand on Kishi's head. "I…sort of have," she answered truthfully. She bit her lip. "But it was different with him and me. He's my sensei, so…" she looked back at Yuugao. "But what you had is… I understand, Yuugao-san. It would probably never be easy."

Yuugao's brown eyes were warm as she looked fondly at Akira. "Is there someone in your heart now, Akira?"

Akira's green eyes widened. Beside her, Kishi suddenly stood more alert. "W-what do you mean?"

"I meant, is there someone particular you love at the moment. You know."

Akira could not answer, as an image of a shinobi with pearlescent eyes came into mind. Kishi coughed. "You have to pardon, Akira-hime," said the wolf. "She's a little dumb when it comes to such things. You have to elaborate, Yuugao-san."

"Oi!"

Yuugao laughed. "You're at that age now, Akira. You know, Hayate and I once surmised what would happen to the three of you. It was easy to guess what would happen with Daichi and Saburou, but you were always the strange one. I always thought you'd set your sights on ANBU but, Hayate would have none of it."

Akira blinked in surprise. This was the first time she heard of that bit about her sensei. Yuugao smiled wider at Akrira's expression.

"You know what Hayate wanted your future to be? He wanted you to find someone who accepts you and is willing to put up with your stubbornness and temper. And eventually, he wants you to leave the bitter life behind. I always told him that what he wanted was boring and I was rooting for you to join ANBU but Hayate was persistent." At this point Yuugao's smile dimmed a little. "He didn't want you to be in ANBU because he knows constant killing corrupts a person. Years later, I'd realize he was correct."

There was a heavy pause. Akira moved closer and leaned her head on the older woman's shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments, silently consoling each other over the loss of the person important to them both. It had been years now, but their lives had never been the same. Akira lost one of the first people to truly understand her worth, and Yuugao lost half of her heart. It took a toll on both women. Over the years they have found healing, but every now and then, old wounds reopen.

Yuugao turned to look at Akira and smiled. "You haven't answered my question," she said.

Akira shook her head lightly. "I don't think that matters."

"It does. Tell me, is there someone?"

When Akira still remained silent, Yuugao let out a chuckle. "If you're afraid Hayate might disapprove, well let me tell you he won't be able to do anything about it anymore."

Akira smiled in spite of the ill-meaning behind Yuugao's joke. Making fun of a dead person is truly something to be indignant about, but in this case, it means that Yuugao's on the way to acceptance, if she's able to make light of her lover's death.

"There isn't anyone," Akira finally said. Beside her Kishi bristled. "Really."

"Alright. But just so you know, we at ANBU are trained to pick out lies from truths."

Akira rolled her eyes. "And you're playing the seniority card now, huh." She shook her head. "Pathetic."

"No, just concerned. I know Hayate wanted me to check on you from time to time, make sure his favorite pupil's finding the happiness she deserves."

Akira looked at Yuugao and found her smiling back at her fondly. In a different time, it would've been great to have a friend or older sibling like Yuugao. But they lived in a shinobi world where the unknowns outweighed the constants.

Yuugao placed a hand on the younger kunoichi's shoulder. "You might not understand this now, but no matter what this shinobi world say, one can never be truly alone. At some point, you'll need someone to share your heart with." She sighed after a pause. "I guess I'll be going. You take care, alright? Oh, and I'm still rooting for you to join ANBU."

Akira nodded, smiling. "Thank you for everything, Yuugao-san. Always take care of yourself too. I'll give ANBU a thought." She left out the fact that it would be great to spend more time with the plum-haired kunoichi since Akira knew it will be ages again before they see each other. Yuugao's work takes her all over the shinobi nations.

The two women parted ways. Akira passed by the memorial stone. She briefly paused to look at Hayate's name before walking on. Beside her, Kishi followed silently.

"Would you like to do some training?" she asked the blue wolf. Akira wanted to briefly clear her mind from the day's activities. The morning had been quite loaded and the kunoichi wanted to let off some steam. That conversation with Yuugao sort of drained her and she wanted to forget about it for the meantime.

"But I thought you're not allowed to use chakra for a while?" asked Kishi.

"Since when did I conform with what people tell me?" Akira replied, smirking. She then turned around, feet at the ready. "I'll race you to the edge, near the lake. Now!" And without another word, Akira dashed off, leaving Kishi shaking his head.

"You're unfair, Hime-chan," Kishi grumbled, gathering chakra in his legs. Nevertheless, he poised and bolted after Akira.

Just a few meters from them, another figure followed.

* * *

Akira did not dare turn around, instead she felt for Kishi's chakra. The blue wolf was not far from her, somewhere to her distant left. She knew that if only Kishi wasn't too lazy, he'd be able to outrun her especially now that she's barely using any chakra to increase her speed. She leapt from the branches skilfully, leaving a trail of leaves and twigs.

She could see the clear lake, the midday sun reflected brightly against its blue waters. Akira smiled to herself before leaping down. She walked nearer the edge. The sun was hot against her pale skin, but the cool air from the water eased the temperature to something bearable. The atmosphere was pleasant.

Barely a minute later, Akira sensed Kishi walking towards her but along with Kishi's chakra signature, Akira detected something else. It was faint, and she frowned as she tried to recognize whose it was. But the faint and strange chakra disappeared even before Akira could analyze it.

"You win, Akira-hime," Kishi drawled, padding closer to the redhead. "You know I'm not as fast as Sachiko."

"You're just too lazy," Akira remarked, laughing lightly. She decided to shrug off the strange sensation of being watched. After all, if anybody attempted to hurt her, she has Kishi to help fend herself against them.

Kishi wasted no time in dipping into the cool water. "Aaahhh…" he sighed in contentment. "The water's cool, Hime. Hmmm…"

Akira decided to go for a little dip. She took off her sandals. "Really? Any creepy slimy underwater creatures?" she asked as she made sure there was no one else around before she dipped her feet into the lake.

"Nah." Kishi waded into the deeper part of the lake.

Akira waded a little farther from the bank, feeling the mud get between her toes. The water got cooler as she waded further. She stopped when the level reached her calves.

"How about a little spar, Kishi?" she said.

Kishi paused in his frolicking. "Are you sure, Hime?" It was no secret among the pack that Akira's weakness was water-natured jutsu and add that to her indifference to the element, resulted to her below average skill in suiton moves.

Akira nodded. "Yup. It has been a while. I figured you might be getting jealous of Akai," she teased. If her weakness was water then her strength was fire. She cupped her hands to catch a small amount of water in her palms. Using minute chakra, the water did not spill. Slowly, she molded it into a small ball.

"Heads up!" she exclaimed and threw the ball of water at Kishi. Kishi did not bother to evade and the ball hit him on the side.

Kishi merely let out a bored growl. "Hime-chan…" In retaliation, he got into a stance and gathered chakra. Water swirled around him slowly then increasing in speed. Akira saw his eyes gleam and she knew he was getting quite serious.

Akria got off the water and returned to the muddy bank to gain leverage. She leapt off just in time when Kishi aimed a water bullet at her. It missed her by a few centimeters.

"Let's make it interesting, Hime," Kishi said. "Why don't we use water jutsus only? That way you can improve your skill. I can help you."

Akira smiled. "What's the point of sparring if you'll give me pointers? But alright," she waded back to the water but this time used chakra to keep herself afloat, as if treading solid ground, "Only water jutsus. Anything goes."

Kishi nodded and got into his alpha form. In response Akira assumed her fighting stance—one hand at the hilt of her katana, the other in front, one foot behind the other. The pair eyed each other for a few seconds before Kishi attacked first.

"Suiton: Shizuku Yari! (Trans: Water Release: Droplet Spear)" A ball of water formed in his mouth and he aimed it at Akira. The ball of water morphed into multiple spears. Akira leapt and forming seals, summoned a huge Bashosen.

"Basoshen: Mizu no maki! (Trans: Basoshen: Coil of Water)" Akira swung the huge fan and unleashed a torrent of water that easily dispelled Kishi's water spears. The water spears dissolved, drenching both Akira and Kishi. She did not mind her wet clothes. Instead she gave the fan another heave and the torrent of water chased after Kishi who was skillfully evading her attacks.

Kishi roared and from his mouth a stream of water emerged. Akira stepped to the side and used the bashosen as shield. She was thrown away by the impact of Kishi's attack though. The kunoichi stumbled backwards and fell into the water. She immediately swam to the surface. Kishi had managed to bring her to the deepest part of the lake.

She had barely got her bearings when Kishi rushed to her, fangs bared in a growl. Akira hastily made seals and formed a water barrier around herself. Kishi attempted to break the barrier but Akira focused more chakra. She sensed Kishi perform a water-based Gatsuga in an attempt to break her barrier. She almost won but then she felt the muscles in her right arm twitch uncontrollably and she lost her concentration. Her water barrier fell and she almost came into contact with Kishi's high speed spinning. Akira's reflexes kicked in and she dispelled the chakra on her feet. Kishi's attack missed Akira as she fell into the water.

She kept her eyes open and looked up the surface. Her sudden use of chakra seemed to take its toll on her. She was unable to sustain that amount and intensity of chakra at her current state. Akira cursed. She could make out Kishi's shadow. She knew the wolf would be able to sense she's just underneath the water's surface quickly and she knew she needed to formulate a plan. She knew she's nearing her limit.

She waded slowly and positioned herself just beneath Kishi. Gathering chakra, she unsheathed her katana and slashed upward as she propelled herself out of the water. Her blade hit Kishi's hind legs and the wolf was thrown up in the air. Akira sprung to action.

"Suiton: Suichu Hogeki! (Trans: Water Style: Water Pillar Barrage!)"

Four pillars of water rose and hit Kishi—one! Two! Three! The fourth pillar however barely grazed the wolf but the combination of the attack was enough to elicit a pained howl from it. Kishi fell into the lake, causing a wave to crash over Akira. With the jutsu completed, Akira fell on her knees, breathing heavily. She barely did 3 B-ranked jutsus and yet her body's already complaining. She leaned against her katana. At this state, even a newly-graduated chuunin can defeat her. Akira cursed.

'_So this is what Tsunade-sama meant when she said no using of chakra for a week.' _Although Akira knew her jinchuriki abilities will heal her in no time, her chakra pathways will still need to adjust to high intensity of chakra flow that her jutsus require. She shook her head and stood up shakily. Kishi approached her.

"How are you, Hime?" the wolf asked. It had morphed into its smaller form.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Akira shook off the excess water from her blade and returned it to its scabbard. "So, what is it?"

"Given your condition, it's a draw."

Akira agreed. "Fair enough." She tested the muscles in her right arm. She winced when she hit a sore spot. "Ow…"

Together she and Kishi walked back to the bank. Akira took off her soaked haori and squeezed off the excess water before hanging it to dry. She then trudged towards the tree, sat under its shade and leaned against it. She tested the strength in her shoulder. She let out a hiss when she tried to do a full range of motion with it.

Kishi watched her. "You shouldn't have used chakra yet, Hime. That's what Hokage-sama said."

Akira made a face. "Yeah but I don't want to just lie around doing nothing. Iruka-sensei had endorsed the remaining classes to me, I already took care of the final lecture prior to the graduation, we cleaned up the house…there's nothing else for me to do." Akira stood up once more and stretched her limbs a little. "Besides, I can feel my strength returning. I've never been sick for a long time."

"Still, you shouldn't overexert yourself," said the blue wolf. "Though it was fun training with you. I enjoyed winning."

"Hey it was a draw!"

Kishi just chuckled and returned back to the lake. He playfully aimed a small water bullet at Akira. Akira retorted by drawing her katana and slashing the bullet in half.

"No chakra, Hime-chan," Kishi reminded the kunoichi. Akira just rolled her eyes and motioned for another ball made of water. Kishi created a bigger one this time and threw it faster at Akira who slashed it effortlessly.

They continued for a few minutes, Kishi varying the sizes and speed of his projectiles. The kunoichi evaded and slashed at the jutsu, each movement as fluid as the water. She made use of her katana and when the bullets came at her faster, she switched to kunai, then shuriken. Kishi upped the challenge a bit by coming at her and adding taijutsu. Akira narrowly escaped a swipe of his huge paw. She retaliated by rushing at him and switching back into her katana, executing well-practiced moves. Kishi placed distance between them and spit out multiple balls of water at amazing speed. Akira smirked.

She shifted her grip on her katana, held the blade back-handedly and made a full turn, swinging her blade. The jutsu dispelled as if it was never there.

Kishi growled appreciatively. "Perfect." He then rushed at Akira and leapt, aiming for her neck. Akira blocked the attack with her scabbard. Kishi's huge bulk made Akira skid towards the lake and she almost fell into the water if she wasn't able to push enough chakra on her feet.

She pushed back Kishi and got into a stance, different from her usual. The stance she assumed this time allowed for freer movements and did not restrict her to Iaido or kenjutsu. She placed her hands at her sides.

As she predicted, Kishi settled for a water technique instead of attacking her with mere taijutsu. When Akira saw what kind of water attack the wolf would use, she readied her summoning scroll.

Kishi spit out a huge ball of water which multiplied into wolf clones made of water. Akira took out a bow and arrow and aimed at the wolf clones. The clones circled her like predators. When one leapt, she aimed and then let her arrow fly.

"One down," Akira muttered. In a split second, all five clones leapt for her. She barely had time to react.

Arrows flew everywhere followed by loud splashes of water clones disintegrating. Akira fired her arrows almost absent-mindedly, allowing her body to move on its own accord rather than consciously make the decision herself. All water clones fell at her feet in just seconds.

She smirked at Kishi. "Any more, Kishi?"

Kishi did not approach her and Akira noticed a strange gleam in the wolf's eyes. "Actually Hime-chan…"

Akira narrowed her eyes at the obvious tensing of the wolf's body, the fur on its back standing on end, ears up, eyes alert. There was a brief exchange of looks between them before Akira turned her aim at the edge of trees where the afternoon sun had formed shadows.

"Come out," Akira commanded, her voice firm and loud. She sensed the presence move closer and she began to make out the tall image. The kunoichi's fingers tensed around the taut string of her bow. Should the stranger make one wrong move, an arrow will find its place deep into his heart.

Slowly the stranger emerged. Akira caught her breath when she saw who it was. She held the bow taut as her emerald eyes met his lavender.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Kishi moved towards the Hyuuga, snarling. Neji stopped and remained calm.

Kishi barked ferociously. _"Just say the word, Hime."_

Akira angled the bow minutely to her right and did not speak. For a while the two shinobi stared at each other tensely, both calculating the other's movements. After a few minutes, Akira's eyebrow twitched and she sighed.

"Bullshit, Hyuuga," Akira whispered. She relaxed her stance and lowered her bow. In turn, Neji quirked his head slightly to the side, a smirk playing on his lips.

"_Stand down, Kishi," _Akira commanded her wolf as her bow and arrows disappeared from her hand. Reluctantly, Kishi slinked back to the water.

"What are you doing here?" Akira asked Neji once more. "You were the one following us earlier. Why?"

"Hokage's orders," Neji replied.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Hokage-sama asked you to spy on me?"

Neji flinched inwardly at the astute way the kunoichi had described the situation but he remained calm. "She wanted to make sure you don't overexert yourself. If you don't believe me, here's my mission order."

"You sound defensive there, Hyuuga," Akira said, now smirking. Her stance relaxed and she walked towards him. Neji meanwhile tried to keep his irritation in control. He almost forgot that the sarcasm that often laces the Satsuna's speech.

It was partially true—Tsunade had asked him to see how the kunoichi was doing and to his assessment, the girl seemed to be doing fine. Her activity for the day so far was uneventful, except for that brief visit to the cemetery, which Neji thought made Akira a little moody. He had been watching that interaction with the older, violet-haired kunoichi and the sudden emotional strain it brought Akira. Though he did not want to eavesdrop, he did.

He watched as she walked back to the grassy lakeside and prop her katana against the tree where her haori hung. His eyes travelled through her red hair, soaked clothes and slim form. Neji knew Tsunade forbid her to use any chakra for a week but knowing the kunoichi, of course she went on to train with the element that would cause her to use more chakra. He had been watching her manipulate the volatile element and Neji was impressed that in spite of her limitations, she was able to create high-class jutsu. Her aim is, as always, comparable with Tenten.

Neji took the liberty of gazing at Akira longer than what he intended—because for some reason he could not tear his eyes off how her clothes stuck to her skin, her red hair though unruly was like a red halo against her moist skin, and that her skirt hitched higher when she kneels like—

'_Damn it Hyuuga you're beginning to sound like a pervert,' _he scolded himself. He took care to be as objective as possible during missions like these, and he was brought up to be a proper gentleman but still, puberty hit him like it did to everyone and he's still a man, no less.

He walked to where Akira sat, under the shade of a tree, her back leaned against the trunk, hands busy with the kunai holster on her thigh. Neji sat next to her and watched the kunoichi. They were silent for a couple of minutes with only the sound of water and Kishi's occasional splashing echoing in the forest.

"Thank you."

Neji turned to look at Akira. Their eyes met and the kunoichi lowered hers shyly. Akira suddenly found the grass at her feet interesting as she mumbled her gratitude at the Hyuuga. "I... I haven't thanked you for what you did back there...with Fujiwara and Shinji." She paused to glance at him and she couldn't help the heat that crept to her cheeks. "Naruto said you killed Shinji. Thank you."

Neji studied her face, eyes trailing over the emerald eyes that avoided his, pink lips that had called out to him in her vulnerable moment, and he felt something in him stir. "You're welcome."

"I, uh, intended to thank you sooner, but there wasn't any opportunity."

"Hn."

"…I just want to know why."

Neji turned slightly to look at the kunoichi. "What do you mean?"

"Why you did…that…" Akira sighed and Neji noticed the nervous way she picked at the edges of her skirt, avoiding his eyes. "Why you…didn't leave me. I know Naruto's reason: he and I are like siblings. Kakashi-sensei had told me of his own code of being a shinobi, but you…" she looked at him this time and Neji was caught in the strong current of deep green pools that were her eyes. "Why didn't you leave me?"

A heartbeat passed. The sounds of the forest were like dull lullabies that mixed with Akira's tense anticipation for Neji's answer. Neji found himself sinking deeper into her stare. And then…

"Because."

Before either shinobi could even think, Neji leaned in and closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips against hers.

Time stood still. There was a single, suspended second of nothingness. Just him. Just her. Their lips colliding. It was brief, with only their lips touching, but it was enough to send a pleasurable jolt of electricity through them.

Akira could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her limbs growing heavy like lead. She felt cold and warm at the same time. Her mind was a blank slate. Instinct kicked in. _Run. Hide. Leave. Stay. _

Neji felt a trembling hand push him back. He pulled away from Akira, his face inches from her flushed one. Akira's eyes were wide, a myriad of emotions in them: fear, shame, surprise. He caught her hand in his.

"Akira—"

"No, Neji!" She pulled her hand from his grasp and stood up hurriedly. He followed her, matching her long strides.

"Akira, wait."

She paused but kept her back at him. Neji approached her slowly, not wanting to drive her away. He knew she was scared—he was too. And he berated himself for not thinking before acting, for giving in to the very thing he had been wanting to do since she began to plague his dreams. He used to be in control of his emotions, but since he met her, he wasn't so sure anymore. It usually took more than a red-haired kunoichi to move the stoic Hyuuga from passiveness to intensity. But Akira had managed to change all that. It frustrated Neji. He had never been in such a position before, where his mind greatly contradicted his heart.

In front of him, the kunoichi was trembling. Akira tried to calm her nerves by breathing deeply. It didn't help—it only increased her awareness that he is just inches from her. She could still feel his lips on hers, and she cursed herself for wanting to feel more. Ever since that mission in Nadeshiko, she had been drawn to him. Many times she tried to avoid him and keep him at bay but fate has always been cruel to her. The more she pushes him away, the more she attracted to him. Instinct, deeply ingrained in Akira's every cell, was flashing its red lights, furiously warning her of the unknown dangers that being with Neji would mean. Akira wanted to heed those lights. But she also wanted to be with _him. _

"Please don't do this, Neji," she said, voice quivering. Even to her ears, she knew she sounded weak.

"Akira…"

She turned to face him and her eyes were wide with a flurry of emotions Neji knew well. _Fear. _"You know this is wrong on so many levels, Hyuuga. Please don't do this."

He was overcome with a strong urge to press her close but he reeled himself back this time. Neji stepped closer instead, his body suddenly having a mind of its own. He towered over her. Akira instinctively looks away.

"Look at me."

Akira does so reluctantly and Neji leans closer, meets her gaze and tilts her chin up. "You asked why I didn't leave you? Because I can't. I still don't understand why but I do know one thing. I can't leave you, Satsuna."

They held each other's eyes and Akira felt like melting at the intensity of his gaze. She should've known that his eyes could see anything. She averted her stare. "Stop." Her plea was now no more than a whisper. "Please stop before you regret having known me."

"I don't do things I regret."

She was this close, _this close, _to giving in to the safety of his arms but the remaining rational part of her knew that she'll hurt them both if she did and so she pushed him away for the last time.

"You will if you don't keep your distance from me," Akira said, trying her best to keep her voice steady. Her heart was beating at a furious pace, she was afraid he could hear it. "I am nothing but a jinchuriki, Neji. I am different. You haven't seen what I can do—what the Kageboshi can do. Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why?"

Akira frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Why fear for me? Why care for my well-being?"

Akira let out an exasperated sigh and buried her face in her hands, unable to bear the intensity of his gaze. Those eyes of his seem to see her very soul. And it scared her to the core. It scared her that she cares for him so much. If he knew who she truly is, what she's capable of doing, would he still want to be with her? She couldn't live with the truth herself and she was certain he would be too.

Neji saw the kunoichi was shaking. It was both a constant tug-of-war between them. He was tired of her pushing him away, of him chasing her and then pulling back. Neji knew he was treading on dangerous territory where his next action could fatally wound them both. In part, Akira was right. He should leave her alone. Keep his distance. Every rational part of him was screaming the repercussions of getting involved with the kunoichi, and if Akira's constant avoidance of him means anything, he knew she's also thinking of the same things he does. It's evident that the kunoichi feels for him as strongly as he does for her, but something pulls her back.

'_Leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you.' _ But he knew he can't.

He stepped closer to her and with awkward resolve closed the space that kept them apart. He wrapped his arms around the trembling woman. He felt her stiffen but he continued to hold her. Neji knew what's going on in her mind. It's what led them into each other's universe in the first place: Akira's perpetual struggle of staying or leaving.

_Stay._

He wanted to hold her like this, absorb her pain, protect her from whatever fear that had gnawed its way into her very core.

"Akira," he whispered.

She responded by melting into his arms, burying her head against his chest. Akira wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, giving in to the safety of his embrace. She knew this was wrong. She knew it felt right. She was unsure of him but she was sure of one thing.

As she basked in Neji's warmth, Akira knew. She just made her best mistake by falling in love with him.


	28. Safe (Anzen)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the long wait. And I apologize in advance for the fluff. Yes, feel free to stone me. *hides***

* * *

**28**

Kishi slinked back slowly to the small spot behind the trees, careful to hide from the rest of the pack. Silently, he settled in the shadows and sprawled contently on the soft grass. He did his best to look inconspicuous but deep down the blue wolf knows that nothing escapes Yuudai's sharp nose, or Akai's prodding, or Sachiko's curiosity or even Kuroi's intimidation. Just a few minutes since his arrival, his thoughts proved right.

"Oi look! Kishi's back!"

The blue wolf need not turn his head to recognize Akai's presence closely followed by Sachiko, Kuroi and Yuudai. The four surrounded him.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Akai asked, prodding Kishi with his paw. "We thought you died somewhere."

Kishi heard Kuroi snicker and Yuudai reprimanding Akai but Kishi remained silent.

"Kishi, you seem different today," Sachiko remarked. "Are you sick?"

Kishi shook his head. He doesn't really know how to tell them—or if he wants to tell them—or if he's even _allowed _to tell them. He holds Akira in high regard and is protective of her but the kunoichi does deserve privacy when it comes to _such _things. Kishi's anxiety was easily sniffed out by the other wolves in spite of his laid-back demeanor.

"Something's off," Kuroi said, circling Kishi while sniffing him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and Kishi fought the urge to step back. Kuroi was looking really intimidating by now.

"Yeah," Akai agreed. "There's something you're not telling us! Come on, spill!"

Kishi heaved a deep breath. Maybe he could tell them a little.

"I was with Akira-hime," he said slowly.

"And?"

"And nothing. We trained by the lake."

Yuudai snorted. "So what's new with that?" Yuudai sniffed him out. "You're lying."

Kishi bristled at Yuudai's proximity. "No I'm not!"

"You're avoiding the question!" Akai growled, giving Kishi a light push with his paw. "What is it with Akira-hime?"

The other wolves kept prodding him, to the point that the blue wolf was already becoming a little agitated at their persistence. He really should've just shut up. But then their sharp senses can still sniff him out and their bound to know soon. Kishi sighed. It's now or never.

"Alright, alright!" he said loudly. Kishi let out a groan. "Akira-hime… is with the Hyuuga."

Kishi expected an outburst of furious barks. Instead the pack only looked at him as if it's the most boring thing they've heard in their entire existence. Even Yuudai, the most protective of them all when it comes to Akira, only raised a brow.

"So… was it a mission debriefing?" Kuroi asked.

Kishi let out an exasperated groan. "Nooo! You idiots! They're together!" His eyes met Sachiko's and then the white wolf let out an excited bark.

"Oh! I get it!" the female wolf exclaimed. She walked over to Kishi. "It finally happened?! It finally happened!" She exclaimed in glee and began jumping around in excitement. She pressed her nose forcefully against Kishi's and the blue wolf recoiled. "Tell me, did they kiss? How did it go? Did the Hyuuga kid—"

"Hey, easy, Sachiko! I didn't-!"

"Kiss?! What kiss?!" Kuroi's deep voice boomed.

"I swear if that kid did something to Akira-hime…." Yuudai growled.

Meanwhile Akai was beginning to look redder, a signal of impending burst of anger.

Kishi wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. The rest of the pack were now in chaos over this new development between their pack leader and her object of affection.

It wasn't really new for Kishi, though. He'd always felt that Akira was sort of drawn towards the Hyuuga but since she never opened up about it, Kisihi kept his silence. While he still felt uneasy towards the Hyuuga's sudden appearance in their lives, he felt that it was ultimately Akira's decision on what to do with him. Kishi knew that Akira is very selective when it comes to the people she allows in her life.

Yuudai was now storming towards the 'Twisty Oaks'. "I will decapitate him and-!"

"Stop!" Kishi sped towards the gray wolf. "Stop it Yuudai!"

Yuudai was determined. "I will not allow him to hurt Akira-hime!"

Sachiko barked in protest. "He's not hurting anybody, Nii-san!"

"Not yet!" Yuudai retorted, still determined to reverse-summon himself to wherever Akira and that Hyuuga kid is. "But he will."

"And how do you know that?" Sachiko demanded.

Yuudai did not answer but continued to take long strides towards the said trees, with Sachiko hot on his heels. Kishi matched Yuudai's long strides.

"Yuudai, don't," he called out to the gray wolf. He lets Yuudai be his overprotective self but Kishi thinks Akira will not appreciate it if her pack suddenly appears out of nowhere, baring their fangs at Neji. "Let Akira-hime and Neji be."

Yuudai turned towards him. "Are you out of your mind, Kishi? We're supposed to be protecting Akira-hime."

"But we're also her friends," Sachiko butted in, placing herself between Yuudai and Kishi. "And as friends we should support each other. Nii-san …I think you're going overboard."

Yuudai's eyes darted between Kishi and Sachiko. "What?"

Kishi sighed. "Yuudai, look. It's natural for us to be protective of Akira-hime and I understand your point. But this time Sachiko is right. It is Hime's decision if she wants to tell us about whatever's going on between her and the Hyuuga, because it's her personal business. Now I only told you what I saw because…well, we're a pack and I don't want to keep secrets from you guys. But…we really shouldn't stick our noses in Akira-hime's personal space."

That must've been the longest speech Kishi did in his entire life. For a while, the wolves were silent.

"I agree with Kishi."

Everybody turned in surprise at Kuroi who was standing nearby. "Maybe we've been too overbearing with Hime-chan lately, what with the Kageboshi and Fujiwara and all. But Kishi is right. We must respect Akira-hime's decision, like how we respected her when she said she wanted to leave Konoha."

The pack looked at each other and their gaze fell on the last wolf, Akai. The red wolf shook his head. "I don't trust Hyuuga," he said. "But I don't hate him either. I stand with Kuroi, I will wait for whatever Akira-hime tells us."

Overruled, Yuudai relaxed his posture and sighed deeply. He shook his head. "You…you're all right. Sorry I let my emotions rule me. I'm just concerned about Hime-chan. She's hurting so much and I just don't want to let Hyuuga add to that list." The gray wolf looked at the pack apologetically. "Sorry guys."

Kuroi let out a deep laugh. "It's okay. We all get hyper-excited about Akira-hime."

"Nah, only Yuudai," said Akai who was sporting a smirk. "You'll think he's the wolf sage, what with that uptight attitude of his."

"Like he's got a stick up his ass," said Kuroi. The two wolves shared laughter while Yuudai snarled at their insults.

"Oi! I'm still here! And what do you mean uptight?!" the gray wolf demanded.

While Akai, Kuroi and Yuudai ran after each other—with Akai and Kuroi still yelling insults at Yuudai—Kishi smiled in relief. _'Those crazy dogs…'_

"Hey, Kishi-kun."

Kishi looked at Sachiko who remained beside him. "Yeah, furball?"

Sachiko ignored the blue wolf's teasing. "Do you think Akira-hime's happy?" She looked at him with mellow blue eyes. "Do you think her nightmares will stop?"

Kishi looked away from Sachiko. What he saw earlier with Akira… "I don't know, Sachiko."

"But she likes him! And he likes her too!"

That much is evident. But is that enough? Is it enough to sway Akira's deeply-rooted hatred and self-destructive tendencies?

Nobody can tell.

"Let's just wait for Akira-hime's decision, Sachiko."

* * *

Akira hugged her knees to her chest and looked ahead, towards the clear lake. Beside her Neji sat as quietly, eyes trained on the same unseen things like Akira's. They sat close, their shoulders almost touching but it was like they are in different worlds. The silence between them was thick with unspoken fears.

On the way back, she allowed him to hold her hand. They sought refuge from the afternoon sun under the shelter of a tree. He watched as she sat on the soft earth and hugged herself, like a child on a rainy day. Her eyes were clouded with emotions Neji could not read. He had not touched her again.

She was scared, he knew that. Deep down, he is too. He knows he's treading on dangerous territory—the girl's as fragile as a china doll within, although she hides it behind a tough exterior. Neji knew certain…complications…could arise with this new development between him and Akira, but for the first time in his life, he threw caution to the wind.

A long pause stretched between them. Neji waited patiently beside her, lavender eyes trained on the Satsuna. She was sitting so still, Neji wondered if she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to disturb her contemplative silence but he was also itching to know what was in her mind.

Slowly and gently, so as not to startle her, he reached for her hand. His fingers found her slender ones. When he touched her, he felt her tense for a moment. He could see Akira avoiding his eyes. Neji rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand. Soon she relaxed and he entwined his fingers with hers. Her hand was cold.

"I… I did….I did something unforgivable."

He stilled beside her, ninja senses kicking in. Despite the calm atmosphere of the forest, there was anticipation, fear, excitement. He could feel it radiate from her, fear being the most palpable. A sense of purpose began creeping in his mind. Neji knew he should demand answers but he realized that one wrong move could break her brittle trust in him. She was slowly withdrawing back to her shell and Neji knew nothing could lure her back out if he missed his chance.

He traced mindless patterns on the back of her hand with his thumb and Akira looked up at him in surprise. She was expecting him to pull away, look at her with disgust—the same way the village had looked down on her all her life. But he remained silent and gentle and eventually, the knot at the base of her stomach began to subside.

Akira tore her gaze away from their hands and heaved a deep sigh. She was definitely not ready for this. Trusting another person, baring her heart… what if tomorrow he's gone? What if this is all just a dream?

"_I can't leave you, Satsuna."_

'_I don't want to leave you too… I don't think I can.'_

What she feels for him is not important—what _he _feels for her is. She had never felt anything this intense towards anyone and if this…_thing…_ between them is real, then she must be sure if he wants to be involved with her even after hearing what she has to say.

"After…" she hesitated and swallowed the lump in her throat. "When my grandmother died, the council decided to send me to the orphanage. I was seven, barely able to care for myself. I didn't understand what was happening, but all I know is that, my world has changed."

Her eyes turned stony as she looked at the afternoon sun in the horizon. "I grew up knowing only two things: the world is cruel and my grandma is good. But when she died, the only good thing in my life vanished. And I was left with a cruel world. I didn't know what to do with myself so I just followed whatever they told me. I wanted to return home but I have no home. I have no place to go. Even in the orphanage, nobody wanted me. The Academy was no good, either."

Neji felt his heart clench as he remembered the days when he just looked on while the Satsuna was being bullied by the kids in the Academy. He was too absorbed with the cursed mark on his forehead to even spare a glance at the people around him at that time.

"I spent every night in the dark basement of the orphanage because I scared the other kids away with my constant nightmares. They said I'd scream nonstop and claw myself until I bled. And the very next morning, my skin would heal as if nothing happened. They asked the Third Hokage if something could be done but what _could _be done? I heard one of the adults suggest killing me off. Sometimes I wish they had. Maybe if they did…_he'd _still be alive."

Her voice shook at her last words and Neji could feel the guilt behind them. Still, her hand remained limp in his. He waited patiently while she took deep breaths.

"One night, while the whole house was asleep, I crept to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat since I didn't have dinner. Scavenging through the cupboards, another kid saw me. I threatened him but instead of telling on me, he helped me." Akira closed her eyes briefly. "Hideyoshi…that was his name. Since then he began following me around, even when I'd go to the Academy, he'd stay by the gates until it was time to go home. He'd help me with the chores. He was like my little, silent shadow. He was the only person who didn't shun me."

Neji's eyes narrowed fractionally at the masculine name and at the close relationship Akira seemingly had with the said boy. But the kunoichi was too lost in memory to notice.

"Until one night, I killed him." Sudden anger and bitterness sharpened Akira's voice. "I only remember bits and pieces. There was smoke everywhere. Voices that I didn't recognize. It's mostly a blur now. I remember feeling chained, almost suffocated. It was chaotic. When I finally came to, there was a lot of blood. My shirt was soaked through, sealing tags were all over me and I was surrounded by shinobi. But none of that mattered because when I saw Hideyoshi's corpse, I knew _they _were right."

Akira's eyes were brimming with tears. "I am a monster."

Neji's mind churned with the unexpected revelation. There were still so many questions, so few answers—Who is Hideyoshi? What really happened?—and the painful story of guilt told him enough of the source of her fears. Listening to her, he understood her trepidation, the self-pity, her distaste towards Konoha and the unrest that accompanies her internal battle of stay or go.

He wanted her to stay. His purpose is to make her stay. But can he?

He lifted her limp hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it. Akira's eyes widened in surprise. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks. A wave of emotions she couldn't understand washed over her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'd understand if… if you'd…if you want to leave." She pulled her hand away from him but he refused to let go. Akira looked at Neji and his eyes bore into hers.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't leave you?"

Akira looked at their entwined fingers, how his felt right against hers. "But you know nothing about me," she whispered. _'If you knew, I'm sure you'd leave…and right now, I don't think I can bear it.'_

Neji's voice was as soothing as his presence. "You'll tell me when you're ready. And I'll be here to listen."

Heavy silence enveloped Akira and Neji as the sun lowered down to dusk. Akira was still unsure of how she truly felt towards Neji, and how he feels towards her, but the rational side of her had toned down to harmless whispers.

"Thank you," she said.

Neji only tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as a reply. Akira blushed at the intimate act. Who would've thought that the haughty Hyuuga Neji had this side?

They spent next few minutes in silence, hands still joined. Uncertainty still hung over them but unlike earlier, it was less threatening.

"I didn't want to do anything with you at first," Akira said after a few minutes of silence.

He lifted a skeptical brow. "Why is that?"

"Your eyes scare me."

Neji frowned in confusion. Akira avoided his stare. "I was afraid you'd see through me."

"I've seen." Not all, not yet.

With downcast eyes she nodded. "It's dark, I know."

"Not again after this. If you'll let me."

There was a pause, and he waited patiently for Akira's next words.

She did not answer. Instead, she looked straight back at him—no hesitation this time—and lifted their joined hands to her chest.

He understood.

Neji met her green eyes and saw raw truth in them, and his mind played flashback images of her in the dark, mid-possession of the Kageboshi—damaged, broken—and he wanted to hold her then. At the same time, he didn't want to scare her away, and so he settled for holding her hand tightly and savoring the feel of her touch.

Still, at the deepest recesses of his mind, a sliver of guilt had begun to crawl.

'_You don't know me either.'_

* * *

Dusk had settled when they finally went separate ways. Her smile was still the only thing Neji could see as he walked back to civilization. Konoha's busy roads had begun to show signs of night life, as café shops lit up their signs and weary shinobi littered the street for a round of drinking. Neji steered away from the busy crowd and took the quieter path to the training grounds.

The trees showed abuse from sharp weapons and Neji realized that Tenten had been here. After all, she was the only one of his acquaintance that took strange liking to weapons.

But then, there was Akira too, and before he could delve into that thought, his teammate—Konoha's Weapon Mistress—emerged from the shadows.

"Neji," she greeted.

Caught slightly off guard, Neji looked up. "Good evening Tenten."

"You're still training?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh. I'm actually done training too," said Tenten cheerfully. "Lee and Gai-sensei were here earlier. Actually I missed—I mean, uh, we missed…we missed you. I mean, training, we missed training with you."

Neji did not miss the little Freudian slip and the blush that dusted Tenten's cheek. All these years he knew the feelings that his teammate harbored towards him. It didn't bother him in the past—not that he encouraged her—but he didn't brush her off either, like the way he does to other girls that vied for his attention. Tenten was important to him after all. She's his teammate, confidante, friend. In fact, a small part of him thinks he could return her affection.

But since Akira made an appearance in his life…it changed things. The odd feeling of guilt that often accompanied his tender thoughts for the red-haired kunoichi crawled up his mind again. It was like a silent reminder that everything was fleeting. Still, the events of the afternoon were enough to dampen this foreboding shadow.

Neji shrugged a little. "It has been a busy week, Tenten. I'm sorry for missing out on our training sessions."

"No, no! It's alright! We understand. You're a jounin already after all, and of course you're busy with missions…"

"Thank you for being understanding, Tenten."

The kunoichi smiled kindly in return. "No problem. So, you're going home?"

Neji heard the unspoken expectation, where they always set out together after training and simply walk home together, but Neji had to refuse. He knows he couldn't settle in his bed without clearing his mind of red-haired kunoichi and everything in between.

"No, sorry."

"…Okay. I'll be going then."

He didn't miss the sadness in her eyes even if she tried to hide it behind a cheerful smile. Neji watched as Tenten walked away. It was one of those moments when he felt like a failure, not as a genius people hailed him to be.

* * *

Akira entered the classroom, her books and notes carefully cradled in her arms. It has been a while since she last saw her pupils. After a week's rest and shuttling back and forth from the Hokage's office, T and I and the hospital, Akira was finally cleared to resume her teaching post. She has to admit, she missed the place a little.

The classroom was as still as it ever was—just like how it's like whenever she entered the room. Her pupils greeted her like normal and she began with the day's lecture. In her absence Iruka had covered the topics of basic ninjutsu and genjutsu. Today was the day they tackle making clones.

"A bunshin is the most basic but one of the most important jutsus you'll ever need in you life as shinobi," Akira said as she paced the room. "While it is true that you need a couple of A-ranked jutsus in your arsenal, it is always wrong to ignore the simple ones." She paused. "Alright. I'll demonstrate first the Bunshin no Jutsu then we'll go to the hand signs."

Rapidly molding her chakra, Akira said, "Bunshin no jutsu!" The thin veil of smoke cleared and a clone of her appeared. The clone-Akira waved at the class before Akira dispelled it. There was a collection of 'oohs' and 'aahhs'. Akira smirked.

"Okay. Your turn. Everybody, these are the seals: Tiger – Boar – Ox – Dog. Repeat!"

"Tiger – Boar- Ox -Dog!" The class said in unison.

Akira made them practice the seals in their seats without molding chakra, just for the children to get the hang of making hand seals. Some are making progress, especially the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Hyuuga kids. The others, not so well.

After practicing, Akira told them to mold chakra and perform clones. Nobody got things correctly the first try. Akira smirked in nostalgia. She remembered a certain blonde shinobi who didn't graduate on time due this jutsu.

'_But look at him now,' _she thought fondly.

"Akira-sensei! Look! Hanabi-chan made one!"

The class erupted in delighted squeals and Akira turned her attention to the small ruckus. At the back of the classroom, there was two Hanabis, waving at her.

"Akira-sensei! I made it!" the girl was beaming.

Akira nodded appreciatively. "Great job, Hyuuga. 5 points for the next exam." She turned to the remaining students. "The next pupil who performs the jutsu correctly will get 4 points in the next test!"

The incentive placed the class in hyperdrive to perfect the jutsu. Akira smirked. Iruka-sensei should've done this to Naruto's batch. If he did, then who knows, maybe Naruto would've passed on his first try.

* * *

Hanabi put to practice the bunshin no jutsu she learned earlier that day when she and Akira trained. The kunoichi was amazed at the young Hyuuga's improvement. The girl has better aim, faster reaction time and more coordinated attacks. With more training, Akira knew Hanabi can match, or maybe even surpass, Hinata and Neji.

Not to mention, her stutter is gone.

As always Akira engaged Hanabi in a taijutsu match, since the young girl still cannot perform ninjutsu and had just started with clone-making. Akira noted that Hanabi made use of the Hyuuga clan's taijutsu more often, and took it as an opportunity to learn more of the prized Hyuuga style of fighting.

"Otou-san said that the key to mastering the family's taijutsu is harmony," Hanabi said while she and Akira performed cool-down stretches. "There must be balance in each movement and strike. He often reminds me to imitate water."

"That sounds abstract," Akira remarked, massaging her calves. "Do you understand it?"

"A little. Meditating helps."

"Oh dear. Tell me you won't grow to be as boring as your cousin."

"You mean Neji-nii?" Hanabi sat cross-legged across Akira. "He's okay. I mean, more okay now than in the past. I think you'll like him, sensei."

Akira failed to hide a blush, fortunately Hanabi was still too young to understand why. Instead, Akira kept a straight face. "What do you mean he's more okay now? He's still quite arrogant and bossy, in my opinion."

"Well…" Hanabi looked thoughtful for a while. "It's clan business but, for a long time Neji-nii harbored bad feelings towards Hinata-neechan and I and Otou-san." Hanabi frowned and Akira saw the sadness in the girl's slumped shoulders. "I still don't get the whole thing and why but Kou-san told me that Neji-nii had tried to kill Nee-chan before. They said I will understand when I get older."

"Hmm. Was this during the Chuunin Exams?"

Hanabi nodded. "Kou-san said if it wasn't for the jounins and examiners, Neji-nii-san had already killed my Onee-chan. Sometimes when I look at Neji-nii…I'm still scared of him."

Akira could not blame the girl. From what Akira knows, the Hyuuga family kept to itself with their heavily guarded clan secrets and lived in one compound. It is easy to surmise that Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and their relations grew up in the presence of each other. It's the same as seeing your brother attempt to kill your sister.

Akira heard of this small Hyuuga fiasco from Hayate himself who was the proctor and the one who stopped the match. Akira could still remember their conversation.

"_That was a very stupid thing to do," Akira grumbled as she sat down on the soft grass to clean her katana. _

"_It was. That boy must've harbored too much hate to attack the young Hyuuga girl like that," Hayate remarked, watching his pupil carefully._

_The hidden meanings in his words were not lost to Akira. With eyes still focused on her blade, she said, "Maybe they forced him into something he doesn't want. Neji's a genius, he's always thinking of his actions before doing them. Maybe this time, he just wants to break away." She paused. "If I were in his place, I'd probably do the same."_

"_Kill people?"_

"_Retaliate."_

"_And then?"_

_Akira had no answer for that. After she had retaliated, what then? The young Chuunin looked up to her sensei. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far."_

"_That's because after retaliating there's nothing left to do."_

_Akira looked away from Hayate as she realized what Hayate wanted her to understand. Looking at things from his perspective, Akira knew the jounin was correct. She sighed._

"_What else happened? Were they disqualified?" she asked._

"_No. There's nothing in the rules that disqualifies them," Hayate replied. "Technically, Neji won since Hinata's unable to continue the match. But I really wouldn't call it a victory."_

"_Me either," Akira replied. "Though I understand his reasons. But it was a douche-move, nonetheless." She sheathed her katana back and lied down on the soft grass. "I wonder what goes on in his head." Although they shared the same class and graduated at the same time, Akira had few encounters with Hyuuga Neji. The boy was the epitome of mystery. He was cold, haughty, even to the point of being unfeeling. Sometimes she'd catch him looking off into the distance, watching birds fly. Then he'd close his eyes for a moment before shaking his head a little, as if clearing away a distant memory. It was as if he was in his own, little world._

_Neji was the genius of her generation and people gazed at him in adoration. Girls her age gawked at his aristocratic charm while adults talked about his impressive skills and elite lineage. Many knew of his intelligence and skill, but nobody really knew who Hyuuga Neji is._

"_I think it has something to do with him being a branch family member, and Hinata being a Main family member."_

_Akira frowned. "Huh? Branch and Main families?" Coming from the orphanage, all Akira could remember having for a family was her deceased grandmother, so obviously she has no clue of what Hayate was talking about._

_Hayate shifted in his seat. "There are two branches, or factions, in the Hyuuga clan: The Main family, and the Branch family. I don't know how this started, and what their rules are for these are clan matters. But from what I know, the Main House runs the clan while the Branch House protects them. Technically speaking, the Branch Family members are considered servants of the Main House members. Hyuuga Hinata is of the Main Family. Hyuuga Neji was born from the Branch House."_

_Akira was surprised to learn about this. The genius Hyuuga Neji is but a servant? A part of her wants to scorn the shinobi, but a greater part of her pities him._

_She sat up slowly and turned to Hayate. "So…no matter how good he becomes…he'll be nothing but a servant to the Main house!"_

_Hayate's silence confirmed her conclusion. For some reason, Akira was outraged at the unfair treatment. "But why does the Hokage allow this? Why can't he put a stop to it?"_

"_The Hyuugas have been around ever since Konoha was founded. They are one of the oldest families in the village. As such, they hold a little bit of influence over village matters and are generally left alon_e. _Especially if it's about matters of their clan." Said Hayate._

"_That's…unfair."_

"_Sorry to break it to you kid, but…" A cough. "Life is unfair."_

Looking back, the same feeling of outrage and pity coursed through Akira. Life is indeed unfair. It was unfair to her, to Naruto, but little did she realize that it was also unfair to everybody. Even the seemingly perfect Hyuuga Neji has his own share of bullshit too. The only difference is that compared to her own share of bullshit, his has a way out. Hers, well, there really is no escaping the Kageboshi, is there?

She regarded the young Hyuuga beside her. "You said he's more okay now?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yup. He still is scary and a little cold towards Nee-chan and me but at least he talks to us now. And Otou-san brings him during clan meetings. I think that fight with Naruto helped."

A fond smile appeared on Akira's face. "Ah, yes. Naruto has a way with people."

"I think my Onee-chan likes him."

Akira's heart skipped a beat. "Neji?"

Hanabi frowned. "No, sensei. I meant Naruto."

Akira sighed in relief internally. "Oh. That's good. I mean, how—how could you tell?"

Hanabi paused, as if remembering something. "Well…Hinata-nee blushes whenever Naruto is mentioned. And she faints whenever Naruto's too close."

Akira snorted and rolled her eyes. "Maybe she's just sick. Got anemia or something." Although she's just teasing Hanabi, she knew the girl's suspicions are correct. Hinata was as red as a beet when Ino, Sakura and Tenten were teasing her of the blonde shinobi.

"What's anemia, sensei?"

"Oh never mind." She stood up and fixed her katana at her waist. "Time to go home, Hanabi. Come on."

The young Hyuuga stood up and together, they walked out of the training ground. Sachiko walked ahead of them, tail swinging back and forth which Hanabi tried to catch. Akira usually summons Sachiko whenever she's with Hanabi since the white wolf is a little less intimidating than Yuudai. Also, Hanabi seems to be more comfortable with Sachiko.

Akira had told the wolves of her relationship with Neji—if it could really be called a relationship. The five wolves were somehow accepting since Kishi had told them of it beforehand (Kishi confessed to have blabbed a little about what he saw after their training session by the lake). Yuudai, as expected had voiced out his doubts, but in the end all wolves were willing to accept this new development. Akira was relieved that none of her wolves had attempted to bite off the Hyuuga's head the following day when they saw him by the Hokage Tower.

Yesterday was the first time she and Neji spoke to each other after "the lake thing". Before the start of her class, she went to the Administrative Department of the Hokage's office to drop off some paperwork. Along the way, she came across Neji.

It was painfully awkward. They exchanged stiff greetings with a lot of blushing from her end.

"Hi," she had said.

"Good morning," he had said.

And then Akira felt her cheeks become warm as he appraised her with his eyes. There was a pause before Neji said, "I'll see you." He then smirked (which made Akira's heart drop a couple of inches from her ribcage) and then walked away. She then spent the entire day thinking when _he'll see her._

Because he had said, "I'll see you" not the casual "See you" or even "Bye". He said _he will see her. _

Or maybe he didn't mean it that way. Maybe what he really meant was just… "I'll see you." Nothing more, nothing less.

But still, she _did _want to see him again. Because ever since that "lake thing", she can't wait to be with him. Hold his hand. Be in the same breathing space. She has even thought of what to say to him. It was pathetic, she was beginning to be just like the other girls. Head-over-heels for Hyuuga Neji.

It was Hanabi's squeal of "Neji-nii!" that woke her up from her reverie. Sachiko's excited barks echoed in her ears before Akira registered the tall shinobi across her.

"Neji-nii!" Hanabi walked towards Neji who seemed to be waiting for them by the side road. "I told Kou-san that I'd be off with my classmates and—" she glanced at Akira who was standing nearby. "Sensei was kind enough to walk me home." That was always Hanabi's alibi since it was Akira's strict rule never to tell anybody that the kunoichi was training the young Hyuuga.

Akira merely glanced at Neji before nodding curtly at Hanabi. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Hanabi. Don't be late." The young Hyuuga girl only nodded, aware of the change in mood by her sensei.

She turned around to leave but Neji spoke. "Akira-san."

Akira swallowed the lump in her throat before facing Neji. "What is it, Hyuuga-san?"

He bowed curtly. "Thank you for accompanying Hanabi-sama."

"You're welcome." She returned Hanabi's short wave before nodding towards the white wolf. "Sachiko, let's go."

Sachiko gave one last bark at Hanabi and Neji before they walked away. Once out of the pair's earshot, Sachiko growled.

"That was awkward, Akira-hime,"the white wolf complained. "It's like…you're strangers to each other."

Akira shrugged. "It can't be helped."

"I'd have to agree with Sachiko-san. That was indeed awkward."

Akira turned to see Neji, his tall frame leaning against a tree. His lips curled into a smirk while amusement danced in his pearlescent eyes. He watched as Akira looked towards where Hanabi and Neji were standing a moment ago, and then to the Neji in front of her.

The kunoichi returned his knowing smirk. "Ah. Bunshin." Her smirk widened into a rare, genuine smile. "Genius."

"Thank you." He stepped away from the tree he was leaned against and walked towards her.

Akira tried her best not to trail her eyes over his features, or notice the way his muscles flexed when he casually crossed his arms. "So…what are you doing here?"

"I said I'll see you, right?"

Oh. So he _did _mean it that way. Akira bit her lip, unsure how to respond. Meanwhile, Sachiko had walked towards Neji and was excitedly barking at him. Neji awkwardly pat the wolf's head, unable to understand the canine's excitement.

Akira felt like rolling her eyes at Sachiko's obvious thrill. _"Easy, Sachiko. He doesn't speak wolf, okay? And we're not going to be making babies! Ugh."_

"_I think I'll go to Shizukana Yama for now, Hime," _Sachiko said, a teasing glint in her eyes. _"You'll be okay?"_

Akira smiled at Sachiko and lightly ruffled her soft fur. "Sure. Hug the pack for me. Bye."

When Sachiko had disappeared in a thin veil of smoke, Akira let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead with a hand. "That wolf's a handful." She looked up at Neji and smiled ruefully. "Sorry, but I had to tell them. They promised not to kill you though, so I hope it's fine."

Neji nodded lightly. "Okay. But, care to tell me what was it that Sachi-san was saying?"

Akira blushed. No way in hell is she going to tell Neji that Sachiko just suggested they elope and make babies!

"Uh…nothing," she replied, averting her eyes as she began walking towards the direction of the forest. "Stupid wolf's just excited, is all. You know she's quite a ball of energy."

"Hm."

They walked in silence afterwards and the initial awkwardness wore off. The sounds of the busy street were replaced by the tranquil whispers of the forest. Sunlight streamed through the leaves, dotting the earth with patches of light. There was a certain calm within the forest that was quite unusual. Neji sharpened his senses, feeling for any disturbance in chakra.

Neji was silent as he followed her through the narrow trail that led to a clearing. He noticed the indentations on the ground and the deep gashes on the trees. Ahead, there was a small white bench.

"This is my favorite training ground," Akira said. "It's away from everybody. The thin veil of genjutsu around it makes it unseen by most people."

So that was the faint chakra change Neji noticed earlier. The genjutsu was nothing too complex, just enough to trick a person's sense of direction. It was becoming more obvious that Akira took her wariness of people more seriously than he thought if she bothered to put up a barrier between this space and the world outside.

Wordlessly they sat on the small bench. Just like before, Neji held her hand and Akira did not protest. She curled her fingers around his. It surprised him how small her hand was compared to his.

Neji surreptitiously studied Akira from the corner of his eye. Maybe, winning her trust and her heart wouldn't be as difficult as he thought. Akira was relaxed in his company, not baring her fangs at the slightest hint of trickery. In a way, she treated him almost like Naruto—the only person he knew to have Akira's trust one hundred percent. But Neji isn't content with just comfortable companionship.

He admired her vulnerability and natural grace that hid beneath a tough exterior. One look and it was easy to believe that this woman has grit as hard as nails. It was easy to forget that she's not just shinobi but a woman too, until she looked at you.

Akira's eyes are like mirrors; one could tell what exactly she's thinking just by looking into them. The green irises are rimmed with a thick layer of black, and when pensive they mimic the dark moss-covered stones found in a riverbed. These stones turn to hard, rough emeralds when angered or hurt, and then soften and lighten to jade during rare moments of calm. They glisten bottle-green in times of intensity. But always, in spite of the harsh façade, her eyes contain traces of innocence when he looked close enough, long enough.

A gentle breeze brushed her long, crimson tresses and Neji itched to run his fingers through the dark locks. He knew the reason she kept it up in a constricting ponytail, but he would've wanted to see it fan around her face, like a halo of color against a pale canvas.

Strangely, despite of the stormy temperament of the girl, it was especially peaceful sitting in this wilderness with her, isolated from everyone and everything. He realized that this kind of solace is the one Akira seeks whenever she leaves the village proper to "hunt". She wasn't merely hunting animals; she was hunting her own peace.

As the minutes passed Neji noticed Akira to fidget in a very Hinata-like manner.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to ask you something," she replied.

Neji continued to stare at her, encouraging her to speak. Akira breathed deeply before talking again.

"Why me?"

Her question lingered in the air, like a suspended air balloon. Her eyes bore into his—wide, inquisitive, curious with a trace of fear in the dark green flecks. Again, Neji felt the sliver of guilt creep in his chest, weighing down like an anchor.

Neji shifted ever so lightly such that there was but a few centimeters between them. He fought the urge to lean closer, instead he tucked a loose crimson lock behind her ear and whispered, "Why not?"

A blush dusted Akira's fair cheeks and for once, she had no rebuttal for the Hyuuga. Every day since he made his intent known, Akira had thought of ways to discourage him. It is now evident that keeping him out of her life is a lost battle.

She looked away and shook her head in resignation. "You are so damn persistent."

Neji smirked at her frustration, internally glad that she hadn't resisted his advances. "I never back away from a challenge."

"Probably a good thing."

She tried to pull her hand away but he caught her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. Akira tensed but obliged. Though they sat close to each other, there was still a defensive wall around Akira that Neji was sure would be up again tomorrow, or even sooner. There had to be a way to keep it from happening.

"Akira, are you scared?" he asked softly.

She pulled away. "Terrified."

He winced. "Why?"

Sighing, she leaned her head against his shoulder, her red hair tickling his neck. "You make me feel safe," she whispered.

Neji leaned his head against hers, surprised at the sudden intimacy she showed, yet pleased. His heart twisted sharply at her words, joy that she felt safe in his presence, pain that she feared it, and guilt. Lifting his head, he looked down to see her eyes closed, breathing soft and even. Neji smiled gently and adjusted the angle of her head on his shoulder. He leaned back slightly and wrapped an arm around the kunoichi.

His mind swirled with mixed thoughts.

Akira still tensed whenever he touched her, but her show of affection just now proves that she's making a conscious effort to fight the reaction. Neji would be careful not to press her, especially knowing where her aversion to contact started.

He knew there are still a lot about her that begs to be revealed but Neji knows that the more he'll press her for answers, the more she'll clam up. So he decided to wait, after all, he did say he'll wait for her and listen.

Something in her past indicated a grave sin, such that it led her to believe that she's a monster, unworthy of life and acceptance. He wanted to erase that thought, banish it and replace it with nothing but positivity. However, when he reflected on what _really _brought them together, Neji could not help the nagging guilt.

Torn between duty and affection, he held the slumbering girl closer to him. Maybe the harsh reality can wait a few more.

Uncertainty loomed over them but Neji was determined not to let her go.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I know this is shorter than the usual so I'm sorry putting your hopes up. I had to rewrite everything, listen to a lot of love songs, read shoujo, read sappy love stories and the whole hulabaloo just to get back in groove. A couple of neurons died in the process of making this chapter. In fact, I am also very worried that I wrote Neji out of character. I apologize in advance. *bows***

**But the positive side to this is, Neji and Akira are finally together! Hooray for all those who supports their ship. And if you're a NejiTen shipper, it's okay, the story's not done yet (and I'm still not quite decided on which ship will sail) so there's still hope!**

**Another thing, because I was in the mood for romantic scenes, I am planning to write a continuation-or probably a companion fic-of my oneshot Loveteam. So for those who read it and liked it, good news for you. For those who haven't, look it up and tell me what you think. :D**

**lastly, I want to thank all of you for your continued support. For new and old readers, Maraming Salamat (Thank you, in Filipino). You don't know how much your simple follow, read, favorite, comment, means to me. :)**

**Cheers**

**~Akira.**


	29. Misshon hokoku (Mission report)

#1 Coded Message from Suzume to head Namekuji:

Mission: Operation Hangaku Gozen

"Phase 1: Success."

* * *

#2 Coded Message from Namekuji to Suzume:

"Noted. Proceed to Phase 2."

* * *

#3 Coded Message from Suzume to head Namekuji:

"Requesting permission to put Phase 2 on hold. Reason: Agent is burned."

* * *

#4 Coded Message from Namekuji to Suzume:

"Request denied. Proceed to Phase 2. Dinner at 8."

* * *

End of Correspondence


	30. Shintaku (To trust)

**Author's Notes:**

**WARNING: I did not proofread. Our internet connection sucks so I had to write this in a computer shop. This was basically word-vomit. I might come back and edit but...**

* * *

**3****0**

Tsunade left the Torture and Interrogation building closely followed by her ANBU escorts. The interrogation was uneventful—no new facts gleaned—and it was pissing off the Hokage, big time. Fujiwara has been deemed fit to withstand interrogation for a week now and the only thing they've learned is that while legitimately an actress and a mistress of the daimyo, she's also guilty of murder. As for motive, Ibiki and his team have no hard evidence yet.

In spite of his fearsome reputation, Ibiki actually believed in a conventional method of acquiring information. If he can get it via less invasive methods, the better. They tried intimidation and threats but Fujiwara wouldn't budge. Ibiki had wanted to try physical means but Tsunade still hasn't given the go signal, partly due to the daimyo's interference.

It is for this reason that Tsunade herself went to the T and I to check on the prisoner. Physically, Fujiwara is okay. Mentally, she is unstable, often erupting into sardonic giggles and long silences.

Tsunade let out a deep sigh. It's not uncommon to see prisoners turning wacko during their confinement. But usually that happens _after _Ibiki had his way with them, not before.

'_Regardless, I'll write the Daimyo and ask again for his permission,' _Tsunade decided. _'Tch. That womanizing freak...'_ she added as an afterthought. The Daimyo had asked specifically not to harm a hair from Fujiwara's head. Whatever that woman did to him was beyond Tsunade.

She dismissed the ANBU once she was inside the Hokage Building where she was met by Shizune. The younger woman bowed respectfully.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama," Shizune greeted.

Tsunade returned the greeting with a curt nod. "Is he here?" she asked.

"Hai. He's waiting in your office."

The two women then walked together towards a brightly lit corridor. Shizune glanced at Tsunade worriedly. "Is he having doubts, Tsunade-sama?"

"About the mission? No I don't think so. About himself? Possibly."

"Then are you going to replace him?"

"No. That would be a waste."

Shizune frowned in confusion. "Then how?"

Tsunade smirked. "You'll see."

They reached the Hokage's office. Tsunade jerked her chin up and pushed open the heavy mahogany door. The man inside the room turned to meet her and lavender eyes met with brown.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Neji was sure she would learn about his motives when they were in Nadeshiko. She didn't, but then he was sure she'd know once they were back in Konoha. She still didn't.

Many times, she would've known if she had paid extra attention to his slips. Like the time he got too close within the wolves' range or when he had tailed her too close for her to detect his chakra. Hyuuga Neji was not one to believe in religion or luck, but the two unseen forces seem to be the only things that kept him out of her fearsome blades.

He discreetly glanced from the book he was supposed to be reading and directed his sight at the redhead three aisles away. Judging from the books that surrounded her, she seemed to be working on chakra manipulation and advanced weaponry. He made a mental note to include that in his report.

Neji stood up from his seat and walked along the aisle, carefully hiding himself behind the tall shelves. Akira still appeared oblivious of him. When he was sure that the kunoichi is immersed with her work, he stepped back and maintained a suitable distance between them.

Neji took this opportunity to learn more about the girl. He had looked up on the origins of her clan but found nothing. He also tried to read about the Kageboshi but few books in Konoha mentioned the malevolent beast, and those books contained little information. Even when he did his best in charming the old Librarian, his efforts were futile. The only way he can access the Archives is to either get a written permission from the Elders, or dispel the S class jutsu that sealed the precious documents. Only the Hokage's signature can override these rules but getting Tsunade's approval would take a while since the Sannin has more urgent matters to attend to.

Neji sighed in contemplation. He may have to widen the scope of his search and validate the information shared to him by his superior.

'_You'll tell me when you're ready. And I'll be here to listen.'_

As Neji watched her in the corner of his eye—red tendrils escaping from the loose bun, green eyes dark in concentration and the gentle slope of her neck—he wondered if any of those words really meant anything to her. Somehow, the kunoichi's mind is still a puzzle to him. Just what really goes on in that pretty head of hers? What's behind her perpetual scowl? He knows he hasn't gained her trust yet, just her affection—and even in that department, Neji has doubts.

The attraction is mutual; of that he is sure. She said she feels safe with him, and although she didn't say it out loud, her actions speak of her concern for him, even going as far as to reject his advances for fear of him getting hurt because she's a jinchuriki. Neji took all those indirect cues as signs of her affection for him. And in return, he knows he truly does care for her up to a certain extent. But he hasn't spoken with the kunoichi since that day in the forest and he knows that more than her affection, he needed her trust as well.

Actually more than anything, he needed her to trust him. And he knew damn well how it's easier said than done.

Neji looked at Akira one more time. There seem to be no easy way to do the thing he was asked to.

After making sure that his ward is not doing anything worthy of alarm, Neji left as quietly as he came, leaving no trace of him ever being in the same library as Akira.

* * *

Akira looked up at the mild rumbling from the sky. The usually sunny days Konoha enjoyed lately seemed to be slowly conceding to the coming rain ahead. She smirked in satisfaction. Like always, the wolves' predictions are rarely incorrect.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder. In preparation for the Academy's graduating class' final exams, Akira was tasked by Iruka to assist in formulating the written exams. After losing her senior instructor promotion due to her recently failed mission (although Tsunade insists that the mission had nothing to do with it, or the Elders have not voted against her), Akira was back to teaching basic shinobi classes. Tsunade had agreed to allow her to continue with basic ninjutsu but nothing more above class E jutsu. That was fine with Akira. She has no plans to climb up the hierarchy in the Academy anyways.

The smell of scrolls and ink wafted around her as she made her way to the checkout counter. Konoha's library is huge, housed in a three-floor building across the Hokage Tower. The third floor, where the Restricted area of the library is located, has a huge glass window that overlooked the Hokage Monument and a part of the village. Akira likes to stay there, if only the Librarian—an old and grumpy lady—would stop glaring at her. Akira had long stopped trying to figure out why the Librarian seemed to hate her very soul. It must be the same reason as the other villagers—they just do.

Sighing, Akira surrendered the books she borrowed. Because Akira had been out of loop from the Academy for a while, she has to do some back reading of the previous subjects that the graduating class had been studying.

After her library work she proceeded to Iruka's apartment. It was a Saturday and she knew that, at this time, Iruka is preparing for lunch after a morning training session. It sounded creepy that she knew much about her sensei's habits but Iruka-sensei has been doing the same thing over and over that it was quite predictable. Her guess was correct when a sweaty Iruka answered the door for her.

"Hey Akira! What's this?" he asked when she handed him her work.

"The questions for the written test," Akira replied.

Iruka opened the folder and glanced at the content. Akira watched him patiently.

"Wow, these are good," he remarked. "I'll look over them more carefully after lunch. That said, would you like to join me, Akira? I can make ramen if you want."

"Oh thank you, sensei, but I'll be alright," Akira declined politely. "I don't want to intrude."

Iruka gave a good-natured snort. "Come on, you know it's no trouble."

Akira smiled. "Really sensei, thank you. But I have somewhere else to be."

"Okay, if you insist. Take care Akira."

"Hai! Arigato, sensei."

After bidding farewell, Akira set off to find a cheap restaurant for lunch. She declined Iruka's offer not because she hates his cooking, no. It was because now's the only time she can think of _things._

Her week was packed with lessons and trainings in between so the only time she can really think of _things_ is when she's alone. With the graduation exams coming and preparations for the Gion Matsuri, Akira had been busy. She had not seen Hanabi for their training because she was busy attending patrol details for the festival. Her last year's assignment was torture—she was assigned at the gates and it was a hectic job. She requested to be assigned this time somewhere near the village's forests, but her request remains pending for approval.

Akira settled in a sparsely populated ryouri-ya and ordered a serving of gyoza, salmon sashimi, gohan, miso soup and a side of shredded cabbage. As the waitress assembled her order, Akira sipped on warm tea and once again pondered on a certain man that has been plaguing her dreams.

She had no idea that it will just take one man to turn her world upside down.

It still isn't very clear to her what he meant when he said "I can't leave you". Akira took it to mean that he can, but he _can't. _As if some unseen force prevents him from doing so. Like he actually has the means to leave her but chooses not to.

'_To be honest, the whole thing's still not clear to me,' _she thought.

For the longest time, she did her best to push Neji away from her even though she's irrevocably drawn to him. But all those efforts of keeping him away was useless. All he had to do was be in the same breathing space with her and the wall she built around herself just crumbles away.

"_I didn't want to do anything with you at first," Akira said after a few minutes of silence._

_He lifted a skeptical brow. "Why is that?"_

"_Your eyes scare me."_

_Neji frowned in confusion. Akira avoided his stare. "I was afraid you'd see through me."_

"_I've seen." _

_With downcast eyes she nodded. "It's dark, I know."_

"_Not again after this. If you'll let me."_

Will she let him? A part of her wants to but a small yet significant part is hesitant. From her end, she's attracted to him, there's no point lying. He makes her feel safe and secure, that again is true. And if she's truly honest with herself, something more than just affection and attraction is what she feels for the jounin. She still can't name it specifically yet, but it's something _more._

And him? What does Neji really feel for her? If she were to read his actions—he held her close, said those words and then kissed her (because that counted as a kiss, didn't it? Akira unconsciously touched her lips, and she swears she can still feel the warmth from Hyuuga Neji transfer to her when his lips touched hers. It was brief, but to her it was the longest 5 seconds of her life.)—then that must mean he feels more than just attraction for her too.

Akira tried to fight the blush that crept up her cheeks. Just remembering it made Akira's heart beat out of sync. Like it died and Tsunade had to restart it with her reviving jutsu. It was embarrassing to think that the Hyuuga has this sort of effect on her.

Her train of thought was disturbed by the sound loud barking. She looked up to see Yuudai and Akai making their way towards her.

"_Akira-hime!"_

Akai reached her first and Akira stroked the red wolf's fur as greeting. _"Hello Akai, Yuudai. What's up?" _She gave Yuudai a pat on the head.

"_Nothing much Hime-chan,"_ Akai replied. _"We just want to give you this."_

Akira took the scroll from Akai and opened it. The scroll contained a message from the Hokage directing her to attend a meeting this afternoon. The kunoichi checked the time indicated. It's 10 minutes from now.

"_What does it say?" _Yuudai asked.

"_Some sort of meeting," _Akira replied. _"Let me just finish my lunch."_

Akai peered at the kunoichi's plate and wrinkled his nose. _"Fish. Eeww."_ Yuudai barked his disgust too.

"It's important to eat a balanced diet. I'm not canine like you guys," Akira said indignantly. She finished the last few pieces of sashimi and downed it with a glass of lukewarm tea. She took out a wad of bills form her pocket, placed it on the table and stood up. "Alright, let's go."

The trio walked together, earning a couple of badly-whispered insults but Akira did not mind. She was still preoccupied with the thoughts of a certain Hyuuga. It's her first time encountering such strong emotions and so her first instinct was to overthink.

"We saw the Hyuuga kid earlier," Yuudai remarked, eyes trained on Akira.

"Which kid?" Akira asked nonchalantly.

Akai couldn't hide his chuckle. "The elder one."

Akira rolled her eyes. "He's got a name, you guys. Anyway, so what?"

"Nothing. We just thought you might be interested," Yuudai said.

Akira frowned a bit as she maneuvered between two carriages. "Well… thank you for the update, Yuudai." Though really, what will she do with that information?

"Don't you wanna see him?" Akai asked.

Akira paused walking to look at the wolves. "I want to see him. But you don't have to follow him around or give me hourly updates. I appreciate it but…you know…"

The two wolves looked at each other, obviously not understanding the kunoichi's logic.

"But…how will you meet up with him if you don't know where he is?" Akai asked, blunt as ever. Beside him, Yuudai was looking wide-eyed at the kunoichi.

Akira sighed. "Look, just because there's _something_ between Neji and I, doesn't mean we have to always do things together. I mean…I'm not even sure yet what really is between us but… he's got his own activities and I've got my own life." She smiled. "I'm still the same Akira, if that's what you're anxious about."

They resumed walking in silence and Akira could see that the wolves were trying to comprehend what she said. Truth is, she's also trying to understand the whole situation still.

The three reached the Jounin Headquarters where the Hokage had summoned her.

"Hime-chan," Akai said. "I still don't get it."

"Me either," Yuudai interjected.

"But for what it's worth," the red wolf continued, "I think he's good for you."

Akira could not help but smile fondly at the red Ookami, whose eyes are honest as always. Ill-tempered though he may be, Akai can be relied on to be always true. The kunoichi gave each wolf a one-armed embrace, her arms barely able to circle around their wide necks. Yuudai growled contentedly as she ushered them with her towards the building.

"Okay, enough mush," Akai said after a few minutes of fond silence. He removed himself from Akira's side. "You still have a meeting to attend, Hime."

"Thanks for the reminder." Akira frowned. She asked the wolves to not wait for her as she plans to head home after the said meeting. The wolves barked in obedience and ran off to the forests.

Just like every year, a meeting is held for all Jounins and Chuunins in preparation for the biggest festival in Konoha. Akira had been attending it for 5 years now, and always in the sidelines.

She approached the entrance where a sentry asked for her scroll. After presenting identification, she climbed up the dark staircase to the large hall in the topmost floor. Once there, she was met with pensive murmurs and whispers.

Akira chose the furthest corner of the room, away from the crowd of shinobi. She noticed that there were a lot of older shinobi this year than the last. Only a handful belonged to her age group. More jounins seemed to be around too and she could make out familiar faces: Nara Shikaku, flanked by Akimichi-sama. Surprisingly Yamanaka-sama was not around. Inuzuka Hana was also present, still looking as youthful as she was 5 years ago when Akira was under her command as part of Squad 6 in charge of noon patrol. To her far left was the loud group of Mitarashi Anko, Namiashi Raido, Yamashiro Aoba and Shiranui Genma. Akira shook her head lightly. Among the four, she had been placed under Yamashiro, Namiashi and Shiranui. Only one jounin remained from the group and Akira prayed fervently that she will not be placed under Mitarashi Anko this year. She has no plans of celebrating her 18th year of birth with the sadistic kunoichi.

Yes, Akira's birthday falls on the last day of the Gion Matsuri.

Her musings were disturbed when Shizune entered and ordered everyone to silence. Akira stood a little straighter in attention.

"Good afternoon everyone," Shizune greeted. "In the absence of the Hokage, I will be presiding over the meeting. As you all know, you are all summoned here today because you were chosen to guard and defend the village in the coming Gion Matsuri. Every year, this festival…"

Akira's attention was distracted by the harsh whispers from somewhere to her left.

"Psst! Satsuna!"

She turned and saw Shiranui Genma and Yamashiro Aoba motioning her to come. Akira approached them cautiously.

"What is it, Yamashiro-san?" she asked in a low whisper.

Aoba merely grinned. "Hey, what's with the formality? Come here, join us."

Beside him, Genma merely smirked. "You're scaring her, Aoba," he playfully scolded the other jounin. He leaned towards Akira, "You okay there, Satsuna?" he whispered roughly.

Akira nodded. "Yes. Umm, I better go back, Shizune-san might see me."

Genma's smirk widened. "Nah, don't mind Shizune. Come here." He adjusted in his spot against the wall and motioned Akira to come nearer.

Akira could not help the blush that spread on her cheeks. It's not so much because Genma was acting all casual around her, no. It was just…Akira was remembering a very awkward and embarrassing phase in her life when she used to have a childhood crush on Shiranui Genma. The ex-ANBU, tokubetsu jounin and every-woman's-fantasy-come-true.

She had outgrown it of course. But she still felt a little awkward around him, especially when he acts like he isn't at least 10 years older than she is. Akira could still remember Hayate's surprise and amusement when he learned that Akira was crushing on his colleague and friend. Hayate used to be a part of Genma's clique. When Hayate died, Genma, Aoba and Raido were one of the first people who gave their condolences to Akira's team. Looking back, Akira realized that Hayate's death was also the reason that she had outgrown her childish crush on Genma. She had seen the tokubetsu jounin less since then and only resumed contact when she was assigned to his squad for the festival years later.

"…certain dignitaries will be arriving in three days," Shizune was explaining. "Unlike last year, they will be around for the last 2 days of the festival. As such the whole village will be on Alert Level 3. Special teams will be assigned as part of their protection squad."

"I sure hope I won't be a part of it," Raido grumbled. "I want to enjoy the festivities, not spend it babysitting."

"Oh hush!" Anko scolded the man. "I can't hear Shizune."

Raido snorted. "As if you care what really goes on. We know you're only after the morning patrols!"

Morning patrols are less tedious than the other patrols since most of the shinobi are up and about, there are sufficient support should anything go wrong and that the Hokage herself is easily at hand. Unlike the night patrol where everyone is already slumbering or has lowered down their guards for the festivities and the risk of infiltration triples. In spite of that, every year Akira requests night patrols so that she could watch the fireworks. Last year, she snuck away for a while and watched the firework atop the Konoha Monument. She aims to do the same this year.

Shizune continued to drone on about the preparation for the festival and Akira half-listened to her and to Genma and Aoba's side comments. Aoba even chuckled loud enough for Nara Shikaku to turn his head and glare at him in warning. Aoba had been quiet since.

"Now, the teams." Shizune opened a larger scroll. "Each squad will work closely with ANBU teams for patrols. More details on your designated posts and responsibilities later. Squad 1, Kyofu Mei, Torune Aiko…"

Akira waited in anticipation for her name to be called. She hoped to be placed in the Higashi (East) Point. The Northern part of the village is quite troublesome because that's where the main gates are located. The South is a little depressing because that's where the penitentiary is and it's the furthest from the village festivities. The East is where the Hokage Monument is and has the perfect view of the night sky.

"…Mitokado Haru, Shiranui Genma, Satsuna Akira."

Akira looked up when her name was called. She heaved a sigh of relief. Thank kami she's in Genma's squad. Though quite playful, Genma is a great squad leader: not too strict, methodical but allows freedom for his members. Aside from being a familiar face, Akira is more comfortable with Genma than either Aoba or Raido. Not that the two are spiteful towards her, but their antics and pranks are a little too much for the introverted Satsuna sometimes.

Just like now.

"Aww, man! I think you rigged this," Aoba was saying to Genma. Around them, the other shinobi were busy huddling with their respective squads.

"What are you talking about?" Genma said to the other man.

"You're in the same squad with Satsuna again. What, do you have some sort of pact with the Hokage?" said Raido.

Akira just smiled. She has been in Genma's squad last year and the year prior. "I'm sure it's just coincidence, Yamashiro-san."

"You're just jealous," Genma teased Aoba. He gave Akira a wink and the girl blushed.

Aoba raised an eyebrow. "Jealous of who? You?" He laughed. Then he turned serious. "Oi Genma, you better not play charming and seduce Akira here. Do you want Hayate to rise back from the dead to haunt you?"

Raido joined their easy banter. "Don't laugh Shiranui. You know how protective Gekko is. Besides, she's not even legal yet, right Akira?"

"Uh…in a couple of days, I will be," Akira replied. She began to edge away from the group slowly but she bumped into someone.

"Stop harassing the girl," a voice said from behind her. Akira turned and saw Mitarashi Anko, grinning. "You all sound like a bunch of freaks," she scolded the group. Anko then offered a hand to Akira. "Mitarashi Anko."

Akira shook the older woman's hand. "Satsuna Akira. Nice to meet you, Mitarashi-san."

She was surprised when Anko slung an arm casually around her shoulders. "Too bad you aren't in my squad. You're stuck with these old guys."

"Oi, who are you calling old?" Genma said, frowning. "Last I checked you were the one getting hot flushes."**

That made the group laugh, along with the surrounding shinobi who heard. Anko blushed and grabbed Genma by the vest.

"You take that back, Shiranui or I will pierce your eyes with that senbon of yours!"

Akira continued to back away as Anko threatened Genma and the surrounding shinobi all watched amusedly. Before Akira left the room, she gave Genma a small wave, which the jounin returned with a playful wink.

* * *

Once outside, Akira let out a deep sigh of relief. She felt a little stifled back there, in the presence of older and more experienced shinobi. It always felt awkward for her even though almost all of her acquaintance are older people. She grew up with only her grandmother and when she died her official guardian was the Third Hokage. She was shipped off to the orphanage but never really mingled with other children her age. Then she met Iruka who was again, older than her by around 10 years, then Hayate, then his peers, then the Fifth Hokage and finally Kakashi-sensei.

Akira was beginning to think that she was turning senile.

"At seventeen?" She laughed to herself. "That's pathetic."

It was still afternoon and she contemplated where to spend the rest of the day. She wasn't sure if Naruto's in the village or was sent out on a mission. She figured the only person who's technically being kept prisoner in their own village was her, and the thought was enough to put a scowl on her face.

She was deep in thought that she accidentally bumped hard into someone, causing both girls to stumble. Akira hurriedly assisted the woman up while apologizing repeatedly. The kunoichi was blushing up to her hairline. Fortunately the other woman was kind enough and did not—

Akira gasped at the pearlescent eyes. "Neji?"

"Umm...he-he's my cousin. I'm Hinata…we've already met, remember?"

It was just then that Akira took notice of her other features, such as the rounder face and feminine voice. If it was possible to blush even more, Akira had already done so.

"I am very sorry, Hinata-san," Akira said, bowing deeply once more. "I didn't see you and I was—I was—"

Hinata smiled. "It's okay, Akira-san, I accept your apology. I was careless."

"No, no, it's _my _fault!"

The two kunoichi both stuttered; Akira in embarrassment while Hinata insisted that she's okay. They were both beginning to sound like idiots to the passers-by.

"Look, I'll just help you with those and we'll call it even," Akira said while pointing to the two boxes of flowers that Hinata was carrying.

Hinata sighed a little in resignation. She had already said she can manage because she didn't want to bother anyone but the redhead was persistent. "A-alright, Akira-san."

Akira took one of the boxes from her hand. "Just Akira is okay. Anyway, where are you going?"

"J-just over at Ino's flower shop. I'm helping her for the festival."

"Oh."

The pair walked in awkward silence. Akira was still scolding herself mentally for her stupidity while Hinata was sneaking glances at her.

"A-Akira-san?"

"Yes?"

"Um...why did you, umm…" Hinata glanced up at the taller kunoichi. "Why did you think I was my cousin?"

Akira made sure to avoid eye contact with the Hyuuga heiress. "The resemblance, what else?" she replied a little too gruffly than intended. Akira was sure her response sounded utterly stupid. Even though the Hyuugas share the same pale eyes, the rest of their facial features were not strictly identical. Besides, nobody would think Hinata was a man—even in her conservative clothing, she's every bit feminine.

They reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop and even before they were inside the shop, they were met by Ino who, judging by the frown on her face, was in her full "bitch mode".

"What took you so long, Hinata!"

Akira peeked from behind the box full of flowers in her arms. "That's my fault. I'm sorry Flower Girl."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. "Oh no, I'm sorry Akira. I didn't know you were-where's—Hinata!" she turned to the Hyuuga and immediately took the box from her. "Hinata, I'm sorry. I'm just really flustered right now. There are so many things to do and the deliveries came all at the same time and I'm neck deep in plants and soil, Mom's out, Dad's in a mission, Chouji's in a mission too, Shika's being a lazy ass and I look terrible, I haven't checked the inventory…"

As Ino continued to rant, Akira placed the box of flowers on a nearby table. She then noticed the clutter: wrapping paper everywhere, baskets, assortment of greens and reds, yellows…the blur of colors and scents was enough to induce seizure. Akira slowly edged closer to the door, ready to escape the excessively girly atmosphere.

Hinata was calming Ino down with her soothing voice. "Ino, I'm here to help you. We can sort this and you'll be ready for the festival in time."

"I don't even have a date for the damned thing yet!" Ino let out a 'dying whale sound' and slumped at the nearest bunch of daisies.

"W-well, that, I can't help you with," Hinata said. "But tell me what to do with the flowers, ne?"

Still looking forlorn, Ino nodded. "Okay, okay." The blonde sniffled. "I'm really thankful you're here, Hinata. And you too, Akira." She turned baby blue eyes at the redhead. "You'll stay and help me too, right?"

Akira opened her mouth to protest but the words died in her throat at Ino's wide blue eyes. Though the blonde was looking at her innocently like a baby, Akira felt she was actually being forced to help rather than being pleaded to.

"Umm…I'm actually…." Akira let out a resigned groan. "Fine. What can I do to help?"

Ino immediately perked up. "Great! You can trim the roses while Hinata and I work on the lavenders." She began barking orders and Akira had half a mind to use a fire jutsu and just burn everything to the ground. Then all of Ino's problems are solved.

But that's a tad too evil, and Akira doesn't have it in her heart to be nasty to these girls. Ino saved her life and Hinata's the closest thing to an angel, if ever there is one. So she just settled on a stool, took out her kunai and removed the thorns from the accursed flowers.

She glanced at Ino just in time to see the blonde smiling at her.

"Your seduction skills are commendable, Yamanaka," Akira groused while ignoring the sharp pain inflicted by a rose's thorn on her thumb.

Ino smiled slyly. "Why, Akira, I didn't know you are easily seduced."

Akira frowned and turned her attention back to the plant in her hands. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't swing that way, Flower Girl."

Akira could very well hear the smile in Ino's reply. "Oh I know you don't."

When the redhead lifted her eyes to look at her, Akira saw Ino flash a knowing wink before turning her back. Meanwhile, Hinata was softly humming a tune as she gathered a bouquet of lilies in a basket.

Akira watched the Yamanaka's long blonde hair swing with her movements. She gets the unsettling feeling in her chest that there's something Ino knows about her that she shouldn't.

* * *

It was already dusk when she bid Ino good-bye. By that time, her fingers had little cuts from the thorns she had to remove and some leaves and little twigs have stuck in her hair. Aside from that, Akira was convinced that she's already deaf in one ear after listening to Ino rant the whole day. While most of it was amusing, she couldn't deny that it was also taxing.

At first she wanted to eat out in a restaurant but after seeing how crowded Konoha's food district was, Akira decided to just fix herself a simple meal at home. She turned at a nearby alley and chose her usual route. Wrapped in her own thoughts, she did not notice Neji until she had passed by him.

She stopped. _'Was that—' _She looked back and saw the Hyuuga leaning against a wall, looking at her amusedly. Akira stepped closer.

"What are you doing there?" she asked, mentally cursing herself for being so inobservant. Really, Neji could kill her and she wouldn't notice.

Instead of answering, Neji just shrugged his shoulders lightly and approached her. For a moment they just looked at each other, eyes trailing on both of their features before settling on each other's eyes.

"I'm going home," she blurted out.

Neji smirked amusedly. "Okay. I'll walk you."

Akira did not accept nor refuse—she was too busy reprimanding herself for blurting stupid things. The unlikely pair walked along the dim street, their only light the rising moon and the widely-spaced apart street lamps. Akira was trying her best to ignore the strange butterflies in her chest, and she was utterly failing.

"_Have you found a date for the festival yet?" Ino asked._

_Akira resisted the urge to bite her lips, stand, and pace—habits of hers when she's agitated. Instead she faked a neutral expression. "I told you before, I'm on patrol duty."_

"_Really?" Ino shook her head. She turned to the Hyuuga heiress. "How about you Hinata? Did Naruto ask you already?"_

_Hinata blushed beet-red and her stutter was once again very evident. "I-I-Ino…how could y-you s-s-say such things? You know N-Naruto-kun would never…he'd—"_

"_I could tell him to ask you," Akira said. "He couldn't say no to me. Jinchuriki-perks."_

"_A-Akira-san! How d-d-did you know?"_

_Ino giggled. "Relax, Hinata. It's okay for us girls to know who likes who. As long as the boys don't." She gave Hinata a good-natured squeeze on the shoulder. "And you, Wolf, can't just go and ask Naruto to take Hinata to the festival. That's not how it works."_

_Akira rolled her eyes. The Gion Matsuri isn't something she really looks forward to. She had viewed it as work, not a time to celebrate. Even her birthday didn't count as a celebration. How many times had she "celebrated" her birthday while patrolling the village's perimeter?_

_She listened to Ino blab about the latest guys who had asked her out for a date for the Gion Matsuri. The blonde had turned them all down. Apparently, she's still expecting Sai to ask her out._

_Akira frowned. She remembered Sai. The guy was pale as paper, reads weird books on emotions and called her Ms. Melons. Ino can have him for all she cares._

_Meanwhile, Ino was already busy matching who with who. "If Naruto won't ask you, he'd probably go with Sakura, they're teammates after all. Either Shino or Kiba then can you go with you, Hinata, though I don't think Shino will go out of his way to ask you out." _

_Hinata replied with a soft, "Yes" but Ino didn't notice. "Kiba most probably will," the blonde continued. "Then as always, Team Gai treats the festival as some sort of team bonding thing, but I doubt if Neji will join them this time."_

_At this Akira stopped midway in her task and looked up to see Ino looking at her with a strange smile. _

"_Why do you think, Ino?" Hinata asked._

_Ino shrugged and turned to Hinata. "I don't know. I just get the feeling he might do something different for a change." _

Akira gasped inwardly. _'Is this why-?' _She snuck a look at him. He hasn't spoken for quite a while now. She doesn't want to get her hopes up, but is this why he—

"The festival."

'_Oh no. He's gonna—'_

"Are you attending?"

Akira looked at anywhere but him. "I—no, I mean, yes. Technically." _'What?' _"I mean, I will be on patrol duty. So…"

She doesn't know how to continue, communication has always been her weakest suit. Neji looked at her with amused eyes.

"Patrol duty, huh?"

"Yeah. Pretty lame, I know."

"Hm. The Main Gates?"

"No. I was assigned there last, last year, it was horrible. Higashi (East) Perimeter is better."

"Ah. It's pretty peaceful there. Especially on top of the Hokage Monument."

Akira smiled. "Yeah. And it's got the whole view of the village. The last night of the festival gets a little rowdy, so I go up there to escape from the noise. Then at midnight, they'll light up the fireworks and it's majestic. One hour of nothing but the night sky and the colorful lights… it could be wonderful."

Neji watched the kunoichi as she talked. To others, she is scary. To him, nothing short of enchanting.

"So umm…you're going to the festival, with your teammates right?" It was her turn to ask.

Neji shrugged. "Maybe." He sighed. "But it always ends in some embarrassing fiasco."

"Oh." Team meetings and 'embarrassing fiascos' are a thing of the past for Akira. She hadn't seen any of her teammates since Hayate's death. She couldn't help but voice it out.

"I'm sorry," Neji said, sympathetic. Akira shrugged.

"It's okay. It's not as if we were best chums to begin with," she said.

They relapsed into a comfortable silence. Secretly, it's one of the things that Akira found attractive in Neji. His silence is soothing and his presence is calming. It's funny how someone so aloof could be that way.

The Satsuna home loomed near and when they reached the front yard, both paused to look at each other. Akira began to fidget under the intense look Neji was giving her.

"Umm..d-do you want to, uh…"

Neji could not help the amused smirk that escaped his lips. Akira was doing a very Hinata-like gesture, something that one wouldn't expect from the usually composed girl. She was trying to invite him to her home, but Neji had other plans.

"Thank you, but I have somewhere to be," he replied. He saw disappointment flash in the kunoichi's eyes before being replaced by relief.

"That's okay," Akira sighed. "Well, I guess, I'll see you…"

"Yoiyama. 2100H. Hokage Monument."***

"… What?"

But Neji only nodded. "Festival. 2100H, Hokage Monument."

He leaned forward and all of Akira's coherent thoughts melted. There was only the darkening sky, the rising moon and him. Again, it was brief but to the kunoichi, it felt much longer.

When she finally came to, he was already walking away. She touched her cheek and ran inside the house.

* * *

Neji released a deep breath, followed by a small chuckle as he walked back towards the village proper. Honestly, he liked surprising her that way. Her emerald eyes widen, her cheeks blush and her lips part slightly—all in all a pleasing sight.

He stopped briefly and turned around. The house was already lit and he could make out her silhouette moving around, and if would activate his Byakugan, he knows he'd see her seated in her living room, polishing her weapons.

He had grown used to watching her _everyday _that he had memorized most of her quirks.

Neji resumed walking. Along with fond thoughts for the kunoichi, comes the inevitable guilt that weighs him down.

She is right, this is wrong. But Neji is shinobi and he knows that sometimes, one has to do the wrong to make things right.

* * *

Coded Message from Suzume to head Namekuji:

Mission: Operation Hangaku Gozen

Red box is secure for now.

Coded Message from Namekuji to Suzume:

Mission: Operation Hangaku Gozen

Noted. Breakfast at 9.

Coded Message from Namekuji to Suzume:

Mission: Operation Hangaku Gozen

Noted.

End of Correspondence

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

****hot fluhes- one of the signs and symptoms of menopause. For those who don't know, Menopause is when a woman no longer experiences monthly periods for one whole year. Menopause usually happens when a woman reaches 50 years old and above. So when Genma says that Anko has hot flushes, he basically means that Anko is old. **

*****Yoiyama- Latter Parade. It's a day in the Gion Matsuri when people light fireworks and parades in the streets. To be honest I didn't really give much thought as to what kind of festival Konoha would have, and when I was researching, I came upon Gion Matsuri which is celebrated in Kyoto. It seems less particular than other festivals in Japan, and therefore is easier to write. However unlike the real Gion Matsuri which lasts a whole month, the Gion Matsuri in my fic will only be celebrated for one week. The Yoiyama that Neji mentions is the last day of celebration.**

**Alright, now that's out of the way. Thank you to Sayori Hollyhood for your continued support. I'm sorry for not getting back at you sooner, but I really appreciate your reviews. As for the Ookami, I'm glad you caught that little bit about them reflecting a part of Akira's personality, although that wasn't purely intentional when I was first designing the characters.**

**Thanks a lot also to those who continue to read this fic, thank you for tagging it under your favorites or followed stories. That means a lot to me. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Cheers!**

**~Akira**


	31. Morohanotsurugi (Double-edged Sword)

**31**

"Oi Satsuna!"

Akira looked up at the masculine voice and scowled. Working with Genma was okay, but working with the others….

"What do you want, Saito?"

Said shinobi leered at the kunoichi. "What's with the scowl?" Saito nudged his fellow shinobi and the group of men approached Akira, their eyes glistening maliciously. "I just want to talk," he drawled.

Akira straightened up, not intimidated by the men that came close. Her hand hovered over her katana. "You seem to have enjoyed that lightning jutsu I last gave you," Akira taunted back. "You remember that, right?"

Their drunken brawl was the content of neighborhood gossip for quite a while and it surprised Akira that it did not reach the Hokage. She remembered everything about that fight. It started like how Saito's acting now: all cocky and lecherous. Like before, she doesn't want to start a brawl, but if he's persistent…well, one wrong move can trigger her bloodlust.

As part of the preparations for the festival and the arrival of the dignitaries of the Land of Fire, Genma's team—which included Akira and Saito's group—was assigned to set traps around their designated perimeter, along the east border of the village. Beyond the wall, their assigned area extended up to the thick forests. Because of the week-long festivities, Konoha will be at a high risk for attacks and infiltration which everyone is very paranoid about ever since the village was attacked by Suna three years ago.

With barely 2 days left to cover the thick forests in overlapping jutsu, traps and chakra-sensing tags, the ANBU and the regular forces are working night and day to finish the preparations on time. There was barely any time to fool around, which is why Akira is wondering why Saito and his gang had decided to surround her now instead of working.

"Yeah, that was nasty of you, Satsuna," Saito said, rubbing a scar along his arm. "Look, you even left a reminder."

Akira scowled. "Wow, I'm touched," she replied, sarcastic. Her eyes noticed that his peers are now circling her like hungry vultures.

"Oh don't be," Saito retorted. "You know what, I'm still confused how that ended. But, one thing I know is that I won't be humiliated again." His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "This time around, I'll make sure you'll never open your eyes again, Satsuna."

Akira's eyes narrowed as she noticed that Saito's peers had all unsheathed kunai and shuriken. Her mind went to hyper drive, immediately assessing her surroundings and options. It's 1 versus 5, all shinobi around Chuunin level, and they are deep in the forest. The nearest shinobi team would be kilometers away.

"Any problems here, gentlemen?"

Akira's ears perked at the familiar voice. She, Saito and the other ninjas turned to see their team captain not a few meters away.

"_Genma-san…"_

Genma, along with three other shinobi, approached them. He glared at Saito. "What's this?" he asked, eyes taking in the scene before him. The three other shinobi approached Saito's peers.

Saito tensed and took a defensive step away from Genma's threatening glare. "Nothing, Sir."

"I specifically asked you to secure the perimeter 30 degrees East Southeast," Genma said, voice laced with anger. "What the fuck are you doing in Satsuna's perimeter?"

A bead of sweat rolled off Saito's forehead as he regarded their superior. All his bravado was gone at the sight of the taller shinobi. Genma was a Tokubetsu Jounin, aside from being their team captain, and that in itself is enough to make the rowdy gang cower. "I'm sorry, Shiranui-san." He bowed in apology, but Akira saw him throw her a nasty glare. Akira glared back.

'_Fuckin' bastard,' _she thought. She would've loved to kill him for good this time, him and his bunch of asshole shinobi, but she realized that would seal her death in Tsunade's hands, and Akira has no plans of dying yet.

"Get them out of here!" Genma ordered his subordinates. The other shinobi ushered Saito away. Saito and his gang did not protest, but they all threw Akira spiteful looks. One even spat at her feet, along with a mumbled, "Fucking jinchuriki bitch."

Akira clenched her fists, trying to quell the anger within her. _**Kill him now!**_

'_What?'_

"Akira!"

She looked up at Genma's sharp voice. The shinobi was looking at her, brown eyes filled with worry.

"I said, are you okay?" he asked. He gently touched her arm. "Did they harm you?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I swear, I will send them to the afterlife where Hayate can have a field day with their sorry asses."

Akira could not help but grin. She once again shook her head. "I'm okay, Genma-san. Thank you very much."

Genma sighed in relief. "If you say so. You know Hayate would never forgive me if something happened to you under my watch." He shifted the senbon in his mouth. "So, what was the deal with that bastard anyway?"

Frowning, Akira sighed. "We go way back in the Academy. He used to bully me a lot." She secured her katana at her waist before she looked at the jounin. "Recently, we had a brawl. I sent him to the hospital."

A lazy smile graced Genma's lips. "Oh, so it was true. You're back in the streets."

Akira gave a short laugh. "Now you make me sound like a street thug, Genma-san."

"Well, I won't say Hayate would be proud cause you know how he feels about the 'honorable way of the sword'…." Akira chuckled at Genma's impression of her late sensei. "But I'd say…just be careful. And don't worry, I'll deal with them later."

Akira blushed and averted her stare from the jounin. Genma was right, Hayate doesn't like it when she uses her skills in brawls, and it was also a little reckless of her to even think of fighting Saito and his gang. One versus five is still a little extreme.

"I've already finished around 70% of my perimeter share," Akira said after a pause, steering the conversation back to the task at hand. "I think I can finish it today."

Genma nodded. "Great. Don't overdo it, though. I know you still have to teach in the Academy in the mornings."

At that Akira groused. She's not new to the added task of teaching and patrol duty during festivities, but still it's not something she looks forward to. The kunoichi sighed and then turned to Genma.

"Well, thank you for showing up Genma-san. I appreciate it very much. I'll go ahead now."

"Okay. Be careful and report to me once you're done."

"Hai!"

Akira dashed off to the thick forest. That little confrontation with Saito threw her off schedule and she still has a lot of kilometers to secure. Not to mention, Tsunade's being a little bitchy and had decided to include medical-ninjutsu related questions and tasks in the coming graduation exams, so that means she has to up her lessons in the Academy.

'_This has been a very shitty week,' _Akira thought. _'There's nothing to look forward to.'_

Except…

"_Yoiyama. 2100H. Hokage Monument."_

"… _What?" _

"_Festival. 2100H, Hokage Monument." He leaned forward and all of Akira's coherent thoughts melted._

Akira landed on the ground and exhaled audibly. Slowly, she smiled. Yeah, nothing to look forward to. Except that one.

* * *

After securing her side of the forest and reporting to Genma, Akira jogged towards the Hokage's office, hoping to catch an audience with Tsunade before late afternoon. While the Hokage is technically available 24/7 for urgent concerns about the village, she obviously cannot cater to every village problem and thus, for those issues that can wait, the Hokage had instituted some sort of cut off time. She said this was so she could focus on her mountains of paperwork.

The first few times, Akira was granted the time to speak with Tsunade but when her visits turned to a daily basis, the Hokage had put her foot down.

"_You again, Satsuna?!" the Hokage stared incredulously at the redhead._

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama. I just want to ask how was the investigation with Fujiwara," Akira replied without preamble. "It has been a month and I've not heard—"_

"_I told you already, there's nothing new!"_

After that, Tsunade had decreed that before matters are brought to her, some sort of triage system be employed such that only the most urgent ones should reach her desk. Because of that, Akira's concerns were deemed not urgent and she had to ask Shizune if she could see the Hokage.

By stroke of luck, Akira bumped into the brunette just as she was about to enter Tsunade's office. Akira hastened her steps.

"Shizune-san!"

Shizune turned to see Akira bounding towards her. "Hello Akira," she greeted while balancing a tower of paper on her hands.

"Shizune-san, can I see the Hokage?" Akira asked, panting slightly. "Please?"

The brunette sighed deeply. "Again?"

"Yes."

"Akira, look—"

"Please, Shizune-san. I know I'm being persistent—"

"Persistent is an understatement," Shizune muttered under her breath.

Akira pretended not to hear and continued, "—but I really need to know what happened to my mission with Fujiwara. Besides, I've been…I've been having nightmares."

That last bit wasn't entirely true. The nightmares have subsided but she wouldn't go as far as to say that her sleeping patterns are peaceful. There are the occasional bad dreams. What she wants to know is what could be her possible connection with Fujiwara, because when those bad dreams visit her, it always says the same thing:

"_I don't want to be alone… Please don't leave me alone…"_

"_You won't be… never again after this…"_

"_Come home with me, Akira, and you will never have to live in darkness… the Kageboshi won't have to exist. Just come home with me… and I will bring the Kageboshi back where it belongs."_

And Akira knew in her gut that the answer lies with Fujiwara Keiko.

Akira looked at Shizune expectantly. The brunette had closed her eyes. After a while, Shizune sighed and opened the door to the Hokage's office.

"Fine," she said to the younger kunoichi. "But please put on your best behavior, the Hokage's fuse is short today." When Akira had nodded, Shizune entered the room.

"Hokage-sama," she started. "Akira wishes to speak with you."

Tsunade looked up from the thick ledger she was writing on. An irritated scowl formed on her face even before Akira could speak.

"What is it this time, Satsuna?"

Tsunade seemed cross and although that happens occasionally, the Sannin is rarely rude to her subordinates, not unless she's very busy. Akira saw the disarray in the office—scrolls all over the table, papers piled high and she realized that that was just the case. She decided to state her purpose as briefly as she could.

"I want to know about the latest news on Fujiwara's investigation, please."

Tsunade looked hard at the kunoichi before replying. "Nothing new."

Akira could no longer hide her impatience. "But it has been a month! I just want to know what's going on in there, why did she want the Kageboshi in me?"

"Don't you think we want to know that too?" Tsunade retorted. "Akira, investigation takes a long time. It's not like she's the only prisoner being worked on. There are others with more valuable intel!" The Hokage slammed the ledger shut and rested her clasped hands on top. She glared at the kunoichi across her. "This is what I want you to understand for a long time now. Konoha has two jinchuriki, you and Naruto. The village is still in the midst of recuperating from that attack from Suna 3 years ago, the extent of the damage done to us was quite massive. I am juggling investigations for Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke, protecting you and Naruto _and _running the village! You're not helping by pestering me everyday!"

Shizune pressed herself harder against the wall behind Tsunade, who was fuming. Across her, Akira was silent but her eyes were hard. The brunette could sense an impending argument between the Hokage and the redhead. Shizune saw Akira clench her fists at her sides.

"Just answer me this," Akira said after a pause. "Does she want me dead?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No. Threat to you or to the village has not been established." She reopened the ledger in front of her and took her pen. "Now I don't want you coming back here to pester me about Fujiwara. I will summon you if there's new development, but until then, you will carry on with your assigned duties. You got that Satsuna?"

Akira bowed her head. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

Tsunade watched the kunoichi leave the room. Once the door closed, the Hokage let out a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell her, Hokage-sama?" Shizune reemerged to Tsunade's side and her dark eyes were filled with worry. "The more we keep her from the truth, the more she might—"

The Hokage's eyes were hard with intent. "You just answered your question, Shizune." She turned her back at the sloe-eyed woman and proceeded signing the documents on her table. "If I told her now, she'd definitely do something rash and I can't have that. She's vulnerable and I'm sure Danzo will take advantage of that if he sees Akira break." Tsunade slammed her fist on the table out of frustration. "That old man will be the death of me, I'm sure!"

Shizune took the ledger from the table after Tsunade had written her notations on it. "Tsunade-sama…I know you're under a lot of pressure right now but, can I make a suggestion?"

The Hokage waved her hand lightly as if to say 'go ahead'. Shizune cleared her throat before continuing.

"We're always concerned that if we told Satsuna the truth, she might do the very thing we're afraid of. But I believe that if we're more open to her, she might lose all animosity towards the village and… just stay." Shizune's eyes turned sad. "I think, at the very least, we could tell her about some of the things Fujiwara has divulged. Like what really happened in their mission."

Tsunade sighed. "Do you think I don't know that?" She shuffled a few papers and tossed them aside before crossing her hands on the table. "I plan to tell her, just not now. With the festival coming and recent news that Akatsuki is on the move, I can't have another situation in my hands." Tsunade looked up at Shizune. "When I am sure that Suzume is successful, then I will tell her."

Shizune as uncertain about it. Both of them knew that Akira's a walking bomb and they're putting their faith on one man to turn her 360 degrees…

"She mentioned earlier that she has been having nightmares," Shizune said after a pause. "Maybe it's time to have Inoichi look at her again?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, too invasive. I don't want her mind turning into mush. Kami knows how many seals are already in that girl's head. No, I'll assign Suzume to it."

"And what if…he doesn't deliver?"

Tsunade turned to look at Shizune. "What are you talking about, Shizune? Suzume's success rate on solo missions is 99 percent. You should know, you're the one who recommended him to me."

* * *

"Fuuton: Senpuken!"

Akira punched the trees where her sparring mate was, releasing a whirlwind from her fist. The trees were leveled, revealing Sachiko who propelled chakra to her paws and resisted the futon jutsu. The white wolf skidded against the earth, gritting her sharp teeth as she braced for the impact.

When the jutsu had lessened in intensity, the Ookami returned the kunoichi's blow with a blazing whirlwind. Barely having time to evade, Akira leapt out of the whirlwind's path, only for her left limb to be caught. The jutsu was like thin blades cutting through her skin and the pain distracted her enough to make her Kawarimi no jutsu turn out mediocre.

Akira dashed to the highest branch, away from Sachiko's range, and nursed her bleeding arm. The wound was deep enough to cause worry but at least it was just an arm. Praise kami she was able to escape from that attack.

She had just finished tying a bandage around her arm when the tree she was on shook terribly. She looked down and saw an intense ball of chakra spinning against the tree. Tsuga (Passing Fang).

Akira braced herself as the tree began to fall over. At such high speed, it is impossible to stop Sachiko's spinning, but Akira was confident. She took out shuriken from her pouch and from a sealing tag on her wrist, a coil of chains.

'_Sorry snowball but I taught you that move.'_

Before the tree could hit the ground, Akira jumped and swung the chain. Pumping chakra to her limbs she made a somersault, aiming for the white wolf that was spinning at high speed toward her. Thud! The shuriken hit its mark. Landing on the ground, Akira channeled more chakra on her feet as she pulled with all her might. In their Alpha form and spinning with high velocity, it's a Herculean task to try to stop an Ookami mid-attack, but Akira only tugged harder, digging her heels on the ground, grunting hard at the effort. She infused fire chakra on the chains. Sachiko's high amounts of wind chakra only fanned the flames brighter and soon, the Ookami was surrounded by fire. Finally realizing the consequences, Sachiko stopped spinning and howled in defeat. Akira let go of the chains and dispelled her jutsu.

Sachiko coughed repeatedly as the smoke cleared. She collapsed on the ground with a tired whimper. "I give up, Hime."

Akira nodded. She too was lying on the ground, spread-eagled and panting. She turned her head towards the wolf. "You okay?" she asked.

"Just singed…I guess."

Akira stood up to check Sachiko's injuries. The wolf's previously white fur was now blemished in some areas with soot, and some parts of her had minor burns. Akira ran a hand with healing chakra over the burned areas. Although enough to reduce pain, it would take a couple of days for the singed hairs to grow back. Akira bit her lip. She felt bad for hurting her Ookami.

"I'm sorry Sachiko," she said, stroking the wolf's side gently.

Sachiko smiled. "Hime-chan, I'm okay. Don't worry."

"But it's just training and I went…over board."

Sachiko barked amicably and licked Akira's hand. "Hime, remember what Hayate-sensei always said? Come at your opponent with the intent to kill. He always tells you to take your spars seriously."

Akira ruffled the wolf's fur. "You're right, but I don't like hurting you guys. Especially you. You're like the baby of the pack."

"I'm no pup!" Sachiko growled in indignation, but instead of making her look fierce, she only looked all the more adorable to Akira and the kunoichi laughed and tackled her good-naturedly. Both wolf and human fell to the ground, squealing and barking.

Then Sachiko stiffened and her ears perked up. Akira watched at the change in her wolf's actions.

"What is it Sachiko?" Akira asked.

"Akamaru's asking if we would like to train with them," Sachiko answered. "Kiba-san's with him."

Akira thought for a moment before shrugging. She had been consistent with her training and it would be good to gauge her skills by sparring with another shinobi. "I don't see why not." She stood up to gather her katana. "Lead the way, Sachiko."

The white wolf barked happily and ran, with Akira following close. They reached the training ground where Kiba and Akamaru are waiting. She noticed the fresh claw marks on trees.

"Hey, Princess!" The shinobi greeted. He bent to pet Sachiko. "Hello snowball. Akamaru says you want to train with us?" said Kiba.

Akira raised a brow. "I think it's the other way around."

Akamaru barked and Kiba rubbed the ninken's head. "Whatever Akamaru," Kiba said to his dog. "I was trying to be sleek, you know."

Akira rolled her eyes. She stepped towards the shinobi. "Rules?"

"Nothing above A-class jutsu, don't kill Akamaru and…" Kiba grinned. "Try pulling your punches once in a while."

The kunoichi chuckled. "Agreed. Although Sachiko's not joining in. She's not in her prime condition."

"Aww, but I can still—" Sachiko's protest was silenced by Akira's stare.

Kiba smirked. "You sure you wanna deal with Akamaru and me alone?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then."

Akira instructed Sachiko to standby and await her summoning. The wolf barked obediently before disappearing in the forest. The kunoichi adjusted some of her holsters before facing Kiba. The two shinobi bowed to each other and stepped back to analyze each other's moves. Akira knew Kiba has above average taijutsu, excellent ninjutsu but weak genjutsu. His speed is also greatly commendable, though his stamina is not as intense as Naruto. Akira formulated a plan and readied for an attack.

Kiba and Akamaru joined hands and transformed into two ninken. Without her wolves, Akira could not tell which is human and which is canine. She gripped the handle of her katana. It doesn't matter. It's better to let Kiba think he's got the upper hand.

Simultaneously the pair attacked. Akira unsheathed both her katana at the same time and wielding the two blades, blocked the two dogs. In a swift strike, she was able to cut the pair's ferocious claws, forcing them to retreat. She had no time to gloat over her victory though because as soon as they leapt back, both ninken launched towards Akira from opposite directions. Akira, unfazed, merely shifted her grip of the blades and swung in a clockwise manner, making a full circle with her blades and slashing Kiba and Akamaru. It would've been a lethal blow if Akira wasn't controlling her attack.

Not surprisingly, Kiba and Akamaru slid backwards and Kiba had shifted into his human form. He was sporting a torn shirt with a visible laceration on his chest.

Akira smirked. "You okay back there?"

"Don't think we're finished, Princess." Kiba taunted. He and Akamaru got into a familiar stance, one that Akira herself uses on many occasions.

"Gatsuga!"

As fast as they charged at her, Akira readied her summoning scroll and a series of hand seals:

"Doton: Doryuheki!"

An earth wall appeared before Akira, blocking Akamaru and Kiba's attacks. She then unfurled her summoning scroll, bit her thumb and—

"We've had enough of earth walls!"

And before Akira could react, her earth wall collapsed and she was slammed to the ground by Kiba's Fang Passing Fang.

Kiba smirked and watched as the kunoichi cough and wheeze. Truly, he's sorry to hit her that hard, but he hasn't one-upped her yet from their latest spar. Besides, one earth wall isn't enough to stop him and Akamaru, what was Akira even thinking?

"Sorry baby, can't have you trap us again in—shit!"

Kiba's eyes widened when the smoke had cleared. He barely had time to warn his ninken partner. "Akamaru get awa-!"

BOOM! In Akira's place was a red scroll. It exploded and a small rotating disc released thin, sharp senbons, raining over both Akamaru and Kiba. Both shinobi and ninken made a wild dash to the forest, seeking cover in the wide trees.

Kiba cursed as stinging pain made him shudder. Beside him, Akamaru whimpered.

"You okay, pal?" Kiba asked, panting while pulling out the needles from his arms and legs. Good thing he and Akamaru had gotten away before majority of the needles hit them. Kiba assisted Akamaru in removing the senbon while thinking of a counterattack. The kunoichi was sneaky, though Kiba wondered why Akira would waste chakra in such a mediocre stunt. The needles only made shallow cuts and did not hit any vital organ. He considered the possibility that the needles are poisoned. He took one to his nose and sniffed. No poison. So why…

Akamaru began to bark frantically and Kiba turned. His eyes widened. An exploding tag.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME SATSUNAAAA!" He screamed internally as he and Akamaru made a wild dash away from the explosion. Pumping chakra in their legs, the pair ran as fast as they could. It became clear to Kiba now what Akira's plan was. The needles were just diversion so that they would head into the forest where she rigged the trees with exploding tags. As Akamaru and Kiba passed each tree, their chakra activated the tags, causing a chain of explosions. The fire was ready to consume them.

A blazing trail followed Kiba and Akamaru as they ran. Kiba grit his teeth. Surely, Akira wasn't able to tag all the trees in the forest in such a small amount of time. He looked behind him and sure enough, the trail of fire had diminished.

They reached the part of the forest where the explosions stopped. Kiba looked over his shoulder. No hellish fire after them, so that means these tags around them are all just duplicates, designed to shake them up. He ordered Akamaru to stop. Wildly, the pair sniffed around for any sign of the kunoichi. When there was none, Kiba straightened up in confusion. No one could ever hide their scent from an Inuzuka. Although Kiba acknowledges Akira's skills, even she cannot possibly hide her scent that well.

He leaned against a tree, panting heavily. That mad dash had managed to tire him. He didn't expect Akira to pull such a stunt. Flying needles, scorching trail... the kunoichi, as always, is shrewd.

'_Scorching trail…' _Kiba paused. He looked at the direction where thick smoke was swirling. Realization hit him. No wonder they could not sniff her out.

Kiba let out a chuckle. "You almost had me there, Akira!" he called out. Using the smoke to deceive their sense of smell was the last thing Kiba thought the kunoichi would use. It was a pretty trick, and after Kiba got over the scent of burning wood and leaves, he gathered chakra in his nose and soon got a whiff of the distinct scent of the Satsuna.

He signaled to Akamaru and the pair got ready to strike as they sensed Akira's presence come near.

WHIZZZT!

Kiba stiffened, and something wet and warm was trickling down his left cheek. He touched it. Blood.

Akira was in front of him, katana out. "Hello, Kiba."

In spite of his exhaustion and injuries, Kiba managed a smirk. "Hey, Princess. You have the chance to maim me and you settle for a scratch?" He touched the wound on his cheek once more. "You do care about me."

Eerily, Akira was smiling. "Don't get too full of yourself, Dog-boy." She cocked her head to the side. "And what do you mean a scratch?"

Heart thumping, Kiba touched his cheek. It wasn't bleeding anymore. Instead, it was burning. He turned to Akamaru only to see his ninken partner shaking like a dry leaf. He opened his mouth to scream but there was no sound. Soon enough fire engulfed Akamaru, and Kiba watched in horror as he began to be consumed by the infernal jutsu.

* * *

"Kiba? Kiba! Wake up, oi!"

Kiba opened his eyes to see Akamaru pressing his nose against his and Akira shaking his shoulders. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead. Panting, he touched his cheek, fingers seeking the gash Akira had given him a while ago.

"I healed it," said Akira calmly. Beside her, Sachiko was watching Kiba curiously. "Now relax, I think I can minimize some of your bruises."

Kiba watched as Akira's hands began to glow green again and she pressed a palm against his left collarbone. The sensation tickled as her chakra got into contact with his. Meanwhile Akamaru and Sachiko sat on their haunches, watching patiently.

"So. Those tags were fake?" Kiba said, remembering the fire trail that chased him and Akamaru and led them to her genjutsu.

"Some of them are," replied Akira. "Most were active though, as you discovered."

"Heh. I knew it! You were just lucky that we were quite winded down."

"Oh, lucky am I?" Akira smirked. She did not divulge the fact that some of those fake exploding tags work more than just explode. Some of them would trigger a genjutsu once they detect chakra. Unfortunately, Akira still hasn't mastered the stability of the seals and the genjutsu casted was still minimal and not enough to inflict damage. That was why Akira had to personally attack Kiba and Akamaru just to entangle them in a debilitating illusion.

"_I'm still working on the genjutsu tags," _she said to herself. _"I still can't stabilize the seal enough."_ The fuuinjutsu involved was tricky.

"Another question," said Kiba as he wore his jacket back on. "Was Akamaru in a genjutsu too?"

Akira nodded. She reached out a hand to Akamaru and the ninken offered his head for her to pat. "I won't tell you how I did it though. It's a trade secret." She then winked conspiratorially towards Sachiko and the Ookami grinned.

Kiba frowned. "That's really sneaky of you, Princess," Kiba said grudgingly. Akamaru whimpered as if agreeing.

"Well, you could've escaped from the genjtusu," Akira reasoned. "It was within our rules. It's a class C jutsu."

Kiba frowned. Genjutsu is his weak spot. Akira must've known that. "I was trying to. Hmp."

Akira just shook her head as she stood up and gathered her belongings. It was obvious she won the spar but not wanting to hurt Kiba's ego, she remained silent and gave herself a congratulatory pat in the back. At least she now knows the extent of chakra needed to trap a ninken in a genjutsu. As far as she knows, using genjutsu on animals are tricky since their senses are wired differently than humans. She's had experience with wolves, especially her Ookami, but her knowledge on other species are limited.

Just then Sachiko and Akamaru began barking, indicating another presence. Akira's eyes widened in mild surprise when she recognized the chakra signature.

"Akira."

She stood up to face the newcomer. He was standing near the clump of bushes, watching them with those lavender eyes. "Neji. What are you doing here?"

Kiba had also straightened up and turned to the Hyuuga's direction. For a split second, his nose twitched and then his eyes darted to the kunoichi standing beside him. The Inuzuka's posture tensed visibly, not appreciating the sudden intrusion. Akamaru looked at Neji then to his master, then whimpered.

Neji's glare was unmistakable as he took in the Inuzuka's proximity to the kunoichi and he took a step forward protectively which the Inuzuka was quick to notice. Kiba returned his glare and the two men appraised each other.

Akira meanwhile noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. It was early afternoon yet it seemed something cold had shifted and the cordial air that was present earlier was gone. Her eyes darted to Neji, then to Kiba and then back to Neji.

"Hyuuga," said Kiba in a clipped manner.

"Inuzuka." Neji's eyes narrowed into a glare.

A few tense minutes passed before the two men broke eye contact and instead looked at Akira who seemed clueless to the growing tension. Kiba shrugged and zipped up his jacket.

"Anyway, I should be going," Kiba said. "It's time for Akamaru's lunch. Thanks for the spar, Princess." He smiled at Akira and then patted Sachiko's side briefly. "Take care of her, snowball." Sachiko barked in reply.

Kiba passed by Neji who was silently watching the interaction. The two men locked stares before Kiba once again turned to the kunoichi.

"By the way Akira, be my date for the festival?"

Akira's breath hitched up a notch. She wasn't sure if Kiba had a death wish or just plain stupid, because Hyuuga's killing intent was so palpable, it sent chills down her spine. If that wasn't enough, the man's glare was so steely, it's almost enough to slash muscles to pieces.

Kiba however seemed unfazed and actually returned the glares back as he waited for Akira's response.

Akira looked at Neji before answering. "I'm on patrol duty," she said.

She saw Neji distinctly smirk in victory. Kiba frowned in disappointment. "Well, sure thing Princess." He then forced a smile. "But if you change your mind, I'll be around."

The kunoichi figured it's wise not to say anything anymore and she just waved good-naturedly at Akamaru, who snarled quite aggressively at Neji. Both ninken and shinobi then leapt to the trees and were soon gone from the clearing.

With Kiba and Akamaru gone, Akira felt the tension in the air dissipate. She released a deep breath. Sachiko barked. "Hime-chan?"

But Akira ignored her and turned her attention to Neji instead. It was her turn to glare at him. "What was that about?" she demanded.

The Hyuuga looked at the kunoichi innocently but a ghost of a smirk was on his lips. "Whatever do you mean, Akira?"

The teasing note was not lost to Akira and she frowned. "Care to tell me why you and Kiba were exchanging death glares?" she asked as she sheathed her katana and secured them to her hip.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Humor laced his tone but Akira chose to ignore it. "Don't play cute with me, Hyuuga. You were looking at him like your eyeballs were on fire."

"Like this?"

His tone dropped to that delicious baritone that made Akira pause and look up at him. His gaze was smoldering, enough to melt Akira into a puddle of warm goo. She swallowed unconsciously. It was suddenly becoming difficult to breathe naturally.

He edged closer, eyes still gazing into hers, and Akira flicked her gaze from his eyes to his mouth. Her heart thumped madly when she saw him do the same.

It took all of her willpower to touch his cheek lightly with her fingertips and turn his head away.

"That's not what I meant," she said, steeling her voice to steady.

He chuckled, a rich sound in her ears, and stepped back. "Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied, trying not to lose focus. "Have you?"

He shook his head. Neji's unspoken invitation was clear to Akira. "Hmm…okay, as long as it's not too fancy," Akira said. They began to walk out of the forest with Sachiko silent behind them. Then, as if an afterthought, "And inexpensive," she added.

Neji chuckled. "You know you just have to say it. I'm perfectly fine with Ichiraku's." He gave Akira's a hand a playful squeeze. "I figured it's a jinchuriki thing, yeah?"

Akira laughed and slightly leaned against his arm. "Don't let Naruto hear you insulting Ichiraku."

They shared a knowing look and walked on, an amicable silence between them. Meanwhile Sachiko watched the pair fondly.

The Ookami smiled, unable to contain the happiness she felt for the kunoichi. Sachiko was glad to see her master smile more often, sleep better at night, and be generally happier than she ever was. Akira had not once mentioned her plan of defecting from Konoha for a long time now, and Sachiko was happy about it. Yes, she will follow Akira wherever she goes but it doesn't mean she's happy with her pack leader's decision. All the white wolf wanted was for her master to be well and happy. And it seems to Sachiko that Akira found it in the Hyuuga.

Also, the initial awkwardness between Akira Neji seem to be slowly disappearing, being replaced with comfortable silences and gentle contact. Sachiko had to stifle a delighted squeal when the pair's hands brushed each other and Akira blushed visibly.

'_Hime, I'll take my leave.'_

Neji and Akira, in the middle of conversation, paused walking. Akira turned to the Ookami, a radiant smile on her lips.

'_You may, Sachiko. Thank you.' _Sachiko happily barked in response before disappearing in a thin veil of smoke. The white wolf was excited to share the latest news to the pack.

* * *

Tenten was Ino's latest victim when it came to festival preparations. Since she was off-duty, Tenten had spent most of her day helping Ino assemble dozens of flower arrangements for the parade. Not to mention, customers have been coming in large numbers to claim their orders and the Yamanaka flower shop was swamped. Ino's mother was on the verge of being flustered and while some of Ino's cousins had also pitched in, with the festival just a day away, it was near-impossible to finish everything on time.

Fortunately, Ino's mother cooks heavenly, and the pork stew they had for lunch was just divine that Tenten thought it was enough payment for all the bitching around Ino did while they worked.

It was already late afternoon when Ino's mother decided to close the shop early.

"Thank heavens!" Ino exclaimed as she put in place the heavy lock. "I thought we'd never finish!"

Tenten made a face. "That's coming from you," she groused. "My hands are all nicked over and swollen! Oh you're lucky to have me as a friend, Yamanaka!"

Ino wrapped an arm around the older kunoichi's waist. "Of course, Tenten! Thank you so much for your help today! As a sign of my gratitude, I'll treat you to dinner!"

Tenten's eyes immediately lit up at the prospect of free food. "Perfect! You better not back out and leave me with the bill, or I swear I'll hunt you down."

"Geez Tenten, hunger does not suit you. You become so aggressive. Anyway, come on. I'm in the mood to binge so we'll go to Yakiniku."

The brunette grinned. "Thank you for yakiniku. With Lee and Gai-sensei, it's always curry and I swear I'm not gonna miss it for the next three hundred years."

Ino laughed. Tenten's company was always a refreshing change from Sakura's melancholy (the pinkette still hasn't moved on from their 'reunion' with Sasuke) or from Hinata's cool and quiet demeanor. Tenten was spontaneous although a little bit boyish with all her talk about jounin promotion and weapons but Ino admired her for taking interest in plants, which obviously is another of Ino's specialty aside from mind-jutsu.

The two kunoichi found themselves walking a familiar path towards Yakiniku Q and on the way they passed by the fairly empty Ichiraku ramen stall. They would've walked by it like any other day except Ino saw something—or someone—worthy of notice.

"Isn't that Neji?" Ino said. Tenten paused and followed the blonde's finger. Although there are drapes around the stall, Neji's distinct tall figure was easy to identify. He appears to be eating while conversing, and judging by his relaxed posture and body movement, him and his companion seemed to be in deep conversation. They may be quite a distance away, but Tenten could just make out his deep voice.

"And…Akira? Yeah it is her."

The stall's drapes partly hid the kunoichi but there is no mistaking that red hair anywhere. Craning her neck a little, Tenten could see Akira beside Neji. The woman seemed to be eating as well.

Ino was watching Tenten. She noticed the subtle change in the other kunoichi's eyes. "Do you want ramen instead, Tenten?" she asked carefully.

Tenten kept her eyes on the pair before shaking her head. "No, no. Y-Yakiniku is fine." She smiled cheerfully at Ino. "Let's go, or all the good seats will be taken!"

"If you say so."

Not long after the two women faced each other, after selecting a seat somewhere near the windows of the barbecue restaurant. The remaining lunch crowd has thinned and the usually packed restaurant has become a little quiet. Ino and Tenten chatted on little things while waiting for their order.

Two plates of beef and pork strips, two cups of rice and soup arrived and the two kunoichi set to grill, while talking about the latest preparations for the coming festival. It was noticeable how village security is stricter and Ino shared to Tenten the possible reason.

"Asuma-sensei said that it's because there has been reports that Akatsuki is on the move," Ino said as she dipped her beef in the soy sauce twice. "And you know what happened last time they were in the village."

"Yeah…" Tenten replied, eyes too focused on her meal. Ino narrowed her eyes a little and allowed the brunette's indifference to slip, giving her the benefit of the doubt.

"Anyway, because of that, Mom is at her wits' end because the flowers for the float still hasn't arrived and Dad couldn't really spare any free time, what with the T and I working day and night to squeeze out…"

Tenten's attention started to drift away from Ino. _'What is he doing now? He hasn't joined Lee and I for training lately. Hinata also said that he hasn't been around the compound a lot these days. I'm worried for him. Is there…is there something he's not telling us?' _She took a slice of beef and stared at it. "_If he was on a mission then Gai-sensei would—"_

"Tenten."

She looked up to see Ino staring at her expectedly. The brunette hurriedly chewed on her viand. "Yes, I think you should ask Sai, I mean… he would… what?"

Ino was shaking her head, eyes closed. "Tenten," she sighed. "I've already stopped talking about Sai for quite a while now."

Tenten stopped mid-chew and promptly blushed in embarrassment. Ino sensed the brunette's growing discomfort.

"I think you should tell him," Ino said gently..

Tenten feigned innocence. "What are you talking about? I don't have to tell him anything, I mean, we've been in the same team, we're friends and we—" at the sight of Ino's unwavering stare, Tenten finally sighed and dropped all pretense. "It's that obvious, huh?" she said in a soft voice.

Ino reached over the table to hold her hand. "Tell him Tenten."

"And what, ruin a perfect team and friendship?" Tenten laughed bitterly. "No, thank you."

"Then tell me what's worse: telling him your feelings, or keep it all bottled inside, pretend you're okay and feel like shit all your life?" Ino let go of Tenten's hand. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. Everybody knows you've been hung up on him since day one. I mean, who wouldn't? Number one rookie of your batch, hailed prodigy and a Hyuuga to boot… Come to think of it I even tried to seduce him during the first Chuunin exams."

Tenten smiled briefly at Ino's failed attempt at seducing Neji when they were thirteen—still a running gag among their group—and then looked conflicted.

"It's not that easy Ino. What if he rejects me? It wouldn't be the same between our team. We'll start avoiding each other and Lee… you know Lee. He's gonna try make things okay and then our team won't ever be the same." Tenten sighed deeply. "I can't risk that." The weapons mistress knew that crossing the line between friends would spell disaster to any shinobi team, especially theirs that have been comrades for such a long time.

But that aside, another reason Tenten is hesitant to tell Neji her true feelings is because… she doesn't want to lose him. Neji is not the type of man to be vocal about his emotions, much less actually _show_ them. She had seen so many women fail to get his attention. Tenten has no plans of adding to that list. If she told him she loves him, she'll not only lose a team mate. She'll lose a friend. It took years before Neji acknowledged her as a teammate and a friend, and to lose that trust by stupidly confessing is emotional suicide.

The mere thought pains her.

Ino understood Tenten's trepidation but at the same time, could not bear it when she sees Tenten looking at Neji with defeated eyes. It's the same kind of eyes that Sakura sports whenever Sasuke's talked about. Or Hinata's eyes when Naruto doesn't take notice of her. The eyes of someone defeated, even before they've tried.

The Yamanaka shook her head lightly. While always a sucker for love confessions and baring her heart, Ino respected Tenten's decision. Ultimately whatever the brunette decides, Ino will support her. She just wants the best for her friends after all.

However, Ino could not deny that it's extremely unsettling, to see Tenten pining for him, while knowing that her object of affection may _have _already found someone else.

Maybe Ino's predicament is worse than Tenten's.

* * *

"The Academy's on break starting tomorrow, right?"

Akira nodded as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Yeah. Festival starts tomorrow." At that she frowned. She still wasn't sure which was worse: trapped in a room with 25 brats, or stuck in the forests, eyes trained on real and imagined enemies.

'_I'd probably choose patrol duties, if that meant I could be away from the stifling room of children,' _she mused.

Beside her, Neji smirked in amusement. "And you're on patrol duty."

"Yes I'm on patrol—look, why is everybody making a big deal out of it?" She faced Neji, temporarily ignoring her bowl of ramen. She frowned. "Whenever someone asks me what am I gonna do for the festival and I say I'm on patrol, people lose their shit. I've been doing it for the last five years, it's just patrol so, what's so weird about it?"

Neji poked the kunoichi's cheek lightly, earning the Satsuna's pout as he answered, "Well it is unusual to people because it's mostly jounin or ANBU who go on patrol duties. You know how shinobi ranks work. Safeguarding the village's security is usually assigned to the higher ranks aka 'elites'. So for some people, seeing a chuunin included in the roster for patrol duty is strange."

"But there are a number of Chuunin in the roster yearly. It's not as 'strange' as you say."

"Yes but they aren't that many, right? Besides, nobody wants to be on duty during the festivities."

Akira rubbed her cheek where Neji had poked. "Well I do. Not that I enjoy it, but… I'm okay with it." A shadow crossed her features as she focused back on her food. "It's not that important anyway."

Neji watched as she started to slurp her noodles, putting on a nonchalant act. He knew she was putting up a front, trying to make the day of her birth as meaningless as possible. Instead of probing the sensitive topic, he decided to leave the prodding to a different time.

"You volunteered for it, so that could be another reason," said Neji as if they never left the topic of Akira's patrol duties.

The Satsuna smiled. "It adds to what Naruto calls the 'coolness factor'."

"I recognize it by a different name. I believe Lee calls it 'Springtime of Youth'."

The kunoichi laughed. "We have wackos for friends." Neji could not agree more.

After their meal, Akira had wanted to go home to rest and freshen up, and Neji obliged in walking her to her home. They continued to indulge in idle chat, and Neji learned the beginnings of Akira and Naruto's friendship.

"We often joked about sharing the same jinchuriki gene," Akira said. "Because think about it, in a million children, why us?" She kicked a stray pebble on the path. "I used to say maybe it's fate but he'd always say there's no such thing as fate or destiny."

Neji smiled. The blonde jinchuriki had said the same thing to him, years ago. He may not realize it now, but Uzumaki Naruto has power over words that can change people's lives. He had changed Neji's belief in fate.

He looked at the redhead beside him and wondered if Naruto had changed her too. The fact that she's still here could probably attest to that. Although he knows he may not have the same charisma Naruto has and that the circumstances that brought him to the kunoichi's life is different, Neji would like to be the one to affect Akira. To truly make her stay.

The late afternoon sun was a big orange orb in the sky, casting everything in a tangerine hue. Neji's eyes lingered over at the kunoichi's crimson tresses, the shadows on her face, and in the dwindling sunlight, he wondered if it is normal to feel so strongly towards another person.

_Is it normal to want someone intensely, as if nothing could satisfy you more?_

He walked her up to her porch. He bid her farewell, just gave her a one-armed hug and returned her tender smile before disappearing into the thick woods. That night, after writing down on the fresh leaves of his mission journal, Nejilay on his bed with a heavy heart.

He couldn't forget the look she had on her face when he bid good-bye. She was just so different—no scowl, no hardened look in her eyes. Instead, she was so trusting, so _vulnerable. _

Guilt seems to be an unwelcome companion for him every night.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I still do not own Naruto.**

**I know Tsunade is a little cranky in this chapter but I find it hard to believe that she's all smile and benevolence while running such a big village. She's Hokage after all, and in a militaristic society I doubt it if she'll be as saccharine as some writers make her to be.**

**That aside, I am quite worried about how I wrote the other characters. I always fear that Neji might be OOC, and admit that's one of the reasons why I hold back when I write his interactions with Akira. I didn't want him to come off as sappy and overly-romantic, but I don't want him to be too aloof either. Writing him truly is a challenge. **

**Yes, this is an interlude of some sort, because next chapters will bring more action in Akira and Neji's relationship, also about the real deal about Fujiwara and the Kageboshi. So I hope you guys will stick around. :)**

**Thanks so much to those who placed this story under their favorites and for following Akira's mundane existence. I live off of your reviews so please go ahead and I promise not to bite. Lol.:D Till next chapter!**


	32. Bright (Azayaka)

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey all! I uploaded this on a rush, so I apologize for any misspelled words/errors. I might re-upload a better version once I have a more stable internet connection, my crappy phone's cranking up again.**

**Thank you for your understanding!**

**UPDATE 8/12/16 1632H: Yes, this is a re-upload of the previous version. I removed some parts of the conversation with the wolves, edited some minor spelling errors, though if you spot some, I apologize and thanks for the understanding!**

* * *

**3****2**

The sky was still dark with the remnants of night and the air was chilly. Akira stirred her cup of coffee before settling to eat her breakfast. Today marks the first day of Konoha's annual Matsuri and as part of the village's active shinobi force, she's required to attend the opening ceremony. The thought of standing exposed in the presence of all shinobi and civilian present made Akira a little nervous. Although she's already used to the motions of the Matsuri, the hostile stares are still unwelcome.

She stood up and washed her utensils before proceeding to take a warm bath. After a while she re-emerged from the bathroom and donned on her shinobi attire. The long-sleeved turtle neck and matching pants were a little bothersome to Akira, who was used to wearing breezy clothing. She wrapped her shuriken and kunai holster around her right thigh and attached her weapons pouch to her hip. She then took the standard Konoha flak jacket, shook it a little and then donned it over her top. The added weight felt foreign for a minute.

Akira sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different, more mature and serious. The green flak jacket barely complemented her own green eyes and it gave her a shapeless form, like that of an awkward 5-year old. The long sleeves and dark pants however added to her height and the thicker material would surely keep her snug and warm in the coming nights. Akira styled her hair into a ponytail, adjusted the katana on her hip, donned her sandals and then whistled for the wolves. Soon she heard their barks at the porch and Akira stepped out.

"Ohayo Hime-chan!"

"Good morning, Ookami," Akira greeted back. She activated the protective seals in place before setting out for the opening ceremony. Dawn was breaking and Akira could already sense the village starting to awaken.

"Your uniform suits you, Hime," Sachiko said.

Akira smiled. "Thank you Sachiko."

"You don't wear it that often," remarked Kuroi.

Akira scratched her neck lightly. "Well, it's a little itchy. I'm just not comfortable with it. I prefer shorter clothes." She then took out the scroll she was given to check the details of the assembly. "We better hurry up a bit, the assembly starts at 7."

Kishi yawned. "Hime…it's just 6 o'clock…"

"So?"

The wolves looked at each other. Yuudai growled a little. "Kishi means we've got an allowance of one hour…"

Akira still couldn't get their point. "Yeah, so? Fifteen minutes clocking in to the Admin office, another ten minutes going up the Hokage Tower, another fifteen minutes of riff raff…we'll be there by 0645H."

The Ookami fought the urge to roll their eyes and groan. Akira takes punctuality _very _seriously and she hates being late. She'd rather wait than have others wait on her. Although the wolves had grown accustomed of their mistress' quirks, it doesn't mean they like waking up early. Especially Kishi. Ironic as it may be, while waking up before the crack of dawn is nothing to Akira, her wolves are _not _morning people—err, wolves.

The group soon reached the Administrative Building of the Hokage's office. Akira presented her scroll to the shinobi at the desk who wrote something on a logbook.

"Early bird eh, Satsuna?"

Akira shrugged and noted the sparse population inside the office. "I don't like crowded places," she muttered.

"Alright, you go on up. Leave the scroll."

She nodded her thanks and proceeded to the designated meeting place of the shinobi. Since it's a general assembly, they are holding it in one of the largest spaces of the village, which is at the top of the Hokage building, across the Hokage Monument.

She and her wolves arrived in the venue thirty minutes early and Akira saw that there were already a few shinobi that had arrived to the said gathering. She positioned herself to the farthest corner and leaned at the railings. The kunoichi watched as the village slowly awoke from their slumber, the hum of their early morning activities slowly increasing. Shops had begun to open, women cleaned their front yards, children's laughter multiplied as the people welcomed the first day of the Matsuri. Like every year, it's expected to be a grand affair, something that a military village rarely indulges in.

The wolves settled around Akira with Kishi dozing off in a nap and Sachiko joining Akira's side in sightseeing. Kuroi, Akai and Yuudai merely looked around, occasionally exchanging barks at the few shinobi they recognized. The venue was beginning to fill with shinobi and ANBU. Soon, Tsunade herself, along with the Elders of the village and some of the representatives of the civilian population, joined the gathering.

Akira and the rest of the shinobi stood in formation at the presence of the village leader. She settled herself at the back row of Genma's squad. She saw Saito and his cronies nearby but gave them no heed. Genma had promised to deal with them so Akira was not worried about the sorry bunch. Besides, no one in their right mind would try to even breathe ill to Akira with the wolves around.

The assembly started with Tsunade greeting them all a pleasant morning and then thanking them for the extra effort of guarding the village instead of joining the festivities. At this, many rolled their eyes and stifled amused remarks since, as shinobi regardless of rank, they are obliged to guard and defend Konoha at all cost. It wasn't as if they had a choice.

Akira listened in to more reminders about protocols in village security and then the Elders of the village had spoken of extending hospitality towards the esteemed guests that were expected to arrive in Konoha today. Akira had tuned out as soon as the Elders had spoken. She harbors ill-feelings towards them, thinking about how they always seemed to favor Naruto in their decisions.

At the thought of the blonde jinchuriki, Akira was torn between guilt and fondness. She had not seen him for some time now and missed his noisy company. She felt guilty of being jealous of him. Naruto was all support and kindness towards her and Akira felt like she was betraying him for even thinking that he receives all the preferential treatment.

"_**But he does. Don't try to deny it."**_

A chill ran down her spine. _"Now? You talk to me now?"_

A sinister chuckle. _**"I am the master of my own time. I will speak to you whenever I want. And I'm telling you, that Naruto brat is not your friend. He's the reason you're a liability."**_

"_Shut up!" _Cold sweat had begun to trickle down the sides of her face.

"Hime?"

"_**Ah, I should've killed his meddling father when I had the chance… his stupid mother too!"**_Rattling chains echoed in her ears and Akira clenched her fists at her sides, shaking as she tried to gain control of the fear gnawing her. _'Think happiness…think!'_

"_**Should've killed the brat as well…ahh but Inoue, that old hag, is truly the bane of my existence! This seal, this cage your family has put me in!"**_A deep growl._**"But it's not too late…I can still finish you off…it's just a matter of time!"**_

"_You will not get away!" _Akira felt her chest tightening. She couldn't see her wolves anymore, or anything for that matter. All she saw was darkness and it was cold and harsh. She forced herself out of the dark abode. _'Come on, think of Naruto! He's like a brother right? He has always cared for you…'_

"Hime-chan! What's going on?"

Naruto's bright smile had begun to surface and with his image Akira associated Iruka, then Hayate, then Neji. Slowly, her ears began to register the sounds around her. The wolves' tense growling, the shuffle of feet from the shinobi, and the curt orders from jounin squad leaders. The jumble of sounds had organized themselves and Akira grew aware of her surroundings. The assembly had finished and shinobi teams had started to gather for their briefings.

The Ookami had surrounded her, barking to get her attention. Around them, shinobi looked at her with disgust and disdain while they edged away from her. Akira didn't mind. She sagged weakly at the floor, knees shaking. She covered her face with her hands as she gulped deep breaths in an attempt to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"Are you alright, Hime-chan?" Yuudai asked worriedly.

"The-the Kageboshi," Akira whispered.

The wolves looked at each other, worried and fearful. "Was it trying to escape?" asked Kuroi.

Akira shook her head. She heaved deep breaths. Awareness of her surroundings came slowly to Akira, the sounds beginning to be magnified. She stood up and composed herself.

"Hime-chan?" Yuudai prompted.

She ruffled the wolf's head absent-mindedly. "I'm alright. It's just the Kageboshi. We'll talk about it later." She looked around. "Now where's Genma-san?"

Kuroi sniffed the air and barked. "He's down there with your squad. He's already giving orders."

Akira leaned down the railing and saw her squad meeting without her. "Damn it," she muttered. She leapt down and pushed chakra off her feet. So much for being punctual.

She landed quietly behind the huddle of shinobi and tried to mask her presence. Genma saw her however and he raised his brows.

"I was beginning to wonder whatever happened to you back there," he remarked good-naturedly, shifting his senbon to the other side of his mouth. Akira merely shrugged and avoided the unfriendly stares she got from the group.

Genma continued. "As I was saying, today marks the start of the festival and people will be flocking to the shrines and temples, so expect heavy civilian numbers around the vicinity of the shrines. We will act as back-up for Aoba's squad who is assigned to that perimeter. Standby for possible changes in rotation and assignment as more people come in to the village. Do not forget our passcode."

Akira nodded diligently, making mental notes.

"These are wireless radios," Genma said, holding the device in his hand. Akira took the one handed to her. "Set the frequency to 6.30gHz. We'll use this to communicate with each other. Test your devices now."

The group attached the radios to their persons, set them to the appropriate frequency. Akira heard Genma's voice through the earpiece.

"I want a smooth operation till the end of this festival. Any offenses committed during this mission will be accounted for in your personal records. Do not leave your posts unless instructed by me or the Hokage herself if you don't want multiple charges of insubordination and abandonment of duty. Any questions? None? Then head out!"

"Hai!"

The group of shinobi disappeared in a flash.

Akira leapt into the dense forest and soon disappeared from view. The wolves were not far behind her. She heard her teammates dash off and not long after, there was only the sound of wildlife as she entered her perimeter.

She leapt to the highest tree she could find and climbed to the topmost. She scanned the area quickly, looking for any signs of disturbance from the traps they have set. Seeing none, she climbed back down and met her wolves.

"Ookami, you know what to do."

"Hai Hime!"

Kuroi, Akai, Kishi and Sachiko exchanged barks before setting off to their assigned area. Yuudai meanwhile had joined Akira on the huge tree. He sat on his haunches and watched his mistress.

"What do we do now, Akira-hime?"

Akira adjusted her flak jacket, made herself comfortable on the crook of the tree and took out a battered paperback. She gave Yuudai a wink.

"Now, we wait."

* * *

Konoha started the annual Matsuri with the unspoken promise of outdoing the celebrations last year. A steady influx of people, civilian and shinobi alike, flocked the streets for the first day of the festival. Merely hours into the Matsuri and already the village was abuzz with happy chatters and carefree laughter. Children dressed in colorful yukata ran along the streets, women dressed into their prettiest and the men exchanged hearty greetings. Stalls sold different colored beads, representing the prayers to be offered to the gods. Brightly colored paper were folded carefully into quaint origami, containing a shinobi's prayer for a successful mission, a couple's desire for a child, a genin's wish to graduate and other desires of the heart. Monks from the Fire Temple blessed prayer beads and offerings. Bells from the shrines echoed almost continuously as more people came to pray. One would think that the gods must be deaf by now and flooded with food, prayers and flowers.

Konoha no Sato was pulsing with festive vibe, a contrast with the stiff atmosphere among the shinobi on duty.

Six squads from the regular forces were assembled to assist the ANBU teams that perform patrol duties. Akira's squad is the smallest, with only ten members excluding the wolves. Genma, the squad leader, is a Tokubetsu Jounin and former ANBU. Five of the members are jounin while the rest are Chuunin like her and Saito's cronies. Team Genma collaborates with ANBU Team Han, and would function as their back up should anything happen in the Eastern side of the village. Other teams were placed in various strategic places with the most number concentrated at the Main Gates and at the Southern point where the village penitentiary is located.

The Eastern perimeter where Team Genma is assigned is further divided into 3 sub-perimeters. Because of Akira's Musha Ookami, Genma did not assign her to a subgroup unlike the other shinobi who were placed in 3 to 4-man teams. Akira was thankful for her unique assignment. She preferred working with animals instead of humans anyway.

From Akira's vantage point, she could see the peak of the Sandaime's hair and the red and black rooftop of the ANBU and Jounin headquarters. Her assigned perimeter was the area behind the Hokage Monument, and if she climbed the highest point of the tree she's on, she would have an almost perfect view of the village. It was a breath of fresh air from last year's rotation at the Main Gates. She pitied the squad that was assigned there.

Hours later since their deployment, Akira's radio crackled to life.

"Team, intel just arrived that the Fire Daimyo will be entering the East Perimeter. Two carriages, accompanied by ANBU Team Ro. ETA 30 minutes. Over."

Her teammates replied back and then the air was silent again. She shifted a little in her seat and glanced at Yuudai who had leapt down and was walking around the clump of bushes. She returned to her novel.

After a couple of minutes from the announcement, her radio crackled again.

"Daimyo's entourage had entered the East perimeter and will be passing through Area 3. Stay sharp."

Area 3 is where Saito and his stupid gang are stationed and Akira rolled her eyes at Saito's arrogant "Roger that, Taichou!". Akira scoffed. Saito's too much of an arrogant idiot that she wouldn't be surprised if the daimyo got assassinated right under his nose.

She opened her tattered paperback once more and resumed reading. Even in her location, the strains of laughter and chiming bells reached her ears. She smiled a little, imagining her students running around like little hellions unleashed. _'Brats,' _she thought fondly.

"Area 3 secure, we have visual of Team Ro and the Daimyo's entourage."

Akira ignored the exchange of updates and adjusted the volume of her radio. Instead she stowed her novel in her pouch and scanned the chakra barrier that formed a protective dome around the village for any disturbance. Seeing none from her perimeter, she decided to check on her wolves.

"_How are we doing Ookami?"_

Yuudai who was just below her barked in reply. "Traps are all in place Hime. No intruders."

"_Same here,"_ quipped Sachiko. Being the fastest in the pack, she was stationed nearest the village, just a few hundred meters from the Hokage Monument. Should anything untoward happen, Akira could send her immediately to inform the ANBU or Jounin headquarters, even the Hokage herself, and request for backup. _"Traps are secure, Hime-chan!"_

"_Thank you Sachiko. Akai, Kuroi, Kishi?"_

Akai and Kuroi howled in response, indicating that everything is stable in their areas as well, with Kuroi even coming into contact with a clone of Genma who was checking to see if every inch of their perimeter is adequately guarded. Kishi echoed the same positive response. He was assigned furthest from the pack, almost at the edge of the village borders.

So far, everything was peaceful. Hours passed with minimal interruptions. Every two hours Akira sees the traps herself, reinforcing the chakra barriers and adding tags. She also rotated the wolves, making sure they get rest periods. In between, she substituted for a jounin that was pulled out to a different squad to assist with more dignitaries arriving, she oversaw the arrival of a performing troupe through her perimeter and even finished her paperback novel, all in one day.

Soon enough, nighttime had come.

People had begun to relax, enjoying the evening performances of foreign troupes, while lanterns joined the stars in brightening Konoha's night sky. The village continued its festive mood but for the shinobi tasked with the village's security, it was a different story.

Akira was perched atop the tree, eyes peeled for the tiniest of movement when her radio crackled and Genma's voice was clear in her ear.

"Stay alert everyone. Our job's just beginning."

As if on cue, the Ookami howled in unison, matching Akira and her teammates' response, "Roger, Taichou!"

* * *

The festivities went on for the next four days, with no sign of letting up. The first day's energetic vibe only intensified for the next day, especially on the day of the parade.

From time to time Akira had a glimpse of the different floats that showcased Konoha's aesthetic side. It was as if they were reminding the other villages that not only is Konoha great in the military sense, but also in things like flowers and pomp.

'_Well all that pruning of flowers seemed to have paid off, Flower-girl,' _Akira thought as she watched a float adorned with exotic buds being ogled at. It already looked majestic this far, how much more when closer? Yamanaka Flower Shop must be thriving in business right now.

Briefly, Akira thought of Ino and the other kunoichi, how they must be having fun right now, admiring the different floats and watching the dance performances. She wondered if Ino had successfully asked Sai out, or if Sakura and Tenten had hatched a plan to get Hinata and Naruto together (because last time, Akira remembered Tenten talking about some sort of plan). Akira was too busy the past week with her Academy and patrol duties to be able to tune in to the latest village gossip. Not that she cared about gossips, really.

The kunoichi sighed. Come to think of it, she has not seen Naruto. How is that blonde brat doing? When Akira got the rare chance to go home for a change of clothing, she had not bothered to find him. She was too tired to even lift the soap and rub it on her body.

And aside from Naruto, she had not seen Neji either.

"_2100\. Yoiyama."_

That's a few hours from now—exactly 8 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds-and even this early, Akira was on pins and needles. She had scolded herself multiple times today for being anxious over a stupid date—if it was really a date, because honestly, she has no idea what or where things stood with the Hyuuga.

'_Focus on the job, Satsuna!' _She told herself for the nth time as she gathered chakra to her feet. Silently she thanked her lucky stars for the Hyuuga. He was enough to distract her even from the Kageboshi.

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! Inooooooo!"

Sakura and Ino sighed as they made their way to where Naruto was waving like the loudmouthed idiot that he is.

On a normal day, Sakura had already punched Naruto through the Hokage Monument, but the cheery atmosphere was enough to tone down the fierce pinkette. Instead, she and Ino waved back at the blonde and returned his bright smile.

"Hello, Naruto-baka! Oh, Kiba you're here too!"

The Inuzuka grinned. "You look lovely ladies, especially you Ino."

Ino rolled her eyes playfully at Kiba's flirting. "Nice try dog-boy but I have a date." She looped an arm around Sai's who was startled with the action. "Try Sakura instead."

Kiba laughed, eyes teasing as he turned to the pinkette. "Sorry Sakura but I like girls who are more…well-endowed."

As Ino and Kiba laughed and Sai smiled in earnest amusement, Sakura blushed a deep red and grabbed Naruto's collar. The blonde yelped in surprise as he was clueless to what was going on.

"Naruto you idiot! Why don't you defend me for once!"

"B-b-but Sakura-chan, I always defend you from the bad guys!" Naruto said, face contorted in mixed confusion and indignation. "I rescued you from Gaara during the Chuunin Exams, I kicked all those bastards' asses for you when they tried to kidnap you, I—"

"Shannaro!" Sakura punched Naruto on the head. Poor guy.

Then she punched Kiba too for good measure.

Before anything bloody could happen, their small group was joined by Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. Like Ino and Sakura, Hinata was wearing a yukata in the color lavender, accentuating her indigo hair and pale eyes. The boys, except Sai, were in traditional yukata was well. After exchanging pleasantries—with Hinata mumbling a shy "H-hello N-naruto-kun"—the group all trooped out to watch the stage play happening in a few minutes.

"Someone's missing," Ino remarked, still hanging by Sai's arm. The quiet man seemed to not mind.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed while looking around. "Where's Team Gai?"

"Ano, I saw them by the curry place earlier," Hinata replied. "N-Neji-nii mentioned they were going to the fair after…"

Ino shrugged. "I heard the performers are the best from other towns and this is their last stage play before they go into hiatus for the next season." She sighed. "Too bad Tenten won't be able to see it."

"Troublesome."

"Everything's troublesome for you!" Ino snapped at the Nara. "Go sleep at home or something!"

Instead of retorting like he normally does, Shikamaru just let out a soft "Hmp" and turned his head away, as if intentionally avoiding Ino's eyes. The blonde would've settled for that if only Choji had clamped his mouth shut.

"He can't because he's meeting someone who wanted to watch the play too."

"Choji-!"

Too late, Yamanaka Ino was already upon his throat, and the rest of group (even Shino!) had tuned in.

"Meeting someone?" Fast as cat Ino grabbed Shikamaru by the robe before the shadow-user could dodge. "Spill, Nara!"

"Troublesome woman. Move it."

"Nara…"

"No. And you Chouji, you're not getting free barbecue from me."

"Don't make me use Shintenshin no jutsu on you. SPILL IT!"

Shikamaru didn't have to spill anything because the unidentified cause of the squabble came in the form of Temari no Sabaku.

The fan-wielding kunoichi from Sand raised a fine brow at Ino who was shaking Shikamaru.

Behind her, Kankuro and the Kazekage both smirked in amusement.

"I see the fun has started."

The group looked up at Temari and Ino promptly dropped Shikamaru, eyes wide. She looked at Shikamaru then at Temari and then back to Shikamaru.

It clicked. "You—it's Temari?!" exclaimed Ino. "You're dating the sister of the Kazekage?!"

Temari blushed and Shikamaru merely straightened his shirt. "Don't be foolish Yamanaka," he muttered. The Nara seemed calm enough but he rubbed his nape repeatedly, a nervous habit.

"We're not dating," Temari then said sternly, more to his brothers than to the Konoha shinobi.

Kankuro laughed. "Yeah yeah. I'll just pretend I don't know about those 'inter-village conferences'."

"They were legitimate village matters!" Temari glared at Kankuro. She glanced at Gaara, and the Kazekage sighed.

"Thank you for inviting Suna to be a part of your celebration," Gaara said quietly.

"You're welcome," Sakura replied. "I hope you're enjoying your stay."

Before Gaara could reply, Naruto had barged through and approached him.

"Gaara! Glad you're here! Have you tried Ichiraku ramen yet?"

Everyone looked horrified when Naruto then grabbed the Kazekage by the arm, ushering him to the street while babbling how Gaara had wasted his life for not tasting the best ramen in the whole world.

"Oi you baka! How dare you just grab a village leader like that!" Sakura exclaimed as she pinched Naruto's ear in a vice-like grip and pulled him back. "Now let's go watch the performance! I am not gonna wait another year for it just because of your obsession with ramen!"

Amidst Naruto's shrieks of "Ow ow ow Sakura-chan!" the group engaged in lively chatter, making their way to the village square where the said famous play is to be shown.

* * *

Tenten did not even bother objecting when Lee suggested to eat curry and then fervently pledge to win the biggest prize in this year's fair for "his dearest Sakura-chan". She could only sigh in resignation when Gai encouraged his favorite student.

As per tradition, Team Gai met at the koi pond near the shrine before celebrating their five years of camaraderie and teamwork in the curry place that they frequented.

Tenten wore her yellow yukata with blue wave patterns and tied her hair in one bun instead of the usual two. Gai and Lee came in paired green yukata. Neji wore a variant of his Hyuuga robes—dark kimono top and loose black pants. Tenten hid her admiration at how the ensemble looked good on him. Her blush was a telltale sign however.

It's been a couple of months since their team got together, they were after all Chuunin and Jounin and have their own missions. Tenten herself has been going on as team captain for missions with genin and fellow chuunin. The same could be said about Lee, and Gai-sensei and Neji have even been going on solo missions.

Today Tenten and Neji watched as Lee was unsuccessful in hitting the bull's eye for the nth time. Tenten shook her head.

"You know he'll never hit it," Neji remarked beside her. "And you know Sakura will never entertain his advances. So why are you encouraging him?"

"I'm not gonna ruin Lee's fun," Tenten replied while smiling, watching their teammate try again in winning the huge teddy bear. "Besides, I know how much Lee adores Sakura, I can't bear to break his heart."

"Hm."

The pair settled into an amicable silence. Neji looked away from Lee and stared off into the distance.

Tenten drew her eyes away from Lee and studied Neji for a while. The jounin lifestyle seemed to do good for him. His features had matured from boy to man—his broad shoulders having more strength in them, the regal Hyuuga features mixing well with that of a weathered ninja's stern outlook. And she heard that his mission success rates are one of the highest in the new batch of jounin, as expected from Hyuuga clan's genius. Everything seemed to be doing well for him, but Tenten couldn't shake off the feeling that there's something _else. _The way his eyes kept flicking to the clock at the restaurant, or how he cocked his head to some sound that she wasn't sure what.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"How are you?"

Neji turned to her, brows creased. "I'm fine Tenten. Why do you suddenly ask?"

Tenten smiled. "Nothing. It's just that we've been too busy with our own lives lately that…well, I just want to catch up."

Neji could see the worry hiding in her eyes and he could not help but smile. Typical Tenten, with her constant worry for others. He shook his head lightly.

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

"Hinata once mentioned that you're mostly away for missions?" Tenten grinned. "Tsunade-sama's a slave driver, huh?"

Neji frowned a little at the mention of his cousin divulging such information about him. It's not a bad thing entirely but it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Hn. She is."

Silence.

Tenten bit her lip lightly. From the outside, the Hyuuga looked as cool as a cucumber but she knew that something's been bothering him all this time. He's distracted and Tenten decided to not prod him too much. And although she understands that he needs his distance, the selfish part of her—the part that has loved him since forever—is a little fearful that he might distance himself too far enough that she can't follow.

She sighed. _'Neji…'_

* * *

"_I'm on patrol duty."_

"_2100\. Yoiyama."_

When he learned that the red-haired kunoichi would be on duty during the festival, he deflated a bit. He wanted to take the opportunity the festival offered to further his mission, when she is at her most relaxed. It's not like he could always be with her—he still has to maintain a certain distance to make his intentions less obvious. Lately however, shadowing the kunoichi has been a little easier because the wolves have gotten used to his presence and he was able to glean a few things by observing her a little closer. Still, he hasn't made enough progress.

Neji felt like scum whenever he takes advantage of their situation, guilt always eating his heart whenever he holds her because truly, he _wants _her, truly care for her. But in spite of the intensity of his feelings for the kunoichi, he still couldn't define it. It went deeper than attraction, borders on obsession and possessiveness.

All the more reason for him to see her tonight.

He had not seen Akira for a week, and in that short period he had been quite out of sorts. He was very careful in hiding it though, but he knew he wasn't doing a very good job so maybe that's why Tenten has noticed.

From the red-haired kunoichi, he turned his thoughts to the Weapons Mistress. He hadn't told Tenten about Akira because honestly, developing feelings for the target of his mission is not part of the plan. And if everything up in his face, how the hell will he be able to face Tenten who's not only his teammate and close friend, but also Akira's? Both kunoichi occupied a special place in his life and that made it all the more complicated.

Yeah, Tsunade's a slave driver for subjecting him to this mess.

Neji fought his growing impatience. He had been counting the hours for their meeting, coming up with various alibis in his mind to see the woman that had turned his life upside down. He didn't want to be rude to his teammates, especially to Tenten who looked radiant today that they were finally complete and he didn't want to disappoint Lee and Gai-sensei, who he had also missed spending time with.

Lee finally came back, but with a defeated look. In his attempt to finally win the prize, he threw the dart a little too enthusiastically that caused it to destroy the boards. He was accused of cheating, because as per rules of the game, shinobi are not allowed to use ninja techniques.

"Sakura-san will never notice me now," he lamented.

Tenten sighed in exasperation and gave him a sympathetic nudge. "Oh cheer up Lee! Tonight's the last night of the festival, we should be happy and excited!"

"But I failed Sakura-san and Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. "I am so ashamed of myself, I can't bear to look Sensei in the eye! I am no longer deserving to be called his disciple!"

Neji could not help snort at Lee's exaggeration. What is it with Sakura that Naruto and Lee are so smitten with her? Honestly, Neji couldn't see the charm the pinkette has. Excluding her credentials as a medic nin and being the student of Tsunade the Sannin and the Copy Ninja Kakashi, she holds no allure whatsoever to Neji.

But maybe that's just because Neji had already decided on his preferred woman and Haruno Sakura pales in contrast to _her_.

Neji knew he could not delay any longer. It's only a matter of a few hours before he could see Akira, but before that, there's something else he has to do.

Things were made easier for him when they caught sight of the noisy group Konoha 11 made. Naruto was the noisiest and when the blonde jinchuriki saw Team Gai, he wasted no time hollering for them.

"Hey it's Bushy-brows! Oooiii!"

Lee immediately brightened up at the sight of Naruto and of course, Sakura.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!"

The three of them joined the group. Neji was quick to note the addition of the Kazekage and his siblings among them.

The girls had already grouped together, gushing over their yukata and other trivial things. Lee desperately tried to catch Sakura's attention but the pinkette only gave him a polite smile before rejoining the girls' gaggle.

The boys' conversation was a lot simpler.

"Neji," Shikamaru greeted, exchanging a handshake with the Hyuuga.

"Missions pile up lately, huh," the Nara remarked.

"Yeah," Neji replied. "More so after the festival."

"You couldn't be more right."

Neji bowed curtly and politely at Gaara. "Kazekage-sama."

"Hyuuga-san."

The same short and polite acknowledgements were exchanged with Kankuro, Temari and Shino. Sai smiled at Neji in that way everyone found creepy and for a second the Hyuuga wondered why again Ino hangs onto this freak's arm?

Not far from Neji, he could see Kiba looking at him. Their eyes met and the two men exchange rather stiff nods. If there was any hostility between them, the two were civil enough not to do anything about it now. Conversation flowed naturally between the group, and someone had suggested to try the food strip a couple of blocks away. There was unanimous agreement.

As they walked, Naruto said, "Hey, have you guys seen Akira-chan? I don't think I've seen her all week!"

Neji fought the urge to facepalm. He saw his reaction mirrored in Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Kiba's faces.

"She's on patrol tonight, baka!" Kiba answered. "Didn't she tell you?"

"Eh?! Patrol?! What's that?"

"Idiot! You really consider yourself a shinobi of this village? She's out on the border, securing the village and stuff. Geez, how the hell do you manage being in a same team with him, Sakura?"

"Ugh! Don't ask, please."

Hinata, who was walking just in front of Neji said softly, "It's sad though. She missed the celebration and the show."

"Hmmm, you're right about that Hinata," Ino remarked who was beside Tenten. "It's quite unfortunate she's not here with us to enjoy the Matsuri," She turned around to meet Neji's stare. "Don't you think so Neji?"

Neji, stoic as ever, only said. "Hn." His eyes met Tenten's briefly before he looked away.

"_1 hour, 59minutes and 59seconds."_

* * *

"How's the barrier looking, Yuudai?"

The gray wolf barked loudly. "All clear Hime."

Akira joined him on the ground. "Perfect! I'm leaving you in charge for now, Genma-san had asked me to meet him for a short briefing okay?"

"Okay, you be careful Hime."

The kunoichi ruffled the wolf's fur and addressed the rest of the pack. _"Ookami, maintain your posts while I'm gone."_

Their howls from the distance was enough assurance for Akira. She adjusted the katana at her hip and turned on her radio.

"Genma-taicho? Confirming rendezvous at 45 south higashi perimeter."

Static and then Genma's voice, "Confirmed."

Akira turned off her radio. _"I'll be off now Ookami. Sachiko, you behave."_

Akira heard Sachiko's distinct howl of protest as the kunoichi made her way to the assigned meeting place.

_"I'm always behaved Hime-chan!" _Sachiko said. _"But wait, have you told Genma-san of your plans for later?"_

Akirapaused and bit her lip. She was supposed to meet Neji later and while she fretted about what to say to him or what to do, she hasn't thought of how to go to their meeting place without being charged with abandonment of duty. Genma made it clear that no one is to leave their posts unless upon official orders from their immediate supervisors or the Hokage herself. And Akira was sure leaving to meet the Hyuuga isn't an official mission.

_"No I haven't, Sachiko,"_ she said in reply to the white wolf.

_"Akira-hime, please don't cry when you meet Genma-san later," _Akai suddenly interjected in the conversation.

Akira leapt over a low branch with a frown. _"Why the hell would I cry, Akai? I'm not going to be reprimanded am I?"_

"Akai!" Yuudai suddenly growled threateningly.

Akira grew more puzzled at the sudden strange way her wolves have been acting. While sometimes mischievous, the wolves get along together most of the time, with only Yuudai and Sachiko engaging in a barking match due to the white wolf's playful nature. Right now though, they are unusually quiet and Akira sensed Kuroi's uneasiness. What could be going on?

Not long after she reached the small clearing where Genma had instructed her to go. She approached the area cautiously, hand ready to draw her katana and eyeing the shadows for any threat. She saw Genma emerge.

"Akira! You can relax, it's just me here." the jounin said.

The kunoichi remained tense however. "Beauty is everlasting."

"It is but one layer of skin."

Akira sighed in relief. "That's a crappy password, if I may say so Genma-san." She approached the man and bowed in courtesy.

"Well Aoba and Anko had taken the better ones," Genma replied, senbon glinting in the moonlight. "And that's all the unique one I could come up with, besides you're the only kunoichi in our squad."

"I don't understand the reference but if you say so, Taicho."

Genma laughed. "Anyway, things going well in your perimeter? I met your wolf while I was doing my rounds."

"Hai, the barriers are intact. That's Kuroi and yes, he did mention it."

"Hmm."

Akira waited for whatever else Genma wished to discuss. She remembered what Akai said a while ago. Why did Genma summon her again? Surely, she did not do anything against the regulations. She didn't sleep while on duty (she only took power naps and during that time Yuudai and the wolves are covering for her), she didn't leave her post...so what is there for Genma to tell her?

"Saito and his gang are not bothering you?"

Akira shook her head. "No sir."

"Good."

Another pause.

"Uh, Genma-san, may I ask what it is you really called me for?" Akira then asked. She met Genma's brown eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Genma's eyes widened a little. "No of course not. What gave you that idea?" He shifted the senbon to the other side of his mouth. He took something out of his pouch. "The reason I called you out here Akira is to give you this." He handed her a small brown parcel.

"Happy birthday, Akira."

Akira took the square object covered in brown paper, eyes unbelieving. "W-what?"

Genma frowned a little. "A present. Today's your birthday right? Unless I got the date wrong…" When Akira still didn't speak or even open the parcel, Genma sighed. "Hey," he said in a softer tone. The kunoichi then looked up. "Hayate will kill me if I didn't even make an effort. I hope that's enough to make up for the past years. I'm sorry if last year I didn't…"

He faltered when he saw tears starting to well up in the kunoichi's eyes. "Shit, Akira. Don't cry." He reached out to awkwardly pat her shoulder. He was never good at crying women. Genma groaned inwardly. Maybe he should've listened to Aoba and taken up his offer to give the younger kunoichi some racy underwear, instead of taking Yuugao's advice of giving the girl something sentimental…but then Raido opposed strongly to Aoba's idea, citing that Akira is almost half their age even if she turned eighteen, and that Hayate will haunt them in their dreams that night. None of them wanted to incur Hayate's wrath even from the other side.

Akira steeled herself and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry, it's just…it's been a while since I received something for my birthday."

That tugged at something within Genma. He smiled warmly at the kunoichi. "We wouldn't have thought of it if not for your Ookami. Come on, open it."

The redhead nodded and with trembling fingers, tore open the small parcel. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. She stared at the object in her hands, as if seeing it for the first time.

Genma shifted the senbon in his mouth. "Yuugao told me that your own copy was lost when your house was ransacked years ago…. That, along with some of Hayate's stuff, is just collecting dust so Yuugao thought it might do more good if you kept it. Anyway, consider that as a gift from the four of us."

It was the picture of her old genin team. At the back was Hayate, standing proud with his hands on Daichi and Saburou's shoulders. Akira, being the only girl, was in the middle, scowling. Daichi was to her left, grinning widely, eyes bright with mischievousness while Saburou's expression was hidden by his high collar. Just looking at the picture and seeing her old team made Akira nostalgic.

She bit back her tears, not wanting Genma to see how the small gesture affected her. So that was why the wolves were acting strange! They were in cahoots with Genma! And for Yuugao, Aoba, Raido and Genma to just remember today…even _she _forgot her own birthday! How pathetic is that?

She looked up at the senbon-wielding jounin and smiled. "I appreciate this very much, Genma-san. Thank you." Akira bowed in earnest thanks which Genma returned a little stiffly, not used to being shown with such politeness.

"You're welcome," he said, giving her an amicable pat on the shoulder. "You know, I really wanted to give you sake instead but we're on duty and I don't want Hayate to think that I'm a bad influence on you."

Akira grinned. "I love this over sake, Genma-san. Thanks again. And please extend my thanks to Yuugao, Raido and Aoba-san."

"Will do."

He watched the kunoichi slip the photo carefully within the secret pocket of her flak jacket. The happiness in the kunoichi's eyes was so bright. It was rare to see her like this, like the word she was named after.* Genma sucked on his senbon. He still has another surprise for the girl.

"I'll head to my post now, Taicho," she said after a small pause.

The jounin raised a brow. "To your post. Are you sure?"

The jovial mood Akira was in diffused a little and concern dimmed her features. "Yes sir. But if you want me to be somewhere else…" She stood a bit tenser, apprehension in her eyes.

"Well, shouldn't you be at the Hokage Monument at 2100H?" Genma's hazel eyes twinkled with mischief.

Akira's eyes widened in surprise the second time that night. Is she hearing this right? Genma _knew_?

"Or maybe I heard it wrong, my source—they're just wolves after all—may have given me the wrong location." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, feigning nonchalance. "You're right Satsuna, you should be back in your post."

The kunoichi stifled her delight when it finally sunk in. _'Oh you silly wolves!' _she thought fondly of her pack. Just a while ago she was thinking of how to ask Genma for permission, and had even thought of sending Sachiko to tell Neji she can't make it...

'_I must've done something good in the past life for things to go my way!' _she thought gleefully.

"Genma-san, I can't thank you enough!"

"Just tell whoever you're meeting that three Tokubetsu jounins and an ANBU operative will castrate him should he do something against your wishes."

Akira blushed in embarrassment and muttered "Yes sir, I will." She looked up at him with bright eyes. "Thank you so much."

Genma's smirk softened as he sucked on his senbon and the thin metal glinted in the moonlight. "Just be safe, Akira."

The kunoichi nodded and the jounin watched her disappear into the shadows, her hair flying wildly around her. Akira's chakra signature soon left his range. Genma released a sigh.

He wondered who the lucky guy was. Whoever he is, the jounin prayed that he does nothing idiotic because not only will he, Yuugao, Aoba and Raido castrate him, the mystery guy's idiocy could also cost Akira her future, because a red in any shinobi's ledger is one sure way to unemployment. Genma knew Akira is aware of the implications of her leaving her post (although with his permission), so her mystery guy must be someone special to the kunoichi.

The jounin flicked his senbon and dashed back into the forest. If the Hokage learned of what he had done, he'll surely be demoted to D-rank missions for the rest of his life. Genma shrugged. Well, it's not as if Tsunade had not gone through the passions of young love. Even he had been caught in cupid's stupid arrows when he was younger, although his escapades on love differed greatly than that of most people.

Genma groaned. Damn him and his soft spot for paying back his dues. _'Now we're even, you kenjutsu-freak.' _He thought. '_I made your little genin happy, as you've always wanted. Now stay off my back, Gekko Hayate.'_

When a cold wind blew, Genma knew Hayate heard him, some way or another.

* * *

**Author's Notes #2:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

***the word she was named after- the name 'Akira' has two meanings depending on the characters used. It could either mean 'bright' (as in shining) or 'intelligent' or 'clear'. Genma meant 'bright'. As to how Akira was named that way when her personality is so much different will be explained in future chapters. :)**

**This chapter was meant to be longer and should've included a more fluffy ending but when I reviewed it, I found that it was too dragging (even I as writer was bored with some of the details) so I decided to splice this chapter into two. Don't worry, a major plot event (to me it seems major, I don't know about you guys though. Hope it's interesting enough for you) will be revealed next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to post it in the weekend.**

**Thank you for putting my fic under your Favorites/Followed Stories and for reading. Those little things brighten up my day! **

**Cheers!**


	33. Daisuki da yo

**Author's Notes:**

**A little later than my promised weekend update, but earlier than my usual monthly (or more) update. As previously mentioned this new chapter was supposed to be a part of chapter 32 but it was a little too long so I decided to turn this into a new chapter instead. Anyway, longer author's notes at the end of the story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**33**

"Come on, hurry!"

"All the good spots will be taken if we don't hurry up! Move it!"

"W-Wait, Ino! S-Sakura! My yukata…"

"Heh. I guess I'll see you slowpokes later. Come on, Hinata, you can ride Akamaru with me!"

The Hyuuga heiress looked up gratefully at her teammate. "Arigato, Kiba-kun." Meanwhile, Ino and the rest of the girls all hobbled quickly in an attempt to secure the best spot for the night's fireworks display.

Every year at the last day of the Matsuri, Konoha ends the festivities with the most ornate fireworks display. It is one of the highlighted festival events and is popular among couples and young people. It's one hour before Konohagakure's night sky is lit up with the bright explosives, and most of the people have begun flocking towards the village square, where the fireworks display is set to begin.

"The village square will be crowded!" Kiba shouted to Lee and Naruto who began to race in a stupid attempt to be the first to sit beside Sakura. "Better go to the park instead!"

Ino's eyes brightened up. "Great idea Kiba!" She took Tenten's hand in her left and Sai in the other. She dragged them in a run, which was impressive considering the blonde was in a yukata. "Come on! Forehead-girl let's go!"

Sakura hurried after Ino. "You bet, Pig!"

The rest of the group namely Shino,Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara followed at a more leisurely pace. Kiba assisted Hinata on Akamaru's back.

"You okay, Hinata?" he asked as he settled behind the kunoichi.

"H-Hai. Thanks again Kiba-kun."

Kiba smirked. "No problem. Don't want you tripping over lest I get the brunt of your cousin's foul mood." He gave Akamaru a pat on the side, and the huge ninken began to lope.

"You mean, Neji-nii?"

The Inuzuka grunted and rubbed the spot where Hinata's kanzashi had lightly hit his cheek. "Yes. Haven't you noticed him the whole night?"

Hinata looked away from Kiba. "Well, I just thought he-he doesn't like the crowd."

They had reached the park and true to Kiba's thoughts, it was fairly deserted, with only a few couples and small families laying down blankets in preparation for the fireworks. None of their friends had arrived yet and Kiba smirked in satisfaction. Thank heavens for Akamaru, his effort to walk had somehow lessened.

"Find us a spot eh, Akamaru?"

The dog yipped and trotted towards a slight uphill. The grass was dry and from here, they had an outstanding view of Konoha's night sky, uninterrupted by other people. Kiba whistled the dog to stop and alighted first. He took Hinata by the waist and lifted her down. The Hyuuga heiress muttered a shy 'thank you.'

Soon enough their friends arrived one after the other: Ino, Sai, Tenten and Sakura—with the girls gasping a little with their running. Kiba had Akamaru run to meet them and they all plopped gratefully on the grass.

"My feet now hurt, Yamanaka!" Tenten muttered, taking off her geta sandals.

Ino just flipped her long hair out of the way as she sat on the ground. "Oh can it, Tenten! Would you rather we miss this?"

Sakura just hummed contentedly as she leaned back.

Choji, Shino, Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings shortly arrived. They settled on the grass, and the Nara had taken on lying down and closing his eyes while Temari sat quietly beside him. Chouji had opened a new pack of potato chips and Shino had settled near Hinata. Kankuro sat beside his brother quietly.

"H-how about Naruto-kun and Lee-san?" Hinata asked as she adjusted the folds of her yukata. Kiba sat beside her and gave her a smug grin.

"Relax, Hinata. Your boyfriend will be here," he teased. The Hyuuga promptly blushed, which earned amused chuckles from Ino, Sakura and Tenten.

"H-h-he's not—please don't say that!"

Kiba laughed. He nudged his teammate lightly. "I sent Akamaru after him and Lee. They'll be here soon."

They passed the time talking and laughing while they waited for the fireworks display. As the night deepened, the air grew colder and the group relaxed. Above them, the sky was dark with tiny stars and a half moon served as illumination. It was peaceful and calming. Hinata breathed deeply, smiling contentedly as she basked in the company of her friends.

Their small chitchat was interrupted by the loud arrival of Naruto, Lee and Akamaru. The ninken settled near his master and Naruto and Lee squabbled to sit beside Sakura. The pinkette bopped Naruto and Tenten grabbed Lee's ear to settle the two shinobi. Naruto sat on Sakura's left and beside Hinata (much to the delight of the indigo-haired kunoichi) while Lee sat a little to the pinkette's right—still to be considered a good seat. Next to Lee is Tenten and behind her was Ino and Sai.

"Naruto-kun and I brought some food!" Lee said and opened a bag.

"Hai! Hai!" Naruto said. "We got us ramen in all five flavors and more ramen—"

At this the group face palmed. Sakura began breathing heavily, eyes shut as if mentally counting one to ten. It was Ino who did the job for her.

"It's all ramen, you baka!" the blonde exclaimed.

Sakura shook Naruto wildly. "And not to mention, where will we get hot water to cook it in!" She yelled.

Beside Naruto, Hinata gasped and eyed Sakura warily. On one hand, she pitied Naruto because he's always at the receiving end of Sakura's anger. But on the other hand… Hinata sighed. This is Uzumaki Naruto, the guy she had liked since she was a young girl. It was his bright personality that she was first attracted to, after all.

She watched her friends and smiled contentedly. After being shaken like a rattle, Naruto had engaged Kiba and Shino in a conversation about jutsu, while Lee and Tenten along with Sakura were in light conversation about missions. From where she sat Hinata could see Sai writing something on his pad while Ino chattered away, blonde hair glinting under the moonlight. A little distance from her, Shikamaru was on the grass, watching the night sky. Temari was seated beside him, also looking up. The Kazekage and Kankuro are quiet beside them.

Hinata's eyes travelled from Shino and then back to everyone in their group until they settled at Tenten. At once, the Hyuuga realized that another shinobi from their clique was missing. She clenched a fist at her chest.

'_N-Neji-nii?'_

* * *

_59 minutes and 59 seconds._

Neji slipped back into the dark alley, eyes watching the movements of the group of shinobi. He could make out the orange yukata of Naruto and Sakura's red ensemble as they walked along the crowded street. Not far from them is Sai and the others.

He pressed himself against the wall, careful to hide his presence. When they had passed, Neji stepped backwards further into the alley. Merging with the darkness, he leapt swiftly and maneuvered between the dank backstreets of various shops and restaurants before emerging into a side street. Finally sure that he was not being followed, Neji walked on, dodged some civilians who were walking towards the opposite direction. He finally stopped at the foot of the tallest monument in the village.

He looked up and activated his Byakugan. In the dim lights, he saw no one and his chest clenched instinctively. But he shook his head lightly. There were still some minutes left, and he knew it wouldn't be easy for her to slip away to their meeting place. In fact, Neji had even prepared for the possibility of seeing her wolf, instead of her tonight, with the message that the kunoichi could not come and meet him. The risks after all, are not that miniscule.

Neji clutched the small box in his pocket. In spite of that unwanted possibility, he still hoped that he was wrong. He still hoped that she'd be there, just like he's here waiting for her.

The Hyuuga breathed deeply. He walked towards the Hokage Monument. As he climbed each step, his heart began beating faster like the taiko being beat in time with the festivities. He only felt like this whenever he's faced with a mission. Who knew that a simple meeting with a girl will be enough to make the Hyuuga's heart drum out of sync?

Except, this isn't just any girl. And in actuality, this is still a mission. What makes this different from his other missions is that Neji had grown emotionally attached to the task.

'_Rule #04: A shinobi must always put the mission first.'_

'_Rule #15: Shinobi are tools. Leave all emotions behind.'_

Neji clenched his fists, finally reaching the topmost of the Monument. The night air was chilly and the silence a little unnerving. Far from the bustle of people and the steady thrum of music, he took a deep breath.

He lived by rules all his life: Hyuuga Main House rules, Branch House rules and when he joined the Academy, shinobi rules. But he learned soon enough that not one rule is absolute. And in his case, the red-haired kunoichi happened to have broken all of the rules he abided to in his entire life.

His pocket watch showed 5 minutes to 2100H. His senses heightened to hyperdrive. Neji tensed at the slightest movement of wind, the slightest sound of that distinct gait he had grown accustomed to.

Slow, painful minutes passed by.

The Hokage Monument stood still.

His heart had not stopped beating loudly since.

Still, there's no sign of the kunoichi.

* * *

Akira was met by her pack when she re-emerged from the clearing.

"Ookami!" She opened her arms and readied for the white ball of fur that glomped her. "Oof!" She stumbled backwards at the force, laughing. "Sachiko!" The pack surrounded her then, excitedly barking.

"Happy Birthday Hime-chan!" Akai exclaimed, joining her and Sachiko on the ground. Akira hugged the red wolf, her arms not enough to encircle Akai's broad form.

"Did you like our present, Hime?" Yuudai asked. He barked in surprise when he too was engulfed in a tight hug by Akira.

She buried her face in his thick fur. "Of course I liked it!" Akira felt fresh tears spring up her eyes at the sight of her Ookami, her _family_. She wiped a tear with the back of her hand. "I'm very happy. Thank you so much." She motioned for Kuroi and Kishi, and the two wolves approached her. They nuzzled her neck affectionately. Akira did not bother hiding her tears of joy. Truly, she had never been this happy in any of her birthdays. She touched Genma's present now pressed against her chest through the fabric of her flak jacket.

"So," she sat cross-legged in the middle of her wolves. "Who told Genma-san? Hmm?"

Yuudai raised a paw sheepishly. "I did, Hime-chan. Well, we thought we'd do something special for once. Also, Sachiko told us how she overheard you and the Hyuuga kid…though I still don't think highly of him."

"Oh give it a rest, Yuudai-nii!" Sachiko said. "I told you, Neji-san's okay! Anyway, we know you'll be on duty Hime, on the day that he asked you to meet him! How romantic!"

As Sachiko gushed, the other members of the pack rolled their eyes and made faces in disgust. The white wolf ignored them.

"So then, we decided to tell Genma-san about it," Kishi said. "But we didn't tell him who you're meeting with, just that you want to spend your birthday with someone special. He caught on with the idea and asked us what could be a perfect present. And to set the record straight," he glanced at Yuudai, "I have reservations with regards to the Hyuuga kid but if he makes you happy, Hime, then I'll roll along with whatever."

"Me too," added Akai. "Something's off with that boy and I'm not particularly thrilled about him being around our Hime but if you're okay with him Hime-chan, then fine." He sat on his haunches. "Anyway, we told Genma-san that you'd like something nice—though aside from food, I dunno what else could be better."

Akira sighed and shook her head at her wolves. Their distrust towards Neji was not unfounded and she understood where they're coming from. But it cannot be denied that he is something positive in her life right now. She reached over to scruff the red wolf's ear fondly.

"Genma-san actually asked us if you'd like the photograph," Kuroi then said in his deep voice. "He showed it to me when I met him during his rounds and with the pack's approval, we all thought it was okay." He then sat beside Akai. "And I agree with Kishi and Akai about the Hyuuga kid."

Akira smiled widely at her wolves. "It's more than okay, Kuroi," she said gently. "I love it. Thank you very much! You guys…you do so much for me." She looked at the wolves at her feet. "And I'm fine with your reservations with Neji. To be honest, I'm still a little unsure about him too."

Sachiko had sidled to her. "But I thought you love him?" She sat facing Akira.

"Well…"

Five pairs of Ookami eyes were staring at her, waiting for her answer. Akira sighed heavily. "I… I still don't know."

"But you like him very much, right?" Sachiko persisted, eyes hopeful. "Otherwise you wouldn't let him be so near you." The four other wolves barked in agreement.

The redhead shrugged. Although she's close to the wolves and share most of her thoughts with them, it embarrassed her to admit that she does indeed like the Hyuuga very much.

"You'll still go and see him?" asked Yuudai.

"Yeah, I think I will," she replied. "It would be rude to let him wait."

"Then we'll come along," said Akai, standing up to his full height. "Just so he won't get the wrong ideas." Yuudai barked in approval.

Akira groaned. "If you come along, then who will watch the perimeter?" She shook her head for the nth time that night. When overprotectiveness hits her wolves… "I'll be fine and I'll only be gone for about three hours. If I'm not back by midnight then by all means tear him to shreds."

A sadistic chill permeated among the male members of the pack while Sachiko was the only one who protested.

"He better return you in one piece Hime," Yuudai threatened. "Or he will find himself in pieces."

Akira buried her face in her hands. _'Oh dear…'_

There was a short pause before Kishi suddenly perked up. "Hey, aren't you missing something, Hime-chan?"

"What, Kishi?"

In sudden unspoken consensus, the wolves barked in unison and tried to get Akira off her feet. Akira looked around in confusion. "Wait—"

Kishi stood up and using his snout, pushed Akira up to stand. "Hime, have you forgotten?" He pushed Akira harder and the kunoichi wobbled a little as she found her balance upright.

"Ookami, what're—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Akai and Kuroi bit her opposite sleeves and dragged her. Confused at the sudden change in action of her wolves, Akira ran along. Kishi, Sachiko and Yuudai went beside her.

Sachiko squealed excitedly. "Faster Hime-chan! Ah, you are not gonna put our efforts to waste!"

Akira's eyes widened in confusion. "What—" She turned to Yuudai. "What's this, Yuudai?"

"Apparently, it's 2100H."

That was enough to propel the kunoichi to volition. Akira channeled chakra to her legs. With the added surge, she leapt over a low-lying branch. Kuroi and Akai had let go of her sleeves and watched as the kunoichi ran, hair waving wildly behind her. They pulled back as they reached the edges of their assigned perimeters.

Just before Akira headed towards the Hokage Monument, she paused and turned to her wolves.

"Ookami…"

Instinctively, the wolves stood in attention and waited for orders. Instead, Akira smiled and even in the dark, her eyes were bright as they reflected the moonlight.

"Ookami, thank you."

* * *

Neji closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. He gripped the railing, the cold metal bringing added chill to his bones.

'_Breathe.'_

He forced himself to stay calm, to avoid thinking that maybe the kunoichi had decided to jilt him, or maybe she really had no intention of seeing him—after all, he didn't ask if she _wanted _to go. Neji clenched his fist. That thought alone was enough for one huge guilt trip.

'_No. Just…Breathe.'_

He followed his instinct and drew a deep breath. Along with the cool night air entering his lungs was the throb of that distinct chakra signature—pulsing and unsteady. He opened his eyes.

Green met pale lavender.

* * *

Akira took heavy gulps of air in an attempt to steady her erratic heartbeat. She could feel herself shaking—probably because she dashed as fast as she could, and also because Neji is looking at her like she was the most interesting creature he'd ever seen.

The kunoichi took a step forward, growing increasingly self-conscious. She could not help but smile at the sight of him. She knew she probably looked like an idiot, but she was just relieved that he kept his word. The butterflies in her chest multiplied ten-fold.

She approached him. "Hi."

When he didn't speak, Akira looked away. "I'm sorry if I was late, I sort of…ran into something." She looked back at him.

He only smirked in reply. "It's okay Akira."

Akira sighed in relief. "I wasn't too late, am I?"

"No. Still ways away from Kakashi-sensei."

She chuckled. He motioned for her to come closer and she did, blushing as he took her hand in his. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she sidled up to his side, as if she always belonged there. Akira snuck a look at the Hyuuga. His features were illuminated by the dim lights that decorated the Monument. He looked regal as ever, the dark kimono ensemble highlighting his strong jaw and aquiline nose.

She followed his eyes that were looking at the village below. Atop the Hokage Monument, they have a great view of the village and against the dark sky, there was nothing grander than Konoha alive with bright lights. They could hear the strains of music and the lively pulsating vibe of the village they called home. At this thought, Akira could not help but smile. Months ago, she thought otherwise. But after meeting _him _somehow, she has changed her mind.

They were silent as they enjoyed the view. Konoha is beautiful tonight but to Neji, it paled in comparison to the woman beside him. Discreetly, he snuck a long look. She exchanged her mini skirt and red haori with the standard Konoha shinobi attire: flak-jacket, dark pants and long-sleeved shirt. The uniform plus the obvious addition of weapons hid her curves, and the stiff flak jacket added bulk to her lithe frame. He was used to seeing her in shorter clothes, but this change in attire didn't make her any less feminine to his eyes. Her long crimson hair pulled back in a ponytail still retained its charm amidst the hitaite on her forehead, the slight flush on her cheeks and the curve of a smile on her lips still reminded him that the shinobi at his side is very much a woman.

A faint smile was on her lips. "Who would've thought it could be beautiful?" she said softly. She leaned forwards the railings. "Wow." She turned to look at him. "Do you know this is the closest I've been to the Matsuri since I was seven? I was still with Grandma. Whoa."

Neji watched the kunoichi. Her smiled widened as she turned her attention back to the colorful parade happening below. To Neji, the village is his home and he had always found it beautiful, even with its flaws. While Konoha is still in the process of rebuilding after the damage it sustained from Orochimaru's attack, it has slowly regained its old grandeur. As a shinobi of the leaf, Neji is proud of it.

But watching the kunoichi now, he knew she probably doesn't share his views on the village. He still has a lot to learn about the Satsuna but as he watched her admiring the night sky, Neji sighed. _'In time…' _he reminded himself.

Akira noticed him staring at her and blushed. "What?"

Neji shook his head. He shifted their joined hands. "I bought you food. I figured you have been on a strict beef-jerky-and-water-diet lately."

The kunoichi grinned. "Hell yeah. You're a life-saver!"

He smirked in amusement. After laying out the food he brought with him, they sat together and enjoyed the small feast.

The kunoichi's eyes brightened at the food he brought. She had survived on instant ramen and the dry food rations for almost a week. The only time she was able to eat warm food was during her off-duty day, and even then all she ate was ramen and take-out. The bento box Neji brought her was a welcome change.

They shared the food between them, relapsing into idle chat. Akira told him of her uneventful patrol duty and the week prior. Neji frowned when she told him of the little incident with Saito.

"But he hasn't approached me since," Akira said, laying a hand over Neji's arm as the man stiffened with ill-hidden killing intent. "Besides, with the Ookami around, he'd be an idiot to even try."

"Where does he live?"

Akira's eyes widened. "No. You're not thinking of—"

Neji's unwavering stare told her what he's truly thinking. Akira gripped his arm tighter. Soon Neji relaxed a little and sighed.

"I was just going to give him a warning," he said, still a ghost of a frown on his lips.

Akira shook her head. "There's no need for that. Genma-san did already." She returned to her meal. "Besides, I don't want to give the village more reasons to spite me." She looked up to smile at him. "Still, thank you for the concern."

He didn't reply, but she blushed at the look he gave her. Akira averted her stare and stuffed her mouth full instead. Really, he should stop looking at her like that, he makes it difficult for her to breathe normally.

At the thought, she remembered what her wolves had said earlier. Among the pack, only Sachiko was openly welcoming of Neji's presence in their lives. Yuudai had always been outspoken about his misgivings, while Kishi, Akai and Kuroi had reservations. Their suspicions aren't unfounded though, with nothing but negativity around them, it's difficult for the wolves to be open to other people.

Akira glanced at Neji. She's wary of him too, but as days passed, her wariness had begun to wear off. He had not shown her any ill intention. He rarely even asked anything personal about her, and…

"_I'd understand if… if you'd…if you want to leave." She pulled her hand away from him but he refused to let go. Akira looked at Neji and his eyes bore into hers._

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I won't leave you?"_

'_I don't want to leave him either,' _she thought, for once being honest with herself. She had developed feelings for the shinobi and really, she's tired of this tug-o-war within her.

"What's wrong?"

She must've been staring at him for quite a while. Akira blushed and promptly looked away. "Nothing, just—just remembered the wolves," she said. It wasn't totally a lie for she _had _been thinking of the pack before her mind drifted to thoughts of him.

Neji nodded. "And how are the pack?"

Akira then remembered what they said just a while ago: _"He better return you in one piece Hime," Yuudai threatened. "Or he will find himself in pieces." _Akira could not help but chuckle. "They're doing good."

"I take it, they still not okay with me," said Neji. "Especially Yuudai-san."

Akira's stare softened. She chose her words carefully. "Well, they're still not used to having someone…around me constantly." She sighed. "The only person that still remained a constant in my life after everything, is Iruka-sensei and Naruto. So, I hope you forgive them for the occasional, umm, you know…unwanted stuff. And I apologize in advance in their behalf."

"I understand," Neji replied, smiling a little. "Just tell them not to bite my head off."

Akira laughed. "They did promise and Musha Ookami never go back on their promises!"

They continued with their meal, with light chatter about trivial things. After eating, the pair cleared away the bento boxes to the nearest trash can. They sat side by side with Neji's arm over the kunoichi's shoulder in a half embrace. She leaned against him and the Hyuuga was glad that she isn't withdrawing from his touch or from his presence.

He listened as she continued to tell him of her patrol duties, how she spent the festival in the boring darkness of the forest.

"It wasn't exactly boring though," she said. "I finished reading a novel, I was with the wolves and they provided enough entertainment."

Neji hummed in reply, just enjoying the feel of her warmth against his side. Her thick uniform was a little troublesome for him but he didn't mind. Just being with the kunoichi was enough.

He allowed the kunoichi to pace the conversation, only answering questions when she asked. He did not want to pressure her into divulging personal matters. She told him of her days in the orphanage, how she was never allowed anywhere outside its immediate vicinity so the only way she could enjoy the Matsuri is through the roof which she climbed.

"The orphanage isn't really a tall building, so I wasn't really seeing much, only the fireworks. The next time I got close enough to see the parade was when I was a genin. Then after that, when I was assigned patrol missions."

The kunoichi then sighed as if remembering a distant memory.

"You mentioned your grandmother," Neji said carefully, watching the kunoichi's face.

Akira nodded. "Yeah. My grandmother is my only family next to the wolves. She raised me since I was a baby. My last memory of the Matsuri was when I was seven and she took me to the parade. Months later, she died." She shrugged and hugged her knees together. "Since then I have volunteered to take patrol duties during the Matsuri, just so I could cope."

"I'm sorry."

She turned her head to look at him. "It's fine." She bit her lip before blurting, "Would—would you like to meet my grandmother?"

Neji paused.

Initially, he wanted to do things that would benefit his mission; take advantage of her vulnerability and her isolation but being with her now, looking at her, holding her…just how much is he willing to sacrifice for this mission? For his village?

She was looking up at him inquisitively and he realized he had been too quiet. He smiled.

"I'd be honored," Neji replied, giving the girl's arm a short squeeze.

Akira smiled and looked away.

Neji was glad that Akira seemed more relaxed now, unlike in the past where she'd immediately raise up her walls just at his slightest contact. He understood her trepidation, but he also welcomed the idea that the kunoichi is becoming more comfortable with him, opening up like a book long forgotten.

"I think my granny will like you," she suddenly said, smiling. "She likes uppity, rich people with excellent manners."

Neji frowned, remembering their first mission together at Nadeshiko no Sato. Akira called him "annoying, rich and uppity" back then and he didn't like it.

"I'm not rich, I'm not uppity but yes, I was brought up with manners. If that would gain the favor of Satsuna-Obaa-sama, then I guess I'm fine with it."

"Oh I think she'll approve, my grandmother's pretty easy to please. Besides, you've been good to me, and for us…that's all that matters." She blushed at her last statement and looked away from him.

Neji smirked.

"That leaves four then."

"Four?"

"Yes, four. I figured Sachiko-san has approved of me, and if you say that Satsuna-Obaa-sama is okay with me being 'uppity, rich and with excellent manners' then that leaves Yuudai-san, Kishi-san, Kuroi-san and Akai-san's approval."

Akira returned his stare, her green eyes wide with mixed hesitation and tenderness. The pink hue on her cheeks remained and Neji was hard-pressed not to take advantage of her stillness. The kunoichi visibly tensed.

"Approval for what?" she asked him, a little breathless.

Neji took a deep breath. "To be with you," he said simply.

The kunoichi seemed to have stopped breathing as she continued to look at him, emerald eyes wide. In the distance, the deep sound of taiko and gong echoed, signaling the countdown til the fireworks display. Neji felt the girl tremble against him, and he was surprised when she moved from his side to face him fully.

Akira felt her heart drumming in her chest. She was certain he could hear it but she didn't mind. Many times she often wondered where she truly stood with the Hyuuga, even going as far as doubting him. But she soon realized that he had been clear from the start, and the realization of his admission threw her in for a loop.

"_You're in my personal space, Hyuuga."_

"_As you are in mine, Satsuna. And I don't really mind."_

_"I'm not really an expert on reading people like Yamanaka," he said, his voice filled with controlled laughter. "But for a moment there, I was damn sure you were jealous. For what it's worth, I'm...relieved...that it's not purely from my end."_

"_You asked why I didn't leave you? Because I can't. I still don't understand why but I do know one thing. I can't leave you, Satsuna."_

"_You'll tell me when you're ready. And I'll be here to listen."_

"_Approval for what?" she asked him, a little breathless._

_Neji took a deep breath. "To be with you," he said simply._

Their eyes met—green and lavender—and the beating of the taiko from the Matsuri below them matched the erratic beating of her heart as Akira leaned to hold Neji's face in her hand. The Hyuuga tensed but remained still as she pressed her forehead with his, the cold metal of her hitaite against the bandages that covered his family seal.

"You have my approval then," Akira whispered and she closed the distance between them by pressing her lips on his.

Neji froze for a minute, the sudden action of the kunoichi causing his mind to blank temporarily. Her warm hands on his cheek and her lips moist against his was enough to wake him from his stupor and he pressed her close, ignoring the rough bulk of her flak jacket against him. Her hands travelled from his face to loop around his neck. Neji responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him.

Akira reveled in his touch, giving in to the primal voice in her head that had wanted him since the beginning. She felt him break away, only to breathe and then he claimed her mouth once more, and Akira was lost in the whirlpool of emotions and new sensations.

Shortly, they broke away for air. The sound of the taiko and gongs had ceased in the distance, only to be replaced by the loud cheers of spectators as Konoha's night sky became alive with the explosion of fireworks.

Akira looked up, a smile slowly forming on her lips as she watched the sky light up with so many colors. She breathed deeply, craning her neck to see more of the wonderful sight. When another bout of fireworks were lit, her smile widened and she looked down at Neji.

In an unspoken agreement, they both stood by the edge of the Hokage Monument, admiring the unparalleled beauty of Konoha. The sky was bright with the hundreds of paper lanterns and the fireworks display. Different patterns of brightly colored wheels, dragons littered the night sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Neji looked at the kunoichi beside him, taking in the delicate features that hid behind the harsh façade: her flushed skin, the tangle of red locks blown gently by the wind, lips curled into a rare smile and eyes made brighter by the fireworks. The bright lights illuminated her face and since he had known her, Neji had not seen the kunoichi this happy. He gripped her hand tighter in his, causing the Satsuna to look up at him.

He took this as his chance and he handed her the small box he kept in his pocket all along. Akira's eyes widened.

She carefully opened the small box with trembling fingers. She gasped at the sight of the intricate Tsuba*. Under the lights of the fireworks, the accessory gleamed. The smooth round edges were of plain silver but the carvings had the intricate details of a wolf's head. Akira stared up at Neji who was watching her.

"Happy birthday, Akira."

She shook her head, willing to stop the tears that had sprung up her eyes for the second time that night, but she failed.

Neji pulled her close and the kunoichi settled into his embrace, burying her face onto his chest. Above them, the night sky was in its full glory, bright lights showering their figures with multiple hues. He felt her tremble in his arms and he looked down to meet her stare.

Akira's eyes swept over Neji's face and she saw her own desire mirrored in his pearlescent gaze.

Her eyes had darkened into emeralds. She pressed her forehead against his, his mouth hovering over hers.

"I love you," she whispered, the loud noise from the festival drowning the words, making it seem non-existent.

But Neji heard, and he claimed her mouth, losing himself to the familiar yet new sensations of her mouth on his, the taste of her tears, her hair whipping against him, the feel of her arms around his neck, the scent of wild flowers filling his head.

And in the whirlwind of lights, sounds and heart beats, there is only her… and to him, that is all that mattered.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

***Tsuba- it is a part of the katana, roughly equivalent to the hand-guard so that the wielder does not hurt his hand. It is also used to block strikes and could also be used to disarm. In the olden times, Tsuba are made with such attention to details, with intricate carvings. Sometimes it contains the signature of the maker. Most Tsuba are made of strong metals but from what I read, modern Tsuba nowadays are fashioned to appeal more to the eyes than for practical use. **

**Alright, now to address some of the details in this chapter:**

**1\. Why Tsuba instead of something romantic like a necklace or a ring? For practical reasons because jewelry will get in the way of fighting. **

**2\. A friend told me that it seemed strange for Neji to be anxious just waiting for Akira. While I acknowledge my friend's comment, I have to say that it wasn't really strange because it's established in the fic that Akira is never late. So the fact that she's late now, is worrisome for Neji.**

**3\. The Ookami, with the exception of Sachiko, are still not comfortable with the relationship of Akira and Neji. In the first version of this chapter (including chapter 32), I wrote a part there where the wolves argue amongst each other about Neji's inclusion in Akira's social circle. I intended that scene to be included in this chapter but removed it eventually since I felt that it didn't really fit well in this chapter. I wanted to focus on Akira's growing feelings for Neji and since this chapter happens on her birthday, I want our protagonist to be happy for a bit.**

**4\. I know you guys are surprised when Akira confessed her love for Neji. Some might say it's out of character for her to be easily in love with Neji, given that she has deep-seated trust issues. However, I think it's just plausible and logical that she falls in love because the only real relationships she had are with her wolves and grandmother (familial love), Iruka and Naruto (brotherly love) and Hayate (which she sees as her mentor). Other than that, she has no inkling of what it's like to be in a romantic relationship with a man and thus has no past experiences to compare her current feelings for Neji with. So it's easy for her to deduce that she loves him not as a brother or friend, but as a man. Besides, it's not as if she made the decision over night. I have mentioned in past chapters how Akira struggled with her emotions towards Neji, often pushing him away. Her constant tug-o-war with herself is the reason why it took 27 chapters for them to kiss, haha!**

**5\. In addition, Akira had been starved of companionship for a long time so when the first person came along and made his intentions clear (aka Neji), her first reaction is to push the person away, and then eventually, let him in. And I think it just made sense. Though if you think otherwise, please feel free to tell me, I'm open to suggestions and discussion.**

**6\. Yes, I intended Neji not to return Akira's admission. Why? Well... the last couple of lines are open for interpretation, be my guest, I'm interested to read what you think.**

**Okay, that has been one hell of an Author's Note. Lastly, immense thanks to Ms. Sayori Hollyhood, I truly appreciate your thoughts to my story and you have been very helpful in my writing! Thank you!**


	34. Shihai (Dominate)

**34**

Morino Ibiki strode towards the Hokage Tower, a bulky manila folder tucked securely under his arm. The jounin squinted slightly at the sunlight, eyes adjusting to the bright surroundings which were a contrast to the darkness he was accustomed to from the Interrogation office. After presenting identification to the Chuunin on desk, the tall man proceeded to the staircase that led to the Hokage's office.

He held the manila folder in his hand before knocking three times. He waited before Tsunade's voice told him to enter.

The room was bright, the wide windows allowing sunlight to stream in and behind the huge desk sat Tsunade, fair as always. The Hokage looked up at him expectantly and Ibiki wasted no time in stating his purpose.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Godaime-sama," he greeted with a polite bow. "I have with me the recent results of our investigation on Fujiwara Keiko."

At the mention of the detainee's name, Tsunade sat up and reached for the folder that Ibiki had placed on the desk. She raised a brow at the heft of the folder.

"Judging from the files, you seemed to have learned a lot," she remarked.

Ibiki shrugged. "A lot, but still not as much as we wanted. However, it may give us insight as to her possible involvement with the daimyo, other shinobi villages and Akatsuki."

Tsunade eyes the scarred jounin intensely. "Continue, Morino-san."

Ibiki stepped forward. "Yamanaka Inoichi performed an initial mindwalk on Fujiwara's conscious thoughts. Nothing useful was gleaned at first, except that the detainee persistently contemplates escape and suicide. So far she has no tangible plans but I have already instituted suicide, homicide and escape precautions and has assigned a team to secure the detainee's safety. The initial mindwalk also reveals Fujiwara's apparent obsession towards Minamoto Shinji, who we have learned was her accomplice based on the debriefing reports of the team who encountered them. My team looked up on Minamoto's relationship with Fujiwara and we learned that they are lovers. He was a former shinobi of Iwagakure, later turned rogue and served as a mercenary for various underground organizations."

"He is confirmed dead as per ANBU investigation," Tsunade said.

"Yes. We were also able to confirm their illegal activities through a walk in Fujiwara's recent memories, with the murder of Wakushi Hiro as the most recent. More information regarding Wakushi-san's murder are in the files in your hand."

"I'll get to Wakushi later. What else have you learned?"

"Well, most of Fujiwara's conscious thoughts were unrelated to each other and Inoichi-san has verified that these are not due to conscious efforts—meaning, either Fujiwara's cognition has been affected somehow during her internment, or that a mind-altering jutsu has been triggered when Inoichi-san did the mindwalk. Regardless, majority of her mind is still intact and these sporadic episodes of altered cognition are minor in nature."

Tsunade was now browsing the files contained in the manila folder. "So you're assuring me that you have not addled Fujiwara's brains, Ibiki?"

"You have my assurance, Hokage-sama."

"And what of her relationship with the Daimyo? Anything we should be worried about?"

"What Inoichi gathered in the initial mindwalk were mere vignettes; parts of memories. He did a deeper probe into her mind and fortunately, that's where we dug a lot. She seems to have no intention of killing the daimyo but she knows a lot of critical information about Konoha and the other shinobi villages. Details of business transactions with smaller villages, both shinobi and civilian, were also gathered from her. Fujiwara was also involved in the political matters regarding the Daimyo's plan of expansion of the borders of the Land of Fire. More details along with—"

"That bastard!" Tsunade cursed, causing Ibiki to raise a brow. The Hokage frowned in indignation. "That womanizing bastard had not informed me of plans about the borders! And he dared criticize the "lack of security" during the Matsuri?!" She glared at Ibiki. "Make sure to fish out more from Fujiwara regarding all political transactions by the Fire Daimyo! Tag it with red and hand over to Shizune."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

The Hokage nodded and continued to browse the folder's contents. "And these are all the economic transactions she has meddled in?"

"Yes ma'am. Along with under-the-table transactions."

"Sneaky woman, isn't she?" Tsunade smiled. "Very good, Morino-san. I am pleased with your work."

Ibiki bowed in appreciation of the Hokage's praise. "Thank you, Godaime-sama. However, there's something else."

The sunny atmosphere in the office seemed to have dimmed a little as Ibiki took a step forward. The scarred shinobi's well-trained eyes assessed over the Hokage's office before he performed seals, which for the unversed seemed to mean nothing. It was actually a jutsu meant to induce temporary deafness for anyone outside the Hokage's office. The Torture and Interrogation master straightened professionally before speaking:

"It's about the Satsuna and the Kageboshi."

* * *

Akira wiped the sheen of sweat from her face. she eyed her opponent carefully, looking for its weakness. The wide stance and the glow of chakra on that right hand proved to be more than she bargained for.

But what really threw her off-guard was the Byakugan.

It was a Sunday afternoon, two days after the Matsuri and while the village was still in the process of cleaning up the mess left by the festival, Akira decided to spend the remainder of her day sparring with her student, Hyuuga Hanabi.

She had not seen the girl in a while and Akira was surprised that Hanabi seemed to have…grown. _'I mean, since when did she get taller?' _the kunoichi mused. She and the wolves always referred to Hanabi as 'little Hyuuga kid' and although still significantly smaller, Akira was sure Hanabi had grown a few inches from the last time she saw her.

Aside from that, her skills have improved and she can already use her Byakugan which made her Gentle Fist more effective from the last time she used it against Akira. The kunoichi smiled, secretly proud of the young girl.

'_She still has miles to go to be at par with Neji but with enough training and guidance, this girl will be a genius like him,'_ she thought.

Akira resumed analyzing Hanabi's attacks. The girl had managed to deflect 40% of Akira's attacks successfully with the use of her Kaiten, although Akira noted that Hanabi's Kaiten is significantly smaller. However, Akira knew that once honed to its full potential, it will be difficult to penetrate such a solid defense. But with all ninja techniques, it also has a weakness.

'_So what is its weakness?' _Akria asked herself.

While Hanabi's kaiten is still mediocre, the girl's strength however is in her taijutsu, and Hanabi was even able to enter Akira's range and hit tenketsu points in her arm and leg. Although of course, given Akira's seniority and longer reach, Hanabi still can't injure her sensei significantly.

She touched the seal on her right hand drew four kunai. She thew them to Hanabi who deflected them with her own kunai. Hanabi looked up at Akira and grinned.

"Sorry to tell you this sensei, but you have to try better."

Akira raised a brow. "Oh really? Don't be so cocky kid." She drew more kunai and shuriken, throwing them with immense speed that Hanabi barely had time to deflect them.

She continued the relentless attack, forcing her student to make use of the Kaiten again. When Hanabi spun into a blue sphere, Akira leapt to the air and aimed.

Her shuriken barrage was deflected by Hanabi's high velocity spinning. The same happened when she tried to throw bigger projectiles. Akira wondered if she should risk using heavier weapons but reminded herself that she's sparring with a child. Instead she reverted to the use of shadow clones.

With three of her clones, she attacked using combined taijutsu and bukijutsu. Apparently the combinations were too much for Hanabi and she was unable to use her Jyuuken. She settled for Kaiten once more and Akira smirked. She leapt back, dispelled two of her clones and had the third spin into a Passing Fang. Akira watched carefully as her clone spun in the opposite direction. To her surprise, the kaiten dissipated, leaving a confused Hanabi in the center.

Akira took to the offensive and attacked her pupil, intending to end the match. She aimed a punch but Hanabi deflected it. Hanabi followed up with a tap to Akira's elbow but Akira was able to catch the girl's hand and flung her to the nearest tree. Hanabi skidded to the ground, wincing at the impact but stood up immediately just in time to dodge Akira's kick. The older kunoichi turned to slash with her blade, but she was thrown back by the force of Hanabi's consecutive strikes.

"Two palms! Four palms! Eight p—aaah!"

Both girls leapt away from the small blast. Akira skidded to a halt, clutching her chest while Hanabi stumbled backwards, coughing and sporting a lacerated hand. The young Hyuuga raised a hand.

"I…I concede…sensei."

Akira nodded and rose up, wincing as she did. She walked over to the girl and helped her up. The two of them walked to the shelter of the trees where Yuudai was waiting. The wolf immediately took the bandages from Akira's pouch and gave them to the kunoichi.

"Aside from the hand, where else are you hurt?" Akira asked her student as she sat her down.

The girl pointed to her thigh. "Here, where you kicked me."

Akira nodded as she began to heal Hanabi's lacerated hand. The wound was a result of Akira's Iaido when Hanabi attempted to hit a vital tenketsu near Akira's thigh. Iaido was a technique that was passed on to Akira by Inoue and Hayate. It involves the quick drawing and sheathing of the katana. It was the first skill she learned and mastered, allowing her to slice off an opponent's hand even before he could perform seals for a jutsu.

She wrapped Hanabi's hand in bandages. "How's it now?"

"Better, sensei," Hanabi replied. "Will it scar?"

"No it won't. But rest it for tonight. May I see your thigh?"

Hanabi nodded and Akira lifted the girl's pant leg to check on her thigh. As she did so, Hanabi asked, "Sensei? Where did you learn your jutsus?"

"Which ones?"

"All of them?"

Akira glanced at Hanabi's face before returning her attention to the rather large bruise on the girl's thigh. "I learned my kenjutsu from my grandmother and Hayate-sensei. My medical ninjutsu, I learned from the Fifth Hokage." She finished up the healing process and the bruise started to subside. "Don't get the wrong idea though. I'm not a medical ninja. I just know tricks. There, all done."

"Thanks sensei! You're really amazing!" Hanabi smiled up at her and leaned back against the gnarly bark of the oak tree. "Oh gosh that was probably the most intense spar we had!"

Akira winced as she used her own medical ninjutsu to relieve the pain on her ribcage. "Yeah. Your hits are more painful now." She smiled proudly at the girl. "You did very good today, Hanabi. I can see you've been training dutifully."

Hanabi beamed at her, pearlescent eyes gleaming. "Thank you very much sensei! It's mainly because of you. You inspired me!"

Akira could not help but blush at the compliment and she looked away. "Well, umm, thank you. But you should probably thank whoever's training you at home. I mean, all I ever did was teach you how to hold kunai."

"No that's not true sensei!" the girl exclaimed, making both Akira and Yuudai jump in surprise. Hanabi sidled up to the kunoichi, gazing at her in obvious hero-worship. "You did more than just teach me how to use kunai and shuriken! You taught me to be more confident, to improvise on my moves and not just rely on—ah!"

Akira leaned forward in worry. "What is it Hanabi?"

"My…something hurts here," Hanabi touched her nape and gasped. "Ow!"

"Don't move," Akira ordered as she peered at Hanabi's affected area. A thin senbon was stuck to her nape, with one more below the fourth cervical bone. Akira sighed in relief. "It's just senbon, probably from my attack earlier," she told the girl. Akira pulled it out and showed it to Hanabi. Hanabi frowned however and her enthusiasm earlier had deflated. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Thank you sensei," she muttered, still frowning.

Akira sat back beside her, pretending not to notice her change in mood.

"Did you not see that?" she asked, making sure to hide her intention. When Hanabi did not answer, Akira glanced at her student.

"I mean, your kaiten obviously still needed improvement but I think you did a good job deflecting my weapons. That was a 360 degree turn, right?"

It took a while before Hanabi answered. "Yes sensei. It's a 360 degree turn and I use my chakra to spin and deflect your attacks. But…" she paused. "But I didn't see…I didn't see those needles," she whispered.

Akira watched her student. The young girl now seemed deep in thought, and she could see her clenching her fists at her side. The redhead reached out to touch Hanabi's shoulder.

"You still did well, Hanabi, and you will still improve. Obviously, I'm going to win against you since I'm older and more experienced. But I'm sure that once you graduate, you're gonna be better than me by leaps."

Hanabi obviously relaxed but she still looked up at Akira with worry in her eyes. "But…I've been training my Hakkesho Kaiten everyday, sensei. And... you were able to stop it. Not to mention, I didn't see those needles…It's supposed to be a Hyuuga Main family jutsu."

Akira watched the kid. She is no stranger to the strict upbringing of the Hyuuga, having taught other Hyuuga children. Hanabi is a special case however, as she is sister to Hinata and a candidate for clan head. So she understood the girl's disappointment.

"Look, there are many factors that led me to stop your kaiten, but it doesn't change the fact that it's a trademark jutsu of your clan," said Akira, reassuring Hanabi. "I mean, me defeating you in this spar doesn't make you less of a Hyuuga right? Think of it that way."

Hanabi sighed. "You're right sensei. I'm just worried what Otou-san and Neji-nii-san will think of me."

"Oh don't worry about your Neji-nii," Akira said with a smirk. "Yuudai here will take care of him if Neji dares bully you." At that the gray wolf growled in fake ferocity, in an attempt to cheer Hanabi up. "As for your father, well, you do the worrying for him."

Hanabi chuckled and reached out to pat Yuudai's snout. "Thank you so much Akira-sensei! And you too, Yuudai-san!"

Akira smiled, glad to see Hanabi's cheerfulness come back. "Anytime kiddo. Now we better go back, cause I'm starving! Yuudai! Want some dango?"

"Hime-chan, you know I don't eat sweets."

"I don't mind eating dango, sensei. As long as you pay for mine too!"

"Hn. Freeloader. Come on then."

"Yay!"

* * *

"That was overkill, Akira-hime."

"No it wasn't!"

She bent to inspect the burnt pieces of wood while shaking her head. Akira hates to admit it but Kuroi is right, she overdid the jutsu again. Not on purpose, but still.

The kunoichi sheathed her katana back to its scabbard. Classes were finally resumed in the Academy and Akira was back to her regular routine of wake up-teach-train-go home. Today she's trying to kill time by polishing her learned jutsus.

Her Kekkei Genkai allows her to manipulate all five chakra natures but she's far from the perfect shinobi. For one, she doesn't have _mastery _of all the natures. If she were to rate them each based on her mastery with A as perfect and E as total flop, she'd rate them as: Fire – A, Wind- A, Water- D, Earth- C, and Lightning- B. Her ninjutsu can be ranked B to C, gejutsu as C and taijutsu as A to B. Forget medical ninjutsu, she wasn't trained enough to sew muscles together or even stop moderate bleeding. She has Hayate to thank for her arsenal of wind-based jutsu that she can easily incorporate in her kenjutsu, and then she had the numerous books in the library to thank for her knowledge on the other elements.

And the Kageboshi for the limitless chakra supply.

Remembering the beast within her, Akira frowned. It had been silent since the mission with Fujiwara, with only the rare outbursts, the last of which was during the Festival. She had spoken with her wolves about it. While it was disturbing, it didn't really harm Akira like before so she and the pack were able to relax. However, what it said about Naruto and his parents bothered the kunoichi.

"_**Ah, I should've killed his meddling father when I had the chance… his stupid mother too!"**_

"_**Should've killed the brat as well…ahh but Inoue, that old hag, is truly the bane of my existence! This seal, this cage your family has put me in! **__"_

"_**But it's not too late…I can still finish you off…it's just a matter of time!"**_

'_Does that mean it knew Naruto's parents?' _Akira thought. _'But how? Baa-chan didn't mention anything…at least, none that I remember. More importantly, why is Naruto even involved with the Kageboshi?!'_

She was quiet for a while, trying to think of any possible connection she has with Naruto, aside from the beasts within them, but she got no answer. She sighed and focused instead on her latest task.

"What do you say, Kuroi?" she turned to the huge dark wolf behind her. "I think I used too much chakra."

Kuroi barked. "Yes you did, Hime. And weren't we aiming for thin, blade-like bouts of electricity so that you could use it with your fuuma shuriken?"

She sighed. Along with her ability to use the five chakra natures, she can also incorporate them in her weapons, provided that they are compatible. For example, since most of her weapons are made of metal, lightning-based chakra works best with them. Wind-based techniques perform superbly with her war-fans but she can't mix fire jutsu with them because it will burn the fans. Water jutsu cannot also be incorporated with all her weapons, and so does earth techniques.

Akira dusted off her hands. She was successful incorporating lightning chakra on small projectiles like kunai, shuriken, senbon, even her katana but she's having difficulty with fuuma shuriken. Aside from their size, Akira could not wield and infuse lightning chakra on them simultaneously like she's able to do with smaller weapons.

"It's either too low or too much," she grumbled at Kuroi. "If I put in too low lightning chakra, I only get a zap, but if I put in too much…" she turned to the charcoals at her feet. "I roast everything. Argh! This is frustrating!"

"Maybe you should start with your hands," suggested Kuroi. "It's not that difficult."

Akira frowned. "It's not difficult for you, because that's your chakra nature and you don't really need to use weapons. But for me, I could only sustain it to an extent before it burns my arm off! That's why I was thinking, if I could channel it instead on my weapons, then I can increase the amount of chakra without hurting myself." She groaned again while stretching her arms. "Why is it suddenly so difficult with lightning?! I was able to do it with fire and wind! Damn it."

Kuroi shifted to his Alpha form. "Then let's just try again, Hime!" He poised in front of Akira, his eyes gleaming and his raven fur bristling in anticipation.

Akira grinned. She lunged forward at Kuroi, katana ready to slash at the wolf's massive legs. Kuroi leapt away and swiped at the kunochi who dodged the continuous strikes. One went near enough to graze her shoulder but she didn't spare the injury a glance. She continued to move, ducking her head from Kuroi's monstrous paws, looking for a blind spot. But the wolf was cunning, always watching his flanks. Akira groused. Maybe she shouldn't have taught him too well.

The kunoichi decided to put some distance this time, summoning a Bashosen fan, blasting Kuroi and the nearby trees away with a wind jutsu. She was about to make a follow up move when she noticed that Kuroi had tensed.

"_Hime wait!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Can't you feel it?" _

Akira closed her eyes, widening the scope of her chakra. _"You mean that?"_

"_Yes. Don't look, Hime. I have been aware of its presence for a while now. I think it's following us."_

Her stare hardened. _"It doesn't seem to know we're aware of its presence. Follow it, Kuroi."_

"_Hai Hime!"_

Kuroi then disappeared into the darkness. Akira felt the wolf and the unknown intruder's chakra signatures leave the training ground. She followed in pursuit.

The blind chase led her to the village's shopping district. Akira stopped at a busy street, and under the pretense of adjusting her sandals, she tried to sense for the unknown shinobi's chakra signature. The crowd interfered with her search and Akira frowned in disappointment. The wolf is still in pursuit though, and Akira followed Kuroi instead. However, she found the Ookami at a dark alley, facing a dead end.

"I lost him, Hime. I'm sorry," said the wolf.

Akira pat the wolf's heavy torso. "It's okay. But did you see who it was?"

"No, I didn't even see his face Hime-chan. But I am certain he's a man."

"Tsk." They made their way out of the narrow alley. Akira was deep in thought. "I wonder who it was and what he could possibly want." She also berated herself for putting her guard down.

'_But he didn't attempt to harm me. Maybe because he saw Kuroi and was intimidated. But who's to say he won't try again, especially when I'm at the Academy?'_

She turned to the huge wolf by her side. "Call for the pack," she instructed. "I'll meet you all at home."

Kuroi growled softly. "You'll be okay, Hime?"

"Yes. Go now."

The wolf disappeared in a thin veil of smoke. Akira clenched her fists at her side. '_Just try doing something silly, whoever you are, and I'll let you meet the monster within me.'_

* * *

The next day, it was Yuudai who first noticed.

"Hime."

"_We'll catch him for sure this time. Be discreet Yuudai. We'll continue training but we'll move to the woods."_

"_Shall I alert the others?"_

"_No. He'll realize we're closing on him and might run away before we're close enough. We'll do this on our own."_

Yuudai barked his agreement and continued to aim earth-style jutsu at Akira under the pretense of training.

Akira threw five shuriken at Yuudai, forming a pentagram surrounding the wolf. Before Yuudai could react, Akira performed seals and five lightning pillars surrounded the wolf. The cackle of electricity echoed in the forest.

"_I'll dispel the jutsu and then you go for this mystery nin, got it Yuudai?"_

"_Hai Hime!"_

"_Okay. Now!"_

Yuudai dashed to the forest as soon as Akira dispelled the jutsu. Akira felt the unknown shinobi dash off too and she followed. She could feel his chakra pulsing and the kunoichi focused on the unstable traces.

"_Hime! He's headed to the village square!"_

"_Damn it! He's planning to lose us in the crowd! Tail him Yuudai!"_

"_Hai!"_

Akira smirked. _'Village square, huh?' _she thought. Swiftly, she leapt from the thick branch and rounded back. She dashed towards the training ground and then made her way to the Academy. _'You won't escape me now, bastard!' _she thought as she ran along the street. She soon arrived at the park but she didn't stop and kept running, maneuvering between children and their parents. She kept her eyes peeled for any shady figure but there was none.

"_Yuudai, we'll box him in!"_

"_He's going too fast Hime! He changed directions, now he's going towards the penitentiary!"_

"Fuck!" Akira exclaimed, barely dodging the fruit cart that wheeled across her. She skidded and leapt over the bewildered man. "That's the other side of town!" She pumped more chakra to her legs, made a sharp turn to the left and ran past angry store tenants. She reached a dark alley that forked to the right. Remembering the shortcuts she used as a child, Akira ran.

"_Where is he now?!" _

She could hear Yuudai panting. _"15 degrees East, Southeast!"_

The dark alley ended and converged with the busy residential street where civilians milled about, enjoying the afternoon. Akira squeezed herself against two bulky women who walked past, trying to not lose the track of the shinobi that had tailed her.

"_Hime, he's nearby! To your left!"_

Akira whipped around, eyes darting like a hawk looking for a prey. People around her looked at her like she had gone crazy but she paid them no heed.

Just then she heard Yuudai's barks and she turned around, just in time to block a barrage of shuriken. With practiced ease she unsheathed her katana and deflected the projectiles. Around her, people screamed.

"There you are, asshole!" she muttered as she ran towards the direction of the shuriken. She climbed over a coffee shop's wall (startling the customers) and ran across roofs and clothes lines. Yuudai was not far from her. Finally, she caught sight of the unknown assailant.

She charged chakra on her blade and took a great leap. The shinobi turned and Akira almost faltered at the familiar porcelain-white mask. The masked man drew his tanto as he retreated. Akira growled and the two clashed blades, Akira's katana overpowering the masked man's short tanto. Just before Akira could reach over and remove his mask, the man took a great leap backwards and fell off the roof of the building.

Akira and Yuudai followed him but by the time they landed, the masked assailant had disappeared in a space-time ninjutsu.

The kunoichi returned the sword to its scabbard. Panting, she ran to the middle of the street, still looking for the man.

"I've lost his scent Hime-chan," Yuudai said beside her.

"That man is from ANBU," she said fiercely. "I recognize the mask! Shit!"

"We should report this to the Hokage," said Yuudai.

Akira paused in her footsteps and contemplated the matter. Yuudai is right, this should be reported to the Hokage. Unfortunately, they lacked evidence to prove that the man is indeed from the ANBU. While the mask he wore is that of an ANBU operative, Akira saw no sign of the tattoo that most ANBU members wore. Also, the man wore plain clothing, not the standard ANBU or shinobi uniform.

"We're not sure if he's truly ANBU," Akira said. She steadied her breathing and made their way out of the civilian area.

Yuudai barked in protest. "What? But I thought you said—" Akira told him of her thoughts, but the wolf was adamant. "Hime, the fact that you were attacked while in the village is enough sign that there is threat towards your life! I still think we should tell Hokage-sama about this."

"Calm down, Yuudai. If you think about it, he didn't attack us. _We _attacked first."

"Regardless, Hime-chan! What if he's from Akatsuki and they finally got wound that you're a jinchuriki? All we know is that they collect tailed-beasts, so who's to say they're not after the Kageboshi too?"

"If he's Akatsuki then he should be wearing a cloak with red clouds. Also, he should've captured me already the moment he saw me, and not wait until we caught his presence. Lastly, the Kageboshi is not a tailed beast, there are only nine of them and one's already in Naruto!" Akira rubbed her forehead, a mild tension headache already starting to build. "They will come after Naruto, not me."

Yuudai whimpered, ears drooping. "Well…what if Naruto isn't at the village right now?"

Akira tensed and glared at Yuudai. "Don't say that! Naruto will not be taken by those guys!"

The ferocity in the kunoichi's eyes was enough to silence the wolf. Yuudai bowed his head and followed Akira meekly.

Akira secured her katana at her waist and looked up the sky. It's almost dinner time. A thought occurred to her.

"Let's go see Naruto," she said. "I just want to make sure." She turned about to the direction they came from. "Where's his apartment again?"

"This way, Hime-chan," said Yuudai as he led Akira to the next turn. The two of them walked past brightly-lit izakaya and restaurants towards the shady part of town where Naruto's apartment complex is situated. She saw the light flick open in his unit and sighed in relief. Channeling chakra to her feet, she leapt to his window and peered inside.

The window was a little grimy and when Akira peered, she saw the small living room in disarray. There was no sign of Naruto. Akira rapped on the glass three times before a blonde head peered from the adjacent room.

"Eh? Akira-chan?" Naruto hurried to open the window. "What're you—AACCKK!" he stumbled back in fright. Yuudai peered at him too. "Your wolf!"

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's my wolf. I think you should wait downstairs Yuudai, you won't fit in his room." Yuudai barked in reply and leapt down, not before playfully snarling at Naruto who sweatdropped.

"Sheesh… He's really scary…" Naruto groused, opening the window wider. "What brought you here anyway?"

Akira sat on the sill, legs dangling. "I just want to check on you. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well I'm fine! Been training my ass the whooooole day! I get the feeling we'll be assigned a mission soon!"

"That's…good news…"

Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't sound so happy."

Akira averted her stare and shrugged. "I am happy! Just…worried for you." She was thinking of telling Naruto about her encounter with the unknown shinobi earlier but refrained. Not only will the blonde blab about it to the Hokage, but he will freak out over something so unimportant. _'Better keep it to myself for now,' _the redhead decided.

She grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Come on let's eat! I am starving!"

"AACCKK! Wait, wait! I am not-!"

But the redhead was deaf to his protests and promptly pushed him over the window. His screams resonated in the entire apartment block as he fell down to where Yuudai was waiting. Akira grinned as she peered down.

"Nice catch, Yuudai!" she called out to the wolf, who as lying supine on the ground beneath Naruto's bulk. Yuudai replied with indignant barks but Akira only giggled. She leapt down to join them.

"You're brutal, Akira-chaaaan…."

She hoisted Naruto up. "Nah, you're just too slow. Come on, let's not keep Ichiraku-san waiting!"

"Wait, I don't have my wallet!"

"It's on me."

The three words seemed to have a magical effect on Naruto. "Then what the hell are we waiting for?! Let's go eat –ttebayo!"

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen is at the peak of its dinner service when Naruto and Akira arrived. There was a short line of hungry patrons waiting for their chance to slurp that savory broth only Ichiraku had mastered. Akira felt her stomach grumble in anticipation.

Fortunately, the line moved quickly enough and both Akira and Naruto were able to find seats. Yuudai meanwhile had returned to the mountain to join the rest of the pack.

"One miso ramen please!" the pair chorused.

Akira winked at Naruto and the blond grinned. "Extra gyoza!"

Behind the till Ayame chuckled. "You heard them, Otou-san." To which Ichiraku-san replied with a hearty, "Yosh!"

Minutes later, the two jinchuriki were slurping away noisily, in between of chatters about missions and their daily excursions. Naruto bragged about his training regimen while Akira contented herself with listening to the blonde, occasionally teasing him. Just being in the blonde's warm presence was enough for the kunoichi.

After they stuffed themselves full of ramen and gyoza, the pair decided to walk around a bit and they soon settled in the park. The place was already devoid of children playing around and was quiet. Akira and Naruto settled on the seesaw, and Akira giggled when Naruto sat on the opposite side and his weight lifted her up.

"As expected from three bowls of ramen and two plates of gyoza," Akira remarked.

Naruto made a face and kicked the seesaw in motion. "Nah, I won't say anything back since you paid for it. Thanks by the way, Akira-chan!"

"You're welcome. It's not like we see each other every day."

"True. You still okay at the Academy?"

It took a while before Akira answered. "Yeah. Nothing new." She still thought of leaving the Academy to be integrated in the regular forces but she knew it'd be bad timing to write a letter to the Hokage. For sure, Tsunade will reject her request, citing the same old reason: "it's safer for you here in Konoha."

The seesaw made creaking sounds, as she and Naruto kicked it in motion. Up and down they went, the evening breeze whistling around them and the dusty hue of the streetlamps illuminating their figures. For a while, Akira forgot the masked-man that she and Yuudai had chased around earlier. The Uzumaki had that strange effect in her. He may be noisy, a little dumb, but… Akira had no name for it. They played with the seesaw, Naruto still had that goofy smile whenever she kicks a little too hard and sends him bouncing down.

"I missed doing this," the blonde remarked. "I mean, playing in the park."

Akira shrugged. "It's not as if you had someone to play with."

"You're right about that. Don't you miss it though?"

"What, our period of childhood blanketed in innocence and bliss?" she said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Huh? I don't understand you, Akira-chan."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Bleh. You sound a lot like Sasuke. Or Neji."

She didn't have a comeback for that, so she remained silent.

As Akira watched Naruto, she suddenly remembered what the Kageboshi had said:

"…_**And I'm telling you, that Naruto brat is not your friend. He's the reason you're a liability."**_

"_**Ah, I should've killed his meddling father when I had the chance… his stupid mother too!"**_

"_**Should've killed the brat as well…ahh but Inoue, that old hag, is truly the bane of my existence! This seal, this cage your family has put me in!"**_

'_I wonder if Naruto knows anything about his parents?' _Akira wondered to herself. _'What could be the reason the Kageboshi had said that? How could it have known Naruto, much less his parents?'_ She thought about the possibility that she's related to Naruto, but quickly stomped the idea down. If they were related, surely Inoue had said something?

But then, Inoue hadn't met Naruto because Akira became friends with him when she was already genin, which by that time Inoue had already died. Besides, the old woman had not even told Akira of her true lineage, even the names of her parents, so how could it be possible?

The questions was starting to make her head spin, and add the up and down motions of the seesaw, Akira was already feeling a little queasy.

She called out to Naruto. "Oi. Let's take it easy."

Naruto paused mid-kick and Akira was stranded up. He grinned. "You look funny Akira-chan."

Akira evaluated their position: her legs dangling while Naruto was on the ground below her, looking up, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. At this angle, it wasn't difficult to see what attracted Hinata to him.

"You look funny from this angle too," she retorted. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

Akira took a deep breath before asking, "Do you know anything about your parents?"

Naruto frowned slightly. "All I know is that they died during the Kyuubi attack." He kicked lightly and it was him who was suspended in the air while Akira looked up at him from the ground. "Why do you ask?"

The kunoichi shrugged. "Nothing. Just…" she paused and Naruto saw her bite her lip before continuing. "Don't you want to know them?"

"I tried asking the Sandaime about them once but his answer was crap," replied Naruto. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "I soon realized that it's better I didn't know. Maybe there's a reason why nobody's telling me anything."

"_**I should've killed his meddling father when I had the chance!"**_

'_Why? And who is Naruto's father?'_

"Aren't you at least curious though? Like…have you ever wondered what they look like or…who they were, their jobs?"

Naruto considered her questions silently, the seesaw occasionally creaking from the continuous up and down motions. Of course he thought about his parents and often wondered what they look like, what they did for a living and if they'd be proud of what he had become. He also tried to find them, but how could he when he doesn't even know their names?

Naruto sighed. He had long accepted the fact that he might never get to know his parents and that even if he does, they're dead anyway and nothing could bring them back to life. He's content to surround himself with friends and his mentors who took the place of his parents. With them, the void in his heart is full.

"Well, I've thought of them an awful lot," he finally replied. "And I miss them sometimes. But I've learned to live with the fact that they're gone. Besides, I've got Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sannin for surrogate fathers and then I've got friends for siblings so I'm okay. And I've got you for an onee-chaaaan!"

Akira rolled her eyes at Naruto's failed attempt to be 'kawaii'. "Ugh stop with the girly impression, baka." She then turned serious again. "You're very lucky Naruto, to have such people in your life." And then she was silent.

Dark clouds covered the moonlight. Naruto saw the brief flash of sadness in the kunoichi's eyes and as swift as the clouds had come, so did her expression. The moon was visible once more and along with it, the kunoichi's face was once more a well-trained mask. He hated it when that happens with Sakura-chan whenever Sasuke is mentioned, and now Akira. Both girls are dear to Naruto, actually he wouldn't want any of his friends sad.

"I could help you look for them."

Akira met Naruto's gaze and saw earnest concern in them. She shrugged. "How am I gonna find them when I don't even know their names?"

"Well…we could start somewhere…"

Akira sighed. _'Start somewhere huh?' _She started with her grandmother. Satsuna Inoue came from a village in the Land of Iron. She has a daughter named Satsuna Kimiko who was married to an unnamed shinobi from Konoha. Kimiko was the previous vessel of the Kageboshi, a demon wolf which was sealed into Akira when she was an infant. Kimiko died shortly after childbirth and Akira never knew her father. Inoue refused to tell her about the rest of her family.

The Kageboshi. A demonic entity separate and different from the tailed beasts that was said to have originated from the Sage of the Six Paths. The true form and composition of the Kageboshi is still unknown to Akira in spite of the books she read.

She tried getting her hands on her birth records—unfortunately all she got were recent medical records of her rare trips to the hospital and a refurbished copy of her birth certificate (the original got destroyed in a fire the year she was born) with incomplete data. Akira settled for the status of "orphan—parents unknown, believed to be deceased". Since then, she had stopped unearthening her unknown past.

They walked across the park, moonlight shining their path.

"I tried, Naruto. I didn't get anything."

"Oh."

Akira forced a smile, feeling guilty that she had dampened Naruto's mood with her stupid self-pity and loneliness. She reached out to scruff his hair. "Don't mind me. I'll be just like you—be happy that I've got you, Iruka-sensei and the wolves with me!" And to further tease, Akira added, "Dattebayo!"

Naruto swatted Akira's hand away playfully and stuck his tongue at her teasing. "Don't 'dattebayo' me! And you forgot the others, dattebayo!"

"Ah. Hayate-sensei too."

"That counts, but include the _others_ like, you know, Sakura-chan, Ino, uh…Shikamaru and Choji and Kiba…Team Gai…the rest of the gang!"

Akira wanted to tell Naruto that they're his friends, not hers, but considering that some of his peers had been accommodating (and also the fact that she had grown intimate with a member of Team Gai), she had to agree with the Uzumaki.

"Right kid."

"Argh! Don't treat me like your students, dattebayooo!"

"Oh, but you're just like a kid like them. Besides, am I not your 'onee-chaaaan'?"

Akira chuckled and reached over to Naruto to scruff his hair again. Naruto ducked and avoided the kunoichi's hand and soon they erupted into a childish play of tag. The silence that shrouded the park was broken by the pair's raucous laughter.

Unknown to them, _someone _had been watching.

* * *

The week passed uneventful and Akira decided that the village had become a little stifling for her. As she cleaned her desk and tuned out the idle chatter of her fellow instructors in the faculty room, the kunoichi once again questioned the decision to postpone her deflection.

'_Was it the right choice?'_

Was it right that she had not left sooner? If she had then she could be far away from Konoha by now, probably in some civilian village out of the Fire Country. She could be living a very normal life with her wolves in a place where nobody had heard of the Kageboshi.

And then what?

She's still jinchuriki to the beast. And as soon as her control over it weakens, it will wreak havoc again and the cycle would continue.

'_At least I'll be away from here. Nobody will judge me for something I'm not responsible for.'_

There's no guarantee of that however. Besides, that's not the point. As long as she has the Kageboshi in her, she'll never be at peace. The solution would be to destroy the Kageboshi.

But how?

And a more pressing matter—can she really leave Konoha? Deflecting would mean becoming its enemy. Is she ready for the possibility of facing Naruto, Iruka on the battlefield if it comes to that? Is she ready to hurt them? Now that she had fallen for Neji, is she ready to raise her katana at him when they force her to come back to Konoha?

The answer was obvious.

Akira sighed deeply and went back to arranging her things in her bag. Maybe it was for the best that she had not pursued her initial plan. She may be back to square one (demoted back to her instructor status in the Academy, still regarded as scum by most of the village) but at least…at least she's still okay. Still alive, although what a pitiful existence.

She shook the depressing thoughts with the idea to go hiking in the woods once more. Probably venture as far as the borders of Fire Country. If Tsunade agreed, of course.

The kunoichi made her way to the Hokage's office after writing her request for the said trip. On her way out of the faculty room, she came across her fellow Chuunin taking about Jounin promotion.

"I heard that it was difficult to secure a sponsor."

"Yeah but you can still proceed with the promotion even without a sponsor. That's what I heard. Tachibana-san told me."

"What? But I heard from Yuma himself—"

Akira walked past the two women but their conversation remained with her. Now that she thought about it, since she's stuck in Konoha for quite a while, why not pursue a jounin promotion? She thinks her skills are up to par with the minimum standard for jounin so why not? However if what the girls said were true, she would need a sponsor. But not all jounin got promoted through a sponsor right? And they hold jounin exams yearly, right? Or has the rules changed?

'_Argh. Might as well just ask about it from the Hokage,' _Akira thought.

She proceeded to the Hokage Tower, through the corridors littered with shinobi, climbed up the staircase and finally knocked on the door. Shizune answered.

"Nope, the Hokage is busy," said the brunette even before Akira could say anything.

The redhead groaned. "She's always busy."

"This one's different. But what is it you want to tell the Hokage?"

Akira shrugged. "A lot of things. Here, I actually prepared letters for all of my requests."

Shizune took the thin envelopes from the younger kunoichi and inspected them. "Well, you're gonna ask about Fujiwara again?"

"That too, if Hokage-sama will let me speak with her."

Shizune let out a heavy sigh. "I'll see what I can do. Take a seat for a while."

Akira bowed her thanks but Shizune had already went back inside the Hokage's office. Akira sat on the nearby bench, placing her katana on her lap. With nothing to do but wait, she inspected its scabbard, noting the signs of wear and tear on the polished wood. The sword belonged to Inoue and it was her gift to her when Akira turned seven. Since then, the kunoichi had used it as her primary weapon. The scabbard shows repeated abuse from training and missions but the blade itself gleamed as if brand-new. Akira polished the blade everyday, maintaining its sharpness and inspecting every inch until near-perfection. She had replaced its tsuba with the one Neji gifted her. She traced the intricate design with her fingers, her mind already going back to that night.

"_Approval for what?"_

"_To be with you."_

Before she could further delve into those memories, her name was called and she looked up to see Shizune at the doorway.

Akira stood up. "Well?"

Shizune handed back the three envelopes. "Denied. Denied. Denied."

"What?!"

"Shhh! Don't shout."

Akira ignored the warning. "Why? Even my hunting trip?" She looked at the barely-opened envelopes which contained her request to be transferred to the regular forces, to join the jounin promotions and request for a temporary 3-day leave to go hiking and hunting. She figured her request for lateral transfer and jounin promotion _may _be denied (she wasn't abandoning all hope though) but she didn't expect her hiking trip to be denied too. She looked up incredulously at the brunette in front of her.

"Did she say why?" Akira demanded. "This is stupid!"

"Akira, don't call the Hokage stupid."

"Old hag then. What the fuck?! I want to speak with her!"

"I told you she's busy, she won't entertain—"

"Shizune! What's all that racket out there?!"

Shizune and Akira shared a furious glance at each other before Shizune tried to close the door. Akira pressed a shoulder against it and tried to pry it open.

"Nothing, Hokage-sama!"

"NO! I demand to—"

"Get off!"

Tsunade raised a brow at the small commotion happening just outside her office. "What the hell is that, Shizune?" she asked her assistant. It seemed that the brunette was arguing with someone behind the door. She stood up from her chair.

"I WANT TO SPEAK WITH HOKAGE-SAMA!"

She recognized the voice Shizune was speaking to and rubbed her temples. "FINE!" She bellowed back.

When Akira finally stood in front of Tsunade, she was fuming. She raised the three envelopes in her hand. "You denied all of my requests!" the girl said without preamble.

"Yes. Why, am I obliged to approve all of your requests, your Highness!?" Tsunade retorted sarcastically.

"Even my hunting trip!"

"Again, am I obliged to approve all your requests?"

When the girl did nothing but glare at her, Tsunade smirked. "Right, just what I said. Now leave my office."

But Akira remained rooted to the spot.

"Did you not hear me? I said, leave—"

"What do you really intend to do with me?"

Akira's voice trembled in ill-concealed anger and Tsunade could see her fists tightly clenched at her side. Tsunade resisted the urge to groan in exasperation. They had talked about this multiple times before. She could not understand the Satsuna. Why is it so difficult for her to just follow orders?!

With the latest intel of Akatsuki sighting at the border of Suna, and Orochimaru moving to another hideout in Kusa, Tsunade was more pressed to keep her two jinchuriki in check. Earlier that day Naruto had waltzed in to her office looking for a mission. Now this redhead is looking for a way to get out of the village gates too.

'_What is it with jinchuriki that they can't stay still!' _Tsunade thought angrily. "You are not leaving the village temporarily."

"You don't want me to leave the village, you don't want me in the regular forces, you don't want to promote me to jounin and you don't want me to know about the investigation with Fujiwara! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU REALLY WANT WITH ME?!"

Akira's eyes were wide with resentment and frustration. For one second, hatred ached so deep within her that she wanted to claw at the Hokage—_**tear that porcelain skin! **_ It was taking all of Akira's self-control to reign the bloodlust stirring within.

Shizune took a step forward, about to pull Akira away but Tsunade raised a hand to stop her. The air was tense with anger and the two older women could feel the inkling of tumultuous chakra within the jinchuriki.

Tsunade was taken aback by the kunoichi's outburst. She could see the feral anger in those green eyes. Outside, there was movement of ANBU who had sensed the disturbance.

"I want you to stay put in Konoha," Tsunade replied, keeping her own emotions in check. "I want you to remain as an instructor in the Academy."

"You want to keep me prisoner," Akira retorted, glaring. "Why not put me in the penitentiary, huh, so that you could keep a closer eye on me. Better yet, keep me in a coop like some overlarge pet with a chain around my neck and a bone for good behavior!"

"Stop this nonsense Satsuna and get back to the Academy before I strip you of your rank!"

"Might as well!" At this, Akira untied the hitaite around her arm and slammed it on Tsunade's table. "I am tired of being your lap-dog! You say you care for my well-being, but you don't! You gave me a teaching post when I'm not suited for it, you refuse to train me further in medical ninjutsu because according to you I'm not suited for it, you won't give me missions, you won't allow me to participate in jounin promotions, you keep me in the dark about this demon inside me-!"

"Listen, Satsuna! I keep you in the Academy because that's the last place Akatsuki, Orochimaru or anybody would go to look for you! I stopped training you in medical ninjutsu because you lack aptitude for it—"

"Bullshit. Accept the truth that you have your favorites! When Haruno came to you, you just swept me away and took her under your wing."

"Being good in genjutsu is not enough to master medical ninjutsu. Your being a jinchuriki is hindering you from having precise chakra control which is essential in the skill."

A heavy silence ensued between Akira and Tsunade. Concern had crept to the older woman's eyes. Akira had never done this before. The girl was usually polite or at least civil, in the presence of authority. And even if the Hokage had refused her requests repeatedly in the past, the two of them had never had a shouting match.

"So what, you just tuck me away from the world?" Akira slammed a fist on the table, causing a small tower of documents topple. "Because I'm not good enough to be a medic nin or even a regular ninja, you just tuck me like some dirty rag while you let Naruto loose outside! Spare me the crap about Akatsuki!"

"Why can't you understand that I have to keep an eye on both of you! I let him out and I let you out and look what happened. That's how we got Fujiwara in our hands, because she tried to take you. If I let you join the regular forces, I'll be forced to give you missions out of the village and out of the border! Then I'll have to promote you to jounin and you'll be sent on dangerous tasks, maybe face Akatsuki or people interested in your bijuu… and you think they'll not kill you?!"

The Satuna's eyes were like ragged emeralds when she glared at Tsunade's brown eyes. "You do not think of that when you send Naruto on missions outside Konoha."

Before Tsunade could reply—

"Ah. Bad timing, I presume?"

Both women paused and turned at the lazy drawl by the door. An elderly man with a cane and his arm in a sling stood. Behind him, Shizune appeared, face pale with worry.

"Tsunade-sama, I am sorry but Elder-sama insisted. I told him you were busy speaking with—"

Tsunade forced herself to remain calm, closed her eyes briefly before exhaling slowly. "Shizune. Please close the door. Danzo, clearly you can see that I am busy with a subordinate. Whatever it is—"

"Oh, but what I came to speak to you about is brief. I might as well just wait here." Danzo walked over to one of the wide windows and leaned, a sardonic smile on his tanned face. "Please, continue as if I'm not around."

Tsunade refused to be ordered around. "If you wish to speak with me, you will have to wait Danzo. Shizune, accompany Danzo outside."

The Hokage and Danzo exchanged a long look, willing the other to give in. Ultimately, Danzo spoke again.

"I'm sorry if you find my presence unwanted Hokage-sama, but as it is, I also have something to say to the Satsuna."

His sudden appearance seemed to have brought the Satsuna's anger down a notch, and it was replaced by surprise upon hearing her name spoken. She looked at the man, her eyes meeting with Danzo's dark ones. The redhead was silent and turned her attention back to Tsunade.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Danzo before turning steely with anger as she regarded the Satsuna. "Very well then," Tsunade said after a pause. "I will not tolerate your insolence, Satsuna. I will let this slide but the next time you show me another ounce of disrespect, you will be charged with contempt toward your superior officer. And if you leave the village without my permission, you will be charged with desertion and insubordination. Am I clear?"

Akira took a deep breath before bowing stiffly. "Yes Ma'am." In response, Tsunade only looked at her, dark brown eyes unreadable. Akira then turned to Danzo.

"You said you wish to speak with me?"

Danzo forced a smile that was neither friendly nor warm at the kunoichi's gruff tone. "Hai, Satsuna. But first, I would like to tell Tsunade that if I were the Hokage and faced with such grave misconduct, I wouldn't give the offender a chance. Rather, I'd send him to court martial and sentenced immediately."

Tsunade shook with anger, this time directed at Danzo. "But you are not Hokage, Danzo, and will never be. I am not accountable to you and you have no say on how I discipline my subordinates."

"Such harsh words, Tsunade-hime. I am merely offering counsel."

"I don't need it. Now would you please state your purpose?"

Danzo took a folder from under his arm and placed it on the Hokage's table. "Here is the list of shinobi that I recommend. They are highly trained and combat proficient."

Tsunade merely glanced at the folder. "Right now I have no need for additional shinobi."

"But tomorrow, you may. I assume you were pleased with Sai's performance. I merely thought it's time to lend a hand to our poorly staffed shinobi force. Now," he ignored Tsunade's furious face and turned to the Satsuna. "I can't help but overhear your conversation earlier. You want to be jounin?"

Although Akira's eyes have narrowed in suspicion, she nodded. Danzo smirked and looked back at Tsunade. "You remember what I proposed when we last spoke, Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade remained silent, her buxom form tense. Meanwhile Akira's stare darted from Tsunade to Danzo in confusion. The man continued, "I offer my unique position to train you for Jounin promotion, Satsuna."

The room was still except for Shizune's stifled gasp. Akira looked at Tsunade who was glaring at Danzo, and then she looked back at the elder man whose dark stare was unreadable.

"What?" she muttered. "What do you mean train me? And… who exactly are you?"

The man's jaw twitched in annoyance. "I thought you're an instructor in the Academy. You of all people should know who I am, being as I was and still am an important figure in Konoha. But enough of that for now. I am Shimura Danzo, member of the council of Elders. I would like to train you to be a jounin."

"I've told you before Danzo, that I will not allow her in ANBU!"

Both Danzo and Akira turned to Tsunade. It was Akira who spoke first. "ANBU? What has ANBU got to do with this?"

The Hokage sighed. "He wants to train you so that you'll be eligible to become ANBU. He wants to train you for his personal purposes. I won't let that happen."

"And what if I want to?" Akira said in defiance. "What if I want to eventually join ANBU?"

"You can't."

"What I can and cannot do is not up to you," Akira said stubbornly. "I believe the decision is all mine, Hokage-sama." She and Tsunade exchanged a heated glare before Akira bowed and left the office.

When she had gone, Tsunade slammed a fist at her desk before pointing at Danzo. "You treacherous snake! You know the girl is vulnerable and you timed this proposal of yours. I will not allow you to take advantage of her!"

Danzo leaned forward and returned Tsunade's glare. "You see, Tsunade, it wasn't me who first took advantage of the girl. You may want to check your beloved sensei's documents about the Satsuna before you point an accusing finger on me."

It took all of Tsunade's iron will not to hurt Danzo as much as she wanted.

* * *

Her entire body was shaking so much, it was a feat that she was able to leave the Hokage's office alive. Taking deep breaths to steady her erratic heart rate, Akira clenched and unclenched her fists to coax back circulation to her fingers.

Anger mixed with confusion, hurt and disbelief still vibrated within her. All she wanted was to get out of the Academy—she hates children! She hates their meekness, their rudeness, their small little brains that are still too slow to grasp abstract concepts…she hates being expected to know everything and yet actually know nothing!

She wants to be a regular ninja, go on missions and use her skills in combat. What's the point of training to kill if she wasn't going to go out and actually kill someone?!

She hates having to rely on her meager salary as instructor and not buy the things she wants.

She hates the Academy.

She hates being told what she can and cannot do.

Most of all, she hates being kept in the dark.

Akira threw the Hokage building a dark, spiteful glare. She turned on her heels to exit the compound. She was already turning 'round the corner when someone called her.

"Satsuna."

She turned and the man was Danzo who was walking towards her. Akira frowned. "I heard your offer, I'll think about it," she said gruffly before turning her back and walking away. Barely two steps away though and suddenly, a masked shinobi flashed in front of her wielding a tanto. The sharp blade was upon her neck before Akira could even draw her katana.

"You should show more respect to Danzo-sama."

Akira froze for a brief second before grabbing the assailant's hand. She recognized him as the masked man that had followed her the past week. Like before, he was wearing an armor similar to that of an ANBU, a white porcelain mask devoid of any markings and a tanto at his back.

There was tense silence, disturbed only by the sound of Danzo's cane on the ground, before the elder man coughed.

"Stand down, Badger," Danzo ordered. The masked shinobi immediately drew back and sheathed his tanto. Akira ignored the thin trickle of blood at her neck. She turned to Danzo, glaring.

"You had me followed. Why?" she demanded.

"I had to know that you are indeed worth the squabble," Danzo answered vaguely.

"What squabble?"

"Don't worry, it's something between the Council of Elders and the Hokage," replied Danzo. "I'm willing to disclose it to you only if you agree to be my subordinate."

Akira's frown deepened in suspicion. Why is this man suddenly interested in her? Of the many times she had been in the Hokage's office, she had never seen this man and suddenly, he wants to train her? Most importantly, who is this man and what is his purpose?

"_He wants to train you for his personal purposes!"_

'_Tsunade-sama had said that he wants to train me to be jounin and eventually ANBU,'_ Akira thought. _'Why? What would he gain from this?'_

"Why would I want to be your subordinate?" said Akira. "I mean, what could you possibly teach me?"

At the scoff of the kunoichi, Badger stepped forward but Danzo stopped him with his cane. The old man's eyes were hard and he seemed less old to Akira when he finally towered over her. Even if she's not familiar with him, Akira could tell that the man had been strong in his prime, and probably powerful too, based from the chakra he radiated.

Danzo looked down at the young woman. "It will do you good to control your tongue as early as now, Satsuna," he rasped. "The sorry excuse of a Hokage may tolerate your rudeness but I won't."

The kunoichi faltered at the look in the older man's eyes. Something told her that this man is someone important. His chakra felt strong and his eyes were like black steel tearing through her. The lines and scars on his face told that he had survived three wars and others in his lifetime. Against him, Akira felt small and insignificant.

She finally felt able to breathe when Danzo stepped back. He made a small movement and before Akira could even recognize it, Badger was behind her, trapping her in a deathly head-choke. Akira spluttered and struggled against the taller man.

"I told you to show him more respect," Badger growled from behind his mask.

Akira struggled to pry herself loose from Badger but he was above her league. He had taken both her hands and held it tightly with one arm while the other pressed heavily against her neck. She tried to scream for help. Unfortunately they were in an abandoned street.

"Danzo-sama, may I speak?" said Badger in the smoothest of voice, as if he was not strangling a girl with just an arm.

Danzo gave his silent approval and Badger continued. "I apologize but I don't think this girl is worth your effort, Sir. From what I've seen she shows no special talent or ability that will be beneficial to your vision for Konoha. We may be off with—"

Howls.

And suddenly she was able to see and breathe again. She fell to the ground with a cry and she looked up to see Yuudai in front of her, fur bristling and teeth bared in a feral growl at Danzo while behind her Kuroi's paw had clashed with Badger's tanto.

"Enough, Badger."

Danzo took a step forward Akira and Yuudai barked threateningly. The old man was unfazed. "I must say your dogs are impressive." A dark eye glanced at Yuudai's hulking form before turning its attention back at Akira. "But not enough." At this Kuroi suddenly let out a pained howl and collapsed near Akira as Badger stood up to rejoin his master, unscathed. Akira scrambled to her feet to attend to the raven wolf who had fallen on its side, shaking and whimpering.

"Release him!" she demanded at Danzo. "Release the genjutsu!" She formed seals to release the wolf from whatever illusion but it was to no avail. Yuudai got ready to attack.

Danzo ignored her request. "Now that you know what a subordinate of mine is capable of doing, I will give you three days to decide." He let out a mirthless chuckle that made Akira's hair stand on end. "Choose wisely."

Badger made a seal just in time when Yuudai had leapt to attack, and the wolves' huge paws made contact with thin air. Danzo and Badger had vanished in a ninjutsu.

Akira was left gaping at where they stood. She whipped around to see herself in a deserted side walk. The sound of Kuroi's whimpers brought her back to reality.

"Kuroi!" she turned her attention back to the wolf. Kuroi had sat up and Akira took his huge head in her hands. "Look at me, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Kuroi's weakness is genjutsu, and the black wolf gave a pained whimper. "Where?" Akira asked. "What did he let you see?"

Kuroi bowed his head. "I'm sorry Hime. But I saw…I saw…I saw my mother…"

Akira gasped and hugged the huge wolf tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry Kuroi…I brought this on you." She smoothed the wolf's fur. "Thank you for coming to my rescue. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Who were those people, Akira-hime?" Yuudai asked, sharp grey eyes alert. "We felt that you needed us so I brought Kuroi."

Akira looked up to the spot where Danzo and Badger had disappeared to. She sighed tiredly. "Remember the man I told you about? The one that was following me? His name is Badger and he's Danzo's subordinate."

"Who is Danzo?"

The kunoichi took a deep sigh before replying, "A member of the Council of Elders." She stood up. "Kuroi, I think you should stay with me at home for now. Or would you rather go to Shizukana Yama?" The wolf growled in reply and Akira nodded. "Okay. Stay with us. Yuudai, lead the way. I'll explain everything at home."

The trio began to walk back in silence, Kuroi still slightly shaken by the genjutsu but already calmed by Akira, Akira still reeling about the recent events and Yuudai, worried for his friend and master. Behind them, the sun had set and the moon blanketed them with dim, white light.

* * *

Shizune placed the cup of steaming tea carefully on the Hokage's desk. The sloe-eyed woman watched the village leader mull silently, brown eyes focused on a manila envelope sitting on top of scrolls. A blazing red seal of her office across the words "CONFIDENTIAL" danced before her eyes. Tsunade sighed before looking up at Shizune.

"When is Suzume expected to return?"

Shizune opened her folder, eyes skimming over numerous shinobi names before locating the said nin. "Tomorrow evening at the earliest, Hokage-sama."

"And Kakashi?"

"He was deployed this morning. He's expected to return after a week."

There was silence as Tsunade seemed to ponder over this information. Shizune waited patiently for any orders. She knew that Danzo's visit was nothing short of trouble, and Tsunade would want her best shinobi at the ready. Shortly, the Hokage turned to her.

"Notify me once Suzume arrives. Meanwhile I want ANBU Squad Han on the Satsuna's tail until Suzume's return. Make sure 24-hour reports are on my desk promptly."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

'_Damn you, Danzo! You knew about Suzume, don't you? And you, Satsuna…please don't do something stupid!"_

* * *

_At the Torture and Intelligence Division_

"Oi! Your dinner!"

A small flap by the metal door opened and a tray was pushed in. Soup sloshed over the flimsy bowl and the strong aroma of dried blood wafted through the small slit. The guard at the other side of the door flinched.

"Damn. When was the last time you took a shower?" he groused. "Ugh. Forget that. Just eat and don't die on us, will ya?"

He closed the flap and resumed his patrol, whistling a small tune while his voice bounced eerily against the walls of the dark corridor.

Fujiwara scooted over to the dinner tray. There was a bowl of rice, soggy vegetables and half a bowl of soup. She ignored the measly sustenance and walked back to where moonlight streamed from the high window of her cell. She could not see beyond the high walls and could not hear behind the sound-proofed door, but she could sense the foreboding chill of tumultuous chakra…

Of wild thoughts

And nightmares….

The woman laughed like a maniac. It's all going according to plan.

'_Just a little more time, Satsuna…just a wee bit more…'_

* * *

"_**You have grown soft!"**_

_Gasp! Chains rattled against the metal frame while sharp talons scratched at the floor, creating high-pitched screeching that hurt her ears._

_Akira gripped her hair as dark red eyes bored through hers. The nightmare had begun._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sorry for the long absence. Real life got in the way. To make up for the time I failed to update, here's a long chapter. I know it's a stark contrast from the fluffy chapter 33 but I hope I did not disappoint (well the fangirl in me was disappointed as well but I hope you guys won't be so much). I did try to edit and review this prior to posting but I only used my tablet so I'm sorry for grammar and spelling errors. I'll come back and fix everything when I've got a more stable connection.**

**Also, I was thinking of rewriting the whole fic because-and I'm sure you noticed it too-the timeline's a little bit...queer. To be honest when I first wrote this (so that was 2013-2014), I wanted the story to start at the timeskip, before Naruto's return. Unfortunately I got sidetracked and never got back to fixing it. So I'd like to know: is it a good idea to slash off this whole fic, rewrite everything and then post it again? or should I finish this first and then rewrite and repost? 50% of the story's already mapped out (with the faulty timeline shizz) but there's still a huge room for huge improvements. What do you guys think?**

**~Akira**

**PS: sorry for the long a/n. I just missed writing.**


	35. Akogare (Yearning)

**35**

"Can't you guys let a little sunshine in? It's a beautiful day outside!"

The males in the room turned to the cheerful feminine voice. From behind the wide bulk of metal cabinets, a blonde head appeared.

"Hey Ino. Over here."

Yamanaka Ino's face broke into a cheerful smile as she sauntered her way towards her father, occasionally smiling in greeting at the shinobi in the small office. She approached the elder Yamanaka and gave a slight bow.

"Good morning Tou-san," she chirped and held out a bento box wrapped in dark violet cloth. "Here's your lunch. Hope you like it!"

Inoichi sighed. "You're too chipper today, Ino." His pale blue eyes skimmed over his daughter's physique, noting fondly their slight resemblance. Where Ino's mother is brunette, Ino herself took after Inoichi's blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail. She got her mother's facial structure and the thick dark lashes but her eyes were her own—a shade darker than Inoichi's pale blue and a far cry from her mother's hazel.

Remembering his wife, Inoichi stifled another sigh. It has been 3 days since he was last home and he missed the comfort of his house, his wife's delicious cooking and Ino's bubbly chattering. He smiled softly and gave his daughter a pat on the head.

"Thank you Ino and please thank your Kaa-san for me," he said.

Ino nodded, hands behind her back. "Will you be home tonight, Dad?"

"I don't know. Hopefully."

Ino made a face. "Mom's worried. How many more days will it take for your case to be finished?"

"I don't know, dear, I'm sorry," Inoichi said apologetically. He leaned back on his chair to rest his eyes. Meanwhile Ino had peered over the document that her father was studying.

"Fujiwara Keiko? You're in charge of her case?"

Inoichi opened his eyes and took the document from his daughter. "Yes, and you shouldn't be reading that. That's confidential."

Ino ignored the slight reprimand. "She tried to abduct Akira!" She snapped her fingers. "Did you read the medical report, Tou-san? I operated on Akira while on the field! Well, Sakura and I did but she wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for me." Her eyes were wide with excitement. "What do you think, Tou-san? I'm an amazing medical nin, yeah?"

Inoichi feigned ignorance. "What are you blabbing about, Ino?" When he saw the girl pout, he laughed. "Alright, alright. Yeah I read the report. And yes, you were amazing. Now please get back to the shop, you have caused enough distraction for the people here."

Ino turned around to see most of the male shinobi looking at her before they pretended to be immersed in their work—but that was not because Ino caught them looking but because of Inoichi's death glare. He appreciated it that his daughter had bloomed to be beautiful and people notice, but he could not help but be on full Papa-bear-mode when some man looks a little too long at his baby girl.

The young Yamanaka giggled before bending to give her father a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Fine Dad, I'll go now. Good luck on your investigation!"

"Thank you dear. Hug your mom for me. Be safe."

"Hai, hai!"

Ino gave a small wave before leaving the dingy office, leaving male heads gawking at her wake. Only when Ibiki entered the office shortly that they all resumed to the pretense of working.

Morino Ibiki gave the room a sweep before walking over to Inoichi.

"I met Ino in the hallway," the scarred man said.

"Yes, she brought me lunch," replied Inoichi.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid you won't be able to enjoy it on time." Ibiki handed Inoichi a scroll. One glance was all it took for him to recognize the official seal of the Daimyo. He unfurled it and read.

"Damn! Just when I thought I could go home tonight," the Yamanaka groused.

Ibiki gave him a heavy clap on the shoulder. "Sorry. The minute that arrived, the Hokage had ordered us to go on hyperdrive. She seems to be getting a little impatient with the pacing of our interrogation so when that letter arrived, the Godaime was like a hyena left loose."

"Figures. Hah!" Inoichi stood up and stretched his back. "Well then, let's go make the Hokage happy."

"Yosh."

The cold corridor was dark and damp and smelled strongly of bleach—an obvious attempt to cover up the stench of blood and other human secretions that tend to be spilled during "enhanced interrogations". A shinobi guard paused to bow at the pair of senior interrogators, which Inoichi and Ibiki returned with a mere glance. Both men looked straight ahead, faces trained to betray no emotions, no thoughts.

They reached the end of the corridor where a metal door with heavy bolts were guarded by two shinobi. Ibiki and Inoichi submitted themselves to the compulsory frisking and identification verification. The two shinobi performed simple mind probes to make sure that they are not impostors. Inoichi smirked. This part of the identification verification process was his brainchild after an incident where Orochimaru's aide made it to the high-security levels of the T and I by impersonating and transforming into Ibiki himself. Back then, only security questions were used to verify identities. The Godaime then ordered a complete revamping of their procedures, which led to Inoichi to spearhead the project. The jutsu is now used in various strategic locations in the village where strict identification is required.

Inoichi and Ibiki were finally given clearance to enter and the two shinobi descended into the deep bowels of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Department.

If the upper levels were eerie, this part of the department was much so because it is here where the _real _act of interrogation happens. Anguished screams echoed in the huge setting. There was the distant of sound metal hitting metal, the faint crack of a bone, and if you tune hard enough, the sound of death approaching.

It is a dreary, depressing place but this is the source of Konoha's strength. Information is always the core of any mission regardless of rank or nature—and both Ibiki and Inoichi believed in that.

"Yamanaka-sama. Morino-san."

A young interrogator with blonde hair (obviously a Yamanaka) and clad in the black trench coat, paused in front of Inoichi and Ibiki and bowed politely. He then gave Ibiki a thin folder.

"Prisoner Fujiwara Keiko has already been briefed and is waiting for you at Interrogation Room 7."

Inoichi cocked a brow at the scarred jounin. "You placed her in a padded cell?"

"Yeah," Ibiki said gruffly. "So?"

The Yamanaka clad head only shook his head in disbelief. "Just what are you planning, Morino?"

At this, Ibiki started to walk towards the said room and Inoichi could hear the smirk in his reply. "You'll see."

Not long after and the trio reached Interrogation Room 7. The door was of thick metal and an ANBU operative was standing guard. After another mandatory frisking and identification verification, the trio entered the spacious room.

The interrogation room was different from the others not only because of its size but because of its facilities. The main feature of this room is its two-way glass mirror and its padded walls.

Behind the two-way glass mirror, Inoichi saw the prisoner. Fujiwara Keiko is seated on one of the chairs, hands folded on the steel table, the overhead lamp illuminating her fair face. Without her elaborate garb the actress looked older for her actual age of twenty-five, and her ginger hair is uncombed and limp. Inoichi sighed and turned to Ibiki.

"Is she on tranquilizers?" he asked.

A medic behind him answered, "Only on mood-stablizers, Yamanaka-sama."

"I had her physical restraints removed," said Ibiki as he settled behind the huge desk where a couple of paperwork could be seen. "We'll go for the mild approach first, see if she's up to divulging other data. Go in slow, if she resists, you know the drill."

Inoichi groused. He'd seen enough gore and darkness in the countless mind jutsu he had performed in his lifetime but that doesn't mean he enjoys what he sees. The mindwalks he did on Fujiwara were the mildest he had done but there's enough proof that this woman's mind isn't a pleasurable place to walk in.

After a few more planning, Inoichi took a deep breath and slipped easily into his role as interrogator. He opened the door connecting the office and the interrogation room and as soon as he was inside, all noise from behind the two-way glass mirror disappeared. He was left with the actress and there was no sound in the room except for his footsteps on the gleaming linoleum. He placed the folder and scroll on the table, pulled out the chair and finally sat across Fujiwara. The actress barely recognized his presence.

"Good morning, Fujiwara-san."

Keiko raised her eyes slowly from the table to meet Inoichi's pale blues. "Good morning, Yamanaka-san."

Inoichi started with the most basic question of all: "How are you today?"

The actress showed mild amusement. "Wonderful. Thank you for asking, Yamanaka-san."

"I'm here to discuss your present predicament."

"Oh. But I'm perfectly comfortable in this dungeon, in fact I could use an accent rug and a mahogany dresser."

The sarcasm mixed with a slight hint of impending madness was evident in the actress' singsong voice. Inoichi kept a straight face.

"Well I'm glad you're comfortable," he said dryly.

"I am, Yamanaka-san," Keiko said, running a hand in her tangled locks. "But the service here could do with some improvement, especially the food! Please inform your gracious chef that I do not eat miso."

"That's unfortunate, because we serve all prisoners the exact same food." Inoichi adjusted his seat and crossed his fingers on the tabletop. "Now, I have questions for you—"He paused to stare intently into her dark brown eyes. "—and you will answer all of them truthfully. Am I clear?"

The fake humor in the actress' eyes died. "Crystal."

"Good. Let's start with the Daimyo. You are close to him?"

"Yes."

"And he takes your advice on a lot of things?"

Keiko smirked. "As long as I pleasure him well in bed, yes."

Inoichi cocked a brow but chose to ignore Keiko's taunting. His previous mindwalks with the actress had proven that she knows how to play her charms right. Her memories showed how easy she could manipulate men with her guile. Even the Daimyo was not immune.

"Tell me about that deal with the Tengu of the Sanro," Inoichi probed. "It was done due to your prodding, am I right?"

"You are wrong. I had nothing to do with it!"

"Fujiwara-san, you know very well that I can tell if you're lying, and I'm sure you don't want to undergo the rigors of last week's session. So please, just tell the truth."

This seemed to anger the actress. Her voice raised slightly when she answered, "I have nothing to do with Tengu, it was Noburo's fault for being so idiotic!"

Inoichi knew that the best way to wheedle out the facts he wanted from the actress was to play the 'buddy' role—make her trust him, make her feel that he's an ally and when she's comfortable enough, she'd start spilling. As part of that plan, Inoichi kept silent and allowed Fujiwara to verbalize.

"He wanted to exploit the mine that was sitting at the Land of Iron's border. Mifune-sama claimed ownership of the mine but of course Noburo thought lowly of samurai—the fool! I told him it was stupid to be involved with Mifune-sama but he won't listen!"

"The Daimyo is known to be quite reckless in his decisions sometimes," Inoichi remarked, playing well into his role. "Our past clash with Iwa could've been a disaster if we pushed through with what the Daimyo wanted."

Fujiwara smirked again. "Heh. It was because of me that he pulled out from that battle with Iwa. You know his ego, bigger than his dick. He wants to dip his hands in shinobi business when we all know he's got no sense of war or fighting. If it was up to him, he'll put all elite forces into that skirmish and Iwa will have a field day! You were lucky the leader of Iwa's troops then is a perverted man, or else Konoha would be dust by now."

"And yet, you stay with him."

"What?"

"In spite of your misgivings towards the Daimyo, you stay with him and you chose to be his mistress."

"Well…he's okay some times. And he's given me all I need. You think my job as an actress can pay for all my needs and wants? Hah! You're a fool to think so."

"He's your benefactor."

"Yeah, I mean it's just fair. I sleep with him, I give my body to him, it's just right that he gives me something in return." Keiko leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms under her ample breasts. "It's a lucrative business, Yamanaka-san, and it's not all that bad as long as his wife does not meddle. I mean, it's bad enough to sleep with a man 20 years older than I am but as long as he does not interfere with my plans, it's all good. In fact, it's more than 'good' 'cause I got him wrapped around my finger."

Inoichi narrowed his eyes fractionally, seeing the chink in Fujiwara's armor—her arrogance—that he could exploit. "All your needs," he said in low tone. "And is the mine what you needed?"

It was all done so subtly, Fujiwara didn't see it coming. "No, not the mine. But _something in the mine. _You won't see it if you're not familiar with the Land of Iron."

"And you are?"

"Tch. That's the problem with you shinobi lot. You all think too highly of yourselves. The Land of Iron is not a cold wasteland. Deep beneath the snowy mountain of Sanro and other gunk there's an inscription that—" The woman's face hardened into a scowl and she glared daggers at Inoichi upon realizing her mistake. "Asshole."

Inoichi ignored the expletive. "You are well-versed with the Land of Iron and its samurai. Did you live there?"

The actress was silent and only glared at Inoichi. He glanced at the paper on the table that contained the information he gathered from his mindwalks. There is enough evidence to support that Keiko indeed hailed from the said country.

Inoichi's probe continued, this time focusing on Fujiwara's identity and background. She refused to answer questions about her ties with the Land of Iron, or if she's associated with Samurai. She also refused to speak of the backdoor dealings the Daimyo had with the mercenary group, Tengu of the Sanro, or what lies in the mine that she talked about. Inoichi however was not bothered by the actress' silence. If she won't talk, there are many ways to make her do so.

A full minute had passed before Fujiwara spoke again. "I want to talk to Satsuna Akira."

"Why? Who is she to you?"

When Fujiwara only continued to glare at him, Inoichi sighed. "You could burn off your eyeballs glaring at me all day, or you could answer my questions." He stared hard at the actress. "Why do you want to speak with Akira?"

Silence.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Who is Satsuna Akira?"

"A shinobi of this village. You don't know?"

Inoichi sighed at the sardonic smirk of the actress. "I know that. What do you know about her? Why are you interested so much that you had her abducted?"

From behind the two-way glass mirror, Ibiki frowned. What is Inoichi playing at? Why is he getting used info? Inoichi's going around in circles. The Hokage was clear: she wanted to know how Fujiwara learned of the Satsuna and the Kageboshi. The existence of the two is one of Konoha's well-kept secrets, and a civilian like Fujiwara isn't supposed to know _anything_ about it. But it appears that she does.

Ibiki sighed and continued to watch, letting the Yamanaka clan head to go on with his investigation. The man is a mind reader after all and could gather cues with his mind that Ibiki's methods miss.

"Come on. I did not sleep with the daimyo just to know the stupid bits about this village's dwindling economy," Fujiwara said with a smirk, her earlier arrogance returning. "Konoha has two jinchuriki. Wow. Iwa and Oto would kill for that."

"Do they know?"

"What do you think?"

Inoichi resisted the urge to sigh. Conventional methods do not work on the woman, but that's not to say he has not learned anything. He continued, "Say, I agree to let Satsuna speak with you. What will you give us in return?"

Fujiwara cocked her head to the side, as if contemplating. "Peace of mind." Then she grinned almost maniacally. "You can tell that to Scarface from the other side of the glass. I swear I'll behave."

It was scary, the way her eyes dilated and her dank hair clung to the sides of her face. But Inoichi, the expert on mind manipulation, merely shrugged. "That's not a good offer. Come on, you can do more than that."

Fujiwara let out a maniacal laugh, her high-pitched voice echoing in spite of the cushioned walls. "I like you, Yamanaka-san. You know, you're the only guy here that I like. Oh and I also like Shizune-san, she's cute but could you tell her to lay off on the mother-hen act? Kinda gets annoying." Seeing that Inoichi ignored her, Fujiwara sighed and turned serious. "Okay, you want a fair deal? How about I tell you all I know about the Kageboshi? You like that?"

Inoichi crossed his arms. "I don't know. What else is there to know about the Kageboshi?" He sounded skeptical although Ibiki knew that in truth, Konoha knows next to nothing about this strange beast in their village. Ibiki lauded Inoichi. The man is an excellent actor.

"Idiot. Don't play games with me, I know you are clueless about the Kageboshi. Isn't that the point of this interrogation? Wheedle out Kageboshi trivia from me? How would you know about it? It's not a tailed-beast. One wrong move and you can have a disaster in your hands if the Satsuna girl decides to wreak havoc into your little town. You think you can deal with that, now that you're Fourth Hokage is gone?"

"The Kageboshi can be retained in its host as long as the Howling Wolf Seal is stable. The Third Hokage had reinforced the seal."

"With the belief that the Kageboshi is but another tailed-beast. And I'm telling you. It's not."

"How about you tell us _why_ you're after the Kageboshi in the first place? Because that's what you're after isn't it? You don't want Satsuna Akira, you want her bijuu."

Fujiwara's playful façade disappeared and was replaced with a hostile one. She leaned forwards to Inoichi, who did not flinch. "You will never get that out of me," Fujiwara snarled. "Shinobi scum!"

Inoichi was undaunted. "If you won't tell us, then we'll be forced to use harsher methods. And I'm telling you, 'Scarface' isn't known for his kindness." He leaned forward, shedding the 'buddy-buddy' role and resorting to intimidation. He slammed a huge hand on the table, pale blue eyes sharp like daggers as he glared at the woman. "You say you like me more than 'Scarface'? Well you should've answered my questions when I asked nicely, because now that you have pissed me off, you have both Scarface and I to deal with."

"Just try and the daimyo will have your heads."

At this, Inoichi sat back, opened the folder on the table and took out a document. He turned it towards the woman. "I'll be less cocky if I was you." He watched Fujiwara's eyes widened as she read the document. Seeing the daimyo's seal at the bottom, she glared at Inoichi at spit at him.

Minutes later, 2 medics were summoned to restrain the furious actress and sedate her. Inoichi spared the woman a pitiful look as he left the interrogation room.

"My, my. She was pissed."

He looked up at the taller shinobi and sighed. "Well, Ibiki, you know how the saying goes, 'Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.'"

Ibiki smiled smugly. "I'm just glad the daimyo finally approved Hokage-sama's request to let that woman undergo full interrogation procedures. I can now have free reign."

"She's quite stubborn," said Inoichi. "Not an ordinary civilian. Conventional interrogation doesn't work on her."

"You think she's shinobi?"

"Probably. Or maybe she had some shinobi or military training of some sort."

The two men watched from behind the two-way glass how the medics had restrained Fujiwara and is now pressing her against the cushioned walls as the actress continued to fight against her ties.

"Samurai?"

Inoichi looked at Ibiki and shrugged. "A possibility but we have to probe deeper. She seemed knowledgeable about the evasive Land of Iron. I plan to do a mindwalk once you've successfully broken into her."

"Well, you left me with not much. You should be getting a reward for excellent acting."

Inoichi grinned. "Oh you're too kind. You should see my Ino." Ibiki chuckled.

They watched as Fujiwara was being settled down to a cot by the medics. "She's a beauty, no? Tsk. Such a waste," said Ibiki.

Inoichi massaged his temples. "Yeah. But the beautiful ones are the most lethal. Anyway, enjoy the day, sadistic freak. I'm off to write a report."

If only the Yamanaka wasn't his most trusted friend and comrade, Ibiki would've chucked the man a taste of his famed 'interrogation skills'.

In the meantime, he retreated back to his quarters to prepare for an afternoon of "enhanced interrogation" with the famous actress.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning in spite of the rain forecast. Hyuuga Neji strolled towards Konoha's Children Orphanage where sounds of lively chatter and laughter echoed in the air. The stoic shinobi neared the playground where children of age 3- 11 were playing. He observed them silently.

The orphanage was a wide, two-story building, located in the southwest part of the village, among the civilian population. It has a spacious front yard that doubled as a playground. With his Byakuugan, Neji saw that the backyard has a small garden patch, a back door led to the orphanage's big kitchen and further ahead is a mess hall for the children. Bed rooms are upstairs, the left hall is for the boys, the right is for the girls. Staff rooms are on the first floor along with the office for the Orphanage's Mistress. There is a separate room for babies beside the mistress' office.

Neji watched the children closer while remaining incognito. A group of toddlers caught his eye, especially the little girl in a yellow dress. One boy in a faded blue jumper approached her and tugged rather forcefully at the girl's ponytail. For a second Neji thought the girl would cry, instead she reached to pull at the boy's ear. This made the boy cry and the rest of the group laughed. The girl let out a chuckle and Neji felt himself smile.

Strangely, the little girl reminded him of a certain redhead.

He moved closer, resting his hand on the low fence and allowed his imagination to run around a little. He could almost see a young Satsuna, with red hair styled like the little girl, probably dressed in a yellow dress too, playing on the grass. Or maybe she would be by the swing over there, or maybe by the sandbox.

"_When my grandmother died, the council decided to send me to the orphanage. I was seven, barely able to care for myself. I didn't understand what was happening, but all I know is that, my world has changed."_

'_Akira was seven when she was sent here,'_ Neji thought while his eyes roamed over the little girl who was now plucking flowers from the hedge near the fence where he stood. Up close, the little girl had chestnut hair and wide, curious eyes. Her chubby face was flushed. This girl looked way younger than seven, probably four years old. He continued to watch her.

Another boy had approached the girl—not the one in the blue jumper, this new boy wore dark shirt and pants—and instead of pulling on the girl's ponytail, Neji heard the boy offer help in picking flowers. His mind automatically identified him with Hideyoshi, the orphan boy Akira had mentioned.

"_Hideyoshi…that was his name. Since then he began following me around, even when I'd go to the Academy, he'd stay by the gates until it was time to go home. He'd help me with the chores. He was like my little, silent shadow. He was the only person who didn't shun me."_

Hideyoshi… _'Who are you?'_

"Excuse me?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the kind voice that spoke to him. Neji looked up to see a slender woman cradling a sleeping toddler in her arms standing before him.

"What can I do for you, shinobi-san?" the woman asked.

Neji glanced once more at the little girl and boy who were also looking at him now. He stepped forward. "I'm actually just looking around," he said.

The woman appraised him with her eyes, taking notice of his jounin uniform, his hitaite and his Hyuuga eyes. "Are you interested in any of the children?" When Neji did not respond, the woman sighed and opened the gate. "This way please."

He was led inside and behind him he could feel the curious gazes of the young children. The young woman then led him to the receiving area where a maid attended to him.

"Would you like tea, shinobi-san?"

Neji's eyes wandered over the sparse decorations, the faded rug by his feet before nodding. The maid promptly left.

The woman who had assisted him, Tajima Miyako, was the Mistress' assistant. He learned that the mistress is currently out for a day off and it is Miyako who is in charge of the orphanage for today. Together, he and Miyako sat on the couch. The toddler in the woman's arms still slept comfortably and Neji noted the blue bracelet around the child's wrist.

"May I know the reason for your visit?" said Miyako as she smoothed the boy's curly hair.

Neji watched the kid in Miyako's arms and thought briefly if this was how Naruto was when the Sandaime sent him to this institution. A baby, fresh out of his mother's womb and already alone.

Or Akira, who never got to know who her mother really was.

He shook himself off the thought and focused on his true intent. "I'd like to know if a certain boy named Hideyoshi lived here," said Neji.

Miyako frowned in thought. "Hmm. The name sounds familiar but let me see if we have him in our records."

"Thank you." He paused to thank the maid who had brought him tea just then before speaking. "And also…if you could pull up any records pertaining to a shinobi named Satsuna Akira, I would be grateful."

Miyako smiled kindly. "I'll do my best, Hyuuga-san."

Just then he felt someone tug at his sleeve and he turned around to see the little girl in the yellow dress, looking up at him.

"Shinobi-san?" she said.

Neji looked at Miyako who gave an understanding smile. He turned back to the little girl. "Yes?"

The girl fidgeted for a bit, her chubby cheeks blushing before she held out a small bracelet made of flowers. "I…I made this…for you…" she said shyly.

Neji stiffened a little, not knowing how to act. He was never good with children and the only reason he went to the orphanage is to learn more about Akira's past, because he was sure that the redhead won't tell him and he knows she still has to work on her trust issues (he couldn't blame her—there it was, guilt creeping again). He always found interacting with children to be challenging, and he has little patience for their quirks.

"Take it," he heard Miyako whisper beside him.

He cleared his throat lightly and took the small bracelet. "Thank you, uh…" He waited for the girl to say her name, but she just looked at him. "Well—thank you."

The girl smiled. "You're welcome. My name's Chiasa."

Neji bowed. "Hyuuga Neji."

Upon closer look, Neji realized why it was so easy for him to identify Akira with Chiasa: both girls have green eyes. Akira's were dark green while Chiasa's are light jade.

There was a soft whimper and Neji turned to see that Aoshi had stirred in Miyako's arms. Soon the baby was crying and Miyako stood up.

"I'm sorry Shinobi-san, I'll be right back with you," Miyako said hurriedly. "Let me just attend to Aoshi first. Chi-chan?" She smiled at the little girl. "Could you keep Shinobi-san company for a while?"

Chiasa nodded obediently and Miyako gave the girl a pat on the head. She bowed to excuse herself. Before long, Aoshi's cries disappeared upstairs.

There was an awkward pause between Neji and Chiasa as the girl continued to look at Neji in curiosity. Neji tried to look harmless (how does one do that, anyway?) and merely sat on the couch.

"Do you want to see my room?" said Chiasa suddenly.

Neji frowned. What he really wanted was to speak with the Mistress of the Orphanage, ask for permission to peruse some documents and ask about a boy named Hideyoshi. But the Mistress is unavailable and Miyako is busy with the children so now he is left with a little girl who wants to show him her room. And what is he to do?

Neji nodded and Chiasa smiled.

"It's this way. Come on!"

He followed Chiasa to the end of the corridor. The walls have peeling wallpaper and the rugs are frayed and old. There are barely any decorations, save for the sorry-looking statue of elephants and old porcelain geisha dolls. A window was left open and sunlight streamed in.

Chiasa stood at the bottom stair with an excited smile on her face. "It's upstairs," she said and she started climbing two steps at a time.

Neji followed silently, eyes roaming at every detail that could hint him of Akira's past. Once upstairs they were greeted by another stretch of corridor, darker and still with drab furniture.

"Chiasa?" he tried tentatively and the girl turned. There was evident surprise in her eyes but she remained silent and Neji took that as a good sign. "Do you know how many kids live here?"

The girl shook her head, making her ponytail swing. "Nuh-uh. But I know that there are more girls than boys."

'_Probably because as soon as they are able, they are sent to the Academy to be utilized as shinobi,' _Neji mused.

"Do you know of a boy named Hideyoshi?" Neji asked again.

Chiasa shook her head the second time. "Who is Hideyoshi?" the girl asked, blinking wide innocent eyes.

Neji resisted the urge to slap himself. _'Of course she wouldn't know about Hideyoshi, what the hell were you thinking Hyuuga?'_ Hideyoshi supposedly died when Akira was around 7 years old. Chiasa wouldn't even be born yet.

The unlikely pair walked and Neji had glimpses of the children's rooms. Chiasa also told him of how it is in the orphanage—the children have communal bathrooms separated by gender, they follow a schedule of eating, taking a bath, play time etc. Once you turn five, you are given the option to join the Ninja Academy or study in a civilian school. There are five caretakers excluding Miyako.

As Chiasa spoke and gave him a mini 'tour', Neji could not help but imagine Akira, walking through the same halls, playing in the old playroom with battered toys (if she ever did play), slump on the floor of the makeshift library, sleep in the bunk beds, interact with other children.

"_I didn't know what to do with myself so I just followed whatever they told me. I wanted to return home but I have no home. I have no place to go. Even in the orphanage, nobody wanted me. The Academy was no good, either."_

Neji clenched his fist in his pocket at the memory of a crying Akira recounting this little piece of her past. He looked around the old walls, touched the cold concrete. She walked here. Touched the same walls. Breathed the same stale air.

'_What really happened, Akira? Who are you?'_

"We're here!"

Neji woke up from his reverie and looked inside the room Chiasa was showing. It was moderately spaced with four bunk beds, two closets and two tall mirrors. Each bed was made up with a stuffed toy sitting on the pillow. He felt Chiasa tug on his sleeve again and the girl pulled him inside.

"This is where I sleep," she said, sitting by the edge of the bed. Hers was nearest the wide window which was left open. A cool breeze wafted and the girl smiled. "Come on Shinobi-san, it's okay!"

Neji's eyes roamed over the sparse room and the image of a young Akira—sitting on the bed, head turned towards the window much like what Chiasa is doing—flashed vividly in his mind. Except unlike Chiasa, the Akira in his mind had a sad, faraway look in her eyes, and her skin was marred with partly-healed bruises from the Kageboshi's constant terror.

"_I spent every night in the dark basement of the orphanage because I scared the other kids away with my constant nightmares. They said I'd scream nonstop and claw myself until I bled. And the very next morning, my skin would heal as if nothing happened. They asked the Third Hokage if something could be done but what could be done? I heard one of the adults suggest killing me off. Sometimes I wish they had. Maybe if they did…he'd still be alive."_

"_Until one night, I killed him."_

**Knock. Knock.**

Neji turned and there on the doorway was Miyako. She smiled kindly at him and Chiasa. "The records you requested for are here."

Neji nodded in acknowledgement and made his way towards Miyako. Before he left the room though, he turned back to Chiasa.

"Thank you, Chi-chan," he said with a slight bow. Chiasa's eyes widened and she blushed at the casual way he addressed her. The girl waved shyly which Neji returned with a slight smile.

He followed Miyako out of the room and the two adults entered an adjacent office. Miyako closed the door.

"Hyuuga-san, I regret to inform you that the boy you're looking for, Hideyoshi, is already deceased." The woman walked towards a wooden table and gave Neji a long envelope. "He died in a fire ten years ago."

Neji browsed the documents, the words "special needs", "death by combustion" and "cardiovascular shock" dancing before his eyes. He returned the papers back in the envelope.

"_Until one night…I killed him!"_

"What have you done?" he whispered to himself, his mind trying to re-enact how the boy died at Akira's hands. What had truly happened that night? Had the Kageboshi escaped?

"Hyuuga-san?"

At his name, Neji looked up and noticed that Miyako wore a curious expression. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-san, is everything all right?"

Neji sighed and schooled his features to appear solemn. "Yes, Tajima-san. I am very grateful for your assistance."

Miyako smiled and gave him another envelope, this time less heavy than the first. "And these are the records we have of the Satsuna. She arrived here when she was seven so we don't have information about her prior to that."

Neji eyed the thin manila envelope before taking them from Miyako. "Tajima-san, what can you tell me about Satsuna Akira?"

Miyako sighed deeply and settled on the chair behind the table and Neji did the same to the spare one reserved for visitors. "Well, not much because as I've said earlier, she came here when she was seven," said Miyako. "And when she came here I was newly employed so my interactions with her are few. However, in those few interactions, I knew immediately that she's…disturbed."

"Disturbed?"

"Yes, Hyuuga-san. She came here with an ANBU escort just as visiting hours are over. I remember well because I had just finished sending the children to bed when there was an urgent knock on the door. When I first saw her…she seemed lost.

After that I learned from the Mistress that Satsuna was to be kept separate from the other children because she's a 'special case' and that time I didn't understand. One night when I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I heard some screaming from the basement. It was terrifying, like someone was being tortured! So I went down to investigate and…I saw her! Screaming and covered in blood and there was a strange sort of heat covering her…I can't go near her. I told the Mistress and the next morning, two shinobi came. They looked at Akira and surprisingly, there were no signs of what happened the previous night."

Miyako heaved a deep breath and looked at Neji, her eyes fearful. "They said she carries a demon within her."

Neji remained emotionless. "You said two shinobi came the next day. Can you describe them to me?"

"Well my memories are sketchy but I think one of them is a tall man with blonde hair and wore a dark trench coat. The other one wore the same attire but I can't remember his features. They came with a letter from the Hokage."

"And what did they do to Satsuna?"

"They took her with them, saying that the Hokage needed to speak with the girl. Afterwards, they returned her and the girl seemed to have forgotten anything that happened the previous night."

Neji was silent then, and he took out the information sheet the orphanage had of Akira. The thin paper contained a photograph of her—a sullen, thin girl with green eyes like that of a hungry cat—and Neji felt his heart twinge.

"But aside from that, she was a quiet girl. She was polite and never gave any of us trouble. She's a little distant and the only friend she had was Hideyoshi. But then…the fire happened and…Hideyoshi died. Akira was then sent away," said Miyako. "I know the other kids bullied her, maybe because they were scared of her. We tried to stop the bullying but…you know how children are. Akira always fought back and I'd sometimes catch her nursing a broken lip or a bleeding eyebrow."

"And those injuries always healed itself."

Miyako looked up at him and nodded. "Yes."

Neji stood up and bowed politely at Miyako. "I appreciate your help, Tajima-san." He tucked the two envelopes under his arm. "I will take my leave now. Thank you."

When Neji was finally in the confines of his room in the Hyuuga compound, he opened Akira's file. He'd just read the first few pages before he stopped. Add the late night mission debrief he had with the Hokage about the latest conflict with the Satsuna, and Neji was shaken.

He was wrong—oh so wrong—to identify chubby, little Chiasa with the dark, haunted Akira.

By the time Neji finished reading both Akira's and Hideyoshi's files, he stood up. He needed to see her. He needed to know the truth and just how far along is she with Shimura Danzo's offer.

'_Akira…?''_

* * *

She skipped her Academy lessons and asked for a sick leave of three days. Iruka was worried but Akira placated him that it was nothing serious. She said it was just a flu, but the truth is she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

Training always did the trick. She went to the lake, intent to practice suiton jutsu. Unlike masters of water chakra, Akira cannot create water-based jutsu without a source of water nearby. She also cannot derive water from plants. Even Kishi can't do it too. Her knowledge of water techniques came from daily library research and the only reason she's able to learn the jutsu even without a shinobi sensei is because of the Kageboshi.

'_So thank you, oh malevolent beast, for lending me your chakra,' _Akira thought, sarcastic. She hung her small bag on one of the low branches of a tree (which she noted was the same tree where Neji had told her of his intentions and she accepted) and stepped on the edge of the lake, just pushing enough chakra on the soles of her feet.

Taking a deep breath, she molded her chakra into rippling waves, imitating the fluid movement of water. Concentrating, she performed seals.

"Suiton: Suidan no jutsu!"

Akira spewed a powerful stream of water from her mouth, aiming at the tree on the other side of the lake. The force of the torrent made her skid a little, and she could feel her chakra coils tightening at the swish of the chakra she kneaded. Focusing on the tree, she tried to maintain the momentum of her jutsu. Unfortunately, her stream was a couple of meters short. Akira fell on her knees, gasping at the exertion. The water sprayed her face as her jutsu ended. The tree across her remained dry.

'_Crap. Still not improving!' _She stood up and breathed deeply. She was about to start kneading chakra again when she sensed disturbance from the genjutsu trap she made. Tensing, she took out a kunai and threw it at the direction where she felt the disturbance.

A few more tense seconds and Akira whirled swiftly, drawing her katana. Her blade made contact with another sharp blade.

"Hello," the man drawled.

Akira scowled and tightened her grip. "Badger."

"I'm not here to pick a fight." He stepped back and sheathed his tanto. Akira followed his movements with narrowed eyes. Badger distanced himself from the kunoichi, placing his hands at his sides. "I am here to know your answer to Danzo-sama's offer."

Akira's grip on her katana tightened. "He gave me three days to answer. It's just the first day."

"We know. But he wants to tell you that the decision isn't really that difficult to make."

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that you're not meant to be just an Academy instructor. Sure it's a noble job, but also a useless one. Danzo-sama sees the potential in you, he knows your unharnessed talents. It's a waste that your skills are left rotting in the Academy." Badger sheathed his tanto. "There's no growth for you if you stayed in that school. You could be of greater purpose if you took his offer."

Akira remained silent, still gripping her katana. "Tell him my answer is still not due."

Badger sighed behind his mask. He shook his head. "Really, Satsuna. You're playing hard to get."

Akira glared at him this time. "I'm weighing my options. Your Danzo-sama is a shady figure and I know he's a manipulative bastard—" She pointed her katana at him. "-don't try to attack me like you did, I will throw shade at him all I want, I have not agreed to his terms yet! Again, my answer is still not due."

Badger adjusted his mask. "Noted. Anything else?"

"Stop following me."

"I can't guarantee that."

The man disappeared in a jutsu but Akira remained tense, making sure that Badger had indeed left her immediate surroundings. Once sure, she relaxed her stance and kept her katana in its scabbard. After taking a few deep breaths, Akira decided to cut her training short. The sudden meeting with Badger made Akira lose her focus.

She walked back to her house, choosing the quiet and obscure paths. Yuudai and the rest of the pack are back at the mountain. Kuroi had somewhat recovered from the genjutsu that Badger and Danzo had placed on him but the black wolf still refused to tell her what the illusion was about. She could surmise however that it must be something about the death of Kuroi's family. He was but a pup then and after that tragedy, had spent his years wandering the mountains until he was found by the other Satsuna wolves who had led him to Shizukana Yama.

As Akira neared her house, she could not help but think that those around her had tragic pasts—her wolves, Iruka (who lost his parents during the Kyuubi attack), Naruto (who had the Kyuubi sealed into him and never met his parents), Hayate (whose entire family died due to war—first his parents being both shinobi, then his younger sister who died before him and then he himself) and for sure, Saburou and Daichi had their own share of deaths as well. Neji too. And of course, she did—her grandmother and the parents she never knew.

"_**Poor you…" **_The Kageboshi drawled from within her mind. Akira felt her knees weaken at that instant, breathing became difficult as deep chill permeated her bones. She walked on, trying to keep the terror at bay.

"_**That old hag you call grandmother's dead and she left you with a burned house and nothing to your name."**_

Akira clutched the nearest tree, fighting to maintain her consciousness. Her eyes registered the canopy of leaves around her but they began to blur and be replaced by the desolate scene that she stumbled upon that day she received the bad news. She was attending class in the Academy back then. She was seven. An ANBU operative had interrupted their class and asked for her. She went with the ANBU.

"_I'm sorry Akira. Satsuna Inoue—your grandmother—is dead."_

"_No! That's not true! My grandmother-! Baa-chaaaaan! Baa-chaaaan!"_

_Where the house once stood, there was nothing but burnt rubble. _

Akira ignored the loud clanging of chains that echoed in her head. She ran, pumping chakra in her legs. The flashbacks continued.

"_This is where you'll live now, Akira."_

_She looked up at the gray building before resuming her dead stare ahead. The Third Hokage let out an audible sigh before patting the girl's thin shoulder._

"_Good luck, Akira-chan. Remember, your grandmother loved you very much."_

_Her green eyes met his kind, onyx ones and she knew, that in spite of everything, that last bit was true._

There was a brief clarity, in which Akira saw that she was at her porch, hand still shaking as she turned the knob open. She stumbled inside her home, the dark interior and eerie silence greeting her.

"_**Oh isn't that but sentimental shit? Love!" **_The Kageboshi scoffed. _**"Sentiment will kill you, you shitty brat! If not you, then those around you. Remember that kid you burned and dismembered to death? What was his name?" **_The beast let out a nasty guffaw.

Akira clasped her hands over her ears. _'No! No! Stop! Stop!' _Her knees gave away and she huddled in the nearest corner.

"_**Ah yes. Hideyoshi, was it?" **_The Kageboshi paced around his confinement, dragging the heavy chains across the floor. _**"Rather nice kid, if only he lived longer, eh? But you killed him! You ripped him open and then burned his pleading carcass!"**_

'_Stop, please…' _The image of the bloodied boy flashed in Akira's mind—the gaping hole where his eyes have been, the pool of blood, the intoxicating surge of power in her veins. And there was the heat of chakra that muted Hideyoshi's screams, followed by the heavy binds of foreign chakra that burned her skin. It was chaotic, there were a lot of voices and something heavy was holding her down, like chains. Sealing tags covered her small body. When she came to, there was blood everywhere.

"_It isn't safe for you and the other children if you remained in the orphanage. From now on, you will stay in a place away from other children and people. This is so that you will not cause harm to others."_

_Young Akira looked up at the old Hokage, the smoke from his pipe stinging her eyes—was it really the smoke, or her tears?—and she asked, "What will happen to me now, Hokage-sama?"_

"_You will go back to your old house and stay there. You will continue in the Academy."_

"_H-Hideyoshi…"_

"_Hideyoshi is gone."_

_**Darkness. A sinister chuckle. And then demonic laughter**_. Akira fell—down, down, down she went. Into the deep abyss of memories repressed, of fears that shook and at the same time numbed her.

"_Akira! Akira!"_

_She looked out to see Saburou and Daichi outside. It was sunny, bright, as if the world had decided it will prank her with the cruelest joke yet._

"_Come quickly! Hayate-sensei is dead!"_

_What? What? Dead? But the sun is shining. _

_What? No. no. no. no._

"_They said some rogue nin killed him because he learned of valuable intel. Could be an accomplice of Orochimaru."_

_Crushing pain. Lifeless eyes stared back at her before his body was sealed away. Warm sunlight on her shoulders did nothing to curb the chill in her bones._

_Hayate is dead. Hayate is dead. Hayate is dead._

_No. No. NO!_

"_**Yes…yes… see? Sentiment will do you no good! Now more people are dead! How many more do you want to kill off before you accept the truth that you're a monster!"**_

"I am not a monster! I am not…"

"_Akira?"_

_Brown scar. Brown eyes. Warm hands._

"_Hayate-sensei is dead."_

"_Yes he is."_

_She looked up at Iruka's kind eyes. And then the tears poured and she found herself in his embrace. His voice soothed the sobs in her chest._

"_He is dead Akira but he is not gone. He will live on in your dreams, in your hopes, and as long as you live on, he will too. He may be dead, but your bond with him isn't."_

"_But I am alone now."_

"_No, you're not. You have your team mates, your friends. And I am still your sensei somehow, right?"_

_She looked up to see Iruka's bright smile. The sincerity in his eyes made it easier to smile back, even though deep down, she's drowning in grief._

_Before she knew it, she was standing under the rain along with the other villagers, mourning the death of the Sandaime, Hayate, and those who died protecting the village from the invasion of Suna and Oto. Beside her, Iruka stood, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He did not say anything, but his silence was enough._

The world stood still. Her heavy breaths echoed in the stillness. The flashbacks remained—dark in contrast with light.

She succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

"No Nii-san, Akira-sensei didn't attend class today."

Neji frowned a little. "She didn't?"

"She didn't." Hanabi tilted her head to one side. "Iruka-sensei said Akira-sensei called in sick today and tomorrow and the day after that."

Hiding his worry, Neji gave a curt bow. "Thank you, Hanabi-san." Without another word he made his way out of the compound.

He had just finished reading the documents he got from the orphanage. It troubled him that Hideyoshi's death was described as "cardiovascular shock followed by death by combustion" when Akira said that she killed him. As far as he knew, cardiovascular shock occurs when there is extensive bleeding. Does that mean that Hideyoshi bled first before "combusting"? If so, then that means…

Neji shook his head. It was just a big puzzle to him. And the data about Akira added more questions than answers. Her grandmother and mother came from the Land of Iron. Does that mean they are samurai? If they were, then by blood Akira is samurai too. That poses a bigger problem. Is Akira aware of this? Also, what of her father?

He paused walking. Why is it that the more he learns about the Satsuna, the less he understands?

Sighing, he looked around. He found himself northeast of Training Ground 4. A few kilometers north and he'll reach the Academy. Normally, that's where he's sure to find Akira but Hanabi said she didn't hold class today so it's safe to deduce that the kunoichi wouldn't be there. Neji next considered that she may be outside the village for one of her hunting trips, or at home. Which increased his worry.

Akira is notorious for being punctual. The only times she skips class is when she's out hunting or if she's assigned a mission.

Neji scrapped the latter. He knows Tsunade would never let Akira out of her sight without him around.

That leaves the hunting trip. If she's out the village then there's no way he'd be able to see her today. He knew her trips usually last up to 3 days. But there's also _no way_ he'd wait that long. He'd been away from the kunoichi for one week. The last time they spoke was during the last night of the festival.

"_I love you."_

The same whirlwind of mixed emotions swept through him. Neji sighed deeply, allowing for the briefest moment a smile at the memory of that night. And just as strange as that moment, he was at a loss for words to describe what exactly he's feeling. If there's one thing clear however, it's that he won't last another day of not seeing her.

His latest mission brought him far enough, at the border of Amegakure. The gloomy and dreary atmosphere did nothing to quell his longing to be back home. Back to _her._ Funny, how the kunoichi affects him with this much intensity.

When he got near enough, he opened his Byakugan. His heightened field of vision penetrated through the heavy boughs of leaves, giving him a full view of the Satsuna's home. Upon seeing the kunoichi's figure, Neji smiled.

That was enough to urge him to volition.

* * *

Akira sat on the cushion and hugged her knees. After Akai found her by the entrance of the house, shaken and cold, the red wolf had persisted to remain by her side even if she had told it many times that she's beginning to feel better.

"Really, Hime-chan. Why don't you just summon us? You obviously need us with you."

Akira sighed. "Akai…you can't be with me all the time. I don't want to be dependent on the pack."

"We get that, Hime-chan but it's also our duty to protect you," the wolf insisted. It sat on its hind paws in front of her. "A lot of things could've happened to you while we were gone."

"But I'm okay," Akira said, attempting to smile. She reached out to scruff the wolf's chin. "Fine, I'll be more careful next time."

"And we'll make sure we're nearby to come to your rescue," said Akai, ignoring Akira's eye-roll. "I know what you're thinking Hime, but it's not stalking. It's just keeping you safe."

The kunoichi sighed and leaned back, lying on the cold polished floor. Akai licked her palm and sidled beside her. Slowly, she was beginning to feel strength returning to her limbs, the chill brought by her dark memories slowly ebbing away. A few remained, like the sorrow that accompanied Hayate and her grandmother's deaths but she was reminded of Iruka trying to cheer her up and then her and Naruto's friendship. Lastly, Neji.

At the thought of the jounin, Akira turned to her side, using her arm as pillow and sighed. She had not seen nor spoken to him since the night of the festival. Did he go on a mission the next day? Where is he now? What is he doing?

"_I love you."_

He didn't say anything back, only kissed her hungrily, held her tightly. The scenes of that night played slowly in her head, and she reveled at the emotions the memory brought—the warmth of his kiss and the security his strong embrace promised.

She felt her body, her entire being, tingle longingly. It was just a week but it felt like a long time.

'_Missing him eh,' _she chided herself. _'Silly.'_ She began to sit back up, only to see Akai glaring at the door, huge body tense. The wolf then barked. Before she could ask, there was a knock on her door.

Akira gasped. Was it just in her head? Or was that pulsing chakra signature really—

She opened the door and her eyes widened. "N-Neji?"

The Hyuuga nodded. "Yeah."

"…Hey."

"…"

"Grrr!"

Both shinobi turned to Akai who was growling at Neji. Akira reached out to her wolf while Neji bowed curtly, maintaining his distance. Akira scruffed the wolf's fur and the wolf limbered away, disappearing into the house. Akira stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that," she said, smiling apologetically.

Neji only nodded, still looking at her intently. His gaze did not miss the kunoichi's slight pallor and the dark shadows under her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, reaching out to smooth away a few locks of her crimson hair from her face. The kunoichi looked up at him and nodded.

"Y-yeah."

The slight hesitation also did not go unnoticed but Neji decided to keep everything low-key. He shifted to face her. "I was on a mission. I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier."

"It's fine. It's expected, right? Being jounin?"

"Hn."

An awkward pause ensued between the two shinobi. Neji took a deep breath. Suddenly, he was overcome by a huge desire to hold the kunoichi close. He controlled himself however, not wanting to startle or scare the girl.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked instead. "I know it's a bit late but…"

Akira looked at him for a few beats before nodding. "O-okay. But umm…let me just change first." Neji's eyes skimmed over her form, noticing the slightly damp clothes. The kunoichi blushed before turning towards the door. She motioned for him to go inside.

"Please make yourself comfortable," she said, gesturing the living room. Neji followed her lead and he was met by the red wolf once more.

"Akai, please keep Neji company," said the kunoichi to her wolf. She looked at Neji. "I'll be back." She then disappeared further inside the house.

Neji looked around the spacious living room, noting the sparse furniture. He took the opportunity to try to learn more about the kunoichi through her home. He walked towards a small collection of antique swords by the wall.

"Akira-hime doesn't want anybody touching those."

Neji glanced at the red Ookami beside him. He realized that he knew little about the red wolf, so it would be unwise to tick off its distaste. Neji nodded as form of acknowledgement.

"They're beautiful," he said, meaning the katana collection.

Akai merely barked in reply and continued looking at him. Neji felt uneasy at the intense way the wolf was studying him. He turned his back from it and settled on one of the cushions to wait for Akira. To his increased unease, Akai sat directly across him. Then it spoke.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Akai said, his voice low. Neji tried to appear calm, but deep down he tensed in anticipation.

He remained silent, waiting for the wolf to go on.

"I want honest answers Hyuuga, not some angsty bullshit," Akai said. The unspoken threat was very evident in the Ookami's brown eyes as it stared down Neji. "I want to know your intentions towards Akira-hime. As you know, she's very important to us and we will not allow any harm to come to her." The wolf leaned closer and growled, revealing sharp teeth. "So you better state your purpose as early as now."

Neji remained still as he met the intimidating glare of the red wolf. Even seated on its hind legs, the Ookami's head was near level with Neji's. For a brief moment, the Hyuuga's resolve faltered, knowing full well that the Ookami's heightened senses probably tipped off its suspicion towards him. He couldn't blame the Ookami and the rest of the pack though. His intentions were not as pure as the kunoichi might be thinking. Again, guilt washed over Neji but he was very careful to conceal it.

"I don't want to hurt Akira." That much is true. Even all of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Division can strip him down to his bones but it's true—he doesn't want to hurt the kunoichi.

"She's very fond of you." Akai's eyes left Neji's to glance at the direction where the kunoichi was presumed to be in. The wolf visibly sighed. "I'll let you know, you're the first person aside from Naruto that she allowed in." The intensity returned in Akai's eyes as he stared back at Neji. "You're her first."

Neji maintained eye contact with the wolf, its words searing through his mind, like a red seal over his doubts and memories and thoughts of the Satsuna.

"_I love you."_

Both wolf and jounin felt the approach of the kunoichi. Akai moved away from the Hyuuga, but not before it said, "It's not even mere fondness, Hyuuga. Far from it. What she feels for you, there's something else in there. She cares for you, and we may hate you for bringing in all these sort of changes in Hime-chan, but for her sake we'll not harm a hair on your head. But just try hurting her…just even think it…"

The kunoichi's light footsteps neared.

"You realize it isn't just a game for her, right? She had given you her heart." The wolf stared down Neji, fur bristling threateningly. "If you don't want it, give it back. Try to break it…" the rest of its threat disappeared in a low growl.

Not long after, Akira emerged and Akai approached her, tail wagging. Neji remained in his spot however, mind still busy going through all that the wolf had said. While he already knew how the kunoichi felt towards him, hearing it from the wolf gave him a different perspective. Up until now, he had not seriously considered where to take his relationship with Akira.

"_It's not even mere fondness, Hyuuga. Far from it."_

"Neji?"

He looked up to see the Satsuna looking at him. She had changed her damp clothes with a sleeveless form-fitting top and a pair of cargo pants. Her red hair was back in its high ponytail. The slight pallor remained but at least her eyes had lost its previous unease. They glimmered like emeralds.

They walked out of the house towards the village proper and along the way, he took her hand, gripping it tightly, wounding his fingers with hers. The warmth from their joined hands brought the red wolf's words back.

"_You realize it isn't just a game for her, right? She had given you her heart. If you don't want it, give it back."_

As he let his eyes roam freely over the kunoichi—drinking in her feature as if painting a mental picture that he could bring with him in his every mission—he decided it would be unfair to take her heart and not give his own.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

They had their late lunch at a restaurant. Akira did not realize how hungry she was until she saw the steaming bowl of rice and katsudon. Once the waiter had finished serving their orders, both she and Neji muttered a hasty "itadakimasu" before digging in. The first few minutes were spent in silence as both shinobi indulged in their meals.

Once the initial hunger pangs have subsided, they engaged in small talk. Neji told Akira of his latest mission as much as he could. It amused him that the kunoichi asked many questions about his missions to other lands. He attributed it to her lack of actual combat and high-ranked mission experience, being confined in the village most of the time. So he answered her questions patiently, smiling at the almost child-like way her eyes lit up when he described an enemy shinobi's strange jutsu.

As the conversation went along, another thing became evident to Neji. Akira was trying to keep the focus of their conversation on _him_, instead of on her. A red flag. Something obviously was bugging her and Neji has an idea on who/what.

Last night, as soon as he finished his mission debriefing, Tsunade had led him inside a conference room and told him of the latest problem on the Satsuna. Danzo's visit was troubling the Hokage and she wanted him to find out what exactly had he said to Akira. Neji knew Danzo's involvement in the shady parts of Konoha's politics and when he learned of Tsunade's and Danzo's heated exchange of words about Akira, he felt his blood boil. An overwhelming sense of possessiveness gripped him.

A number of ways to ask Akira about Danzo had crossed Neji's mind but ultimately, he decided that the best way is to let the kunoichi tell him herself. He wanted her to trust him, and asking about Danzo outright is one sure way to lose that fragile trust.

They had finished their meal and after paying, they decided to walk around the village. "Let's pretend to be normal for once," Akira had said.

Neji smirked. "Good idea. We'll be normal civilians, not worthy of notice."

"Great. So uh…what do normal people do?"

They paused to look around. They were in a busy street, smack in the center of Konoha's business district. There was nothing relaxing nor picturesque in the gray buildings and offices. Neji took Akira's hand and led her away from the street.

They walked away from that part of the village to the livelier shopping district. This part of the village had equal civilian and shinobi population. Neji watched as Akira's eyes roamed carelessly at the different shops that sold women's clothes. He smirked to himself when he noticed her staring at the beautiful dagger that was on display in a weapon's shop. As expected from a kenjutsu practitioner, sharp things catches her fancy.

The pair continued to stroll, exchanging light banter. By the time dusk began to fall, both shinobi were in good spirits. Finally, the day had come to end and Neji was walking the kunoichi home.

She was holding hands with him as they walked, their fingers intertwined. The sun glowed orange above their heads and Neji watched their shadows joined by their hands. He glanced at Akira and saw the chinks in her brittle façade. If there's a perfect time to talk about her, it is now.

"Everything good at the Academy?" he asked.

Akira shrugged. "Yeah. Why, you wanna know Hanabi's progress?"

Neji smirked. "That's Hiashi-sama's job, not mine. No, I'm asking about you." He looked at her more intently. "You've been steering the conversation away from you. Yes, I noticed."

The kunoichi took her hand from him. "Are you sure you have no plans to work for T and I?"

He pulled her back to his side, resting his hand on her waist. "Come on, Akira," he said while smiling at her patiently.

Akira did not speak for a while, keeping her eyes focused on the path they walked on. She sighed and looked up at him. "I don't know where or how to start."

"Just say it. I'll listen."

"Okay." She let out another sigh. "Danzo…Danzo offered to train me as his subordinate."

Neji frowned. "Danzo of Root?"

Akira nodded.

"Why the sudden offer?"

Akira shrugged. "I don't really know. He said he wants to train me to become Jounin. ANBU was thrown around but of course the Hokage isn't keen about it."

"You want to be jounin?"

"Yes," Akira replied with conviction. "The Academy isn't really part of my plans! Ugh. It was a decision the Third Hokage made for me and which Hokage-sama wants me to keep. But that's not what I want!"

Neji allowed for a short pause before saying carefully, "Jounin is difficult. It's leagues ahead of Chuunin. It's like you've got one foot in the grave."

Akira turned to him, frowning. "Isn't that the same for every shinobi? Regardless of rank, we shinobi have one foot out the door. If I were to die tomorrow, I'd rather die on a mission than in that stifling room called Ninja Academy. Do you understand?"

Neji saw the ferocity in her eyes. Tsunade had explained to him their disagreement and he feels torn between the two ideologies. Like Tsunade, he isn't keen on letting Danzo near Akira due to Danzo's past records of twisting minds and manipulation and his thirst for the seat of Hokage makes him suspicious. Also, promoting Akira to jounin would place her on a precarious situation, with the constant danger of attracting Akatsuki, Orochimaru or a power-struggle between villages who wish to one-up each other. However, Neji thinks keeping Akira in the Academy does more harm than good. Akira's skill set is highly flexible and should be utilized in the regular forces. Not to mention, keeping her in the village dulls her combat skills and makes her sub-par with other shinobi of the same rank regardless of Akira's innate talent.

He sighed. "Of course I do. Ultimately it's your life, your decisions. But I want you to think about it very carefully." He paused walking and turned her gently towards him. "Danzo is a dangerous man. He is manipulative and is known to twist truths and facts to serve his own purpose. Just look at Root. Look at Sai."

"Sai?"

"Yes. Team Seven's latest member? Uchiha's replacement?"

Akira remembered Naruto telling her about this Sai person, and she frowned at the memory of the pale white boy who called her Ms. Melons. She pushed that thought away for now and listened to Neji.

"What about Sai?"

They resumed walking. "Sai used to be a member of Root. His emotions have been stripped away from him," said Neji. "Anyway, Root is the covert version of ANBU, Danzo's personal army if you will. They're like ANBU but their loyalty isn't to the Leaf but to Danzo. Brainwashing, coercion, torture are standards in this organization. Danzo goes as far as placing a seal on his subordinates' tongues to prevent them from talking about him or the group. Our mission with Fujiwara is play compared to what these guys do."

Akira visibly tensed. She edged away from Neji and looked at him. "He gave me three days to decide. Today's the first day."

Both of them looked up the darkening sky and Akira was reminded that she has two days left. She turned to Neji again. "You're saying I should refuse his offer?"

"I'm saying think about it thoroughly."

The kunoichi bowed her head and the flashbacks came back. She closed her eyes. She did her own research on Danzo but nothing she read told her of the true nature of the man. Hearing all these from Neji brought things into new perspective. But still, she couldn't ignore the fact that Danzo's offer is enticing.

"What would you do?" She met Neji's gaze. "What would you do if you were in my place?"

The Hyuuga's stare hardened. Without skipping a beat, he replied, "I'd refuse."

Akira sighed and looked away.

They continued to walk, and as they neared the Satsuna's home Neji took her hand again in his and pulled her close. The kunoichi did not resist.

They reached the porch. Akira turned to him. "I heard you and Akai talking." When Neji looked surprised, she smiled. "Don't worry, I did not hear everything. Just the first part. I want to apologize if my wolf threatened you or was rude." She bowed in apology. "It's just that they're fiercely loyal and protective of me. Akai is one of the first wolves to join my pack so he's also a little…possessive…"

Neji nodded and ran a thumb over the back of her hand in reassurance. "I understand."

Akira smiled gently at him in return. "And I also appreciate what you told him…about not wanting to hurt me." She bowed for the second time. "Thank you."

She rose and met his gaze. Where hers is fond and gentle, his was scorching and intense. They gazed at each other for a few beats before Neji closed the distance between them, locking her in his embrace.

It was like a dam had burst when she felt his arms around her. She gave in immediately and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

It was easy—almost insultingly so—for Neji to give in to the wave of emotions that washed over him. He pressed the kunoichi against him, feeling her red locks brush his cheek and the faint scent of wild flowers wafted through his nose. He inhaled deeply, glad to indulge in something that felt and smelled pleasant, in contrast to the daily scent of metal, sweat and blood. His head was filled with the kunoichi and he pulled away only to kiss her.

She gasped at the contact and this allowed him to indulge in the unique feel of her mouth, the soft lips that returned his kiss. He started gentle, always careful not to scare Akira, letting her get used to the motions. But soon enough, it became a heated exchange, with the kunoichi's limbs looping around his neck, her back arching to press herself closer to him. Knowing she felt the same intensity made Neji forget his circumstances, and he angled her head to probe deeper into the kiss.

His hands roamed from the small of her back to her shoulders, then down again, finally resting them on the swell of her hips. He paused for air and to let his eyes take in the kunoichi's features—those green eyes that haunt his sleep—before kissing her again, more intently, more urgently than the first time. Like a man deprived of water, he consumed her, allowing himself the rare moment to pull away from the restraints of his clan, his village, his duties, and immerse himself in the temporary bliss only the Satsuna had managed to awaken.

Only when he felt himself hovering the edge of self-control did he cease to gently press kisses on her cheek, her temple, her forehead. The cold night breeze helped calm down their erratic heartbeats and the couple settled into a chaste embrace.

Who knew that one week apart from each other had this much effect on both of them?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Fluff is back.**

**I don't know if I'm just weird but even though I'm the author of the story, I still feel giddy whenever my heroine and Neji has fluffy scenes. I mean, who doesn't love fluff?**

**Although the last part was borderline lemon, don't you think? Not that I'm complaining. **

**Okay, fangirling aside, first let me thank and welcome new readers and followers: thank you very much for supporting my fanfic, every follow and favorite means the world to me. Please don't be shy to leave a review; I want to know which areas to improve on and what you think of this story.**

**So. What do you think of Neji and Akira in this chapter? Personally I feel sad for both of them. This may sound strange but I often get caught up in my characters' emotions and thoughts even though I created them. This chapter drained me emotionally, mentally… **

**Anyway, that's it for now! Leave me a review and see you next chapter!**

**Cheers!**

**PS: Let's take a moment to acknowledge Akai's blatant cockblocking—you rock, dear crimson wolf!**


End file.
